Champion's Lullaby
by SweetCaroline91
Summary: AU Things weren't going as Kurt expected, Dalton wasn't Wonderland and Blaine was painfully oblivious; then Harry swooped in, claimed the prince charming role without auditioning and led him down the rabbit hole... Kurt blamed the accent. Full summary inside. Will be KurtxHarryxBlaine threesome.
1. Trouble Magnet and Flammable Blazers

**Full Summary:**Things weren't going as Kurt expected, Dalton wasn't Wonderland and Blaine was painfully oblivious. Then Harry swooped in, claimed the role of prince charming without auditioning, led him down the rabbit hole and easily made the world feel magical... while sounding completely sinful with that accent.

He could see it now. Boy meets boy, they fall in love, and leave the evil kingdom of Lima to live happily ever after, at least until Blaine fell into the mix and changed the story. It might not be the fairy tale he had been writing for himself, but he could honestly said: suck on that Cinderella, Kurt Hummel happily ever after was going to be epic.

**Pairing**: KurtxHarryxBlaine and cannon for the most part.

**Warnings**: Threesome as the main couple, slash, Rachel craziness, Weasley twins madness.

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine, Harry Potter is not mine, but this fic is so please don't steal or translate without consulting.

_**AU from Harry Potter, following Glee's cannon vaguely, but keep an open mind…**_

_**And just to be clear, no magic!**_

**Many thanks to my awesome and super patient beta, Stephvamp25, she is superfast and efficient, so everybody thank her for that.**

**IIIII**

**Champion's Lullaby**

**Chapter 1**

_Trouble Magnet and Flammable Blazers_

Kurt smiled tightly as he listened to Wes going on and on about proper song selections for the Warblers performing style. Blaine smiled encouragingly next to him and David reviewed his literature paper, completely oblivious to anything surrounding him. Kurt's eyes drifted across the cafeteria. All the boys were subdued. There was laughing and several conversations were going around, but everything seemed stiff, forced.

And Blaine, he was the worst of all. He smiled a brilliant, _fake,_ smile and walked around like a living puppet. The only moments his eyes lightened and Kurt got a glance of the real Blaine inside the school, was when he was performing, singing his all. It was the only time when any of the Warblers seemed human. Someone opened a window despite the cold and Kurt's eyes strayed outside, suddenly attracted to the noise of loud inhibited laughter_._

There was a snow war going on. Four boys ran like they had no care in the world. Finally, about time he saw some normal carefree teenagers. Two dived behind a massive pile of snow. The others ran around covering from the attack. One stayed behind a bench, while the other swiftly moved across the bin, trees and the fountain, finally disappearing from sight.

"Who are they?" he asked when Wes was taking a sip of his drink. Blaine turned to see outside the window and grimaced.

"Trouble, that's what they are" said Wes after a quick glance. "Stay away from them Kurt, they spend more time in detention than we do in rehearsal" he turned to David who was finally done and they engaged in a heated discussion about next week's math quiz.

At Kurt's bewildered look, Blaine was quick to explain "They are good guys; they just break a lot of rules. See those two redheads, behind the snow? Those are Fred and George Weasley, the guy behind the bench is Ronald, their younger brother. Their family has been coming to Dalton for generations, part of the reason they are here."

"Fred and George have scholarships with the tennis team. They are good singles, but they play mostly doubles" said David.

"Impossible to beat them" added Wes grudgingly, David seemed equally bummed by the statement.

"Then Ronald is on the swimming team" continued Blaine with a knowing smile towards the pouting duo. "He can spend almost 5 minutes under water without breathing, it's amazing."

"He broke the school record for the 200 meters not that long ago; he's a fish, I swear" agreed David with a serious demeanor.

"Two years ago one of their brothers, Percival I think, had a scholarship purely on academic merit. Dalton rarely gives academic scholarships. His GP was ridiculous, got a free ride for a top league university before even sitting the exams" contributed Wes; there was definitely some jealousy there.

"Those are some impressive genes" whistled Kurt.

"There's three more. Two graduated a while ago, Charles was in the football team and what was William's thing?" asked Blaine.

"He was on the Warblers, but had to drop it in favor of dedicating full time to violin. He was good" explained David. "The youngest, and only girl, goes to Crawford's Academy, our sister school. She's a dancer, ballet if I am not mistaken, also with a scholarship. I hear some scouts had been to their practice just to see her already."

"It's kind of remarkable how you know so much about them." Kurt commented, still looking outside the window. "Remarkable and stalker-ish..."

"It's impossible not to. They are practically a fixture to the school" explained Blaine, now that David and Wes were back to arguing, apparently about their upcoming tennis match with the twins. "They keep really good grades and never miss practice. They just don't know how to tone themselves down."

The missing figure appeared from behind the twins and with a war cry tackled them. The twins meet their 'fort' face first. He stood up, precociously balanced on the back of the two red heads and raised his arms in victory. Ronald jumped, fist bumping the air.

"Speech! Speech my Lord!" screamed Ronald, voice breathless from laughing at his brothers attempts of getting rid of the weight. The black haired guy smirked. Kurt was expecting the guy to ramble about his greatness or some silly thing like that, so it was understandable when he was taken aback by what he really did.

"_I've paid my dues, time after time" _he placed a hand over his heart. "_I've done my sentence, but committed no crime. And bad mistakes... I've made a few" _Ronald laughed and pretended to raise a glass in toast, the singer corresponded.

"_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through..._"

The guy sang whole heartedly, hitting all the notes perfectly and without effort. Even if not the most challenging song of their repertoire, Queen was still Queen.

He jumped dramatically onto the snow, falling to his knees and playing a very intense air guitar solo. The twins stood up and along with their brother played the short chorus. Kurt's relationship with the band, which was icy at best after the whole St. James fiasco, was back to grudging respect and admiration, bordering on enjoyment.

There were people like him here. People who spontaneously burst into song without a care of who heard them, he stared transfixed as the guy ran towards Ronald and they shared a one armed hug, laughing victoriously. They swayed to the sides, one arm in the air.

"_We are the champions my friends and we'll keep on fighting till the end_" sang the guy at the top of his lungs. The boys joined on the chorus, complementing nicely the unknown guy's voice. "_We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the wooooo..._" he held the note comfortably, jumping on the bench as he did and not wavering for a second. Kurt could tell that the guy was barely scratching the start of his lung capacity, but cut himself abruptly.

Kurt had never hated a phone more in his life, and what kind of singer cut himself at the middle of a killer note anyways?

"Oi Harry, don't be rude!"

"Yeah, mate. Don't start Queen if you aren't going to deliver!"

"Sod off" said Harry, while answering his phone.

"Harry, victory song takes precedence over girls!" nudged Ronald. He showed him the finger in response and got off the bench. Starting the walk towards the entrance with a grin on his face, the three read head booed him and threw snow at him all the way.

"Wow" said Kurt. The cafeteria was deadly silent. The Warblers present had rushed to the window to see who had been belting a perfect rendition of Queen in _a cappella_ style. "Who was _that_?"

"Harry Potter" said Blaine watching surprised as the four guys walked inside, still occasionally shoving each other into the snow.

"Why isn't he a Warbler?"

"That's what we intend to find out" said Wes decisively. "David, this merits an emergency meeting, we need to get Thad."

"I am already here" said the last remaining member of the council. "And I agree" the three of them disappeared from the cafeteria soon after.

IIIII

"Harry, please"

"Pretty please"

"With a cherry on top"

"Pretty please"

"With sugar on it"

"Pretty please"

"With tea"

"What? Where the hell did that came from?"

"I was running out of things!"

They quickly returned their attention to Harry.

"Super please"

"Mega Please"

"Maxi Please"

"Ultra Please"

"Not going to work" said the guy as he walked the hallways of Dalton, finishing his math homework at the same time. "And what are you? Building a league of superheros?"

Ron laughed next to him. "Dude, just say yes so we can get rid of them" Kurt watched the exchange curiously.

"Harry for all that is holly..."

"For all that is unholy..."

"For the good..."

"...the bad"

"And the ugly we've been through!"

"We ask... nay!" said the twin lifting his index finger in a decisive way.

"We beg!"

Harry paused and stared at them with a raised eyebrow. "Let's try this one more time. No. N followed by O, no as in I won't do it. No as in I sooner be hanged and walloped."

Kurt's brain short circuited then. Harry Potter was British. He hadn't picked up an accent when he sang, but oh sweet Marc Jacobs, that accent was to die for.

The twins stared at each other and with equal cries of "_Harryyyyyyy_" they latched each onto one leg. For a second it seemed like Potter was going to fall, however he managed to balance himself.

"Lads" said Harry staring at the ceiling in frustration. "I have class, let go."

"My Lord, forgive us for such impertinence" started one of the twins with a poor imitation of British accent.

"We are not worthy" half screamed the other and fake-sobbed against the pant leg.

"This is ridiculous" muttered the guy and started walking again, actually dragging the twins. "Ron, don't bloody stand there, give me a hand."

"Oh no, I am staying away from this one" Harry glared at his friend for a moment, before sighing.

"Alright, that's how you want to play it, let's play" Harry grabbed his Blackberry and a moment later he smirked. "Angela? Hey, I was calling..." one of the twins let go of the leg and stood up, hands raised in a peaceful gesture, his face pale "...to ask for Katie's number, I erased it accidentally. Oh, she's there with you, marvelous!" he stared at the twin still attached to his legs, who was looking back at Harry challengingly.

"I am good thanks Kat, hey, do you remember that hamster..."

"NOOOOOO" screamed the twin in the floor, trying to get the phone. Harry kept him at bay with one hand and a leg in the air, keeping perfect balance with just his left leg on the floor.

"Yes, precisely that one" the twin retreated and kneeled in front of Harry, hands together in form of a prayer "...I was just thinking of getting one for Luna, oh the scream? That was George mourning the loss of a bet" Harry gave the two of them an easy going salute and turned. "Hey I am getting to class, I only intended to get your number not actually having the conversation now. Yes that's great! You are simply the best..."

"I thought you were a good guy!" yelled one of them.

"No" said Harry at the entrance of his class, he pretended to tip a hat to them. "I am British. There's a difference."

"I am so disappointed in you two" said Ron while shaking his head. "You are whipped, and not even by a person you are dating" he followed Harry into the room.

The twins straightened and crossed his arms. "Harry used to be so much fun."

"To think that just yesterday he helped us... you know"

"I miss Harry" declared George, or was it Fred?

"Intervention?" asked Fred/George.

"Intervention..."

Kurt entered the classroom then. He took his usual seat in the middle, realizing that he actually shared a class with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The names had sounded familiar, but he hadn't been able to place them before. He discretely watched how they acted in the classroom. They smirked and scribbled in each other's books. They shoved and teased and pretended to be behaving. They didn't seem to care about fitting in.

What was most impressive was the way people reacted to them. It was a mixture between amusement, resignation, and respect. They did not exactly exclude or include them, and yet they all seemed to keep an eye on them. As soon as the class finished, Harry jumped off his seat and rushed outside.

Ron laughed and shouted. "This is a bad idea Harry and you are not going to make it back alive!"

Potter's laugh resounded over the sound of the polite chat going around. Despite the warnings he got from Wes and Blaine, Kurt was very interested in getting to know them.

IIIII

"We decided to recruit Potter. The Weasley too if necessary, but we rather not bring that many new members at the same time" announced Wes to Kurt and Blaine, who looked up from their books confused.

"You mean you rather not have that much chaos contained to one room, for two hours a day" clarified Blaine.

David nodded "Potter is going to be enough of a handful by himself; we don't need to bring his sidekicks too."

"We wanted to give you heads up Blaine, if Potter is as good as he seems..."

"He will be getting some solos. I understand" said Blaine, no signs of jealousy. "It would be nice not having to arrive an hour early for every practice."

"You do?" asked Kurt surprised.

"Yeah, the council makes me sing in the background while they discuss things. They have me there to test songs selections" explained Blaine, he muttered under his breath. "I feel like an unappreciated iPod sometimes" they shared an amused glance to the confusion of the two others.

"Alright, good luck" said Kurt and resumed his reading, only to be interrupted by the combined stares of David and Wes.

"We were actually hoping you two would help..."

IIIII

"This is a bad idea" muttered Kurt as he followed the clearly delusional council, plus Blaine. "Why do you need five people anyway?"

Blaine smiled brilliantly, a little too brilliantly for his taste.

"The council decided to let Wes speak, but felt that they should be there anyways. Then I am going to assure him that I have no problem sharing the lead, if he is good enough of course. Also, they seem to think I have a charming personality..."

"Yes, I know all that, what I don't know is why I am coming along" hissed Kurt with a roll of his eyes.

"To tell them how welcoming the Warblers are, and give him your views as the newest member" said Blaine patiently. "Just tell him how much fun we have."

"Of course" said Kurt with a tight smile. In other words, lie, lie and lie some more. "Where are we going? This is our wing. Do they room here too?"

"You have yet to discover all the wonders of Dalton" replied Wes with an amused smile. "Potter shares a room with the Weasley. We are hoping to find him there."

"Four boys into one small room?" asked Kurt horrified.

"It's better than it sounds" said David cheerfully. "They have their own bathroom and the room is pretty decent in terms of space. It has two entrances. The main one, at the East wing and a smaller one in the North, which as you know is ours."

"Nobody wants the dorm because, not only do you share it with more people than usual, they also don't get warm water and the sun hit's them straight when it comes out" explained Thad.

They arrived to the end of the hallway. There was nothing there besides the window and to the right an awful painting of a fat lady with a cord hanging next to her. Thad pulled the cord and Kurt could hear the faint sound of bells. A few moments later, the painting moved towards them as if it was a normal door.

"Ah, gentleman, how can I help?" asked one of the twins with a pleasant smile.

"We would like to have a word with Potter" explained Wes, falling into his role of council head.

"I'm afraid Harry is not here yet, one moment" he turned towards the inside. "Oi Ron! When is your better half back?"

"What do I look like? His secretary!"

"Just answer the damn question! We have company!"

"I don't know! Unlike you two we are not the same person!"

"George, hit him!"

"Ow! Jeez... give me a second and I'll text him."

Kurt hid his amused smile, as he watched the four boys shift uncomfortably. They were clearly unused to such a relaxed attitude and the yelling... or the dynamics of a normal love-hate relationship between brothers. Something that Kurt himself was only starting to understand.

"Harry says he'll be here in five minutes top!"

Fred turned to them, his manners back in place. "Would you like to wait for him inside?"

"Yes thank you" Wes said amicably. Kurt was suitably impressed by his ability to pretend to be unfazed by the situation.

"Alright you two wastes of space whom I am not sure I am related to, we got company, act human" said Fred as he entered the room.

"You know, I think mom dropped him when he was little" said Ron to George with ease.

"Yeah, explains how I've got the looks and brains while he was relegated to sidekick" agreed George arrogantly.

Kurt stared in awe at the room. It had a certain cheap-chic appeal. The ceiling was higher than the normal dorms, and a big part of it was a glass window. The room itself was almost as big as his basement. There were two bunk beds in an L shape in one of the corners, a foldable table and chairs opened in the center, a door that probably led to their private bathroom and a ratty couch that Kurt would never touch.

There was also a high bookshelf, three closets against each other in the longest wall, in the corner, a plasma TV, a stereo, two different gaming consoles and Kurt spotted a mini-fridge in the last corner. It had a definitive air of 'Friends'/ Rent about it. One of the walls was covered by photographs of different sizes. Another one held a big shield in red and gold with a lion in the middle. Remembering his own, little, lifeless room, Kurt couldn't help but being envious of how these boys had injected some spark into Dalton.

"Do you have the permission for all of this?" asked Thad with a raised eyebrow. The brothers stopped their escalating squabble to stare at him with equals expressions of annoyance.

"Some of this furniture is not even from the school" concurred Wes.

"Actually, none of this is a violation of the rule book" said George crossing his arms "It clearly states that student are allowed to modify their quarters to their convenience as long as all the habitants of the aforementioned room are satisfied and in complete agreement."

"Furthermore it states that any electric appliances or energy consuming devices are allowed as long as they are listed at the beginning of the year and a monthly fee is paid to cover the extra costs" said Fred taking over.

"It also allows for those boarding, the use of Dalton's storage container in case students decide to use their own furniture. The only condition is that the room must be returned to its original state a week before the end of the year" finished Ron smugly.

"We checked" said the twins at the same time.

"Well, sorry if we don't believe you" said Wes upset that they knew rules he didn't. "With your track record, you must understand our skepticism."

"Talk to Mister O'Connor if you must or to the East prefects" offered Ron with a shrug.

"We filled all the forms and permissions at the same time we filled our re-enrolment papers, as per requirement" defended Fred, not that willing to let the matter drop.

"It is not our fault if you guys were ignorant or unwilling to do the paperwork" agreed George. "Comfort requires effort."

"We, we, we... mmm... it doesn't sound quite right... I wonder why?" said Harry as he entered the room, one hand holding his blazer over his shoulder. "It might be because, if I remember correctly, _I_filled the forms and did all the paper pushing and you all just tagged along."

"How did it go?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Let me give you this piece of random knowledge as a response, our blazers? Highly flammable; as soon as I take a nap, I am writing administration a strongly worded letter" he threw the blazer to one of the twins who held it by the shoulders.

"Oh my... guys! Look at this" he turned the piece of clothing to show that the back was missing a considerable amount of fabric. The edges indeed seemed to have been scorched by fire. Harry made a stomach dive into on one of the lower bunk beds and hid his head under a pillow, kicking his shoes off carelessly.

"Harry" said Ron with a laugh. "Sorry to burst your mattress date, but you got visitors."

"Whaaa..." he painstakingly turned to see the Warblers and groaned. He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face tiredly. "Have any of you destroyed school property recently?"

The twins and Ron exchanged a few pondering looks. "Not recently" decided Fred.

"Stole anything?"

"Not this week" answered George.

"Insulted, bribed, offended, vandalized, pranked, lied to or committed any other act that goes against the rule book?" Harry made a wave of his hand in the general direction of the visitors, when they all started to count with their fingers and mutter lowly to each other. "Concerning them..."

"Not really" said Ron with a shrug. "How about you?"

Harry hummed. "Not that I can remember" he stood up. "Well, now I am positively intrigued" Kurt's knees did not shake as the accent got ticker. Without giving Wes time to speak he continued. "Let's see if we can work it out. The two North prefects, a member of the student council, a member of the debate team and..." he stared at Kurt curiously for a second. "I am guessing new student."

Kurt tried to discretely check him out. He was tall, taller than Puck and Sam definitely, but not as much as Finn thankfully. He didn't seem so out of the window, mostly because the Weasley brothers were all tall themselves. The younger one was probably around the same height, but his built was bigger. Potter looked… if Kurt was honest, perfect. He was muscled, but in a refined way and he moved with a grace that made him irresistible to admire and he was incredibly comfortable in his own skin for somebody his age.

His hair was messy, and it made Kurt want to both do something to fix it or make it messier… he had an appealing smile, and his eyes were to die for. All in all, Harry was one of the most attractive men he had ever met in real life.

"Seems like the start of a bad joke if you ask me" muttered Ron, only to receive a slap at the back of his head from his brothers.

"Besides the obvious, what do they have in common?"

"Maybe this would go a lot faster if you let us speak," intervened Blaine with a friendly smile. The four crazy boys in the room, or at least the _craziest_, stared at Blaine as if he had grown another head.

"Where would be the fun in that?" asked one twin to the other in utter astonishment. Kurt had already lost track of who was who.

"I don't know oh brother of mine... maybe he can tell us" they stared at Blaine intensely.

"Well?" they asked in unison.

"I'll just..." said Blaine uncomfortably retreating.

"Aren't they all in the singing thing?" asked Harry, who had been staring at them as Kurt sometimes stared at Britney, with condescending amusement. He made a point of looking past Wes at Kurt. "I'll take a wild guess and say that the new kid is also in the club..." he nodded once and crossed his arms behind his back.

"You can speak now" said Ron, with his hand on a box of cereal. He was entertaining himself by throwing them in the air and catching them. "He came to a conclusion; he's just waiting to see if he's right."

"Thank you Ron, now I sound like a ponce" the twins were still staring at Blaine unblinkingly, managing to make his eyebrow twitch. Kurt bit his lips in an effort not to laugh. "Guys why don't you go ahead and put New Zealand into motion?" the twins' heads snapped towards Harry with incredible speed.

"Are you serious?" asked twin A, as Kurt had decided to refer to him.

"Cause if you aren't it's cruel to play with us like that" said twin B.

"I am serious, go" the twins pounded on Harry and hugged him as tight as they could.

With a stream of "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" and a "You are the bestest person in the world!" they ran out of the room. Harry looked at Ron.

"Don't you have a date with Hermione?"

Ron stared at him and in a mildly panicked voice he denied it. "No I don't..."

Harry frowned. "If you say so..."

"...Oh my God! I think I do! Fuck, fuck, fuck" Ron jumped, grabbed his keys and rushed outside.

Harry pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"'Mione? When Ron arrives, pretend you had plans for today and be slightly mad… yes he did" he paused and smiled at whatever was said on the other side. "Thank you!" with a satisfied nod he let himself drop on the ratty couch. "Alright gentleman, I am all ears."

Wes stepped forward, after a second of processing all the weird things that had happened in the span of ten minutes.

"We would like to offer you the opportunity to audition for the Warblers" he announced straight to the point. "I hope you realize what a rare opportunity it is that we are opening auditions for a single member, but we heard your version of 'We are the Champions' and we believe you could be a valuable addition to the group."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but Jeff had to drop fencing because it clashed with the Warblers" said Harry with a frown.

"That is correct."

"You do realize that I am the captain of the fencing team?" Kurt was certain that this meeting was going to go downhill if Wes didn't watch the tone.

"I fail to see a problem" replied Wes "I am sure somebody else would be able to pick up after you leave. You're not even a senior after all."

"I love fencing and I am committed to the club, I am not going to drop it just because you ask. So thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

Kurt wanted nothing more than to take a picture of Wes' face. It was unconceivable to him that somebody could reject the Warblers. Blaine seemed unsure what to do, but decided to step in.

"Being part of the Warblers would look great on your college application; all the guys are really friendly and..."

Harry snorted. "Ok, first of all, no offense, but I've never seen a Warbler hanging out with anybody but another Warbler. This is the first time any of you speak to me outside class. I have a responsibility to the fencing team and I have good friends there, so again, thanks, but no thanks."

His phone started ringing. "Now if that's all, I would ask you to leave. Hello?" he started to frown at whatever was being said on the other side. "Don't call me that… how did Luna get her hand stuck inside a... actually, why would she get her hand inside one in the first place?" he made a resigned noise and started walking towards the door. "Tell her not to flex her fingers or she might lose one..."

"That went well" said Blaine unsurely. Kurt snorted and walked towards the exit, at least he hadn't had to lie.

IIIII

"Come on" urged Blaine and pulled Kurt along almost at the end of rehearsal.

"Where are we going?" asked Kurt, not completely ungrateful. Running background chorus got boring after a while.

"We have to convince Potter to join in, so we're trying again" replied Wes appearing out of nowhere.

"Where are Thad and David?" asked Blaine curiously.

"They are going to conduct the Warblers meeting today..."

They walked across the campus, getting out of the main building and crossing one of the gardens, until they reached a big, simple building. A lot of guys were exiting as they entered, but nobody paid attention to them. Kurt looked around the gymnasium curiously. It didn't have a basketball court painted, but instead it had several blue padded mattresses on the floor.

"It's the fencing team's gym" explained Wes and they moved to where Harry was picking up a few random pieces of equipment. "Potter..."

"Warblers" Harry acknowledged with a roll of his eyes.

"Since you had to leave yesterday so suddenly, we came again to..."

"Answer is still no" replied Harry and bent over to pick a sword.

Unconsciously, Blaine and Kurt tilted their head to the right at the same time, following the movement and trying to get a better view. Potter had a great ass decided Kurt, a really, really great ass, and the uniform was very helpful in showing how great his ass was.

Harry turned around to address whatever Wes was saying and bit his lips to avoid from laughing. He stared at both of them clearly amused and raised an eyebrow, they blushed and stared at the ceiling instead. Wes looked over his shoulder, and back to Potter who had taken his brief distraction as an opportunity to escape.

"Where did he go?" he looked around.

"There" muttered Kurt, still blushing. In his whole life, he had never so blatantly checked out somebody before. At least Blaine had been doing it too and Potter seemed to take it in stride instead of getting offended.

In McKinley there were very few guys worthy of being ogled, and the ones that usually were tended to be the most dangerous to stare at. Kurt was a master of the once over, a quick look from the corner of his eyes and that was it. With Blaine, he was careful not to screw things over, he could already identify the start of a crush and he wanted to be sure to do things right this time.

Potter was locking the equipment and pulled the key back on his pocket. He moved to another door, with them following, Wes still talking about all the merits of being a Warbler, with Blaine occasionally adding his own comments. Kurt sighed and joined them in a less than energetic attempt of painting their glee club as fun.

"...and they've been very welcoming since I transferred..." continued Kurt monotonously. Whatever followed after that sentence was cut short when he realized that Potter was taking his shirt off. He blushed and panicking asked. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, since I just finished practice, I had all the intentions of taking a nice long shower" responded Harry with a patronizing tone and throwing his shirt at his gym bag. "I was going to wait until you all left, but since you don't seem to get the hint that I have no intentions of leaving my team, I will simply shower while you talk."

"I... but... I... Wes!" said Kurt and jumped behind the council member when Harry started to get his pants off. He glanced at Blaine who was staring at his shoes with a slight blush.

Wes turned with a frown at their weird behavior. Potter already had a towel around his waist and was walking towards one of the stalls.

Kurt made a weird noise. He had seen Potter in a towel. His body was perfect, not in an overly worked out way as he thought Sam was, but in a natural way. He had something most high school kids lacked, presence. When he was in a room people noticed him. He had been taken aback by the perfect V shape and the dark path of hair that got lost inside the towel, and his back. Dear, sweet Gaga, his back was so yummy. The shower started and he and Blaine looked at each other awkwardly, reaching an unspoken agreement.

"We can come back other day!" decided Blaine and started to pull Wes along.

"Yeah... thank you for your time!" Kurt added, almost running to the door.

"What was that?" asked Wes with arms crossed. "You were supposed to be helping, not hindering the process."

"Wes, we're gay" stated Blaine in a self-explanatory way.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Wes annoyed.

"It means there was a hot guy getting naked in front of us" replied Kurt with a roll of his eyes. "How would you feel if you were trying to have a conversation with a hot girl taking her clothes off?"

"Oh..." Wes blushed and shifted awkwardly. "I think it would be better if I ask David to help next time."

"That'd be probably for the best" replied Blaine slipping back into his dapper boy persona.

Shame thought Kurt. He had been hoping they could gush about this later.

IIIII

The next day Wes and David left almost at the beginning of rehearsal. Kurt was sure that Wes now felt awkward entering the locker room with Harry. He and Blaine exchanged a look that made it clear the lead singer was thinking along the same lines. They smiled at each other in a secretive, understanding way. Kurt felt much better suddenly, his friendship with Blaine was slowly growing and who knew, and maybe it could become something else with time. He just wished the butterflies in his stomach were less distracting.

"As per discussed in the previous meeting, we are in the process of recruiting a possible second soloist…"

Kurt drowned the sound of Wes' monotonous voice. Blaine, as did the other Warblers, nodded attentively, hanging to his every word. The last two meeting had followed the same pattern, discussing their last meeting, discussing their lack of success in recruiting Potter, but giving it a positive spin, take suggestions, Kurt stopped giving them after his first meeting, practice their set list, while Wes and somebody else slipped away to talk to Potter…

The doors suddenly slammed open, making all of them jump in surprise.

Kurt stared at the hostile faces on the other side. He absolutely did not check out the angry guys. Ok, he did, but in his defense, they were wearing sweat pants that were tight in all the right places, and form fitting shirts with the Dalton shield. Transferring to Dalton had made him become very aware of the fact that he was a hormonal teenager. It probably had something to do with the fact he was surrounded by guys _all_ the time.

"Can we help you?" asked Wes in a fake-polite tone of voice.

"Yes, we would like to know why the Warblers are trying to get our captain to quit the team" started a tall brunette.

On second thought, they were all sort of tall and muscular… and sexy. As he quickly ranked the members, and discovered they were all higher than a 7, Kurt decided he was officially a fan of the fencing team. He wondered if they needed cheerleaders and when was their next match. Match… was match the correct term for a fencing thing? Uh… uniforms, they would have those white, fitting uniforms, like the one Potter had been wearing…

"Gentlemen, I am sure this is a misunderstanding" said Thad with a calm expression.

"Are you, or are you not trying to get Harry to quit the fencing team and join the Warblers?" asked the same guy leaning over the council table.

"Despite the fact that he already refused" added another guy, with his arms crossed and a scowl.

"Repeatedly" agreed another one.

"That's a matter that only concerns the council and Potter" replied Wes acidly.

Was it so wrong that Kurt was enjoying this?

While Dalton policy was the reason he transferred, Blaine hadn't hurt either, he was fast to discover that the school did not meet all of his expectations. Everybody he had met was polite, to a painful degree. He was restricted to the uniform, which came with the boring and safe color scheme. He missed his girls and New Directions. He missed the drama and gossip. He missed Coach Sylvester; something he didn't think was possibly.

Oh Gaga, how he missed New Directions… even Rachel.

This was by far the most interesting thing that has happen in Dalton since he moved. Well, getting a look of Potter in nothing but a towel had been pretty epic too.

"That's the thing; it became our problem when your recruitment started to interfere with our practice. It's our problem, because he is the captain of the team. I get you want to win and whatever, but so do we, and let's run this statement again, because I don't think you get it" said the same tall brunette as if he was explaining physics to a two year old. "He's the _captain_ of the team… _our_team!"

"Funny that, but now that you mention it…" a voice said from behind all the guys.

Kurt saw the fencing team react in a familiar way. They paled, tensed and slowly looked over their shoulders in terror. Harry stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed.

"I do happen to be the captain, and yet, nobody cared to inform me about this… outing."

"Uh… Harry…" they shifted awkwardly, staring at their shoes.

"Practice started 7 minutes ago" he said calmly, the team flinched as if he had been yelling at their faces. "But for some strange reason I have no team in my practice" he added with a tone that sent shivers down Kurt's spine. "I want all of you to go to the entrance of the school and wait for me."

"Harry, we…" started the tall brunette. Harry raised an eyebrow in his direction and he mumbled something and stared at his shoes.

"Those without running shoes better go get them before I arrive" he made a dismissive gesture and they all scrambled to get out of the room faster than Cheerios cleared the auditorium. Cheerios! That was where he had seen those expressions before; it came with the uniform and the signing of your soul to Coach Sylvester.

"I apologize in behalf of my team" said Harry once they had all filter out of the room. "However they do have a point, you interrupted our practice yesterday for the sole reason of recruiting me, when I have been very clear about my refusal. Maybe with more witness it would be clearer. I don't want to join the Warblers, thanks for the offer, but really, no thanks."

He gave a hard look to the council. "I can assure you my team won't bother you anymore, but should the Warblers interrupt our practice again, or continue to press the issue, I will be handing matters to the faculty. Have a good day."

He turned on his heels and left, banging the doors closed on his way out. Kurt absently thought that Rachel would approve of his dramatic exit.

IIIII

Harry walked towards his team with a pissed off air. Moody, their coach, was calmly resting against the wall. This was an issue that the captain of the team should handle. Tom, the co-captain, was standing slightly in front of the team, staring at them with disapproval and with his arms crossed. He and Harry had been in a meeting with Moody when they decided to bail practice to intimidate the Warblers.

He had them all sitting down, and refused to say a word.

"I would like to know what the hell where you all thinking?" asked Harry starting to pace in front of them. Tom remained in the background, with a stoic air. "Well? I am waiting for an answer."

"We just thought… we wanted to get them off your back" mumbled someone.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I hope you all realize this was a stupid idea" hissed Harry looking down on them. "This is not the way we deal with problems in this school, and more importantly, this is not the way _my _team is going to solve problems. You have an issue pertinent to the club; you come to me, Tom or our coach. Even a teacher! You don't go off to intimidate someone. It is not right, and I won't have anybody in this team thinking this is appropriate behavior" he huffed trying to calm himself down.

"I will not lead a team that doesn't respect and trust their captain" he continued making them all start to protest. "No, I don't want to hear it" he said silencing them. "What you did was not only a blatant disrespect to the rules of the school, but it was a slap in the face to Tom, the coach, and me… especially me" he made eye contact with all of them.

"I have been committed to this team since I started in Dalton; I have been at every practice and at every match… as a member and as a captain, it is nothing but insulting that you all think my dedication and hard work would be easily swayed because another team asked me to join them. I was there when we won nationals last year, and I plan for all of us to be there again this year…" he gave them a disappointed look. "At least that was the plan."

He turned his back and started to walk away.

"Harry!" called someone. "Harry! We are sorry ok? It was stupid!"

"Why bother?" asked Harry extending his arms. "Clearly you don't respect me as a captain; you don't trust my loyalty, dedication and commitment, and well, now I don't trust you and a team that doesn't trust each other is bound to fail."

"We trust you Harry, it's like Pete said; it was stupid. Can we run laps and just get over it?"

"You wanna run this out?" he asked and they all nodded, dreading what they knew was coming to them. "Fine, we run then…" said Harry with an evil glint in his eyes.


	2. Mind Fucking, Parrots and Frolicking

**Chapter 2**

_Of Mind Fucking, Parrots and Frolicking_

The rain had started falling half an hour ago, the cold weather making it almost impossible to bear, but the group of teenagers powered through.

"We are approaching the starting point, and I want to remind you all, anybody that wants to stop is welcome to do it now" yelled Harry over the rain. "If you start another lap with the team, you finish it with the team or you are out, and I repeat, nobody has to run with me…"

IIIII

"What are they doing?" Kurt asked, staring out of the window with the rest of the Warblers. Jeff glanced at them and sighed.

"Harry's method of punishing members of the team is well… it's quite harsh" said Jeff getting his hands inside of his pockets.

"We should alert the faculty" Thad said concerned.

Jeff snorted. "They are not being forced to run… look, it's like this: Harry's way of disciplining a member is to do the punishment he feels fits the crime himself. You can opt to do it with him or not do it at all without consequences, but if you chose not to do it…" he stared at the team. "You don't feel part of the team anymore. They are running to prove to him they belong in the team… it also works to stop anybody from breaking rules, because they know that essentially, they are punishing Harry too."

"They've been running for three hours now" Wes said.

"And they'll keep running as long as Harry does" Jeff said. "See that point where coach Moody is? That's the starting point, if you want to stop running you have to do it there, if you start running another lap, you have to finish it or you are off the team."

"That's quite harsh" Blaine said with surprise.

"If you don't want to run the lap you can wait there and join the next one" explained Jeff shrugging. "It's so that the team understands that if you start something, you finish it. Harry must be very mad at them if he hasn't stopped yet."

IIIII

Harry glanced at his watch and deliberately slowed down until he came to a stop in front of Moody.

"Alright people, that's it for today. I know you all have other things to do after fencing and I won't make you miss your other commitments" he said crossing his arms. "For those interested, I will continue during next practice. _Dismissed_"

"How long will we be running?"

"Until I can trust you with a weapon again" snapped Harry and walked away.

It took a week and a half for the team to return to regular practices after that.

IIIII

"I don't get it" Kurt said sitting in front of Jeff and startling the Warbler. He and Kurt had barely spoken, but the new Warbler seemed frustrated enough to forget social protocol. "How come Glee club is popular here even if it has never won anything, but the fencing team is not popular when they won nationals last year and have a pretty impressive record?"

Jeff seemed puzzled and paused to think about it.

"It's not so much that they aren't popular, because they are… but the Warblers get a lot more exposure. We put concerts in the hallways, we perform at alumni reunions, we do that too when donors come to the school, we go out and represent Dalton at different events, we go to hospitals and the like to increase Dalton's profile… being a Warbler is a privilege because it allows you to get close to people with a lot of connections, and since we represent Dalton, you need to have good grades, a clean record, and behave during classes. They need to trust that you won't harm the school's image, so because the faculty treats us differently, the students do" finished explaining Jeff.

"I see" Kurt said frowning. "You're just a shiny object the school dangles around."

"We" Jeff said closing his book. "_We_ are a shiny object, you're a Warbler too… the joke you made? It _was_ funny, but it was not appropriate and you could never get away with something like that in a formal dinner."

Kurt seemed surprised by the revelation. "That's why the council is so strict" he said biting his lower lip.

"Yes" said Jeff. "That's why the Warblers need to follow tradition to the letter and be… perfect I guess."

"That's kind of sad" Kurt said. "Glee is supposed to be fun."

"The fencing club is popular in a low key manner" said Jeff conversationally. "People go to the events; they know the club and they are well respected for their achievements. They just don't have any pressure on them… well, except Harry since he's the captain and needs to keep them in line. But he's pretty good and balancing his duties and personal life."

"It's weird" decided Kurt, playing with his tie.

"Why is it weird?" asked Jeff. Kurt hesitated and Jeff smiled. "You don't have to censor yourself around me, I am more open minded than the rest of the club in these matters. At least I like to think so... and I did use to be part of the fencing team."

"It's like McKinley and Dalton are mirrors, everything is backwards here" Kurt said. "Glee club is cool here, not in McKinley. The fencing club reminds me a bit of the Cheerios, who used to rule the school, but here they are the underdogs, even though they have several wins…"

Jeff laughed a little. "It does sound weird… what else?"

"Uh… I don't want to offend, but glee club here is a lot of hard work, but very little fun. Back home it was the opposite, the Cheerios was all about work and no fun and New Directions was fun for the most part. But here the fencing club seems to be the ones having fun."

"They do" Jeff said with a sad smile. "I wish I could have done both, but as I said, being a Warbler is a full time job. However it does come with a lot of benefits. I need all the references I can get to get into an Ivy League College, and the faculty will pull a lot of strings for the Warblers."

"I see" Kurt said frowning.

He didn't comment on his final observation, how McKinley had everything in the open, good and bad, unlike Dalton who simply repressed everything. Sure, the anti-bullying policy was severe in Dalton, but it resulted in subdued students.

"We have a fundraising dinner the day after tomorrow" Jeff said. "I am not sure if they would let you come since you're new, but Wes would probably let you know today after rehearsal."

"Thanks for the heads up" Kurt said smiling. "And for the insight, for all his good qualities, Blaine can be a bit…" he trailed off.

"Oblivious?" asked Jeff smiling. "I know what you mean, I swear it's the hair gel, it's probably pressing down some part of his brain that makes him forgetful."

Kurt giggled. "So, what should I expect from this dinner?"

IIIII

He was glad he had spoken to Jeff and hadn't been blindsided by the announcement. As it turned out, Wes and the council agreed to allow Kurt to go. Apparently they were mandatory for all members, and they didn't want to seem like they were leaving the new kid behind. A grueling three hours followed the announcement, which had been made at the start of rehearsal. It made him a bit self-conscious, knowing they were all putting a lot of attention on him to make sure he was fitting in.

If nothing else, New Directions had left him with the ability to adapt at lightning speed. He was grateful, since the last thing he wanted was to create more concerns about his place in the Warblers. They made sure Kurt knew his part perfectly, from the set list to the dance steps; if the light bouncing they did could be considered that.

"And remember, don't put anything decorative on your uniform" repeated Blaine for the dozen time, more aware than the others about that particular personality trait of his.

They had let everybody but him leave once they were satisfied with him performance wise. Blaine had stuck around too, for 'moral support' and to give him a few tips of his own.

Wes and David drilled into him all kinds of protocol and things he wasn't allowed to do, Thad forcing him to memorize the names of the major donors and other important people and Blaine piping in every once in a while with a story that was no help whatsoever.

He sucked it up and made no comments, ignoring how much he was itching to say that despite coming from a public school, he was perfectly capable of acting in a civilized manner. After promising several times there would be no inappropriate jokes, he was allowed to leave.

IIIII

They arrived early at the restaurant that had been booked for the occasion. While Wes, David, and Thad ensured they had enough space for their performance. Kurt admired the fancy decorations and mourned the fact a perfect opportunity for fashion had been wasted. He was starting to resent his blazer, especially now that he had absolutely no mark of his personality on it.

"Hey, don't be nervous" Blaine said smiling next to him. "Wes says we'll be sitting together this time, while you learn the ropes."

"Good" Kurt said trying not to feel offended they had assigned Blaine to babysit him.

"I still can't believe you made us stop at McDonalds" said a girl's voice, making all of them turn in curiosity.

"I am telling you, you will regret not eating before this dinner" said a second voice, a male, British accent… Kurt recognized that yummy voice.

"This is a fundraising dinner Harry, we are going to be served food!" said the female voice again. They turned around the corner and were finally in full view.

"Ok, how about this, if I am right, after this is finished, for one whole minute, you will have to endure the _I told you so _song" said Potter with a devilish smirk.

The girl's eyes narrowed, her arm was linked to his in a casual manner, both at ease with each other. They looked quite striking together.

"Alright, but when I am right, you will write on your forehead with a sharpie, 'Hermione Granger's bitch'"

"Hey, I am getting the shorter end of the deal here" Harry said still smirking.

"I am entering a deal with the devil, I think that entitles me to a bigger reward" she said haughtily.

"Alright, alright, but when I win, it will be 5 minutes of the _I told you so _song and I will have Fred and George's help… and there will be dancing, and pointing and probably confetti and some sort of thing that declares you were wrong" Harry said seriously. He made a diagonal motion with his hand over his chest. "You know? The thing they use in those scary pageants for kids."

"3 minutes and I won't wear anything" she said in response.

"3 minutes, but you will still wear the thing" he bargained.

They looked at each other, before smirking confidently and separating so they could shake hands.

"Deal" they said at the same time.

Kurt immediately assessed how the girl was dressed, and was a little disappointed when he found no faults. She was wearing a gorgeous, simple purple dress; hair styled over one shoulder and her makeup was natural, bringing her best features to light in a subtle manner. She was very beautiful and by how she had dressed, he could tell she was a down to earth girl. After he was satisfied with her, he moved to examine Potter and for a second felt he had tunnel vision.

Harry Potter owned an Armani suit, not just owned it as a possession, but he _owned_ the look… he wore it divinely. It looked tailor made, fitting him like a second skin and showing off his body in a refined manner. His shirt was white and his tie was burgundy. Not Kurt's first choices, especially since he didn't match his date, but well-made anyways.

"Potter" greeted Wes confused. "What are you doing here?"

The girl and Potter stopped arguing to look at him. Potter shrugged. "The headmaster asked me to come, since I know some of the guests."

"Oh" Wes said surprised. "Why are you not wearing your uniform?"

"Because I am not in class" Harry said like the answer was obvious. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you make such a big deal about the blazers, you have been attending private schools for long enough to get used to them by now" she commented while they moved to the end of the room.

"Ah, but there's a big difference between an American private school and a British one" he said with a secretive tone.

"Oh, do please enlighten me" she said humoring him.

"You might have built schools that look like ours, but you don't have our spirit" he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes at him again. "In England, no matter how posh the school, no matter how formal the uniforms are, no matter how refined the buildings and how strict the rules, inside every student attending there's an anarchist waiting to rebel."

She laughed fondly. "That explains so much about you…"

Harry whispered so they wouldn't be overheard. "If I wasn't afraid it would tempt them to start recruiting me again, I'd start singing Anarchy in the UK."

She laughed again, smiling at his antics.

"Ah, everybody is here already" said Headmaster Talley clapping his hands enthusiastically once. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I am glad you could join us."

"My pleasure" she responded with a polite smile. Harry just gave a nod of acknowledgment and remained silent.

"Our guests will start arriving soon…" as he explained how the evening would go, Harry tuned him out. He knew why he was here and it wasn't to suck up to people. He started looking around the room and smiled to himself when he saw the new student's bored expression, in a sea of polite eagerness.

"If you're going to be ogling people, at least be more discreet" Hermione said with a smirk. She followed his eyes for a second, before humming in approval. "He's cute."

"Why Hermione, am I that horrible as a date that you are checking people out so blatantly in my presence?" he joked, both having mastered the art of pretending to be paying attention while arguing ages ago.

"Are you implying I am a bad date?" she asked incredulous.

"Your dress could be sluttier" he said in response, biting his tongue when she stepped over his foot in retaliation.

IIIII

"Professor, I am glad to see you again" Harry said with a genuine smile, the first one of the night.

"Harry my boy!" the man said with a wide grin, and ignoring Headmaster Talley completely walked towards him, evolving him in a hug which he returned gladly. "Let me look at you, two years and so many changes already. You should be visiting me more often young man."

Harry chuckled. "It is not my fault your previous commitments haven't allowed us to meet since I moved. I have visited plenty of times."

"But not enough" said another voice, Harry turned and produced another honest smile.

"Professor McGonagall" he said and moved to greet her. She hugged him, patting his back before separating.

"As always, I am glad to see you well Potter" she said and Harry smiled, tilting his head in respect.

"May I present you to Hermione Granger?" he asked pulling Hermione gently towards them. The girl seemed almost starstruck by the two adults. "She's an avid follower of your work and one of my best friends since I moved."

"It's an honor" she said breathlessly, resisting the urge to bow.

"Likewise" said the man briefly, while the woman nodded politely.

"Shall we escort you to your table?" asked Harry offering his arm to the woman, who graciously accepted. The man smiled internally at the young girl's discomfort and offered his arm.

"So, what of my work have you read Miss Granger?"

Her eyes shinned, and started speaking, any shyness gone from her.

IIIII

"Who are they?" Kurt asked peeking from behind the curtain. He spotted the most regal woman he had ever seen stepping into the restaurant, escorted by a perfectly groomed man. By the way they walked, dressed and how people stared after them in awe, he guessed they were a big deal.

"That's Dr. Minerva McGonagall" said David excitedly. "She has PhD's in English Literature and a second in Linguistics, from Harvard and Oxford if I am not mistaken…"

"And the man?" he asked interested.

"He's like the ultimate scholar, he's in charge of one of the most prestigious universities in England" Wes said next to them. "He has several PhD's, I know one of them is in Politics, other in Social Science, Philosophy and there is at least one more…"

"What's his name?" asked Kurt.

They all stared as the man's stoic demeanor broke when he saw Harry, and they greeted each other warmly. The woman also following his example.

"Gellert Grindelwald" David said finally.

IIIII

"How is Professor Dumbledore? I was surprised to hear he wouldn't be visiting, how is the management of school going for him these days?" asked Harry once they took their seats. Hermione seemed puzzled. "Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of the boarding school, while Professor Grindelwald is in charge of Hogwarts University, and Professor McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress."

"It's quite a big institution" said Grindelwald proudly. "One of a kind..."

"It's a good arrangement" Harry said playfully. "Professor Dumbledore fills his student with ideals and Professor Grindelwald with ideas."

"Oh, is that silly motto still around?" asked McGonagall with a laugh, before answering Harry's original question. "The three of us couldn't all leave at the same time, and it was about time Albus stayed."

"Quite, he leaves us in charge often enough" said Grindelwald in good humor. "He was sulking when we left, and Minerva and I left very explicit instructions with the kitchen staff not to over indulge him."

Harry's lips quirked into a smile, and Hermione made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I'm sure he is more upset about not being able to discuss your lectures, than about staying alone" said Harry. Both Professors were booked to make appearances at Harvard, Yale, and Princeton over the next week, and they had taken a _slight_ detour to visit Columbus, or Harry more precisely.

"Have you decided what you are going to study yet?" asked Grindelwald to Harry, linking his fingers and resting his elbows on the table.

"Finance and International Economies… just like the last time you asked" Harry said in a bored tone.

"I do not understand why you insist on aiming for such a tedious existence" said Grindelwald with the air of an offended man.

Harry turned to Hermione. "He is upset, because out of all the outstanding programs in Hogwarts University, Economics is one of the few departments where he doesn't lecture frequently" he explained, he returned to the man and smiled cheekily. "As I said Professor, it's irrelevant what I study, since I do not plan to attend Hogwarts University."

"Nonsense" said the man waving him off. "Hogwarts is the best institution in England, and quite possibly the world, you'd be a fool to waste your chance to attend. Albus might have allowed you to wander away from his grasp, but I will do no such a thing… and you will study something challenging and worthwhile under my tutelage young man."

"Oh Geller, I do think Mr. Potter is quite capable of deciding what to do with his future" said McGonagall with a huff. "If he wants to waste his talents and stroll meaninglessly through life, then that's his choice."

"Why thank you Professor McGonagall, that is exactly what I will do. In fact, I will stroll so hard, that I will stroll the meaningless out of life" Harry said unfazed by them. Hermione massaged her temples, resisting the urge to throttle her friend, while he smiled charmingly at their scowls, unfazed.

IIIII

As planned, the Warblers performed 5 songs before separating and each going to a different table. Acting as hosts along with a member of the faculty, Kurt was beyond surprised that he and Blaine had ended in the main table. Where Potter and, Hermione Granger if he wasn't mistaken, were already sitting with the two people they had been discussing behind stage. Six more guests were at the table, all of which seemed to be hypnotized by the other four. It didn't take long for Kurt to understand why.

"We all knew that the Euro crisis was coming" Harry said passionately. "The whole premise was built on a shaky foundation at best! It was too soon to change to a single currency and the process was unnecessarily rushed."

"Now Harry, you cannot throw accusations like that lightly" said Grindelwald with a serious air. "The process was carefully planned and while it could have taken longer, it was done masterfully."

"It was full of questionable steps" Harry said shaking his head. "For example, the ratio of gross government debt to GDP was not meant to exceed 60%, but they unashamedly disregarded what was meant to be a protective measure to allow certain countries to join."

"Oh, of course you would fixate on that!" the man said scowling.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Harry asked outraged. "Oh, do please ignore the blatant double standards and overlook how some countries are mass unsustainable mountains of debt…"

"I have to agree with Potter in that regard Gellert" said McGonagall with an authoritarian air. "Just look at the facts…"

"But don't the roots of the problem go all the way back to the end of Second World War?" asked Hermione once the woman had finished talking.

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere" said Grindelwald while Harry groaned and McGonagall sighed, taking a long sip of her wine.

"You had to bring it up" Harry said accusingly, just before Grindelwald started talking.

Kurt and Blaine watched with the rest of the table as arguments flew between Potter, Granger, and the two adults. The arguments growing in complexity, while numbers, dates, events and names were quoted with ease. After the shock passed, Kurt nudged Blaine and they did their best to maintain an interesting conversation with the other people at the table, who seemed relieved they weren't about to try to engage them into the same type of dialogue.

Food was brought to their tables, but Grindelwald, McGonagall and Potter waved them off, the three of them now deep into a conversation about the transcendentalist literature movement. Granger faltered for a second.

"Feel free to eat dear" said McGonagall kindly. "But beware that Gellert and Potter are not above waiting for your mouth to be full to give a lethal blow."

"I'd never!" Harry said with an offended air. "And if anybody brings up Kant one more time, I will be forced to hang myself."

"Would you prefer we stick to Emerson and Thoreau?" asked Grindelwald sarcastically. "How dreadfully dull…"

"I would prefer a change of topic" Harry said without missing a beat.

"Very well, shall we adventure into ethics?" offered McGonagall.

"I never discuss ethics with Gryffins" denied the man. "Their notions of the world are too idealistic."

Potter and McGonagall bristled offended, and immediately launched into attack mode. Granger gave up and waved the waiter away. Potter was able to give her the smuggest look Kurt had ever seen, while providing facts and examples that backed Professor McGonagall's arguments.

IIIII

After everybody had cleared the restaurant, and the only people remaining were the students and faculty, Granger slumped into a seat ungracefully. Kurt pretended to pay attention to Wes, and not look like he was listening to their conversation. She massaged her temples, groaning.

"Oh dear God, that was brutal" she said with a tired voice. "I feel my mind has been violated!"

"There, there" Harry said patting her shoulder without even looking at her. His eyes fixated on one of the side mirrors, from where he could study the Warblers. He caught the new transfer trying to listen in interested, and smirked, taking his phone out.

"You're such a source of warmth and comfort" she said bitingly.

"I am sorry if I can't muster the inner teddy bear in me" said Harry laughing. "But I have become immune to them… I was 11 when I met Professors Grindelwald, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape. I'm used to their antics by now, but I assure you Hermione, that until you spend 5 minutes in the same room with them, your mind hasn't been fucked properly… this was _at best_ frolicking."

"Oh, boohoo, you grew up around the greatest minds of our time! Let's all cry for the lost ignorant teenager you could have been" she said with unnecessary dramatics.

"I know" Harry said pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes, and returned to texting on his phone. "To think I would never get to know him…" he laughed and dodged when she reached to hit him in the ribs. "But seriously, I am still healing mental scars from the last time I was in a room with all of them. Not to mention the trauma of talking to Professor Snape when I was 11. He tried to explain thermochemistry and quantum mechanics. He was working on his, I don't know, second or third thesis, so it was the only thing in his mind."

Suddenly energized, Hermione stood up and pointed at him. "_You evil, evil person_!" he raised his head to look at her. She poked him in the chest. "How could you let me come here so unprepared! My flashcards were completely useless!"

"You had flashcards?" repeated Harry dumbfounded.

"Yes! About their work, if I had known they wouldn't want to talk about that I would have focused more on European Economics and History! Or Victorian Literature, or German Politics, or Philosophy, or Latin! I lost so many parts of the conversation because you all quoted things in Latin! I was horrible; they must think I am the most uncultured person they ever came across!"

"Hermione, relax, you did well" Potter said returning to his phone.

"I want to know all the books you used for your research! And your notes, I want that too!" she said with a glare.

"What research?" Harry asked pocketing the device. "What notes? What books? The only thing I did to prepare for this evening was picking up my suit from the dry cleaners and going for dinner beforehand."

"You're such a liar" said Hermione with a shiver. "I know you didn't pick up the suit. Luna went to pick it up to make sure you wouldn't weasel your way out of wearing the Armani she chose."

"I still don't see why I had to wear this suit!" said Harry sounding like he had used the line several times already. He took his jacket off and she accepted it with a smile, he helped her put it on over her shoulders with an air of familiarity and offered his arm. They started to exit the restaurant at the same time the Warblers did.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder if they were a couple. They didn't necessary act like they were, but he could be mistaken.

"All fashion queries in this group are to be redirected to Luna as per agreement in our 5th monthly meeting" she said with a bored air.

Harry shrugged and opened the door.

"You do know you lost the bet don't you?" he asked.

"I am aware" she said through gritted teeth.

"Good, I just wanted to advise you that I've decided a parrot will be part of the song. I just need to train one first… it will also have to wait until I hire somebody to cut the confetti to look like me pointing at you and laughing…"

"Why can't you just torture me the medieval way?" she asked with despair.

"Because it lacks originality" he said with an offended air. "And also it's quite possibly illegal… and blood stains are such a pain."

Hermione gave an audible sigh of exasperation. A whistle of appreciation sounded from the parking lot, and Hermione turned to the sound, ready to put her 'feminist' pride to use.

"Ronald Weasley!" she said appalled. "Do not whistle at me like I am some sort of… of…"

"Piece of meat" whispered Harry.

"Exactly! Like a piece of meat!"

"Or an animal" he whispered again.

"Yes! I am not a dog you can call by whistling!"

"Or a cartoon…"

"I am not a cart… wait what?" she asked looking at her friend. "Harry if you're going to be of no help, then do not speak."

"Yeah Harry, if you're not going to help don't speak" said Ron nodding along obediently. Hermione looked from one to the other.

"I need sane friends! Normal friends… just other friends" she said throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"I have a question!" Harry said raising his hand. "Will these friends need to be sane and normal, or do you want a group of sane friends, a second group of normal friends, and then a third group of miscellaneous?"

"Uh, uh, I have a question too!" Ron said jumping up and down excitedly, his arm also in the air. "If you have other friends, will you have another boyfriend?" he spoke quickly again. "Follow up question! Does that mean I have to look for another girlfriend?"

"My turn! My turn! Are you looking to diversify and include other nationalities or are you just looking for locals?"

"What are the requisites for sane friends?"

"Define normal"

"Do they have to be interesting people?"

"What will be the dress code?"

"Are you color coding them?"

"Are the groups allowed to interact with each other?"

With a delighted laugh Harry and Ron dodged the shoes thrown their way, allowing them to fly over their heads.

"You immature childes!" she yelled. "You are driving me crazy! Crazy I tell you!"

"She's one of us" Harry said proudly.

"One of us, one of us, one of us" chanted Ron, he paused. "Does that mean she would be the crazy of the group?"

"Go get my shoes! And get me back home!" she yelled.

"Whoof" barked Harry sarcastically. "I am sorry. I have started a syndicate for dogs. We won't fetch, till we're fed is our slogan. You understand that as the president and founder, it would be terrible publicity if I contradict our core belief."

"Power to the people!" Ron said raising a fist in the air.

Harry frowned at him. "It's not power to the people, why would a dog syndicate advocate for that?"

"Yeah, I see your point, but power to the dogs is not…"

"RUN!" yelled Harry when Hermione rushed towards them, with a laugh both friends bolted away from her, running in between the Warblers, a bare foot Hermione, holding her dress in one hand, hot on their heels. They made it all the way to the fountain, choosing one side and moving opposite to where Hermione moved.

Harry quickly got rid of his shoes and jumped into the fountain, standing in the middle. Ron followed his example soon after.

"You cowards" hissed Hermione.

"Hey, when it comes to war, love and enraged women everything is fair" Harry said wisely.

"Think she will follow us?" asked Ron with a smirk.

"She doesn't have the guts" Harry said looking straight at her.

Slowly, Hermione raised one foot. Harry and Ron looked at her defiantly, until she actually got in. They retreated one step worriedly. She made it two steps into the fountain before it turned on. She shrieked when the water fell on her.

"Oh my God" Ron said covering his mouth. The fountain stopped and Harry aborted the beginning of inhibited laughter.

"I am so sorry" he said moving slowly away from Hermione, hands in front of him, as if he was trying not to spook a wild animal. "I thought they had turned it off already" he added with small chuckles, and exited the fountain, not once giving his back to her.

Hermione slowly took a wet strand of hair from her face and glared at him.

"I am going to murder you Harry Potter" she said slowly.

"Before you do that" Harry said laughing, while Ron moved towards her, knowing in this occasion he was safe from her rage. "Let me tell you that I have chocolate and towels in the car and I know this great Chinese place that's still open."

"Fine! I won't kill you" she said with a huff, but her face was already breaking into an evil smile. "I'll let Luna do it, just wait till she finds out you ruined my dress and your suit!"

"It's just water!" protested Harry.

Hermione was about to retort and start a lecture of some kind, when Ron reached her. Pulling her towards him, he kissed her on the lips just as the fountain and the lights turned on again. He dipped her for a second and even through the kiss, her smile was obvious. One of her hands moved to cup his cheek, completing the moment. Harry's phone quickly found its way to his hand and he snapped a few pictures.

When his friends separated, they both had a severe case of love sick looks. Their bright grins only mirrored by Harry's affectionate one. Ron lifted Hermione bridal style with ease, making her laugh airily. He carried her out of the fountain, while Harry picked his shoes, Ron's and Hermione's.

"I still maintain that it's just water" said Harry once he sensed Hermione and Ron's moment could be interrupted. "Clothes should survive water… I think they even need water to be washed!"

"You tell that to her!" she said cracking evilly at his horrified expression. Ron laughed too.

"It's alright dude, I'm sure she won't kill you as much as…" whatever he said next was too far away for anybody to hear.

The three of them climbed into a car, with Harry at the wheel and disappeared from the parking lot. Not once did they acknowledge the Warblers. And a tiny part of Kurt wished he had been in the car with them, but he silenced it and focused on Blaine's rambles about their table. Nodding along when it was appropriate.

IIIII

"Just ask him out already" Ron said with a roll of his eyes, as they changed in the locker room. "He's been starting to watch you lately, and I know you are interested. Hermione told me how you were showing off at the dinner just for him."

Harry shrugged. "I think he's dating Anderson" he halfheartedly added. "And I wasn't showing off…"

"Who?" asked Ron with a frown.

"Blaine, lead singer of the show choir club" explained Harry with a sigh, taking his shirt off and grabbing a towel.

"You know, that habit of yours of calling people by their last names is annoying" Ron said picking his own towel and leaning against his locker. "And fine, let's say you weren't showing off at the dinner, how about the whole shower thing?"

"I needed a shower, they were in the locker room, it's not my fault those two events happened around the same time" he said defensively.

"We were going out running, you didn't need to shower" said Ron with a smirk. Harry didn't back off. "You were practically freezing because your hair was wet."

"I've run in worse conditions" said Harry flippantly. "Now, common, let's go get my ego bruised" he said at the door.

"Hey, when I tag along to your runs, I don't complain..." Ron said pulling his hair into his cap and letting his goggles hang around his neck.

"Don't complain? You spend the whole time moaning about how miserable you are" Harry said patting his shoulder and exiting the locker room.

True to Harry's prediction, after a few warming laps it didn't take long for Ron to get a considerable advantage. Harry, already used to it, kept the same pace and concentrated on his breathing. He'd drag him tomorrow for his morning run and get even.

"Hey Ron" called Harry when he saw that the coach started to signal to his watch. "Your practice is about to start, see you later"

"Sure..." his face twisted. "You're dragging me to run tomorrow aren't you?"

"You know it" Harry said laughing.

"Just go for it!" yelled Ron as an afterthought, Harry rolled his eyes already on the other side of the pool.

IIIII

"Sorry!" said Blaine after bumping into somebody, the stack of books blocking his view fell with a loud thud to the floor.

"Anderson" Potter said with an easy smile, helping Blaine pick up his stuff.

"Oh... hi Ha... Potter"

"You can call me Harry if you want, I'm not even sure why everybody calls me Potter here anyways" he offered while holding most of the books in his hands.

"When you transferred, you called everybody by their last names or at least that's what I've been told" explained Blaine, glad that the other boy didn't seem fazed by his momentarily clumsiness. "It seemed appropriate to correspond."

"Huh" Harry said and blinked surprised. "That has been coming to bite me in the arse lately..." Blaine smiled amused. "Need any help with these?"

"Uh... yeah actually, my arms were starting to feel numb" Blaine muttered thankful. Deciding his pride wasn't worth falling down the stairs. "Miss Jefferson asked me to return them to the library" he said when he felt the silence was starting to become awkward, at least on his part. Potter seemed as relaxed as he always did.

"So, are you going to try and convert me?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow, easily opening a door and holding it, while balancing his considerable pile of books with the other. Blaine was impressed despite himself.

"Not really, if you said no I don't see the point of trying to force the issue" responded Blaine easily. "But if Wes asks, I made several, very persuasive arguments."

"I'll make sure to say you almost had me" Harry responded with a smirk. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the name of the new student?"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel" replied Blaine, already used to everybody coming to him to enquire about their newest member.

"Are you two dating?" Harry asked not missing a beat. Blaine's head swirled around in surprise and he tripped. Harry's arm coming out of nowhere, grabbing his shoulder and letting him go a second later, when he had regained his balance.

"No!" said Blaine blushing. "I mean, Kurt and me are just friends."

"But he is gay, isn't he?" asked Harry.

Blaine's jaw tensed. "Just because we are both gay, doesn't mean we are dating..."

"Hey, I'm not making any assumptions here" Harry said with a calm voice. "If you are not dating or interested, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I ask him out. I see you two hanging out all the time and I wasn't sure if you had something going on or not."

"Since when are you gay?" asked Blaine with a taken aback air.

"Bi, always been" replied Harry with a shrug. "My first relationship was with a guy."

"I didn't know" Blaine said honestly puzzled, staring at Harry with a frown.

"Why would you? We've never really spoken to each other" Harry said with no judgment in his tone, he opened the library door.

"Why is that?" Blaine asked suddenly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you name one friend of yours that isn't in the Warblers?" Blaine stared at the floor in concentration, apparently just realizing that. Harry shifted guiltily. "I didn't mean anything by it, if you have good friends there, who am I to judge? Anyways... is Kurt single then?"

"Yeah he is..."

"Are you interested?" asked Harry. "Because if you are, I'm not going to get in the middle of you two..."

"Not really, Kurt and me are honestly just friends... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fair's fair" replied Harry while passing him the books one by one.

"Why did you ask for my permission if we haven't really talked to each other? I'm just curious" asked Blaine while scanning each book and dropping it in the return box.

"I might not know you, but that's not a reason to trample you over" Harry responded.

"Kurt is not the type of guy you ask just because you want a date, he's the commitment type" said Blaine turning to stare at Harry. "He's been through a lot. He doesn't need somebody to play with his feelings, and I know about your reputation, so while I have no personal reasons to tell you this, other than concern for my friend, I think it would be best if you stay away."

Harry stared at him in surprise. He calmly put the rest of the books in a nearby table. "Look who's making assumptions now" he pointed out before walking out. Blaine felt strangely guilty. He continued scanning the books unsure why.

IIIII

It wasn't his intention to ask Kurt so soon after his conversation with Anderson. He actually wanted to give it a few days before even approaching him, but on his way out he saw him studying in the corner of the library, and before he knew what he was doing, he was in front of him.

"Hey"

Kurt raised his head from a particularly tricky problem and stared in surprise at Potter. "Uh... hi"

"I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Harry Potter" he extended his hand and Kurt tilted his head, but shook it anyways.

"Kurt Hummel. I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason for this impromptu introduction?"

Harry smiled at his chosen vocabulary. "I admit I do have a hidden motive..."

"I have absolutely no power or influence in the council, if they hadn't left you alone yet, then I am sorry to say I can't do anything... of course, even if I had some, I would be using it to get me a solo..." he said trailing off and looking into the distance.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime" said Harry, with his hands in his pockets.

"Out?" repeated Kurt his attention snapping back to him full force.

"Yes out, as in a date, with me" Harry shifted from one foot to the other when the only thing Kurt did was stare at him.

"Are you serious?" asked Kurt finally.

Harry's lips twitched. "Yes... so, what do you say? Would you like to?"

Kurt tried to make sense of what was happening. He had imagined the moment a guy would ask him out a million times, first with Finn, momentarily with Sam and recently with Blaine. He always imagined his first date would end with his first kiss. Gaga knew that fantasy had been shot.

He still wanted his first date to be worth it. To actually lead somewhere, he wanted his first date to lead to his first boyfriend. He stared at Harry's expecting face and thought about what Wes and Blaine had said about him. He was good looking, but Kurt wanted to go out with somebody that wasn't a complete stranger. With Blaine he knew they had things in common, so it wouldn't be awkward.

Karofsky stole his first kiss and ruined that experience for him. He needed the rest of his firsts to be perfect to make up for it. That included his first date.

"Wow, I'm flattered, really, but sorry I..." he struggled to put in words his reasoning.

Harry nodded once. "Don't worry. It was worth a shot anyways."

"I feel really awful saying no" Kurt said biting his lip.

Harry laughed. "It's ok really, I will survive the rejection, I hear people do it all the time" he smiled one last time and left. Kurt stared at Harry's retreating back and tried to convince himself that he did the right thing.

At least he had been mature about it.

"What did Potter want?" Blaine asked taking a seat next to him.

Kurt turned and frowned. "How did you know he wanted something with me?"

Blaine blushed. "To be honest, he approached me early. He asked if we were dating."

"Oh... what did you say?" Kurt enquired as nonchalantly as he could, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"The truth of course" replied Blaine opening his book. "That we are just friends."

"Right, of course... what else did he say?"

"Not much, he simply wanted to make sure that I wasn't interest or anything." Blaine smiled at him. "I told him I only saw you as a friend and all, but that he shouldn't ask you out anyways. I mean, he's clearly not your type... besides, with his reputation, I don't think it's a good idea for him to get involved with you."

"What reputation?" asked Kurt, momentarily letting his curiosity take over.

"He had a reputation of sleeping around. I didn't even know he was interested in guys until he asked about you."

"Oh..." they studied in silence, until Kurt gathered the courage to ask. "Hey Blaine, do you really mean it?"

Blaine stared at him with a confused expression. "What?"

"That we will only ever be friends... and I would like a clarification of what type of friends, as in _When Harry met Sally_, which is kind of ironic considering who I just talked to, or the girls in_ Sex and the City._"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to say Will and Jack from_ Will and Grace_?" Blaine asked with a frown.

"Focus Blaine..."

"Right, sorry. Look Kurt, I like you as a friend, and a friend only. I know we barely know each other, but I care too much about our friendship to screw it up. The fastest way to do it would be by dating. You understand right?" he looked so hopeful that Kurt had to hide the considerable disappointment that he was feeling.

"It's alright Blaine, I honestly do. I only wanted to be sure of where we are standing…"

He wondered if Potter could give him some tips about how to take rejection gracefully, because he had made it look so damn easy.

IIIII

"You ok there dude?" asked Ron, when he entered the room and found the twins sitting in the floor, just staring at Harry without blinking. His friend was laying down on his stomach, on the bed, face against the mattress and arms on his sides.

"We concluded he asked the new kid out" said Fred. "It's hard to understand him with his face against the mattress like that..."

"We managed to translate, that he said no" completed George, with a notebook in his hand full of scribbles. Harry said something that was lost against the mattress, George and Fred looking at their notebook eagerly.

"It couldn't have been that bad…" Ron said positively.

More mumbles.

"Yeah, we should probably avoid the Warbler's territory until you can stomach it…"

More mumbles.

"I am sorry your inner Gryffindor is an idiot..."

Mumbles.

"It's like watching Charlie Brown communicate with his teacher" commented one of the twins.

"We could make a documentary out of this..."

Angry mumbles.

"There, there" said Ron patting Harry's shoulder.

Harry suddenly laughed, remembering how not that long ago he had done the same to Hermione. He might not have gotten a date with Kurt Hummel, but he still had the most amazing friends he could ever ask for. He turned to his side.

"Alright, I suffered through rejection and lived" Harry said positively.

"Exactly, now you can say you experienced everything life has to offer" Ron said dropping in Harry's bed and forcing him to move his legs so they could share it.

"Ok, moving on to matters of greater importance…" Harry said seriously. "George, how's the training of the parrot going?"


	3. Kangaroo Courts and Warbler Hunting

******In case it isn't clear for everybody by now, end game is Klarry (Kurt, Harry, Blaine)**

******IIIII  
**

**Chapter 3**

_Of __Kangaroo Courts and Warbler Hunting_

For the rest of the week Kurt felt like an anthropologist studying an undiscovered civilization. He took to observing Harry and his friends almost obsessively. They always seemed to be laughing and joking with each other. They were carefree and didn't 'tone themselves down'. In a way, they reminded him of New Directions, which was dangerous, because it made them all the more alluring. Especially Harry, people seemed to gravitate towards him.

"Olga!" called a cheerful voice a few spots in front of him in the cafeteria line, which surprised Kurt, since so far he had never seen Harry inside during any meal. "Missed me?"

"Great" she huffed while crossing her arms. "Has two weeks passed already? I was only starting to enjoy the peace."

Harry pouted unashamedly. A few boys stared at his antics with amusement. "Sure it has, I've been starving for the whole two weeks. Olga, never do this to me again! I am skin and bones! Banning me from the cafeteria, I thought I'd die without seeing you for so long..."

"Well, you should have thought that before destroying my kitchen boy!"

"Destroying is such an ugly word. I like to think of it as renovating" said Harry conversationally, crossing his arms behind his head in an easy going manner.

"Give me your plate you brat" she said while rolling her eyes and serving him a considerable more than usual amount of food. "Let's hope you learned your lesson..."

"I did" Harry said with a very serious face. His eyes widened and he looked at her with a pitiful expression. "Can I get some of your miraculous cookies now?"

"Fine! But you don't deserve them!" Olga said while pulling a paper bag from under the counter and shoving it towards him. Harry positively beamed and putting both hands next to his tray he pushed himself forwards, planting a big loud kiss on Olga's cheek.

"You are the sun that lights my days, the birds that sing in spring and the sweetest girl I'll ever meet!" he said in a poetic tone.

Olga scowled at him and swatted him away. "Go away! And eat all your food or I'll ban you for the rest of the month! Don't think I'm not watching you."

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Harry walking backwards with his tray, a cookie already half way in his mouth.

"Food first you immature brat!"

"Luv ugg wo" Harry said with his mouth full of cookies. Some guys Kurt had never seen waved at Harry from the other side of the cafeteria. He was curious to see that the Weasley twins were sitting at a different table, as was Ron.

"What are you lot looking at?" barked Olga to the rest of the line, who promptly stared at their plates. Olga was known for two things, her amazing food and her terrible temper. From the corner of his eye, Kurt saw her staring after Harry with a minuscule smile and warm eyes.

"What was that?" asked Kurt in a whisper.

"Later" whispered Blaine next to him; giving Olga a smile as she filled his plate. She glared at him in response and he faltered a little. Once they were appropriately far away from her he started speaking in his normal tone. "I think Potter is the only one brave enough to have gotten on her good side."

"She is kind of scary" conceded Kurt, considering he used to be a Cheerio, his tolerance of scary was higher than normal people standards.

He ignored for the most part the homework talk going around him, or the Warblers commenting on their last number and kept giving furtive gazes towards the end table, where Harry was sitting with a bunch of other guys. They all listened to whatever he was saying with undivided attention. Laughing in the right places and making interested noises, he made some grand gesture with his hands and some faces and the table burst into laughter.

"He's not as bad as they paint him" Jeff said from his other side, while Blaine entered a heated discussion about the song choice for sectionals.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt, not bothering to deny he had been staring.

"Harry, he's pretty cool actually. It's very hard not to notice him once you interacted with him" he said while gesturing to the cafeteria. Quite a lot of guys seemed to curiously stare at the end table. "He's very popular."

"I thought he was trouble" repeated Kurt.

"Not really... some guys have the wrong idea about him. He spends so much time in detention because he helps to run them" explained Jeff. "The fencing team is in rotation again this year for trouble students."

"I don't follow."

"Each year a sport club is selected to receive the 'problem cases' of the year, to give an outlet and help them adapt. The fencing team was so successful last year that they did it again this year."

"What does it have to do with Potter?"

"It was successful _because_ of him. That's why he is captain this year, even when he isn't in his senior year... he has a way, you know?"

"A way of what?" Kurt asked confused by the half done statement.

"Of reaching people" he explained further, and smiled with a knowing look at Kurt's insatiable curiosity. "He is charismatic, very in fact."

"How do you know?" wondered Kurt, Jeff talked about Harry in a very fond manner, but there was also something there. Like if he looked up to him.

"He helped me last year" shrugged Jeff. "I was in the fencing team not necessarily because I was good or enthusiastic about the sport, but because I had some... issues. Harry helped me a lot. Being in certain clubs, like the Warblers, is a privilege that you have to earn in this school. He tutored me until I got caught up with my grades, made Coach Moody write a recommendation letter and encouraged me to audition... even helped me prepare for it in fact."

"What about his reputation?" asked Kurt cautiously, realizing that Jeff was his best bet to find out about the real Harry.

Jeff frowned. "I am not saying he is a saint, when he isn't with somebody, he isn't with somebody. But he did have a relationship last year and I can assure you he took it seriously. It ended up blowing in his face."

"What happened?"

"It's not my place to tell" Jeff said. "I only told you because you've been looking at him the whole week, but something's holding you back from actually talking to him."

"Oh… why isn't he sitting with the Weasleys?" he asked.

Jeff looked around. "He's sitting with the soccer team, as for why…" he laughed. "This might surprise you, because it sure as hell surprised me, but the four of them are not attached at the hip, they are capable of spending time apart."

Kurt's expression must have showed how perplexed he felt about that statement, because so far, he didn't think that was possible. The four of them seemed practically glued to each other.

"Ron is close to some people in the swimming team, and Fred and George are sitting with the AV club, my guess, they are planning something… and I get it, they are really good friends, but if you think about it they hang out together after school, during school and live in the same dorm, every once in a while they go their separate ways" Jeff said with a shrug and smiled suddenly. "But it never lasts long…"

Perfectly on cue, Harry, Ron and the twins, without really looking at each other, got their empty trays and placed them in the allocated space, before meeting at the entrance with an excited air. The three brothers seemed to be teasing Harry about something, the latter walking dignifiedly in front of the group.

"Beware Kurt, they are planning something" Jeff said with a shiver, at Kurt's worried look he added. "Their antics are usually great to see from afar, mostly harmless, but if you're not careful they suck you in…" he bit his lip. "My insurance does not cover therapy sessions, I asked last time."

"What happened last time?" Kurt asked.

Jeff stiffened and made a motion as if to tasting something in his mouth.

"I don't talk about it" he said looking away.

IIIII

"I'm not going in there" Trent said shaking his head, while he and Thad stared at the door in front of them with dread.

Squeak, squeak, squeak.

Loud voices could be heard arguing.

"What's going on?" asked Jeff, while Kurt sighed; he was trying to get the Warbler to open up about the things he had said, but so far no luck.

"Potter and his Pythons' wanna be have this room booked" Trent said.

"So?" asked Jeff confused.

"I left my music sheets in there" Thad said.

"I still don't see the problem" replied Jeff.

Squeak, squeak, squeak.

"What's that noise?" Kurt asked intrigued. It sounded like a rubber duck being murdered. It was following by a drilling noise, and hammering; then more squeaking. The loud arguing remained unwavering.

"I need my folder of music sheets and they have the room for 3 more hours" said Thad frustrated.

Jeff rolled his eyes, marched to the door and knocked loudly.

"Harry!" he yelled. "Whatever you are doing, can you stop for a second?" glancing at Thad and Trent he thought it prudent to add. "And keep in mind there is a prefect outside, so whatever illegal activity you have going on should be concealed."

Trent and Thad looked at him in shock.

The door opened and Harry popped his head out, not letting them see what was going inside.

"What is it?" he asked looking only at Jeff. Jeff stared at him, blinking a few times, but recovered fairly quickly.

"Why are you wearing robes? And a judge wig?" Trent blurted out unable to help himself.

"Look Random Warbler of the day, if I had to explain myself every time somebody feels confused, curious or intrigued about what we do, we would never _do_ anything" Potter said rolling his eyes. "Now Jeff, what can I do for you? We are in the middle of something extremely important…" there was a loud thud from the inside, followed by silence.

"Is it dead?" asked a girl's voice quietly. The squeaking resumed.

"There's a folder of music sheets in the room, in the…" Jeff nudged Thad.

"Table" Thad said trying to peek inside.

Harry snapped his fingers, made a nod like gesture with his head to the inside and then somebody threw him the folder. He passed it to Thad, and was about to close the door, when a small blond approached and whispered something in his ear. She was also wearing a judge wig and a robe. She whispered for a while, while eyeing the Warblers, and Harry finally shrugged.

"I don't know, I quite liked him in Chaplin" he said. The blond frowned and said something else. "No Luna, I don't think it would be a wise way to spend my money…" he trailed off, and he looked at Jeff, suddenly a smirk appearing on his face that made all of them suspicious.

"How about Jeff?" he asked and, the girl, Luna paused, turning to look at them and fixating on Jeff, who gave a few weary steps back.

"Awww, I tawt I taw a tweety bwird!" Luna said cooing. She moved closer to Jeff, until she was comfortably standing in his personal space, she grabbed his head and turned it around a few times, examining him.

"He'll do" she decided, and grinned with a glint in her eyes. "Who are we not to eat the silly Warbler that walked to the entrance of the Lion's den?"

"Perfect!" Harry said clapping his hands once pleased. "Jeff, do you have anything to do in the next 15 to 30 minutes?"

"I feel the right answer should be yes" Jeff said nervously watching the procedures.

"But it isn't the truth" said Harry, exchanging a Cheshire grin with the blond.

"No, forget it, the last time you two smiled like that it took me weeks to be able to feel my tongue again!" he protested.

"Weeks?" asked Luna full of concern.

"We must have been off our game, happens to the best of us" Harry said reassuringly.

"We must strive to better our efforts then" she said solemnly. Thad had overcome some of his shock by then and seemed readying himself to rally the younger boys and retreat.

"We have a bunch of Wary Warblers in our hands" Harry said to Luna radiating amused condescending.

"Do you think it's necessary?" asked Luna, seemingly understanding what was said in between the lines.

"I do" Harry said, leaning against the doorway and waiting for something to happen.

"If we must, we must" she said poetically, her hair falling over her face and hiding it. "I trust your judgment."

"Oh Luna, never a more courageous and foolish sentiment has been expressed in my presence" said Harry grandiosely.

Before they could make sense of those words, Luna raised her face and froze them. Her lower lip was quivering, her eyes full of unshed tears and she suddenly seemed very, very small. Kurt felt everything inside of him melting, and the need to wrap her in a blanket and give her everything she wanted overwhelmed him. Potter, the heartless bastard was eyeing his nails in disinterest.

"Stop her!" Jeff said pleadingly, and sounded pained.

"She's about to start crying" Harry said. "You really don't want it to go that far Jeffrey, because then a small part of your soul will die… and her face will haunt you… _forever_."

"Ok, I'll do it! Just stop her!" said Jeff unable to look away.

"That's enough" Harry said patting Luna in the head twice. In the blink of an eye, her face cleared.

"You soulless monster" Jeff said with a shaky voice. "You're going to take over the world aren't you?"

"Of course not Jeff, then I'd be unable to resist pushing the self-destruct button that I would have commissioned for my birthday" Harry said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Jeff sulked. "Now, be a good sport and accept your fate. I have three other girls in there trained to cry on command and you don't want to cross me."

"Fine! But only 20 minutes!" relented Jeff.

Luna and Harry exchanged a look and grinned in triumph. They reached forwards at the same time, grabbing him by the lapels of his blazer and pulled him inside. The door closed with a bang.

"Huh… Warbler down" Kurt said. Thad and Trent gave him offended looks, and knowing when to count his loses, he walked away. If he was honest with himself, and he wasn't, he would admit to be a bit upset at being ignored so blatantly.

IIIII

"You have the face of a man with a plan" Hermione said intrigued. The three of them were leaning against one of the sofas, as the twins and Luna fussed over Jeff, dressing him up for the occasion.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Harry innocently.

"You're like a dog with a bone, you don't know when to let go" Ron said and exchanged a look with his girlfriend. "If for no other reason than getting our alibies straight you should tell us."

Harry laughed. "I'm just playing Warbler hunting…"

"He said no" Hermione said a small smile on her face.

"Until he starts dating somebody he's fair game. The best love stories always start with a no" Harry said with superiority.

"Like?" prompted Hermione.

"Pride and Prejudice, Gone With the Wind… my parents" Harry didn't bother to continue.

"Wall-E, Prince Leia and Han Solo, 10 Things I Hate About You…" said Ron while he and Hermione politely ignored the last one.

"Ronal Weasley, you did not just compared Star Wars and 10 Things I Hate About You to Pride and Prejudice!"

"Oh, but you do accept Wall-E" Ron said smirking.

"_Anyways_" said Hermione, looking at Harry. "You have a plan."

"Plan? I don't plan. I have never planned a plan in my whole goddamn life" Harry said firmly.

"So… you have a plan" Ron said.

"I have a plan" admitted Harry.

"We are ready!" called Luna.

"Very well then" said Harry standing up. "Wish me luck!"

"With the plan or your trial for murder?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow. Her friend smirked cockily in response.

IIIII

Harry gulped, smiling nervously.

"You hair looks really shiny today" he said shrinking in his seat.

"Armani" said the girl slowly. "You murdered an Armani suit!"

"But look!" he said pulling his a picture out of his pocked. "Don't you think this was worth it?"

Luna stared at the picture of Hermione and Ron kissing among all the water and light, and admitted to herself that it was a nice picture.

"I still demand retribution" she said, turning to face all her friends. "I demand that the life of that Armani suit is not wasted in vain."

"Hear, hear" Fred and George said, with solemn airs.

She linked her arms behind her back, pacing in front of all of them. "What Mr. Potter did was a crime to fashion, unforgivable and only surpassed by wearing socks and sandals at the same time on the beach or any other occasion…"

"Objection!" said Harry. "What about over tanned skin? Or leggings used as pants with short tops? Or seasonal holiday clothing for adults? Or, dare I say it? Seasonal holiday clothing for adults out of the allocated time for that holiday? Ms. Lovegood is unfairly judging my transgression and blowing it out of proportions!"

"I am only bringing to light your heinous activities against fashion and all that it stands for!" said Luna passionately from the other side of the room.

"So, what you are saying is that this fictional court, with no power whatsoever, had conveyed here today to talk about crimes to fashion?" Harry asked while Luna crossed her arms.

"Indeed" she said carefully, Harry smirked predatorily.

"In that case you won't mind if we look into your record for past transgressions" said Harry pulling a folder from behind his chair and opening it. "You record is quite spectacular if you don't mind me pointing out. Never once have you worn Uggs or pants outside your home, or the same outfit twice in a month."

Luna didn't falter, not allowing herself to be swayed by compliments.

"But I do have to ask, for somebody who campaigns for fashion consciousness and justice… how come we have held no less than 4 fake trials, but never once have we taken into account that she too has committed fashion crimes for which no trial passed sentence on her!"

He pointed at her accusingly and the room occupants gasped, while Luna's expression turned murderous.

"That's preposterous!"

"Can you describe to this not court what you see here?" he asked while passing her a picture.

"It's me, wearing a classic cut LWD" she said.

"Little White Dress" clarified Harry for everybody. "And do you know when this picture was taken Ms. Lovegood?"

"I don't recall" she said with an edge of worry filtering in her voice.

"It was taken on the 3rd of May" Harry said and paused for dramatic effect. "That is right ladies and gentleman, Ms. Lovegood was wearing white after labor's day!"

Pandemonium broke in the room, with the twins hollering for her head, Hermione quoting loudly reasons why such a rule was invalid, Ron shaking his head to Luna in disappointment, Angelina throwing papers in the air and Katie fainting on the floor.

"I confess!" Luna yelled, breaking into hysterical fake sobbing. "I did it, I did it!"

There was silence in the room for a long time, until suddenly they all broke down laughing, unable to keep the charade any longer. Jeff having broken ages ago, his squeaky gavel on the floor.

"Alright, alright" he said looking at his watch, and knowing he only had a few minutes before he had to go to rehearsal. He repeatedly banged the gavel, which gave squeaky noises that seemed to only add to the craziness and calm nobody.

Harry whistled loudly, making all of them shut up.

"Thank you, now the judge of this Kangaroo Court will pass sentence" said Harry.

"Ms. Lovegood, while I have no idea why wearing white is a crime in any given date; I can't overlook your confession to nothing unless I've been bribed and we don't have time for that. By having absolute no power, following the flashcards I've been given and with only this squeaky gavel as sign of un-authority, I hereby sentence you to not wearing colors for a week…"

Luna gasped horrified.

"And Mr. Potter, I sentence you to take the girls shopping for whatever it is you did" said Jeff, slamming his gavel once. Jeff stood up, and took the wig off, as well as the robe. "This was fun guys, but I really need to go."

"No problem Jeff" Harry said, perched on the back of a sofa. His hands linked in front of him. "But before you go, I hope you understand we have a reputation to protect."

Fred and George suddenly appeared at each side, and Jeff only had a second to curse himself for getting careless before he was tackled to the floor.

IIIII

Jeff stumbled into the choir room with a lost look on his face. He was still 10 minutes early, but most of them were already there. He cleared his throat and walked to his usual seat, everybody staring after him in silence.

"Your blazer is backwards" Kurt said finally, pointing out the thing that bothered him the most.

Jeff looked at himself. His shirt was un-tucked and buttoned wrong, he had one shoe but no sock on that foot and one shoe was tied to his wrist. His tie was wrapped around one of his arms and he knew his hair was a mess.

"I just wanna forget" Jeff said with a low voice. "Just… let's… let's never say _the word_ here again."

"The word?" asked Nick concerned for his best friend.

"The word" nodded Jeff, taking off his blazer and starting to fix his appearance.

"What word?"

"_The_ word" Jeff said ominously. For a few minutes there were only some hushed whispers, before Nick tilted his head.

"Jeff… why is your tongue purple?"

IIIII

"Well played Mr. Potter; I thought I had fooled everybody" Luna said sitting next to him, while they all settled down to watch a movie, the twins having bribed the AV department to install them a projector on short notice. Harry just shrugged modestly. "I will get you next time" she vowed.

"And I will be ready" he said challengingly.

"I hear you have a plan to catch a hummingbird" Luna said twirling a lock of her hair.

"Hummingbirds don't sing" Harry said simply.

"They chirp" insisted Luna.

"Kurt sings, he doesn't chirp" Harry said mildly offended, and almost hit himself when he caught Luna's conquering expression.

"And how would you know how he sings?" asked Angelina from his other side.

"Yes Harry, enlighten us, how do you know?" asked Katie turning around and staring up at him.

"Because at the fundraising it would have been impossible to tell" Hermione said leaning forwards from behind him.

Harry looked around him and found himself surrounded; the twins and Ron watched everything from the other sofa with a bowl of popcorn, movie forgotten.

"I think it's about time we sit down and chat about Kurt Hummel" Hermione said. "If he's going to be around, then we…"

"Why are you assuming he's going to be around?" asked Harry crossing his arms and refusing to budge.

"You have a plan" said Hermione. "I'm sure it will involve at least one mildly illegal activity, loads of manipulation and…"

"I confess to nothing" Harry said interrupting her again. "I plead the fifth."

"You are British, you don't get to pledge anything in this country" Angelina said with a laugh, as she and the girls launched into gossip mode, trying to get Harry to open up.

IIIII

"Hey 'Cedes" smiled Kurt tiredly at the screen.

"Hey white boy" she frowned and stared at him, getting closer to the camera. "Ok, who do I have to cut? Is it Blaine? Is he not treating you right?"

"We talked" Kurt said absently fixing his hair. "He said he will only ever see me as a friend."

"Oh honey" she whispered. "What brought this on?"

"After Harry asked me out and I said no, Blaine arrived and he told me that Harry had asked him first if there was something going on between the two of us..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Back up right there, who's Harry?"

"He's hot" offered Kurt in response. "He's captain of the fencing team and he's British, he seems fun and smart."

"Then, why the hell did you say no? He's British Kurt! Who says no to a British guy? Does he have the accent?"

"Oh God, it's to die for!" gushed Kurt. "And his eyes, Mercedes, his eyes are so green!"

"Kurt, why did you say no?" she asked turning serious.

"I was kind of hoping that Blaine would ask me out eventually. I was sure he would do it and I didn't want to mess that by giving him the wrong impression and going out with somebody else. Besides, I don't really know him. What if the date sucks?"

"Seriously Kurt? Couldn't you have gotten to know him, in I don't know, _the date_?" she flipped her hair and put her hand on her hip, although he couldn't see it. "If the date sucks you call me and the girls and we laugh about it!"

"I want my first date to be perfect" confessed Kurt.

"Life is not perfect Kurt, for all you know this Harry guy and you would be incredible together and you are missing out because of your crazy expectations" she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Look boy, I only ever kind of dated Puck, _Puck_ Kurt! I wish a hot-smart-British-guy-with-green-eyes asked me out, but he asked you out and that's the second best use I can find for a hot-smart-British-guy-with-green-eyes."

"When you put it like that…" he said with a sigh, still not convinced.

"Kurt, honey, look at me" she said kindly. "I am not saying that just because he's the second gay teenager you meet that you should go out with him and date him. But I can tell you not-not like him. From what little you have said, you do find him interesting and attractive. We're in Ohio Kurt, and there're not many guys good enough for fabulous divas like us, even less for you… which sucks and it's unfair, but it's the truth. You said you probably would never be able to date before College because nobody would ask you out. Well now you know that if you never date before College, you will only have yourself to blame."

"I was an idiot wasn't I?" asked Kurt lowering his voice. "Oh freaking Prada! I said no! Why did I say no? I've been waiting for a guy to ask me out forever and I said no to the one that did, because I was waiting for a guy that is never going to see me as anything other than his friend!"

"I'm starting to understand romantic comedies" Mercedes muttered.

"How do I fix this?" asked Kurt frantically. "I mean, it's not like I can go to him now and say, 'Hey, can you ask me out again? I won't reject you this time' or maybe I can..." he said frowning. "And what if I do and he wants nothing to do with me? What's the protocol for these situations?"

"Kurt! It's very simple, why don't you ask him out?" she asked. "If he says no then you know you did the right thing the first time and he wasn't that interested in the first place."

Kurt stopped and stared at his laptop screen. He opened his mouth to say something and the door opened.

"Hey Mercedes!"

"Hi Blaine" she replied. She and Kurt exchanged a look through the screen. "Kurt, I gotta go, but let me know if your plans for the weekend change."

_Let me know if you get a hot date! _she tipped.

"Sure, good talking to you, love you babe!"

"Love you too! By the way, I think your phone is in silent because I sent you like a million texts today" the connection died and Kurt turned his laptop off.

"So, what did you two talk about?" asked Blaine toweling his hair dry.

"Just catching up with what everybody is up to..." Kurt gasped. "Oh no! Oh no! Where's my baby?" Kurt threw all the contents of his bag in his bed and moved them around. He checked his blazer and pants pockets and ran out of the room.

"Right..." Blaine said closing the door while shaking his head.

IIIII

Kurt's third stop after the library and choir room was one of the common rooms. It had probably fallen somewhere, hopefully where nobody could step on it. He stopped outside the room, listening to the music coming from inside. Somebody was playing the piano in the corner. His breath stopped when he realized the song that was being played and he slowly entered the room.

"_Don't cry for me Argentina, the truth is I never left you" _sang Kurt. Harry turned surprised, but his fingers kept playing. _"All through my wild days, my mad existence, I kept my promise don't keep your distance."_

He let his voice lower, hitting all the notes perfectly. Moving towards Harry and resting against the wall. _"Have I said too much? There's nothing more I can think of to say to you. But all you have to do is look at me to know, that every word is true..."_

Harry kept on playing the last part of the song, staring at the piano. Kurt wished he had arrived early.

"You have an amazing voice" complemented Harry turning around on the bench.

"Your playing is incredible" answered Kurt honestly. "I didn't know that song could translate to only piano so well" he stopped considering his next step. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" agreed Harry standing up and closing the piano.

"Why did you ask me out?" asked Kurt after a second.

Harry turned to see him and self-consciously messed his hair. "To be completely honest... I heard you singing for your solo audition. I was passing by and I stopped, your voice made me stop" he smirked teasingly. "Then somebody told me about the canary joke. I thought it was hilarious."

"Please tell me that's not going around" pleaded Kurt.

"Nah, don't worry" dismissed Harry, smiling at his embarrassment. "Honestly, I just wanted to get to know you better."

"You didn't have to ask me out to get to know me" pointed out Kurt.

"No, but I also find you attractive" Harry said without a trace of self-consciousness. Kurt blushed and stammered, trying to find an appropriate response and failing. Harry smiled and changed the topic. "Did they give you the solo in the end?"

"No" responded Kurt sighing.

"Why?" Harry asked perplexed. "Your voice was incredible!"

"It wasn't an appropriate song choice. I've been told that I need to 'not try so hard' next time"

"Bullshit" Harry said. "What's the point of doing things if you don't give it your all? I know my opinion probably doesn't mean much to you, but I think you got robbed there. Call for a recount of votes or something."

Kurt giggled. "I might start a revolution instead, burn our blazers and all."

"Great idea! Anarchy is always the answer" he said smirking proudly. "And they _are_ incredibly flammable" he paused and stared at Kurt, his green eyes intense. "Talking seriously, your voice" he made a whistling sound. "I love playing music, singing has never been my thing so I never realized somebody could convey so much emotion with just their voices. The Warblers are lucky to have you, don't let them ruin your talent in any way."

"Thanks" Kurt said self-consciously. He rarely got praises, much less ones so honest and heartfelt.

Harry sensing his discomfort changed the topic once more and started picking up some papers from the table he had been working on previously. "So, how are you adapting to Dalton?"

"Fine, good, good" mumbled Kurt and received a skeptical look in return. "It's hard" he admitted. "I miss my friends, my family and my clothes. The students here sometimes are so..."

"Uptight?" offered Harry with a knowing smile. "I'm aware" he stage whispered. "I'm terrible at blending in."

Kurt made a show of looking around and corresponded. "Me too…"

"So why do you try?" asked Harry. "I never bothered. I transferred a year ago, and after a dreadfully dull first week, I met the twins and Ron and, well, the rest is history. I'm sure by now you have been filled with stories about how awful we are."

"My friends back home are like that. We don't care what people think, we are loud and we love each other" Kurt said nostalgically, starting to search for his phone. "Have you seen an iPhone?"

"I'll help you look. You can always sit with us at lunch if you want" offered Harry. "It takes a while to get used to our brand of craziness, but you will never be without entertainment, where did you sit?" Kurt motioned to a sofa, while he checked the floor. "Found it" called Harry pulling his baby out of a seat cushion and grinning at him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurt said while snatching his phone and hugging it. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I honestly could swear I checked the time in the corridor and put it back in my pocket" he mumbled.

"I'll leave you two alone" laughed Harry while grabbing his bag. He stopped and turned. "We are going to the mall tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"Who's we?" asked Kurt.

"You already sort of met the four of us, I think you might have seen Hermione from afar and you've seen Luna at her best."

"She's like a weapon of mass destruction" commented Kurt, still melting at the memory of her pout.

"Agreed, but you haven't really met the girls. They are slightly saner than us. I promised to take them on a shopping trip. They shop, we carry bags."

"Shopping?" asked Kurt in an incredulous tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that just because you're gay you would like to shop" Harry said with a wince.

"Are you kidding me? I love shopping, I live for shopping trips. The rest of my life is classified as what happens in between!" gushed Kurt.

Harry chuckled "We are leaving before lunch time."

"What about afternoon classes?" Kurt asked worried; he didn't want to ditch classes, not when his dad was paying so much for him to attend Dalton.

"Nobody told you?" enquired Harry puzzled. "Once every two months the teachers have a meeting to discuss stuff, don't ask me what, but they do. Class is for only half of the day and the dorms and library remain open, the rest shuts down at midday, even common rooms."

"Oh, I guess I still need to get used to some things" replied Kurt self-consciously.

"So, would you like to come?" asked Harry again.

"I rarely say no to shopping" agreed Kurt.

"Meet you at the parking lot as soon as the bell rings? We'll wait for you. Actually, what's your number?" Kurt recited it by memory and Harry dialed it, the chorus of Defying Gravity filling the silence. "There, if you can't come text me."

IIIII

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked once he entered their room. "Why didn't you tell me that we finished early tomorrow?"

Blaine immediately looked guilty. "You didn't know? Of course not. What was I thinking? I'm _so_ sorry Kurt! I completely forgot to tell you! We don't even have Warblers tomorrow."

"It's ok" reassured Kurt, still a little angry about having missed a perfect opportunity to go back home. Students needed to hand in a form on Wednesdays if they weren't going to spend the weekend at the school or have their parents pick them up and sign them in and out. "Why are you packing?"

"My parents are visiting my grandparents. I'm going there for the weekend" Blaine explained as he double checked everything. "I'm sorry" he repeated. "Are you going back home?"

"Didn't fill the form" Blaine looked at him guiltily. Kurt sighed, feeling bad for something that wasn't his fault. "It's ok; Carole has the weekend shift and dad's going to a game with Finn. I'm going to the mall tomorrow, and I'll probably use the weekend to do all my numerous assignments."

IIIII

Harry entered his room and flopped down on the couch with a satisfied air.

"I'm sorry, could we open a window?" George asked pretending to choke.

"The smugness in this room is suffocating us" finished Fred.

"The plan worked?" asked Ron from his bed. Harry just shrugged, not fooling anybody with his fake modesty. "Why couldn't you just take the rejection and move on like a normal teenager? Was it really necessary to have somebody pick-pocket his phone so you could get him alone?" Ron asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about" Harry said closing his eyes with an accomplished air, ignoring the fact he had told him part one of his plan moments before putting it into action.

"How long did it take you to come to the decision to manipulate Kurt into dating you?" asked Ron.

"Hey now, I am not manipulating anybody into dating me" Harry said with a frown. "I merely ensured that we would have the opportunity to talk with each other for longer than a minute."

"So you do admit to arranging that 'casual encounter'" George said.

"Look, I am just trying to see if by spending some more time with me he reconsiders" Harry said annoyed. "I admit that I might have gone a little too Gryffindor with my first approach and the timing could have been better, so I am changing tactics. If the answer is still no after that, then I'll leave the matter alone."

The three brothers laughed.

"The girls really need to learn that to get you talking, they only need to poke in the right spot, like the purity of your intentions on this case" Ron said smirking. Harry stiffened offended, before begrudgingly admitting the guys were right.

"It's nice to see you putting all your…"

"Wickedness for personal gain…"

"And Hummel doesn't seem to have…"

"Succumbed to the Warbler's just yet…"

"We can look at this as a…"

"Rescue operation!"

Ron and Harry laughed at the familiar act.

"Seriously though, how long did it take you to decide to go full out with your bag of tricks?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, how long was I face down on the mattress?" asked Harry with a laugh.

"Snake!" Ron accused him. Harry shrugged.

"On a completely unrelated note, Kurt is coming with us tomorrow to the mall."

"That is as unrelated as the three of us are" said one of the twins, but was completely ignored by Harry, who was humming happily pretending to be oblivious.

"Please, at least tell me this is the only morally ambiguous step in your plan, because when Hermione finds out she's going to be all on my case for allowing it" begged Ron.

"Everything's fair in Love, War and Warbler Hunting…" Harry said far too cheerfully.

Ron was far from reassured.

**IIIII**

**I know a lot of you had mention how Blaine is annoyingly oblivious, so I wanted to point out that I've been working on this fic since Season 2, so I might have been influenced by what I was seeing in the show at the time. Which was a oblivious Blaine with no regards to Kurt's feelings. (Gap attack, animal performance, telling him to tone it down, etc.). But I have honestly spend a lot of time building for things and redeeming him later on.**


	4. Aladdin, Zebra Rejects and a Date

**Chapter 4**

_Aladdin, Zebra Rejects and a Date_

"You know, you got to be one the scariest, good guys in the world" Jeff said.

Harry shrugged. "That's because I am not a good guy all the time."

Jeff laughed. "Ok, I told you everything I know about Kurt. Can I please stop coloring my tongue purple? The Warblers have been freaked out enough for a while don't you think?"

"Spoil sport" said Harry with a pout and grinned when he caught a glimpse of the purple tongue. "Ruffling their feathers is so easy we can't help ourselves."

"I know, I know" Jeff said chuckling.

"Have they figured out the word yet?" asked Harry.

"Not yet" shrugged Jeff. "But I've been practicing my horrified expression."

"Good" approved Harry proudly.

Jeff hesitated. "Can you promise me something?"

"Depends" Harry said closing his jacket.

"If you ever come clean to Kurt about the phone thing, can you skip the part where I was the one who stole it?" asked Jeff with a wince. "He would kill me if he finds out, that phone is like an extra limb to him."

"I promise" Harry said laughing. "If I haven't said it so far, I do appreciate the help. I wouldn't have invited him to a shopping trip if you hadn't told me he loves it."

"Everybody that speaks to him for more than 5 minutes knows that" Jeff said rolling his eyes. "And, as a constructive criticism, I seriously think you should just do the normal thing and Facebook stalk him."

"I don't have a Facebook" pointed out Harry. "Besides, it feels kind of crass…"

Jeff covered his face with his hands. "Sometimes I swear you stepped out of the Stone Age! And how is harassing me for information less crass than using social media?"

"Bribery and black mail are traditions among old families like mine" shrugged Harry. "We like to think of it as healthy competition, sporting if you will; some might even call it a necessary hobby."

"There are so many things wrong with that statement" Jeff said to a smirking Harry.

"Possible, but come on Aladdin, let's see how much rust we can get out of you" he nudged Jeff with his foot. His friend groaned, but stood up, putting his protective gear on and hoping he would be able to move his upper body by the end of the day.

IIIII

As soon as the bell rang the next day Kurt hurried towards the exit, making only a small detour to leave his books. Blaine had left half an hour early from class and Kurt was secretly glad. He wasn't sure why, but Blaine didn't seem to like Harry very much. Actually, nobody from the Warblers except Jeff seemed to like Harry and his friends.

It wasn't difficult to spot them, what with the twins jumping up and down like excited puppies. Harry smiled at him when he saw him and waved, while Kurt had to struggle not to make a fool of himself.

"Guys, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Ron and those two are Fred and George, feel free to address them as twins, or call the closest one by the first name that comes to your mind."

"See how he treats us?" asked twin A. Leaning against Kurt conspiratorially.

"No respect whatsoever" nodded twin B along, repeating the action from his other side.

"Guys, personal space" Ron said with a resigned air. "We had this talk just yesterday!"

"The first one was George and the last one Fred" added Harry opening his car. Kurt took a moment to appreciate the grey Grand Cherokee. It looked well taken care of and new.

"Can he actually difference you or is he guessing?" asked Kurt curiously.

The twins grumbled under their breaths, while Ron smirked and grabbed shot gun. "He can. He's the only person they can't fool."

"So, we heard you rejected Harry" said Fred, whose sweater had a slight thread hanging from his uniform. Kurt decided not to point it out to be able to tell them apart.

"We thank you for the endless supply of jokes it has provided" continued George.

"I..." blushed Kurt.

"Ignore them; they have no idea how to interact with other human beings" Harry said unbothered by the jokes. "Now you two promised to play nice."

"To him" replied George with a smirk. "The fact he rejected you falls completely on your shoulders mate."

"Shows taste and a good head over his shoulders" nodded Fred solemnly. "We are going to have to corrupt you."

"You are far too proper to hang around the likes of us" continued George.

Kurt's lips twitched. "How does sharing a brain work? Do you need to put your heads together to come up with an idea, or do you take turns?"

"Aw, kitty got claws" cooed Fred.

"He's adorable. Harry, can we keep him?"

"So this is what it's like to hang around a person with a bipolar disorder that went so far as to actually splitting up" continued Kurt, encouraged by the fact that nobody stared at him awkwardly for his jokes.

"It was worse when we were kids" offered Ron. "They were separated in preschool and cried every day until they were put together again. I'm fairly certain they did the same to keep themselves together this year too."

"It's like a symbiotic relationship in which they leech from each other" commented Harry, glad that Kurt could handle himself around the twins.

"I suddenly feel unappreciated" mumbled Fred to his brother.

Less than ten minutes later they were all singing along to the radio. The twins purposely going off key to a degree it would have been painful had it not been hilarious. Ron kept making his voice go deep and low, while Kurt showed off his higher notes and Harry pretended to be various instruments. Begrudgingly, Kurt admitted to himself he could make a great addition to the Warblers.

Kurt was laughing along with them, it was hard not to. They were fun to be around and they made an effort of including him. They also had something New Directions lacked. No tensions. In here nobody was backstabbing anybody, or angry at other, or jealous or anything really. They weren't a group of different personalities forced to interact with each other that had come together because of a common enemy and the same goal.

They were friends and they spent time together because they had fun doing it. No pressures, no second motives. By the time they arrived to the mall, Kurt had been told several of the most embarrassing stories of each of the passengers of the car, and the ice had been broken. He corresponded by telling them about some of the worst performance New Directions had put together.

IIIII

"Guys!" they all turned and waved back to a small group of girls.

Hermione hugged and gave a chaste kiss to Ron, turning and hugging the rest of the guys with a bright smile. Two girls turned to the twins and did the same, Luna passed around giving kisses and hugs too. She curtsied in front of Harry.

"My Lord" she said mockingly.

"Don't call me that" he replied in what Kurt assumed was a reflex by now.

"Girls, this is Kurt, Kurt these are Hermione, Angelina, Katie, and Luna" introduced Harry. The girls smiled at him.

"So, this is the guy that kicked our Lord to the curb?" asked Angelina with a smirk.

"Don't call me that" mumbled Harry resigned.

"Do all your friends know me as the guy that said no?" Kurt asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Before you were the new guy with the great voice he wanted to ask out" said Katie, linking arms with Kurt.

"Or as the Hummingbird" said Luna, but she was mostly ignored.

"So Kurt, how are your shopping skills?" asked Angelina grabbing his other arm. Hermione gave Harry a raised eyebrow and turned without saying a word.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" whispered Ron next to him.

"Oh yeah" agreed Harry.

"Are you suddenly realizing what you did?" asked Fred with a smirk.

"Oh yeah" mumbled Harry concernedly staring at Kurt, who had been surrounding by the girls and pulled into a store. They found a bench outside and sat down, already used to how things worked during those trips.

"They are going to eat him alive" mumbled George in a foretelling voice.

"I don't know about that, maybe Harry was actually smart about this" Ron said suddenly.

"I've got to hear this" smirked Fred.

"I'd like to know how I was smart about this too, because from where I'm standing I'm feeling pretty stupid" Harry said while letting his head hit the wall.

"Look, the girls had scared away almost every girl you had introduced to the group right?" Ron asked.

"With you so far" nodded Harry.

"Kurt is not a girl" Ron said with a triumphant tone.

"And you only just realized this now?" Harry asked incredulously. "Because I did since he sort of goes to the same all boy's school we do."

"Wait there your Lordship, I think Ron actually has a valid point here" George said while Fred nodded along impressed.

"Don't call me that" mumbled Harry. "Besides, he already said no, meeting the girls is going to send him running to the hills."

"First of all, what hills? Second, the girls always scared _other_ girls away. Maybe they'll be nicer to another guy... I mean, don't girls love gay guys?" asked Ron.

"Oh God, kill me now" whispered Harry.

"Look at it from the bright side, one of these days Luna would bring a guy over and we can scare him away" offered Ron with a smile.

"This is so freaking unfair, why are Luna and me the only ones with this problem?" complained Harry while pushing Ron off the bench.

"We formed the group around you and paired up" George said taking over Ron's seat and passing an arm around his shoulders. Fred did the same from the other side. "In Luna's case, she's the youngest, we all feel protective."

"And let's face it my Lord, you're our fearless leader, whomever you bring will have to rule by your side" he made a swiping motion. "Everything that the artificial light touches..."

Harry pushed him off the bench too and turned to George who raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Hey, I just hope to live to see the day somebody actually takes over Hermione's temporarily position as female leader of the group."

"Ok guys, seriously? You took this metaphor too far already, and it doesn't make sense" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, he's right. Let's find a new one" Fred said clapping his hands from the floor.

"New metaphor for our group dynamic and specify Harry's position... Go!" announced George looking at his watch.

"Dysfunctional family with Harry as the father" Fred said immediately.

"Please, no need to be lazy about it" George said.

"Hell" mumbled Harry. "With me as the condemn soul..."

"Mafia, Harry's the godfather" jumped Ron.

"Torture, with me as the victim…"

"Children's book with Harry as the protagonist and hero and us as secondary characters..." added George.

"Community with Harry as Jeff..." Fred continued.

"I love that show" hummed George.

"Robin Hood, obvious role..."

Harry sighed in resignation. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't get some normal friends.

IIIII

Kurt had enough female friends, and enemies, to know when they were measuring somebody. Hell, he had been in the Cheerios, the most judgmental group of girls in history. They had momentarily separated to pick up their clothes, he was now moving towards the changing room where the girls were already trying out their choices. Kurt breathed once, unsure why he was feeling nervous.

He was Kurt Hummel; he already had a group of amazing girl-friends. Granted, they now lived too far away to see regularly, and yes, he was tired of being surrounded only by guys and fake-Blaine. And yes, he wanted nothing more than somebody to go do retail therapy with during the week, but the point remained that he was not dying for their approval.

They were just Harry's friends. Harry the guy he rejected and wanted to ask out, who was as close to his friends as Kurt was to his if not more. Who would probably care about what they thought about him...

"So, how long had you been at Dalton?" asked Katie while they waited for Hermione and Angelina to get out of the only two dressing rooms.

"Today I finished my second week" Kurt responded examining the articles he had picked up.

"Ok, be honest, what do you think?" asked Angelina exiting in what Kurt could only describe as an outfit that not even Santana would feel comfortable wearing.

"Uh... Fred would love it, that's for sure" responded Katie with a smile. Kurt gave her a horrified look.

"No, I'm sorry, but that outfit is revealing even if you use it as underwear" Kurt said with a shake of his head. Hermione exited then and Kurt shivered.

"How does this look?" asked the girl.

"Not even animals can pull off colored animal prints" said Luna and Kurt at the same time. They turned to each other. Luna smiled. Kurt blinked confused at the amused faces around him.

"Agreed" Hermione said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get out of his hideous thing. I look like a zebra reject..."

"I look like a cheap whore" complained Angelina doing the same.

"So wait, you did that just to see what I would do?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We hate hypocrites" Luna said easily. "We usually get rid of them by the first store. We'll see how many you last... nice shirt, it goes with your eyes."

"No it doesn't" Kurt said immediately. "It's my uniform..."

Luna smiled again. "Keep that attitude and we might just keep you around Hummingbird" she said with a hum of approval. "How do you feel about Alexander McQueen? The others don't like his style much, but I find him fabulous..."

Things went a lot more smoothly from there.

Hermione reminded Kurt a lot to Rachel, a more down to earth, human friendly version. She was driven and passionate, but she also seemed loyal to her friends and less likely to stab them in the back to climb to the top. Also, her voice was nowhere near as irritating. They had stricken a conversation about gay rights, which moved to politics, religion and a bunch of controversial topics neither was shy to discuss honestly.

"I'm agnostic, because although I do not believe in anything, I cannot simple reject the idea that there might be a deity out there" finished Hermione and moved to pay.

She had taken in stride his atheist beliefs unfazed. She was smart, incredibly so, and although they didn't agree on everything, she wasn't trying to force her point of view, and she actually _listened_ to what Kurt had to say.

"Do you create your own designs too?" asked Luna.

"No, do you?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Of course I do" replied Luna turning her cloudy eyes at him. "I draw mostly, but I've got an elective at Crawford's that is teaching me how to… oh look, Nargles!" she skipped away from him, while Hermione and Katie's hand shot out of nowhere, grabbing her arms and pulling her back.

"We agree Luna, no more going after _anything_ unaccompanied" said Hermione sternly.

"But the Nargles!" she pouted.

"Look, Angelina is eyeing a green skirt" Katie said. Luna snapped her head in that direction.

"But her skin tone…" she said concerned and walked towards her friend, who wasn't even looking at skirts.

Luna was probably best described as a mixture of Brittany and himself. She made weird comments everybody ignored, but at the same time had an impeccable fashion sense and a sharp tongue. They had taken over the duty of judging everybody's outfits. It was fun to have somebody else who fluently talked fashion. Mercedes, for all her good qualities, didn't always made the best clothing choices, she didn't really care about labels, cuts or any of the intrinsically details that made clothes Kurt's passion.

"We really need to start preparing for spring! We've behind already, and with the Nargles around, things will only be more difficult" Luna said as they exited the store. "Come along Hummingbird, there is much to do."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how great is to have somebody that can talk clothes with her, even we get tired after a while."

"I feel the same way, there's only so much my friends can take" replied Kurt, Katie smiled at him genuinely. She was definitely the Tina of the group. She was friendly and very easy to get along with. She seemed to prefer to listen more than talk, however she was still more outspoken that Tina.

Angelina winked at them and grabbed Kurt's arm. She reminded him of Mercedes. She was sassy and went straight to the point. She also had a little bit of Santana in her, being brutally honest, without being cruel about it.

"So, why did you say no to our Harry?" case and point.

"I didn't really know him that well" settled for his reply Kurt.

"That's easily solved, just hang around with us more, then after you see how fabulous he is, you can ask him out" decided Angelina.

"Don't listen to her Kurt, if you don't want to go out with Harry you don't have to" Hermione said returning while getting her bag closed. "I mean, if tall, dark and handsome, with a British accent, lovely eyes, a nice sense of humor and a great personality isn't your type, who are we to judge?"

"Subtle" Katie said with a smile.

"He also has a smoking body" added Luna. They all stared at her awkwardly. "Am I the only one that has seen him swimming with Ron?" she asked confused now. "I was sure you were there too…"

The girls shrugged. "When she speaks the truth, she speaks the truth" Angelina said as they exited the store and walked towards the guys.

"Oh thank God" Harry said jumping from the bench and approaching them. "I'm entering the next store with you. It can't be any more painful that what I've been through."

"Pack of wolves!" screamed George at Ron.

"Godfather! I mean seriously, why are we even having this discussion!" yelled Ron back.

"I say we stick to the original" Fred said frustrated, while the girls passed their bags to them, not receiving any type of acknowledgment. Luna passed hers to Harry as they entered the store.

"Want me to hold yours too?" asked Harry walking next to Kurt around the men's department.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bags" he replied trying not to blush.

"It would be easier to pick other stuff if your hands are free" Harry replied. "How have the girls been treating you so far?"

"I like them" Kurt said with a smile. "They sort of remind me of my friends..." Kurt suddenly cut himself and grabbed a shirt. "You should try this!"

"No thanks" Harry said. "I already have clothes."

"So? That means you can't have any new clothes?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means I am too lazy to try new clothes" replied Harry with a smirk.

"I'll let you carry my bag" Kurt said while balancing it in front of Harry.

"Not good enough" Harry said holding Luna's bags up. "I already have two..."

"I'll let you carry _all_ my bags" Kurt said with a smile, leaning over the clothes racks towards Harry.

"Nope" replied Harry.

"Harry!" called Hermione. "Can you help me reach those shoes?"

"You're going to have to offer me something better to get me out of my clothes" he raised his nose and pulled the air of an offended woman. "I'm not that easy." He winked at Kurt and turned around, moving towards Hermione.

Kurt blushed, coming to the realization they had been flirting. He stared at the shirt on his hands, the one he had picked up because it would fit Harry and show off his body. He put it back and started looking for things for himself. Maybe he should start preparing a first date outfit, just in case.

Harry continued to alternate between the girls plus Kurt and the boys in between stores. Somehow, and Kurt really wasn't sure how, every time Harry was around they end up innocently flirting. It was incredibly flattering. He also finally understood why the light bantering he did with Blaine was not flirting.

There was an understanding with Harry of what they were doing. When their eyes connected it seemed as if they had an unspoken secret from everybody else. They gave each other little smiles, as if they were strangers that had seen the same thing and found it amusing. Harry's eyes seemed brighter and Kurt was pretty sure his did too. They keep finding excuses to brush fingers or tease each other. Even when they weren't talking about anything, there was something special about the way they interacted.

"Ok, red or aquamarine?" Kurt asked while holding each scarf with a different arm and putting it close to his face. "I mean red says, 'I'm confident and amazing, you don't deserve to be around me' and aquamarine says... well it goes with my skin tone and it's pretty."

"Red definitely, you've gotta keep it around, at least until I see it talking. Blue is just so shallow" Harry said with a serious expression that made Kurt giggle.

"Red it is, and its _aquamarine_, not blue" replied Kurt. The other one was a lot more expensive. Harry approached and grabbed the aquamarine from his hand and wrapped it around Kurt's neck.

They stared at each other, not noticing how close they were. Kurt felt Harry's finger brush for only a second as he retrieved his hand. He blushed, his whole body going into overdrive. Instead of butterflies, it felt like a can of soda had been shaken and poured onto his stomach, a bubbly feeling spreading across his whole body.

"Who wants a talking scarf anyways?" Harry said with a small smile, he took the scarf back. If Kurt hadn't been busy trying to keep his cool, he would have tried to protest. By the time Harry had paid and wrapped it around his neck again, Kurt was too flattered to be concerned about the fact the scarf clashed horribly with the brand new outfit he had changed into a few stores ago.

"Let me pay you" asked Kurt.

"I don't think so" Harry said simply.

"It was an expensive scarf, I can't just accept it" tried to argue Kurt.

"Let me carry your bags and we'll call it even."

"You are terrible at negotiating" deadpanned Kurt. They shared one of those looks and the whole world passed to be on second plane. He had never felt this way, like he was dethatched from everything happening around him. Harry took advantage of his momentarily distraction and took over his shopping bags. Kurt didn't mind. Shopping transformed into dinner, with only the Weasleys and Harry still wearing their uniforms.

IIIII

"I'm serious!" Katie said with a frustrated air. "Harry! Back me up!"

"Don't you dare Potter" said Hermione with a scowl. "You know I am right..."

"Not taking sides" Harry said over his menu, not bothering to pay attention to the arguing girls.

"Harry!" whined Fred. "Ron is being mean to me!"

"I'm not!" protested Ron hotly. "He's the one that licked my fork and knife!"

"Ask the waiter for another set" mumbled Harry with a roll of his eyes. "Fred, stop licking things..."

Kurt marveled at their dynamic. Harry seemed to be the center of their little group without trying. Nobody was shouting to get attention, but they all still managed to get heard and argue over each other. He couldn't feel anybody begrudging the British guy the position. Their order came naturally to them, instead of being forced like the Warblers.

Kurt found he didn't feel the need to steal the spotlight for possibly the first time in his life. He was comfortable around them, a table of complete strangers. He would never change New Directions for anything, but it was nice. Like jeans he mused, there would always be a favorite pair that fitted just right, were a little torn, but remained always a first option for everything, until you bought a new pair and started wearing them for a while. No matter how great the new jeans were, inevitably you would go back to your favorite pair.

"Are you serious?" asked Kurt trying to contain his laughter.

"Dead serious" replied Hermione with a smirk.

Harry's smile tightening slightly. "Let me tell you how we found out about Hermione's allergy to cats..."

"Potter don't you dare!" Hermione said while the table broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Hey, if you can tell him about the duck story, I get to tell your cat story..."

"I hate to be a buzz kill, but we need to get going or we'll be late for curfew" said Katie interrupting the argument before it even started.

"Common, you can tell him the story in the car" George said while most of them stood up from their table.

"You need to come with us again next week" Angelina said to Kurt.

"You go shopping every week?" asked Kurt envious, ignoring Katie and George discretely making out in a corner.

"God's no, next week we were planning a movie night at Luna's. Anyways, nice to meet you Kurt" she hugged him and moved to Fred.

"Thanks for helping me pick up my new outfit" said Hermione, waving, Ron following behind her like a puppy.

"My pumpkin's here" Luna said, waving after hugging everybody and skipping towards the parking lot, hands full of bags.

Kurt had not been surprised to see that out of all of them, she had been the most enthusiastic about clothes. Watching her outfit, even if for some odd reason she was wearing all white, he thought that she did have that uniqueness needed to pull things nobody else would dare to try. Maybe he would look back to this in ten years as the moment he realized he met a future big designer.

"Thanks for bringing me" Kurt said when they were alone. "I needed this..."

"Shopping?"

"Being out of Dalton actually, I mean, I appreciate certain aspects of it, but sometimes it feels..."

"Suffocating?" asked Harry with a knowing tone.

"Precisely!" Kurt smiled and shifted uncomfortably. "Would you... would you like to go out sometime?"

Harry blinked and stared at Kurt with a confused look. "Just so you know Kurt, you don't have to date me to hang around with us, the girls like you, the guys like you and I like you..."

"I'm not asking because of that, I actually..." Kurt played with his hands awkwardly. "I think I was too fast in dismissing your offer."

"What changed your mind?" asked Harry curiously. He hadn't even gotten to go into part three of his plan, not that he would complain about that.

"Actually having a conversation with you for a start" smiled Kurt. "That and, we have been flirting during this whole shopping trip, you are carrying my bags and... it feels natural, nice even. I don't feel like I have to filter myself with you, which is strange, because I've been talking mostly about my favorite designers and I think you might actually have been listening, even though you are clearly not interested in clothes..."

"Coco Channel and Alexander McQueen, who regrettably are both dead" summed up Harry.

"Might their legacy forever live" whispered Kurt, gaining a laugh from Harry. "I have never had a boyfriend before" he winced "I have never even been on a date before. I am new to this whole 'dating' stuff. I didn't think I would have to worry about it until I moved far away from here and now that is actually happening, I'm kind of lost..."

"Do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"Not yet" Kurt answered with a hopeful tone.

"Let me take you out then. I'll even offer some once in a lifetime commentary so you realize how easy it is" Harry gave him a sort of lopsided smiled that made Kurt's heart beat faster.

"I thought I was asking you out this time" he asked with his own smile.

"Well, for the record, I deny your invitation, this way we are even and we cancel each other's no" Harry started to move towards the parking lot, still carrying all of Kurt's bags. He extended an arm and Kurt didn't hesitate to link his with it.

"So, about that commentary... be very descriptive, I need to know what to wear."

"I'll pick you up at your room at 6. I'll tell you how gorgeous or breath taking you look. I can tell you from now that I would mean it. Because you already are..."

"Oh really?" asked Kurt looking away, trying to hide his blush.

"Would I lie to you?" they exchanged an amused look. "Moving on, I'll take you to a nice restaurant, nothing too fancy that you would feel the need to whisper, but not a fast food place either. Then, pending on how many awkward silences there are we can either go see a horror film or a romantic comedy..."

"Reasoning being?" asked Kurt mentally taking notes.

"If there's a lot of tension, the best bet is a romantic comedy that would make you say 'awww' and be hopeful about the rest of the evening, while at the same time giving you a topic of conversation to avoid more silence. Or a horror film if things are going alright in which you can pretend to be scared..."

"So you put your arm around me?" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"See? You're a natural" Kurt smiled at him genuinely. Harry made a gesture with his head and Kurt turned to see the Weasleys waiting by the car, all pretending to be looking at anything but them.

"I asked him out" Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, when they were inside of the car and the silence became unbearable.

"I said no" said Harry smugly. "And then I asked him out and he said yes."

"Great, now we can't tease him about it" whined Fred.

"I still said no the first time" Kurt tried to console him.

"And his negative cancelled yours" George wiped a fake tear.

Fred's voice became progressively higher. "I just thought we could hold onto this longer" he started sobbing against George.

"I apologize in behalf of my family" said Ron giving him a resigned stare.

"I just apologize" added Harry turning the music louder.

Kurt bit his lips at the twin's dramatics. His eyes connecting with Harry in the review mirror and his stomach flipped. He smiled shyly and looked away. Things were definitely starting to look up.

IIIII

"I asked him out and he said no, and right after he asked me out and I said yes, well technically he asked me out at the same time he was saying no, but it doesn't matter..." Kurt said as soon as Mercedes answered. "We are going out tomorrow!" he rushed to finish. He had to put the phone away from his ear because of the screaming on the other side.

"Ok, ok, oh my God this is so exciting! Let me turn on my computer and we can pick up your outfit and you can tell me every single detail!" the line went dead and Kurt smiled as he picked up his laptop.

IIIII

"Mercedes I can't do this!" Kurt said while he frantically tried to arrange his hair. "I don't think what we chose is going to be appropriate, and what if he doesn't like it? I think I look fat in it. And my hair! My hair Mercedes! It looks like I combed it with a blender, he's going to be here any minute and..." there was a knock on the door and Kurt froze staring at the door in horror, face going incredibly pale.

"He's here" he whispered. "Mercedes he's here!" in a louder voice he said. "Give me a minute!"

"Ok white boy, this is what's going to happen. First, stop acting like he's a monster out of a horror movie" she said full diva on. "You are going to hang up and you are going to open that door and go on your date in your amazing outfit, in which you do not look fat in at all by the way. You will be amazing, and charm the living hell out of the British boy and come back and tell me all about it, and also tell me where in heaven's name I can find a picture of him, because he's like a ghost. I can't find his Facebook!"

"I'll ask him so I can add him and you can see how insanely hot he is" he promised with a laugh.

"Alright then, where was I? Oh yeah, and when you get married, because by then it will be legal, I'm going to be your bridesmaid and give a speech about this very moment!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, but you're right Mercedes. Love you girl, I'll call you later."

He took one deep breath, one last look at the mirror and frowned. With quick movements he grabbed one of his hats and moved it slightly to the side. Perfect. He opened the door. Harry turned around and gave him a big smile while Kurt took a moment to see what was in front of him.

"You clean up nicely" Kurt said with a hum. Harry was wearing black washed up jeans that showed off his _amazing_ legs. Kurt wasn't that into legs, but _wow_, seriously, was fencing that good for someone's legs? He also wore a long sleeved dark green shirt that opened up the first few buttons and a black leather jacket.

"Sorry" Harry said shaking his head. "You look amazing..."

"Gorgeous or breath taking?" asked Kurt grabbing his keys, phone, wallet and jacket. He had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a shirt of the same color, a silver vest, tie and hat.

"I would have to go with gorgeously breath taking" responded Harry. He pulled a single flower and presented it to Kurt. "I thought about bringing a whole bouquet and decided it seemed a little too much."

Kurt grabbed it with gentle fingers and tried to keep the smile forming on his face from being ridiculously large. "This feels an awful lot like a cliché."

Harry leaned on the dorm frame while Kurt grabbed one of the water bottles he kept around and placed the flower inside.

"This is your first date. I can get away with clichés, that way you can look back on it and say that your first date was straight out of a movie" he stepped away as Kurt locked the door.

"So sure of yourself?" Kurt asked feeling more relaxed. Things so far had always came naturally when he was around Harry. It seemed the date would go like that too. It was a nice change from overthinking all his interactions with his previous crushes.

"I gotta be, otherwise I wouldn't have the guts to ask you out... especially after that gut wrenching first attempt" Harry said in good humor.

"You seemed to take it well" commented Kurt.

"I am the type that suffers behind closed doors" Harry said with a teasing smirk. "I assure you, I was properly devastated."

The drive to the restaurant was comfortable. They started talking about Kurt's friends in New Directions, his family, things he liked and generally getting to know each other. Harry talked about the friends he had already met, and others he hadn't.

"Do you have some other extracurricular activity besides fencing?" asked Kurt as Harry entered the parking lot.

Having a father for a mechanic Kurt had seen first-hand how nasty accidents could be. Burt had ensured Kurt would never consider speeding, and the day before he had noticed how careful Harry was when he drove. He knew very few people who drove well enough for him to feel completely relaxed around. His dad, sober Santana (huge surprise there), Artie's mom and himself. Now after Harry had unknowingly passed Kurt's driving test, he couldn't help but like him even more.

"I'll tell you about it in a minute" Harry said. "Would you be offended or flattered if I open your door?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"If you hadn't asked I would have acted offended, but secretly I would had been flattered" whispered Kurt dramatically. "But since you did, I'll allow it." He barely managed not to giggle as Harry opened his door with a flourish.

"How about the chair?" asked Harry; imitating Kurt's dramatic whisper as they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Definitively not" Kurt said. "I don't trust you with my chair just yet..."

"Fair enough, we'll get there" he opened the door of the restaurant and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "If you can't trust me with chairs, you gotta give me doors."

"You drive a hard bargain good sir, but I'll take it..."

"Welcome to Vienna!" said a peppy hostess. "Do you have a reservation?" Kurt was impressed. The restaurant was tasteful, casual enough that dark jeans would do it, but had enough class to need a reservation. He spotted a few people at the bar, waiting and wondered if they would have to do the same.

"Potter, table for two" Harry said.

"Right this way" said the hostess and grabbed two menus. Their table was in a good spot; far away enough from sight that it wouldn't attract too much attention, but without being reclusive.

"Do you come here often?" asked Kurt, taking in all the details so he could relay them to Mercedes, and possibly Tina, later on.

"Yeah, this is the group's celebration restaurant" explained Harry. "We came here when Ron broke the 200 meters school record, after Hermione aced a test she had been stressing about, Fred and George's victory in the doubles tournament, Angelina being named volleyball captain, and some other stuff I can't remember... this is the first time I come without the group actually."

"I'm flattered" replied Kurt, starting to eye the menu. After placing their orders for food and drinks they reassumed conversation.

"I also do football" Harry said. "And by football I refer to what you know as soccer, which makes no sense and I will not say anymore in that subject, otherwise I would enter a very long rant about properly naming stuff. I'm co-captain... well, that's the title, but the truth is that my role is to keep our captain from going crazy."

"Captain of the fencing team and co-captain of the _football_ team" said Kurt with an impressed air. That explained the legs... possibly the ass too. He made a mental note of researching soccer if the date went well. "I can't believe you are a jock."

"I've got the hoodies to prove it" Harry said proudly. "How about you? Did you use to do something besides Glee?"

"Believe it or not, for a brief time, I was in my old school's American football team. I was a kicker" Kurt said and was pleased to note that Harry didn't show any signs of skepticism.

"Very impressive" said Harry with a respectful nod. "Shame Dalton doesn't have any free spots now."

"I wouldn't be interested anyways. But if you play it right, I might go cheer for one of your games instead" he pointed at Harry with a finger. "But no uniform..."

"So close" Harry said, pretending to be defeated. "I bet you would have looked great in a cheerleading uniform."

If only he knew thought Kurt.

There were no awkward pauses between them, which shouldn't be a surprise with Kurt as one of the participants of the conversation. However what really made things work was how different they were.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" asked Kurt, twirling the straw of his drink as the waiter grabbed their now empty plates. The food had been better than breadsticks, much better than anything he had hoped for tonight.

"My first relationship was with a boy, Cedric, he was two years older" Kurt liked that there was not a trace of shame there. "I dated a girl after that, last year. She's Ron's sister."

"What happened there? Realized girls weren't for you?" asked Kurt in a light tone. He probably should have left this conversation for another day.

Harry turned serious. "Kurt... I want to be clear about this, so that there is no misunderstanding. I am bisexual."

"I always considered bisexual a term that gay guys in high school use when they wanna hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change" Kurt wanted to smack his mouth the moment the words came out. Harry stared at him seemingly astounded by his attitude.

Finally Harry started slowly, making Kurt feel awful when he saw how he was being treated. He had reacted in a similar way to how the bullies did, only considering his view as the valid choice. Now Harry seemed to be trying to find a way not to offend him about something that was a part of who he was.

"I date people for who they are, and I know that's a sappy line, but it's the truth. I would be equally proud to hold hands with a guy than with a girl..." Harry paused and felt the need to add. "If my orientation is uncomfortable or a deal breaker to you Kurt, then I can drive us back and we can remain friends. No pressure."

"I'm sorry" Kurt said immediately. "That was insensitive of me... and it probably made me sound like a, what would be the appropriate term for this?"

"Close minded or judgmental are the most politically correct terms I can come up with at the moment" joked Harry.

"Yes, that would work" he gave Harry his most honest and apologetic face. "I'm sorry. I reacted poorly. Can we still go to the movies? I don't consider it a deal breaker, I hope you don't consider what I said one..."

"It's alright" Harry said while grabbing the bill. "But are you sure you don't mind?"

"I hate that you're being so understanding. In your position I would have been incredibly offended and would have given a dramatic... hey! I'm supposed to pay half..."

Harry shrugged. "You snooze and your understanding date takes advantage and pays."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes" Harry smiled and didn't budge, so he changed the subject. "What are we watching? Horror or..." Kurt's heart raised, it would give him a better idea of how badly he had screwed up.

"Neither" said Harry enigmatically. "I found a better option."

"Where's my commentary? I was promised a commentary" complained Kurt.

"I stick to those two genres in normal dates, because it's a relative safe way to not screw things up. But I think you're going to enjoy this more. You deserve a really amazing first date."

It was hard to find an argument for that. They stood up and put on their jackets. Before they started walking towards the exit, Harry offered his hand. Kurt blushed, mostly because it reminded him of what he had said and grabbed it hesitantly. Harry's palm was bigger than his and rougher too. They started walking and he noticed how some people stared after them in obvious disapproval. Harry remained unfazed, smiling at Kurt over his shoulder and with his head held high.

Kurt squeezed and Harry squeezed back.

It was strangely reassuring.


	5. Cockney Accents and Safari Outfits

**Chapter 5**

_Cockney Accents and Safari Outfits_

"So, I have something to confess" said Harry, eyes on the road.

"Should I be concerned?" asked Kurt.

"Hopefully not" Harry said in an easy going manner. "I'll sum up, I had somebody pick pocket your phone so we could have a conversation, invite you to the mall and slowly show you how adorable I am" he said with no traces of shame.

Kurt couldn't help his reaction once the surprise passed.

He laughed.

"For real?" he asked between giggles.

"Yes… and I won't say I'm sorry, considering how well our date has been going, but it's one of those things that is best to get out in the open personally" he said with a smirk.

"Personally?"

"I am many things Kurt, but I've never been a liar" Harry said with an honest and open expression. "Not to the people that matter to me at least, and I find the less secrets you have, the less people can use against you."

Kurt smiled fondly. "You know, after that confession if I was anybody else, I would have been concerned and wary since I am sharing a car with you and I have no idea where you are taking us" Kurt said still laughing. "But considering the kind of friends I had in McKinley, my own personality and past actions, I am finding what you did strangely attractive" he said with a hum of surprise.

"Glad that you do" Harry said smiling brightly.

"That being said, if you ever take my phone or any of my possessions again, I will murder you in your sleep" Kurt said smiling happily.

"Dully noted" said Harry with a shrug. "I have your number now; I'll text you next time."

"See that you do" Kurt said, still amazed and flattered.

He meant what he had said to Harry. It was exactly the kind of thing he would have done to get somebody alone. His friends tended to be manipulative, he was manipulative… Hell! Even his teachers had been on occasion. It made sense, in a twisted way, that he would be attracted to somebody clever enough to outsmart him.

Besides, it _was_ strangely touching to know that Harry had spent so much time trying to get closer to him. Planning and scheming things like this required effort and genuine interest. He had never been on the other side. It was surreal to think somebody was so blatantly determined to get him to say yes to a date. It made what Harry did seem sweeter than it should.

He laughed quietly once more.

"I think my old school might have seriously done a number on me, because my reaction can't be normal" he said out loud.

"Oh Kurt" said Harry shaking his head. "I wouldn't be interested in you if you were normal" the expression on Harry's face, like he had tasted something foul made Kurt laugh again.

"Normal is not too bad" Kurt said.

"Normal is _boring_" insisted Harry.

"I spent a lot of time wanting to be normal. Sometimes I still do" Kurt said, surprising himself with the revelation. It was a conversation he didn't want to have on a first date. He suddenly felt very exposed, and in response he tensed, almost readying himself to defend himself.

"I guess I can understand that. I might have even wanted that at some point, but normal and I have never exactly clicked. Either way Kurt, you are better than normal" Harry said finally with a sense of closure to the topic and a brief smile in his direction.

They spent the rest of the short ride in silence listening to the radio. Despite his best efforts, Kurt couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

IIIII

"No way!" said Kurt, an excited shiver going down his spine. "Are we going in there?"

"Indeed we are" Harry said holding two tickets already. "They sell surprisingly fast. I picked them up this morning."

"You brought me to a sing along screening of _Mary Poppins_" gushed Kurt.

"I confess that I'm hoping to have guessed right how you feel about musicals, and if I did, to exploit this movie" Harry said seeming, for the first time, a little self-conscious. "I haven't seen many musicals, but I sort of know this one, if you don't like it, then we can still catch a different movie."

Kurt was trying not to tear up at the middle of his date. "How did you know?"

"You sang 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' for your audition, and your phone has 'Defying Gravity' as the ring tone. I might or might not have cheated and used Google to find out about those two" Harry responded. "Also, I have Dalton full of spies… but that's irrelevant unless you want to start planning how to rule the school by my side."

"I love it" Kurt said, and feeling in a weird state of wonder, he closed the gap and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "It was spot on. I love musicals. Let's get inside and find good places. I'm giving you a free pass on the spy comment tonight. I think is too soon to plan our regime over Dalton… give us a week or two."

"Fair enough" laughed Harry. Kurt grabbed Harry's hand without the need of being offered or hesitations this time.

"Come on, the sweets are on me" decided Kurt. His attention strayed. "Oh my God!" he said gasping when he saw a girl walking by dressed as Mary Poppins, an umbrella on her arm and everything. "If I had known this is where we were going, I would have prepared a more colorful outfit…" as Kurt started to ramble, Harry gently led them towards the refreshments.

Watching his face glow with enthusiasm, Harry decided he could get used to this.

They held hands as the movie started and only let go so that Harry could pass an arm around his shoulders. The British boy clearly didn't know all the songs, but he followed as best as he could. His accent making the people around them give him approving looks. Kurt was both intrigued and amused by some of the insights Harry was able to explain about the movie afterwards.

"Bert was talking in a Cockney accent" he said on their way to the dorms. "A very respectable attempt on it, better than the one Hepburn's did in My Fair Lady; mostly because he probably knew he sucked and was just having fun with it."

"You've seen that one?" asked Kurt excitedly.

"Hermione's favorite, I like it..."

Once they were in the car again, Kurt decided to see if trying to educate Harry about Broadway trivia would be a hopeless cause.

"Did you know that they rejected Julie Andrews for the role of Eliza in My Fair Lady? Even thought she was the original actress in the Broadway show? She was then picked to play as Mary Poppins. She ended up beating Hepburn for best actress in both the Academy Awards and the Golden Globes for her role as Mary."

"Poetic justice I'd say" commented Harry. "It also shows that Disney will always win... I bet you it won because the panel of judges consisted of parents that needed something to do with their kids during the weekend and between the two movies, Mary Poppins was more appropriate."

Kurt laughed. "I love Disney, and I'm sure that Audrey is rolling on her grave now that she knows the truth."

"Who doesn't? I like Mary Poppins more. The songs are catchier. I never got what's the big deal about Hepburn."

"Shush you, Ms. Hepburn was an amazing actress, but more importantly, she is a fashion icon that transcends time."

"And does a terrible Cockney accent; to be fair, there's no such a thing as a good one" added Harry making Kurt giggle and roll his eyes. They stopped in front of Kurt's door, Harry glanced at his watch. "Wow... that went pretty fast didn't it?"

"We made it with ten minutes before your car turned into a pumpkin. This would work better if curfew was at 12 instead of 11."

Kurt's happy feelings were suddenly replaced by dread. Would Harry try to kiss him? He didn't think he could do that just a few weeks ago Karofsky had stolen his first kiss. He was still trying to get over that. He desperately wanted his first kiss to be with somebody he felt strongly about and they were simply not there yet. He couldn't, he couldn't. Harry was closing the distance between them and he was frozen in fear.

A pair of lips connected with his cheek.

"I won't kiss you if you don't want to Kurt" whispered Harry and stepped away. "I had fun. Good night."

He stared almost in slow motion as Harry started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called. "It's not that I didn't have fun, or that I don't want to, it's just..."

"You don't have to justify yourself Kurt" Harry said gently.

"I like you ok?" Kurt said annoyed at the patronizing tone. "I don't know how much yet, because we're still getting to know each other, but I do like you. I just, there's probably some stuff you should know about me... but we're still learning the superficial stuff and I need time to get to that point."

"Not first date conversation material then" Harry said and smiled clearly pleased things were going good. "I like you too Kurt, would you like to go out again some other time?"

"I'd love to, but I'm going to be busy for a while" said Kurt desperately trying not to make it seem like a rejection. "We have Sectionals coming very soon, so Wes is being very strict about rehearsals. I still have loads of catch up homework to do, and visit my family in Lima..."

"Sit with us at lunch" offered Harry. "We can still get to know each other and it won't be taking any of your time. Regretfully, you will probably have to be around the twins."

"That sounds great!" Kurt said enthusiastically. "If I have to listen to another conversation about homework while eating, I might scream. I'll get used to the twins, I hope."

"What else do we have together? I've seen you in English, sit with us."

"Won't I be intruding in your alone time with Ron?" asked Kurt with teasing smirk.

Harry made a diva-esk gesture of dismissal. "What Ron and I have goes beyond sitting at English together."

"I kind of wish we could still go out on a date" confessed Kurt. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Thursday" said Harry in a tone that left no space for arguments. "Reserve me Thursday lunch hour, I have an idea. It'd be our second date, you won't have to worry about what to wear and it will be on campus. I guarantee you would be in time for class."

"Don't I get commentary? Where's my context and..."

"Sorry, the offer only applies for the first date. See you at lunch" waved Harry starting to walk backwards.

"Hey Harry" he stopped in front of the portrait. Kurt blushed and mumbled barely hard enough for Harry to hear. "Thanks... it _was_ a perfect first date."

IIIII

"So?" Ron asked the moment Harry stepped into the room. Fred and George paused their game to stared at him expectantly.

"Don't be such gossip queens" Harry said, changing for bed.

"Come on! Don't be a wet blanket in a cold winter night" Ron said throwing a pillow his way. "Sharing is caring."

Harry smiled at them once, before letting himself fall on the mattress. Back against it, hands behind his head.

"You know, this friendship is really going down the toilet if we need to judge your mood by a face-mattress ratio" said Fred, smirking. Without a word, Harry pulled the curtains around his bed closed.

IIIII

"Hey Kurt!" called a cheerful voice.

Kurt raised his head from the mountain of papers he had buried himself into. "Blaine, hi..."

"That was not a happy hi" said Blaine slightly more subdued.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired right now" he gestured to the table. "All the teachers had plotted to torture me."

"Have you been doing this all weekend?" asked Blaine setting his bag down by his bed. "That can't be healthy."

"Not all weekend, Friday I went to the mall. You have to see some of the stuff I got!" Kurt said excitedly. "Then I did some homework on Saturday morning, and then in the evening I went out on a date and..."

Blaine stopped himself from opening his bag. "Did you just say date? With whom?"

"Harry" said Kurt starting to feel a tension forming in the room. "He got me a flower" he added lamely, pointing at the rose next to Pavarotti's cage.

"Kurt, you shouldn't be going out with that guy" Blaine said slowly.

"Why?" asked Kurt in a disbelieving tone. "I had a great time with him; it's the most fun I had all week, not counting the shopping trip with him and his friends."

"He's trouble" Blaine stopped when Kurt started laughing.

"I'm sorry, but you're starting to sound like the priest in Footloose. Oh Gaga, he _was_ wearing a leather jacket yesterday. Has he called you a square Blaine?" Kurt chuckled while starting to put his papers in order.

"Kurt, this is not a joke..."

"Alright Blaine" said Kurt turning his chair around. "Tell me why he is a bad influence, and if your arguments make sense I'll stop seeing him."

"He is always in detention!" started Blaine immediately.

"One, he helps to run them and two, I came from a public school, detention there is practically in our timetable. Hell, Puck actually has a criminal record Blaine; he went to juvie and all. Mercedes almost got suspended for filling a car with tots, not to mention the time she smashed the window of my car. Finn slashed the tires of another glee club, Santana smokes in the bathrooms, Tina pretended to be a vampire, threatened our principal and Mr. Shue praised her for it. Even Rachel breaks rules! She sent a girl to a crack house because she didn't want her in New Directions, and deep down I thought it was hilarious, diabolical and plain genius" Kurt frowned deep in thought. "I should have thought of sending _her_ to a crack house..."

"That's not the..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you remember how we met? I was spying on another school, _this_ school, which constitutes as a breach of private property and the only reason I was spared is because you guys found it endearing or something. Also, I once showed to school drunk and got sick over one of our teacher's shoes. I'm sorry Blaine, but my moral compass is not as black and white as yours. What else you got?"

Blaine was staring at Kurt shocked. "Uh... he's always sneaking off campus."

"Wow" Kurt said with a chuckle. "We are teenagers Blaine. You really need to loosen up. By the way, if your next item is that he drinks, don't bother because as I said before, even I have done that" Kurt sighed. "Do you really think that if he was such a bad influence he would still be in Dalton? I read the code of behavior and rules. They aren't very flexible with misbehavior."

"I... actually... you heard them talking when we went to their room..."

Kurt gave him a condescending look. "Blaine, name one person they had done any of that to" Blaine's mind became blank. "You know coach Sylvester? Working with her I learnt one thing, while she does dabble in unusual, outrageous and possibly illegal activities, most of what she talks about is empty talk. Have you considered that they say what they say because they find it amusing to play to the idea the school has built about them?"

"How would you even know Kurt?" asked Blaine starting to get frustrated.

"They told me on Friday, when I went with them to the mall..."

"Oh my God Kurt! Are you that gullible?" Blaine asked with a roll of his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish" said Kurt coldly. "I know it's true, because I plan to apply for a scholarship next year. The four major requirements are good grades, an extracurricular activity, voluntary work, which by the way, they fill by tutoring people in detention, and a clean record" he stood up and glared at Blaine. "That means no detention, no warnings, no suspensions and no trouble. To be able to afford this school Blaine they need to follow the rules even more closely than you do!"

Blaine gaped at him. A small part of him was starting to feel guilty. "Kurt, Potter doesn't have a scholarship..."

"So what? Does that mean he's not a good person?" he hit himself in the head and made a fake intake of breath in shock. "That's right, he's a bad influence. That's why instead of going to dinner we kicked puppies and snorted cocaine. But hey, the really bad stuff was afterwards, when he took me to see the controversial film of Mary freaking Poppins, it was a riot, people started to get really crazy, burning stuff and singing" he paused for dramatic effect "off key."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" asked Blaine. "I'm just looking out for you!"

"First of all, you are the one making a big deal out it. It was one date and I had fun, why can't you react like a normal friend and ask me about it?" Kurt asked in a snappy tone.

"Hey, there's no need to take that tone. Seriously Kurt, why are you acting like this?"

"Because I am mad at you!" screamed Kurt.

"Why?" Blaine stared at him confused. It only made Kurt madder.

"I thought you understood what it's like for people to hate you for who you are! For people to want to change you to fit into their idea of what's right! I even started looking up to you!" Kurt said trying to keep his voice from rising too high.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Blaine annoyed and mystified.

"Blaine your advice after my audition was to 'tone myself down' to 'not try as hard' well screw you Blaine! The bullies and McKinley didn't change who I am, and you and Dalton sure as hell won't. I rather get a bad reputation and be around people who aren't afraid of being themselves, than fit in and be... be sheep!" Kurt stopped, breathing heavily. He grabbed his keys and stormed out, closing the door with a bang.

He tried to decide where to go. He wanted to go home, which of course he couldn't. He wanted to talk to Mercedes, but if he called her, she would only try to get him to come back. Then he realized. Blaine was not his only friend at Dalton anymore. He marched down the hall and yanked at the cord next to the portrait until it opened.

"Oh, hi Kurt" Ron said surprised. Kurt pushed him away and entered, throwing himself on the couch and crossing his arms.

"Blaine's an idiot" pouted Kurt. "I stormed out of the room and didn't have anywhere to go."

"Ice cream?" offered Fred, opening their mini fridge.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind one" responded Kurt.

"Alright" said George dropping from the top bunk bed. "For the purpose of not messing up our blossoming friendship, do you want to A bitch about Blaine or B watch movies and ignore the problem?"

"I chose option A" said Kurt, stabbing the ice cream with his spoon. "He's..."

"Wait, last question, do you want us to A agree with everything you say and say mean stuff about him in return, or B be rational about things" asked Ron, dropping on the couch next to him and grabbing his own spoonful of ice cream.

"A definitely" said Kurt, his bad mood lessening. "Done this with the girls before?"

"Learnt the hard way" muttered one of the twins, turning a chair so that he was straddling it and giving Kurt his complete attention.

"But we're ready, what did he do?" asked the other, returning with a bag of chips and sitting on the floor.

"You know that I auditioned for a solo right?"

"Yep, and you nailed it" added Ron.

"You got Harry smitten with your siren voice" said Fred in a faraway voice.

"Where is he by the way?" asked Kurt, loving to have his ego stroked.

"Grocery shopping" the three of them said in unison.

"Somebody call him and ask for more ice cream" said George.

"On it" replied Fred already pulling his phone out and texting. "Ok Kurt, carry on."

IIIII

"That son of a bitch!"

"What an asshole..."

"The hair should have been our first clue..."

Harry closed the door with his foot and placed the shopping bags on the table. "Who are we trashing?"

"Can you believe what Blaine said to Kurt?" asked Fred genuinely upset.

"Look Kurt, I know we don't know you that well, but just so you know, we would never ask you to be anything other than yourself. If the preppy canaries or whatever can't see that, then they don't deserve you" said George, fist banging against the floor.

"What? Oh yeah... right thanks" Kurt said while still staring at Harry in surprise. He was wearing loose running shorts and a tight shirt with no sleeves that were highly inappropriate for the cold weather. He was hot. He was ridiculously_ hot_. Like super, super hot and Kurt was sort of dating him.

"Hi Kurt... Hey! What the hell!?" asked Harry after Ron and the twins threw a glass of water each at him. He frowned at them and took his dripping shirt off, grabbing another one from his dresser and moving to the bathroom while still scowling at them. "Put the groceries away, and clean that up!" he ordered from the inside.

"You're welcome" said Fred with a wink at a flustered Kurt, all of them spotting self-satisfied smirks.

"If that didn't cheer you up, nothing will" said Ron while starting to put things away.

"You're the best straight guy-friends a gay guy could ever want" declared Kurt.

"Awww" cooed the twins in unison.

IIIII

Kurt got back to his room with only 5 minutes before curfew. Blaine was sitting on his bed waiting for him. He started his night routine without acknowledging the other boy.

"Kurt" said Blaine once he couldn't stand it any longer. "I'm sorry, it wasn't right for me to tell you how to act or who to date. Believe me when I tell you I was only trying to look out for you."

"I know" Kurt said with a sigh.

"I went too far" admitted Blaine.

"It's ok Blaine, just, just never tell me to tone myself down, or act differently, or stop hanging out with people you think are a bad influence because you have never met them yourself, because if that's what you want, then I don't think we can be friends" added Kurt turning around.

"I promise" said Blaine looking like Kurt had burned his Vogue collection. "I am really sorry Kurt, it was really wrong of me to do so. Can we move past this?"

"Sure" said Kurt with a smile. He looked at him for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always" Blaine said, his mood improving now that they had solved things.

"Do you like Harry?" asked Kurt. Blaine stared at him, tilting his head to the side confused. "As in like-like…"

"Not really" said Blaine confused. "Why?"

Kurt blushed embarrassed. "I think a part of me assumed you've been so against this because you might have liked him."

Blaine laughed. "Sorry Kurt, I am not blind, so I can honestly tell you he's good looking, but until you got here I never even talked to him. I don't want you going out with him because of his reputation of sleeping around, he sneaks out of campus and doesn't come back until the next day and he's, I guess he's not somebody I trust. But if you want to date him, I can't tell you not to. Are we good?"

"We're good" said Kurt, deciding to ignore a few of the comments. "I'm having lunch at Harry's table tomorrow, want to join?"

Blaine visibly tensed. "I'll think about it"

IIIII

The next day he didn't sit with them, but at least he ran interference with Wes when Kurt picked his food and said he'd see them at practice. Lunch was fun and he had the chance to get to know more about the Weasleys and more importantly, Harry. Rehearsal was uneventful and he dutifully ignored the glances that Wes and David kept throwing his way. All in all, it seemed like a good day at least until he spotted Ron growling at something on the phone, Harry not far away.

"What do you mean she didn't spend the weekend at the dorms!?" screamed Ron at his phone while moving towards the entrance. "Why did nobody called me straight away?" his friend stared at him with a raised eyebrow, he mouthed a name and Harry's face blanked.

He followed after Ron, barely closing his locker.

"Harry?" called Kurt when he passed right next to him and Blaine. Harry and Ron continued to power walk towards the parking lot.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. When was the last time..." people moved away from them in the hallways. The front doors slammed open with one simple push from Harry. Suddenly he froze at the top of the stairs, Ron bumping into him.

"Harry?" asked Kurt softly, having followed after them, he turned to see what had caught their attention. There, uncaring of the rain, a red headed girl stood in the middle of the parking lot. A bag threatened to fall from her shoulder.

"She's here" Ron said to the person on the phone. His voice was breathless and relieved at the same time.

Harry moved down the steps.

The girl smiled brilliantly.

Kurt's stomach clenched, her eyes shined with pure adoration. Maybe this was her. This was it, one of those few moments in real life when two soul mates find each other. He was going to lose Harry... to a _girl_. The whole thing played perfectly of course, it was Harry after all. He seemed to have been taken straight out of a fairy tale book.

It made sense that he would have a perfect kiss under the rain.

He stopped in the middle of the rain, and they stared at each other in devotion. He started to walk towards her rapidly and she let the bag fall, running towards him. Her arms went around his neck and his grabbed her face gently. Their foreheads rested together and finally...

Kurt opened his eyes. Ready to see if everything was going to happen in the same way it played in his mind.

Harry and the girl were staring at each other. Any moment now they would run towards the other. His friend/guy he was dating however turned sharply to the right and opened the back door of his car. The girl's expression fell and she let out this horrible, heart breaking sob. Ron winced next to him.

"Get in" Harry said unaffected by the display. He stared ahead, ignoring her completely. By now the red headed girl was crying without a care of who was watching.

"Harry! Please!" she screamed. Kurt scowled when he saw the small audience the display was attracting. Their voices could barely be heard.

"Get in."

"No!" she screamed, stomping her foot childishly. Kurt felt better knowing she was not the picture of perfection he had imagined.

"Get in the car. Now" he hissed, eyes flashing.

"No!"

Harry glared "Ginevra Weasley get inside the bloody car or I will get you inside!"

She approached him determinately and grabbed his neck, trying to kiss him. Harry raised his face, taking advantage of his extra height and closed his eyes. The girl, Ginevra, what kind of name was that anyways? Kissed his jaw and kept trying to reach Harry.

"_Car_" was his only response.

She finally relented, still crying. The door was slammed after her. He made his way back towards the school and threw the keys to Ron.

"Harry..." started Ron

"I have nothing to say to her" he replied cuttingly. "I am tired of having the same discussion with her, with you, the twins, your parents, Hermione, Luna. I forgave her Ron, but that does not mean I forgot."

Ron sighed. "Alright, I'll drive her home."

Harry turned to Kurt and offered his hand. In that moment Kurt felt like crying. Harry was still his. Kind of. He interweaved their fingers and let his, whatever Harry was to him, pull him along. They moved around hallways and stairs, Harry slightly dripping from the rain. They made it to a part of the school he had never been in. It was empty and it looked messy. There was plastic covering the walls and random tools around.

"They are fixing the pluming of this wing" explained Harry. They entered an empty classroom and Harry squeezed their joined hands once before letting go. "I like you Kurt."

"But?" asked Kurt disappointed, Harry was about to break up with him, could they even break up if they weren't officially dating? At least he had been nice enough to do it in private.

"Uh... but there's a lot you don't know about me and I would like to remedy that?" asked Harry slightly confused. "I like what we have going on here, and I want to see where it can go, because I think we can be great together Kurt. I want you to ask me, all the questions you might have in your mind, anything you ask I promise I will answer honestly."

Kurt blushed, feeling hopeful again. "Who was that girl?"

"Ron's sister, my ex" said Harry while taking a seat. "We never... I wanted to make sure she didn't waste her first time with me. I felt she was too young. I was in no rush, I was happy with going slow, but she slept with someone else while we were dating and I walked in on them. I broke up with her the same day. That happened last year..."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No" replied Harry frankly. "She was not the person I thought she was. Relationships need trust and I would never be able to trust in somebody that cheated on me. You should know that I could never put someone through that either. "

Kurt stared at Harry opening himself up and couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because I want you Kurt. I want to hold your hand in the hallways and take you out on dates, I even want to go shopping with you and carry your bags" answered Harry, blushing for the first time since Kurt met him. "I know the reputation I have, and if I want to have a chance at being your boyfriend, it's what I have to do."

Kurt smiled softly. "Boyfriend huh?"

"Not yet, I want you to ask, I want you to know about all my baggage and then if you still want, we can keep going as we have so far. I mean, we've only been on one date."

"How many relationships have you had?" he asked, deciding not to waste a golden opportunity.

"Real ones, two, you now know about Ginny, and I mentioned Cedric..."

They talked for as long as they could.

Harry told him about the people he had been with, both serious and casually and answered all the questions Kurt had. He was surprised to find out that Harry's reputation of sleeping around was actually true. But to be fair, he had done it after his break up with Ginny. He had been hurting and while Kurt was sure there were better methods to get over somebody, he couldn't blame Harry for his past.

And yes, it was intimidating to think that Harry had so much more experience than he did, but also, it was so liberating to not have this cloud hanging over them. Harry told him about his first crush, his first kiss, with a girl and a boy and after he had run out of stories, Kurt felt compelled to share too.

So he told him about his crush on Finn, the Sam fiasco, about his almost feelings for Blaine and finally about Karofsky. He hadn't been able to look at him when he revived the last part. This was the first time he actually told anybody after having time to process.

Without waiting for Harry to react and using what little courage he had left, he blurted out. "I know nothing about sex. I have the sex appeal of a baby penguin, and I know you have experience, but I... I don't think I can... not for a long time and if that's something you want then..."

"Ok" Harry said while hugging him, Kurt trembled relieved that he had not spooked him away, yet. "I promise that if you give us a chance, we'll take things slow."

"How slow?" asked Kurt, still feeling embarrassed.

"As slow as you feel comfortable with. If that's the speed of a paralytic snail... or a baby penguin, then that would be our speed. Are we still on for Thursday?"

"You better wow me..." said Kurt arrogantly.

"And wow you I shall" winked Harry, he leaned and kissed Kurt's cheek. "For the record, your sex appeal is far, far more powerful than you think."

IIIII

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Kurt raised his head from his homework and stared at Ron confused for a second.

"Sure, but be warned that I am likely to spontaneously combust at any moment."

"Chemistry?" asked Ron sympathetically.

"Physics" replied Kurt with a tired sigh.

"Oh, actually that's cool; I can help you if you want."

Kurt was momentarily taken aback by the offer. Ron and Kurt had never really spoken to each other for more than a few passing comments, or been alone together. It wasn't that he had something against the guy; the situation simply hadn't presented itself to them before.

"Thanks, but it's not that I don't understand it, it's this guide I need to finish. It doesn't end. I am barely past the first seven pages."

"Oh, I know which one, they gave it to us at the beginning of the year… do you want mine? I think it's the same. It's already corrected, so you don't have to worry about it being wrong or something."

"Really?" asked Kurt hopefully. In his whole life he had never copied, cheated or needed somebody else's homework, but he was tired and the stupid guide was a bunch of exercises he could do in his sleep.

"Yeah, sure, do you need it now? It's in our room, somewhere" Ron paused. "We might need some shovels to clear the mess and get to the beginning of the year" Kurt blinked confused. "Our mess is chronologically organized. We have a system."

"Of course you do" said Kurt patronizingly. He had seen the system and he wasn't impressed by it. "I'll find a fabulous safari outfit and help you look, I have until next Tuesday and I'm sure there's some undiscovered species under that pile that I can use for my biology report."

"Ok… but Luna has dibs on most of them, so check with her" Ron said perfectly unfazed by the conversation. Kurt had been sarcastic, but he wondered if around Harry's friend it would be wise to implement a sign policy. "Hey since you don't have to worry about that anymore, how's your French? Harry says it's good, but then again, all he says about you is good" he smirked. "Care to prove him right?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow in response. "Well, I would hate to make him a liar."

It was easy to like Ron. Mostly because he reminded him a little of Finn, a smarter, more grounded Finn, but in that alley none the less.

He wasn't that great at French, but he wasn't atrocious either. Ron had already done his assignment and only needed a couple of corrections, soon they were past homework and getting to know each other instead. This was good, thought Kurt. Making a good impression with Ron would surely gain him some major brownie points with his... his what? They hadn't made anything official yet. They have gone on several 'campus dates' since they had the heart to heart.

Harry was incredibly, _scarily_, resourceful, with an imagination a little too active to be safe. Their dates could be separated in two types, the small sweet ones, which were exactly that. Simple things, like Harry brining him hot chocolate and quietly reading next to him while he did his homework. They also frequently got together to listen to music, cuddled on a sofa in the common room and sharing headphones in between classes. Harry liked to take him to his favorite spots in Dalton, walking around the frozen campus with their hands held and saving Kurt on more than one occasion after slipping on the ice.

Then there were the other type of dates. The big, elaborate, over the top ones, which were more than amazing, but also completely surreal and happened at either lunch or dinner time, when they had the most time to spare. Kurt seriously didn't want to know how Harry had managed to turn the auditorium into a replica of Paris on such short notice, a scale Eiffel Tower and authentic French food included.

Nor did he want to know how he put a lot of glow-y things on the ceiling of the swimming pool area (looking back on that date, he was thankful they hadn't been electrocuted), or gotten the small row boat on the inside so they could just look at the pretty lights that moved in tune with the music that had been coming out of who knows where and being gently swayed by waves that should not be there.

The twins had surprisingly provided him with some insight into Harry's way of thinking.

"_Oh Gaga, what is he planning?" asked Kurt to the twins, when he spotted Harry talking in hushed whispers to somebody. Refusing to admit a thrilling kind of expectation settled in his stomach._

"_Probably your next date" said George grinning._

"_It's going to be epic by what we have overheard so far" nodded Fred excitedly._

"_Does he know he doesn't need to do this?" asked Kurt blushing. He had tried to tell Harry he would be happy to just do the small, simple, sweet things, but the conversation that followed had made his head spin. He had finally given up when he realized Harry was talking circles around him and confusing him to the point of frustration._

"_Do you or do you not like the dates?" asked Fred._

"_I do, but…"_

"_No, no buts" said George._

"_Harry is not the type of guy that does things half way" shrugged Fred._

"_He didn't go all out at first, because he was testing the waters" carried on George. Kurt wished they could stop the twin act for a second, but he knew when he asked for too much._

"_But he's far too Harry to consider doing normal stuff, and he really likes you Kurt" said Fred smirking at him knowingly. He blushed, Harry had said so already, but it felt strange when his friends said it. "He enjoys coming up with the dates as much as you enjoy being surprised by them, deep down he's a show off… it's like… like, give me a second, I'm trying to come up with the perfect metaphor…"_

"_Look, let me put it as plainly as I can. Harry works in a very simple manner" said George. "If this is the amount of interest" he said, placing his right hand, palm down, at his chest level. "Then this is the amount of effort" he added doing the same with the other and putting it at the same level. He raised his right hand and the other followed._

"_Oh, I know, it's a bird metaphor and everything" said Fred snapping his fingers. "He's like one of those paradise birds, that makes this really outrageous…"_

"_I feel I should be offended by your patronizing ways" Kurt stopped him with a sneer. "But Harry is approaching, so…" he stood up, his face changing into an uncomfortable one and his frame was tense. "Harry! George is being awfully crass about… stuff, I sooo didn't need to know that about Katie!"_

_Fred and George looked at him confused, until Fred noticed how the gesture might have looked without the conversation as context._

"_Seriously George!" Harry said frowning, he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Grow up! Don't think I won't tell Katie about this!"_

"_But… but… I…" he said trying to defend himself, hands still in front of him. _

_Fred fell from his chair to the floor laughing madly. Uncaring of how many turned to see him make a spectacle out of himself. Harry and Kurt walked away, hands held together; the countertenor turned enough to throw a smirk their way and waved with his free hand sardonically. A few of the people around them shivered at his malicious smirk, some of them surprised at how viciously satisfied the innocent new transfer could look. One thing was for sure, Kurt had more than proven he could fit in among the craziness that were Harry and his friends._

"_That little…" George said mouth hanging open, Fred holding his stomach in pain._

"Hey Kurt?" asked Ron snapping him back to the present. "You were out of it for some time, everything ok?"

"Yes, just thinking…" he said and didn't elaborate further. As much as he loved Harry's friends, they were still Harry's friends and telling them was like telling Harry by default.

Was he supposed to wait for Harry to ask him? It was usually the guy that asked, but… well they were both guys. This was all very confusing. Maybe he should ask Blaine? He was his gay mentor so that was a possibility. Then again, Blaine was not Harry's biggest fan… Mercedes? Even worse, at least on this particular situation. Was it too soon to get into a relationship?

Finn and Rachel had jumped straight to that part. Actually, everybody he knew jumped straight to that part after a painfully long period of liking each other and not acting on those feelings. It was after making things official that his friends went out dating. Harry, as he had proven countlessly by now, wasn't the type to wait from afar and hope for the best. He took action and had in a short amount of time inadvertently, convinced Kurt that he was part of the beginnings of an epic love story.

He and Harry had been dating for two weeks and it did seem things were moving along, but he was getting tired of waiting. Sure, they already held hands almost every time they were walking together in the same direction, and he was always invited to join him with his friends in whatever shenanigans they were involved into, but did that made them boyfriends already? Had he somehow missed that part and Harry expected him to know they were together now?

"She's here!" announced one of the twins excitedly, barging into the study hall. He pulled Ron out of his seat, grabbing him by the shoulders and shook him a little. "She's here!"

Ron's eyes widened. "For real?"

Present twin nodded enthusiastically. "Harry is picking her up! Meet you there!" He ran out of the room, practically vibrating from excitement.

"Come on Kurt, you'll want to be there to meet her" Ron said with a smirk while shoving all his notes and books in his bag.

"Meet who exactly?" asked Kurt imitating him, with far more care.

"Your competition for our Lord's affections of course…" said Ron and left the room with a sense of urgency.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, like hell he was going to let a girl take away what was his… sort of… whatever. They really needed to talk. He hurried after Ron, not sure where they were going, but determined none the less to size up his competition.


	6. A 9,404 Distance, Apps and The Babe

**I'm really excited and worried how fast this story is going. If you reviewed and I didn't reply, sorry! I'll try to get around to that later on today.**

**As always, see you at 362 or the 06/06.  
**

**Reason being that a few reviews were repeated.**

**If you are an anon reviewer great! **

**But if you are an anon reviewer leaving loads of reviews to get updates quick, please don't do it! ****I don't want to accuse anybody of anything, it just my own suspicious nature and the fact I don't believe so many people are reading!**

**Beta should be coming back soon, but I thing its safe to say I am falling apart without her...**

**Note at the end.**

**Chapter 6**

_A__ $9,404 Distance,__ Apps and The Babe_

"Why are we in the…"

"Guys!" called the twins, waving excitedly from the front of the small crowd that had gathered.

Ron pulled Kurt by his shoulder, until they were right next to them. "Did we miss it?"

"He's just retrieving her."

"Ok, seriously, what's going on?" asked Kurt crossing his arms.

Harry excited the mail room then, with a big box in his hands. The crowd gave him space and he settled the box carefully on the floor. He fished his car keys and proceeded to break all the plastic cover of the sides and remove the top part of the box. Kurt was confused and a little intimidated by the solemn silence and the intensity of Harry's expression.

Inside the box there was a black something that Kurt struggled to identify, until Harry opened it and revealed the inside.

A shiny, clearly new, guitar was inside the box. Kurt heard a sharp intake of breath from almost all the guys. It was a pretty guitar he supposed, it started with a burgundy color around the edges and faded towards the center in a tasteful variety of tones that included a cherry red and finished with a bright yellow. Aside of approving the color scheme, there was little Kurt could say about the guitar.

"God, she's gorgeous" muttered someone from the crowd.

"Harry if you die…" started one of the twins.

"I want to be buried with her" Harry cut him off, while delicately tracing the strings.

"I can understand the feeling" replied the other twin.

"Auditorium" said Harry, closing the guitar case and lifting it with his right arm. The crowd cheered and filtered in that direction, some of them jogging.

Harry's eyes met Kurt and he smiled, holding his left hand out. Ron nudged him, when Kurt only stared at him puzzled. He blushed and smiled slyly, lacing their fingers together.

"It's like being inside a candy factory" muttered George.

"I'd flip you, but my hands are busy" said Harry while squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I'd do it for you, but I am too classy for that" replied Kurt, walking next to Harry proudly.

"Whatever..." he fake glared at Kurt. "I shall get revenge" promised George and ran ahead of them.

"I didn't know you could play guitar" said Kurt, breaking the comfortable silence.

Harry smiled secretively. "Well, you didn't tell me you used to be a cheerleader"

Kurt gaped at him. "How did you… oh Gaga"

"I'd tell you, but I enjoy giving an air of omniscience" replied Harry letting go of his hand to hold the door open for Kurt. "Enjoy the show" he whispered as he passed him by. Kurt shivered at the tone of his voice.

Most of the small crowd had settled on the audience seats. Fred waved at Kurt from the front, where they had saved him a spot. Harry climbed the stairs to the stage. A few guys were setting instruments and amplifiers, slightly confused by the crowd.

"Harry, my man, what brings you to our territory?" asked a blond guy, with long hair, that Kurt was sure was against at least two school rules. They shared a hand shake, and a one arm hug.

"In my hands, I have something that would make you hate me with an indescribable passion" Harry said and slowly took his guitar out.

"Holly shit, fuck me" gasped the blond guy and reached forwards.

"Touch her and I will burn your fingers" said Harry stepping back. "She's shiny, new. I haven't played her yet. I'm not ready to share her."

The blond raised his hands in a peace gesture. "I get it, but shit man" he stared at the guitar almost salivating. "That's… that's _The Babe_… an honest to God, Collector's Choice #3, 1960 Les Paul 'The Babe' guitar, I just… fuck you, God I hate you."

"Mind if I…" started to say Harry while tuning the guitar.

"By all means, I wanna see if you measure up to her standards" he smirked and Harry patted him on the shoulder, while moving to one of the amplifiers. He quickly tuned her up and plugged her in.

"Oi Harry, aren't you going to fool around with her a little?" asked Fred with a teasing smirk. Harry ignored him, staring at the guitar in concentration.

"Show some respect man" said the blond, flipping him off. "You don't fool around with The Babe, because that my friend, is a lady of class."

"Jeez" he leaned towards Kurt. "Sure you wanna date a musician? They can be really sensitive about weird stuff."

Kurt stared at the look of pure adoration Harry had and smiled. "I think I can handle it."

"Think you can keep up?" asked Harry suddenly, stepping forwards after giving a few strokes to the guitar.

"Can you keep up with her?" asked the blond motioning to the band.

"Let's find out" smirked Harry.

"So what are we playing?"

Harry started playing, leaning backwards slightly.

The blond laughed.

"Sweet Child Of Mine" recognized Kurt after a few notes.

"Great song for christening her" approved a guy from behind.

The rest of the band kicked in, the blond belting out the lyrics more than decently and Kurt was impressed. More so by Harry's wistful smile and relaxed demeanor, he had his eyes closed and his hand moved fluently across the guitar. Kurt stared at him transfixed. It was sexy as hell, but strangely private.

"Wow" muttered Kurt.

They had played several songs, all with great guitar solos for Harry to show his 'new girl' off. He would have been jealous, had Harry not looked so happy, and had they not been eye flirting the whole time. Most of the guys had slowly exited the more time it passed. By now it was only the band, the Weasleys, and Kurt. At some point, they had all moved to the stage and taken off their blazer and loosened up their ties.

"Ok Harry, we have time for one last song, so make it count" said Tyler, the blond, adjusting his own guitar. Kurt had to restrain himself from commenting on the name. He had a contagious grin on his face that the rest of the band matched. They didn't seem to want to finish, however dinner was coming soon and they had been in the auditorium for a while.

"Harry" said Ron eagerly. "You have to name her!"

Everybody perked up at that and stared at him. Harry traced the edge of his guitar gently and smiled. "Alright, I've got one. Ty, mind if I take vocals?"

"Don't call me Ty, makes me feel like a drug dealer, but knock yourself out" said Tyler rolling his shoulder.

Harry moved to the microphone and turned to Kurt. "Come here."

Kurt complied, more out of curiosity than anything. Harry smirked and carefully adjusted the guitar strap to make it as long as it could go. Harry tugged Kurt in between the guitar and himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt nervously. He had found out the price of the guitar and he really wanted to keep a respectful distance from it, a $9,404 distance from it. "I don't play guitar."

"That's cool" said Harry from behind him, he whispered next to him. "I do… you are singing with me." He smirked. "We have to share the mic…"

"I have shared microphones before, and I can assure you, there are better ways to…" Harry's arms came around him and Kurt was suddenly not sure why he was protesting.

The auditorium was suspiciously quiet.

"Just keep up if you can" teased Harry.

Kurt felt the competitive strike in him flaring up. "Well, you showed you can keep up with your new toy; let's see if _you _can keep up with _me._"

"I like him" whispered Tyler to the twins, who smirked knowingly.

"What are we singing?"

"We are naming my guitar, so…"

Harry gently started the first cords and the band snapped into attention. Getting the tempo perfectly, they had been playing by memory all day. Thankful that Harry had at least kept the song selection to classics. Kurt's chest tightened comfortably when Harry leaned over, practically singing against his ear. He leaned backwards slightly, feeling strangely safe and content.

"_What will you do when you get lonely; no one's waiting by your side? You've been running and hiding much too long, you know it's just your foolish pride..."_

"_Layla"_ sang Kurt, making his voice appropriately low.

"_You got me on my knees"_ sang Harry, his voice rough and smooth at the same time.

"_Layla" _sang Kurt again, this time accompanied by Tyler and the twins.

"_I'm begging darlin' please" _continued Harry smiling against his neck.

"_Layla" _all, but Harry sang.

"_Darling won't you ease my worried mind?"_

Harry gave him a little nudge.

Kurt took over the next verse. It wasn't his usual type of music, but he loved the challenge. He loved Harry's arms around him. He loved the way Harry played his guitar. He loved to be singing again, not just making background noise.

"_Tried to give you consolation, your old man let you down. Like a fool, I fell in love with you. You turned my whole world upside down. Layla..."_

"_You got me on my knees"_

"_Layla"_

"_I'm begging darlin' please"_

"_Layla"_

"_Darling won't you ease my worried mind?"_

He might also be falling in love with Harry, especially if he kept singing like this, his lips so close to him that, even with the band there, it felt intimate... like he was being told a secret in a crowded room.

"_Make the best of the situation. Before I finally go insane, please don't say we'll never find a way or tell me all my love is in vain."_

"_Layla"_

"_You got me on my knees"_

"_Layla"_

"_I'm begging darlin' please"_

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm breath against his skin, the accent, and that sense of... confidence that practically poured out of Harry.

Things were so easy with him. He said things and he meant them. There was no guessing, or complications. His intentions were clear, and even if they hadn't labeled what they had, it was sort of perfect.

"_Layla"_

"_Darling won't you ease my worried mind?"_

"_Layla"_

"_You got me on my knees"_

"_Layla"_

"_I'm begging darlin' please"_

Kurt turned around, making sure he wasn't putting the guitar out of Harry's reach. They stared at each other, matching smiles and Kurt surrounded Harry's neck with his arms. They swayed gently.

Harry pressed their foreheads together. Somehow, he still managed to keep playing the guitar perfectly.

"_Layla"_

"_Darling won't you ease my worried mind?"_

"Let's go" called George quietly.

"Where?" asked Ron.

"Pack, we are going home for the weekend" Fred informed him.

"His Lordship might appreciate the privacy" smirked George.

"Alright" agreed Ron after giving a parting look at the stage.

The band was picking up their instruments, making a point of ignoring them. Harry kept playing a softer melody, still staring into Kurt's eyes. They both had love sick smiles and moved with the notes.

Kurt started to hum along.

"_That_" whispered Seth, the bass player to Tyler. "Pure genius, you know how many chicks we can get with that move?"

Tyler nodded. "I don't have the heart to get the amplifier back."

Seth shrugged. "Isn't it Harry's anyways?"

Tyler stared at him. "Good point, my friend, good point… If those two are not officially together by tomorrow, I swear I'm eating my shoes."

Kurt smiled, listening to Harry play in the background while they both moved gently along with the music. It was like slow dancing, but somehow more sensual. Was that the right word? He had zero experience with these situations to known if it was, but he was sure of three things.

One, Harry's eyes were greener when he played his guitar.

Two, Layla, the guitar not the song, and he would get along just fine... as long as Harry kept playing with his arms around him.

Three, he wanted Harry to be his first real kiss.

"Kiss me" he asked, putting some distance between them. His eyes travelled down to Harry's lips and back to his eyes.

The guitar stopped playing.

An arm grabbed him firmly by the waist. A hand held the back of his head and Harry shortened the distance between them.

Their lips met and Kurt could barely concentrate on breathing. There were no fireworks or butterflies, instead an electric feeling shot through him from head to toe. Kurt had never felt more alive and he marveled that such a simple touch made his body go crazy. Harry pulled back with a goofy smile that was probably mirrored on his face.

"Be my boyfriend?" asked Harry pressing their foreheads together again.

"Yes" whispered Kurt back, feeling incredibly complete.

Harry smiled; it made him feel amazing and happy. They kissed again, more passionately and Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head. _That_ was a kiss. These were _real_ kisses. This was his boyfriend.

IIIII

Kurt smiled dazedly at Harry's sleeping form; they had gone out for a quick dinner to celebrate getting together and now they were in Harry's dorm, cuddling in his bed and watching movies, or they had been until the British boy fell asleep. He had been hesitant at first, but his _boyfriend _was a perfect gentleman and allowed him to dictate how close they were against each other. He closed his eyes willing himself to go, and before he knew it, the comforting warmth of his boyfriend and his peaceful breathing lulled him to sleep.

IIIII

"Kurt" a voice whispered. "Kurt, wake up…"

He opened his eyes lazily and blinked. "Harry?"

"We fell asleep, we have to sneak you into your room" Harry said with a rough voice that made Kurt's ability to think coherently a difficult task.

He grabbed his stuff in the dark, with Harry helping him collect his blazer, tie and shoes. They bumped into each other a few times, producing some muffled laughs and Kurt felt daring enough to steal a chaste kiss, which turned into two, three and four. They moved to the portrait and Harry pressed his ear against it until he deemed it safe enough to open it. He exited first and signaled to Kurt that the coast was clear.

They quietly ran towards his door, muffling more laughs and once they were in front kissing again.

"I had fun" whispered Kurt.

"Pick you up for breakfast? At 9:30?" whispered Harry back.

"You better" he said sassily and grabbed him by the neck, kissing him one last time and quietly entering his room.

He couldn't help but be thankful Blaine was already sleeping. He didn't want to deal with whatever response he had regarding his new boyfriend.

"Kurt?" asked Blaine turning the nightlight on. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the clock, turning to his friend with a frown.

Kurt started thinking what to say, but the excitement of the day and the fact the hadn't been able to share the big, super amazing news with anybody, meant he couldn't control the words that came out of his mouth.

"Harry asked me to be his boyfriend!" he blurted and then the fact sunk in, making him smile like a fool. "I have a _bloody _boyfriend" he said again with a British accent and laughed. Dropping the things in his arms and hugging himself pleased.

Blaine blinked a few times confused. "Oh… that's pretty great Kurt… I'm happy for you."

"Not as happy as I am for me" said Kurt jumping up and down. "What time is it? I should call Mercedes…"

"Its 2:34" mumbled Blaine.

"Oh…" he stared at the clock disappointed, before perking up. "Oh, who cares, I am calling her… you don't mind do you? I'll be very quiet."

"Go ahead" said Blaine switching the light off and turning around. Kurt ignored the feeling he had disappointed Blaine somehow and called Mercedes. After she calmed down enough to hear what he had to say, she was soon wide awake asking for details and complaining he hadn't call her before.

He fell asleep after promising to call her with more details later on. He didn't bother to change or moisturize, completely exhausted, but still pleased with how things had turned out.

He immediately regretted his decision of staying up late and forgetting his routine in the morning. Blaine was already gone, and he once again ignored the disappointed feeling, focusing instead on pulling an emergency outfit and rushing to get ready and look fabulous for his boyfriend. He smiled and gushed to himself. He, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had a freaking, smoking hot, boyfriend.

At 9:30 on the dot Harry knocked the door. Trying, unsuccessfully, not to grin like a fool when the door was opened. Kurt brightened when he spotted and for a few seconds they stared at each other smiling. He moved first, kissing Kurt's cheek and causing the smaller boy to blush slightly in delight.

"That is going to get old pretty fast" said Tyler to Seth as they saw Kurt and Harry walking past them, making goo eyes at each other and dripping nauseating sweetness like only a new couple could, and completely ignoring their aborted greetings.

IIIII

"So" said Kurt shyly while they waited for their orders to arrive. "Sectionals is this Wednesday… we are going up against some old people and my old glee club."

"Mercedes and your step brother Finn are members there right?" asked Harry trying to remember everything Kurt had told him about New Directions.

"Yes, all of my friends from McKinley are members…" he sighed sadly. "I want them to win so badly, they need it… but I don't want the Warblers to lose either."

"Well, the best team will win and as long as you give it your all, you won't have regrets later on" said Harry trying to be helpful. "I have practice, but I'll skip to go see you."

Kurt perked up and smiled widely. "Really?"

"As long as I don't have a competition of my own, I'll try to be there for all of yours" said Harry with a wink.

"I can introduce you to everybody then!" Kurt said latching onto Harry's hand and then stopping himself. Unsure if the gesture would be appreciated, but Harry simply turned his hand so their palms were against each other.

"I will always welcome a kiss or holding hands" said Harry and squeezed. Kurt stared at him, their hands and wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

IIIII

"Hi Rachel" Kurt said answering the phone and smiling happily, staring at the ceiling and hugging a pillow. Harry had just dropped him off to go to a meeting with the football captain and promised to be back in an hour or so. "Did Mercedes tell you about my boyfriend? I have a boyfriend now you see, and he's British and has amazing eyes and is super-hot and…"

"Finn and I are having some… issues" said Rachel in a small voice.

Oh boy… thought Kurt. Considering how close sectionals were, he wasn't at all surprised New Directions had found some drama to add to their lives.

"Oh Rachel" Kurt said awkwardly. "I am so sorry…"

He could hear the deep, sad, sigh she let out. "But, never mind that, what's this about a superhot, British with amazing eyes boyfriend?"

Kurt grinned. "His name is Harry, and he is just…" Kurt sighed happily. "He'll come to sectionals, you can meet him then."

"I am looking forwards to it" she said and after a few more minutes of polite chit chat they hung up. Kurt got the distinct feeling Rachel was calling him to ask something, but his tentative quasi friendship with Rachel was too fragile to survive something like that.

His phone rang again.

"Hi Tina" he said happily.

"I think Mike is cheating on me with Brittany and I want to know about your new boyfriend" she said in a rush.

He blinked and proceeded to try to reassure her, while gushing about Harry and trying not to sound insensitive. There was a knock on the door and he opened it to reveal his boyfriend dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His hair looked slightly wet, so he had probably taken a shower and rushed. He liked how Harry was out of his uniform more often than not, only wearing it during the class periods as requested by the regulations. Kurt didn't take his until after glee practice, and by that time he didn't see the point.

"Are you free tonight?" asked Harry eagerly, holding something behind his back. Kurt tilted his head and tried to catch what he was hiding. "Hey, no cheating. It's a surprise."

"Tina, can I call you back?" he asked laughing, while trying to peek behind Harry, who kept backing and moving to the sides to avoid his attempts, until he had followed him into the hallway. "Alright hun, and remember what I said about jumping to conclusions… yeah you too, bye. Harry James Potter, stop being ridiculous this instant" he ordered but his giggles broke his serious demeanor.

"Mmmm… I have carefully considered your request and decided I like being ridiculous. Especially since it makes you smile like that" he said leaning forwards slightly to be at eye level with Kurt and smiled pleased at the blush he generated.

"You are a horrible flirt" accused Kurt.

"I will have to practice more in that case" said Harry, unnecessarily seriously he added. "I can't be that bad if I managed to land a boyfriend so good looking, talented, fashionable, smart, gorgeous…" each compliment was followed by a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Breath taking?" joked Kurt.

"Gorgeously breath taking" corrected Harry and they smiled at each other remembering their first date. "So, are you free tonight?"

Kurt seemed to think about it, before surrounding Harry's neck with his arms and pulling him down for a kiss. Harry passed his arms around his waist instantly and Kurt took advantage to take away the envelope he had in his hands.

"Hey! That's cheating" pouted Harry, trying to get the envelope back, as Kurt giggled and rushed to the dorm, closing the door. It opened a few seconds later, a serious looking Kurt staring at Harry.

"You got tickets for the Rent production in Columbus?" asked Kurt, his surprise melting into excitement. "How did you even know I wanted to go?"

"You mentioned they were coming a week ago and that you couldn't find tickets" shrugged Harry a little self-conscious. "So I got them for you."

"You know what Mr. Potter?" Kurt said smiling softly. "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

"I certainly hope so" said Harry honestly. "If we leave now we can be there on time to look around, waste some time and have lunch."

"We can't go" said Kurt sadly. "We would definitely arrive way past curfew; it's a 2 hour drive."

"It's a 25 minute drive" corrected Harry making Kurt stop for a second.

"Right… I don't live in Lima anymore" he said more to himself than to Harry. "Are you sure we would be back on time?" Harry pulled a paper from the back of his pants and presented it to Kurt proudly. "Curfew extension? I didn't even know they had those."

"I've got connections" said Harry with a smirk. "But you need one of your guardians to call the school to make it valid. I hope that's ok."

Kurt smiled. "I'll call my dad, change and then we can leave… is that what you are going to wear?"

"I'll put a nice shirt and a blazer if you want" said Harry indulgently.

"Also change into dark jeans if you have them… that should do for now, but as your boyfriend I require full access to your wardrobe from now on" declared Kurt.

"Whatever makes you happy dear" mocked Harry warmly. Kurt smirked.

"I see a bright future for us if you keep that attitude…" Harry saluted military style, going as far as clicking his heels together, before with a cocky smile disappearing down the hallway and the fat lady portrait.

Kurt stared at his phone and realized something.

He had to tell his dad about Harry, his boyfriend, over the phone… oh joy.

IIIII

"…yes dad" said Kurt while opening the door and letting Harry in. "He just arrived… no he hasn't been in my room this whole time, he literally just arrived from having gone to change for our date… dad" whined Kurt and blushed, closing his eyes. "No… dad… well… but… fine! I'll ask him…" he stared at Harry who was calmly leaning on Blaine's desk. "He wants to talk to you" he said in a low voice.

"Ok" Harry said extending his arm to receive the phone.

"Ok?" asked Kurt incredulous. "You are taking this rather well."

"Well… yeah" said Harry shrugging. "You said you were close to your dad, and he doesn't know anything about me, it makes sense he would like to talk to me before giving you permission to stay out late."

"You get brownie points for the mature answer, just… just don't let him scare you away" begged Kurt.

"I won't be" promised Harry and took the phone, with the same relaxed air. "Hello Mr. Hummel, my name is Harry Potter. I am sorry that I didn't ask for permission beforehand, but I would very much like to be your son's boyfriend as long as he'll have me."

Kurt felt himself blush, while a pleasant warm feeling spread across his chest. Harry was so… so well-mannered and mature. He did little things that made Kurt feel very appreciated and the way he was talking to his father, respectful and polite, but standing his ground, made him all the more attractive to him.

"Yes sir… no sir" continued Harry. "The plan is to go to Columbus as soon as Kurt decides what to wear and then go to lunch. There's also a mall if he wants to go shopping or just walk around. Then I got us tickets to see a musical, the show starts at 7:00 and finishes at 10:30. We should be back here at 11:00 and the curfew extension is until 11:30, just in case we get delayed, but I will have him back at the dorms before that… yes, we do sign with administration when we return… yes sir… of course sir… thank you."

Harry seemed puzzled by whatever his dad said next. "I have a Grand Cherokee… 7 months, closer to 8… if it makes you more comfortable I don't mind if we take Kurt's car… no I don't mind if he drives either… oh… ok… alright sir, it was nice talking to you."

With a small smile of amusement, Harry passed him back the phone.

"Hi dad" said Kurt trying to determine what had just transpire between the two of them.

"Alright kiddo, you have my permission to get the curfew extensions. I'll call administration" said Burt. "But I want you back by 11:00 anyways, 11:15 the latest! I'll check with them to make sure you made it back in time, and send me a text once you are in your dorm."

"Thank you dad" said Kurt rolling his eyes. "I'll be sure to let you know."

Burt was silent, but it was clear he wasn't done. "I want to meet this kid soon ok? He seems alright, but I won't know for sure until I see him. Invite him for dinner."

"Will do, give my love to Carole" Kurt said and hung up. "Well, he doesn't hate you, so I guess that's better than expected."

Harry laughed. "I can work with not hate… but he did ask me to bring my car when we go meet him."

"He wants to check for himself you don't drive a death trap" explained Kurt.

"Then it might be best not to tell him about my bike" said Harry out loud.

"You have a bike?" asked Kurt surprised.

"It goes with the leather jacket" playfully added Harry. "I don't have it in Dalton, but I do have a bike and I tend to prefer driving it instead of my car, but the car is more convenient and the faculty is less likely to be on my case that way."

"Makes sense" nodded Kurt, focusing on his wardrobe as much as the image of Harry and his leather jacket, riding his bike allowed him.

"If you hurry, we'll have time for shopping" bribed him Harry.

"It's like you've known me all my life" laughed Kurt.

IIIII

They walked hand in hand towards the theatre. They had spent their time mostly talking and getting to know each other better. They had lunch at a small French restaurant and Kurt was delighted Harry had some basic understanding of the language; enough to order for them at least. His pronunciation was quite decent too, which meant there was hope for him.

"I do speak Italian fluently… and Latin" said Harry. "So I have a good base."

"Italian and Latin really?" asked Kurt interested.

"Yes, but to be fair after learning Latin, Italian was quite easy… I learned a bit of French because of a friend. I helped her with English, she helped with French" he explained while getting the tickets from his blazer.

Their seats turned out to be a private balcony, right in front of the center of the stage. They were definitely the best money could buy.

"Oh Harry" he exhaled. "I love it… but… can you promise me not to spend so much money next time?"

"Not a chance" said Harry while taking his coat for him. "I doubt I will ever find a better use for my money than to spoil you."

"Who am I to argue against logic like that?" Kurt said not that bothered. He would revisit the topic more firmly when he was less dazzled. Harry passed an arm around his shoulder and Kurt happily leaned into him.

The comfort of the dark theatre and the knowledge that people who came to see this musical _had_ to be open minded, gave him his first real taste of what his life could be like once he graduated.

IIIII

The drive back was both filled in equal parts of silence and conversation. They discussed the actors, their singing and the general plot. Then slowly they fell silent and Kurt found he liked that too. It was the good type of silence and it was a good signal for their relationship. He took a few moments to just look at Harry, admire his profile and the smooth way he drove; eyes always on the road, but a knowing smile in place.

"I have never let somebody else drive my car" said Kurt.

"Does it bother you?"

"No… I kind of like it" he decided stretching. "And we should take a ride in your bike sometime… I have the perfect outfit!"

Harry laughed delighted. "Have you ever even been on a bike before?"

"Not really" he admitted. "But it sounds fun!"

"It is" Harry said. "I'm pleasantly surprised; you don't strike me as a bike enthusiast."

"You are the first person I wouldn't mind getting on a bike with" said Kurt in a flirty tone. "Plus, I bet you look hot with your jacket on and some boots."

"I do look quite striking, if I do say so myself" bragged Harry. "But I would definitely look better with you behind me."

"Flirt" accused Kurt.

"You started it…"

IIIII

They signed in at the security gate, arriving at 11:03 on the dot. He texted his dad and they made their ways to the dorm holding hands.

"I have Warbler practice tomorrow" said Kurt breaking the silence.

"On a Sunday?"

"Yeah, Wes is going crazy with preparations for sectionals" admitted Kurt. "How about you?"

"Hermione wants my help with one of her crazy, make the world a better place, projects, but I helped last weekend, so it's somebody else's turn" summarized Harry. "I was planning to go for a long run in the morning, do some homework… play with my new guitar which I've been neglecting... since yesterday."

It never failed to surprise Kurt he was dating a jock. Because Harry was, by all intends and purposes, a jock. He played football (soccer) and did fencing, and he went running because he honestly liked the exercise. According to Ron, if he didn't have practice of some kind during that day, Harry went out to run 'easy 10'. In Kurt's books, 10 kilometers were not easy and should never be attempted unless shopping was somehow involved.

"Maybe we can do the last two together" said Kurt tentatively. He didn't want to smother Harry, but he also didn't want to spend time apart.

"I'd like that… pick you up after rehearsal?"

"It's a date" said Kurt and they stopped in front of his door.

IIIII

Harry made a displeased noise and burrowed further into the source of warmth at his side. Kurt giggled and tried to get away.

"Wake up Harry" he ordered laughing. "I need to go get my stuff and get ready, and you say you wanted to go for a long run."

"I don't wanna anymore" pouted Harry, nuzzling Kurt's neck like an overgrown cat and sighed blissfully. "Let's just stay here and cuddle till noon."

"Harry" Kurt said in a warning tone.

His boyfriend lazily opened an eye and stared at Kurt's face. He blinked a few times and a sort of dazzled smile overtook him.

"Hi" he said in a dreamy voice.

Kurt smiled in response. "Hi"

"You look… I can't even tell you how beautiful you look with the sunlight like this" whispered Harry, slowly and lovingly getting a strand of hair out of Kurt's face.

"Stop it" blushed Kurt, feeling quite pleased. "Now, I really need to get up and go change."

Harry sighed displaced. "Oh alright, I'll move, but with one condition…" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I want a kiss."

"If I must" said Kurt and closed the distance between them.

"Wow" breathed Harry against the soft lips of his boyfriend. "I think I am in heaven and I was kissed by an angel…"

He and Kurt stared at each other, until Kurt laughed. Loudly. He proceeded to press his face against Harry's chest, his whole body trembling.

"Oh, that was sooooo bad" continued to laugh Kurt. Harry grinned, proud he had made Kurt laugh, even if it was at his own expense.

IIIII

"…est-ce que, par-ce que, vous m'aimez?"

Blaine stared as Kurt danced his way around the room, humming and getting ready for school, while he continued to sing in French and smiling spontaneously every few minutes.

"You didn't come to the dorm last night" he said with a frown. "And you arrived after curfew yesterday…"

"Harry took me to see Rent last night" said Kurt gushing. "He got us an extension of curfew so we would have enough time to return, and I crashed in his room since the Weasleys went back home for the weekend… and yesterday, we just didn't realize the time…" he stared off into space with a huge smile, remembering singing with Harry and dancing with him, and kissing him… he sighed, completely content with life.

"That's against regulation Kurt, you could get in trouble" said Blaine, his frown deepening.

Kurt waved his concerns off. "Let's go Blaine, we have rehearsal in 10 minutes and I will be the best ukulele there ever was or die trying" said Kurt with conviction and skipped out of the room.

"Dites-moi pour quoi, la vie est belle? Dites-moi pour quoi, la vie est gaie? Dites-moi pour quoi, chere Monsieur…" sang Kurt while making his way to their rehearsal room. There was a new bounce in his step, and he was sure that nothing would take him out of his happy place. Blaine trailed after him shaking his head.

IIIII

Rehearsal went better than usual, Kurt happily using his extra energy to jump and follow the choreography, while perfectly imitating a ukulele. By the time they were done, Kurt was feeling anxious, but kept his composure until the council allowed them to leave. He jumped from his seat, phone already in hand and humming without noticing it.

"Dites-moi pour quoi, la vie est belle? Dites-moi pour quoi, la vie est gaie? Dites-moi pour quoi, chere Monsieur, est-ce que, par-ce que, vous m'aimez?" he sang softly while exiting the room. _(Tell me why life is beautiful? Tell me why life is gay? Tell me why, dear mister? Is it because you love me?)_

"La vie est belle parce que je vous ai rencontré, gay parce que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble et de ... nous faisons les uns des autres heureux…" Harry said in a passable French accent, while leaning against the wall casually and extending a take away coffee; his other hand holding his own drink, more likely than not a tea. _(Life is beautiful because I met you, gay because we rock it and... we make each other happy)._

Harry smiled with a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Non-fat mocha, right?" Kurt stared at Harry sort of frozen, processing the words and accepting the drink in auto mode. "Are you going to laugh at my horrid French now?"

"You know my coffee order…" the countertenor smiled softly, taking a sip to hide how touched he was by the words, and the fact Harry knew how to order him a perfect coffee. The anxious feeling faded and he found himself suddenly in a peaceful place. "No… it was perfect. I thought you said your French was very basic…"

Harry sheepishly shrugged. "You were singing in the morning, Google might or might not have been involved afterwards, and as for the French" he raised his iPod touch and in his more serious tone stated. "There's an app for that…"

Kurt broke into fits of giggles.

He and Harry had both fiercely argued about phones a few days ago. Harry was a firm Blackberry man and Kurt was an iPhone lover till the end. One of his core arguments was that there was an app for _everything_. In the end, he decided he could let it go, since Harry at least had an iPod touch and well… he looked very grown up when he answered his Blackberry.

His amusement dimmed enough for him to come to the realization he really, really, wanted to kiss Harry and he _could_, so he went for it. He extended his arm to grab him by the neck and pulled them together, Harry already happily meeting him half way, his free arm snaking around Kurt's waist. Vaguely aware that they were still in front of the choir room, and that it was suspiciously quiet, they kept it simple and sweet; both smiling by the end of it…

"You taste like coffee" said Harry.

"You taste like tea" replied Kurt, playing with the collar of his boyfriend's shirt and not bothering to put any space between them.

"I don't really like coffee" Harry teased him, their lips brushing by their proximity.

"I don't really like tea" was Kurt's response.

"We'll figure it out" Harry said and kissed him again, this time Kurt allowed Harry's tongue inside and moaned quietly, Harry was a great kisser.

"Guys! Seriously?"

They separated and turned to see Seth and Tyler laughing at them.

"Common guys, you've been dating less than 48 hours and we already see you making out or being all couplely every time we turn a corner" said Tyler.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Harry, your minions are annoying."

"Hey!" protested Seth. "If anything, we are groupies… very manly groupies."

"Sad, but true" Tyler said resigned.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, while Harry chuckled awkwardly. "You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better" Kurt said. "But I see that man-crush you got going on for my man grow even just a little bit and I'll go public school on you."

The two band members and Harry stared at Kurt in surprise for a second, before they all laughed. "That was… it was just perfect" said Harry kissing his temple and staring at him with obvious smugness. "Lunch?"

"You betcha" said Kurt with his usual confident attitude. He grabbed Harry's shades from the front pocked of his boyfriend's jacket and put them on in a smooth move. Harry passed an arm around his waist and they both began to walk to the parking lot.

"I am never getting them back, am I?" mused Harry out loud.

"I look better with them" Kurt said, calmly drinking his coffee.

"When you are right, you are right" said Harry with an accepting air.

"And don't you forget it…"

"…did that just happen?" asked Trent, snapping the Warblers out of their frozen shock.

"I think so" mumbled somebody else.

"Since when did Kurt and Potter start dating?"

"Is Potter even gay?" asked Thad.

Jeff smiled to himself, more used than they were to… _Harry Potter_ and the force of natural mayhem, chaos and confusion he could be.

"He's always been bi" he settled for replying. Wes and David said nothing at all, choosing to study Blaine's very tense form.

"Really?" asked Nick with a hint of disappointment. "Can't believe the newbie got the hottest guy in school under all of our noses… man, Sebastian is going to be pissed. He goes abroad, and bam! Harry reveals he's into guys too… Jeff! You are my best friend, how could you not tell me?"

"Yeah…" he said sarcastically. "Because that's what I needed, you and Harry getting together… no thanks, Harry would corrupt you."

Blaine shifted awkwardly at that, feeling the comment was meant as an insult. Jeff pointedly not looked in his direction and the tension in the room kept rising to the confusion of pretty much everybody, until Jeff shrugged.

"You're not his type anyways."

"What? How would you know?" asked Nick pouting. Jeff, Tyler and Seth looked him up and down, looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sorry dude, coming from a place where I don't give a damn, you just aren't" Seth said.

"Jeff!" said Nick now offended.

"Look, if I was gay… and Harry was unavailable, then I would totally date you, but other than that, I can only say that you aren't his type, sorry" said Jeff with a noncommittal tone.

"What do you mean if Harry was unavailable?" yelled Nick. "I'm not even your first choice!"

"You're a bit too high maintenance" said Jeff honestly. Turning to the musician and completely ignoring his friend's outraged mumbles, he asked. "Are any of you two feeling baffled by the fact we know his type… of guy?"

"Despite how fun opening that can of worms looks like…" started to say Tyler, but moved to a different matter altogether. "Are you going to take much longer to exit? We have the room booked…"

With that Jeff started to walk away, humming quietly to himself the song Kurt had stuck in his head.

"Jeff!" said Nick with a demanding tone, going after him. "Jeff come back here and tell me I'm pretty!"

**- End Chapter 6 -**

**I had a lot of fun reading what people expected. But as somebody pointed out, half the fun of being gay is being able to do both. Not that I would know from personal experience, what with me not being a guy or gay, but it seems like solid advice. (Thanks LordOtoriTakeo!)**

**I do see Kurt and Blaine switching it around and Harry leaning more towards topping.**

**As for Harry, I know a lot of you want to know about his past, but that will have to wait. You can share your frustration with Kurt later on.**

**Also, random, but omg, just saw the Safestore I will Return TV Commercial, adorable. Youtube it, I have to write something like that in this fic for sure.**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**


	7. Enter the Devil

**Ok, something weird just happened, I uploaded and the thing didn't go up properly.  
**

**- 0 -**

**********Sorry for the delay! But please keep in mind I live in London time and by the time you guys had reached the 60 reviews I was in bed. I was going to publish at lunch time but was sent on an errand at work. I do try to be as efficient and quick publishing as I promise to be, but life get's in the way.**

******************BETA WHERE ARE THOU? On vacation I know -.-**

**********************She's so going to kill me when she sees the mess I made... kidding, she would totally wait until I finish writing the fic first.**

******************************Please read note at the bottom.**

**************************************- 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**Chapter 7**

_Enter the Devil_

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Harry and Kurt had gone to the library to work their respective assignments. Kurt stared as Harry's hand flew by quickly over his math homework, looking like he had the answers memorized and was simply copying them. He had a small frown of concentration and Kurt was enjoying seeing this side of him.

"You are very good at math" said Kurt finally with a teasing smile in place.

"I'm also pretty decent at chemistry…" Harry made a show of looking at both sides and leaned forwards, whispering secretively. "I used to wear glasses."

"Geek…" whispered back Kurt with a giggle.

"It's our secret now" replied his boyfriend winking, more honestly he added. "I'm not as good as I appear to be, Dalton's curriculum is just not as challenging as Hogwarts used to be."

"I'm glad you don't wear them anymore" said Kurt, admiring the bright, green eyes. "It wouldn't do justice to your eyes."

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about them while running on the field" shrugged Harry.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Forget what I say, you are such a jock."

"How are you getting along with Dalton's work load?" asked Harry, while opening another book.

"I'm swamped" admitted Kurt. "It's not that I can't do it, is just that there is so much of it to catch up to."

Harry made a noise of agreement watching Kurt's big pile of books and papers, and closed his book. "Can I help with something?" he took a look around, this time actually making sure nobody could hear them and with twinkling eyes confessed. "I can fake anybody's handwriting."

Kurt was sure that there was a time when he would have been appalled by the suggestion, but then again… he had already copied Ron's physics guide.

"I do have loads of Math exercises to complete" said Kurt.

"Consider them done" said Harry grabbing his notebook and studying it for a few seconds.

"Can you throw in a few mistakes every once in a while?" asked Kurt. "Math is not my best subject, not the worst, but definitely not perfect."

"You got it" said Harry and started. Kurt watched even more fascinated than before, as the numbers written were a perfect replica of his careful handwriting, instead of Harry's messy one. He smiled to himself and turned to his French book, deciding to show off a little.

Less than 10 minutes later, Harry closed the book satisfied and presented it to Kurt. He gained a grateful look, before he returned to his French essay. Harry glanced at the still considerable pile of homework, and grabbed the chemistry one discretely. Without words, he started on that one, being careful to curl the letters exactly as Kurt did and keeping his answers short and to the point. Something he had a hard time doing since he was accustomed to justify every single angle thanks to Snape and his tyrannical regime. By the time Kurt finished his lengthy essay, Harry was already doing the layout for his Italian one.

"What's your topic?" asked Kurt saving everything and turning off his laptop.

"I decided to critically analyze the process and consequences of dehumanization in literature and how it can affect society" said Harry pausing, to read a passage in a book. "You?"

"Marie Antoinette and how she was one of the first true fashion icons" said Kurt somewhat embarrassed. Harry laughed.

"I think Miss Morel will be very interested on that topic and that can never hurt" said Harry. "You wrote the whole thing didn't you?"

"Yeah, I know is not due until the end of the semester, but I got really into it and if I have to do homework I might as well enjoy it" decided Kurt.

"One less thing to worry about later on" said Harry. "To be honest, I am cheating; I did the same essay in English back home, so I only need to translate it."

Kurt stared at him and smirked. "I think I am going to steal that idea, I'll take one of my old English essays and hand it in for English Literature."

"I've been recycling my essays from Hogwarts since I got here" confessed Harry. Kurt stared at his homework, moving the French and English to the done pile. That only left him with Chemistry and History.

"I did not do this" said Kurt after opening his Chemistry book and narrowing his eyes at Harry. Who had just saved his work and turned off the computer.

"Yeah you did, I totally saw it" said Harry without taking his eyes from the off screen. "I think you need to rest, so much homework has you confused."

Kurt gave Harry his 'bitch please' face, but rolled his eyes fondly and decided he had enough for the day. "History is not until Thursday, so I am suddenly free."

"Would you like to see a movie?" asked Harry gathering all his books and laptop in his somewhat ratty back pack. He grabbed all of Kurt's books too and waited for him to put the rest of his stuff in his bag. They walked to the dorms hand in hand; Kurt mentally squealing at having such an attentive boyfriend.

"What do you have?"

"I have Netflix" said Harry. "You can pick whatever you want."

"Perfect! Do you have popcorn?" he asked eagerly.

"No, but I have access to the kitchen" he said and they dropped everything in Harry's room.

"How do you have access to the kitchen?" asked Kurt deciding it has been too long since they kissed, and moving closer.

"I know people" said Harry catching up to his mood and happily indulging in a few light kisses. Later, they found themselves eating popcorn, curled up in the sofa, watching Moulin Rouge.

"Harry?" asked Kurt fiddling with his sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Wanna not watch the movie?" he asked a little nervously. While he and Harry had kissed chastely several times, they had only gone past that point briefly twice.

"I don't think I have ever heard such a great idea before" said Harry.

Kurt lighted up and closed the distance between them slowly. Harry's lips were smooth and warm. A pleasant feeling pooled in his stomach as their lips slowly moved against each other, in a daring move Kurt softly bit Harry's lips, gaining a moan in response. Encouraged, he parted his lips and slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

Yep, not watching the movie was a great idea.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"If you are having, hot gay sex, we don't wanna see it!" called Fred entering the room with a hand over his eyes.

"But smile to the camera!" said George, his own hand over his eyes, both of their phones taking pictures at random.

"What are they doing?" asked Kurt turning to Harry.

"Hell if I know" he said in response and returned to his book, his boyfriend following his example a moment later.

Kurt happily leaning his back against Harry's chest, they both held books in front of them and peacefully continued to read. The twins pouted in disappointment and proceeded to unpack, but Ron gave them a sharp look. He and Harry connected eyes and held a silent discussion, in which Harry made quite clear that pointing out their bruised lips or ruffled clothes wouldn't be in his best interest. Discretely, Harry grabbed Kurt's book and fixed it from its upside down position. Ron snickered.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Kurt turned yet again and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Now that he knew what it was like to sleep next to Harry, it seemed impossible to do it without him. He stared at the obscure mass that had to be Blaine and decided this was stupid. Pocketing his phone and charger, plus the keys to their dorm, he quietly exited.

Harry already had the portrait open and with a muffled giggled he squeezed in between him and the wall, hyperaware of their bodies brushing against each other. Ron was snoring away and the twins had just climbed to their bunk beds.

"Naughty, naughty" said Fred with a smirk.

"We whole heartedly approve" winked George.

They closed the drapes around their beds and wished them goodnight. Harry entered the bed, and Kurt followed him after connecting his phone. They didn't say anything, but gave each other a goodnight kiss and cuddled.

It wasn't long before they were deeply asleep.

Kurt sighed contently, feeling warm and safe in Harry's arms.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Give me a second!" said Kurt to the door while double checking his hair, and making sure he had all his books. He opened the door with a grin. "Morning handsome…" he said with a flirty tone.

"Morning gorgeous" replied Harry without missing a beat, they kissed each other briefly and smiled when separating. Harry then proudly presented him a take away coffee.

"How did you even get this?" asked Kurt, eyes sparkling in wonder. "I left you not that long ago… there is no way you made it to the coffee shop and back on time."

"I know people" shrugged Harry pleased with himself.

"Mmm" said Kurt drinking his coffee. "Perfect" he said with a sigh.

"Like you" said Harry, leaning against the door frame with a casual air.

"Oh God" said Ron. "Please tell me that did not just happen… actually, just tell me you are not going to greet each other like that forever… it's just the honeymoon period right?"

Kurt and Harry stared at him annoyed at the interruption. "We can be even mushier if you push us Weasley" said Kurt narrowing his eyes.

"We could never really use our names" said Harry. "Right sweetie pie?"

"Of course muffin… we can feed each other" said Kurt nodding along.

"Kiss inappropriately in the middle of a conver…" having caught up with the plan, Kurt was already interrupting him with a kiss.

"We can make amazing date plans…" whispered Kurt, over Harry's shoulder.

"I can give Kurt loads of things and be super considerate…" added Harry.

"And I'll tell your girlfriend about it" said Kurt with a slightly vicious smile.

"Ok! Ok I get it, you can make my life miserable if I interrupt your morning doze of love" said Ron laughing nervously. "Let's just keep Hermione out… and they are kissing again… you know what? I'll see you at the table"

Harry and Kurt separated laughing once Ron was out of sight.

"Thanks for going along with that" said Harry smirking. "He deserves it after everything he has put me through with Hermione."

"It was fun" said Kurt shrugging. "I still think we should have practice it yesterday."

"We did it perfectly fine without…" Kurt leaned forwards and kissed him.

"You know, this is very useful" said Kurt playing with Harry's tie. "Anytime someone is being annoying, I can just start making out with you."

"Slightly underhanded" said Harry approvingly, ignoring how he had been subtly included. "I think you just became a lot hotter in my eyes."

They walked to breakfast holding hands and flirting all the way, vaguely noticing people around them and being one of _those_ couples. Harry piled their breakfast in one tray and paid, ignoring the half-hearted protest Kurt formulated in response.

"You know, we should just lock new couples for a few weeks after they get together" said Fred to George.

"Just until they are capable of interacting in public like normal people" nodded George.

"You two wouldn't recognize normal even if it came over right now and bitch slapped you" replied Kurt, stabbing a piece of his fruit salad and biting into it. Harry and Ron laughed loudly. Fred and George stared at Kurt too stunned to react. Slowly approving looks settled on their faces.

"Well my Lord, you might have…"

"… finally met your match"

"Oh, I know" said Harry, staring at Kurt with adoration. Kurt just smiled in triumph.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Kurt, can we talk?" asked Blaine. They were both returning from rehearsal and Kurt was starting to grab his history book, intending to finish his homework and meet Harry after his football practice.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Kurt taking a seat on his vanity and allowing Blaine some time to order his thoughts.

"I noticed you sneaked out of the dorm" said Blaine and gave him this sad, puppy eyes. Kurt crossed his arms defensively. "Look, I knew Harry wasn't good news for you, but I didn't think he would go this far…"

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" asked Kurt confused.

"He's obviously pressuring you into having sex with him!" exploded Blaine.

Kurt's mouth fell open and he stared at his friend in shock. Then as Blaine continued to rant about Harry, his surprise quickly faded into indignation. Harry had been nothing but a complete gentleman!

Blaine stared at him surprised. He had probably said it out loud then.

"He's treated me with nothing but respect so far Blaine, and I don't know why you think you can just accuse him of things without knowing all the facts, but that's my boyfriend you are insulting!" said Kurt standing up and crossing his arms, forcing himself to keep his cool.

"He is not good for you Kurt, he has a…"

"A reputation!" snapped Kurt. "I _know_! We discussed this already, _extensively,_ and he has told me all about it, and I already told you this, so just let it go Blaine."

"No Kurt, I can't let it go, not when he's taking advantage of you!" hotly argued Blaine. "I don't want to see you hurt Kurt, not after everything, and not by someone like him."

"Dear Gaga Blaine, stop acting like a father protecting their daughter's virtue" said Kurt rolling his eyes. "Harry is perfect for me."

"He is bad news Kurt" said Blaine strongly and they stared at each other. "You deserve better."

"Better than what Blaine?" asked Kurt with a laugh. "Better than a boy who is crazy about me? Who makes me feel butterflies in my stomach when we kiss, or hold hands? Who proudly holds my hand in public for that matter? Who brings me my favorite coffee just because?"

"Kurt…" said Blaine softly, almost with pity.

"Look Blaine" said Kurt cutting that reaction. "Harry is everything I ever wanted in a boyfriend. He makes me feel so many things… he's charming, smart, kind, considerate, funny, good looking…" Kurt smiled, his feelings for Harry making his anger less consuming. "I walk into a room and he notices me, I leave a room and he notices it. When we see each other for the first time in the day, he looks at me like he can't believe I am there, like I made his day by being there."

"When he told his friends we started dating, he did it proudly, bragging even!" said Kurt laughing again at how Harry arrogantly declared they were together. "He likes spending time with me, he tries to help me in anything he can, he holds my books, he walks me to class, he takes me out on dates he knows I will enjoy, he makes me laugh like nobody ever has! He makes me feel safe and appreciated and wanted."

"He might be charming now Kurt, but he's not the long term type of guy" argued Blaine.

"That's where you are mistaken Blaine" defended Kurt passionately. "He's meeting my family on Wednesday, after sectionals… he is going to drive all the way there and back, just to see me for 5 minutes on stage and have a dinner that is bound to be uncomfortable with my dad, Finn and Carole. We went out during the weekend to see Rent, and we found out there will be a production of Le Mis in a month, and he asked me if I would like to go, and when I told him I want to move to New York, he told me about this little bakery he knows and how he will take me there one day…" Kurt sighed wistfully.

"Kurt…"

"No Blaine, I am done listening to you say bad things about my boyfriend" said Kurt firmly. "Gosh, you are supposed to be the person I can go to and gush about being with a boy, without having to censor or worry about what I say!"

"So that's what bothers you?" asked Blaine angrily. "That as your gay friend I don't support this?"

"No" said Kurt coldly. "What bothers me is that as my friend you don't support me… look, this" he said signaling to the space between them. "Is supposed to be a friendship, where you can tell me what you think, but still allow me to make my own choices, and if you are right and Harry breaks my heart, then you are supposed to be there for me, be supportive and glare at him in the hallways for being a jerk… or, and as I think is the case, get to know my boyfriend and see what I see…" Kurt's shoulders dropped.

Kurt took a deep breath, calming himself. "I finally got what I always wanted Blaine, what I thought I wouldn't be able to experience until much later… this is part of growing up Blaine, or being a teenager for goodness sake! Going out with a guy that might or might not be good for you because he makes you feel so much… I wanna experience this Blaine, for good or bad… I don't want to look back and think I never took a chance… courage right? I am not going to live my life bubble wrapped and playing it safe all the time. He might be a risk, but it's one worth taking."

Blaine straightened. "Fine, but if you continue to spend nights outside our dorm I will be forced to report you to the faculty."

Kurt stared at him hurt, as if he had been stricken by Blaine. "You are my friend Blaine, not my father or even my stepbrother. As much as I hate it, they get to play the overprotective role, they get to meet Harry and disapprove and be unreasonable about it" said Kurt.

"I'm just looking out for you" said Blaine refusing to bulge.

"Thanks for the concern" said Kurt with a snort. "I will follow these stupid rules you worship so much" he sadly gathered his things, without looking up he continued to speak. "It's clear to me that if I don't do things your way, I can't expect your support, so I don't want to have anything to do with you and until you are ready to accept this is my life and I will do what I damn well please with it, just… don't even bother."

He marched out of the room and didn't look back.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"That's harsh" said Harry gathering Kurt in his arms, offering what little comfort he could provide after hearing the recount of the events. "And just so you know, it means a lot to me that you defended me… us."

"Look, I know you are not a saint, but you were open about it and I do think I can trust you" said Kurt firmly.

"I am sure he will come around" said Harry kissing his temple.

"I hope so" mumbled Kurt and sighed. "I am going to miss sleeping next to you… it was very comforting."

"I'll miss you a lot too" said Harry nuzzling his neck. "But I guess I can always cuddle Ron…"

Kurt laughed. "With the way he snores, that's bound to go south."

"Hey Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"You know right?" asked Harry in a serious tone. "That I would never push things further than you feel comfortable with or that I would cheat on you…"

"I know" said Kurt soothing his boyfriend. "I wouldn't have defended you otherwise. I wouldn't be with you otherwise, period."

"Good" said Harry. "But if you ever feel that I am, you only need to ask me to back off and I will ok?"

"Ok"

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Things remained tense with Blaine afterwards; thankfully they were so absorbed by the upcoming competition that their fight was pushed at the back of their minds. Kurt was now a permanent fixture on Harry and his 'minions' table. He started to create his own niche among them, happy to see he fit without having to do much but be himself. He also met a lot of new people, mostly from the football and fencing teams, who were dying to meet their teammate's new boyfriend and tease him about it.

Harry graciously allowed them to poke fun at him, but the moment one of them might direct the teasing to Kurt, he was quick to stop them with an intimidating glare. Kurt found it touching, and basked in the attention Harry so happily showered him with. He found himself always having somebody to sit with, if not from Harry's teams, then from the tennis or swimming ones, or on occasion, Tyler and Seth. He was quickly realizing just how popular Harry was, and how none of the Warblers seemed to have noticed.

All but Jeff, who gave him a knowing look and was the only Warbler that seemed to socialize outside his club activities. If he stopped to take notice, it was easy to see that most of the boys at Dalton kept to the people they knew from similar interests. Harry and the Weasleys seemed not only to be the exception to the norm, but also the point where people came to interact with people outside of their click. Between the four of them, they covered a wide range of activities.

Ron was both the star of the swimming team and of the chess club, a fact that surprised Kurt initially until he saw Ron play. The twins were in tennis together, but then Fred was part of the drama club and George was in the science one. When asked, Harry revealed that while technically they couldn't be part of both clubs due to the time table conflict, the twins took turns in assisting the sessions. Harry was captain of the fencing team, and co-captain of the football one. He shrugged saying he sometimes crashed a few meetings of clubs when the activities were interesting enough, but didn't have the time to commit to something else.

"I'm so tired" said Kurt sighing. "I am glad at least I finished all my catch up homework."

"Tomorrow is the big day" said Harry squeezing their joined hands.

"Yeah" said Kurt smiling at the gesture. "I feel very conflicted."

"I'm sure you will be great" said Harry.

"Yeah" said Kurt, leaning against him. "That's what I am scared about…"

"On a positive note, after the competition, we have dinner with your family" said Harry and stared at Kurt awkwardly. "Your dad doesn't really own a shotgun does he? If he does its ok, but I want to be prepared and wear my running shoes if that's the case…"

Kurt smiled, his mood lifted at the idea of presenting Harry to everybody. He pretended to gasp in shock. "Don't you dare wear those shoes with the outfit I have already picked for you!"

"What outfit?" asked Harry now puzzled.

"Nothing for you to worry about" said Kurt patting his arm condescendingly. "Ron and the twins had very explicit instructions to make sure you wear it."

Harry stared at Kurt for a few seconds, before laughing. "You are taking over my minions!" he said joyfully.

Kurt frowned. "I am certainly not taking over… they are far too much responsibility to be worth the effort. I am simply asking them to do me a small favor."

Harry chuckled. "Whatever you say luv, whatever you say."

Kurt decided to ignore the last comment, focusing on how Harry's accent became ticker when he was happy or excited about something. He smiled to himself. It was strange he was finding all this little things so enjoyable, but he guessed it was part of being in a relationship.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

On Wednesday after class Kurt and the Warbles met at the parking lot to wait for the bus and receive last minute instructions from Wes. Kurt spotted Harry and his three friends making their way towards him and smiled pleased.

"You clean up nicely" said Kurt, pecking him on the cheek. Harry was wearing simple dark jeans and a white dress shirt, which was neatly tucked inside his pants. The sleeves were rolled up, but Kurt didn't bother to scold him for it, wanting him to be comfortable when he met his dad. He could smell Harry's aftershave and had to resist the urge to caress the skin to see how smooth it was.

"Why thank you good sir" said Fred pretending to be embarrassed.

Kurt looked at Harry bored. "Why are they here?"

"Don't look at me, they are your minions too now" said Harry with a playful smile. "They insisted on coming."

"Thanks guys" said Kurt happily at them and turned to Harry. "I do not accept those terms."

"Too late, we get shared custody now" said Harry. "You have to take them out to the park every other weekend, but don't let them chase the birds or you'll get in trouble with their girlfriends."

"The birds?" asked Kurt intrigued by the comment, he felt it was meant as more than a joke.

"In England we sometimes call women, birds" explained Harry. "The song Blackbird from The Beatles is actually about a black woman, they couldn't name it like that without causing controversy. Hence the title, Blackbird…"

Kurt eyes were alight with interest, as well as a few of the Warblers that had been listening in to their conversation.

"I didn't know that" said Kurt humming.

"It has actually nothing to do with a bird's broken wings. There was a lot of racial tension boiling up over here at the time, and McCartney got inspired by that" continued to explain Harry. "The line 'you were only waiting for this moment to arise' is quite self-explanatory when you take it into context…"

"Smarty pants" accused Kurt.

"Our Lord here is the equivalent of a human Wikipedia when it comes to The Beatles" said Ron.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. "Don't call me Lord… and I am British Ron; anybody from back home can deduce that from hearing the song."

"Right" said the twins with a roll of their eyes at the same time.

"The Beatles is one of my favorite bands" said Kurt, gaining the attention of his boyfriend back.

"Good taste" said Harry approvingly. "Remind me to show you the pictures of the time I went to see Paul McCartney live in High Park."

Slowly, Kurt blinked. "You have seen Paul McCartney live" he stated in a flat tone.

"Yeah… twice" said Harry. "He gives concerts somewhat regularly in England, especially close to the summer. The first time, me, and my buddies Seamus and Neville took a…" he trailed off and smiled innocently. "Let's call it a personal day off from school, grabbed the train all the way to London, went to the concert and got this…" said Harry playing with his iPod touch and proudly presenting Kurt with a picture.

"Oh sweet Coco Channel" said Kurt latching onto the iPod. "You have a picture with Paul McCartney! You _met_ Paul McCartney!"

Harry smiled wistfully. "We got in a lot of trouble for it too, I was banned from the school team, but the season was over so it wasn't a big deal. I also spent a month in detention, under strict house arrest… and the weekends scrubbing the toilets of the school" Harry stared at the picture and smirked. "Totally worth it! I even got a guitar signed back home."

"How old were you?" asked Kurt still staring at the picture and noticing how young Harry looked.

"12" he admitted.

"That's why Harry is my hero" said Fred longingly.

"Completely awesome" agreed George and they both sighed in unison like awestruck fans.

Harry ignored them, in favor of Kurt's shocked face.

"Let me get this right, you and two friends sneaked from your boarding school in Scotland, grabbed a train all the way to London, went to a Paul McCartney concert, met him, got pictures and his autograph and then went all the way back to Scotland? When you were 12?" resumed Kurt.

"That's the short version" said Harry nodding along. "The long version includes running away from the police, sneaking inside the concert, sneaking backstage, a visit to… you know what? I am quitting while I am ahead. Let's stick to the short version."

"I have to say Harry that was very irresponsible and probably stupid of you" said Kurt seriously, and then shrugged. "But me and Mercedes took a 'personal day off' last year to be present at the opening of the mall, so who am I to judge."

"Kurt Hummel skipping class to go shopping" said Ron with a teasing smirk. "Can't say I am surprised… the only time I have taken a personal day was because Hermione made us all…" The twins hit Ron each on a shoulder, while Harry elbowed him sharply. Ron cleared his throat. "For legal reasons, I am unable to share the story, so let's just move on."

"The worst part is that I can tell you are not joking" said Kurt shaking his head at their antics.

"I can see your ride arrived, so we'll get out of your way" said Harry giving him a quick kiss and winking at him. "If I don't see you before your turn, break a leg."

"Thanks!" called Kurt and cheerfully lined up to board the bus. Jeff sat next to him and gave him a knowing look.

"You have it bad" he declared with a smirk. "Like, real bad."

"Oh shush" said Kurt and stared ahead, refusing to acknowledge the other boy.

"Seriously Kurt, I am happy for both of you" said Jeff. "You are good for each other, he makes you laugh and you probably curb his… _Potterness._"

"You mean his affinity towards chaos and mischievous nature?" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh good, you know" said Jeff relieved. "I was afraid I was going to have to explain… but honestly, this is the most peaceful Dalton has been in ages. With how focused he's been on wooing you, he has completely forgotten to raise turmoil lately."

The bus ride turned into a warm up session for their voices, Kurt tried not to remember the difference between the Warblers controlled singing and New Directions happy chanting. He was pulled from his thoughts by a banging noise.

He recognized that noise, and it wasn't a good noise.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

There was a tick smoke coming out of the engine, and a burnt smell. The driver pulled over and reassured them as best as he could he was on top of the situation.

"Everybody, keep calm" said Wes firmly. "This is just a minor step back…"

To Kurt it seemed he was trying to reassure himself more than anybody else. His phone buzzing was a welcomed distraction.

"Hey, what happened? Are you all ok?" asked Harry, and Kurt spotted his boyfriend's car pulling over.

"Yeah, the driver is taking a look, but seems to be a problem with the engine" resumed Kurt.

"I don't think he has any idea of what he is looking at" said Harry after noticing the man's expression.

"Mmm" said Kurt and hung up. "Wes, I am going to go take a look" Wes started to say something, but Kurt was already on his way, waving his concerns off. "My dad is a mechanic Wes; I used to work with cars in between my afternoon nap and tea parties."

He moved the man out of the way and started to frown at what he found inside.

"The carb looks out of commission" said Harry from behind him, after a quick peek. "The EGR valve will probably need to be changed…"

Kurt made a noise of agreement, and smiled to himself. "I didn't know you knew about cars."

"I am better with bikes" said Harry. "Here, let me, you wouldn't want to get dirty before a competition" he turned to Ron and made a gesture with his head; while taking his nice shirt off and passing it to George. Kurt followed his example, passing the blazer and tie, while lifting his sleeves up. The younger redhead came trotting with a box of tools.

"Nice" he said after inspecting the equipment. "Probably not the best time to tell you this, but if you slip the fact you have one of this at hand at all times, you will earn massive brownie points with my dad."

"I'll keep it in mind" said Harry focusing on the engine. "Fred, call Ernie, tell him where we are and that we need him and Dre to be here like an hour ago."

"Sir, yes sir" said Fred and caught Harry's phone when he tossed it over his shoulder.

"Careful not to get burn" said Kurt hovering over Harry's shoulder and doing his best not to focus on his boyfriend strong frame. His arms were particularly delicious in his sleeveless under shirt. "Move than so I can see…" he said after gathering his thoughts, pointedly not letting himself get distracted again.

They worked in silence, Kurt passing Harry the tools knowing exactly what he would need and occasionally making a comment on the state of the motor. Fifteen minutes later, with a grim face and while cleaning his hands with a rag; Kurt informed Wes and the Warblers, who had exited to watch them work, that the carburetor was indeed beyond repair.

"I already called and they will try to buy us some time, move us to perform last if we need to, but if we don't get there we lose by default" said Wes, trying to keep his calm while the rest of them panicked.

"That won't be necessary" said Jeff with a relaxed air. They turned to him with confused looks. "You are about to experience what we called the Harry Potter Floo Network."

As if summoned by that statement, a bus pulled over behind the Weasley's cars.

"Hi Ernie!" said Harry waving the conductor, who honked the horn in salute.

"Boss mon!" said a man jumping out of the bus in a strong Jamaican accent and a head full of dreadlocks.

"'Sup Dre?" said Harry with a small lift of the chin.

"Fit 'n frock, boss, fit 'n frock" he said smiling widely.

Harry laughed. "Good to hear, can you give this bunch a lift? Wes over there has the address."

"Yes mon!" replied the man and made his way to Wes. Who had no idea what the man was saying, but was able to explain where they needed to go.

Kurt stared at the bus, while fixing his shirt. "Am I dating you or the whole of the UK? Because seriously, what the hell!"

"What?" asked Harry starting to clean his hands, which were a lot dirtier than Kurt's. "You guys needed transport, there" he said signaling to the bus. "Transport..."

"It's a freaking _purple_ double decker bus!" said Kurt. "How the…" Kurt sighed, putting his blazer on and redoing his tie. "You know what? I will assume is perfectly normal to have a double decker bus on speed dial when you are British."

"That might be for the best" said Harry wisely with a laugh.

"It's ok Kurt" said Ron, passing him by with the tools. "You get used to it…"

"After a while, you just…" added Fred, while walking to their car.

"…accept Harry is Harry" said George dangling the car keys.

"No wonder your ego is so big" said Kurt, to his somewhat embarrassed boyfriend. He stared at the bus and couldn't help but snort. "The Floo Network huh?"

"I know people" said Harry evasively.

Kurt kissed him on the nose. "Thanks for this, you didn't have to."

"It was my pleasure" said Harry. "Now let's hope I can get the grime under my nails before meeting your dad."

"Leave it there" said Kurt. "It'll break the ice."

"Sneaky" said Harry and kissed him softly. "I like it, very attractive quality…"

Dre whistled. "You go boss man!"

Kurt laughed at Harry's mortified face. "Yeah, you go boss man" repeated Kurt while he climbed the bus laughing.

"So, what's the Floo Network?" asked Kurt to Jeff.

Jeff laughed. "You will find out… eventually."

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

The Warblers arrived with time to spare. Wes proudly telling everybody that leaving two hours earlier always paid off. Kurt was quick to remind him, without Harry, it wouldn't have made that much of a difference. Speaking of Harry…

"Come on!" he said grabbing his hand as soon as he spotted him. "I wanna introduce you to everybody in New Directions!"

"See you in a bit" said Ron waving, while the twins hummed the funeral march.

"10 bucks says Harry charms everybody" said Fred to his twin once he was out of sight.

"10 say the girls like Harry, boys are hostile" he offered and they shook hands.

"You guys have no shame" scold them Ron, he paused and added. "And 10 say Kurt's step mom will want to adopt him by the end of dinner."

"Nobody is betting against that" said Fred, while George rolled his eyes.

"Moms loveeee Harry" agreed George.

"Given the chance, mom"

"Would exchange any"

"Of us for him"

"A flash of those green gems"

"A pearly white smile"

"A bit of English gentlemen charm"

"And…" the three of them continued to discuss things while moving to their seats, completely ignoring the few Warblers that weren't in the green room.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"That's Rachel" whispered Kurt to Harry, while pulling him along.

"Then go down to the 7-11 and get some, I need raisinets!" yelled a small brunette to the bartender.

"Carb loading?" asked Kurt tentatively, not sure if she would be mad at him about the Santana/Finn thing now that they were in person and she could cause a scene.

"Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place, and she won't go on unless she gets her damn… oh hi!" she said her demeanor brightening slightly. "Are you Harry?"

"I am" said Harry smiling, slightly amused. "A pleasure to meet you" he said politely. She studied him for a second, and her eyes took in their joined hands with joy.

"The pleasure is mine" she said and turned to Kurt. "Hey, did you get your solo?"

"Sadly no" said Kurt awkwardly.

"Oh wow, if you didn't get a solo they must be really good, we are doomed" said Rachel pessimistically. "Sorry, that was selfish. What I meant to say was, wow, that really sucks. I'm sure you were really good."

"I was" "He was" replied Harry and Kurt at the same time. Kurt turned to Harry, his mood, which had turned gloom the more he talked with Rachel going up.

"They were crazy not to give Kurt a solo, but the Warblers are not great with change… so it's no surprise they don't know what to do with somebody as uniquely talented as he" said Harry staring at him with obvious affection.

Kurt beamed. "Well, it got me a boyfriend out of it, so it wasn't a total sham" he decided to said.

"So Harry, are you a performer too?" asked Rachel curiously.

"As Kurt is so fond to remind me, I am more of a jock" said Harry. "I do football, not American, and fencing."

"He's being modest" said Kurt resting a hand on his chest. "He plays guitar amazingly and he has quite a voice."

"Why thank you" said Harry laughing. "But no, I am seriously not that into performing, I think I'll leave the spotlight for Kurt. He looks better on it than me anyways."

"And don't you forget it" said Kurt flirty.

Rachel laughed, staring at them slightly jealous. "I'm glad you are with somebody who appreciated your talent" said Rachel nodding pleased. Kurt knew how high of a compliment that was coming from her. "Do you miss us?"

She asked while they both sat down, Harry remained standing next to Kurt, an arm going around his back and leaning towards him. She gushed at how cute they looked together.

"I do, being a Warbler is great, but Harry is right, they don't appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did" said Kurt sadly, and turned his head to Harry. "Luckily, I found people even crazier than us, who are all about individuality, so I don't feel out of place in Dalton at least… but I can't help but think I let you guys down."

"You weren't safe at McKinley anymore and we all get it" said Rachel gently, and Harry decided he liked her. He could see glimpses of what Kurt had described, but also a lot of potential for her to grow up.

"How come you were never this nice to me when we were teammates?" asked Kurt smiling with fondness.

She leaned forwards. "Because you where my only real competition!"

"That's true" said Kurt smiling. They hugged, Harry graciously allowing them their moment. "So, how are things with Finn? I have barely spoken with him since the wedding."

"I found out he and Santana were romantically involved and he didn't tell me"

"You didn't know about that?" asked Kurt surprised.

A dinging noise interrupted him and Blaine came towards them with a blank expression.

"Kurt, we need to go to our places" he nodded politely to Rachel.

"Oh… well, see you after" said Rachel noticing the tension, and her mood turning somber after Kurt's statement. "It was very nice to meet you Harry. I think you are exactly what Kurt needed" she said honestly. "And in a more personal observation, you are adorable together."

Harry and Kurt smiled in thanks.

"Good luck" said Kurt.

"You too…"

"I'm going to go find my seat" said Harry and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Hey Harry" said Kurt and grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a quick peck. "For good luck!"

"In that case, the best of Britain to you..." he said happily, mockingly tipping an imaginary hat. Kurt laughed.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

While performing on stage, Kurt kept his eyes towards the audience, smiling brightly towards Harry for the most part, but occasionally looking to New Directions. Kurt was pleasantly surprised to see not only Ron, Fred and George, but also the girls.

"I see a Bugbear" said Luna, her eyes unfocused on the stage. Ron frowned confused, before he glanced at Harry.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" he said with a wince to the twins.

"That is not a happy face" said Katie trying not to laugh at Harry's tense frame. His face however softened when Kurt looked his way.

"Don't over react Harry, I am sure he was just performing" said Hermione, patting his hand.

"Yeah, and my ass is skinny" snorted Angelina quietly.

The boys wisely remained quiet, and hoped Blaine knew better than to sing parts of the song straight to Kurt from now on. At least Kurt had spent the time on stage making goo eyes with Harry, and hadn't noticed the 'blow my mind' gesture from Blaine.

The moment the music finish, Harry and his friend shot out of their seats, clapping with everybody and whistling. Kurt blushed, knowing it had been more for him than the Warblers. Soon New Directions was following their example, as well as the rest of the public.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"A hummingbird is floating our way" said Luna. Kurt arrived then and was received with hugs and congratulations, making him a little overwhelmed by the attention. They were a little too much to take in all at once.

A sharp whistle made them all shut up and freeze.

"Appreciated" said Harry nodding his head slowly. "Now unhand my boyfriend" Angela and Katie, who were all hugging him and squashing Luna against him, slowly released him. "Let's all try to remember Kurt is actually sane, unlike all of us, and has yet to come to this conclusion."

"Oh, I realized alright" said Kurt laughing at their antics and coming forwards to wrap his arms around Harry. "And you, my Lord, are madder than a hatter or all of them put together."

"Not you too" moaned Harry in despair.

"It's a catchy nickname" shrugged Kurt, kissing his jaw.

"It's not a…" started Angelina, but was quickly silenced by Katie's foot.

"Nickname we thought you catch" finished Hermione.

"When in Rome…" shrugged Kurt again, making them all laugh.

Fred and George sniffed dramatically, pretending to dry tears from their eyes. "He's one of us now!" they chorused.

"Oh goodie" said Kurt with sarcasm.

"I tried to protect you" said Harry solemnly. "You did this to yourself…" There was a dinging noise and Kurt took that as his cue to return to the Warblers.

"Just remember, tonight you are having dinner at my place and I shall get revenge" said Kurt with a glint in his eyes.

"It's ok Harry, I'll plant Gurdyroots in your grave" said Luna. Her eyes glazed over the audience and suddenly she tensed. "Nargles!" before she could wander off, Katie grabbed her arm in reflexion.

"Would you like"

"Ocean view?"

"Cause we can"

"Arrange that"

"For that matter, would you like your body cremated?" asked Hermione.

"How about music? Would it be awkward if Kurt sings?" asked Katie, still holding onto Luna, who was staring at something with eagle precision.

"Do we have to wear black? Or are you looking for something happier?" continued Angelina.

"Also, can I suggest an open bar?" asked Ron.

"Very funny guys" said Harry rolling his eyes. "I am quite concerned of how much you have actually thought about this…"

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

In Harry's opinion, New Directions had done a better job. Not that the Warblers were bad, it's just that he wasn't their biggest fan. He would always choose playing an instrument over singing, and the whole a cappella thing was against that principle. However he was biased and he wanted Kurt's team to win. He smiled when he saw Kurt and a black girl's interaction. He guessed she was Mercedes, Kurt's best friend. He was quite pleased when both teams made it to regionals.

Kurt was dragging an excited Mercedes behind him, fighting the crowd and trying to spot his boyfriend. Somebody bumped into him, almost making him fall.

"Watch where you go fa…" started to say the boy with a sneer, and the next thing Kurt knew the boy was in the floor.

"Oh, do pardon me" said Harry towering over the stranger, using advantage of his tall frame, after 'bumping' into him and making him fall from the impact. The twins quickly grabbed him from under his arms and put him on his feet. "But never mind that, you were about to say something to my boyfriend and I interrupted."

Harry's hand found Kurt's and squeezed, Ron was next to him, while Fred and George stood at each side of the boy, all of them looking quite intimidating, and the usual uncaring and relaxed air was missing. Hermione and the rest of the girls were to one side, with their arms crossed and hostile expressions on their faces, except for Luna who was looking at everything in confusion.

"Nothing" mumbled the boy and quickly escaped.

"Not bad white boy, not bad at all" whispered Mercedes to the deft ears of his friend, who was too busy staring at Harry in surprise. Harry turned his attention to Kurt.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry, while escorting him and Mercedes out.

Kurt stared at their joined hands and remembered how Harry had gotten in the way of the bully. The British boy had been ready to jump in his defense, proud and unapologetic about their relationship. His friends, who were quickly becoming their friends, had been equally protective.

"Never better" he said, squeezing their hands and trying not to think of how New Directions had never been this quick to react in his defense.

"We have to go, we have quite a ride back and early practice tomorrow" said Ron referring to himself and the twins.

"Congrats again Kurt" said Fred.

"Totally deserved it" nodded George.

The girls waved at him, extracted a promise for a shopping trip in the near future and they all climbed into their cars. It left him alone with Harry and Mercedes.

"So, let's just be clear about something here" said Mercedes narrowing her eyes. "You break my boy's heart, and I will cut you."

"Fair enough" was Harry's good hearted response.

Kurt liked him all the more for going along with his friend craziness, and got a sudden understanding of Harry's appreciation towards his attitude in regards to his own friends.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"So Harry, Kurt tells me you studied in Scotland before coming over" said Burt, perfectly polite, but his eyes were slightly narrowed, looking for anything he wouldn't approve. So far the boy had passed with flying colors, which was even more annoying than him failing.

He had charmed Carole in the initial 30 seconds of conversation he had with her. He and Finn however, remained skeptical of Harry in general.

"Yes, it was also a boarding school, Dalton's sister school to be more precise and the reason I came to Ohio" resumed Harry. "The process was a lot easier that way."

"Mmm" said Burt noncommittally. "What do you know about cars?"

"Do you like Call of Duty?" asked Finn at the same time.

Kurt had never been more embarrassed in his life. Harry simply smiled and proceeded to answer. Yes, he liked the game. He knew a fair bit, he could solve most common problems and change tires obviously, but he wouldn't be able to do drastic things. Carole and Kurt gave up on the three of them, and had their own conversation on the side. Talking about how he and Harry met and started dating.

"You play soccer right?"

"Yes, I am the captain…" said Harry to the surprise of Kurt, who knew how much it bugged him when people referred to his favorite sport that way.

It was in that moment Kurt knew without shadow of a doubt, that Harry was serious about him and that Blaine was wrong. Very, very wrong.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"That went well" said Kurt.

"If you ignore the obvious hostility and suspicious glares, and how your dad's hand seemed to be twitching to reach for something" said Harry laughing.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his exaggerations. "He likes you. I can tell… do you want another pillow?"

"I'm alright, thanks" said Harry.

"I'm sorry we are sleeping in the floor" mumbled Kurt. "The new furniture should arrive soon."

"I have a sleeping bag" said Harry, waving his concerns off. "I'm young enough you won't hear complaints from me in the morning… and you are here."

"Good to know" laughed Kurt quietly, aware of the open door policy his dad had laid down, and even more aware of how close his and Harry's sleeping bags were to each other. "Sorry we have to wake up so early tomorrow."

"Stop apologizing, seriously, no worries Kurt, I am happy you brought me here" said Harry. "I like your family."

"Let's hope next time you can meet the rest of New Directions" said Kurt and moved so he could face Harry. "Goodnight."

"Night" said Harry closing the distance to kiss him goodnight.

The warmth of Harry's body next to him lulled him to sleep within minutes.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"You didn't come to the dorm last night" said Blaine not looking at him.

"I left you a copy of the permission slip" said Kurt not in the mood to deal with this today.

"I heard Potter didn't stay either" he pointed out.

"Yeah" said Kurt. "He stayed at my home, he was meeting my family and we decided to wake up early rather than arrive late. Any other enquiries, concerns or bullshit, feel free to check with the faculty, my dad or somebody who gives a damn."

Blaine stared at Kurt's tense form retreating and wondered how to fix the situation. He didn't want to lose his friend, not over this. He was feeling very frustrated about everything now that Sectionals was out of the way. Kurt deserved to be happy, but he didn't think Potter would be good for him in the long run. Then again, maybe he was pushing things too far and it was time to back off.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"…and there's this place that sells the most delicious Fish and Chips in the whole of England" said Harry enthusiastically. "Since they are on the coast, they get their fish on the same day, so it's always fresh, and when you put just the right amount of salt and vinegar, it's the most perfect thing you can eat while walking on the peer… so yeah, that was definitely my favorite thing about living in Brighton."

Kurt had been listening to Harry talk about England for a while and couldn't get enough. Harry had told him about his time in London, Manchester, Brighton, Bristol, Birmingham and Scotland; the last one consisting mostly of stories about Hogwarts, his old school.

"Why did your parents move so much?" asked Kurt tilting his head, suddenly wondering how they hadn't approached this topic yet. He had talked a lot about his father and even briefly his mother. They should have talked about Harry's family by now, but they haven't.

He could see the moment Harry's happy expression closed off.

"I didn't…" he seemed to be struggling with something. "It wasn't them that moved me a lot. More like my relatives fault."

"Oh" said Kurt, dying to ask more questions. However Harry seemed troubled with what little information he had shared. Maybe it was a topic they should revisit some other time.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Kurt looked around, making sure there was nobody watching before he entered and closed the door immediately after.

"Great!" he said once he saw who was in the room. "You're all here…"

"I didn't have much choice did I?" asked somebody sarcastically. "You grabbed me and dragged me here!"

"And I am very grateful for your cooperation" snapped Kurt in return.

The boy seemed completely off put. "Look, I have practice in…"

"Yes, yes, all very important" said Kurt waving him off. "But I have reunited you all here for a very important reason. I need your help and I need you not to tell Harry about this."

The air suddenly turned very tense.

"You want us to keep something from Harry?" finally asked Jeff staring at Kurt like he was crazy.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" asked a third person. "I don't care what you're doing, I don't want to know!" he followed that by pressing two fingers against his ears and chanting loudly.

Kurt eyes narrowed. "You will help or I will release the twins on you."

The four people in the room stared at him in return.

"I can't deny that I am intrigued" said the final boy with a condescending air. "What exactly do you want?"

"Of course you Riddle would jump at the chance to one up Harry" mumbled somebody.

"Wood, do shut up" said Tom annoyed.

"Seth!" said Jeff finally fed up with him and grabbing his hands. "At least listen to him!"

"We are all going to die" whimpered Seth, but settled down.

Kurt stood up straighter. "I need help from people close to him, _but_ I can't go to the Weasley for obvious reasons…"

"They would blab before you even had the chance to finish talking" agreed Jeff.

"What makes you think we won't talk?" asked Tom with a raised eyebrow.

"I can tell the other three are scared enough of the twins to at least keep quiet" said Kurt. "You, I don't know…"

"I guess I can do it for a prize" said Tom with a scary smirk. Kurt felt a chill, but was too stubborn to show how it affected him. Before Jeff could intervene, the newest Warbler spoke.

"Deal" he said with fake bravado.

Jeff froze, only one thought in his head._ Harry was going to kill him_.

He let his head hit the table with a thud.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"The Heliopath are rising" said Luna while hanging upside down from a tree.

Below her Hermione passed a page from her book, ignoring her completely.

Ron and his brothers were completely focused on the iPhone that was streaming an American Football game that nobody but them cared about.

Angelina and Katie didn't stop their quiet gossiping next to the boys.

Harry lazily opened one eye, looked around and went back to his nap.

"Something wicked this way comes" said Luna gently swaying, her hair almost tickling Harry's face.

**- End Chapter 7 -**

**I seem to have created a lot of controversy with the 60 reviews deal, some think it's great others not so much. **

**So first of all, to**** the anonymous reviewer that said that my deal was bullshit (while sweetly adding that I could have gotten the reviews without the deal... Thanks? I guess) I just wanted to say that when we get to the 15 chapter is not that I am stopping, I will continue to publish once a week instead of when we reach 60 / the date I allocate. That way I can still remain ahead and you still get frequent updates.**

**But I am open to suggestions. I will let you all decide. If you prefer to get updates once a week from now on, then ok, I can do that, or if you wanna keep the deal until chapter 15 as I promised, I can do that too.**

**I will put a poll on my profile for three days.**

**Honestly, I didn't mean to upset anybody. (And to be clear, it's a point that has been raised by other people, not just the anon review.)**

**- 0 -**

**To the other anonymous review that said he/she hated Blaine. No dear, I am open to many suggestions and even willing to let you all decide how often/how you get updates, but no way will this become a Kurt x Harry, sorry.**

**You might as well stop reading if that's what you want, there are some lovely fics out there KurtxHarry, mine is not one of them and I like to think I've been more than clear since the start where I am heading.**

**- 0 -**

**Deal still available for this chapter.**

**So see you at 450 or 07/06**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**


	8. Arsenal, Blank Letters and Dishonor

**My beta is back! *happy dance***

**To all of you who asked more about Burt-Harry meeting, rest assured, I always intended to make it last longer, but last chapter was long enough already so I put it here as a flashback.**

**Author's note at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

******I'll see you at 525 or on the 09/06**

**Poll open till tomorrow.**

**- 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**Chapter 8**

_Arsenal, Blank Letters, and Dishonor_

"You never told us how the meeting with the in-laws went" commented Hermione, as she, Ron and Harry looked over their menus.

It was Friday and Hermione had demanded the three of them went out for dinner. Harry had invited Kurt, but his boyfriend had made a half excuse before disappearing. He had a feeling he was planning something and usually he would be all over this, trying to figure out what it was, but that could wait until Hermione was satisfied that she and Ron wouldn't be pushed away by Kurt's arrival. He could interrogate Kurt tomorrow.

"Well…" Harry said remembering the night.

**- Flash Back -**

He frowned when he heard his wife giggling at the door, Kurt's delighted laugh as background. Once the three people at the door finally made their way inside, he crossed his arms.

"So, you're dating my son" Burt Hummel said looking as threatening as possible, unaware Finn was imitating the position behind him, frowning at Harry and sizing him up.

"Yes Sir, I am" Harry said and looked him straight in the eyes as he said those words. Burt could admire the guts on the kid. There was no hesitation and he hadn't let go of Kurt's hand yet. He did it a second after, extending it towards Burt. "It's a pleasure to meet you; Kurt speaks very highly of you."

Kurt colored embarrassed when his dad didn't return the gesture. He wanted to make the boy sweat, but he didn't seem fazed by his intimidation tactics. Kurt stared at him in disappointment for a second, before grabbing Harry's still extended hand and pulling him upstairs.

"Let me show you my room. My bed hasn't arrived so we have sleeping bags for now, I still haven't decided how to paint my room…" said Kurt. Harry nodded along to what Kurt was saying. Since both overnight bags were hanging from one of his shoulders, Harry's looked considerably smaller next to Kurt's. Burt narrowed his eyes.

"Open door policy sweetie" Carole said kindly before he could.

"Sure!" called out Kurt.

Carole swirled around and glared at his son and husband.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in an outraged hiss. "That was completely disrespectful Burt Hummel!"

He made a noncommittal sound. "He's old enough, he'll get over it" he mumbled.

"Yeah" said Finn nodding along.

Carole glared harder. "I get he's your son and your brother, and you both feel very protective, but you don't think it affects Kurt too how you treat Harry? I think between the two of them he's the one feeling nervous. You both have said that you accept who he is, now you need to show him."

"I showed him plenty!" mumbled Finn. "I even let him decorate my room!"

Carole glared at him until he quieted down. "Regardless of how Kurt's relationship with Harry goes, this meeting is going to affect him for the rest of his life. If he doesn't feel safe bringing his significant other here, then I wouldn't be surprised if he never does again. I am not saying you can't go all papa bear on him, but there's a line you don't want to cross. Not unless you want to lose touch with this aspect of Kurt's life."

Burt sighed deeply. "You're right… I'll go, ask them to come downstairs or something."

"Thank you" Carole said. "Finn?"

"I'll behave, promise" he said, resigned.

- 0 -

"Harry" giggled Kurt. "Seriously, I forbid you from ever seeing it again!"

"But you look so cute in this picture!" protested Harry. Burt stared at the room in silence. Harry was sitting on the floor, with a year book open in his lap. He knew that after Kurt had changed the way he styled his hair, he hated to see any of the 'old' pictures and that year book was a Pandora Box once opened.

"Close it! I look like a 12 year old" complained Kurt, but didn't move from his vanity.

"You do look younger" Harry said closing the book. "But I wouldn't go that far… you should see some pictures of me when I was 12. I had glasses and my hair was this huge mess that went in every direction."

"I see there are no more glasses" Kurt said with his eyes fixated on Harry's hair. "Think it's time to change the hair too?"

"Please, now that I've grown into my boyishly good looks I totally rock this look" Harry said messing his hair even more and making Kurt laugh.

"I hate to admit it, but you do look good" Kurt said with a sigh. "It takes hours for me to get my hair to look this amazing, it's so unfair you… hey dad" Kurt said noticing him and tensing.

"Hey boys" Burt said awkwardly. "Why don't you join us downstairs?" Kurt hesitated, so addressing Harry he added. "Sorry about before, but my hands were greasy" he extended his hand and Harry grasped it firmly, despite still being on the floor. Well damn, he had a good hand shake too. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine" Harry said with a smile, politely ignoring the lie.

Burt examined the hand before letting it go he commented. "You have grease under your nails."

"Yeah" Harry said. "The bus broke down on them and I had a look, but the carburetor was completely busted."

Burt looked at Kurt.

"I was so not going to get grease on myself before going up on the stage" Kurt said haughtily and warmly smiling at his father. "I supervised!"

"You bossed me around" Harry said, standing up.

"Semantics" dismissed Kurt.

"I wrote a term paper on semantics for Professor McGonagall and aced it" Harry said challengingly. "You do not want to discuss semantics with me."

"I hate to say it Kurt, but your version of 'supervising' almost cost me my best mechanic once" Burt said.

Kurt bristled. "Ernie had no idea what he was doing!"

"You were 10" Burt said and Harry laughed. "Come on, I wanna have a look at your car, when did you buy it?"

"8 months ago" said Harry, deciding it was best not to tell him he had relied on his bike for the most part before that.

"When was it last checked?" he asked as the three of them made their way downstairs. Carole smiled at them pleased, before ordering Finn to help her out when he notice he was about to go after them.

**- End Flash Back -**

"The rest went well I think" said Harry. "They questioned me a lot during dinner, but after that first bump I suspect Kurt's step mom told them off and made them play nice."

"Mom's adore you" said Hermione laughing.

"True, I think my mom is trying to look how to adopt you against your will" Ron said with a resigned air. "I also think every time I visit Hermione and her parents are home, her mom sighs wistfully hoping for the day she will dump me and pick you instead."

"Would it help if I tell her I am gay?" asked Harry patiently.

Ron perked up. "Totally, but be like completely out. None of that bisexuality crap, you tell her you only do guys now."

"Sure, I'll 'come out' next time I see her" Harry said putting his menu down. "I might not even have to say anything, I'll just make out with Kurt where she can see."

"It's moments like these I wish I was gay" Ron said pretending to swoon. "If I was…" he gestured to Harry, himself and made a claw like motion. "Grrrrr…"

Hermione almost spit out the water she had been sipping. She covered her mouth to muffle her hysterical laughs, while Harry awkwardly stared at Ron.

"Please never do that again" he said with a wince. "For real, if you have to choose between that and shooting me, just shoot me."

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"You are ridiculous" Kurt said laughing. "And your explanation is ridiculous too…"

"My explanation was rocking awesome, like you" Harry said and Kurt giggled.

"Your compliments are ridiculous too" laughed Kurt.

"So everything about me is ridiculous…" summarized Harry.

"You got it" nodded Kurt while their faces were inches apart.

"How about this?" asked Harry and gently cradling Kurt's face he kissed him. Kurt blinked a few times to get the fog out of his brain.

"Maybe not that" Harry kissed him again. "Definitely not ridiculous…" said Kurt while their foreheads where pressed together. "But your explanation that Pavarotti is molting so his feathers can match my clothes _is_ ridiculous."

"It's a perfectly reasonable explanation" Harry said pretending to be offended. "You take forever to pick your clothes; I think Pavarotti is entitled to a few days of silence while he decides what the new feather trend for birds is in fashion this season."

"Simply ridiculous" repeated Kurt; he paused for a second to analyze Pavarotti. "So he really is fine? He's just changing his feathers and I am not doing anything harmful?"

"He really is fine" confirmed Harry. "Molting requires a lot of energy in birds, it's completely natural he is less active for a while. But once he is done we can take him out of his cage in my room, he'll be able to fly around for a bit… I used to have a bird in England, granted it was a little bigger, but the principle remains."

"Ok" Kurt said relieved. "Thanks for coming by so quickly, I know I was panicking and was being…"

"Ridiculous?" asked Harry teasingly. Kurt giggled.

"Oh grow up…"

"And stop being ridiculous?" Kurt laughed harder.

"Harry!"

"Am I being too _ridiculous_?"

"Stop" Kurt started to laugh to the point where he was almost falling. "It's hurting to laugh!" Harry laughed with him and slowly they calmed down. "Don't make me laugh again."

"But that's my favorite thing about myself" Harry said pouting.

"Making other people laugh?" asked Kurt rolling his eyes. He was resting against his boyfriend's chest, their faces close together and they smiled at each other, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Making _you_ laugh" whispered Harry, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing their noses. "It makes my day…"

"Cheesy" Kurt said and smiled. "Sir Cheese… Lord Cheeseball… mmm…"

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Look who's being ridiculous now!"

"Don't start again!" laughed Kurt.

"But I am Lord Cheeseball the Sixth!" declared Harry magnanimously, one arm in the air. "My throne, my kingdom, and my name were cruelly usurped by the rat bastard, Chuck E…"

Kurt was laughing hard enough that Harry's arms were the only thing keeping him from tipping over. Small tears were starting to form in his eyes and he glowed with happiness. He laughed harder and harder the more Harry talked, until he was literally begging him to stop.

"But Kurt" said Harry in a whinny tone. "I haven't even gotten started about how I plan to gallop into the night to reclaim what's mine!"

"Oh shush you" Kurt said his body still being attacked by small bouts of laughter. "Let the rat bastard keep it, because honestly? Not a big loss."

"Oh, how thee words plague my mortal soul!" lamented Harry dramatically. "To choose between my kingdom and the keeper of my heart! What a cruel fate has fallen upon me!"

It was Kurt's turn to throw his head back and laugh deeply. "Oh gosh, seriously? You are the biggest drama queen in the world!"

"_Kuuurt_" whined Harry. "I am really into my role here, ok?"

"Ok, sorry babe" Kurt said patting his chest. "But there's no way I'll ever enter your cheesy kingdom."

"Well then" Harry said in the haughty tone of voice from before. "I shall burn it to the ground!"

"So you're burning your kingdom for me?" Kurt said and placed a hand over his heart. "What a romantic gesture!" he cooed.

"I'd burn a thousand kingdoms in your name" said Harry softly, moving so their foreheads rested against each other. "Sail the seven seas…"

Kurt smiled, with a fond look in his eyes. "So you're a pirate now?"

"Aye" Harry said rubbing their noses together. He separated and said in his normal tone of voice. "It was a natural progression after I burned my kingdom."

"Of course it was" Kurt said with a perfectly agreeable tone of voice.

"Which if you think about it, makes perfect sense" Harry said nodding along to his own story. "Remember? It was your Siren's voice that bewitched me."

"And now you have won the Siren's heart" Kurt said with a glimpse of playfulness in his eyes. He pulled Harry back towards him by the tie. "Shouldn't you claim your booty now… captain?"

"Aye, aye my luv" Harry said and pressed their lips together, one hand moving to cradle the back of his boyfriend's head and the other to the back of the couch.

Blaine stared at the two of them and exited the room before he was seen.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Good morning!" cheerfully called Kurt entering the room. Nobody stirred. He frowned at the four beds, before going to the right one. He pulled it cautiously and smiled tenderly at Harry's sleeping form. He was on his stomach, his face resting peacefully on the pillow. A smile appeared on the boy's face and Kurt smirked.

"You're awake" he accused.

"'m not" denied Harry sleepily.

"Ok fine, you won't care I'm naked then" Kurt said sarcastically. Harry opened one eye, examined Kurt's dressed figure and turned to the other side.

"Liar" he said. "I'm feeling disappointed and my trust is shaken, get naked and we'll call it even."

"Please don't get naked" said the twin above Harry, curtains still around his bed. "And if you do, please let me know so I can leave… shit! Is that the time? What the hell are you doing this early in the morning?"

"I am not going to get naked!" said Kurt blushing and regretting the comment already. "Yes its 7:30 am, now Harry, stop being difficult and get out of bed."

Harry made a displeased noise.

"Fine" he mumbled grumpily but opened his eyes and slowly sat on the bed. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Wow, your hair" Kurt said hypnotized; it seemed to go in every direction, defying laws of gravity in the process. "It's like… wow. You weren't kidding."

"I know" said Harry passing a hand through it and trying to tame it slightly. "Happens when I don't blow dry it, I was too lazy to do it last night."

Kurt stared at him, before slowly a grin broke onto his face.

"You blow dry your hair?" he repeated slowly, savoring the moment.

"Yes" said Harry too sleepy to be embarrassed.

"I didn't picture you as the type who puts a lot of effort into their hair" Kurt said laughing. "Sure, it usually looks messy, but in a good way, this" he gestured to Harry's head "this is not the good messy."

"Keep poking fun at my hair this early in the morning and I'll mess yours" Harry said.

"Oh my fucking God!" said the second twin getting his head out of the curtains. "Either go away, or shut the hell up! It's too early in the morning for this cute I love you, you love me crap! Just start to make out or something, it should keep your mouths busy."

After his angry tirade the twin's head disappeared back into his bed. Kurt was taken aback for a second, before he exchanged a look with Harry and they both started to laugh as quietly as they could.

"I'm going to shower" said Harry. "Any chance you will tell me what's going on?"

"I own you for the day. You planned a lot of dates, so I figured it's my turn, but knowing you unless I do it this way you will never let me" Kurt said looking around the room in interest as Harry finally left his bed, leaning to kiss his cheek for a second. He stretched, his back making a popping noise in the process. "That one is yours right?" Kurt asked pointing to one of the wardrobes.

Harry nodded absently, making his way there to grab a pair of boxers and moved to the bathroom yawning. Kurt waited until the door closed before jumping at the opportunity. He opened the doors and frowned. Harry didn't seem to have a lot of clothes. He noticed the Dalton uniforms straight away, as well as his training uniforms and the plethora of running clothes that took over one whole drawer. He did have a good selection of jeans; several t-shirts from old rock bands, which he tended to wear after soccer or fencing, and a few, more formal shirts. He recognized one from their first date. He looked around and found what he needed, quickly stuffing it inside his bag and picking Harry's outfit for the day.

With one last look, he closed the doors. This wouldn't do at all. He and Harry needed to go shopping. ASAP. The water stopped and he could hear the blow drier now. He smiled. Maybe he could convince Harry to start a moisturizing routine? He had a very nice skin after all. They could call each other and do it over the phone!

The door of the bathroom opened and Harry exited. He had a towel around his neck and nothing but his boxers on. Kurt blushed immediately, unused to being around half naked guys.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" asked Harry noticing his tense form. "I can change in the bathroom…"

"No, it's ok, you just surprised me" mumbled Kurt looking away. He shoved the clothes in Harry's direction and turned around.

"Sorry" Harry said while quickly changing. "I'm used to sharing my room. After a while of rooming with other boys you are bound to lose some decorum."

Kurt snorted. "I have a hard time imagining you ever had much to begin with."

Harry kissed his cheek from behind. "Morning"

Kurt smiled and turned, kissing him once, before separating. Ignoring the minty aftertaste in his mouth from Harry's toothpaste, he firmly stated. "Let's go, we don't want to be late!"

"What are we doing?" asked Harry collecting his things. Kurt just smirked and walked away, Harry pouted, but his expression quickly turned into excitement. He passed an arm around Kurt's waist and they walked quietly to the parking lot.

"I'm going to blindfold you now" said Kurt once they reached his Navigator. Harry's lips quivered into a smirk, but he held onto the comments he knew Kurt wouldn't appreciate.

"Is there a piñata involved at some point?" asked Harry instead. "I always wanted one. Oh my God! There _is_ a piñata! This is totally awesome. But it's not shaped like anything I like right? I could never hit a pony… or a lion. A snake totally, a badger too, Dora the Explorer for sure… maybe even an eagle… but not a dragon, unless it was white… or you know deformed, like Barney."

"Barney is a dinosaur" Kurt said trying not to laugh at Harry's overly animated ramblings, which was becoming harder and harder to understand the faster he spoke.

"As if" Harry said crossing his arms. "Show me a paleontologist that can back up that statement… sober!"

"Yes, yes honey, whatever you say" mumbled Kurt laughing. "Get inside and watch the head" smoothly, Harry entered the car, once Kurt had followed his example he gave him a look. "Can I just say it's worrying you look so at ease with a blindfold?"

"I told you I used to wear glasses right?" asked Harry with a casual air. "My vision was pretty bad, blind without glasses bad… I got it fixed when I was 14, which tells you how bad it was because usually you have to be a lot older. After the operation I spent a while with my eyes wrapped. Guess I am used to not depend on my eyes as much as other people."

Kurt smiled and drove, while Harry played with the radio.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Do you trust me?" asked Kurt once he parked.

"I just allowed you to drive me around with a blindfold, I think it's safe to say I do" said Harry.

"Take your shirt off then" ordered Kurt.

"Please tell me you are going to take advantage of me" Harry said in a hopeful tone.

"Very funny" said Kurt. "Seriously, take your shirt off."

"Fine, but there better be some inappropriate groping on your part at some point today. I'm having a rough day and my self-esteem is on the floor…" Harry said and made quick work of his buttons.

"So you want me to feel you up so you can feel better?" asked Kurt giggling.

"Sure, let's go with that" Harry said.

Kurt took a second to admire how the sleeveless shirt made Harry's arms look so yummy, before pulling the thing he had taken out of the closet. After Harry had changed into that, he walked around the car and helped him out.

"I have to say, I am very intrigued" said Harry, his head moving from side to side trying to guess where they were. Kurt said nothing, nervously dragging an over-energized Harry.

"I didn't know you liked surprises this much" Kurt said trying to settle him down before he started to run in circles.

"I like surprises, I am just not surprised very often" said Harry.

"Ok, we're here" Kurt said once they entered the establishment. Harry immediately took the blind off and looked around. His face quickly turned to awe; he turned to look at what he was wearing and laughed.

"How did you know?" he asked grinning at Kurt.

"I kind of threatened a few of your friends to give me ideas" Kurt said, feeling smug. Harry stared at him shocked for a few seconds, before smirking approvingly. Kurt decided to ignore that in favor of taking his coat off.

"God you are hot" Harry said appraisingly.

Kurt blushed. "The shirt is too big for me."

"You still look hot" said Harry grinning widely. "I can't believe you brought me to a sports bar…or that you are wearing one of my Arsenal's shirts."

"You took long enough for me to slip it on while you blow dried your hair" Kurt said modestly. "I'm more surprised at having been able to get you into your shirt without you finding out."

They smiled at each other, before Harry grabbed his hand and walked towards the inside. There was a small group of people there, all of them dressed in the same team shirts and having breakfast or drinking tea. It didn't seem the usual kind of thing to do in a sports bar, but then again, with the time difference there wasn't much they could do.

"So, who gave you the idea?"

"Oliver" Kurt said. "He said there was a match today, and being crucial because something, something about something, and somebody something, something" resumed Kurt, Harry laughed. "I understood enough to know that your favorite socce…"

Harry quickly turned and covered his mouth, glancing around at the semi-hostile expressions.

"Sorry mates, he's a Yank, I'm working on it" Harry said and received nods of approval. He turned to Kurt apologetically. "I've been here before, it's the closest thing to a pub you can find in this side of Ohio, so a lot of people from across the pond frequent it… and believe me luv, you do not want to call football, soccer here."

Kurt looked around when he heard the term of endearment. He nervously squeezed Harry's hand. His boyfriend grinned. He leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. "People here won't care if we start making out, as long as we don't get in between them and the TV" he said with a careless air that disappeared for the next part of his statement. "But seriously, don't call it soccer. It will get us beat up… and do not, and I repeat, do not bring up Samir Nasri at any point."

"I don't even know who…" started to say Kurt before giving up. They sat down while the TV commentators gave a lot of statistics and mentioned names, but Kurt only had one question in mind. "Why do they have a red uniform and a black and blue one?"

Harry laughed, before gesturing to his red shirt. "They use this one for home games, that is to say when the games are played in their stadium. Then they have the blue and black for when they are visitors."

"Sounds pretty sensible to me" Kurt said approvingly. "Why is that guy wearing something different?"

"He's the goal keeper; his uniform is always different so that it's easier for the referee to distinguish him. He's the only one allowed to pick the ball with his hands."

"I see" Kurt said. "I think today I can honestly say I am going with your team, the other team's uniforms are atrocious."

Harry laughed. "Good to know we got your approval… I was going to watch the game later on today" said Harry, taking in the atmosphere and smiling widely. "But this is sooo much better."

"Glad you like it" Kurt said pleased with himself.

"You're going to see a side of me I was hoping you wouldn't see for a long time" said Harry seriously.

"Black Friday is coming soon" Kurt said while their food arrived. "That won't be pretty for you to see either. I know we're rooting for Arsenal, I know there's two teams and they both try to get the ball into the goal thingies, and that there's kicking involved… care to explain more?"

As Harry launched into a long monologue about football, how it worked, who was playing, why it was an important game and other stuff, Kurt smiled and nodded, trying to share his boyfriend's enthusiasm. It wasn't hard to do, since seeing him so happy made him feel good about having planned this. He focused on getting the basic rules, ensuring he wouldn't end up asking a stupid question.

Once the game started, he might as well have lost Harry. His attention was fully on the TV. He did make an effort to explain to Kurt what was going on, but often cut himself off to yell at whatever had gone wrong or good in the game. Kurt got bored after a while, but was determined to suck it up and do something his boyfriend liked for once. Thanks to Tom, Seth, Oliver, and Jeff, he had a long list of possible date ideas he could take Harry to. He was sure eventually things would become more natural and planning this obsessively wouldn't be necessary, but it was good to feel prepared.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"This was great Kurt!" Harry said still high from his team's victory. Kurt made a note that as good as this date had gone, maybe dates where the outcome was out of his hands and in the hands of fate (and a bunch of overpaid players) was not the best idea. Kurt paid their tab with minor fuss from Harry and felt suddenly tired. This whole time difference was horrible and had cost him hours of sleep.

Harry smiled at him. "You know, I think this is the first time somebody takes me out on a date instead of the other way around. What brought this on?"

"I'm not going to lie" Kurt said as they leisurely walked around Columbus. "I love all the dates you have planned, big and small, but sometimes it's nice to be the one doing the planning. I like seeing you happy… and I like that I am the one that made it happen."

"You hate the big dates" Harry said kissing his temple, his good mood still present.

"I don't hate them" said Kurt immediately. "I just like the small ones better. We are more, I guess, more us on those, there's less pressure and it's just more fun… I do like the big gestures, knowing how much time and effort you put into them makes them special and with how much extra practice the Warblers had booked, it was the only way to go on dates, but I don't want this relationship to depend on that. Big gestures stop being big if you do them all the time. My favorite date is still our first, when you took me to see Mary Poppins… but the replica of Paris is a close second."

"Alright" Harry said after thinking it over. "I'll save the big gestures for special occasions. We can take turns planning dates or plan them together, how about that?"

Kurt grinned. "I like the sound of that…" he laughed suddenly. "This was very mature of us."

"Very" agreed Harry making a face. "Gosh, who knew I could be mature."

"I like it" said Kurt. "In New Directions we would have let the problem fester until it exploded, at which point somebody would storm out of the room, somebody would sulk, sad or angry songs would be exchanged depending on the nature of the fight and everybody would gossip about us behind our back."

"Sounds very _high school _to me" Harry said.

"Very" agreed Kurt repeating Harry's early gesture and pulling a face. "Let's not do that."

"Agreed…" Harry said with a resolute air. He turned to Kurt. "I know is kind of early, but what do you say we head back and nap? We can order lunch later."

"I like that plan" Kurt said immediately. He had been heavily leaning on Harry and the latter must have noticed. Then again, he also seemed quite happy to go back.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

One glance at Fred, George, and Ron loudly playing video games was enough for them to decide to try their luck elsewhere. They crossed the room without saying a word. Harry paused for a second to grab his sweatpants despite his boyfriend's look of disapproval. Kurt's room was thankfully empty and they both changed quickly. Harry pulled his team shirt off and kept the sleeveless one on. The countertenor looked slightly ridiculous with his silk pajama pants and the Arsenal shirt, but Harry was wise enough not to comment. Besides, he really did like how Kurt looked with his team's shirt on. Maybe he could get him his own.

They cuddled as close together as they could and both smiled contently.

"Kurt… is your hand on my ass?" asked Harry containing his laughter.

"Yes, now that I felt you up, I think we can say this date is complete" Kurt said, hiding his blushing face and satisfied grin. Harry continued to quietly laugh for a few seconds before they both fell asleep.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Hummel" Tom said, smoothly taking the empty seat in front of him.

"Riddle" said Kurt suspiciously, remembering he owed the boy a favor.

"I need you to deliver this to the janitor tonight" said Tom passing him a sealed envelope. Kurt stared at him confused. "Don't look so puzzled, I'm the Head Boy, sometimes I have to do errands for the faculty. I have plans for tonight that interfere with my duties, either way I do not find myself eager to waste my time playing messenger. Just go down to the lower floors, hard to miss."

"Ok" Kurt said grabbing the envelope and deciding to count this as a victory. Jeff quietly exited the library. Breaking his promise to be silent to Kurt seemed the lesser evil now.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Hey, Hermione says she and the girls are going out tonight. Spend the afternoon at a spa and then go for a late dinner" Ron said to Kurt, mobile in hand. "She wants to know if you are in."

Kurt opened his mouth to say yes, but his eyes trailed to the envelope sitting innocently in front of him.

"I can't, I promised somebody to deliver this to the janitor at 10:00" Kurt said sulking.

"I can do it for you" intercepted Harry smoothly. "I'm going to be here after all and it shouldn't take more than 5 minutes."

Kurt frowned. On one side it seemed wrong to let Harry do the favor he promised Tom to do, on the other he didn't think Tom would care who deliver the letter.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I don't mind… you can pay me with kisses" Harry said and winked.

"If you really don't mind, then tell Hermione I'll go" Kurt said.

"Sure" Ron replied and walked away, talking with his girlfriend and ignoring Fred and George's enacting of how the conversation was going. It really spoke volumes of how used he had become to them when Kurt didn't bat an eye at the wig they had pulled out of somewhere. He did notice how scarily it resembled Hermione's hair in an offhand manner.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Harry eyed the envelope once more. He had opened it as soon as Kurt had been taken away by the girls. He had asked Hermione to distract him while he solved whatever was going on. He even made sure they picked him up so he wouldn't be able to leave early. Inside there was only a white piece of paper neatly folded; he knew Tom had a reason to send Kurt to the basement at that time and he didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" asked Ron when Harry stood up.

"No, but keep your phones at hand. Hermione will let us know the moment they are heading back, text me when they are" Harry said zipping up his hoodie. "Don't let Kurt see you, if he drops by, can one of you say Ron and I went out drinking or something?"

"You know, normal people come up with excuses that won't get them into trouble" Fred said.

Harry snorted. "What can I say? I went home?"

"I don't know. Remind me how far away England is…" said George.

"I'll see you in a bit" Harry said, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"If you're not back in an hour we're coming for you" Ron said with a firm voice.

"Sounds like a plan" agreed Harry.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Harry quietly made his way to the basement. Skillfully sticking to the shadows and frowning at the sounds he was hearing. An unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach. He had a suspicious of what was going on, but couldn't be sure unless he went past the door in front of him.

He took a deep breath and opened it.

He entered and a few of the guys noticed him straight away.

Harry's jaw tensed and he looked at what was going on around him. From their shirtless, shoeless forms, to the human ring they had created around two of them. It was pathetic how serious they were taking this. Finally he exploded.

"YOU BLOODY MORONS!" he yelled, making everybody freeze. He had never been this mad before in his life. Correction, Harry wasn't mad, he was furious. "This had to be the biggest act of stupidity I have seen in my entire fucking life!" he continued to yell.

Because seriously, who was stupid enough to start a fight club in Dalton?

"Potter" somebody said, voice full of contempt.

"Anderson?" asked Harry and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Of course you had to be involved…" he looked around the room and glared at every single one of them, however he focused most of his frustration in three people. "Sanders, Tolle, Hick" called out Harry and the boys flinched. They had never heard _this_ voice before.

"Sanders, Hick, you are out of the fencing team, effective immediately; don't even bother to show up again" he said coldly. "Tolle, I will be speaking with Oliver, and be assured I will strongly suggest to him to follow my example… the rest of you" he gave them a look of disgust. "The rest of you… I have no power or responsibility over, so I don't give a damn what you do."

He turned on his heels and marched out, fuming.

"That was unnecessary" Blaine said angrily, having followed after him. "What happens here has nothing to do with school activities."

"No Anderson, you know what's unnecessary? Your attitude" he snapped and turned around, glaring at the lead singer. "You go on and on to Kurt about how I am a bad influence, but I have never done something like this" he said gesturing to their surroundings. He laughed sarcastically. "You are a bloody hypocrite; you put this dapper mask and bitch about how I am the devil reincarnated because I refuse to conform to everybody's standards. Well guess what? This is exactly why I don't do it, I have nothing to repress so I don't need to come to the basement like a rat to release some tension."

"You don't know what you are talking about!" snapped Blaine.

Harry laughed. "Don't I?" he sneered at the smaller boy. "I understand perfectly fine what's going on."

"You don't know shit about me!" yelled Blaine, hands clenching and unclenching.

Harry was tired of restraining himself. He had stoically kept his opinion about Anderson to himself, not wanting to give Kurt the impression he had anything against his friend. However this was too much, this was the last drop and he was sick of letting the Warbler get away with things. So he attacked and when he attacked, he had been taught to go in for the kill.

"I know you don't like Kurt romantically. I know you are not jealous of him having a relationship either, but I do know you are angry that the closest thing you had to a real friend left you for me" Harry said hitting every vulnerable spot he had found in Blaine. "You don't understand how somebody chose me over your pathetic, perfect persona."

Blaine lunged at him, but Harry easily side stepped to the side, extending his foot to trip him. Blaine lost balance but managed to stay upright, barely avoiding colliding against the wall in front of him.

"Kurt told me how you are different, how you're not the person he thought you were and I get that too" said Harry viciously. "Kurt was your safe haven. He didn't have expectations of how you would behave and he was as happy to have found a friend in you as you were; he didn't interact with anybody at Dalton so you could be yourself. Then Kurt came here. You had to choose between your only real friend and your mask, and you made the wrong choice… maybe if I wasn't in the picture Kurt would have adapted, but I am here now and I won't allow you to make Kurt miserable by following your example."

Blaine was suspiciously quiet, staring at the wall and giving his back to Harry. He knew he had already wounded his pride, but it wasn't enough for Harry. Not yet.

"I will be the first to admit I break rules, but this is the most selfish and stupid thing I have seen in my life" he carried on. "Let's say the faculty finds out, at worst _you_ will get expelled, get a mark in your permanent record. You're still 16 after all, but the ones in there that are 18? They could face charges. Sanders and Hick are in Dalton because they have two strikes already; their parents sent them here hoping they would stay away from trouble. They are in the fencing club so we can help them, so that they make the most of their last chance, and this? This would send them straight to juvie… but clearly you don't give shit about it."

"I didn't know" Blaine said quietly, turning around.

"No Anderson, because you are fucking blind to everything that doesn't fit into your little world; you don't think about consequences or how you are hurting people" snarled Harry. "You are actively helping to jeopardize the future of half of the students in there and destroy completely the chances of the other half. But of course, what harm can it do as long as you follow some romanticized code that a movie gave you!"

Harry took a deep breath, resisting the urge to punch the guy. He would not sink to their level.

"This is not like a movie. This is a coward's way and frankly, sickening. It's dishonorable to everybody involved, even yourselves and you might as well have spit on the school's beliefs. Beliefs that were the reason you came here in the first place." Harry said disgusted. "You said to Kurt I slept around, that I broke rules and am a bad influence. I never lied to him. I told him everything he needed to know before getting involved with me. I owned up to my screw ups and out of all that, I think with how strongly he believes in non-violence, that nothing would disturb him even half as much as this would."

Blaine stared at him in defeat and resentment. "You are going to tell him."

"No" denied Harry. "Because if I tell him, he will know and I don't want him to get involved in this. I don't want him to decide if he has to betray his friend or do what is right. I want him to be able to say he knew nothing about this and not have to lie. However I won't lie to him either" with one last look at the place he passed by Blaine. "I don't care how you do it, but disband this thing and tell the arsehole that came up with this brilliant idea that this time I won't go to the Headmaster or faculty, but next time I will go straight to the police and let them deal with all of you."

Seething Harry walked away, his mind a furious swirl of information. If he didn't watch it he would go straight to Tom Riddle's room and beat the living shit out of the guy. He was established enough at Dalton that he had no problem going in and out of that room. People knew better than to cross him, but Kurt? If Kurt had been the one to stumble into the Fight Club, who knew how that could have ended…

**- End Chapter 8 -**

**I am hoping the Blaine-Harry confrontation was good enough. I was going to put more description on it, but it ended up cutting the flow of Harry's angry rant to Blaine so I got it out and left it like that.**

**Harry's past will come when it comes, and it's one of the few things I won't reveal to those who ask.**

**Also, I know a lot of you mentioned Harry seems a bit too perfect at the moment. I agree, but that's because right now Harry is keeping a lot of stuff to himself, which is a flaw already. He also tends to come a little too strong. So I guess at the moment you aren't seeing flaws that are as in your face as others.**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**

**PS: An anonymous review mention they were confused by the end of the chapter, because they didn't watch Glee. Honestly it didn't occur to me that people who don't watch Glee might be confused. So let me explain.**

**There's a episode in which Blaine and Finn had a bit of a confrontation after Sam and Blaine had a fight. **

**(Blaine is boxing)**

"Is that Sam's face?" Finn asks.

"Yup. Yours, too." Blaine glances at him. "Don't act so surprised. After getting bullied so much, I took up boxing. I also started the Dalton branch of Fight Club, which…" BAM… "I obviously…" BAM… "can't talk about." BAM.

**Now, that made me pause and double take. I was like WTF? He started a branch of Fight Club? And I decided it had to be part of the story. Because seriously? Worst. Idea. Ever**


	9. Arrant Fools, Memories and Whistles

**I wanted to comment on Blaine. I know you don't see it happening and this is one of the biggest reasons I didn't want to say the fic was going to be a threesome, because now people focus on that instead of just reading and letting things happen. However as I know not everybody likes triads, I couldn't in good conscious not be straight forwards about it.**

**But either way, this is happening. It won't be soon and you might get frustrated in the way, but this fic has always been aiming at that. If I had decided to make this a KurtxHarry they wouldn't be together right now, because there would be no plot to the story. I would have literally already finished the fic in the first 5 chapters and move to other projects.**

**I know it would throw the whole ****dynamic of Kurt and Harry out of the window.**

**I know it might ruin the fic for some of you.**

**I know some don't like Blaine (cannon or my own).**

**I know it will be difficult to make it believable.**

**I know it will take time.**

**I don't just like the pairing, I have wrote the pairing. At the end of the day, the fact remains this is already a done deal. I shamelessly ship the pairing. I know what happens on this fic already, so I am not waiting/planning for them to get together, because they are together for me already (and my beta since she read the whole thing.)**

**So, yeah, it will be difficult and it might not be everybody's cup of tea, but dammit this is happening!**

**Sorry for the rant, this is the last time I talk about how this will be a HarryxBlainexKurt. If you hadn't realized by now, then you have nobody to blame but yourself because I have been more than clear about it.**

**- 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**Thanks for reading and as you might have seen the 60 review deal **

**won by a wide margin, ****so until chapter 15 it shall remain that way.**

**See you at 590 or 12/06**

**- 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**Chapter 9**

_Arrant Fools, Memories and Whistles_

Harry returned to the dorm and his mood must have been more than evident because the Weasleys tensed. He could tell they were all dying to ask, but knew better than to do so. Their scholarships restricted their actions a lot and Harry couldn't always share everything, knowing that one mistake might cost his friends their place.

"They just dropped Kurt" said Ron after checking his phone. Harry kicked his shoes and entered the bed, closing the curtain in the process.

"I assume in grumpy language that means…"

"Tell him I went to bed early if he comes…"

Harry put his headphones on and drowned himself in music. He didn't slept well that night. His anger keeping him unable to settle down for too long, annoyed he turned once again. He finally gave up and stared at darkness above him. Before he knew it he fell into an uneasy rest, dreaming about his first week at Hogwarts, about one of the most defining moments of his life.

**- Flash Back -**

Snape was practically dragging him, until they arrived to his private office. With no care whatsoever, he shoved the first year into a chair.

"Would you care to explain _Potter_, what was that display about?" he hissed. Harry looked up at him defiantly, his eyes alight with the anger that was consuming him and his bloody lip twisted into a snarl. The worst cut however was on his eyebrow.

"They were pushing the younger kids around" Harry said crossing his arms. "I have nothing to apologize for."

"You insolent childe!" said Snape pacing. "Did you expect to win a fight against three 14 year olds?"

Harry stared at him coldly. "I might be 11, but I _was_ winning. If I remember correctly you had to pry me away just as I was about to smash somebody's nose against the floor."

"Foolish Gryffindor" said Snape. "Use your brain not your fists!"

"Sometimes your fists need to jolt your opponents' brains first" Harry said.

"Do you want to get expelled you fool?" asked Snape and for the first time Harry hesitated.

"I was not in the wrong" Harry said looking at his shoes.

"You are not an idiot" Snape said with a sigh. "And I understand life has been unfair to you, but you are now part of the most prestigious institution in the world. You found out about your fortune, your titles and despite having your future now secured, there is much yet for you to do. You must learn that there are lines not to be crossed. You must rein in your anger before it takes a hold of you and you must learn Harry. You must learn everything Hogwarts has to offer or you would have wasted your chance at life and that would mean you have wasted my time as well."

"I am not a Slytherin" said Harry with a flash of hurt in his eyes. "As you have been _kind_ enough to remind me every day… _Sir_"

"You are not a Slytherin by choice" said the man. "And I shall remind you every day for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. You demanded to be placed in Gryffindor, you raged and you didn't back down. You stood your ground like a stubborn mule and you were indulged, for you showed the worst traits of that house" said Snape walking to his desk and opening drawers. "But before that spectacular display of foolhardiness, you showed the best traits of my house… and unlike the rest of the sorting committee; you weren't able to erase that memory with your display."

"Careful Professor, you almost sound fond of me. If you don't watch it, one could almost argue that you care" Harry said looking away.

"Harry Potter, regardless of if I care or not, I can tell you where not born for mediocrity and from this moment on I shall not tolerate it from you" said the man while placing a first aid kit on his table and opening it. With no measure of gentleness he grabbed Harry's chin and forced it up, so he could disinfect the wound. "You impressed Professor Grindelwald on the first year's tea party… and we know how much Professor Dumbledore adores you already."

Harry snorted and Snape pressed the disinfectant harder against the wound, making Harry hiss. "This is child abuse" he complained only for his hair to be pulled.

"Do not snort, it is unbecoming" ordered Snape.

"I fail to see why Professor Grindelwald was impressed" Harry said.

"You told him his latest paper was disappointing and walked away" said Snape, closing the kit.

Harry flushed. "He kept talking and everybody was nodding along and looked silly… I hadn't really read his paper and didn't want to seem like an idiot too, so I figured it would be best if I removed myself from the conversation."

Snape did something completely unexpected then. He chuckled. "Better to keep your mouth shut and look like a fool, than to open your mouth and remove all doubt."

Harry smirked at him for a second, before sighing. "He will crush me next time he sees me."

"Then you better start there. Read his latest paper and find flaws in it, you are likely to need a dictionary, but this way next time he approaches you will be prepared" he said, pulling out his own copy of the document and ignoring how he had already done some notes on the margins. "We will meet every Tuesday and Thursday for tutoring. You need to learn etiquette among other things; God knows you know nothing about your role and duties as a future Lord as of now. Most of your classmates come from private schools so you will have to catch up promptly or you will be left behind."

"I'm not going to catch up" said Harry, but the anger that had been clouding his eyes since he had seen the boy for the first time less than two months ago, had changed into something else for the first time. "I'm going to surpass them."

"I will hold you to that" said Snape. "Before our first meeting, I want you to pull books on poetry and memorize at least a dozen. The next time you feel your anger getting out of control, walk away and recite them in your head."

"Really professor? Poetry?" asked Harry with a snort. "How disappointing coming from you…"

"Before I can teach you anything of value, you must clear your mind, learn to control yourself" lectured Snape. "There is great potential in you, potential that has been wasted thus far. Once the rest of the teachers see it, they will want to do the same… this is just the first step Potter and you will rue the day that I decided to believe you were worth my time and effort, for I will push you to your breaking point and further over and over again, so I can rebuild you better after each time. But you will be great Potter, of that I have no doubt."

The boy met his eyes and nodded. His back straightening and Snape was pleased to see that the anger and hatred were already turning into resolve and determination. If you took a lion from the jungle and placed it inside a zoo, he would either turn complacent to the easy life or go mad with grief and die. Potter was not the complacent type. He had an unlimited will to survive and above all the boy in front of him was a fighter. However the foes he was used to did not exist in Hogwarts. He was safe here and that safety was slowly suffocating him.

When he arrived to their first meeting a few days later, with a smirk on his face and full of what could only be described as childlike energy, Snape narrowed his eyes in suspicion. When Potter started to recite Dr. Seuss without any prompting from his part, Snape knew even if Potter drove him crazy in the process, now that Snape had set a direction for him, had given him a challenge, the boy would go far. Strangely, having placed a weight over his shoulder had liberated him and he almost regretted the decision, however as the green eyes sparkled with happiness, he couldn't bring it in himself to be angry.

So long as he didn't murder him first, they could expect great things from Harry Potter.

**- End Flash Back -**

The moment 6:00 am rolled around, when Dalton opened his doors and students were allowed to go out, Harry was already running out of the gates of the school. He had run a couple of laps around the campus to warm up, so he kicked it into high gear and ran as fast as he could. Poetry was great and all, but Harry had found that tiring his body out tended to reduce his explosive anger. Remembering all the faces of the people in the fight club made him angrier. Remembering it could have been Kurt in that situation made him positively seething in fury.

He made it back just in time to shower and change. He decided to have breakfast in the room, not trusting himself to be able to sit in the cafeteria. He did text Kurt to let him know, but he suspected Ron and the twins had already done something to warn him about his mood.

He chewed his cereal with unnecessary force.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Good morning!" called Kurt happily when he opened the door. His face fell when he noticed it wasn't who he wanted to see.

"You know, that stung a little" said Fred.

"Where's Harry?" asked Kurt impatiently. Yesterday he hadn't had the time to drop by the dorm and as ridiculous as it might sound, he was missing him already.

"Our guess, destroying another pair of running shoes" George said. Ron elbowed him.

"He is in a bad mood today, just to give you heads up" said Ron with a grin.

Kurt sighed. "Why do you look so happy then?"

Ron grinned widely and impulsively hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt tensed and looked at the twins, who didn't seem fazed by the display.

"I am happy because he's your problem now" said Ron pulling away, but keeping him at arm length by holding Kurt by his shoulders, his grin unshakable. "It used to be me or Hermione who would bite the bullet and stop him before he went into a murderous rampage, but not anymore!" he pulled Kurt against his chest again, holding him tight for a few seconds, before he kissed him soundly on the cheek. "You are the third best thing that ever happened to me Kurt Hummel!"

One more squeeze and he let a completely baffled Kurt go. Ron walked away, hands in his blazer pockets and whistling a happy tune.

"Did he just…" asked Kurt and turned to the twins. "He hugged me… and kissed my cheek."

The twins shrugged and both sandwiched Kurt.

"You brave, brave soul" said the one in front.

"We shall write songs in your name" added the other.

"Ok, that's enough!" Kurt said weaseling his way out. "You are either the most acceptable bunch of straight guys or…"

"We have a gay brother and a bisexual best friend" said George with a shrug. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You do?" asked Kurt surprised. How has this not come up until now?

"Yeah, Charlie, he's in College" carried on Fred.

"Believe me, after you accidentally walk in on your brother doing _that_ to another guy, hugging a gay guy is _nothing_" agreed George.

"If there had been a homophobic bone in our body, it was scared away after _the incident_" said Fred.

They both shuddered. "We bought him a lock afterwards."

"A very sturdy one…"

"He's going to turn 24 in a few weeks"

"Bill will turn 26 in three days for that matter"

"What are we going to send him?"

"We can plan that today while we hide from Harry…"

"Ok, look, it's too early in the morning to deal with you" said Kurt rubbing his temples; he had just checked his phone and Harry had let him know he should go to breakfast without him. "So, let's try again, what is bothering Harry?"

They exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Didn't say, but…"

"Here's your list…"

"And your whistle…"

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

From the moment he had woken up Kurt knew today would be a strange day. Blaine had been acting even more weird than usual and made sure he left a lot earlier than usual. Kurt really missed his friend, but he wouldn't budge on this issue.

He had been strangely moved by Ron's behavior that morning. No straight guy had showed to be so comfortable around him before. The twins too for that matter, but their gestures seemed always joking and made to push his patience. Ron however wasn't that affectionate to people, only to Hermione and occasionally Harry. But he had genuinely hugged Kurt, even if his reasons were a bit unusual. Knowing that the three brothers had a gay brother made him understand a lot more about their attitudes.

While walking towards breakfast, the twins had told him how Charlie had come out when he was 14 and had put on a brave face, despite being clearly scared by his family's reactions.

"We were 8, so we weren't that sure what was going on" carried on Fred to a mesmerized Kurt.

"But by the countless recounts, we know mom hugged the living shit out of Charlie and wouldn't let go" Ron said laughing. "Apparently crying about how she still expected him to give her loads of grandkids, even if he had to go to another country to adopt them."

"Then dad just patted his shoulder and said whatever made him happy, before reading the paper" said George laughing. "Bill we know went into overprotective, big-bro mode and followed Charlie around to make sure he wouldn't be alone with any boy, ever."

"Which in retrospective probably lead us to the _incident_" said Fred pulling a face. The other two brothers twitched.

"That explains why you are all so… accepting I guess" said Kurt wistfully.

"As we said, we were 8 when he came out, Ron was 6 and Ginny 5, so we grew up with him talking about his boyfriends and dates; it has always seemed normal to us" added Fred with a pensive face.

"Don't you have another brother?" asked Kurt vaguely remembering his name started with P. The three brothers nodded, with small smiles.

"Percy was quiet for a while after and Charlie was worried, because if somebody was going to give him grief about that stuff in the house, it would be Percy" said Fred.

"He has screwed up priorities sometimes" nodded George. "He's a ponce really, but he's our brother you know? Either way, I think he surprised everybody when he finally reacted. He just dumped this massive folder, full of copies and notes on Charlie's lap and said he might find useful to know his rights, so nobody could ever try to discriminate him and stuff."

"According to dad, he spent days putting it together, putting aside all his extra assignments and studies" said Ron laughing. "In Percy's language that's the biggest form of saying 'I love you'"

"Charlie was very touched" said George smiling. "I remember he hugged Percy real tight."

Kurt stared at their smiling and peaceful faces and grinned, feeling warm inside. The feeling quickly seemed to disappear when he caught a glance of Harry walking past the cafeteria. He was frowning and it was safe to say everybody could feel the anger rolling out of him in waves.

"Remember the whistle" Ron said patting his shoulder comfortingly, before happily continuing to eat his breakfast.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Kurt was hyperaware Harry was avoiding him. According to Ron, Harry didn't want to unleash his famous temper around him. He was also aware that the student population of Dalton seemed to be holding their breath. From afar he had seen people jumping out of their way to avoid being in close range with Harry. The fencing team seemed particularly gloomy when they marched to the gym, sticking together and Kurt was sure had they had any less pride, they would have held hands.

It would have been fairly amusing to see, had Kurt not started to get annoyed at his boyfriend by midday. He didn't take well to being ignored, he never had. Before he knew it his own mood had turned less than pleasant and people were now avoiding him too.

"This is not going to end well" said Fred wincing when Kurt caught a glimpse of Harry making his way towards outside. Without a word he marched after him.

"Not my problem" said Ron, stuffing his face with pudding.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Harry James!" Kurt said after he found him pacing in front of their favorite bench. It had snowed the night before, but ignoring the cold he carried on. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

"No" said Harry rudely.

Kurt sat on the bench elegantly and raised an eyebrow. "Let's try again, care to explain yourself?"

"I really don't want to snap at you Kurt" Harry said.

"_Harry_" said Kurt in a pleading tone.

"I can't say what I am upset about" said Harry after hesitating for a second. "Ask Blaine."

"Did Blaine say something to you?" asked Kurt gritting his teeth. "I swear I am sick and tired of his attitude! Tell me."

"Kurt, look, while he's being a total jackass at the moment, in some level he's still your friend. If I tell you what happened, then I will inevitably make him look like the bad guy and I don't want to go bad mouthing people behind their back" Harry said with a sigh. "If you wanna know, ask him."

"This mature approach is already starting to get to me" Kurt decided annoyed. Despite wanting to protest, he could understand Harry's reasoning.

"Mmmm" said Harry noncommittally and resumed his pacing.

"What are you mumbling?" asked Kurt after a few seconds of just watching him. Instead of stopping to explain, Harry simply started to speak at a normal level. Kurt's eyes widened the longer he spoke and he gasped softly; Harry's deep voice, enriched by his accent caused him to shiver and in turn Harry's anger seemed to fade the longer he gazed at Kurt's enthralled face.

"Half a league, half a league, / Half a league onward, / All in the valley of Death / Rode the six hundred. / "Forward, the Light Brigade! / Charge for the guns!" he said "/ Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred..."

Ignoring the rest of that poem he had just started and with a dramatic gesture he kneeled in front of his boyfriend, with a playful air he spoke.

"My lover asks me: / 'What is the difference between me and the sky?' / The difference, my love, / Is that when you laugh, / I forget about the sky…"

Kurt lost it, because hearing Harry recite poetry had snapped something in him and before he knew it he was throwing himself at him and kissing him hard.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Kurt walked into the choir room as unobtrusively as possible, making it just in time. He sat next to Jeff who looked at him cautiously, having been a victim of his bad mood earlier. Carefully, he reached behind Kurt and brushed his blazer.

"Your hair is full of snow" he whispered passing him one.

"Right" Kurt said and blushed brightly; starting to comb his fingers through his hair and trying to put it back into order.

"Seriously, what were you doing? Rolling around on the snow?" asked Jeff with a chuckle.

"No" said Kurt in an offended tone, but to his mortification he blushed harder. Jeff stared for a few seconds before a few dark marks on Kurt's neck caught his attention.

"_Oh_!" Jeff said and blushed. "Right… you might wanna…" he gestured towards Kurt's neck helplessly. "Here" he said grabbing his discarded scarf and offered it.

Silently Kurt wrapped it around his neck and sank in his seat with a small smile. Maybe he had just discovered the right method to deal with an angry Harry… he would be lying if he didn't admit he was looking forwards to test the theory sometime soon.

After rehearsal Blaine approached him, biting his lip and his body full of tension.

"Kurt I…"

"Harry didn't say anything" said Kurt, picking up his stuff and ignoring the members around them. "But I give up on you, until you can honestly come to me to apologize and are ready to accept my boyfriend as part of my life, then I honestly can't care about anything you have to say."

"He really didn't say anything?" asked Blaine with a careful neutral mask.

"He did mention that you are the reason behind his bad mood, and you know what Blaine?" Kurt said passing the scarf to Jeff. "Instead of being angry, I'm just going to say _thank you_" he smirked while putting the bag over one of his shoulders, which pulled the blazer and shirt away from his neck. "The make out session I got out of it washot as hell" Blaine and everybody stared at Kurt's neck with wide eyes. "So, feel free to get into as many arguments with him as you want… so long as you send him to me afterwards."

Kurt exited the room with a smile on his face and his head held high.

He would need to do an emergency trip to the store at some point during the week for concealer, because as fun as messing with the Warblers had been, going back home with his neck like this wasn't a good idea at any level.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"One must know Riddle, when one is crossing a line" Harry said perfectly composed and calm, despite the anger raging inside of him. His intense make out session with Kurt had served to clear his mind better than running or trying to distract his mind had ever done.

"What would you know about limits?" asked Tom with a sarcastic edge. "You are not a whimsical person Potter, so I fail to understand this sudden change or heart."

"You arrant fool" said Harry with a sneer. "Did you think I would let you get Kurt involved in your scheming?" Tom didn't react. "Goodness gracious, you actually did!" Harry started to pace, keeping Tom in his sight at all times and forcing himself not to react. "Why?" he asked finally.

"Do calm down Potter, it was never my intention to put him in a position where he could be harmed" said Tom crossing his arms in a casual gesture while leaning against the wall. "I wanted him to alert the faculty."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Harry asked annoyed. "Why get him involved at all? Look Tom, I don't have the patience right now to pull every answer out of you, so before you make me angry enough to retaliate, just explain."

Tom sneered, but knew better than to ignore the threat. "There are 4 Warblers in that fight club, including their lead" started Tom. "I gathered Anderson is fond of Hummel. He would have protected him, seeing how he is the founder and ring leader of the operation, he would have succeeded. Hummel would have been safe down there."

"Anderson started this?" asked Harry in shock.

"Yes, keep up will you?" asked Tom annoyed at the interruption. "Hummel would have been horrified at what they were doing. I have evidence, but I need somebody else to approach faculty. Hummel would have come to me to ask me what I knew. I had this whole act planned on how they suspected I knew so I wouldn't have been able to confirm things. Then Hummel would have gone to faculty and that stupid choir would stop getting preferential treatment."

Harry covered his mouth with his hand.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Harry shook his head, but finally gave up.

"I'm sorry Tom, but seriously? That's your big plan? Disband the Glee club?" asked Harry with a laugh. "To be honest I expected you to be more the world domination type of guy, or at least the school" Tom muttered angrily under his breath. Harry laughed some more. "But seriously, what do you have against the Warblers?"

"Do you know how hard I have worked?" asked Tom angrily and looking like a normal teenager for once. "I have spent every second in this school making sure my curriculum is perfect, from grades to extracurricular activities, however when I asked Headmaster Talley and the rest of the faculty to put in a good word for me with the necessary people, he said he couldn't. He said I would have to wait until other students were sorted out first, that they had priority. I did some digging and all the students they are recommending first are Warblers, like singing and dancing is of any value!"

"Oh Tom" said Harry shaking his head. "That's it?"

"That's it! IT!" asked Tom snarling. "It's my whole future! I have to get a scholarship or I won't…"

Tom trailed off and Harry said nothing. Their start might have been rocky, but he and Tom had bonded over a lot of things. They weren't particularly close; however there was a lot of respect between them. They understood each other a lot, since they were so similar. Harry was pretty sure he was the closest thing to a friend Tom had and that was a depressing thought.

"Ask me" said Harry. Tom looked at him confused, but warded. "I am pretty close to the Dean of Hogwarts… and I could get him to pull strings for you."

"Hogwarts? That's my first choice" Tom said with a surprised face. "Wait, you know Dr. Grindelwald?"

"And Dumbledore" said Harry shrugging. "But I have this odd feeling you wouldn't like him."

"Would you pull strings for me?" asked Tom after a few moments of silence.

"Yes Tom, I will" said Harry, but leveled him up with a cold stare, all traces of light-heartedness gone. "This time I shall ignore what you did, but if you are ever foolish enough to get my loved ones involved with your plans in any way again, I will destroy you Tom Riddle. Every bit of influence, money and power I have will be invested solely on destroying you until you can consider yourself lucky if you get a job in a coffee shop."

Tom nodded once, his face cold, but understanding.

"Very well" Harry said. "I'll call Dumbles after Gellert, just to ask him to nag him until he complies."

"Dumbles?" parroted Tom with abhorrence. "You refer to Dr. Albus Dumbledore as _Dumbles_?"

"Or Big Al when I want to annoy him and when I want to annoy Geller I call him gramps" said Harry almost flippantly. "Dumbledore said I could call him whatever I wanted, sometimes I call him pops and I think he likes that. Geller said he would murder me if I tried to refer to him in any disrespectfully term whatsoever, so obviously he was feeling jealous and asking me to give him a hug and an endearing nickname. I went for gramps… his reaction was epic, G-man also riles him up for some reason…"

As Tom's face slowly transformed into outrage. Harry was already hitting the speed dial on his phone.

"Sup gramps!" he said cheerfully. "Listen, since I already decided not to attend to Hogwarts for University, I figured I should give you some type of human sacrifice in return. So, double check Tom Riddles application. He's smart and we use the same shampoo, it's like having a doppelganger!"

"Potter!" hissed Tom with wide eyes. "What do you think you are doing you imbecile?"

"Here, talk to him, he just called me something along those lines, bond over that" said Harry tossing him his phone. Tom scrambled to grab it and glared at him, while answering it.

In retrospective, Harry could have been less antagonistic about the whole thing.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" moaned Harry in despair, letting his head hit the table. "Seriously gramps, get better arguments. You started to sound repetitive two hours ago!"

Tom smirked, his hold on the phone unwavering.

"Young man, you listen to me and stop whining, it is unbecoming and a most unattractive quality" said the voice coming from the device. "And sit straight while you are at it. Show some decorum for George's Sake!"

"What about me?" asked one of the twins staring at the phone in fear, after having Gellert give them a lecture of ten minutes about the English language, when they committed the mistake of using improper grammar, they were now slightly vigilant about the whole thing. Tom had been following Harry around with his own mobile on speaker mode, which meant Gellert's critical remarks had been following him as well.

"George, as in Saint George, not you insolent creature" snapped the man from the other side of the phone. "As I was saying Harry, you cannot expect to succeed in life if you do not…"

"Oh for fuck's sake" snapped Harry. "Look gramps, I get what you want me to do, but you know what, keep pushing me and I swear I will go to St. Andrews! No, better yet, I'll study art."

Gellert laughed. "Really? You will waste three years of your life just to go against me?"

"Yes, it's called commitment" Harry said annoyed. "And you know if I do, I will have Albus and Minerva force you and Snape to go to my graduation! You know me since I was 11; you don't think I would do it just to see your faces? And you know I would write you every week about every detail of my classes, and make you go to crappy expositions about my work, because we both know I am shit at creating stuff."

There was silence on the other line.

"I thought so" said Harry satisfied. "Now, my boyfriend is walking this way and that means I am suddenly unavailable to talk to you. Say hi to Dumbles for me and don't bother me until next month."

"Boyfriend?" asked Gellert. "What boyfriend!"

"Ready to go?" asked Harry to a smiling Kurt.

"Yes!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm so excited about the first official Christmas trip of the season! And of course, being able to spend the rest of the day with Mercedes will be amazing…"

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"We're here!" said Kurt excitedly from the copilot seat.

"Yes luv, we indeed arrived" Harry said with amusement.

"You gave me enough attitude today, so you better behave now" Kurt said narrowing his eyes.

"Aye, aye captain" said Harry giving him a military salute with one hand.

"Honestly" Kurt said rolling his eyes and checking his appearance on the rearview mirror. "You are so lucky I had a turtle neck with me at Dalton!"

"No, I'd be luckier if you didn't have it" said Harry pouting.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "My skin bruises really easily, so let's try to keep those teeth away from my neck next time."

"You jumped me" Harry said cockily. "I was seduced, ensnared even! I was completely innocent."

"You were the one pressing me against a tree if I remember correctly, not the other way around" said Kurt refusing to blush at the memory of how desperate the two of them had acted today.

His confident demeanor around the Warblers had been fuelled by annoyance at Blaine and fake bravado. He had taken great pleasure in implying to the lead soloist how his fight with Harry had translated into a heavy petting session for him. It would probably be a better determent than threats and yelling would have been, but only time would tell and if it wasn't… well Kurt would be happy to have a repeat performance of today.

_Harry was quick to balance himself and Kurt while responding to the spontaneous kiss eagerly. He held Kurt tightly, letting their tongues move fluently against each other and stood up abruptly, the Warbler safely in his arms and mouths still connected._

"_People pass around here too often" said Harry in a strangled manner when Kurt made a noise of impatience. He started to slowly push them away from the path, an effort made considerably more difficult by Kurt's sudden fascination with his jaw._

_He found them a nice spot, surrounded by trees from almost all sides and pressed Kurt against the sturdiest one. Kurt moaned in appreciation, because now he could stop worrying about his shaky legs and focus on more important things. His hands had come to surround his boyfriend's neck at some point and were now insistently trying to pull them closer. Harry complied happily and for a few minutes the only thing they did was explore each other's mouths._

_That is until Harry separated and kissed his way down towards his neck. Kurt tried to be quiet, but the little noises that escaped him seemed to be more than enough to encourage Harry. The Briton had both hands on his hips, while Kurt shifted his slightly to grab Harry's hair as a way to direct him to the spots he preferred. However he seemed to be doing a fine job in figuring them out without help by following the noises he made._

_Kurt was in heaven. The body in front of him kept him warm against the weather. The lips were alternating between kissing him and biting him, both options equally acceptable at the moment. He was however missing something vital…_

"_Harry?" whispered Kurt quietly and his mind still a little too fogged to understand what was happening, only that it was stopping and that was bad. The two hands on his hips had grabbed them even more firmly and Harry was resting his forehead over his shoulder._

"_You can't…" Harry swallowed, slowly counting to 5 in his mind. "You can't move your hips like that without destroying my self-control, and this is hardly the place where I can allow myself to lose it."_

_Kurt imitated him by swallowing, his throat feeling suddenly dry. He hadn't been consciously moving his hips, but he knew he had started doing it because friction was somewhat of a missing element in this equation._

"_Sorry" he mumbled, his heart beat slowing down._

"_Are you kidding me?" asked Harry kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck. "That was hot and I love how you moved the hips, more movement I say. I just think you should save it for when we are indoors."_

"_We'll see" Kurt said amused and neither moved for a while until they felt more composed enough to go back inside._

"You're blushing" noted Harry. Kurt stared at his lap, pulling at his sleeves self-consciously.

"You don't really mind that… that I am not ready do you?" he asked.

"Oh Kurt, of course not!" said Harry taking one of his hands and bringing it to his lips. "Was what we did today too much? I apologize for letting myself get carried away."

"No" protested Kurt quickly. "What we did today was… it was good, very good" he reaffirmed. "We can do more of _that_… but you know, just that… preferably not outside."

"I can do that" said Harry smiling at him genuinely. "Just as I said, we go at your pace Kurt and I won't make you feel pressured at any point. Right now we haven't even been dating for that long, we have plenty of time. You will be ready when you feel ready and not a moment sooner, and as long as you feel comfortable with what we do, I'm ok with everything… and let it go on record, that is not to say I have an easy time being a gentleman about it, because I will likely be driven mad by your sexiness, but I shall endure."

"Thank you" Kurt said smiling appreciatively and feeling his confidence grow by the last comment. It was lovely to have somebody that found him so appealing. Deciding to change the subject he spoke. "I can't believe we are hanging out with Mercedes today!" Kurt said resisting the urge to squeal.

"Rachel is coming too, isn't she?" Harry asked while they walked out of the car and towards the inside of the mall, hands held together.

"This will sound awful, but we invited her because Mercedes needed a ride."

Harry laughed and Kurt was relieved he didn't judge him. He liked that about his boyfriend. Kurt didn't need to pretend to be a nice person incapable of doing any wrongs, he could be as bitchy and manipulative as he wanted and Harry didn't bat an eye. It made Kurt felt extremely safe in his relationship. He knew how Rachel had more often than not needed to reel in some of her personality traits to make things work with Finn. So far, he hadn't needed to do anything remotely similar with Harry.

"You two have a funny relationship" pointed out Harry.

"Yeah… I mean, Mercedes is my best friend and she's fabulous, but Rachel and I are more like frenemies… have I told you about how Rachel sent a new recruit to a crack house?" he asked. "It was brilliant…" by the end of the story Harry had laughed good naturedly, not seeming bothered by the moral side of things at all. "I wish I had thought of that" lamented Kurt at the end.

"I'm sure you have done your share of moves" said Harry, expectantly.

Kurt smirked. "Well… I once gave her the worst make over in the history of make overs" he said and launched onto a play by play recount of how he had convinced her to dress and act.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Ladies" said Harry with a polite grin. "Looking lovely, as I suspect you always do…" they both giggled at him as Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Don't even" he said giving him a warning glare.

Harry shrugged and smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Whatever you say dear…"

Mercedes and Rachel cooed. "You are so cute together" said Rachel.

"Cute?" asked Mercedes raising an eyebrow. "They are smoking!"

Kurt blushed pleased, while Harry preened. "Why thank you Mercedes, that seems like a spot on assessment."

"Shall we?" asked Kurt. Mercedes jumped at the invitation, linking arms with him and dragging him away to a store.

"So, what type of music do you like?" asked Harry while he and Rachel followed after them in a less hurried manner. She didn't seem as keen as the other two in buying clothes, but he guessed she was just happy to be included.

Her eyes sparkled immediately and uttered the first word of a very long rant. "Broadway" she said.

**- End Chapter 9 -**

**Ok, I know some of you were confused by last chapter but let's hope this one makes things clearer. If you are an anonymous review with a question, I don't have a way to answer you! So sorry for that.**

**But to clarify:**

**The fight club was something the Glee writers threw in there as an off hand comment (check my author note last chapter to see how they did it). I don't think they take it seriously and while I agree that everybody can do whatever they want with their lives and bodies, even if it is beat the shit out of each other, there are better ways to do it. **

**(Boxing is a sport after all and it has rules, regulations and while I don't enjoy it personally, seems like the legit way to beat somebody/get beaten.) **

**My point against Blaine's fight club is the one Harry explained. The people in this club are not adults, they are teenagers and some of them could get into a lot more trouble for being 18 than the ones that are 17-16.**

**Finally, about Tom.**

**He is not evil here. His only ambition is to go to a good university with a scholarship so he can later be a politician or something. He is frustrated that Dalton clearly favors the Warbles and I found a bit of humor in having his master plan be disbanding the glee club. Seriously, think about it, Voldemort is trying to destroy a glee club. Just lol.**

** As this fic has no magic, there is no believable way I could make him into a power hungry tyrant. As to why is he the same age as Harry instead of older... well, to be honest it didn't even occur to me to make him older. He and Harry are sort of friends, they stay out of each other's way and occasionally help each other out.**

**Sorry for the long author notes today, been a bit riled up lately...**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**

**PS: NEITHER SNAPE OR DUMBLEDORE OR GELLERT RAISED HARRY!**


	10. Weddings, Broken Watches and Dorks

**Hello everybody,**

**First, let me explain why I am late on the update. As I publish sometimes I add last minute things to chapters or made small changes. That usually means that on later chapters I need to adapt things accordingly. Things like the fight club, the fundraising, the fashion trial and many others of your favorite parts had not been originally part of the story.**

**As a matter of fact, chapter 2 was written completely from scratch a day before publishing. As you can see, some chapters had serious rewrites, and in consequence chapter 10 needed a lot of extra work before it was ready because is a very important one for the story.**

**It's a strong, long chapter and with a lot of the things you've been asking me for, so hope the wait was worth it!**

**READ THE IMPORTANT PART OF THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END!**

**- 0 -**

**Forgot to say, see you on the 17/06 or at 665**

**And yes, I promise not to be delayed**

**- 0 -**

**Chapter 10**

_Weddings, Broken Watches and Dorks_

By the time they sat down for a late lunch, he had already figured out how to deal with Rachel. After Hermione, it was actually quite easy. He simply ignored most of what she said, nodding along at certain parts and occasionally repeating the last sentence to make it seem he was paying attention.

"…but the Phantom of the Opera will always be a classic among classics, and…"

"Uh huh" said Harry nodding along while trying to decide what to order. "I'm guessing chicken salad for you, with a bottle of water" he said addressing his boyfriend, who was in front of him with Mercedes, reading at the menu.

"I'd pat your head, but you're too tall for that" Kurt said over his shoulder with a smirk. "You are lucky I am so used to being around Finn."

"Nope" Harry said and wrapped himself around Kurt from behind. "I'm lucky I get to do this" he said and kissed his cheek.

"Cheesy" said Kurt but moved his head so they could make eye contact.

There was a flash and they looked at Rachel surprised. She was looking at her mobile excitedly. "This is so cute! Guys, I seriously think you are the cutest gay couple I ever met! After my dads of course…"

"You guys are dripping sugar all over the floor" said Mercedes sarcastically while texting.

Kurt rolled his eyes at them. "Rachel, I better get a copy of that picture."

"Sending it right now" said the girl and gushed once more. "You guys are perfect together! No listen to me" she said when Kurt tried to interrupt her. "You look aesthetically pleasing, the height range is spot on and your features complement each other. You only need to work a little on angling your profiles as a team, but I think Harry will be the perfect escort for your theater premiers or other gala events."

The three teenagers stared at her, Mercedes' mouth slightly open. "Did she just…"

Harry was the first to react, feeling Kurt's tense frame. "Well, it's good to know if nothing else I'll be great man candy for when you are famous."

Kurt finally relaxed, allowing himself to laugh at her comment. "Thanks for the unique compliment, but we just started dating, so try to slow down your vision of us a bit" he said to Rachel.

"Oh please, Mercedes had you married after your first date" said Rachel huffing.

Now Kurt really wanted to strangle her… and Mercedes for good measure. That girl could not keep a secret. He was scared that such a comment would spook Harry. This was the type of thing you didn't tell a guy because it would scare them away. He had been really trying not to be a clingy, obsessed boyfriend and what would Harry think about him?

"Right" said Harry blinking a few times to stop his head from spinning. He felt everybody was waiting for the instinctual urge to bolt at the mention of such a commitment to appear or something, but he wasn't that bothered by the comment. "So we are getting married" he said jokingly. "I like to think these are the type of situations I should get heads up… have we set a date? Because I need to check my calendar..."

The two girls and Kurt started breathing again. "I am thinking May" Kurt said relieved.

"Mmmm" Harry said noncommittally. "This is just my opinion, but I think it would have to wait a bit longer than that. You turn 17 this May, I turn 18 in July, and call me crazy, but we should wait until we are both of legal age at least."

"Oh fine, if you wanna be all rational about this" said Kurt with a playful shove.

"And I propose we do it somewhere in Europe" said Harry winking. "The legal drinking age over there is 18 and I refuse to have a nonalcoholic toast at my own wedding."

"If we must" Kurt said dramatically and they looked at each other, before starting to laugh. There was a flash and Kurt glared at Rachel. "Stop that!"

"I can't help myself!" she said giggling at the picture.

"Alright, I'll go order now or we will never do it" said Harry. "Chicken salad, normal salad, two bottles of water and for you Mercedes?"

"Chicken wrap" said the girl. "With coke or something…"

"Sure thing, you guys go grab the table, dinner is on me" he said and moved towards the register.

"He's a keeper" said Mercedes finally, giving Kurt a sly grin.

"I know" Kurt said proudly in response.

IIIII

"Thanks for coming today" Kurt said as he climbed in the car.

"Always a pleasure" said Harry.

"I wanted to show you something" Kurt said and passed him his phone. Harry stared at the picture with a smile. In it he was holding Kurt from behind; both were smiling and looking into each other's eyes. There was another picture of both of them laughing, eyes shining and their faces still angled towards each other, eyes meeting in a less obvious manner.

"I like the second" he said and sent both to himself.

"I like the first" Kurt said grinning. "It's my new screensaver."

"Then I guess the second one is mine" said Harry returning the phone.

"Our first pictures together" Kurt said gushing.

"Oh drat, I was hoping we could wait until the wedding for that" said Harry laughing at Kurt's mortified expression. "Relax babe, we have plenty of time to plan it."

"I hate my friends" pouted Kurt.

"If it's any consolation, I won't tell the twins or anybody else" said Harry holding his hand.

"Thanks" Kurt said. "It does help… so, what did you think of my girls?"

"I like them" said Harry exiting the parking lot. "They are both nice and I'm glad you got to spend time with your friends."

Kurt smiled content, and Harry decided not to tell him he wasn't that keen on Mercedes. Not because she wasn't nice or anything, but simply because they had absolutely nothing in common. With Rachel he had been able to hold a conversation easily, even if she was a bit overwhelming for long periods of time, but with her he had quickly found his footing. Mercedes talked mostly about clothes with Kurt, and asked stuff about his life, but he didn't think they clicked. But for his boyfriend's sake, he had plastered a smile, increased the charm and sucked it up.

If he could deal with Blaine hating him, he could deal with Mercedes tolerating him.

IIIII

Blaine woke up startled by a sound. He remained quiet; trying to place it, until he turned to see Kurt's shaking body. He recognized a nightmare when he saw one. He bit his lip, before coming to a decision.

IIIII

They stared at each other for a few minutes before one of them spoke.

"Kurt has nightmares" Blaine said finally. "I think sleeping next to you helps him."

"It does" said Harry trying to remain open minded.

"I don't trust you and I know you talked about your past with Kurt, but I don't think somebody can go from nightstand to nightstand and then jump into a relationship and expect it to succeed" said Blaine while glaring at Harry. "But Kurt is right, and I've done my part as the concerned friend by warning him, it's up to him now… regardless of how much I disagree with his choice."

"I appreciate your concern for Kurt, but you really don't know me at all Blaine to make judgments of my character" said Harry slowly. "I understand where you are coming from, but you don't know the details… I do care a lot for Kurt, and I don't mind if we take things slow as long as we are together."

Blaine hummed and decided not to comment. "If you hurt him…"

"I won't" promised Harry firmly. "But while we are at it, do remember Blaine that I asked you if you were interested in Kurt and promised not to act if you were. You said no and I took your word for it, so keep that in mind when you are around my boyfriend."

"That hasn't changed" said Blaine surely. "He is just a good friend to me."

"One that you've been doing a great job of losing" said Harry sarcastically.

Blaine tensed, before sighing heavily. "I really hate you for being right."

"Get used to it" said Harry with an infuriating smirk.

"How does Kurt stand to be around your overinflated ego for long periods of time will remain a mystery to me" said Blaine massaging his temples. A second later he gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he had been that rude to somebody, granted, Potter was infuriating and he was feeling very sleepy, but it didn't mean he could get away with stuff like this. He opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped when he saw the genuine delighted spark in Potter's eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you" Harry said with a twitch of his lips. Blaine muttered an apology anyways. "Gosh, I've met grandmas whose sensibilities are less easily offended than yours."

"You are infuriating" said Blaine crossing his arms defensively.

"And you've been a dick the past couple of days, but you don't see me making a big deal out of it" Harry said raising an eyebrow. Blaine sighed once more, relenting.

"I wanted to… thank you for not going to the faculty, we disbanded the whole thing" Blaine said self-consciously. Harry made him feel incredibly vulnerable and he wasn't sure he liked that.

"Alright…" said Harry deciding not to say anything else on the matter. He would keep an eye out for it and if something happened he wouldn't be so understanding a second time. They entered the dorm quietly and Harry immediately went to Kurt.

"Harry?" he asked unsure and with a sleepy voice, confused.

"Move a little" mumbled Harry, already slipping inside the covers. "I'll stay here tonight."

"Blaine won't be happy about it" mumbled Kurt half asleep, but turning so he could rest over Harry's chest. He let a sigh of relief pass him when Harry's arms surrounded him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" replied Harry and started to rub Kurt's back comfortably.

IIIII

"Hey" mumbled Harry without opening his eyes, enjoying as Kurt's fingers treaded through his hair and moving his head slightly to encourage the motion.

"Oversized cat" fondly said Kurt, his fingers slipping to trace Harry's face and paused. "How come I've never noticed this?" he asked curiously using a finger to trace the skin that had caught his attention.

"What? The scar?" asked Harry opening his eyes lazily. "My hair is usually in the way" he said with a careless air.

"How did you get it?" asked Kurt studying the scar. It was faded, the skin slightly darker on that area. "It looks like a lightning bolt…"

"I honestly don't know" Harry said. "It's been there as long as I can remember… it's one of my favorite things about myself actually, as silly as it sounds."

"It doesn't sound silly" said Kurt. "I quite like it… looks very manly."

Harry laughed. "I've got manlier scars."

"This one is more interesting" insisted Kurt, still tracing the scar. "It's unique… oh wow, I will never be able to see a lightning bolt without thinking of you now."

"Then let's hope it storms every time I'm away" Harry said and Kurt rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss the scar and then Harry's lips.

"Worst pick up line ever" said Kurt.

"And yet you kissed me" Harry said smugly. _"Because you __**likeee**__ me, because you think I am sexyyyy, because…"_

Kurt shut the annoying singing with a kiss.

"Now scram so I can get ready" said Kurt jumping out of bed.

"I see how it is" Harry said stretching. "I am just a hot body to keep your bed warm."

"Don't be silly Harry, you are useful to carry heavy stuff too" said Kurt with a wink.

"I feel so used" said Harry covering his chest with the sheet in a shy manner. Kurt laughed at Harry's virgin act.

"Go get dressed and be here to escort me to class in 30 minutes" said Kurt.

"Somebody is being very bossy today" Harry said but complied, stretching his muscles and making Kurt stare at his naked chest unashamed.

"You know what the best thing about eye candy is?" asked Kurt tilting his head slightly.

"What?" asked Harry smirking while grabbing his hoodie.

"No calories…"

IIIII

Without raising his eyes from his new Vogue, Kurt commented.

"You know, you would be a lot more inconspicuous without the Mission Impossible music" he said while passing a page. "Also, rolling around the floor and jumping behind furniture is hindering you more than aiding you."

Fred paused the music while he and his brother raised their heads to be just visible above the table, each taking one side of Kurt. Wes, David, Blaine and the rest of the Warblers were staring at them with wide eyes and flabbergasted expressions, even Jeff seemed a little surprised by how far they had gone this time.

They were all unable to believe the twins had actually rolled around the floor, crawled under tables, jumped over chairs, hid behind students, made unnecessary acrobatics, all the while pretending nobody could see them, when the people in the cafeteria were in fact painfully aware of what they were doing. The music blasting from an iPod was no help whatsoever.

"We came here to take you to the dark side" said one of them, up close Kurt now noticed they had a sort of mask attached to them covering their nose and mouth which made them sound like Darth Vader. Kurt decided that would be Fred and the one on his right George for the time being.

"We have cookies" added George, with his own voice changer on, he paused and taking it off his face added. "Literally, we do have cookies if you want" he said and pulled a paper bag from one of his pockets. Kurt grabbed the bag without looking, taking one out and munching on it absently, flipping a page again.

"Come with us young Kurt" said Fred nudging his brother with a look that clearly said 'get your head in the game'. His brother hastily put the mask back on, cleared his throat, which thanks to the voice changer sounded like bones in a garbage disposal and spoke.

"It is your time to join us" he said with an ominous air.

"Sure it is" said Kurt bringing the magazine closer to read an article.

"We thought you might be resistant …" started to say Fred, rubbing his hands together in an evil manner… or at least that was his intention; in reality he just looked strange.

"So we brought this!" said George and pulled a scarf out of his blazer with a triumphant air.

Kurt's eyes zeroed in on the scarf and gasped. "That's a Faliero Sarti scarf! Where… how…" the Warblers were now officially completely lost, except for Blaine who admired the scarf for a few seconds, before the strangeness of the situation settled in again.

"Ah hah!" said Fred jumping to his feet. "At last, we find your weakness!"

"What are you doing!" yelled Kurt half in panic when they both retreated. George purposely slowly, grabbed the brand tag and from his pocket pulled a pair of scissors. He placed the tag in between the scissors blades and Kurt's hands flew to his mouth. "Don't do it! Think of the consequences! The crimes to fashion and… and… it would be like… like… scarficide!"

The twins laughed evilly. Kurt jumped from his seat, seemingly ready to try to rescue the scarf, when Fred stood in his way.

"Now, now Kurt, we don't want any heroes today…" said George closing the scissors just a millimeter and Kurt gasped again.

"You don't understand!" he pleaded desperately. "That's a grey silk-blend scarf from Faliero Sarti featuring a brushed effect, made of 20% silk, 33% modal and 47% cashmere!"

Fred and George, as well as anybody who heard Kurt's last comment stared at him surprised. Fred leaning towards George, who was reading the label.

"Did he get it right?" he whispered.

"Spot on, I am amazed" George said with raised eyebrows.

"He's like the scarf whisperer" said Fred nodding, their conversation sounding ridiculous with their altered voices.

"Of course I got it right!" Kurt scoffed. "Do you even know what Faliero Sarti is! Luxury accessories label Faliero Sarti was founded by Monica Sarti in 1991, following the success of her family business, supplying beautiful textiles to fashion houses such as Giorgio Armani, Ann Demeulemeester and Vivienne Westwood. The collection's signature scarves are offered in the finest cashmeres, silks and wools in a mind-boggling array of colors… and you… you… blasphemers! You're disrespecting a piece of art!"

"Ann what?" asked one of the Warblers, but nobody paid him attention, all of them unable to tear their eyes away from the scene going on in front of them.

Fred's phone beeped and he perked up, he quickly pulled out his iPod and the Star Wars 'Imperial March' (also known as Darth Vader's theme) started to play. A few seconds later Harry entered the cafeteria, flanked on each side by Ron and Hermione. The three of them had a scowl on their faces and walked decisively towards the twins.

"Turn that off" Harry said, while Hermione crossed her arms and Ron massaged his temples. Fred turned the music off with, what Kurt suspected, was a pout.

"You just had to tell them about the soundtrack movie app" said Hermione glaring at Ron.

"Me?" asked Ron incredulous. "You bought them the Darth Vader voice changers! Do you know how annoying it has been to share a dorm with them lately?"

"What did you want me to do? You left me alone with the two of them full of sugar, I had to do something to keep them entertained" said Hermione with a huff.

"You two can finish that discussion after" Harry said annoyed. "And you two, seriously? I gave you very simple instructions to follow!"

"But Harry!" whined George.

"For fuck's sake, take those things off, talking to you is ridiculous enough without the voices" he snapped and both twins sulked while taking off the voice changers. "And what the hell are you doing with my scarf?"

"They were using it to blackmail me!" said Kurt eyes still on the scarf.

"Seriously?" asked Harry to the twins incredulously. "Hermione, can you take them to the car? We'll talk about this later…"

He took his scarf back, as Hermione grabbed the twins by the back of their blazers, the three of them arguing all the way.

"You are both giving me back those toys!" Hermione said when he saw them itching to put them back on.

"But mommy!" they said pouting.

"I am not your mother!" she snapped.

"I'm supposed to be the immature one" said Ron with a resigned air.

Harry sighed, shaking his head and turned to Kurt. Reaching out and kissing his cheek, Kurt smiling dreamily at him. "We are going to go watch movies at Luna's house if you are interested… I sent the twins to ask you, but I honestly don't know what I was thinking."

"That's what they wanted?" asked Kurt surprised, not bothering to put any space between them. "They just kept making comments about coming to the dark side…"

"We watched Star Wars yesterday" explained Ron. He and Harry looked at each other.

"You'd think we learned from our mistakes by now" commented Harry.

"Yeah" Ron said trailing off with a longing air. "We really should know better…"

Harry sighed in agreement, before shaking his head.

"Anyways, we are about to go. Angelina and Katie went to get the snacks, and Luna is at her place, so we really want to get there before she gets bored and tries to use the kitchen again. Last time we had to call the firefighters… giving statements and sorting out the insurance was such a pain we really would like to skip that part of the evening" said Harry with a shrug.

Seemingly recovering from all the surreal events, Wes spoke.

"There's an assembly in the afternoon" he said frowning. "Kurt you can't skip the assembly."

"It's not mandatory" pointed out Ron.

"But it is strongly recommended" said Wes, his hand itching to reach for something, Kurt was ready to bet it was his gavel.

"Oh well, as long as it's strongly recommended" said Harry with a serious expression, a hand resting on the small of Kurt's back. Smiling at his boyfriend's silliness, Kurt leaned against him.

"Totally" agreed Ron and they looked at each other, smirking expression perfectly mirrored and Kurt almost laughed, thinking how they acted a lot like the twins sometimes. "Harry, I do strongly recommend you jump out of the window."

"Why thank you Ron, that sounds marvelous" said Harry pulling his full accent into force and sounding every bit like an English gentleman. "And I do strongly recommend you drop out of high school and join a mime school."

"Oh wow, Harry, that just…" he stopped talking, making a zipping gesture over his lips, signaled to his head and made a blowing up motion. Kurt giggled, unable to keep it together any longer and hiding his face in Harry's shoulder much to his delight.

Ron started to act something out, everybody completely lost at what he was doing. Unlike Harry, who was staring at him intensely, looking like he actually got what he was trying to say. Finally, he threw his head back and laughed.

"I'll keep it in mind" Harry said in good humor. "Kurt, we are going to go, because otherwise, we can keep doing this all day. Also Ron, I strongly recommend we perform an elaborate bank robbery that will end with us escaping through the roofs in a flying machine."

Ron grinned and made a wavy motion around his head.

"Of course Hermione would be included; it would be useless to try to rob a bank without her" Harry said with a roll of his eyes, Kurt was impressed by the ability to communicate so well without words the two of them had.

"I'll go with you" Kurt said picking up his bag, only for Harry to snatch it from him. He gave him a quick look of disapproval, before giving in. "See you later guys!" he said to the Warblers and walked away with Harry before they could say anything.

Ron was waving at the Warblers, a smile on his face, still completely silent. With perfect timing, Harry pretended to pull a rope and Ron jerked towards him.

Kurt laughed again. "I strongly recommend you put a two man show and take it down the road."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, grinning. Kurt, sensing the mischief they were about to unleash, grabbed them both by the back of their blazers imitating Hermione.

"No, that's enough craziness for today" he said firmly.

"But honey!" said Harry pouting. "I was about to rush to the kitchen to get some matches and Ron was going to go to get some stuff from the concierge, and there was this whole bit with fire we had already envisioned!"

Ron nodded along eagerly.

"You and all your friends are like walking fire hazards!" exclaimed Kurt letting them go, but marching ahead.

"Hey, that's what Vinnie said!" Ron said finally stopping his mime act.

"Who's Vinnie?" asked Kurt.

"He's a firefighter, we seem to run into him quite often" said Harry with a pleasant air.

"Just how often do you set things on fire!" asked Kurt as they exited the cafeteria. He forgot all about that when he saw Harry putting the scarf around his neck to avoid carrying it. "I can't believe they were going to cut the brand out of that gorgeous Faliero Sarti" Kurt said staring at it mesmerized.

"Do you want it?" asked Harry taking it off and extending it towards him.

Kurt gasped. "I couldn't! Those are very expensive!"

"I bought it because my neck was cold" said Harry with a skeptical tone. "I think you would appreciate it more than I would…"

"You did let it be kidnapped and used in a hostage negotiation" said Kurt extremely tempted. "But no, I seriously couldn't. It's too expensive and you already got me one at the mall before we even started dating…"

"Ok, how about this" said Harry and stopped, putting the scarf around Kurt's neck. "You keep it safe for me and take care of it, and if I ever want it back or need it I'll just ask."

Kurt placed his hand above Harry's, which was resting at the end of the scarf and smiled.

"I think I can do that…" he agreed moving forwards and pecking him on the lips. He separated slightly and neither of them moved, just looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Kurt's mind was oddly blank and Harry too busy taking in Kurt's features, both unknowingly admiring the other's eyes.

"Ok, no" said Ron after a minute. "You are not looking into each other's eyes for another minute, I forbid it…"

Harry and Kurt laughed, but agreed that it was a little silly to have stopped like that. They started walking again, their hands clasped together. Ron stared after them fighting a smile from his face. Sure, sharing a dorm with the twins and a lovesick Harry wasn't going to be easy, but at least he had stopped dragging him to run in the morning, choosing to either meet Kurt and take him out for coffee or rush out to get him the coffee.

And who was he to protest two extra hours of sleep? As long as Kurt kept his addiction to coffee alive, he would root for them.

IIIII

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" asked Kurt without raising his head from the homework laid out in the table. He had seen the lead Warbler enter the room and place a radio quietly on a table. He however refused to acknowledge him first.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Blaine. "I was an idiot, a massive one. You were right and after telling you my concerns I should have let you make your own decisions and be supportive. Can you forgive me?"

Kurt stopped and hummed a non-committal sound. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Harry asked me to be his boyfriend…"

"That's great Kurt" said Blaine relieved and took a seat. "So, how did it happen? What were you wearing? Did he kiss you? Was there singing involved? I don't think you would accept to be anybody's boyfriend unless there was singing involved…"

Kurt raised his head, his eyes bright and excited. "It was so spontaneous and romantic… Harry got this new guitar and…"

Blaine smiled and for a while forgot about his concerns, allowing himself to be happy for his friend and be there for him. He couldn't help but feel a little envious that his friend now had somebody, but it didn't matter. His time would come eventually. He laughed when Kurt told him about his dad's and Finn's questioning of Harry, and the praises Carole sang about him while they cleaned dishes. When Kurt was finally done bringing him up to speed they were silent for a few seconds.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to meet my boyfriend?" asked Kurt.

"I'd love to" said Blaine smiling. "Maybe we can do something this weekend?"

"That'd be great!" Kurt said already listing possible outings. "I'll check with Harry and get back to you…"

"I'm sorry for how I behaved" said Blaine after a while.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Kurt curiously.

"Two reasons, the first, we had a bit of a confrontation" said Blaine cautiously. Kurt nodded, having heard as much from Harry and having made that spectacle out of himself during Warbler practice. "He… he wasn't what I expected him to be. He called me on a lot of my…"

"Bullshit?"

Blaine winced. "Yeah, let's call it that, and at first I was very angry, but… and you really don't know how I hate to say this, he was right."

"And the second reason?" asked Kurt almost smiling.

"When you guys were checking the bus, you kept giving each other these looks and smiling, and you both seemed content and comfortable with each other. Then I saw what he did for you after the competition and well… yesterday in the cafeteria, I could tell you both couldn't stay away from each other. Every time I see you two together, you are laughing and his focus is completely on you, but the most important thing… he makes you happy" Blaine shrugged. "I think after everything, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks" Kurt said his eyes alight with gratitude. "I was missing my friend."

"Same here" admitted Blaine. "Hey, I was going to ask you, I need you to sing with me… well practice with me. I got a gig singing 'Baby it's Cold Outside' for the King's Island Christmas Spectacular. Are you busy with your homework? Because I think you are studying too hard."

"Oh, that's a personal favorite" said Kurt smiling. "And I stopped doing my homework ages ago. Harry and the others gave me a hand; I've been doodling for the past ten minutes waiting for Harry to finish practice. We are going out to the cinema. I know I will hate the movie, but it's his turn to pick."

"Ah, that answers the question of the lack of uniform" said Blaine nodding. He had noticed Kurt was dressed to go out, but hadn't gotten around asking about his plans. He didn't say anything when he noticed he was wearing Harry's scarf. He glanced at the notebook, which was mostly written pieces of lyrics, some sketches for clothes, a list of people and the gifts -he was planning to get to them, then every blank space had been filled with Harry + Kurt inside a heart. "So, will you do it?"

"Sure, I got some time" said Kurt.

They started singing and Kurt was happy to notice their voices sounded quite good together. However there was also a feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He pushed that aside to concentrate on the song and do it as flirt free as possible. He didn't bother to move from his seat while Blaine danced around the room.

"I think you are ready" he said once they finished.

Blaine smiled awkwardly, already close to the door. "Thanks Kurt, have fun in your date."

"Hey Kurt" said Harry entering the room with somebody else just a minute after. "Look who I found…"

"Mr. Shue!" Kurt said happily and hugged him. "It's so great to see you!"

"Hi Kurt, it's good to see you too" he said with a smile.

"Let me introduce you" said Kurt. "This is Harry, my boyfriend. Harry, this is Mr. Shue, he used to be my glee coach in McKinley."

"Nice to meet you" said Mr. Shue with curiosity while they shook hands. "Mercedes and Rachel had nothing but nice things to say about you."

"I'm flattered" Harry said smiling. "They are a tough crowd to impress."

"That they are" laughed Mr. Shue. He focused back on Kurt after that, asking him how the school was and making some small talk. Finally Mr. Shue explained the reason he was there.

"Oh, I have the perfect idea!" Kurt said perking up. "Would you like to go pick it up now? There's a mall 20 minutes from here, and I know exactly where it is."

"That would be great Kurt" said Mr. Shue, clearly relieved to get this done as quickly as possible.

"You don't mind to reschedule, do you Harry?" asked Kurt.

"Don't worry, we can go see the movie some other time" Harry said unconcerned. "Do you want me to come along? We can go have dinner instead."

They turned to Mr. Shue who had been watching their interactions. "The more the merrier" he replied. He wanted to make sure Kurt was dating a boy good enough for him, his opinion obviously wouldn't have as much weight and he wasn't about to voice it out loud, but he was curious and concerned.

IIIII

Mr. Shue knew that Kurt had found a great guy after just 10 minutes in the mall with them. Harry seemed to politely let his boyfriend talk endlessly, while agreeing or offering a comment or two when Kurt gave him a searching look. But what he had liked about the young man was that he wasn't just letting Kurt talk, he was _listening_ to Kurt, while smiling softly and tenderly in his direction.

He held hands with Kurt until they reached the store, where Kurt squeezed once and let go so he could look through the racks. He found it incredibly amusing that Harry stayed right behind him, collecting all the things thrown his way; Kurt didn't even bother to look back while he shoved things over his shoulder, just expecting them to be caught.

"Alright" said Kurt satisfied. "I have narrowed down our selection to 5" he declared proudly. "Which one do you prefer?"

"Eh…" said Mr. Shue looking at the five items hanging from Harry's arms and knowing he was going to pick the wrong one. Harry discretely pointed at one with a tilt of his head with an obviously long lingering look. However when Kurt turned to see his boyfriend, Harry was back in neutral. "That one?" he asked.

Kurt beamed at him.

"Mr. Shue I am so proud!" said Kurt handing him the item. "Granted, I made it especially easy by picking only one good item and four monstrosities. If you had picked wrong I was going to have to make you a color chart, diagrams and give you a very stern talking to, but I can see that…"

"Kurt? Maybe Mr. Shue should pay before that girl with the trolley full of things" said Harry wisely.

The countertenor's eyes immediately located the girl and growled. "Go Mr. Shue! She's a total Wrackspurt!"

While Mr. Shue took the opening and momentarily escaped, Harry looked at Kurt and laughed delighted.

"You speak Luna!" he said proudly.

"It isn't that hard to follow once you understand the basics" Kurt said and gave Harry a look. "I'm surprised you can speak it actually, what with you being bisexual and all."

"I like to look at it as being half gay" said Harry offended.

"Goodie, that means you're half straight" said Kurt rolling his eyes.

"No, that means I am half gay, half unavailable" said Harry arrogantly. Kurt's lips twitched and Harry drew him close to him. "All joking aside, I am all yours and no girl will ever compare."

Kurt kissed his cheek. "Good boy" he said.

Mr. Shue discretely watched them interact, feeling happy for Kurt. Out of all of ND, Kurt had always been the strongest, but also the loneliest. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was seemed to make his ex-student, happy. He felt more at ease knowing Kurt was with somebody good for him. He could see he was the same person he has always been, but he was changing in small ways. Like how he easily accepted contact from Harry, or how he leaned towards him unconsciously.

He paid for Sue's gift, thinking it had been a very productive afternoon.

IIIII

Blaine was a ball of nerves, doing and undoing his tie. Kurt had invited him to go to Lima Beans with him and Harry. He hadn't really wanted to go, but he knew that saying no would destroy what little progress he had made in repairing his friendship with Kurt. So he had accepted and was now trying to decide if he should go without his tie or not. In the end he gave up, redid his tie and left early.

Staying in the dorm would drive him crazy.

IIIII

"You will be nice right?" begged Kurt before entering.

"I will be" said Harry deciding not to comment. He knew this was important for Kurt and didn't want to mess it up for him. They went straight towards where Blaine was sitting, anxiously drumming his fingers.

"Hi Blaine" said Kurt with a nervous smile, he gripped Harry's hand tighter and motioned to him. "I know you two know each other, but I want to do this properly… Blaine, this is Harry my boyfriend, Harry this is Blaine, one of my best friends."

Harry gave a small smile in Kurt's direction, before politely nodding at Blaine. "Nice to meet you…"

"Same" said Blaine awkwardly.

"I'll go get us coffee" Harry said to Kurt, who had already taken a seat. "Would you like something Blaine?"

"No, thanks, I already got mine" Blaine said carefully. "And I got Kurt's… but I didn't know what to get you."

Harry waved him off. "Don't worry too much about…"

"Sup buttercup?" asked a waitress with a smirk.

"Jenny" said Harry laughing. "I was just about to say go say hi…"

"You were about to come for your tea, it had nothing to do with me" she said and placed a cup on the table. "I wanted to save you the trouble and I got you cookies" she added placing a plate on the table with three big cookies. Harry laughed and sat down shaking his head. "Nonfat Mocha, how are you? I didn't bring your anything since Medium Drip here got it for you."

"Hi Jenny" said Kurt with a smile. "Still flirting with gay guys, pinning after unavailable men and refusing to acknowledge anybody but Harry as coffees?"

"I am here aren't I?" she said with her hands on her hips. "And to be fair, Harry is the only one out all of you preppy guys to acknowledge the people that work here as people and not…"

"Jenny, have my cookie" said Harry putting it almost in her face. "I can tell you haven't had sugar and need it more than I do."

"You're lucky I like you" she said grabbing the cookie and biting it, before walking away.

"Hi Harry" said a boy cleaning some cups from a table next to them, he looked a year or two younger than them.

"Hi Lucas" said Harry amicably. "How did your exam go?"

"I passed" the boy said proudly. "Thanks for helping me with math… and thanks Kurt for letting me crash your date."

"It's no problem" Kurt said smiling and leaning into Harry with a sense of satisfaction. "I made him buy me a new hat to make it up to me."

"I have a chemistry final coming up" said Lucas perking up.

"Uh, I saw a pair of gloves that would go great with this outfit I am planning" said Kurt with a smirk. "We have a coffee date tomorrow; feel free to crash it so I can guilt trip him into getting it for me."

"Deal" said Lucas and fist bumped Kurt.

"I am right _here_" Harry said with an outraged laugh. He kissed Kurt's temple lovingly. "And you know I'd buy you the hat if you asked."

"It's more fun this way honey" said Kurt patting his chest patronizingly.

"Sorry about that Blaine, it was kind of rude" said Harry turning back to him apologetically.

"Is ok" Blaine said a little intrigued.

"So, I am actually curious" said Kurt sipping his coffee. "Have you two ever talked to each other before I came along?"

"I think the only time we interacted with each other was when Blaine had just transferred" said Harry thinking about it. "He was at the library, singing along to his iPod and I told him to audition for the Warblers, told him they were kind of treated like rock stars around Dalton and I think I said courage before leaving to practice" said Harry drinking from his cup, and realized the sudden shock from both boys. "Did I… did I said something wrong?"

"You told him the Warblers were like rock stars?" asked Kurt gaping.

"I said they were treated like rock stars around Dalton, but I was being slightly sarcastic about it" said Harry shrugging.

Kurt addressed Blaine then, arms crossed. "Why did you never tell me Harry told you that?"

"I… I didn't… I didn't know he was the one that told me that" said Blaine looking a little shocked. "I just saw the back of his uniform as he left… I… wow… uh…"

"Why did you say courage?" asked Kurt to a confused Harry. "It's kind of random to tell to a stranger."

"Oh that" said Harry and put his cup down, taking his watch off and showing the back to Kurt. There was a lion engraved, above him three words in Latin and below him four other words.

"Bravery, chivalry, courage, daring" read Kurt out loud.

"The four pillars of the house of Gryffindor. My old school was divided into four houses and each house valued different things more than others… Gryffindor was mine" Harry said proudly.

"Fort… fortitudo prodo laurus" finished reading Kurt and passed the watch to Blaine so he could inspect it.

"Courage brings success" traduced Harry. "Our house motto…"

Blaine stared at the watch and turned it around.

"It's broken" he said in a detached manner. It was frozen and there was a crack in the screen.

"My grandfather gave the watch to my father and he broke it when he was about my age… I won't get into details about that, since I am not sure myself but…" Harry took it back and stared at it nostalgically. "It's my family's personal reminder that there's a fine line between courage and recklessness, a time when daring becomes stupidity, a place where common sense should be above bravery and that chivalry does not condone self-righteousness…"

Kurt smiled at Harry, enchanted by his words and leaning in to kiss his cheek. Blaine however was staring at Harry like he had never seen anything so confusing in his whole life. Harry smiled at them both while putting his broken watch on.

"Anyways, I don't know much about you Blaine" prompted Harry. "Do you…"

"Hey Harry" said another waitress that seemed in a hurry, her uniform half done. "I am going to steal Kurt for a second; I have a date and a fashion emergency."

Kurt clapped excitedly. "Is it the cute pre-med student?"

"You know it" said the girl pulling Kurt away and leaving the other two in an awkward silence.

"Did Kurt tell you how we met?" asked Blaine rotating the cup in his hands slowly.

"Not really, I know it involved some spying and that's about it" said Harry.

Blaine smiled slightly. "He stopped me in the staircase and…"

When Kurt returned Harry was laughing, endlessly amused by how what he had said had found its way to Kurt before even meeting him. Blaine and Harry seemed to have come to an understanding and he was relieved. Harry, sensing how much he craved for these two sides of his life to coexist peacefully, invited Blaine to join them to the cinema. Kurt had eagerly latched to the suggestion and Blaine agreed, surprised he was having a good time and hadn't had to produce a single fake smile so far.

Kurt was planning to go to the mall the next day to finish his Christmas shopping; Harry had already agreed to arrive after practice to carry bags. Kurt asked Blaine to tag along and Blaine was more than happy to do it. Their friendship was finally starting to feel solid once more. It was nice not to pretend to be anything but himself, it was even greater that he felt the same way about Harry who had seen him already at his worst.

"Do you really think they'll be able to change it?" asked Blaine.

"Of course they will" said Harry surely. "I don't think _Don't Ask Don't Tell_ will be around for long. I am sure Obama believes in equal rights for same sex couples, he's just keeping his opinions from being public until the next election. But doing this would get him mayor support and will give solidity to his 'sincerity' later on."

Kurt and Blaine looked at him awkwardly.

"Cynic" said Kurt.

"Look, I do like his government's policies, but at the end of the day he's also a politician" shrugged Harry.

"I'm curious, what's the situation in England?" asked Blaine.

"People are very open minded, the military changed their policies in 2000 and there's been Civil Partnerships since 2004" said Harry.

If they hadn't moved the discussion from there to Kurt and Blaine's still simmering outrage with the latest American Idol season, they could have looked like such mature, grounded people. Blaine had always loved how his conversations with Kurt ranged from serious to silly topics, and was pleasantly surprised that Harry had proved to be able to keep up with them.

He remembered when he had met Mercedes. He had felt guilty he and Kurt had basically edged her out with their enthusiastic talks, but Harry had too much opinions and presence to allow himself to be pushed aside. Blaine glanced at Harry, who had been nothing but nice to him today, even paying for him at the cinema.

Blaine found himself now desperately hoping that this was the real Harry and he had been wrong all along. Because he did think this Harry and Kurt could be a good couple. If that was the case, he figured that maybe, maybe, he could get a second friend. Two people that knew the real him… it seemed almost too good to be true, but surprisingly not that farfetched. Also, having his best friend dating a really smart guy could have some extra benefits. He could use some help on math after all.

IIIII

The next day they waited for Harry to arrive at Lima Beans, so they could all head to the mall together.

"It's so disgusting" said Kurt while glaring at Harry climbing a tree.

"Uhm... because his clothes are getting dirty?" asked Blaine confused.

"No Blaine, I could care less about his poorly chosen wardrobe. If it was up to me I would have burn it a long time ago. He bought that shirt in Walmart! _Walmart_... he insists to keep it just because it's a band he likes, but yet he had this amazing work of art somewhere hiding from me" Kurt said signaling to the scarf around his neck.

"Then what's your problem?" asked Blaine ignoring the fact he didn't think there was anything wrong with wearing a band t-shirt from Walmart… so long as it was a good band of course.

"Just look at him! He is climbing a tree to save a cat" Kurt threw the sugar into his coffee forcefully. "Last week he gave his coat to a homeless guy. Oh, and once he stopped the car in the middle of the road, got out and grabbed a lost dog that was crossing in front of us. In the shelter they told him where the owner lived and he drove four hours to return it."

"Why was the dog so far away from home?" asked Blaine.

"That's what you are focusing on!"

"What can I say? I am genuinely curious..."

"The dog escaped from their grandmother's house while they were visiting" grumbled Kurt, not willing to admit that he had been curious too.

"He's a good guy. I think it's admirable, it also proves you were right about him and I was wrong" Blaine said with a shrug. "Why does it bother you?"

"It's exhausting to be around a person like that" whined Kurt. "I see him sometimes and I can't believe he's for real. He's too good, too perfect."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, he spends his life looking for trouble, he used to get drunk a lot, he has trouble with authority, cannot take advice to save his life, doesn't know when to back down..."

"I hate Lady Gaga" Harry said as he arrived to the table from behind Blaine. "I am overprotective, impulsive, rash, stubborn, an adrenaline junkie, I hold grudges, sometimes I am a hypocrite, others I am too honest, I am selfish and I have been told sharing a room with me is the most excruciating experience you could ever have" he sat down. "I am also condescending, arrogant and irritating. If you are interested, the twins have a more complete list."

"You are unbelievable!" muttered Kurt angrily while he poured even more sugar in his coffee. "Seriously unbelievable!"

"Why? What did I do?" Harry asked startled, losing the joking tone, he looked at Blaine for clues, but the other guy was purposely avoiding eye contact. He had finally been officially introduced to Kurt's boyfriend yesterday and he had been caught bad mouthing him behind his back already. He was really trying this time, he wasn't purposely speaking ill of Harry. He had only wanted to cheer Kurt up. He gave Harry an apologetic look the boy shrugged with a smile.

"You climbed a tree to save a kitten!" said Kurt accusingly.

"Technically, it was a cat" corrected Harry, while taking a twig out of his hair. "I don't see why that makes you angry. You don't like cats?" Blaine gave a suspicious sounding cough.

"Urgh, I can't be around you. I need retail therapy" Kurt said while standing up. "When you figure out from what fairy tale you fell out of, let me know so I can return you to the poor princess waiting to be rescued."

"So, he really hates cats" said Harry once Kurt had stormed out of the coffee place. Blaine bolted after Kurt, feeling too embarrassed to be around the guy.

"Ron would love this" sighed Harry.

IIIII

"Kurt" Blaine asked softly.

"What?"

"What's really bothering you?"

Kurt's hand stopped midway from a gorgeous pair of shoes. "He doesn't let me in" his form slouching a little. "He doesn't let me in. He knows everything about me! My first crush, me coming out, my mother's death, my dad's heart attack, the slushies, the teasing..." his voice dropped incredibly low. "The kiss..."

"I see..." Blaine said surprised he had opened himself to somebody else so fast.

"No, you don't see! I don't know anything about Harry. Just general stuff, I don't even know why he moved to Ohio! And every time I try to get closer, he pushes me away."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"I am afraid of him pushing me away entirely. At the beginning I agreed to go out with him, because he was funny, interesting, hot, had a British accent, made me feel good about myself, and I love his eyes, he was nice to me and I had a great time with him, and well he is amazing, he learns about musicals for me and he..."

"Kurt" called Blaine a little amused. He was sure Kurt could go on listing all his good qualities for a while.

"Right... I do like him a lot, like a really lot, as in, I wanna hold hands with him and be one of those sickeningly cute couples… and we are, but I don't want things to end there, you know? I want it to be more than just hanging out together; I want to know everything there is to know about him… I think falling in love with him wouldn't be hard, but I can't until I know he can be as open with me as I am with him."

"I understand" nodded Blaine. "Maybe he just needs time Kurt, but do talk to him. He clearly likes you and maybe he doesn't realize what he is doing, but you will never know if you don't talk with him."

Kurt smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Blaine, I think I'll do that... and thanks for listening, I was missing this you know?"

"I know" said Blaine guiltily. "I'm really sorry I was a jerk… do you think I should apologize to Harry too?"

"Nah" Kurt said laughing. "He's more of an actions kind of guy. He'll get over everything if you showed him you mean it."

Harry caught up to them and he seemed hesitant how to act. He wasn't sure what had he done to annoy Kurt, but looked honestly sorry about the situation. Kurt had rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt for him to try on. Harry hadn't been thrilled, but took the shirt for what it had been offered as, a gesture that things were ok between them.

They finally started moving away from the stores before it started to become dark. "I'll see you on Monday" said Blaine slightly awkwardly to Kurt. Harry was going to give him a lift back. He had arrived with Kurt, not knowing his friend would go towards Lima straight from the mall. He was pretty sure Kurt had planned it that way to force them to bond more.

"I'm just going to walk Kurt to his car and then we can go. Here's the keys feel free to turn the heater on" smiled Harry in a friendly manner. Kurt was less shy about it and even hugged Blaine, who looked at Harry almost expecting to see him mad or jealous. Harry seemed more amused by his reaction than anything else.

He and Kurt walked to where his car was parked slowly.

"I sang with Blaine" suddenly confessed Kurt. "I feel very guilty about it!"

"Uh… why?" asked Harry blinking confused.

"It was like musical cheating or something" said Kurt. "We weren't flirting or anything, it was just singing, but… it was a romantic song and I was just helping him practice for King's Island Christmas Spectacular."

"What did you sing?" asked Harry, but his voice kept the same amused tone it had before.

"Baby It's Cold Outside" Kurt said lowering his head in shame.

"Kurt" said Harry hugging him. "I trust you ok? I don't mind if you practice with Blaine. I know you would never do anything out of line, and the fact you worried about it only makes me trust you more."

"So you are ok with me having sung with Blaine?" asked Kurt staring up at him.

Harry laughed and kissed his nose. "I love how seriously you take your singing, and yes, it's ok with me."

"Thank Gaga, this has been eating me up inside since we went shopping with Mr. Shue" mumbled Kurt. They arrived at their cars and separated. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow for our date" Kurt said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sure" agreed Harry returning the gesture in a slightly less rushed fashion and gaining a blush from his boyfriend. "Drive save and have fun with your family… I am going to miss you so much over the break."

"I will... and me too… but we still have a week of class to go before that."

Harry watched him go, before jogging back and entering his car, Blaine having already made himself comfortable in the copilot seat and was anxiously waiting for him.

"You can take over the radio" Harry said as an appeasing gesture, exiting the parking lot.

"Thanks" mumbled Blaine and snorted when he turned it on and the first song was of Lady Gaga. "Kurt?"

"Oh yeah" said Harry tiredly. "I swear that woman screeches like a banshee, but Kurt loves her so there's not much I can do."

"I prefer Katy Perry myself" Blaine said proudly. Harry almost winced, but decided not to comment.

"I am more partial to Pink than those two, but she's not my favorite female artist either" shrugged Harry.

"Who is it?" asked Blaine curiously peeking at him.

"I don't do favorites when it comes to music" said Harry immediately. "But at the top of my head, Joan Jett, Lita Ford, Janis Joplin, Tina Turner, Etta James, Amy Winehouse, Chrissie Hynde, Joni Mitchell… they are all definitely among them. Lady Gaga and Katy Perry, are good at what they do, but they are much too pop for my tastes… my iPod is in the glove compartment if you wanna have a look."

"Huh" said Blaine impressed after a few moments of strolling down the incredible selection. "You know your music…" They talked about Blaine's taste next and once he was more relaxed, Harry finally asked.

"You know that King's Island Christmas Spectacular hasn't been around since 2005 right?" he asked staring straight ahead.

Blaine blushed and stammered. "I… I wasn't coming on to Kurt or anything!" he said defensively. "I… he always used to talk how his old glee club would do assignments and dedicates songs to each other to apologize or say something… I am not really good at picking appropriate songs for things, so I just picked a song we could both sing to clear some tension."

"You could have told him that you know?" Harry said.

"Yeah… I just… after you talked with me, it changed my perspective and suddenly I realized what a horrible friend I've been" said Blaine self-consciously. "I didn't know how Kurt would take my apology, and even though he recommended me to show you instead of telling you, I feel I owe you one too."

"It's ok Blaine. I know Kurt missed you and he's a very forgiving person. Personally, I can appreciate you having Kurt's back, but try to be less of a stubborn mule about it next time" said Harry in good humor "…and stay away from ridiculously stupid activities."

"Yeah" Blaine said lamely and stared out of the window. "I'm surprised you let it go so easily, if it was me I wouldn't be able to act as civil as you are being to me."

"I think what you did was stupid, but I have done my share of stupid things" said Harry. "I was mad because you were risking other people too… and for other reasons, but that doesn't matter. I am hardly a paragon of virtue and goodness, I have my own set of morals, but I can respect that we are teenagers, we mess up. It's part of growing up... you are not a bad person Blaine, I really didn't expect to find you involved with something like that."

Blaine remained silent for a while, before deciding to trust Harry, just a little.

"Everything was too much you know? I needed to have something outside of the rules and the blazers, and before I knew it, it kind of spiraled out of control… and… you… you deserve to know that I started it."

"I found out not long after… and you could have taken up boxing" pointed out Harry.

"The Warblers take most of my free time" said Blaine and Harry could swear there was a bit of bitterness in his voice. "I am the lead singer, so I have more responsibilities than the rest of them, except the council… and I am in the student council, but thankfully we just meet every two weeks… it didn't fit the image I am working so hard on."

"You need to learn to relax" Harry said with a shrug.

Blaine nodded too tired to argue. "I know is not my place to ask, but do you think you could give Pete, Bobby, and Connor another chance?"

"We'll see" Harry said noncommittally as he entered through the gates of Dalton.

"Thanks for the ride" said Blaine and unbuckled his seat belt. "And the talk…"

"Any time" Harry said. "Here, this is my number, if you ever feel like doing something stupid again call me and I'll knock some sense into you" he extended a piece of paper and Blaine grabbed it out of courtesy.

"You're being very nice to me even when I was a…"

"Blaine" interrupted him Harry. "The whole self-deprecating thing is tiring, yes you were an asshole, but you had good intentions. You apologized to Kurt and me, now comes the time we move on, Kurt and me are already on that boat, so keep up will you?" asked Harry smirking. Blaine blushed but nodded. "You're probably one of the few friends of Kurt's that I'll be interacting regularly with. I hope we can get past our difference for his sake."

Blaine stared at him.

"It so weird to hear you sounding… reasonable and mature" he said puzzled.

Harry laughed. "Good, don't expect me to do it often. See you on Monday."

"Bye…" Blaine said waving and patiently waiting for Harry to get moving.

"You know… you can be a bit of a dork" said Harry after a second. "In a good way" he reassured when Blaine redden. He walked away towards the building before the Warbler could try to respond to that comment.

IIIII

Harry immediately went on alert when he heard a sob, followed by a plea.

"I need help"

- End Chapter 10 -

**Today we have a special treat! (Yes, I know I sound super insensitive after that ending).**

**We have an extra scene that while not part of the story itself, could have been if I had been smart enough to image it! It was written by the wonderful Lunezx and would have happened right after Kurt and Harry got together/Layla came into the picture.**

**If you ever want to give me a prompt or want to write an Omake yourself, let me know ;)**

**In the meantime, thanks Lunezx for writing this!**

_**(Remember to read author note please)**_

**- Omake by ****Lunezx -**

The day dawned and Kurt was feeling just perfect. The sun was shining, the Warblers were singing. Everything was perfect. And how could it not when he had just gotten himself a boyfriend, a boyfriend. He, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, had a boyfriend. Could life be more perfect? He really didn't know how.

And so, in this blissed out mood, he went about his day.

When lunch time came about he met with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers. Though sharing lunch with them was dead boring, he thought it will not do to snob them for his new almost friends and boyfriend. He'll meet with Harry later.

Half way through lunch he saw the Weasleys come in, but Harry was not with them, which was a big no-no, he was expecting to at least indulge in some eye-candy. And so when they passed his table he inquired where his other half was (other half not better half, Harry was quite hot but not better than him, thank you very much. With the right outfit Kurt was willing to compromise that they were equals)

"He is with Layla in our room…" Answered Fred or maybe George… umm.

"…They seem to be really getting on…" Said twin number two, with the appropriate leering face.

"…So we didn't want to disturbed them." Ended Ron.

The faces of the Warblers, Blaine's especially, at that moment should be printed and framed for all posterity. And really, how could Kurt resist?

"Ok. I'll go see them latter then."

The entire Warbler table froze with shock, expect for Jeff who had a confused look on his face.

"Ohh Kurt, you are just too perfect…"

"…Our Lord is so lucky to have found such an understanding boyfriend…"

"…Who doesn't get jealous of his girl…"

"…He doesn't deserve you..." Cried both twins at the same time while drying fake tears on their faces.

"Well" answered Kurt while the Warblers remained in their shocked state. "I wasn't so sure about her at first, but after the naming ceremony and seeing how happy she makes Harry I decided that we could get along and that I wouldn't mind sharing Harry so much."

"As we said…"

"…You are too perfect…"

"…And our Lord is completely undeserving of your perfection."

"And don't you forget it!" Answered Kurt.

And with that the Weasleys went their way leaving Kurt with a table full of frozen (and one confused) Warblers.

It didn't take long for Blaine to unfreeze himself off and start on.

"I knew he was bad news, I warned you Kurt, but you didn't want to listen! And now he is forcing you to accept his infidelity! How can you let him get away with something like this Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine blankly and asked in a very confused voice:

"Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about? LAYLA! That's what I'm talking about!" Yelled a very pissed off Blaine.

Kurt continued to look at Blaine blankly for a few more minutes before, very slowly, informing him:

"Blaine, 'Layla' is Harry's guitar."

Yep, the look on the Warblers faces in that moment, and specially Blaine's, should be printed and framed. Damn, where was a camera when you needed it? Hearing the sound of a shutter Kurt turned around to find the twins with their cells out. Oh, so there it was. Sharing a smirk and a wink with the twins that promised copies of the photos, Kurt continued eating his lunch as if he hadn't just made his club mates believe that his boyfriend was cheating on him with a girl and he was ok with it.

Yes, today was definitely a great day.

**- End Omake by Lunezx** -

**As I say to somebody, if I had to pick between publishing a fast, not up to my standards, chapter or wait a few extra days to make it worth reading, I will chose the second option every time.**

**I am sorry for those who got annoyed, upset, angry at me, but you are reading my fic and I hope you can trust that I am committed. I am not making money out of this, this is not my job, so unless you want to start paying me (which you can't since I own only the fic) please be patient.**

**I am doing an internship at the moment in Events Management and we have a MASSIVE event on the 12 of June, so this last few days I've been staying very late and leaving very early. It's Sunday, 5:00 am here and I am about to head out for work. After the 12 things will be calm again.**

_**Thanks to those who had been nothing but sweet and supportive, those are the type of readers I want to hug and give them everything they want.**_

**- 0 - IMPORTANT PART OF THE AUTHOR NOTE - 0 -**

**So, for those of you worried about the fanfiction purge and if that will drive me away from here, my answer is _hell no_, _I won't go_. I've been reading fics since I was 13 and I found this page a month after discovering what fanfics were. I started reading only in Spanish and I freely admit that I put a lot of effort into my English just so I could read more. I am 21 now, that's a whole lot of fucking time I wasted in this place. Now that I have my own stories here, I feel even surer that until they kick me out, I'll be here.**

**I can see why they are doing what they are doing, but their methods leave a lot to be desire and they are jeopardizing a lot of readers and authors this way. I can say, without a doubt in my mind, that if they decide to take fics that have slash, they will literally have to destroy this place.**

**As a preventive measure, I created a Tumblr/twitter account as a backup for this story/way for you to keep an eye on me. You can contact me directly from there if you ever want and don't have an account here. After the deal expires in chapter 15, I will be posting quotes/previews one or two days before publishing date.**

**The page is thebigpurplebook(.)tumblr(.)com**

**Twitter: BigPurpleBook**

**Sorry for the long notes, I do try to avoid them...**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**

**PS: Sorry for the mix up**


	11. Almost Perfect and Sickeningly Perfect

**HarryxBlainexKurt**

**Still a threesome story and I will sink with my ship.**

**IMPORTANT REQUEST/CONTEST:**

**I need help. We need to find these 3 a name. It's killing me people, killing me. There's a notebook with pages of stupid names. Klarry? HartLaine? **

**Can you all offer suggestions? I will be taking the first person to suggest the name as the one that came up with it. I'll make a poll after and we can all decide.**

**The person to give the best name will get to read the next 4 chapters of Champion's Lullaby, commission a oneshot of GleexHP or read my new GleexHP crossover (you can pick any of those options).**

**In regards to my new GleexHP fic:**

**I took my recently recovered free time for a spin, took advantage of it on my couch (wiggles eyebrows in creepy manner) and got it pregnant with a new GleexHP crossover that doesn't have HarryxKurtxBlaine as a pairing, but Klaine is together. Still slash (duh), but you know I am playing it cool, I am not sure if I am ready to commit to raise this baby too.**

**See you at 735 or the 21/06**

**IIIII**

**Chapter 11**

_Almost Perfect and Sickeningly Perfect_

"Blaine!" screamed Harry once he got out of the car. It was freezing and he was only in jeans and a grey hoodie. "Blaine where are you!" he jogged further into the park.

Turning around desperately and screaming for Blaine. Every attempt at calling his phone went straight to voice mail. He continued to jog towards the middle of the park.

"Blaine? Bloody hell, Blaine where are you?" he screamed again. "Fuck" he whispered and ran towards the hunched over figure in the bench. It was Blaine, but he looked to be asleep. "Blaine?" he touched the boy, he was practically frozen.

"Harry?" asked a hopeful small voice. He was wearing pants and a shirt, his winter coat, but no shoes, his whole frame shivered.

"Thank God" whispered Harry. "Let's get you in the car" he said; knowing that Blaine didn't need someone asking things at the moment. "Can you walk?"

"I can't feel my feet" Blaine said pathetically, his lips were starting to turn bluish, as had his toes. "I feel really sleepy too..." without a word Harry turned around and kneeled.

"Common, I'll give you a ride..."

"I'm not that helpless" mumbled Blaine, but leaned forwards and grabbed Harry's neck, hopping onto his back a second later.

"It'll be faster like this" Harry said. "Here, you can get your feet inside my pockets."

Blaine did so relieved, followed by Harry's hands, which had gone from behind his legs and into the pockets too. The warm hands rubbed his feet as Harry started jogging back to the parking lot. Blaine closed his eyes in bliss and pressed his cold cheek against the neck in front of him.

"Talk Blaine, don't fall asleep now."

"You are going to slip" muttered Blaine.

"I'll have you know I have excellent balance" said Harry and as if to prove the point he easily slid over a big patch of frozen water.

"Show off."

"Stuff it Rudolph" Harry said with a smirk. Blaine pouted.

"You are not nice, I'll tell Kurt to tell you that you have to be nice to me" said Blaine pressing his cold nose behind Harry's ear in retaliation.

"Fuck!" swore Harry with a shiver. Blaine smirked and continued to rub his nose.

"Oi! Stop that or I'll drop you" Harry said when Blaine seemed to be getting lethargic again. It had the desire effect because Blaine changed cheeks and put it to the other side of his neck.

"You wouldn't" Blaine said cheekily. Too tired and cold to think properly about whom he was talking to.

The car was in view and Harry hurried his pace, fetching his keys and opening the back door of the car, with one hand he quickly made the seats fold and let Blaine enter. He turned the car on and put the heater as high as it could go. Closing the driver's seat he climbed in the back too and closed the door.

"Take off your coat it's soaked" ordered Harry taking his own hoodie off, his shirt following immediately.

"What?" asked Blaine confused by his friend's boyfriend sudden need to show off his abs.

"Blaine, you are on your way to a case of either moderate or severe hypothermia, if you don't want me to drive you to a hospital right now, take your clothes off so that I can get you warm."

Blaine did so, mostly because things would spiral out of control if he went to a hospital. His body was still shaking and if he peered closely he could see a bit of blue coloration in his fingers. Finally Harry helped him, making a quick work of the top half of his body and bringing the smaller boy against his naked chest.

"Oh" mumbled Blaine in pleasure. His whole chest was cold, but Harry's was warm. Things made so much sense now.

Harry patted his knee and ankle. "Your jeans seem to be fine. Put your feet there, that's where the heat is coming from."

Blaine did as he was told; his body warming surprisingly fast. He pressed his open palms against Harry, while the British boy's hands started to rub his back and arms quickly, creating enough friction for the skin to get a healthier pink color.

Harry grabbed his hoodie when he felt Blaine was warm enough and helped him get inside. He took his boots off and forced the Warbler to wear them too.

"Don't tell my friends, but the inside is covered with real fur" whispered Harry.

"Oh my God, this is amazing" Blaine said, his feet felt in heaven.

"I know" Harry said solemnly, quickly getting his shirt back on. He climbed to the driver's seat. Blaine decided to move to the front too, his limbs still a little uncoordinated. Harry grabbed his coat and placed it over the Warbler as a blanket.

"Thank you..."

"Water?" he asked passing a bottle when Blaine nodded. "Do you want me to take you anywhere?"

Blaine let his head fall against the seat. "I don't know" he closed his eyes and Harry looked away.

"Dalton it is..."

It wasn't long before Blaine was dozing off. Harry went as far as reclining the passenger seat completely for him. The drive seemed to take forever. He regularly woke up the sleeping boy. If only because he wanted to be sure he had not caught anything from being outside too long.

IIIII

He kept a careful eye on the Warbler as they snuck inside. Blaine had regained most of his color and seemed more alert. He had tried to give Harry his boots and hoodie back unsuccessfully when exiting the car, but he knew the shorter boy needed them more.

"Come with me" he ordered when Blaine stood awkwardly at the entrance of the dorms. He led them to his room and once inside, rummaged through his clothes until he found something appropriate. Grabbing one of the clean towels he motioned for him to enter the bathroom. "Have a hot shower and change."

"I thought you guys didn't have hot water..."

"That's what we tell people" Harry said with a smirk and pointed to the heater they installed in the corner. "We don't want people randomly coming to shower."

Harry's phone rang and he stared at the ID for a second before answering. "_Kurt_..." he stressed "...hey, I was about to call you" Blaine shook his head desperately, mouthing 'no' several times. Harry stared at him before nodding.

"Yeah, I saw the weather report too, it's snowing pretty heavily outside, I was going to ask if we could take a rain check this time" Harry hummed at something Kurt said. "I'll make it up to you, if the weather improves, dinner tomorrow? I'll take you anywhere you want... yes, of course..." he exited the bathroom without acknowledging the grateful look Blaine sent him.

Harry disappeared from the room and after a quick trip to the kitchen, he returned with several thermoses full of hot drinks. Blaine got out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He had put the hoodie on again. "Would you like water, tea or hot chocolate?"

"If I could get some of that delicious smelling hot chocolate, I'll be grateful" Harry nodded and placed the already prepared cup in his hands. "Where are the…" he looks around warily, almost expecting the twins and Ron to jump out of nowhere.

"Back home" shrugged Harry. "They spend most weekends there."

Blaine doesn't ask if that makes Harry lonely, because as far as he knows, well, he assumes to be more precise, Harry's home and family are across the ocean. Before he can start to lose himself into that train of thought he was interrupted.

"I will ask once. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. If you do, I've been told I am a great listener" he stared at him. "Are you ok?"

Blaine was taken aback. He was expecting Harry to ask what happen, instead of inquiring about his wellbeing. His throat tightened. "I finally told my grandfather..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I finally told him" he repeated, eyes staring at the cup intently. "My parents know and... well, they cared enough to let me transfer to Dalton. I barely see them during the year, we don't talk about it. I think they pretend I am normal... I went to my grandparents to go over the Christmas plans; they are very conservative. My grandfather asked me if I had a girlfriend, because my grandmother knew a girl that would be perfect for me... I couldn't lie... I..." the cup slipped through his fingers. "Fuck! I am so sorry! God! I am so, so sorry Harry, I'll..."

"Blaine" Harry said gently, while crouching next to him. He grabbed his hands to stop him from picking up the pieces. "It's a damn mug, don't worry."

Blaine stared at Harry, who stood up, pulling him along towards the ratty couch. He forced him to sit down and served him another cup of hot chocolate. "I'm sorry I called you. I didn't know what to do, Wes and David are with their families for the weekend and I couldn't face Kurt and his family. I was scrolling down my list of contacts and, well... Kurt always goes on about how you help people and stuff and you gave me your number, I had the paper in my pocket and before I knew it I was calling you..."

"I don't mind that you called" Harry cut him before the boy could get himself into another mild panic attack. "You don't have to apologize" Harry sat down next to him and said nothing else.

"My grandfather kicked me out of the house" confessed Blaine, suddenly understanding Kurt's complains about how he had opened up completely to Harry immediately. It wasn't that the silence was uncomfortable or awkward; it was welcoming and at the same time he wanted to make Harry talk more, because his voice sounded soothing and comforting.

"I am sorry he doesn't understand" offered Harry honestly.

Because he was the kind of guy that drove two hours in the snow to help a friend of his boyfriend (and then drives three on the way back), who also made hot chocolate and listened to his problems without judging or pressing the issue, because he was the kind of guy that climbed trees to save cats, gave his coat to homeless people and drove hours to return a lost dog, he passed one arm around Blaine's shoulders reassuringly.

Blaine immediately latched to the comfort offered, and yes, Kurt was right. Even with all his flaws, Harry was sickeningly perfect. His reservations towards their relationship dissolved. Kurt and Harry could definitely work together and he really wanted Harry to be his friend too.

IIIII

Harry laid on the sofa, Blaine sleeping over him. A blanket over the two of them, briefly he wondered how he ended up as a cuddle pillow for a guy he barely knew. Blaine had cried himself to sleep and Harry had a hard time saying no to crying people. He had tried moving, but Blaine had clutched to him with all he had.

He really hoped Seamus never discovered he had been cuddling other gay guys… that reminded him, he had to tell his friend he was dating somebody now and that wasn't going to go well. He was possessive like that. He hoped this would somehow get Blaine to accept him more, because Harry really expected he could make things work with Kurt. But above everything, at the moment he really hoped Blaine would be ok.

IIIII

"You should tell Kurt" said Harry over a cup of tea in the morning.

Blaine looked away. "I don't want him to feel sorry for me… he… he had it rough and he was so happy to find somebody that had things figured out."

"Blaine, its ok not to have things figured out… you need the support of your friends right now and it's ok to ask for it" with that comment Harry opened the door. Kurt was there as well as Wes and David, the three looking confused until they saw Blaine. They turned to Harry with questioning eyes. "I'll go get breakfast while you talk…"

IIIII

He took his sweet time grabbing food and made sure to text Kurt before returning. Kurt promptly met him at the door, grabbed the food and kissed him on the cheek after giving him a very long, grateful look. He sent him away soon after that. Harry went to the library for lack of anything to do. He didn't mind that the room had been taken over by an invasion of Warblers, Blaine needed this.

"There you are" Kurt said late in the afternoon. He sat down next to Harry and grabbed his hand. "Thank you for calling us. I think Blaine would have kept it to himself."

"I knew you guys would want to be there for him" Harry said rubbing his thumb over Kurt's hand.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Kurt staring intensely at him.

"Anything…"

"Do your… are your parents like Blaine's grandparents? I mean… did they…" trailed off Kurt looking uncomfortable. "You never mentioned them, so…"

Harry squeezed. "No… they… they died when I was one" he said in a small voice and smiled somewhat painfully.

"Oh Harry, I had no idea" Kurt said staring at his boyfriend's sad demeanor. Harry took his wallet out and opened it, taking an old picture and passing it to Kurt without words. He stared at the smiling faces and then at his boyfriend. "You have…"

"My mother's eyes and father's hair" said Harry somewhat nostalgically.

"No… well yes, but I was going to say you have your mother's smile and your dad's look" said Kurt examining the picture fondly. They seemed like happy people, lovely even.

"My dad's look?" asked Harry intrigued.

"Yeah, the color and shape of your eyes is your mom's, no doubt there, but your dad and you have this look" said Kurt raising the picture to compare. "Like… don't take this the wrong way, but you both have this look like you're up to no good."

Harry stares at Kurt before laughing, an affectionate smile taking over his face. It's the nicest thing anybody had ever said when comparing him to his parents.

"And that's the smile" said Kurt handing over the picture. "When you smile sincerely, not smirk or laugh, but when you smile like that…"

"Don't leave it uncompleted, when I smile like that what?"

"You smile like you have a secret and can't wait to tell _me_ about it" said Kurt feeling his face heat up, but Harry's expression was more than worth the slight sticky sweet moment. "I don't know, you both seem to be laughing at the world behind its back, and can't wait to share the joke with somebody."

"That's the sweetest thing anybody ever said to me" said Harry this time out loud and his big green eyes, shining gratefully, made Kurt smile at him adoringly.

"Do you think they would have…" he started to say before shyly stopping.

"They would have been ok with it, the whole me liking guys and girls" Harry said smiling hollowly. "One of their friends from school used to say my mom would have rather I brought a boy home than a girl… apparently she had pronounced no girl would ever be good enough for me after I said mom as my second word… and… I don't know them, but I think she would have like you, my dad too for that matter."

"I wish I could have met them… but I wish more you could have them in your life, even if it meant you wouldn't have meet me" said Kurt sincerely.

Harry took his hand and brought it to his lips. "I don't. I outgrew idealizing my life a long time ago and the truth is that I never had parents, so I don't know what I am missing on that front. What I do have is amazing friends and an equally amazing boyfriend. I couldn't bear to lose them or you, not for something I don't understand or need."

"Oh Harry" gasped Kurt closing his eyes tightly to stop the tears. "That's both the sweetest and saddest thing I ever heard."

"It's ok Kurt, really. I don't even know the details, just that there was a fire at our house and that I was lucky to make it… that's where I got my scar actually" said Harry brushing the hair out of his forehead to make it more visible. "But I wouldn't know how the hell it happened."

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't really remember anything about them, so while I miss the idea of having parents I don't miss them" Harry reassured him and Kurt almost lost it, because his insides suddenly felt raw with the realization that Harry had no idea he was supposed to be the one being comforted. Harry looked ready to take Kurt in his arms to make him feel better and it was almost enough to make Kurt truly cry.

He didn't know who had raised Harry and he was dying to ask, but his curiosity could wait for the time being. He was struck with how some things were starting to make sense now. Having a missing piece of the puzzle had switched his perspective on the situation. Like how Harry was the most tactile person Kurt had ever met, always reaching out for him in some manner and who could blame him if this was his only tangible source of affection beyond friendship? Who was Harry's support system? Who did he go to when he had problems or needed a hug or a kiss or just somebody to tell him things would be ok after a tough day? He was dreading those answers, because Harry had shared only a few things about his life and they were all suddenly suspiciously happy.

Under all his goofiness, he was independent and mature in ways that Kurt could comfortably relate to. Originally he had chalked it up to chemistry and a good balance of personalities, but now he understood it to be similar experiences that had shaped up their way of thinking and acting. He had lost his mother and Harry both parents, but while Kurt had been able to depend on his dad, Harry looked and acted like all the decisions in his life fell on him. The comfort in his own skin, the security in himself, it was there because Harry didn't know how to rely on others.

He never hesitated when they made plans, he didn't check up on anybody, Hermione was the one that hounded Harry to make sure he was eating properly (a cause that Kurt had jumped immediately into), it was the twins who asked Harry how his practice and games had gone, it was Ron who checked to make sure he had returned to the dorm safely, Luna who forced him to go get new shoes, Katie and Angelina who tried to embarrass him in front of Kurt.

All in all, the signs had been there, he just hadn't known how to read them. Kurt wanted nothing more than take Harry to his home and shower him with love and affection. Bury them both in blankets, ice-cream and happy movies.

"What did you do during thanksgiving then?" asked Kurt, randomly. He had assumed Harry had gone to visit his family or relatives.

"Hermione's" said Harry with a shrug. "Luna and her dad were there too, Ron and his family invited me, but after the fallout with his sister I prefer not to go there anymore."

"You could have come to spend it with us" said Kurt sadly.

"It's was your first thanksgiving with your new family" said Harry, caressing Kurt's cheek. "Crashing wouldn't have been a way to endear myself to your dad… it's an American tradition anyways, doesn't have much meaning to me."

"But you are going home for Christmas right, you have real plans, right?" asked Kurt fishing for information.

"No, I am going to London specifically to spend Christmas alone" said Harry rolling his eyes. "I'm sure me and all the homeless people in London will have a blast under a bridge somewhere, with broken fairy lights, cheap alcohol and holey socks."

"Harry!" Kurt said disapprovingly.

"I have more than 5 different invitations" said Harry smiling. "I am not alone Kurt."

"Sorry" said Kurt with a blush, embarrassed he had made the assumption.

Harry waited until Kurt was able to make eye contact again, before continuing. "I know I haven't shared much about my life before Dalton, but that's because it hasn't always been happy and I've tried to put it behind me to the best of my abilities. It's hard for me to reopen those wounds when it took me so long to close them, but you deserve to know…"

"No Harry" Kurt said grabbing his face and kissing him. "I don't need to know anything besides the fact that you drove to help one of my friends when they needed you in the middle of a snow storm, and you called us because he needed help and you are kind, and willing to do anything to help people… even when they haven't treated you fairly. That's all I really need to know. I _want_ to know everything about you, but the things that I know already are enough, the rest… the rest can wait until you are ready."

"Thank you Kurt" Harry said smiling. "It means a lot you are willing to let me take my time."

Kurt chuckled. "What a pair, I take my time with the physical part and you take yours with the emotional one… strange trade off."

"Meet you in the middle?" asked Harry with a grin.

"You better" said Kurt kissing him without any rush. "Common" Kurt said standing up. "I left Blaine, Wes, and David with the twins and Ron."

"They arrived?"

"Just before I came to look for you…"

"And you left them alone with them?" asked Harry worried.

"It's been like 10 minutes, how bad could it be…"

IIIII

"Oh Giovanni" said Kurt looking at the dorm with wide eyes.

"Could be worse" shrugged Harry.

The twins had turned around a dresser in front of one of their bookshelves, who hosted a few bottles now, the finishing touch where the chairs perfectly placed in front of it. Ron was behind the 'bar' cleaning a mug with a piece of cloth while nodding along to what David was saying. David had a drink in his hand, which looked already half empty.

Blaine was perusing the iPod on the speakers, a red cup frequently making a trip towards his lips, while Wes looked at Fred and George doing shots with wide eyes.

"So, you lick the salt, then the tequila and then you bite the lime" said Wes frowning.

"Harry" pleaded George. With a laugh, Harry pulled a still shocked Kurt into the room, closing the door behind. Before Kurt could understand what was happening, Harry had grabbed his arm and raised the sleeve of his shirt, licked his wrist, while Kurt stammered and build a healthy dose of outrage, salt was placed on the wet spot.

"What the…" a lime was shoved in his mouth and then Harry licked his wrist again, taking the salt he had put there, knocking back two shots at once and crashing his lips against Kurt's. It was strange to kiss him with the lime between them, but once Harry had sucked enough of the juice out he separated for a second to spit it out and return to kissing his boyfriend.

"Classy" said Fred laughing. Wes looked decisively uncomfortable, before George handed him a drink which he seemed to like. Kurt and Harry separated, lips bruised and breathing more elaborated than before. When Fred made a motion of serving himself another shot of tequila, Kurt's hand quickly grabbed the bottle in a possessive manner.

"We'll take care of that" he said and with a competitive glint in his eyes, he pulled the neck of Harry's shirt. He licked his neck, applied salt and in a show of good sportsmanship Harry grabbed a lime on his own accord. Needless to say, nobody tried to pry the bottle from their hands and did their best to ignore what the twins dubbed 'PG-rated body shots.'

"You taste delicious" said Kurt with a slurred voice. They had finished what had been left in the bottle, but that hadn't been a detriment to stop licking each other. "Like… like awesomeness, you taste like _awesomeness_."

Harry chuckled, being buzzed but far from drunk.

"Thank you darling, you taste superb too" said Harry, who had done his part of remaining a gentleman by not leaving any hickeys behind; a regretful action, but one that was sure to avoid him a lot of anger the next day.

Blaine giggled. "Kurt tastes like a superhero…"

David head swirled in their direction. He stared at Kurt intensely, tongue poking out of his mouth.

"I will break your tongue if you come closer" said Harry scowling and maneuvering Kurt to sit on his lap.

IIIII

Kurt glared at the ceiling with all the hate he could muster. If only he had listened to Wes' advice. Actually, looking at him now, Wes should have listened to his own advice. His head was killing him, he was pretty sure he was going to puke and he had classes in less than an hour. It was Monday... couldn't they have at least waited until Friday to get drunk? At least he now knew 10 minutes was enough time for the twins to corrupt anybody.

"I want Harry" said Fred whiningly.

"He'll be here with you-know-what soon" replied his brother.

"...shut up" muttered David without real energy from his position on the ratty couch. Blaine was passed out under the table, Ron had somehow managed to crawl into his bed, Wes was resting his head against the table and Kurt was on Harry's bed, however his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Harry!" saluted his minions happily, too happily.

"Please tell me you have it" asked Ron while standing up shakily.

"Yep" he said while shaking a big thermo. "Enough for everybody" he fished a cup and poured the most disgusting thing Kurt had seen in his life.

Blaine and Wes woke up simultaneously by the smell. "What is that... that monstrosity?" asked Kurt while he covered his nose.

"Hang over cure, also known as 'Draught of the Living Dead'" said Harry while passing the first cup to Ron, the red head drowned all in one gulp.

"Could improve the taste" muttered Ron while getting clean clothes and moving outside, looking slightly more alive.

"And the texture" said Fred while drowning his own cup in the same manner.

"The presentation and smell too" nodded George, but did the same. They got their towels and clothes leaving the room a second after.

"Alright newbies, let me break it to you." He poured four cups. "You can, not drink this and deal with a hang over all day, which will include over sensitivity to light and noises, and nausea or you can suck it up and drink this."

The four Warblers stared at Harry unimpressed. "What's in there anyways?" asked Blaine while rubbing his temples.

"You don't wanna know... Nothing you cannot buy in a supermarket as an underage minor" reassured Harry. "It will make your hang over go away and it has enough caffeine to bring the dead to life, keep in mind that you have rehearsal today. People singing, dancing..."

They all turned slightly green at the idea. David took a breath and stepped forwards. "If this kills me Potter..."

"It's perfectly safe, don't breath and swallow it all in one gulp."

"David..." started Wes, but his friend drank the cup as if it was a shot.

"Oh God... that is disgusting" David said, Harry chuckled and passed him a bottle of water. He drained it in three gulps. David blinked a few times and stared at Harry. "I feel better... the pounding in my head stopped... also I am kind of hungry. I'm going to change, see you guys later."

David left humming slightly towards the Fat Lady exit.

The three boys exchanged a few stares and approached the cups slowly. Harry had already put three bottles of water next to the cups.

"Cheers gentlemen" he said while he drank straight from the thermo. They stared at him as he swallowed the whole thing with something akin to wonder.

Kurt sighed and drank his own cup. Anything had to be better than the pain in his skull. The other two followed his example, figuring that at the very least Harry wouldn't poison Kurt.

IIIII

Kurt had never been this productive. No, not even with the 'vitamin fiasco' that Mr. Shue's ex-wife put them through had Kurt been this active. He had finished his History essay, his French translation, his English book, put three perfect outfits together (that in itself was nothing short of amazing) and he had done all that in the span of two hours and a half.

During glee club he had managed to sound exactly as they wanted him to sound, Thad had praised his precision and ended practice early. It was Monday anyways and nobody really put that much effort on Mondays, which made the rest of the Warblers unable to keep up with Wes, David, Blaine and Kurt. Jeff looked at the four of them with knowing eyes during the whole practice, looking surprised by Wes and David.

When they exited, Harry was waiting for them outside with an amused smile on his face.

"Common guys, we have movies, pizza _and_ permission from administration for a sleepover" he said when Thad opened his mouth to protest.

The promise of greasy food seemed to be enough for David, Wes, and Blaine. Kurt hummed contently as he held hands with his boyfriend. Suddenly he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. They barely made it into the room before they started to yawn and lean against furniture for support. Fred and George were already on one of the top beds, tangled, while Ron was in the other top bunk.

They changed into the same sleep clothes they had this morning. David and Wes dove into Ron's bed together and snuggled happily against each other. Harry shook his head in amusement and closed all of their drapes. Kurt started his nightly routine for emergencies. It was a testament of how tired he was that he didn't care to use it twice in a row.

"You two can have mine" Harry said while settling on the purple monstrosity. Kurt was not far enough gone to not appreciate the view of his shirtless boyfriend. Who was only wearing the dark blue sweat pants he loved/hated.

"I can't accept that" said Blaine while struggling to stay upright. "Kurt's your boyfriend, that's your bed and this is your room. It's only fair I take the couch."

"I am already on it and you are the guest" Harry yawned, he felt mostly tired since he had stayed up most of the night making sure all the 'newbies' were ok. Americans were such lightweights when they started.

Kurt sighed, tiredly and got inside the bed. "We can all just squash together" he muttered before falling asleep.

"I don't mind sharing" Blaine said while starting to nod of.

Harry took a second to make up his mind. He stood up and guided him towards the bed when it didn't seem that Blaine could move anywhere on his own accord. He got in first, pushing Kurt as far as he could against the wall and tugged Blaine in, closing the drapes at the same time. It was a single bed, but they'll make it work somehow.

IIIII

Blaine had all the intentions to move as soon as Harry was out. He always had trouble falling asleep and when he did, it was usually full of nightmares. He had all the intentions to move to the couch, even his own room. His room which was so, so, so far away...

The bed was too small for three boys. But Harry still had the arm he had used to pull him in around his waist. He moved so he was on his side and rested his head against Harry's shoulder. He closed his eyes tiredly. He was going to move to the couch in like five minutes top... definitely... he was... soon...

IIIII

Kurt woke up more relaxed than he had in a long time. He had a fuzzy memory of the previous day's events and was fairly certain he wasn't all that sober yet. He knew tequila had been involved and then a disgusting drink. He swore never to drink anything the British boy offered him again, for a week at least. He had half climbed over Harry at some point during the night.

He sighed happily and cuddled closer.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone's breath in front of him. Blaine had his mouth opened unattractively and his hair, dear Alexander McQueen, his hair! Kurt stifled the giggles that wanted to come out and closed his eyes. He felt Harry move slightly under him, which caused Blaine to moan in displeasure and hide his face in Harry's neck.

Kurt was too tired to wonder if he should be concerned by the fact his best friend was all over his boyfriend... besides, Harry and Blaine made a rather adorable picture.

IIIII

Harry, the twins, and Ron were fully recovered by the time they woke up. The rest of them where decisively better, but still not up to their full capacity.

Wes and David returned to their homes after classes that day, according to Wes, quote 'put some distance from the bad influence' unquote. Kurt decided that the idea had some merit and organized a shopping trip with Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel.

Blaine, on the other hand, had never felt better.

Granted, it had been awkward waking up in the morning, pressed against Harry, but thankfully he had been the first awake.

It had been a long time since he had slept through the night naturally. Not counting the last time, which had been when he had been kicked out of his grandfather's house... and he had slept over Harry. He had simply assumed it was because of all the stress of that night. It was embarrassing to know that Kurt had been subjected to worse and was doing better.

For once he allowed himself not to dwell on depressing matters. After class, he listened to music, jogged and generally just enjoyed his day. It had been a long time since he felt this relaxed. It was a good feeling.

IIIII

Kurt grabbed the front of his boyfriend's shirt with both hands, his whole body arching upwards when his neck was gently nibbled. Harry licked a spot behind his ear, eliciting little whimpers from Kurt. His cock twitched in appreciation. For a usually very vocal person, the countertenor could be reduced to few, delightful, noises. He moved one of his hands to hold Kurt's hip in place.

"Harry" moaned a displeased Kurt.

"Slow, we need to go slow" muttered Harry against his lips before diving in. Kurt opened his mouth and let himself get lost in the wonderful sensations that the boy on top of him was producing. Startled, he felt himself harden and out of instinct tried to cross his legs.

"Do you want to stop?" Harry asked, resting their foreheads together. Kurt licked his lips and nodded, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Unless you have something to confess, you have nothing to be sorry about." Harry kissed his cheek and flipped them over, so that Kurt was resting over him. He put his left hand behind his head, caressing Kurt's amazingly soft hair.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Kurt, tracing patterns on his boyfriend chest with his fingers. He loved the hand that moved to rest on the small of his back.

"I am dating the hottest, almost perfect, guy in the whole world" said Harry with a wink.

"Almost uh?" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"He's American you see, so he doesn't speak English..."

Kurt hit him in the chest. "Jerk!"

He tried to get up, but the hand on his back stayed firm. It was the most reassuring gesture in the world.

"I was lying" Harry said in a serious voice. Kurt stared at him taken aback. "Now that I can look at him properly, he _is_ perfect..."

Kurt blushed and fought not to smile. Harry leaned towards him, but instead of giving him a kiss rubbed their noses together. Kurt didn't fight the smile this time.

IIIII

He entered his room quietly, he was going to get his moisturizer and return to Harry in no time. He had neglected his routine for two whole days. He couldn't do it for a third. He froze when he heard a whimpering sound. His eyes moved towards his official roommate and best _gay _friend, Mercedes scowled whenever that was not clear.

Blaine was turning and tossing around, his face covered in tears.

Kurt knew a nightmare when he saw one, hell, his only completely stopped after he started sharing a bed with Harry. Now that he thought about it, Kurt had never seen Blaine asleep. This morning had been the first time. He always went to sleep late and woke up early.

"Blaine" he whispered, suddenly feeling very guilty. He was so focused on his own problems that he didn't see what was in front of him. "Blaine, wake up" he said more firmly. He shook him by the shoulder. "Blaine!"

The boy gasped and jumped straight into a sitting position. He was shivering and looked disorientated. "Kurt?"

"Are you ok?" Kurt felt silly just asking, it was obvious he wasn't.

"Yes, it's just a nightmare, I'll be fine" Blaine said, not meeting his eyes. Kurt knew what he had to do then.

"The wall side is mine" declared Kurt while taking his shoes off. He grabbed Blaine's phone and texted Harry. "And if you try taking it, I'll kick"

"What?... Kurt! What are you doing?" Kurt climbed over Blaine and was moving inside the blankets.

"You are clearly not fine. You have nightmares Blaine and I am your friend. I am getting inside your bed so we can cuddle" Kurt stopped wiggling and found a comfortable spot. "Ok, do you wanna be the little spoon or the big one?"

Blaine stared at Kurt unable to say anything. He was used to being the pillar of strength, not the other way around.

"Little one" he whispered blushing.

Kurt nodded and opened his arms, letting the other boy settle. They stayed silent for a while. They were both tense and unable to relax. Despite the fact that Kurt was taller, his face ended up in Blaine's curls, making him unable to get comfortable.

"This is awkward" finally said Blaine.

"Unbelievingly so" agreed Kurt with a frown. "Pass me your phone."

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked curiously, the initial weirdness of having his friend on his bed disappearing.

"I'm a little spoon" Kurt said, not a trace of embarrassment in his voice. "Apparently; you are also a little spoon. We need a big spoon. I am getting us one. No offense, but cuddling with you is like cuddling with a girl."

Blaine laughed. "Right back at you…"

"While we wait..." muttered Kurt getting out of bed and starting his emergency routine "Blaine... do you always have nightmares?"

Blaine hugged a pillow. "Yes, I... I..." he swallowed. "I have to take meds to be able to sleep. They lowered the doze recently; it's taken me some time to adjust and it's honestly not that bad, but with… with all that happened with my grandparents, well… yeah."

Kurt's eyes softened. "You know you can trust me right?" he closed the lid of his cream. "I mean, you were there for me when I most needed somebody and I want you to be able to trust me."

"I do trust you" said Blaine. "You needed someone strong to help you… but I guess you have Harry now."

"You are strong" Kurt said while kneeling in front of the bed. "Just because you need help too, doesn't make you weak. It makes you human and I'm sure you and Harry could be great friends if you give him a chance… and I might have Harry now Blaine, but you'll always be my friend and I will always need you in some manner."

There was a knock on the door and Kurt stood up to open it with a big smile, giving Blaine the time he needed to process his words. "Perfect timing my Lord..."

Harry groaned. "Not you too, I was hoping it was a onetime thing."

He kissed Kurt softly on the forehead and entered the room confidently. He threw his hoodie on Kurt's bed and his shoes were discarded carelessly, before Blaine could wrap his head around what was happening, Harry had somehow gotten inside the covers and was spooning him.

"Do your whole face thing" ordered Harry, while bringing a stiff Blaine towards him. Blaine threw a desperate look towards Kurt, hoping he would stop the crazy behavior his boyfriend was displaying.

"I will agree only because I have already neglected my complexion for two nights" Kurt said as he sat down on his desk.

"Let me cuddle you Blaine" Harry said managing to sound both like a petulant five year old and a pregnant, needy woman. Blaine laughed, relaxing unconsciously.

"Maybe texting you was a bad idea after all" Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"Please, I bet you tried being the big spoon" said Harry while resting his chin above Blaine's head. "He sucks as the big spoon, doesn't he?"

"It was awkward" settled Blaine diplomatically. Harry hummed in approval. Five minutes later Blaine was already starting to feel sleepy.

Kurt finished and stood on the edge, figuring out how to get to the space next to the wall. "I'm sorry" Blaine said, mistakenly assuming Kurt was upset for not having his boyfriend cuddling him.

"Why?" asked Kurt while climbing carefully. Harry raised a hand to support him and things became easier.

"I am intruding. You two can sleep on the other bed, I don't mind."

Kurt scowled, ready to start a rant about Blaine's stupidity, but Harry shook his head and without relinquishing his grasp, turned the two of them around. Blaine gave a small shriek, before coming face to face with Kurt, who grinned smugly in approval.

"I dare you to escape" Harry said, while pushing the three of them as close together as he could. He put one arm behind the pillow and the other snaked around until his hand rested on Kurt's hipbone.

"Are you sure? Because..."

"Go to sleep" snapped Kurt half-heartedly, wrapping his arms around Blaine. One of his hands fisted Harry's shirt out of habit.

Blaine watched as Kurt fell asleep with a content sigh. "We really don't mind" whispered Harry from behind him.

"I feel like I am taking advantage somehow... doesn't it bother you? That we spend so much time together and... well..."

"I trust Kurt" replied Harry simply. "When you are not trying to be someone you are not, you're a really cool guy."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Uniformity doesn't suit you. You shouldn't need to tone yourself down. For what's worth, there are at least four people in the school that will accept you unconditionally."

"Four?"

"Well, five. I always count the twin's as the same person" he hummed. "Plus, I am pretty sure Wes and David would too."

"I'll keep it in mind" they didn't say anything for a while.

"You didn't have nightmares when you slept with us yesterday."

"I was surprised too" Blaine said uncomfortably. "It was nice. The pills make things fuzzy and..." he yawned.

Harry chuckled and started to hum. Blaine wanted to protest that he wasn't a little kid, but his eyelids were suddenly too heavy.

IIIII

When Blaine woke up for the second day in a row with a clear mind, he smiled happily. Both Kurt and he had ended up somehow over Harry, who he clearly remembered had not been in the middle of the bed last night.

He struggled to get out, but couldn't muster the ability to be annoyed. He showered and when he returned to the room, Harry was gone and Kurt was stretching.

"How did you sleep?" asked Kurt with genuine concern.

"Better than I have in years" admitted Blaine. "Thank you for sharing Harry, he's a great big spoon" Kurt smiled in agreement.

"I used to have nightmares before he started sneaking me into his room."

"I remember" Blaine said uncomfortably. He was not exactly proud of how he had treated Harry in the beginning or the three days Kurt cried himself to sleep as silently as he could.

"I am going to shower" announced Kurt and before leaving he added "He doesn't hold it against you, neither do I..."

Somehow it only made Blaine feel like a bigger jerk. The rest of his day was pretty much like the previous one. He didn't have to fake a smile during the whole day. He didn't struggle to pay attention in his classes and he had been famished by the time lunch rolled around. He spent time with Kurt and felt more like himself than he had in a long time.

Kurt left to go see his boyfriend after they returned from their usual coffee place. They were going out to the mall, he assumed for a date. Blaine prepared for his student council meeting of the next day and things progressed as normal as a Wednesday could.

An hour before curfew, Blaine's good mood was gone. He went towards his room until the last possible moment.

Kurt and Harry had been great, but he doubted either of them would be that keen on comforting him every night. He entered the room, already making peace with the fact that he would have to take meds to sleep. He opened the door to see that Kurt was there half way through his routine and that... he stared.

"What happened to your bed?... and your drawer?"

"Moved the drawer to Harry's room, so we could change my bed for this one" said Kurt without looking up. Blaine stared at the queen sized bed confused.

"Why?"

Kurt threw him a condescending look. "Because I wasn't going to get rid of my vanity/desk"

"No, why did you change your bed?"

"It was cute for two days, but the three of us don't fit that well in one bed" Kurt said while standing up. "Harry agrees. He pulled some strings so that administration would overlook the big bed."

"You have a lot of clothes in the drawer" he pointed out.

"Clothes I don't need to have at hand most of the time" dismissed Kurt. "Do you like the color of the sheets? Harry said that he didn't mind as long as they were comfy. I personally think that this shade of blue is very soothing."

"They're ok" answered Blaine, still staring at Kurt strangely.

"We can go pick a duvet after class tomorrow. The store was closing and I absolutely refused to be rushed! We'll have to share the single ones today." Kurt grabbed Blaine's duvet and placed it next to his, moving the pillows too.

"We?" parroted Blaine.

"Everything hurts, my legs hurt, my arms hurt, my hair hurts, my nails hurt, even my eyes hurt. I can't take it anymore. Oliver is mad, absolutely mad" Harry said as he entered the room, letting his slippers fall somewhere between the entrance and the bed, he made a stomach dive. "When you are ready to sleep I'll turn around" he muttered before closing his eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes we, now stop channeling my step brother. I've got some rules if we are going to be sharing the bed. The wall side is mine, I don't share my pillows; they are hypoallergenic and have foam memory! Harry has to go in the middle and I am the only one allowed to put a leg in between his."

Blaine stared at the bed and then at Kurt. "You mean you got a big bed for me?"

"No, I got it for Pavarotti" said Kurt sarcastically. "Yes for you or us more precisely." He changed his tone for a less snappy one. "Look Blaine, I've seen how much better you are after two nights of no meds. You've done a lot for me; let me do this for you."

"I... I don't know what to say" he confessed. This was too much. It was too much, way too much.

"Get changed" ordered Kurt while grabbing a magazine and settling next to the wall "If you try to get into your bed after we spent the day picking a mattress, I swear I'll go diva bitch on you."

Somehow Kurt and him ended up gossiping about everybody in the Warblers and New Directions (who admittedly were miles more interesting). They were both on their stomachs, facing the opposite direction of where Harry's head was. Blaine was having a lot of fun doing 'girly things'. Before Kurt, he had never had anybody to share a manicure or giggle about boys.

Harry muttered something that sounded like 'die Oliver'.

"Who's Oliver?" he asked while they flipped through the new Vogue.

"He's the captain of the football team" answered Kurt.

Blaine frowned. "The captain of the football team is a guy named Jason."

"Soccer team" clarified Kurt "Harry says that if he is forced to listen to Lady Gaga and go shopping with me, the least I can do is call soccer by its rightful name. He gets really offended when I don't. I actually took him on a date to a sports bar to watch his team play…"

They decided to call it a night after Kurt told him all about the 'Baby Gate Disaster' with Quinn the blond cheerleader (the evil one, not the other). Kurt poked Harry in the side as Blaine turned the lights off. Harry rolled without being told to and probably without actually waking up. Kurt happily wrapped himself around his boyfriend, Harry immediately surrounding him with an arm.

"Remember..."

"Wall side is yours, Harry goes in the middle, and I won't touch your pillows or put my leg in between your boyfriend's" repeated Blaine dutifully while sitting on the bed.

"Good boy... Blaine, stop staring and just think of Harry as an incredibly hot pillow that breathes."

"I'm just trying to figure out what's appropriate."

"We already discussed this, keep your legs away from in between his and we're good... actually none of your body parts can go there."

Blaine's eyes widened and he blushed. "I would never! I..." annoyed, Kurt laughed it was nice to be the confident one for once. He pulled Blaine's arm until he was resting his head on Harry's chest.

"I know and that's why I am letting you."

Kurt's head was resting a little above his, listening to his boyfriend heartbeat. If Blaine closed his eyes and concentrated, he could hear it too. He felt Harry's arm going around his back and he smiled, feeling safe, warm, and sleepy.

"Hey Kurt"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

- End Chapter 11 -

**Today we have an omake by ****XavierSmythe or jamie-shami in Tumblr. **

**(Caroline totally fangirls for a few moments at the idea of more of this awesome omakes being made). Just remember this little bits are what you readers decided to write, not part of the actual story (but no less awesome!).**

**Context: POV of how Blaine came to start the Fight Club.**

**- Start Omake by XavierSmythe -**

Blaine had been more than ready to quit. He couldn't stand it anymore- The pressure, the name-calling, the shoving. He had wanted to fight back, dammit. He hadn't wanted to be a victim anymore. He had wanted to fight. To push back, to just bring one good punch, but he couldn't. So he had taken up music to have an outlet. It hadn't worked. He still felt the rage. The desire. Oh god, the burning desire to get them back.

The flaming Rage to break an arm or even a nose. He couldn't concentrate on his marks anymore, he couldn't sing, he couldn't read. He was pacing whenever he could, taking up jogging. He ran more than ten miles a day. One in the morning, four right after school, five in the evening. He couldn't take the words on his locker anymore. His parents didn't even notice.

And then the unspeakable had happened. While he and his date for the prom had waited for his father to pick them up they had been beaten. Into bloody pulps. His date didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He didn't call back, didn't text, nothing. His parents finally noticed that something was up and signed him up for self-defence and boxing. Finally Blaine had found an outlet. As soon as he had been allowed to, he started training. He put everything he had into it. And he was good. Really good. It did him good.

And then came the transfer to Dalton. To the school where it wasn't a problem to be openly gay, but Blaine still had that burning desire to fight in him. To prove that he could hold himself in a fight. To prove that nobody could ever hurt him that way before. He put on a mask. Hiding behind his chipper, dapper facade while watching for guys he could fight in the silence of the basement.

He had read of fight Clubs and wanted to start one of his own. He wanted to be able to fight regularly. To fight dirty. So he found himself some guys and talked to them. He joined the Warblers. First to show his parents that he was okay, then because he liked music so much, but the fight club stayed in his thoughts, and when he finally had enough members he started it. In the basements and on certain dates the message would go round.

Blaine became liked. He became popular for something other than singing. For showing that he could beat guys twice his size. They made a rule that every bruise had to be able to be hidden by the uniform, but other than that? It was mostly all out, till one of the older guys brought a bit of discipline into it. But it was great. It was power. It was showing off. It was Blaine, and he loved that.

**- End Omake by XavierSmythe -**

**Author's Note:**

**I know there will be controversy and mixed opinions in this chapter, but I will say it now. Harry and Kurt are honestly trying to help Blaine. Harry has his saving people's thing and Kurt is Kurt, so yeah Blaine was an ass, but his grandparents just rejected him for being gay and that's something Kurt feared and Harry can relate to.**

**Other than that, I'll reply to questions, etc in reviews as always.**

**PLEASE NOTE:**

**For those of you interested in my other projects, little update:**

**I will publish 'The Big Book of Untold Stories' this week at my Tumblr blog one day earlier than in .**

**My tumblr blog is thebigpurplebook . tumblr . com**

**I am putting quotes of the chapters to be published next in Champion's in my twitter ( )BigPurpleBook. Also giving updates on when I will publish, if I am delayed, etc.**

**I plan to put character insights for all the HP characters in this story and others from the glee world (Jeff, Blaine, etc); small things that explain how and why my characters are not completely the same as they are in cannon. As some of you have pointed out, they remain loyal to who they are, but things are different in certain areas and I will explain how I have justified those things.**

**First one will be Ron and the one after Tom.**

**SNEEK PEEK OF**

**THE BIG PURPLE BOOK OF UNTOLD STORIES**

There are moments in life that are impossible to forget. Jeff had plenty of those and sometimes when Wes was talking and talking and talking, he couldn't help but wonder who to blame for joining the Warblers.

The answer was ridiculously simple.

Harry freaking Potter…

IIIII

To Jeff's embarrassment and Harry's amusement, Nick tackled the blond from behind in the parking lot, hugging him and declaring.

"Mine!" he said giving Harry a look of distrust.

Harry laughed. "I would never get in the way of true bromance" he said.

"Aw" said Nick disappointed. "You're straight?"

IIIII

In the future, Harry would look back at the events that unfolded after seeing that scene as some of the most important moments in his life. When Dalton stopped being just a school and became more like a home. However in that moment, the only thing in his mind was how it was almost too easy to manipulate everybody around him.

Maybe he could make a game out of it, put time limits to accomplish things and integrate a point system?

IIIII

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**


	12. Spikey Horns, Duvet Wars and Christmas

**Not much to say today, just that the chapter hasn't been betaed. My lovely beta is already working on it and will have it soon. But I didn't want to make you all wait!**

**Please go to vote on the name for the pairing if you have a chance! Poll is up on my profile.**

**Author's note at the end.**

**See you at 805 or the 23/06**

**IIIII**

**Chapter 12**

_Spikey Horns, Duvet Wars and Christmas_

Blaine sighed contently, curling against the source of warmth. Harry was the best pillow in the world, his presence was calming and the arm around him made him feel grounded and safe. It was still a little awkward when he was awake enough to think and worry about it. However right now, on the bridge between sleep and awake, he was on top of the world.

A warm, safe, cuddly world... made of clouds, and rainbows, and puppies… and… and hot pillows that breathe and are comfy and… cream puff…

"Go to sleep Blaine" muttered Kurt snappily, closing his eyes tightly before relaxing once again. Harry chuckled as quietly as he could.

"Go back to your safe, warm, cuddly world with unicorns and stuff" he said rubbing Blaine's back until his breathing regulated.

Blaine frowned momentarily. "No unicorns…"

"Oh?" asked Harry his eyes already closed.

"Their horns are spikey" said Kurt pulling the duvet towards his side.

"You can lose an eye" agreed Blaine speech slurred. Harry had to physically bit his lips to stop himself from bursting into a hysterical laugh attack. The sleepy logic those two seemed to share was hilarious to listen to.

So far, sharing a bed with Kurt and Blaine had proven an interesting experience. He was a very tactile person and he loved to sleep cuddled up to somebody. Kurt being his favourite by far, he loved to have his boyfriend in his arms and it had been a bit of a struggle to get him comfortable with that trait of his. Kurt had been very jumpy and overzealous of his personal space, but had quickly relaxed and come to even expect it in regards to Harry. He knew the twins were trying to get him comfortable around them too, but Kurt seemed always too suspicious of them to relax.

Harry didn't mind much cuddling Blaine. After coming to a truce, they were slowly bonding and getting to know each other as friends. The boy was clearly as starved from affection as he had been, still was in some ways, and Blaine subconsciously seemed to understand that Harry understood. He didn't have it in him to deny comfort to somebody that desperately needed it and deserved it. For all his faults Blaine wasn't a bad person; stupid, misguided and pig-headed maybe, but not a bad person.

Blaine tugged the duvet towards his side, which made Kurt give a displeased noise and pulled, rolling and getting tangled in it. Harry eyed the duvet battle with half opened eyes, he knew Blaine had kicked his own duvet to the floor, but couldn't move to recover it. He sighed when Blaine's sleepy hand grabbed at his shirt and tried to yank it closer.

They really needed a bigger duvet.

IIIII

Kurt had thought that Harry had exaggerated when he said he was too swamped by football and fencing to add Warblers to the mix. He figured it had been an excuse at the time to get Wes and the council off his back, however when he woke up on Monday in a tangled mess with Blaine and his duvet, he brushed it off easily. He did his morning routine, dressed and went to Harry's room. Breakfast, which consisted on cereal since they all seemed too lazy to go to the cafeteria, was just starting when Fred let him in.

"Is Harry ready yet?"

The brothers stared at him. "It's the week before the break" said Ron as if that explained anything.

"So?"

"He has fencing practice from 4 to 6"

"Isn't it on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday? From 2 till 4?"

"No Kurt, he has practice from 4 am to 6 am so that he can have that slot free, so he can go through Oliver's week from hell. Instead of Football on Tuesday, Thursdays, and Friday mornings, they train all week. They have the semi-final almost as soon as they get back, so they won't have a lot of time to practice before that."

"He runs with the rest of the football team from 6 to 7, he should be here soon" added George in what he hoped was a helpful way.

Kurt stared at them in horror. "Is that even legal?" that sounded worse that Cheerios... Cheerios!

"Meh" replied the three brothers in unison.

They didn't have the time to get a new duvet during the week, at least Harry didn't. Despite constant reassurance that as long as they picked something that could cover them all and reduce the ruthless duvet battles at night, he was fine with it, they refused to go to the store without him. Oliver was going all out and he didn't have the energy to do anything but arrive to Kurt and Blaine's room and pass out.

He invited them to the game; however by that time they would have Warbler rehearsal and Wes had a strict rule about rehearsals. Especially because after coming back from the break, they had an inter-school competition against Crawford's Academy for Girls.

Harry was too exhausted to care.

Blaine and Kurt started exchanging worried glances whenever they saw him. Understandable, since the team had replaced lunch for nap times. They huddled all together at the corner table of the cafeteria and slept, Oliver included. Nobody dared to wake them after the twins assigned themselves the job of watch dogs, while Ron ensured he woke all of them up 10 minutes before the bell rang so they could eat something.

Harry half-heartedly apologized to Kurt for neglecting him, thankfully Kurt understood the situation, he was too consumed by worry to care, not that Harry noticed. Harry was glad. He didn't think he could deal with boyfriend problems on top of everything. The Weasleys, far more used to Oliver's brand of crazy fed him power bars and red bulls in between classes, giving him sympathetic pats on the back.

Finally, when Oliver started planning on making everybody wake up at 5 am to squeeze even more practice time during the weekend, Harry snapped.

"At this rate Wood, by the time the game comes we would be too exhausted to do anything!"

"But..." Harry grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the opposite corner of the team.

"Oliver, look at your team, they are barely able to move. They are giving you all they have, but we can't keep going at this rhythm or we'll collapse. I know the game is after the holidays, but you don't want the team to leave with this attitude. Tom and I have to wake up at 4 to do fencing, and Chad is using his free periods to catch up with the swimming team. I doubt Chris is sleeping at all, he has a test and if he doesn't pass, he's out of the team."

"We have to win the game Harry! Practice makes perfect."

"I know, I know, but you need a team capable of playing to do anything."

Oliver sighed. "I suppose we could spend today watching videos of our competition."

"And you will let us have the weekend free" added Harry in a commanding tone. "Otherwise, I'm organizing a riot and locking you until game day."

"Fine" muttered his captain unhappily. As Harry returned to the table Oliver's voice resounded from behind him. "We are still having a strategic meeting on Sunday morning!"

The team stared at Harry with awe. They had been unashamedly staring at them, trying to read their lips. "He did it! He did it!" screamed Chad while dancing on the spot.

Chris hugged him, pretending to cry dramatically on his shoulder. "I wanna have your bisexual babies!" he half shouted. The cafeteria fell into a deadly silence.

"This will only be awkward if we let it be awkward" said Harry while struggling to get Chris off of him. "Chris you are making it awkward!"

Kurt strolled towards them with his diva power walk and his bitch face on. He grabbed Chris by the ear and pulled. Hard.

"Ow, ow, ow" moaned Chris in pain, Kurt let go satisfied with the distance and grabbed Harry by the tie, pulling him towards the exit decisively.

"Blaine!" he snapped when his friend stayed frozen at the table. Blaine hurried after them; Kurt could be scary when he wanted.

Wes and David stared after their friend while shaking their heads.

"We lost him" declared Wes.

"I am suddenly thankful we don't have rehearsal today" muttered David.

"We should" said Wes with a frown. "We have that inner competition with the Robins soon."

"Relax Wes, we have been beating them for years now" said David shrugging. "Their club was practically disbanded this year and we'll have time to practice when we come back from the holidays… besides, do you really want to call Kurt and tell him he has to come back?"

"I guess we could use a break" decided Wes quickly.

IIIII

Harry watched in amusement as Kurt stared at the stores in excitement and Blaine stared at everything in amazement. Blaine and Kurt had immediately decided to use the rest of the day for a shopping expedition. It felt great to not be in the pitch. His muscles ached, but they seemed to be recovering from the abuse he had been submitted them to lately.

"Blaine" he called when the boy seemed to be distracted by a particularly shiny thing. Kurt had entered the store already and was harassing a poor girl into getting him what he wanted.

"Sorry" he muttered with a blush. "I am usually too tired by this time to notice things."

Harry nodded with a small smile. "I wanted to talk to you" for a moment Blaine panicked thinking that Harry was not feeling as comfortable with the arrangement as he had let on. "I want you to promise me that you won't act like you owe us anything."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You are Kurt's best friend, and you are becoming a good friend to me, I don't want you to feel compelled to act differently around us because you think you need to thank us" Harry stared as Kurt waved from the inside of a store. "Don't let Kurt or me change or influence any part of you ok? You don't have to tone it down or agree with us on everything."

Blaine smiled. "I promise... I thanked Kurt, but I haven't..."

"There's no need" interrupted Harry while giving him a shoulder squeeze. "Be yourself around us and we'll consider it even. Now let's go make sure Kurt doesn't buy the whole store."

"Harry" says Blaine firmly. "I am going to thank you and you are going to accept it, because that's part of who I am. I am polite, not that you know what that means."

Harry laughed.

"So thank you, for being understanding and patient and for giving me a second chance" said Blaine firmly.

"You're welcome" said Harry almost laughing again at the satisfied look on the younger boy's face.

IIIII

Harry was already regretting the previous conversation. They had been inside the store for two hours and the only decision they had agreed on was the type of duvet they would get. By 'they' he meant Kurt and Blaine.

"Absolutely not... are you mad!" half screamed Kurt at Blaine, who had his arms crossed and didn't seem ready to let Kurt have his way. "Sorry that came out wrong, have you been abducted and experimented on? Because that could explain your inability to match colors! Harry back me up!"

"Oh! Because matching blue with a different shade of blue is so difficult! And since when do white and blue don't match! Harry, tell him that they match!" ordered Blaine in the same tone.

"I already said that I am not taking sides" replied Harry monotonously while texting. The girl gave him a sympathetic smile when Blaine and Kurt where busy glaring at him. They returned to their argument when he didn't contribute anything else.

"Your boyfriends seem pretty intense" said the girl, while taking a seat behind the register. Harry raised his eyes from his phone to stare at her in surprise. "Don't worry. I think it's pretty hot."

He was too tired to explain to her that he was only in a relationship with one of them. That the other one was his boyfriend's roommate and ex-gay mentor (they had both agreed that the label just put unnecessary pressure and strain on both of them and dropped it), now best friend and that yes, they all slept in the same bed, but did not _sleep_ together. Or that as a matter of fact, since he started dating Kurt he had become for all intents and purposes celibate.

He missed sex, sex was great, sex was awesome and his boyfriend was miles away from being close to ready...

He sighed wistfully.

"Ok you two, that's enough!" Harry finally snapped after another fifteen minutes. "In the interest of getting out of the store today, we'll take the blue one" he said and before Blaine could start accusing him of favoritism he added. "And you can pick your own set of sheets and a duvet cover, we'll just rotate them."

He had been accused of taking Kurt's side at least five times, which didn't make sense since he kept repeating he wasn't going to take sides, which apparently, was taking a side. Even if he had, it was only fair for him to take Kurt's side since he was his boyfriend. He wisely did not bring that up, because apparently Blaine did have a bitchy side, one that he simply didn't want to anger.

Blaine seemed satisfied with the arrangement and went to find something different. The white duvet with blue edges he had been furiously defending forgotten. Kurt followed to ensure that he didn't pick anything hideous. Harry groaned, trying to get his head around the new aspect of the duvet war that escaped his understanding. Another fifteen minutes passed before they returned with their hands full.

Blaine had picked his set alright. He also had hypoallergenic pillows with foam memory. Exactly the same ones Kurt had, which made Harry wonder why they bothered when he ended up being the pillow anyways. They had also grabbed a matching set for the single bed in the room. Harry didn't bother to wonder what possible explanation they had for that, it was not like Blaine was going to be using it.

Among other miscellaneous objects they picked, because they 'must have them' was a tall lamp, cushions, picture frames and a bunch of decorative stuff that Harry didn't care about. He wanted to get out, if he had to buy the whole goddamn store to do it, then so be it. Absently, he couldn't help but compare the two of them to a pair of birds collecting shiny stuff for their nest. He didn't say it out loud of course. He was bored out of his mind, not stupid.

"Common Blaine, Harry can get all this in the car. I saw a scarf with my name on our way here" Kurt said with an authoritative air. He grabbed Blaine's hand and didn't give him time to think about it.

He paid and wondered if the girl was right and he somehow entered a relationship with Kurt _and_ Blaine. He put everything into the car and texted Kurt to find out where they had holed up now. He was pretty sure he had a day of carrying bags ahead. For a moment he sulked in self-pity about how so far, this was the highlight of his week.

When he saw Blaine and Kurt laughing, with matching pairs of pink hats, his bad mood was suddenly gone.

IIIII

"We need to talk" said Kurt as Harry entered the room.

Ambush! Ambush! Retreat! A voice inside Harry's head screamed. Huh, and Hermione thought that his survival instinct was dead. It was totally still there, just very lazy.

"Ok..." he said with a frown, staring at the two boys sitting on their bed.

"We think you should move in with us after the break" said Blaine with a decisive air. Kurt nodded. Harry wondered if he had been longer in the shower that he had expected, because from the way they acted, it seemed a topic they had discussed in between them relentlessly.

"It has come to our attention that you spend a lot of time sneaking around to get here and to get out before hall monitors start their rounds" continued Kurt. "We feel it would be beneficial for you to move in with us. There's a room at the end of the hall that it's empty. It's meant to be used by three students at least... I know because I wanted it and apparently having an extensive collection of clothes was not enough to get it."

"You are risking a lot by coming to sleep here every night and I don't feel alright letting you do that for me" explained Blaine, steering the conversation back into track.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "But it was ok when Kurt sneaked to get in my room or when I did it for him?"

"It was different; after we almost got caught you had permissions slips for every day of the week, so technically we weren't breaking any rules" pointed out Kurt.

Harry stared at their resolute faces as they went on and on about why they had to move in together. Five minutes into the talk, Harry had figured out their game. Blaine was all about emotional blackmail, taking the blame for things, while making it seem that Harry would be a horrible person for not going along with the idea. Kurt was all about practicality, saying how much easier life would be for all of them.

He didn't let his eyes linger on their joined hands. Or the slight shaking that Blaine's left leg was doing or Kurt's compulsively fixing his hair every forty-seven seconds on the dot.

Yes, they were listing a bunch of logical reasons as to why Harry had to move in with them, but they weren't telling him the main one. They finished their ranting and looked at him with hopeful eyes. It was like saying no to a puppy and a kitten.

He knew he had more experience with relationships with boys (and/or girls) that the two of them combined. He knew, despite his constant reassurances on the topic, that Kurt was intimidated by his past. He knew where they were heading to and for one moment he wanted to tell them. If only to avoid the excruciating dance that the two of them were going to have to go through before making peace with the idea.

However, Blaine's blush was adorable and Kurt's constantly biting his lips was not unwelcomed. He decided it was better if they came to the conclusion on their own. He'll just sit back and let things run their course for once.

"I'll talk to administration in the morning. I think I can get everything done then, since the day after I need to go to the airport. Are you still going to drop me?"

"Of course I am!" Kurt sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

"Same" said Harry. "But it's just for a short time, and then when I get back we can move things from one room to the other… so Blaine, what are your plans?"

"My parents decided that after the 'incident' it would be better if we go to Chicago and visit my sister there. My brother might drop by, he's living in California at the moment" shrugged Blaine. "But I don't know. Cooper is not very reliable."

IIIII

Being the last day they could spend together and being exempt from football/fencing practice and Warblers rehearsal, Harry and Kurt were utilizing their time quite productively.

"Mmm" moaned Kurt arching towards him. "Do that again" he ordered.

"Bossy" said Harry warmly, nibbling the same spot just under Kurt's ear and receiving the same response.

Kurt's hands couldn't seem to decide where to stay. They roamed around Harry's back freely, enjoying the defined muscles he could feel through the fabric, they buried in Harry's hair, held onto his arms and it wasn't enough. Kurt wanted to feel more. The stupid uniform kept getting in the way of everything… maybe he could slip his hands inside the shirt and…

"Hey Kurt, are you… oh my God!" yelled Blaine, accidentally slamming the door shut in surprise. He turned around blushing furiously.

"Shit" said Kurt shoving Harry away, while his boyfriend groaned in protest.

"Are you clothed?" asked Blaine in a very tiny voice, almost afraid of the answer.

"No, we're naked" said Harry sarcastically and almost laughed when he spotted the tip of Blaine's ear reddening and watched his frantic attempts to open the door, which seemed to be winning the battle.

"Harry!" snapped Kurt. "He's joking, we're fully clothed."

"I don't know you, but underneath the clothes I am naked" said Harry letting himself fall defeated against the mattress. Blaine slowly peeked over his shoulder. Once he was reassured everybody in the room was indeed dressed he turned with a dejected expression.

"I sleep there" he said in a whiny tone.

"Eh…" said Kurt awkwardly, because it did seem a bit inconsiderate to make out on _their_ bed.

"Fine, can we use that one instead?" asked Harry pointing to Blaine's bed.

"But… that's my bed" said Blaine frowning.

"Blaine, you can't have your cake and eat it too" said Harry exasperated, Kurt hit his chest.

"Like you are trying to right now? We won't make out on this bed or your bed anymore" said Kurt. "We are moving soon and we'll have an extra one then."

"Thank you" said Blaine relieved. The two friends continued to pointedly not look at each other. Harry laughed.

"Alright Kurt let's go out, before the two of you start to discretely try to kick the other out of the room and it turns into a bloody battle" said Harry standing up. Both boys gave him looks of reproach. "Fine, before you both try to politely leave the room for the other; I keep forgetting you guys are 'nice' people" he amended rolling his eyes.

Kurt smiled in a resigned manner, grabbing Harry's hand. "You live with savages… I'll see you later Blaine."

"Aren't you going to grab your jacket or wallet" Blaine frowned puzzled, while Kurt blushed mortified, hurrying his pace and pulling Harry, hoping he would be able to stop him before it was too…

"Let's go out is sometimes code for let's go have a heavy petting session at our secret spot" said Harry with a smirk over his shoulder and Blaine closed his eyes, hiding his face behind his hands.

"I didn't need to know that" he settled for saying with strained politeness.

"No, what you really don't need to know is that Kurt… ow!" yelped Harry when his boyfriend stepped on his foot. Hard.

"Oh, I am sorry sweetie" said Kurt through gritted teeth and pushed his foot harder. "Is there anything you want to add?" Harry laughed, finding Kurt's scary glare adorable.

"Has he always been this inappropriate?" asked Blaine puzzled. "I could swear he was more obnoxious than inappropriate."

"It sneaks up on you doesn't it?" asked Kurt throwing Harry another glare for good measure.

"You're cute" Harry said kissing his nose and walking into the hallway.

"Cute!" yelled Kurt marching after him. "I give you my best bitch glare and you say cute!"

"And hot" added Harry. Blaine shook his head, closing the door and decided to forget the last few minutes of his life.

By the time they came back they both seemed to have gone back to normal, slightly clingier to each other, but normal enough. Harry and Kurt fell asleep first, since they had an early morning and for a moment he considered going to his bed and let them be. However Harry opened one eye and shifted from his position spooning Kurt, to his back. Automatically Kurt rearranged to fit around his side, one leg curling over Harry's tight and with a relieved sigh, Blaine made himself comfortable.

"Night Harry" he said, clinging to him and trying not to think of how hard it would be to not have this brand of comfort available during the break.

IIIII

"This is nice" said Harry while walking next to Kurt. He had his right arm around his boyfriend's waist and was using his left to pull his luggage.

"What? Our last moments together until we have an ocean between us?" asked Kurt with a sulky air.

"Having you drop me at the airport" said Harry ignoring the tone.

Kurt smiled. "I am dropping my boyfriend at the airport… it sounds so grown up."

"Something is bothering you, I can tell" said Harry while they sat on the small coffee shop that overlooked at the runway.

Kurt nodded, poking his uneaten muffin. "I am very jealous, I've never even been on a plane and here you are about to leave the country. The idea you are going to go so far away, it's a bit daunting… I always known I am a small town boy, but it has never felt that way until now. I am dropping you in the airport so you can go to _London_… it's like… we're from completely different worlds; Columbus is the farthest distance I've been from home and I just… my world seems suddenly very small compared to yours."

"Kurt" said Harry with endless affection. "That just means that I get to take you to see the world someday. I would love to show you around London, Rome or New York, even Paris if you want. I've traveled Kurt, but I feel comfortable in this little world of yours because you are in it and eventually what you see as 'my world' will be ours."

"I hate and love that you always manage to make everything into a romantic moment out of a movie" said Kurt with a smile.

"I'll do my best to become an awkward teenager with no sense of tact" said Harry smirking.

"Don't you dare" laughed Kurt. With a quick check of his mobile, Harry sighed.

"I need to go now…"

"Hey, you owe me a dramatic kiss full of promises" said Kurt with a smile. It would have worked better closer to the gate, but there was nobody else in the café except for one bored staff member and it seemed like a safe place to do it.

Harry knew Kurt wasn't as comfortable with public displays of affection, so he took advantage of the request and kissed Kurt deeply, one hand holding his waist and the other the back of his neck. He applied enough pressure so that Kurt's lips parted and lazily traced his boyfriend's lips, committing everything to memory and trying to figure out how to survive 2 weeks apart.

They separated and after a moment to collect themselves, left the café and the shocked employee.

"I'll call you every second I am free" said Harry before the security point. "I am going to miss you luv" he finished drinking in every feature that made Kurt, Kurt.

"I feel so silly" said Kurt with watery eyes. "But I don't want to say goodbye to you… I am never going to say goodbye to you Harry."

"I will be happy if we never say goodbye to each other" said Harry hugging him tightly. Kurt nodded pleased. "I'll see you soon."

"Soon…" said Kurt, forcing himself to leave the safety of his boyfriend's arms. Harry kissed him chastely once in the lips and once in the forehead, before walking away.

They kept eye contact until the last possible second and Kurt sighed, feeling a lot colder all the sudden. He missed the warm body that was supposed to be attached to his side. He stayed around for a few minutes, selfishly wishing a snow storm would start and force Harry's plane to stay.

With a sulky move he went to his car, ready to be a total killjoy for the rest of the day. He smiled however when he read Harry's text.

'_Miss you already… I think I am systematically sucking the happiness of the people around me; I will start telling children Santa is not real to make us all equally miserable if people continue to look so fucking cheerful.'_

'_Amendment to the plan: During turbulence, I will tell them we hit a reindeer.'_

Kurt smile didn't leave him for a while.

IIIII

"Care to explain the drastic change of hearts?" asked Wes during lunch. David rolled his eyes, he had told Wes to leave the subject alone, but of course his friend was too stubborn to listen to reason.

"The change of hearts about what?" asked Blaine and looked at his plate, was this about the pasta?

"You were full of rants and ready to start a witch hunt when Kurt started to date Harry, and now you're like their biggest supporter" said Wes suspiciously. "I know what he did for you was pretty decent, but I don't get it."

Blaine poked his food. "I was wrong, I realized I was wrong and did the mature thing and owned up to that."

"Blaine" insisted Wes.

"You remember you used to make fun of my non-crush on the mystery guy?" asked Blaine finally. "You stopped and started poking fun at me with Kurt instead."

"Oh" said David with wide eyes. "Potter is the guy that talked to you that day isn't he?"

"Yeah" said Blaine laughing. "I am such a jerk, Harry was nice to me, a complete stranger and I always wanted to thank that guy for pushing me out of my funk. Then it turns out the guy I've been judging that person all along."

David chuckled. "I am sorry, but this is bringing back memories of stalking all the sport teams to figure out who was the guy that talked to you that day."

Blaine groaned. "Don't remind me. That was very embarrassing."

"You're ok with Harry and Kurt dating then?" asked Wes.

"Yeah, they balance each other and I think Kurt could use somebody like Harry in his life, he laughs more and he's happy" Blaine shrugged.

Wes and David exchanged a look, before shaking their heads. Blaine had clammed up and there was no way of getting anything out of him now. They continued their lunch, moving towards a different topic.

"Now that's settled" said David with a pointed look at Wes. "Can you tell me what the hell happened _that_ night?"

"Ah…" trailed off Blaine. "I got pretty drunk too; I have vague recollections at most of what happened… I think you tried to lick Kurt at some point"

David stared at Blaine and then at Wes. "I did?"

"Yeah" said Wes frowning. "And Blaine was convinced he was going to drop out of high school and be an artist."

"Oh, I remember you banging a squeaky gavel and demanding we all drink in an orderly manner" said David.

The silence that followed was awkward.

"Why did I want to lick Kurt?" asked David frowning. "It makes no sense…"

"I don't know, monkey sees, monkey does" said Blaine shrugging. "And I remember Kurt and Harry spending most of the night licking salt from each other… even after the salt and tequila ran out."

"Let's just agree never to drink with them again" said Wes rubbing his temples. "I don't even remember how everything started."

Neither of the other two occupants on the table could give him an answer. After paying for the check and exiting, they all drove away in different directions, going to celebrate their holidays with their families.

IIIII

Shaking his coat and hair from the snow, he rang the bell. The door opened immediately after.

"Harry! It's so great to see you!" said Andromeda smiling.

"Hi Andy" he said smiling and hugging her. "Where's my little…"

"Uncle Harry!" yelled a small ball of energy. "You're here! You're here!" yelled Teddy jumping up and down.

"There he is!" said Harry and lifted him from the floor. "Oh wow, you are too big to be carried anymore!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Hi Harry" said Remus smiling at them.

"Remus, Tonks" said Harry smiling at them and giving them one armed hugs. "It's great to see you guys."

"How was your flight dear?" asked Andromeda.

"Not too bad" said Harry with a smirk that made everybody but Teddy wary. "But I am not allowed to fly on British Airlines for a few months."

"Of course" said Remus with a sigh, while Tonks laughed.

"Did you drop your things home?" asked Tonks retreating to the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Yes please!" said Harry while they all moved to the living room. "I didn't really fancy going on the tube with my luggage" said Harry putting Teddy down and taking his coat off.

"You know you could stay here" said Andromeda pursing her lips.

"You'd never let me get away with my free spirited ways" said Harry with a wink.

"But you aren't that free spirited anymore, are you Harry dear?" replied the woman without missing a bit. "I heard you got a boyfriend, I am sure he would have plenty to say if you were to…"

"Remus!" said Harry immediately in an accusing tone.

"She had chocolate" said the man while drinking his new cup of tea.

"Traitor" muttered Harry and stuck his tongue out to her. "I have a boyfriend and you don't, he's hot and young and perfect. You're just a jealous old h-a-g…"

Andromeda laughed loudly, while Teddy looked confused at the interactions around him.

"What she does have is a husband" said a new voice. "Harry, how are you?"

"Hey Ted" said Harry moving to shake his hand and hug him.

"Andy, dear, did you heard what Harry say? You can't let him win, go out there and find yourself a boyfriend immediately" he ordered while sitting next to the woman, who continued to laugh.

"We could use a gardener" she said with a smirk on her lips.

"Iugh!" said Tonks carrying a cup of tea. "Seriously mom, don't be disgusting!"

They all laughed at her distraught expression and proceeded to catch up, while Harry sat on the floor playing with Teddy and smiling at the people in the room. Dinner was an informal affair, with take out and more conversation, mixed with digs at Harry's love life and questions about Kurt and his friends.

"I'll see you all tomorrow at lunch" said Harry once Teddy had been put to bed and the jet lag caught up with him.

"Here's your coat" said Andromeda disapprovingly. "But I couldn't find your scarf, what did you do with it Harry?"

"I left it in Ohio" he responded with a guilty grin.

"I am sure it's being used to its full potential there" she said sarcastically.

IIIII

"Finn no!" said Kurt slapping his hand with a wooden spoon. "I said you are not allowed in the kitchen until everything is ready."

"Listen to your brother honey" said Carole laughing.

"Kurt phone, it's for you! You-know-who!" called Burt.

"Out of my way Finn!" yelled Kurt running out of the kitchen and almost making Finn fall in the process, an impressive feat considering their height and weight difference. He quickly grabbed the phone from his father hand and answered breathlessly. "Harry?"

"What's up buttercup?"

Kurt laughed. "You are being ridiculous again."

"I know, I tried to reach your phone, but no luck there" said Harry with obvious affection.

"One sec…" said Kurt and put the phone against his chest. "Finn! Did you grab my phone to play angry birds!"

"Sorry!"

"I will kill you later!" yelled Kurt.

"How are the holidays on your side?" asked Harry with a chuckle.

"Pretty good, just making dinner…" he twirled the cord of the phone, while they updated each other on their celebrations.

He giggled and flirted with his boyfriend, completely forgetting about his dad in the room, or the dinner he had been preparing moments before, or how he was supposed to be angry at Finn. Thankfully, Carole took over and nothing was lost. He stayed on the line for almost an hour and a half, before his boyfriend yawned.

"I have to go" said Harry with another yawn. "It's quite late here, just wanted to call you to wish you a happy Christmas and tell you I got you a kick ass present for when I am back."

"I got you a pretty perfect gift if I do say so myself" laughed Kurt. "Have a good night!"

"Have fun with your family… miss you loads, but I'll call you tomorrow" said Harry and after delaying the call for a while, they finally hung up.

IIIII

"Hey lovely" said Harry smiling.

"Harry!" excitedly greeted him Kurt.

"New Year here is going to be in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!" he said at the same time as cheerful voices called from far away and fireworks went into the night.

Kurt laughed, wishing him a happy new year, thrilled they had been able to share it.

"Call me for my side too" ordered Kurt.

"Will do" agreed Harry and had to end the conversation sooner that he would have liked because of all the fireworks. He quickly made calls to Hermione, Luna and the Weasleys, sending a quick email to the rest of his friends to congratulate them and after a moment of hesitation, he sent one to Blaine too.

Finally Harry stared at the ground in front of him, hands in his pockets and ignored the snow falling over him. "Happy New Year, mom, dad..."

He stared at them for a while longer. He had spent the night bringing them up to date about his life in Dalton, how his friends were, his boyfriend and everything he felt like sharing. He drove for the rest of the night, stopping at a small bed and breakfast on the way to sleep a few hours and carried on, until he finally found himself staring at his first home.

"She's a beauty ain't she?" asked a comforting voice.

"That she is" whispered Harry reverentially and turned to the man, hugging him for a few seconds and soaking the unique brand of comfort, before asking. "How are you Hagrid?"

**- Flashback -**

"_Look, I might be 11, but I am not stupid" said Harry craning his neck upwards to look at the towering man with a bored expression. "I don't know who you are or anything about this fancy school of yours, but I think it's time for you to leave."_

_He slammed the door closed and reentered the house._

"_Who was that?" yelled a woman's voice from the kitchen._

"_Some weird guy" yelled Harry back._

"_Oh… was he selling something?"_

"_Yeah, empty promises and a bunch of crap" mumbled Harry._

"_Have you finished your chores boy!" yelled the woman when she failed to receive a response. Harry sighed._

**- End Flashback -**

"Harry! You are finally here!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry for the delay" said Harry with a winning smirk, returning the hug gladly. "'Sup G-man?" asked Harry with a cheeky tilt of his head.

"Sit Harry" said the man narrowing his eyes. "We have plenty to discuss… have you given more thought about where you are going to study?"

"Here we go" said Harry rolling his eyes, but his smile didn't waver.

"Oh shush you old geese" said Dumbledore. "We have more interesting things to talk about, Harry, I hear you are dating…"

"His name is Kurt" said Harry with a resigned air, while he was forced to take a sit at the table and a bowl of lemon drops was placed in front of him.

"I want to know all there is to know about it, how did you two met?" asked Dumbledore eagerly.

Harry smiled and started talking.

IIIII

"So" said Rachel clapping her hands once. "How are things going with Harry?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, looking at Kurt for support, but for once Kurt really wanted to be the obnoxious person in the room talking endlessly about his happy, perfect love life.

"Oh, where do I start" he sighed dramatically, hugging a pillow. "He's amazing and he makes _me_ feel amazing."

Rachel smiled brightly, gushing in all the right places and even pulling a reluctant Mercedes into the conversation.

"You know what's the best part?" asked Kurt with a spoonful of low fat ice cream half way to his mouth.

"Apart from everything?" asked Rachel.

"I love that despite being very easy going, Harry is mature and grounded" said Kurt wistfully. "I say this with all the love in the world, but all the relationships in glee are messed up in some way or another and full of drama. This thing with Harry it's free of baggage, but it stills makes me feel all those emotions that you're supposed to feel. It's safe in the good way where you don't question how solid you are, but still passionate and intense. Can you believe we haven't even had a proper fight or broke into a spontaneous rendition of a song to express our feelings?"

Rachel and Mercedes looked confused.

"I know" said Kurt, it had taken him a while to get his head around that too.

"Not even once?" asked Rachel frowning.

"Nop" said Kurt giggling.

"Then how do you… I don't get it" said Rachel biting her lip.

"We talk" said Kurt solemnly.

"You talk" repeated Mercedes skeptically.

"Yeah, when we have an issue with something, we talk" reaffirmed Kurt.

"And it works?" asked Mercedes.

"Better than singing" nodded Kurt. "The resolution is far quicker and makes the whole being a couple in a relationship easier."

The three of them sat in silence for a while.

"I don't get it" said Rachel and Kurt smiled to himself, grabbing another spoonful of ice-cream.

IIIII

Kurt stopped the circling motion against his face when he saw his phone screen light up. He smiled at the picture. Harry and his friend had a tendency to randomly snapping pictures of each other. This one had been taken by Ron and it melted Kurt a little every time he saw it. He and Harry were on the ratty purple couch, with Kurt leaning against his boyfriend's back, reading his Vogue, while Harry was pressing a distracted kiss to his temple, eyes never leaving his book.

"Hi honey, isn't it a bit late for you?" he answered while cleaning his hands of the excess moisturiser.

"You're pretty" said Harry in a rough voice. "Boy pretty, not girl pretty, but you're pretty…"

Kurt's lip twitched. "Are you drunk Harry?"

"For realz" was his reply.

Kurt laughed. "Oh honey, I don't even want to imagine how much you had to drink to get there."

"Didn't drink tequila" said Harry proudly. "It won't taste good unless I lick you…"

"Right" said Kurt blushing furiously at the reminder.

"Shhhhh" said Harry. "They're looking for me" he whispered.

"Who is looking for you?" asked Kurt deciding to see how drunk-Harry behaved.

He had told him about the party he was attending with his friends and Kurt had absently wondered how it would go. Harry had told him the Gryffindor gatherings were on a complete different level than what he did in Ohio, mostly because the alcohol was more easily to access and people's tolerance were on par with his own. Also, since he didn't have to remain coherent enough to drive anywhere or take care of somebody, he was letting loose.

"Them" said Harry quietly. "I'm hiding… I don't wanna do body shots."

"Oh" said Kurt not sure how to feel. "Where are you hiding?"

"Closet" said Harry, seemingly unaware of why Kurt laughed.

"How drunk are you?" asked Kurt.

"Reaaaaally drunk" said Harry.

"Your voice sounds strange, rougher, but not slurred" pointed out Kurt.

"I have excellent diction" said Harry proudly. "Even drunk…"

"Of course you do" said Kurt patronizingly.

"I do" protested Harry. "Mamihlapinatapai" he said clearly. "See? Totally rocking my diction…"

"Mami what?" asked Kurt.

"Mamihlapinatapai, it's Yaghan language… it's kind of translated as 'a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other will offer something that they both desire but are unwilling to suggest or offer themselves'" finished Harry. "Professor D told me about it a long time ago, and Professor D knows everything, he's like a person who knows it all and he lived in Tierra del Fuego for a few years learning Yaghan… he's an anthropologist, and he knows it all."

"You're a talkative drunk" said Kurt smiling fondly.

"And you're a licky drunk, you lick stuff" said Harry with a sulky tone. "But's ok, I like your tongue…"

"Gaga, Harry please don't go there" said Kurt blushing again.

"But I do, your tongue…"

"There you are!" said a new voice. "Bloody hell! Who gave you your phone? Harry give me your phone!"

"Nuh!" said Harry petulantly and Kurt could hear the sounds of a scuffle going on. "I need to tell Kurt what I like about his tongue!"

"Fuck, Harry did you call your boyfriend while drunk!" asked the voice closer than before.

"Yeah! Because he's pretty and has a nice tongue" said Harry loudly.

Kurt slowly sank on the bed, trying desperately to will himself to hang up, but unable to do it. Oh please let him never meet this particular friend of Harry.

"Harry" said the person awkwardly. "I think you're going to regret this in the morning, why don't you give me the phone and I'll give you more tequila?"

"I told you I don't want tequila! Because Kurt's not here and he taste like a superhero" said Harry and there were more sounds of a struggle for the phone.

"How about whiskey? I'll give you fire whiskey" said the guy finally. "Don't you miss it? I bet they don't have it in Ohio."

"Kurt's in Ohio" said Harry.

"Harry, honey" said Kurt. "Why don't you give the phone to your friend and we can talk later, when you're sober."

"Ok" said Harry. "But you're still in Ohio right?"

"Yes, I am still in Ohio" said Kurt.

"Ok, here Neville, Kurt says I should give you my phone. I'm going to go to sleep on your bed" there was an awkward silence for a second, before somebody started talking on the phone.

"So, I guess you're Kurt" said the guy with an amused tone.

"Neville?"

"Yeah, don't worry; I'll keep an eye on Harry. I've never seen him being a clingy drunk before and can't say I want to see it again" said Neville.

"Thanks I guess" said Kurt deciding not to answer Harry's drunk calls again.

"Eh… Harry just yelled at me to tell you that I am straight and wait a sec, I can't understand what he's saying… Potter! I am not saying that!... Why do you mean why? Because I am talking to a complete stranger!" Neville sighed. "I'll tell him to call you once he's sober. Bye…"

"Sure" said Kurt and stared at his phone.

Well, that was interesting.

**- End Chapter 12 -**

**So, as I say poll for the pairing on my profile. It will be open until the 19/06 and I'll get in touch with the winner then.**

**The Big Purple Book of Untold Stories will be published tomorrow at . However you can find it on my tumblr account today. **

**thebigpurplebook dot tumblr dot com**

**I am accepting prompts and request. Go as wild as you want to go! I am thinking of doing a chapter with magic, since I am feeling nostalgic.**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**


	13. Apologies, Brooches and Blackouts

**Thanks to the 123 people that voted! ****Poll is closed, we have a name.**

**I know I am not the first to write a Kurt/Harry/Blaine pairing, but let me be the first to officially welcome _Klarry_ to the fandom.**

**More than one person prompted the name Klarry, but the first one to do it was Love of GLEEK. So congrats! You get to either read the next 4 chapters of CL (14-17), check out my draft for future fics or a oneshot.**

**If you go to my blog, you will be able to see my avatar or the image for the fic in high definition. My best friend did it for me to celebrate that we have a name and I'll be bugging her for more!**

**IIIII**

**I'll see you at 876 reviews or 26/06. **

**Only 2 more chapters before the deal expires.**

**IIIII****  
**

**Chapter 13**

_Apologies, Brooches and Blackouts_

Harry groaned when he felt the familiar trouble in his temples and the strange feeling in his mouth. He quickly made an assessment. Where was he? He smelled the pillow and smiled despite the pain. It had been a while since he woke up in his Gryffindor bed.

Clothes? Yes, thank God.

Strange pains in his body? He stretched, only his neck hurt, not bad.

Recollection of last night events?

"Watch this" whispered Seamus to Neville over a strong cup of coffee. Neville raised his tea to his lips and blew gently.

Harry's eyes flew open.

"No" he said in horror. "Oh no, no, no, no…" he said stumbling out of bed and diving towards the table. With clumsy movements he grabbed his phone and stared.

His call history mocked him. One call to Kurt Hummel at 2:14 am.

"Shit" said Harry dropping his head in despair against the table and treading his hands over his hair. "Shit, shit, shit…"

"There, there" said Seamus poking him with his foot.

"We locked our phones" Harry said in despair. "We locked them!"

"Oh yeah, about that, I took yours out before we did that" said Seamus perching on the bed.

"What?" asked Harry wincing at how loud his voice sounded to his own ears. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see if you had any good blackmail material there" Seamus said shrugging. "I'm disappointed in you, there weren't any dirty pictures or even sexts. You're losing style man."

"I called my boyfriend drunk out of my ass!" said Harry angrily.

Neville shifted uncomfortably. "For what's worth, I think you mostly talked about his tongue."

"Uh, tell me more" said Seamus excitedly.

"Please kill me now" Harry said crawling back into the bed.

"Oh, he went face first into the mattress" Neville said with a wince.

"It couldn't have been that bad Harry" said Seamus. "Not face first against the mattress bad."

Harry concentrated, trying to grasp the exact words he used and what he told Kurt. Groveling for forgiveness was so much easier if you know what to grovel for.

_You're pretty. Boy pretty, not girl pretty, but you're pretty. _Ok, that wasn't too bad, he was being complimentary.

_It won't taste good unless I lick you. _And that was bad; he was being inappropriate, but not too inappropriate thank God.

_I have excellent diction, even drunk._ Not bad and the truth, he did have an excellent diction.

_You're a licky drunk, you lick stuff, but's ok, I like your tongue. _That might have been oversharing.

_I need to tell Kurt what I like about his tongue. _Oh please let him not have told him. He didn't, that was the point where he handed over his phone and started to go back to the dorm, and he yelled at Neville to reassure Kurt he was straight and…

"Oh God" he said grabbing the pillow and putting it over his head. "Neville…"

"I didn't relay the second part of your message" said his friend.

"Thank you" sighed Harry relieved.

"But I would like to say it is very uncomfortable to know what I now know" said Neville with a blush.

"What do you know?" asked Seamus insistently. "Is it good?"

"Seamus, shut up" Harry said turning around. "Sorry for being such a buzz-kill yesterday Nev…"

"It's alright, it was quite interesting seeing you as a clingy drunk" laughed Neville.

"Was I that bad?" asked Harry massaging his temples.

"You spent most of the night telling me how much you missed Kurt, and how he was awesome and flexible, and how you were frustrated that you knew those things but…" Neville said amused.

"Ok!" said Harry loudly interrupting him. "I think that's enough sharing for today."

He remembered spending a good portion of the night complaining to Neville how he hadn't had sex or any kind of release from anything but his own hand in almost three months; the last time being a week before he heard Kurt singing. His friend had been uncomfortable and secretly impressed. He knew deep down Harry was a romantic at heart. If he had so quickly decided to focus all his energy on this Kurt guy, then he obviously felt strongly about him.

He might complain about it, but he knew Harry would be happy to endure his 'celibacy' for as long as he had a reason to. Even drunk out of his mind he had escaped Romilda and the rest of the Gryffindor girls like they had the plague when they hadn't taken no for an answer at their constant body shot proposals. Neville might not be as promiscuous and easy going as Seamus and Harry were, but he knew perfectly well what body shots with a girl like that meant.

There was a heavy silence in the room and Neville set his cup down. He could taste the tension in the air.

"Speaking of sharing" started Seamus casually. "It was very decent of you to let us know that you were coming, I mean, bordering on nice."

"Seamus" said Neville almost in a begging tone.

"No Neville, I think we gave him the space he wanted" he said with a furious expression. "I mean, a year and a half is enough time for our friend here to give us a call, say 'hey, how are you, I moved to fucking middle of nowhere, but I am alive. I'll send you some rocks, peace out.' But not even that, after 5 years of friendship we didn't even earn the right for a phone call!"

"Seamus, can we just…"

"Not even a fucking bloody call!" yelled Seamus. "You turned 16 and you disappeared, nobody knew where you were, how you were, how you were copping… and we, Neville and me, _your friends_, kept looking, we called everybody there was to call! The teachers, our friends, fuck, we started calling the hospitals and the police thinking something might have happened to you! I get it, life's a bitch and you wanted to leave, that I get, I really do Harry, but you could have told us. You _should_ have told us you were moving away, that you weren't even in the country if only for our fucking peace of mind!"

"But, oh, it's all a-ok because you sent a letter" said Seamus with a grandiose tone of voice and a sarcastic laugh. "I am nothing but full of sympathy for all the crap you had to go through in your life Harry. And yeah, most of the time you were alone, but this time, this time you had us and I wanted to be there for you. So Neville, forgive me if I feel a little bit cynical when my best friend moved all the way to fucking Ohio and left us behind without a second thought... I know loyalty is not in our house motto, but I assumed it was implied and everybody else might be happy to pretend you are still the Gryffindor golden boy, but I know the truth… and the truth is that you are a coward and you ran away."

Seamus stood up and left, slamming the door shut and Harry didn't react, staring at the ceiling of his bed.

"He's right you know" said Neville. "Not about everything, but… we deserved better than that."

"I know" Harry said closing his eyes.

"He's hurt… I am hurt, we both are, because you left us here" said Neville in a calm collected voice. "You were able to just walk away from all this, from our friendship and Hogwarts. Hogwarts Harry! Your home… you left and started over on the other side of the world and the worst part is that you are happy. You seem, sound and look happy. Surrounded by what sounds like great friends and in love with who I assume is a great person, and we? We got left behind and we miss you, but it doesn't seem to matter to you at all… and you're supposed to be the good guy Harry, the loyal friend that doesn't give his back to people."

"I couldn't stay Neville, I tried, I wanted to, but I couldn't have stayed. Wanting was not enough to make me stay" said Harry closing his eyes, a different kind of pain filling him.

"I get it Harry, if anything I get it better than anybody" Neville said. "And I forgive you for being a selfish jerk, because you were a selfish jerk in the exact moment you deserved to be one, but please let us back in, give us a call every once in a while, write to us, I don't know, send Seamus inappropriate pictures of your hook ups."

"I…"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't do hook ups anymore… see? That's new for us; we never got to see you being serious about somebody. Hell, you were dating Cedric in secret and we had to hear it from him…"

"_He_ called it dating?" asked Harry with a snort. "It had more fucking than it had dating."

"True as that might be… he seemed pretty torn about the whole thing" said Neville with a sympathetic air. "He begged us for a way to contact you, literally begged. But we didn't have one and I guess it was a good thing, because I think I would have given in."

"You are a good friend Nev" Harry said sitting on the bed and giving him a look full of regret. "I wasn't fair to you or Seamus, you deserved better and I am really sorry, not of what I did, but how I did it."

"It's alright" said Neville, smiling at him in an honest manner. "But you won't be winning the friend of the year award from us… I think we won't even nominate you for that matter."

"Well dammit, all my hopes and dreams have been smashed. At least tell me Malfoy wasn't nominated either" asked Harry starting to look for his shoes.

"I dunno, Crabbe and Goyle seem to be really rooting for him this year" said Neville tossing him one shoe. "I think you threw the other one to the lake…"

"Awesome" Harry said with a sigh. "I'm going to shower, to the kitchens, make some hangover cure and then go look for Seamus… and my shoe. In that order… then on the train back to London I will call Kurt and grovel."

"Seamus will be thrilled you put him above your footwear" said Neville with a laugh. "Your boyfriend might have an issue though."

"I don't know, if somebody can understand me putting footwear above them it will be him" Harry said grabbing his overnight bag with intentions of a long, long shower.

IIIII

"So… this is the call the next day where I am sober and very regretful" said Harry much later, sitting on the train back to London.

"I see" Kurt said with a laugh. "Don't worry, it was quite an interesting experience to be part of. I can't talk much. My dad and I have something important to do. Was that the worst thing you did last night?"

"That and throwing my shoe to the lake" said Harry. "I apparently spent a good part of the night being a clingy, chatty drunk with Neville. I think it's the only type of drunk I've never been before."

"Why did you throw your shoe to the lake?"

"I was trying to get the Giant Squid to come out" said Harry with a nostalgic tone. "It's a running joke in the school that a Giant Squid lives there."

"And eats shoes?"

"And eats shoes" Harry said smiling. It was dark already and he felt… how did he feel? "I feel homesick."

"Oh?" asked Kurt moving to close the door of his room. The tone on Harry's voice was something he had never heard before.

"It's strange you know? I miss my life here, but I miss my life there too… it's a strange feeling" repeated Harry, glad that he was the only person in the wagon.

"You sound sad" said Kurt, looking at the smiling picture he had of Harry pasted on his mirror. Now that he thought about it, he seemed to have put a lot of reminders of Harry around his room since he dropped him at the airport. He traced the smile with one of his fingers. He had never seen Harry sad and was it horrible of him that he wanted to?

"I guess I am sad" said Harry closing his eyes. "I haven't really been back to Hogwarts since I left. I came to a small town on the edge of the school to meet some people, but this is the first time I actually entered since I left… some of my friends weren't happy with me."

"Why?" Kurt asked interested. The conversation seemed to be getting heavier and heavier.

"I kind of left in a hurry, no goodbyes… can't say I blame them for being mad" sighed Harry. "But I had a few heart to hearts with them before I left and we're ok now."

"I'm glad" Kurt said raising one leg to rest his chin on his knee. "Why did you move to Ohio? You never told me."

"I guess I haven't" said Harry and his voice seemed tired. "What happened was that… it's kind of hard to explain, but…"

"Kurt!" yelled his dad knocking on the door. "Kurt we are going to be late!"

"Can we wait 10 more minutes?" begged Kurt, this had to be the worst timing ever. He knew his dad must be surprised, because there was silence on the other side.

"It's alright Kurt" said Harry grasping at the unexpected exit his dad had provided quickly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He hung up without waiting for a reply and Kurt almost, almost wanted to call back and yell at him. He sighed instead. Harry was like a spooked horse when it came to his past, one wrong move and he hightailed out of the situation. Kurt might have been taking advantage of the small opening Harry had presented, he had been in an emotional place and if he had pushed just a little bit more, maybe he would have finally gotten some answers.

"Is everything ok buddy?" asked Burt opening the door.

"Yeah" said Kurt with a sigh. "I think Harry was going to tell me something important."

Burt frowned for a second. "Don't you think is a bit too soon for the L word?"

Kurt stared at his dad. "Dad! Not _that_, it's way too soon to use that word, I meant something about himself. Something important…" Kurt eyed the picture again for a moment, before picking his coat. "He'll tell me some other time, let's go see mom."

His phone beeped and Kurt took a quick look at the message, a smile breaking on his face immediately.

_FYI gorgeous, I'm returning earlier. Had a bit of trouble with my airline, so bought another ticket. See you the day after tomorrow._

IIIII

"Harry's here!" squealed Kurt, having been sitting by the window unmoving; looking outside after his calculations determined Harry would arrive within the next 10 minutes. He ran out of the house, uncaring he was only wearing his socks. "You're back!" he exclaimed and threw himself at his boyfriend, not caring how undignified he looked.

Harry laughed delighted to see his boyfriend. He caught him and held him tightly, kissing him briefly and burying his nose in his neck. He took a deep breath, comforted by the familiar smell. He easily lifted him, Kurt's legs folding behind him so he was handing from his neck and carrying him back inside. "I missed you like crazy" whispered Harry against his neck.

Kurt blushed and laughed, kissing his cheek and clinging onto him. "I missed you too, like you have no idea…"

Somebody cleared their throat behind them, prompting Kurt to look over his shoulder at his dad and scowl. Harry squeezed him one last time, before letting him go.

"Hi Mr. Hummel" Harry said while his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Come on honey, I want to show you my room now that it's been properly furnished" said Kurt grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs.

"Bye Mr. Hummel" Harry said not putting much of a fight and following after Kurt like a lost puppy.

"Open door policy Kurt!" called Burt shaking his head.

IIIII

"I can't stay long" Harry said with a sad tone, the moment they had entered the room they had hugged each other again and neither seemed keen to separate. "Oliver has practice scheduled in a few hours."

"I hate Oliver" decided Kurt. Kissing Harry's lips once and resting against his chest.

"Join the club" muttered Harry. "I got something for you" he said and pulled a small box from behind. Kurt changed his focus to the slim box and carefully opened it.

"Oh" he breathed. "You got me a Burberry Printed Fringe Strip Scarf!" he gasped.

"So that's what it's called?" asked Harry amused. "I just thought I got you a pretty scarf"

"This is not just any scarf Harry; this is a wool scarf that has ribbons of textured wool sewn on it. The wool is printed in a tonal check pattern and has been hemmed with fringes each side. Not to mention the tassels at each end of the scarf. I believe it is eighty inches by twelve inches…" Kurt's hands caressed the texture. "It's too expensive Harry, the retail price is 350, I couldn't possibly…"

"Wow, I am kind of impressed by the level of detail you were able to explain there, and your precise memory about retail prizes, but all that aside, I got it for you" Harry said firmly. "You can return it to me, but I will just go to a charity shop and donate it... or Luna will jump me and steal it, she had her eye on my blue scarf for a while."

Kurt gasped now in outrage. "I can't allow that… and Luna can suck it, I have all the rights for that scarf."

"That you do, and I guess you will have to keep this one too" said Harry smugly. "Get it out of the box."

After following the strange instruction, Kurt gasped. Underneath the scarf, a beautiful collection of unique brooches rested. There was a regal red and yellow seal with a lion, a very detailed lily in dark pinks and green, the head of a stag, a magnificent bird with the wings extended and a long tail, another bird, a snowy white owl with a letter on its peak, a black sleeping dragon curled like a dog around a blue gem, a strange creature, half eagle, half horse seemingly flying with its wings extended, a small golden ball with fluttering wings, a dog pointing with a paw and its nose to something, a howling wolf and finally a lightning bolt.

"Oh Harry…" said Kurt touched. "They are all gorgeous, impeccable in every single way and the attention to the details breathtaking… and this one, this one is my favorite" he said taking out the lightning bolt. Harry grinned when Kurt extended his hand to take the fringe off his forehead and trace the scar there. "This one reminds me of you… they will all remind me of you, but this one seems so… personal, like a symbol of you I get to carry around every day."

"Funny you mention that… that seal was the symbol of my old house at Hogwarts and it has always meant a lot to me, the stag has been a symbol in my father's family for a long time, my mother's name was Lily and this bird… it's a Phoenix" Harry caressed that one. _"__The phoenix__ hope can wing her way through the desert skies, and still defying fortune's spite; revive from ashes and rise…"_

"They are all so beautiful" said Kurt with shiny eyes.

"I know I haven't been very open about my past, so I figure every time you put one of these, I can tell you something new. About the things I remember fondly and really mean something" explained Harry with a small smile. "All these symbols and things, they are all special to me."

"I love them, they are all beautiful, but it means a lot more that they all mean something to you" said Kurt touching them reverently.

"Put the scarf on, you can play with those later" Harry said jokingly.

"You will regret it when I make you go buy outfits for each one of them" Kurt said and with an excited sound, placed the box carefully on his bed, and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "It's like being wrapped in a cloud of good style!"

Harry laughed and kissed his nose with affection.

"You totally killed my gift with those brooches, but either way, my turn!" said Kurt and jumped to his dresser, he placed a somewhat heavy box into his hands. Harry quickly made work of the paper and grinned widely.

"The Beatles?" he asked with a grin, examining the box. "The Remastered edition! This is actually very cool" he said and hugged Kurt.

"What do you mean actually?" asked Kurt narrowing his eyes. "You didn't think I was going to give you something lame did you?"

"Of course not!" protested Harry immediately. "I was sure I would like your gift, I just underestimated how good you are at shopping."

Kurt grinned pacified. "Why thank you, it's a gift."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" asked Harry.

"The day after" pouted Kurt. "My dad wants me to stick around as long as possible."

"It's ok, I'll have you all to myself after" said Harry hugging him and sighed contently. "Oh, in a couple of days we should be able to move to our new dorm."

"Perfect!" Kurt said clapping his hands. "Blaine should arrive tomorrow, so we can start packing then. Oh, I have just the perfect idea for our color scheme! I was thinking that…"

IIIII

Harry and the rest of the team had a grueling practice that afternoon, it was a Thursday and they would only be able to practice Friday and Saturday. Sunday they would talk strategy, but allow their muscles to relax a little before the big game on Monday. Oliver was pleased that the break hadn't affected the players and the team was as sharp as ever. Everybody was thrilled that they would have the game on the first official day of classes and while the next few days would be hard, they were confident they could make it.

IIIII

"Uh… Harry, sorry I woke you up" Blaine said once Harry answered the phone. He yawned before responding.

"It's alright Blaine, what can I do for you?" he asked ignoring Ron's snores.

"I'm sort of stuck at the airport" confessed Blaine. "My car died and I tried calling a cab, but no luck so far…"

"I'll be there as soon as I can" replied Harry already standing up.

"You don't have to come now" said Blaine hurriedly. "It's ok if you come at a more decent time."

"Blaine, it's 2 in the morning" Harry responded. "I won't let you be stuck in the airport until a decent time."

"Thanks" Blaine said shyly.

"See you soon"

IIIII

"Hey" Blaine said slightly embarrassed at having Harry come pick him up.

"So, this is becoming quite the tradition" said Harry leaning against his car with a playful smirk.

"And you know that's quite an insensitive thing to say?" asked Blaine raising an eyebrow.

"Harry Potter, ignoring political correctness since I learned to speak" said Harry lifting his chin arrogantly. Blaine smiled unable to help himself, he liked that Harry wasn't treating him like he was about to have a break down. "How was your break?" asked Harry while helping him lift his luggage onto the back.

"Pretty good. Spend it with my parents, sister and her boyfriend, soon to be fiancé if she is to be believed, how was London?" he asked in return.

"Grey, cold, foggy and rainy… I miss it already" smiled Harry wistfully. "It's my favorite city in the world."

"Don't let Kurt hear ya" teased Blaine climbing inside and closing the door.

"He knows, he just refuses to see the light" smirked Harry. "Here, happy holidays" said Harry throwing a box on Blaine's lap.

"Oh…" said Blaine holding the box in surprise. "You didn't have to."

"Of course I did, I have tons of money and love to shop in catalogues" Harry said starting the car.

"You shop in catalogues?" asked Blaine surprised.

"What? Of course not" Harry said offended. "You and Kurt are far too gullible."

Blaine rolled his eyes and carefully opened his present, curious to see what Harry got him. The box felt kind of heavy.

"How did you know?" he asked awed.

"I know everything" said Harry smugly.

"No, just… for a second stop joking, how did you know?" asked Blaine carefully taking the Polaroid camera out of its box.

"I spend a lot of time in your room Blaine" said Harry with a shrug. "You can tell a lot about a person by their room. Your board is full of old Polaroid, but there's no new ones since you came to Dalton."

"My camera broke" Blaine said immensely touched by the gesture. "Actually, it was broken… I never got around to getting a new one… I can't believe you would notice something like that."

"I am pretty good at reading people" said Harry awkwardly, Blaine tilted his head.

"You're not very comfortable with people's gratitude" he said curious. Harry shrugged, not looking at him. "That's adorable" said Blaine grinning widely. Harry laughed unfazed. "So, what else do you know about me?"

"It will creep you out" said Harry giving him a side eyed look. "It's one of those talents that can be creepy."

"Now I have to know" said Blaine getting his new camera out and running his fingers over the smooth surface.

"You like horses, used to ride a lot, probably even competitively but stop doing it after a bad fall. You also like fencing, but it's something your brother used to do and didn't want to be compared to him more than you already were, you like old music more than you like pop, my guess either the 70's or the 80's, you hate your hair, you are intimidated by your sister because your parents brag about her all the time, but you love her all the same and can't wait till she has kids so you can be the cool uncle… you didn't start to get bullied because you were gay, they used to bully you because you had money and were going to a public school, but when you came out that's the only thing people focused on and it made you kind of grateful… and you like dark chocolate."

Blaine was staring at Harry open mouthed.

"Oh. My. God" he said his surprise and excitement bigger than his self-consciousness. "How did you… oh my God. This is so cool! Are you like the guy in the Mentalist that can see everything and make assumptions? Are you like super, super smart? I promise not to tell! Oh, oh, do you have superpowers, can you read my mind?"

Harry let him continue to speculate for a minute, before he couldn't contain it anymore and laughed; pulling to the side of the road so he could continue to laugh.

"I'm sorry, 'm sorry" he said between laughs at Blaine's offended expression. He took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm calm now" he smiled. "You are a very disinhibited drunk, you told me all that."

"I did?" asked Blaine surprised.

"Yeah, after everybody had passed out. We were the only ones awake for an hour or so and you basically told me your life story" said Harry smiling kindly while getting back on the road. "You seemed to have a lot of things you wanted to get out of your chest."

"Oh" Blaine said self-consciously.

"I like horses too" offered Harry. "I learnt to ride at 11 and I used to play Polo back in Hogwarts. How about you?"

"Don't you know already?"

"Drunk you didn't go into details about anything, just rambled a lot…"

"I stopped riding when I was 14" said Blaine looking at his camera to avoid eye contact. "The horse got spooked and sent me flying. I fell on my back and somebody tried to help me get up, but the moment they pulled me to my knees I couldn't breathe… completely terrified me and I haven't been able to get on a horse since then."

"That was a very stupid thing to do" said Harry. "You should never move somebody that just took a fall, I should know, I had my share of them… I actually have a few scars thanks to them… I could teach you, you know?"

"What?" asked Blaine confused.

"Fencing, I could teach you" Harry said.

"You would?" asked Blaine eagerly.

"Yeah, but you should know Jeff loves to remind me what a horrible human being I am and how I deserve to die a painful death every time we practice" said Harry.

"He still practices fencing?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, when we both have free time we practice. Sometimes he comes after Warblers on Mondays and I stay late to help him with is form. Join him someday and I'll teach you" said Harry.

Blaine smiled widely, barely containing his excessive energy at the prospect of learning to fence after years of looking from afar. The rest of the ride was spent with Harry explaining the rules of the sport and the basics, at least until Blaine fell asleep.

They made their way tiredly to Blaine's dorm. Harry dove into the big bed without thinking about it, having been wearing his sweat pants and a hoodie. Blaine hesitated while he changed. He didn't want to abuse Kurt's or Harry's trust and they hadn't discussed if Blaine was allowed to cuddle with them if the other wasn't present…

But he really wanted to.

"Too loud" said Harry grabbing a pillow and putting it over his head. "Your thinking is too loud. Get in the damn bed already."

"You kiss Kurt with that mouth?" he asked relieved.

Harry smirked in a predatory manner and Blaine blushed in reflex, he knew what Harry was about to say would be embarrassing. "He might act pristine and perfect, but you should see what my dirty mouth does to him…"

"Why do you have to overshare?" bemoaned Blaine slipping inside the covers.

"Shock factor" Harry said with a yawn and moved so he could press his side against Blaine's, one arm going over his stomach and holding him loosely. "Night…"

Blaine smiled, taking in how perfectly comfortable he felt in Harry's presence. Even if he spent most of his time trying to rile him up and embarrass him, when it truly mattered, he knew Harry would be there.

He was looking forward to moving to a new dorm already.

IIIII

"Eh…" said Blaine when he entered the room to find the three Weasleys playing a game of cards on the floor of his room.

"Kurt arrived" said Ron in a self-explanatory manner.

"Harry kicked us out of the room" added Fred. "Sevens?"

"Wanna play?" asked George. "Go fish…"

"He kicked you out of the room?" repeated Blaine finding hard to believe. "There are three of you."

The brothers exchanged a look, before turning to Blaine.

"Oh you poor thing" said Fred sympathetically.

"You have no idea what is like" said Ron with a shiver.

"He will find out all your secrets" whispered George. "The dark, twisted one inside your soul" he said dramatically. "And he won't say a thing about those; he'll take them to his grave…"

"But when you do something embarrassing, he will be there" said Fred solemnly. "With a camera…"

"And he will never let you forget" said Ron subconsciously rubbing his neck. Blaine stared at them, rolled his eyes and left his room. He'll just go to dinner early; he wasn't quite ready to handle those three without back up. "That poor kid has no idea…"

Fred and George nodded in an understanding manner.

IIIII

After they brought each other up to speed, Blaine and Kurt had gone mad. Both extremely excited about their new living arrangements. Every free second the three of them had, was spent together, doing things and talking about their dorms. They both had decided to take full advantage of Harry's influence among the administration.

As if it wasn't hard enough when Blaine and Kurt disagreed on something, it was worse when they set their minds on the same goal. He hoped this was not some sort of sign of how their friendship was going to work.

They were in a full decorating spree and it was awful; esthetically pleasant sure, but awful for him.

Thankfully, it provided a good, surprisingly relaxing, distraction. Friday he had been holed up in administration, using all his charms to get the proper paperwork and move things along when he wasn't at practice. Miss Hart was wrapped around his little finger and didn't mind bending the rules for him.

So far his Saturday afternoon, again, after practice, had been full of putting furniture apart and reconstructing it in the other room. At least he didn't have to pack, an activity that seemed to entertain Blaine and Kurt in a mysterious way.

"Ok, time to talk, what's the deal with you three?" asked Ron, who had been enlisted to help transform the room into something habitable. Blaine and Kurt had given him a list of the essential things that needed to be in their new room.

Fact: They didn't know the meaning of the word essential.

It was Harry's task to play Tetris with the furniture while the two of them decided on decoration. The room was exactly like his old one. It even had a second exit that connected to the West wing, the portrait being of a knight instead of a fat lady. There was a tall ceiling, the top made mostly out of windows (thankfully the sun didn't come out that way), their own bathroom and no hot water. He'd fix the latter after the game.

"Mate, I wish I knew. As far as I know Kurt and I are dating each other and only each other. Pass me that piece."

"So let me get this right. With Kurt you barely manage second base and with Blaine you are not even playing."

"If you wanna be crude about it..."

"No, hear me out. You are not dating Blaine, but you have been doing a lot of things that sound boyfriend like to me now."

"Screwdriver, I am intrigued go on."

"You usually pay for him. When the three of you went to the cinema, dinners, lunches, coffee..."

"I've got money" said Harry with a shrug. "I also pay for your lunch and I can assure you I am not interested in getting to any base with you."

"Fair enough" admitted Ron. "You bought him bed sheets and a lot of crap for 'your' room. Stuff that he expected you to give your opinion towards selecting, only to be wrong of course."

Harry chuckled. "True, learnt my lesson. Kurt and Blaine do not know how to agree on decorations. Stay away"

"You let him ride shotgun when Kurt is not there, even when I totally called it."

Harry scowled at him. "Let it go, he rode at the front once, big deal."

"It's not that he was the co-pilot, it's that he got to pick the music. You only let Kurt pick crappy music and Harry, Katy Perry is not an improvement from Lady Gaga."

"Amen to that" muttered Harry. "Ron, weren't you supposed to help?"

"When the three of you go shopping, you carry his bags too" said Ron while finally passing the screwdriver. "You picked him up from the airport."

"His car died" defended Harry. "I also picked up the twins a state away when they fell asleep on the bus back from their tournament."

"It was 2 am when he called you, the twins called you at 10 on a Saturday. You didn't bother to get out of bed until noon and you still got lunch first." Ron smirked when Harry didn't answer. "You went to an American Football game with him yesterday because he didn't have anybody else to go with."

"I was supporting the school..."

"Please, a little respect. I am your best friend not a teacher" Ron lost the joking tone and asked as seriously as he could. "Talk to me Harry; do you like this guy? You are sort of moving together with him and your boyfriend. You share a bed, and I am not saying anything bad about it. But if you don't have feelings for him you are sort of leading him on. And either way, you and Kurt need to talk."

Harry sighed "I am not oblivious Ron. I know we have a weird thing on the go. I don't like-like Blaine. I am barely getting to know him as it is and I haven't allowed myself to get too close to that, because Kurt? I am sort of crazy for him. I could fall in love with Kurt. I am already on my way there. And Blaine, I do think he's a nice guy and I am pretty sure it wouldn't be that hard to love him if the circumstances were different."

"But?..."

Harry smiled sadly. "I always suspected that Kurt hadn't gotten over Blaine completely and now that they dropped their mentor thing. Blaine is allowing himself to see Kurt as a guy he could date and Kurt is remembering all the great things that made him like Blaine in the first place."

"This is why you are holding back on Kurt" concluded Ron not liking what he was hearing. "You think they'll get together."

"There's a reason threesomes are a fantasy" pointed out Harry and messed his hair. "Honestly? Yes, I think they are falling in love with each other. I've seen the way Blaine looks at us sometimes, like I am taking something away from him."

"Why are you doing this then?" asked Ron motioning to the room. "If you think they are going to choose each other, you should be separating them, not encouraging."

"I am enjoying it while I can" Harry said with a sad smile. "Better loved and let go and all that rot... I trust Kurt _and_ Blaine to do the right thing... besides, if I try to tell them they will only deny it, it's up to them to realize…"

"This is not like you" said Ron frowning. "You don't give up or do things this, this passively. You fight, you're letting Kurt slip away and not doing anything about it!"

"I guess… it was easier to fight Blaine when he wasn't a friend" said Harry. "I do think Kurt is falling for me and deep down I am hoping he chooses me… things were a lot easier for me when Blaine was a jerk."

Ron frowned. Harry might not see it, but that soft spot he was developing for Blaine was part of the reason he was so _not-himself_ with the whole thing. Friend or not, if somebody else had looked at Kurt twice he would have gone into a full jealous rampage by now, with death and destruction skipping after him.

However, for all his good qualities, Harry was a self-sacrificing moron.

He could tell his friend had caged himself. On one side he wanted, felt the need even, to help Blaine. He might as well have picked up an abused stray puppy, which he was now teaching to trust people again. He was working to get Blaine to open up and stop being self-conscious about everything, however to do that he couldn't push him away from the support he was building around him, which meant he couldn't push him away from Kurt and himself without doing irreparable damage to the boys self-esteem.

In other words, Harry was risking being the one hurt in the future so Blaine wouldn't be the one hurt in the present.

He was officially friends with a masochistic imbecile. The joy.

IIIII

"Follow me" ordered Harry as Blaine and Kurt exited the Warblers rehearsal. He power walked back to their new room. "If you don't like it, then you fix it, because I will be crying on a corner, singing songs about the cruel world and then Oliver will kill you because I will be too sad to play" announced Harry and opened the door with a flourish.

Their bed was against the wall, the tall lamp squeezed so it was accessible from Kurt's side of the bed. Blaine had a nightstand with another lamp. That was nice, thoughtful even, but nothing out of the ordinary which suited them just fine.

Blaine's desk was on the wall parallel from the bed, which meant that when working he would turn his back to the bed. There were two bookshelves on each side of the desk. There were some hooks on the wall that Blaine stared at curiously, but before he could ask Kurt interrupted.

"Harry, I don't mean to be a buzz kill, but how on Gaga's sweet platform shoes did you think that was a good idea?" asked Kurt pointing to the ridiculously high wardrobe that occupied one of the remaining corners (the last one had Kurt's vanity/desk). Next to it, where the two standard closets that Dalton provided.

"Well..." started Harry opening it to reveal five metal tubes "when you press this button" he demonstrated and the tubes rotated until Harry pressed again "it moves, like in the dry cleaners but up and down... Kurt?"

His boyfriend was staring at the closet with awe; he walked decisively towards Harry and hugged him as hard as he could, showering him with quick kisses. Blaine laughed. The bunk bed that was there only to make administration happy was pushed against a convenient niche on the room and was bound to become storage space.

Blaine surveyed their new room and his chest contracted.

"Guys... I don't think this is..."

"Oh... for Dior's sake Blaine!"

It took an hour before they could convince him that yes, they didn't mind. Blaine and Kurt unpacked and decorated happily. Harry stayed in the doorway for a moment, watching them argue about color schemes with a small smile on his face. The grip on the box he was carrying tightened, but his own smile didn't waver.

IIIII

"Ok, we're tied one all, but we can do this! We have five minutes before the end of the second half. One goal, we need one goal and then we'll be on our way to the finals and then we go to nationals championship lads, nationals! They only need a tie to pass to the next round, they will waste time, but we will go all out now and get what's rightfully ours. Harry, how are you holding up?"

Harry threw him a dirty look. He had sat as soon as Oliver called the time out and the team had regrouped around him. "Like I spent all game getting pushed, kicked, tripped, abused, molested... you know the usual, I am peachy, just peachy."

"I know they've been going hard on you, but that's because you intimidate them and that's why you are going forwards" said Oliver happily. His team mates stared at him in horror and then at Harry's sorry form. He was bruised, covered in dirt, grass, one or two blood stains and his shirt was slightly ripped.

"If I wanted to be manhandled I would have joined a rugby team" muttered Harry while one of his team mates helped him up. His ankle was hurting like a bitch and if he didn't stop soon he was going to be limping for a while.

Oliver grabbed Harry's face with both hands and stared at him intensely.

Harry stayed there for a few seconds before it started to be weird. "Oliver, don't get this the wrong way, but you are totally creeping me out man" the team chuckled, the tension that had been building evaporated.

"Get me, us, that goal or die trying Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to and I swear to you on the World Cup of '66 that if you do this for me, I'll do anything. I'll give you my first child. Hell... I'll carry your first child. I've never had sex with a guy, but if that's what it takes to motivate you..."

"I have a boyfriend!" said Harry, his voice slightly higher than usual. "But that's... thank you, that's... nice?" he moved away not bothering with subtlety "Just, please don't... ever..." that elicited a booming laughter from the whole team, even Tom had a mocking smile on.

"Priceless" said Ryan while wiping tears from his eyes. "Better than the bisexual babies" Oliver's lips quirked, satisfied with the results of his stunt.

The time out ended and the ball was back in play. Things stayed on the edge for two minutes, until Chad stole the ball from an overconfident player.

They moved efficiently, passing without letting the other team intercept. Harry's ears buzzed from the adrenaline. Someone elevated the ball and he prepared to hit it with his head and redirect it to someone from his team when he felt something colliding against his head.

He wasn't sure of anything except that he was rolling, his mouth filling with grass and dirt. He lost momentum and came to a painful stop. His head felt heavy and his senses were coming back slowly. Things were pretty fuzzy; there was some shouting and a whistle, then screams.

For a good minute he stayed down, willing his muscles to work. He finally got on his hands and knees and with a final push he rolled until he was sitting down. Something warm was making its way across his face.

He felt disoriented and had to blink several times for things to come into focus. From the distance he could see the medical team rushing to him. Oliver's face appeared blocking the view. Harry grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and brought him down until they were face to face.

"You get me off this field in anything other than a body bag and I'll kill you Oliver, I swear on the jewels of the crown, my stack of tea and Freddie Mercury's grave that I will fucking kill you!" Harry hissed and Oliver nodded solemnly.

Their team mates who were around stared at them in uncomfortable silence.

"I think he took Oliver's speech too seriously" muttered someone.

"That or the kick to the head was worse than it looked..."

"One of them is British and the other is half British, with some Scottish" said Tom in a bored tone of voice. "They just take soccer that seriously."

Oliver offered his hand and got him on his feet in one smooth motion. He let Harry collect himself and dismissed the first aid. "Harry, we got a penalty kick. Are you up for it?"

"Dead first if I let those twats get that sodding bloody fucking trophy now that I am really bleeding for it" he took the blood out of his eyes in a far too calm gesture.

"It'll be down to you Harry, to show them that a player has to have something more than skills..."

"Don't go chick flick on me" snapped Harry when it seemed his captain was going off on another speech.

"I just realized I love you in a non-romantic way" said Oliver with a smile, he whispered only for Harry to hear. "Don't wipe the blood off of your face. I hear that their goal keeper can't stand it."

Harry laughed and adopted a fanatical smirk. His face was half covered by blood and his eyes were sparkling with the adrenaline. He stared unwavering at the goal keeper's eyes and waited for the whistle. His eyes darted towards the left for a millisecond.

He ran and shot the ball straight forwards.

The goal keeper threw himself to the right.

"YES!" screamed Harry and jumped as far as he could in excitement, pumping his fist against the air. He was surrounded by arms and screaming team mates, they all laughed, hugged and started chanting Dalton's hymn.

"Guys! Guys, this isn't over, we have two minutes left of game!" screamed Oliver, but he was almost crying and his voice was sort of breaking.

"You heard the boss! We have two minutes more to go" screamed Harry at the top of his lungs. He didn't really play for the rest of the time. He could barely stand as it was. He had a towel pressed against the cut on his head and he was getting dizzier by the second. The signal of the end of the game had never been sweeter.

"Harry!" screamed Ryan, the closest team mate. "We freaking did it! We did it! We are going to the finals!"

"Ryan?" Harry asked weakly.

"Harry? Are you alright man?" he asked staring at his pale face.

"Someone should call... you know, 'cause I'm about to..." the world turned black after that.

**- End Chapter 13 -**

**I decided to add a scene for next chapter that is going to be a bitch to write, but if it works it will be amazing!**

**Also, The Big Purple Book of Stories is out. There will be 3 different categories. ****Outtakes of this fic (extra scenes, other POVs, etc) / ****What if scenarios (self-explanatory by the name) and f****ull AUs.**

**The first chapter was an outtake. I****ncluding how Harry, Ron and Hermione met each other in this verse, plus how Jeff and Nick became best friends.**

**Second chapter will be a what if about Harry and Blaine.**

**Third chapter will be a supernatural AU where Harry is a hunter, Blaine a werewolf and Kurt a vampire. (Grins to herself). It's _delicious _if I do say so myself.**

**Oh! And the thing I am most excited about, I am working on another AU for the big purple book, fully cannon to Champion's Lullaby, BUT, I found a way to include magic in what hope is an original manner. **

**It is so exciting to be writing magic again and if I had this idea way long ago, when I was starting this fic, I might have actually gone with that direction and had magic in the fic. But alas is way to late for that and I love my fic as it is.**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**


	14. Sleepovers, Super Powers and Whales

_**See you on the 21 of July or at 940… fuck**_

_**This is the last chapter where the deal is valid.**_

**After this, updates will be once a week. I'm feeling really queasy about this! What if nobody reviews anymore?**

**Anyways, I'll torture you in return, so I guess we're even.**

**Some of the stuff coming your way… well, let's say the cliff hangers so far had been nothing compared to what's coming and I don't envy you as a reader of this fic. As I said to somebody, I made you laugh, but keep the Kleenex around because I will make you cry, that's a promise...**

**But not for a while, so ****enjoy!**

**IIIII**

**Chapter 14**

_Sleepovers, Super Powers and Whales_

"That was amazing Harry!" Ron said trying to downplay the situation, the shaking of his hands betrayed him. "I've got it all on tape! Wait until Fred and George find out what they missed."

"Oh Harry! You are such an idiot!" said Hermione exasperated. Her eyes looked suspiciously watery. "Of all the stupid things!"

"Harry?" asked Oliver while walking next to the paramedic "...please don't die; I know I gave you permission if you won us the game, but we have one more game before nationals."

"You know Oliver... I could never raise a kid with you" muttered Harry before being lifted onto the ambulance.

"Somebody better get my boyfriend!" he screamed with what little energy he had left. The boys stared at each other awkwardly, remembering Kurt's treatment of Chris. Ron and Hermione seemed to be the only ones to notice that it had sounded suspiciously like a plural.

"Sorry, only one of you can come" said the amused paramedic, or maybe not.

"I'll go with him" Hermione said before Ron could. "I can't drive your car. I'll call the girls"

"Fine, I'll go pick my brothers. They probably would like to be there. Keep me updated!"

"I will. Bring Kurt and well..." they exchanged a look. "Be sure to tell _them_ it's nothing serious... right?" she asked the man next to her.

"He probably just has a concussion, but they won't be sure until they run some tests on him."

IIIII

Getting Fred and George had been easy enough. They were just stepping out of detention and grinned when they saw Ron.

"Who won?" Fred paused. "Is that..."

"...blood on your shirt?" completed George.

"Uhm... we did, but Harry got a kick in the head and he's in the hospital" explained Ron, answering the question indirectly. "Hermione called me, says they are running tests. It's probably just a concussion."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go"

"I still have to tell Kurt... and Blaine too probably" said Ron with an unhappy face.

Blaine was conveniently waiting outside the choir room. He smiled at them and waved. "Sorry guys, can't really talk, we are about to... is that blood?"

They could hear a muffled sound from inside the room.

"Ron, for fuck's sake! Go change your shirt or..."

"...people are going to think Harry is dying!"

"Wait, what?" asked Blaine, color draining from his face.

"If you keep making comments like that they will!" scolded Ron. "He's fine, as far as they know it's only a concussion. He sort of got hit really hard in the head and passed out."

Blaine was hardly comforted by what he was hearing. He was actually feeling a little sick watching Ron's shirt, covered in blood. Harry's blood.

Harry who had worked himself to exhaustion during the last few days, barely eating and sleeping only because it was the only way that Blaine and Kurt could sleep. Knowing Harry was somewhere, available to cuddle them, made it impossible to fall asleep.

Confirmed on a Saturday when he practically passed out in his old room, still dressed in his uniform. Kurt and Blaine had to sneak in at one when they finally couldn't take it anymore. That night, while waiting for him, they had a second conversation about what Harry moving in with them implied.

It seemed Harry had the ability to take care of everybody but himself. The week before the holidays, he had gotten to such extremes that it prompted Kurt and Blaine to sit down and talk. That's where the idea of rooming together had come from. It was the best way to take care of Harry without being obvious, and they had been reminded of that this weekend. The doors opened and by now Blaine had completely forgotten what he was supposed to sing, he couldn't care less either way.

"Blaine?" asked Wes, effectively killing the music.

Kurt moved to see what was happening and Blaine's eyes immediately made contact with his. There must have been something in his expression that gave Kurt and idea of what was going on.

"Uhm... sorry to interrupt your... thing, but could we speak to Kurt?" asked Ron as politely as he could.

"Is that blood?" asked Kurt, eyes suddenly glued to Ron's chest. It was understandable that everybody asked the question. Especially considering that the shirt was white and it was soaked.

"Just come with us Kurt" asked Fred entering the room and gently grabbing his arms. "Everything's ok, we'll explain on the way."

"And you go change your shirt" ordered George to Ron. "You keep freaking people out. We'll get the car and wait for you at the front. Grab some clothes for Harry too."

Ron nodded and tossed them the keys.

"Where is he?" asked Kurt looking around the hallway desperately. Blaine flinched, eyes glued to the floor. He was slowly getting overwhelmed by emotions. He had always been terrible understanding feelings.

"He's fine Kurt, really" reassured Fred and continued to guide Kurt, who was slowly starting to panic.

"Come on, you'll probably want to be there too" George said to Blaine, who seemed unable to do anything but stand there in shock. They got inside the car and Ron joined them a few minutes later, an overnight bag on his shoulder.

He filled them all on what happened, but seeing that Blaine and Kurt seemed far from comfortable, dropped the subject and they rode in silence.

The waiting room was crowded with people waiting for Harry. The football team was there, dirty, sweaty and anxious. Hermione was standing keeping an eye out for the doctor, Luna was sketching disconnected to everything around her, Angelina and Katie talked in hushed tones from their position in their chairs.

"Any news?"

"Still waiting for some head scans to be finished"

"Should somebody call the fencing team?" said Tom with only a half concerned expression on.

"Don't you dare!" said Oliver.

"I think we have enough people in here as it is" said Hermione. "Look guys, go back to Dalton, I'll keep you all posted. Go shower, celebrate. The moment I get an update, I'll call."

Hermione managed to get everybody in the team to leave. She practically had to throw Oliver out, but she did it. Kurt was pacing the corridor, muttering under his breath. Blaine kept staring at the floor, hands linked together and not uttering a word to anybody.

"Dr. Matthews" greeted Hermione standing up immediately, catching the attention of everybody in the room.

"Is Mrs. Granger around?" he asked, looking at them expectantly.

"Hermione Granger, I am Harry's emergency contact" Hermione said firmly. The doctor frowned.

"Ronald Weasley?"

"That would be me" said Ron with a strangely mature air around him.

The doctor was unsure how to proceed. For the first time Kurt realized that there were no adults around, only Harry's friends. It served to remind him that Harry's parents were dead. Like his mom. He closed his eyes, trying to delay the tears for a bit longer.

He wasn't losing anybody today, a simple injury that was all. Blaine moved next to him, in a silent show of support. Joining their hands came instinctively. Kurt squeezed and felt comforted when the gesture was returned.

"My father is a lawyer" Hermione said crossing her arms. "We have showed you our ID's and I am clearly listed as the primary emergency contact. I am also allowed to take any medical decisions in case he is compromised to do so himself. You will tell us about his condition or I will sue you and this whole damn hospital for withholding information."

The Doctor started speaking reluctantly, but Kurt only heard half of it. The only words he processed where fine, stable and, more importantly, _awake._

"You can visit in groups of four" warned the Doctor before escaping. Hermione's intimidation tactics worked brilliantly.

"Your father is a dentist" said Fred.

"Dentist, lawyer, police, veterinary, same thing, different uniforms" dismissed George.

"We'll go first if you don't mind" said Angelina, referring to herself, Fred, George and Katie.

Hermione didn't seem convinced, but they promised to be quick. They all turned to Kurt. He felt touched that they respected his position as boyfriend enough to let him have the final say.

"Blaine and I will go last" they needed the time to pull themselves together after all.

True to her word, Angelina ensured they were out a few minutes later; probably to prevent the twins from getting ideas. They had behaved surprisingly well so far. Luna, Hermione and Ron stayed for longer.

Kurt was starting to get anxious when they finally came out.

Hermione smiled softly. "He's been asking for you two."

"I confirmed no Aquavirius Maggot had taken over his brain" said Luna airily.

"Right, thanks" Kurt said knowing just to take in stride whatever the blond said, Blaine gave her a confused look.

"No gratitude" huffed Ron faking offense. "It's all Kurt and Blaine these days"

"Your brothers already left" muttered Blaine with a blush, snapping from his trance of studying the petite blonde's strange behavior.

"Doesn't surprise me" Ron shrugged. "I'm going to give the girls a lift and come back."

Hermione turned towards the two impatiently waiting guys. "I know you room with Harry now, so keep an eye on him. He'll be benched for at least a week... he gets... uhm..."

"The Heliopath spirit is strong in him" Luna said to nobody.

"He has the attention span of a squirrel full of caffeine and the destructive energy of an evil toddler" explained Ron.

Despite the situation Kurt smiled at the description. "Keep him entertained, got it."

"They're going to keep him in observation for a few more hours and then discharge him. Make sure he eats all his meals and keep him away from the twins. Make sure he takes whatever pain killers they prescribe and don't let him fool you. He doesn't know how to measure pain."

"That's true; he once went around with a sprained ankle for two days like it was nothing" commented Ron.

"We will try to drop by while you have rehearsal" offered Hermione. "If he gives you too much trouble, let me know."

"He gets great ideas when he is bored" said Luna as a parting shot. "Like the time we went bungee jumping without helmets."

"He gets really bad ideas when he has too much pent up energy" explained Hermione. "The bungee jumping? True story"

"Right after the ankle" confirmed Ron with a dooming tone.

IIIII

Harry grinned at the sight of his boyfriend and roommate at the door.

"Fancy meeting you..." he didn't get to finish, before Kurt rushed to hug him. He sniffled.

"I hate you!" said Kurt while he started to cry "I (sob) hate (sob) you so..." whatever came next was lost by the uncontrollable sobbing.

Harry's eyes softened. "Get in here" Kurt didn't need to be asked twice. Harry petted his hair and for once no complains followed. Blaine wasn't quite sure what to do, until Harry smiled at him. "Well, don't just stand there."

"I don't know if I should..."

"Nonsense" said Kurt while rubbing his eyes.

He got out of bed and placed his blazer over a chair. Kicking his shoes under it and climbing back next to Harry, this time inside the covers. It was probably the most careless he had been with his clothes since his dad's heart attack.

"Don't be difficult, watch crappy TV with us. You can even choose the first program" Harry said while dangling the remote control.

"When you put it like that..." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry seemed to be incredibly sleepy and was soon dozing off. His head was bandaged and he was full of scratches. A nurse came and smiled kindly at them.

"I need to wake him up and check on his stitches" she said, Blaine and Kurt got off the bed and were surprised when Harry didn't wake up immediately. He was usually a very light sleeper. "It's perfectly normal" she reassured them. "His body needs some time to heal."

"Is it time to go?" asked Harry with a yawn.

"If you can ace this test too, and you have somebody to keep an eye on you, the doctor said you could leave. But you have to be back in two days for a check-up."

"What test?" asked Blaine curiously.

"We need to make sure he doesn't have any neurological damage, just some normal questions to see if everything is in order" she explained while removing the bandages and checking the sutures, she promptly put it back satisfied.

"Alright" said Harry more alert. "Hit me... but no American Geography, I suck at that naturally..."

"What day is today?"

"Monday"

IIIII

"Do you have water at hand? Is Ron still there with you? How's the pain?" asked Kurt in quick succession as he entered the coffee house, Blaine on his heels.

"Ask him if he took his meds" said Blaine, hovering over his shoulder. "Tell him we can be back in no time" Kurt nodded and repeated what Blaine had just said.

Rachel and Mercedes stared at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Add a non-fat-mocha and a medium drip to that" ordered Mercedes when the boys didn't show any inclination to place it themselves. Kurt was still talking on the phone, Blaine adding parts to the conversation any chance he could, the only thing that had changed was that they were now sitting at the table.

"He hung up on me!" Kurt said outraged.

"Who?" asked Rachel confused.

"Harry" replied Blaine. "Didn't you tell them?"

Kurt waved his hand distractedly, placing a call. "Ron? Are you still with him? Is he... what do you mean he forbid you from taking my calls!"

"He hung up on me too!" Kurt hissed.

"Let me try..."

"Ok, nobody makes another phone call until you fill us in!" ordered Mercedes.

Kurt proceeded to tell them everything about Harry's injury. He also told them how they were thrown out of the room that afternoon, apparently after three days Harry was tired of them hovering around him.

"I can't believe you didn't call us!" immediately complained Mercedes. "When did this happen?"

"Monday" responded Kurt.

"We would have gone to the hospital to visit!" agreed Rachel.

"He was there for a few hours only" explained Blaine. "There were enough people there as it was"

"So, since we cannot return for at least two more hours" said Kurt while staring at his phone. "What crazy thing is going on in McKinley?"

IIIII

Harry, he dreaded to say it, was happy because of an American football game. He loved Kurt to pieces, he might not be ready to admit it out loud to anybody, including Ron, but he did. However, Kurt's nursing and constant need to take care of him had stopped being cute after the first day. Blaine was not much better, but he gave him some breathing space at least.

He suspected it had more to do with the fact that they weren't really dating, so he didn't want to cross any lines.

He managed to get rid of them for a few hours on Thursday. He also came to appreciate the Warblers' crazy rehearsals a lot more. He didn't get what the big deal was. It was only a bump in the head, he hadn't even missed classes. Moody still required him to go to practice and help out. Hooch had said it was better if he stayed away from the pitch that week.

He had caught the looks Blaine had been sending them lately. He was pretty sure Blaine had figured out his feelings towards Kurt and was possibly freaking out.

It was surprising actually, with how clueless he could be about some things that he beat Kurt to the punch line. He swallowed trying to get the unease feeling of dread out of his mouth. He should probably talk to Kurt soon.

He was being selfish, he knew, but he wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Go, watch your brother play. See your old friends, have fun" ordered Harry with a smile "I mean it Kurt; I will be fine on my own. It's just the weekend. I'll go back to my old room while you are away."

"I don't have to go" pointed out Blaine.

"Yes you do. Wes assigned you the task of spying their glee club and someone has to keep Kurt entertained."

"It just doesn't feel right to leave you on your own" protested Kurt again. "And I am not a toddler that needs to be amused."

"What would it take to convince you two?" asked Harry with a roll of his eyes.

IIIII

"This is so not what I had in mind" said Harry while resting his head against the back of the seat.

"It's perfect! We all go to the game... are you sure you will be ok? Are you dizzy, tired, sleepy? Do you want water?" asked Blaine. Yes, that was him giving breathing space. "It would be like a sleepover! Are you sure your dad won't mind?"

Harry wondered if smashing his head against Kurt's car window would be a bad idea. Also... Sleepover? Seriously? They slept every day in the same bed; did it matter where it was? Actually...

"My dad doesn't mind, neither does Carole, nothing to worry about."

"Hey Kurt, just wondering, where are we going to sleep?"

"On my bed" Kurt said staring at him concernedly from the mirror. "Are you feeling alright? What day is today?"

"Yes, I see how your dad will be thrilled to let your boyfriend sleep in the same bed as his baby boy" said Harry sarcastically "and Friday."

Blaine blinked, realizing the validity of his point. "I don't think he will be too happy letting your _gay_ friend share either."

"First my gay _best_ friend, you don't give yourself enough credit" said Kurt jokingly. "Second, my dad knows I share a dorm with the two of you... and that we share a bed."

"He's ok with that?" asked Harry genuinely puzzled. Burt Hummel might be the most open minded person he knew after all.

"He wasn't very happy, but I told him you make the nightmares go away" explained Kurt trying to sound nonchalant about it. "Believe me, after witnessing some of them, he won't be saying anything... and I didn't tell him any details, but I implied you have experienced similar problems."

Blaine smiled at him, too relieved he wouldn't be sleeping alone to care. Harry mentally started counting all the times Kurt had gone back home and stayed the whole weekend, instead of visiting for the day, since they started sharing a bed. There weren't that many. The only one he could really think of had been Christmas and when he returned he seemed exhausted.

"Do you have nightmares when you sleep alone?" Harry asked softly. "Is that why you don't go to Lima on the weekends anymore?"

"It's kind of silly..." muttered Kurt embarrassed.

"Kurt" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow, he pointed at himself. "I had to take meds to be able to sleep, you are kind of preaching to the choir."

"I used to have a lot of nightmares too" offered Harry. Blaine turned to see him with a surprised face; Kurt kept his eyes on the road. He shrugged. "I learnt how to stop making noises to avoid waking up roommates, and well, you know how easily I wake up."

"Do you mind if I ask?"

For a moment Harry didn't say anything and Kurt worried he had offended him.

"I'll eventually tell you, both of you" he added when he saw Blaine slightly tensing. "But not when we are going to a game."

"You promise?" asked Kurt hopefully.

"I promise…"

IIIII

"What the hell is that?" asked Harry staring at what looked, but couldn't possibly be, a cannon.

"It's a cannon" confirmed Kurt with a sigh. "Coach Sylvester wants to use it in her cheerleader performance."

"I see" Harry said and shrugged, having heard all kinds of horror stories about the woman. "Sounds like a good way to get people's attention... and sued..." he stared at the cannon with a very contemplative look. He started to give a step in its direction when both of his shoulders where grabbed firmly and he was pulled back.

"Don't even think about it" hissed Kurt, bitch face in full gear. Blaine had a stern expression on.

"But..." whined Harry looking at the cannon with longing "It sounds kind of fun you know?"

"No we don't know" said Blaine and they both flanked Harry towards the field.

"So you are telling me you aren't even a little tempted to do something like that?" asked Harry, looking at the cannon over his shoulder with a worrying amount of interest.

"No, of course not, are you crazy?" asked Kurt a little too dramatically in Harry's opinion. "Wait here, I see Finn, I'm going to go say hi."

"It looks perfectly safe" insisted Harry after a few seconds of watching Kurt hug his brother. "It can't be worse than some of the stuff I've done."

"What could you have possibly done that can be compared to being shot out of a cannon?" asked Blaine sarcastically.

"To start…" Harry opened his mouth, a long list of things running at the back of his mind and promptly snapped it shut.

"Well?" asked Blaine expectantly.

"There's not a single item on my list that won't get me into trouble with Kurt… or the law, which would make you an accessory to whatever it is that I might or might not have done, so I am just going to quietly pretend I've led a very boring life so far" decided Harry and no amount of poking from Blaine could get him to say another word.

Kurt returned then, his smile a little strained.

Harry started walking normally. His hand grabbing his boyfriend's when he felt him tense the further they walked into the school. For one second Kurt seemed unsure about returning the gesture, but Harry squeezed, stubbornly tugging him closer, making the countertenor relent and close the space between them.

Carole waved at them enthusiastically from where they had saved seats. Burt had his arms crossed and his 'you are the punk corrupting my little baby boy' look on. In the back of his mind Harry acknowledged he was supposed to be scared, and rightfully so, considering Burt was the text book description of a protective parent. Harry still grinned and waved at Carole back with his free hand.

"Please don't be scared away by my father" said Kurt immediately after seeing his father's attitude.

"Kurt, I already met your father. I have the utmost respect for him and his gunshot, but I know he's like a huge teddy bear in the inside" Harry said easily. Blaine stared at him, at Burt from the corner of his eye and turned to Kurt incredulous.

"Sometimes I really think you aren't scared of anything" said Kurt with a sigh.

"I figured your dad won't kill me as long as you don't want to kill me" said Harry with an easy grin. "I just have to keep you happy, which is one of my goals already, so see? No conflict of interests."

Kurt stared at him with eyes that positively beamed at his words. A wide smile completed the look. He leaned forwards and kissed Harry's cheek. Blaine politely looked away.

"Could you at least pretend? It would make his day" said Kurt while they moved to climb the stands.

"Sure thing, by the time we reach his side I'll be trembling in my shoes..."

Blaine and Kurt laughed at his over the top scared face.

IIIII

"He seems happy" commented Carole as she discreetly watched Kurt interacting with his boyfriend.

Burt grunted, eyeing them like a hawk. "I don't like him"

"Honey, really?" Carole asked incredulously. "What is not to like? He even has a British accent!" she gushed and waved when they were close enough. The boy in question waved back with a smile.

The other boy looked completely unthreatening and he was scared of Burt, which was always a plus. He had briefly seen Kurt and Blaine interact with each other and Burt could be sure that things would have gone a lot slower between the two of them; at least compared to Harry. While he was sure Harry wouldn't pressure Kurt, his attitude was so confident about everything, that if fed Kurt's own confidence.

Normally, he would be all for Kurt being more confident and secure in himself. However he had the chance to speak with the boy when he and Kurt exchanged gifts. Harry had been open about having more experience than Kurt, promising not to ever go beyond what Kurt was comfortable with and that was the issue.

Harry might not be pressuring him towards anything, but he was unconsciously pulling him in. When two people were inexperienced then taking every step was a struggle, when one had experience it was easier to trust them to lead the way.

He hadn't missed how careful his wording had been.

_I will never go beyond what Kurt feels comfortable with._

And Kurt was too comfortable with this kid for that statement to be reassuring. It was a double edged sword. He made Kurt feel confident and cherished, which Burt was all for, but he also turned Kurt into a teenage boy, which turns out wasn't that fun to deal with. Blaine and Kurt looked to be on the same level of experience, a level that Harry had long ago left behind if the way he talked was to be believed. And Burt believed him, because who would have voluntarily confessed something like that to their boyfriend's dad?

Sure, the kid got credit for being honest, but it was very annoying. He should be fumbling and fidgeting any time Burt was in his presence. God knows he had been a horrible mess when he was dating Elizabeth. The kid was too damn sure of himself and it bugged the hell out of him.

"Why couldn't Kurt date his short friend?" complained Burt out loud. He looked properly concerned about Burt's scowl. That showed manners.

"Blaine?" asked Carole now puzzled, she laughed. "Are you saying this because Harry is taller than Kurt?"

"And stronger!" grumbled Burt. "And he's not afraid of me."

Carole laughed. "You brought this on yourself" she said patting his arm.

"How did I bring this on myself!" he asked agitated.

"Well, you did say to Kurt he had to wait for somebody brave enough for him, he obviously took your advice to heart. Harry has to be one of the most confident and... look at that."

Burt turned immediately, catching an exasperatedly amused Kurt and an incredulous Blaine. Then Harry said something and Kurt's demeanor seemed to change radically. He stared in a sort of awe at the taller boy and smiled. Burt could swear his heart stopped beating for a second. It had been a while since he had seen his son smile like that, a really long time. He leaned over and gave a kiss on the cheek to the boy, who stared at Kurt with loving eyes.

"Aw... The camera! I should have taken a picture of that!" Carole started to rummage through her massive bag in search of the elusive camera.

His son said something and his... _boyfriend_ made a funny face that had Kurt and his friend laughing in delight. Blaine climbed in first, while Harry let go of Kurt's hand and placed it on the small of his back, guiding him. Burt scowled. The nerve of that kid, Kurt would turn around any second now and give him one of those icy looks, probably rant a little too. His son had taken after him in that department; neither was all that comfortable with showing affection through physical contact and Kurt was fiercely independent. The action was bound to get an earful.

He stared at his son's face. He had a small smile, his cheeks were slightly red, his eyes shining. Kurt moved them attempting to look over his shoulder, but without turning his head, making the action futile. He still seemed to find something that made him gush to himself, apparently trying to conceal his happiness and lost to everything around him.

He was too perfect. Burt didn't like that. He remembered the first car that had been taken to his shop. On the outside it had been a beauty, perfect paint job, clean and new leather, but the engine had been a horrible nightmare. Being so good in paper, Burt didn't want to try and imagine the mess Harry could be on the inside.

He turned his attention back to the boy in question, who was giving quick glances around, while still keeping part of his focus on Kurt. Burt wondered if the guy was embarrassed and was trying to see if somebody was looking at them. Finally! He thought to himself, a valid reason for him to argue with Carole.

Harry's eyes fixed on a spot and he followed. A man around Burt's age sneered as they passed him by, he opened his mouth to say something and Harry changed immediately. His eyes, which a moment ago had stared at Kurt warmly, were now completely cold, the color even changing to an intense, unsettling, acid green, a term he had heard Kurt use before and hadn't understood until now.

The man was even more taken aback than he was and couldn't break contact with the teen. Harry moved closer to Kurt, shielding him away from view. His whole body had tensed and was alert, ready to jump in defense. He glared without blinking, clearly challenging him; daring him to say what he had to say. The man turned to the field, cowed by the intensity of the boy's eyes.

Kurt said something, looking over his shoulder and Harry was already smiling at him, as if nothing had happened, just like that, he changed looks faster than a snap of his fingers. The whole thing lasted less than 4 seconds but it was clear that Harry was looking around to ensure nobody would catch them by surprise. He was looking after his son and doing a good job at it.

Well _damn_, he was starting to like the kid.

IIIII

Blaine stood to the side to let Kurt go in first.

"Hi Carole! Dad" Kurt said moving to hug his step mother and father.

"Oh honey, we miss you like crazy already" said the woman hugging Kurt tightly, his dad not too far behind.

"Carole, looking lovely as always" praised Harry with a charming smile. Carole laughed.

"Oh Kurt, this one's a keeper" she said to her step son with a conspiring air. "He says the nicest things. Hi Blaine, glad you could make it" she added with a still friendly smile, which Blaine returned with a smile of his own.

"Mr. Hummel" said Harry extending his arms and with a slightly more serious air.

Burt rolled his eyes. "Call me Burt, Kurt tells me you got a nasty hit in your game..."

His son had called him, asking if he knew anything about concussions and milking all the knowledge he had on sports injuries. He then had called Finn, who had been sitting next to him and finally Carole once she was back home.

By the searching looks he kept sending Harry and the resigned air the boy had, Burt suddenly felt a strange camaraderie with the kid. He knew what it was like for Kurt to go into nurse mode around him. It had been cute when he was 9, but it stopped being cute a while ago and it had never been pleasant.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Kurt touching Harry's forehead.

"Yes I feel alright" said Harry dutifully.

"Are you sure?" asked Blaine on his other side.

"As sure as I was 3 seconds ago when I answered" carried on Harry. Burt met Harry's eyes and gave him a smile of understanding the boy matched. Maybe, maybe, he could learn to like the boy. Even if he didn't have the decency to be scared around him and let him enjoy playing the scary dad like he always wanted to.

IIIII

All in all the night was very entertaining. From the game played with female players, to the zombie act and going all the way to the bizarre way to score their last point. Kurt had looked very relaxed, surrounded by people from his old school. However all the noise was starting to get to Harry, his head was hurting and his ankle was not far behind. He didn't say anything, aware of how much Kurt and Blaine were enjoying themselves and how for the first time since his injury they had forgotten to ask him how he was.

Blaine turned to him excitedly when they announced who won and his smile froze for a second. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry" Harry dismissed it with a grin. "I'm fine, really" he felt the need to add when Blaine frowned.

Kurt must have sensed that something was not right, because he turned and saw Blaine inspecting Harry, which immediately snapped him into attention. He was looking a little pale and had an uncomfortable air, like if he was straining himself not to show he was tired or hurting.

"We should probably go home" decided Kurt, turning to his dad.

"Don't you want to see your friends?" asked Burt surprised. Kurt not so subtly gave another look to Harry, who kept awkwardly trying to distract Blaine. "Alright, we'll be right behind you, after we congratulate Finn" he said, noticing that Harry was avoiding putting any weight into his injured ankle.

Harry convinced his boyfriend to go congratulate his friends, while Blaine accompanied him to the car. He rested against the hood with a relieved huff.

"You should have told us you were in pain" Blaine admonished him.

"Then you would have spent the game paying attention to me, which granted is not that much of a chore" said Harry batting his eyelashes and making Blaine roll his eyes with a smile. "I'm fine Blaine, really. I'll take the pain stuff and go straight to bed."

True to his word, once inside the Hummel-Hudson residence, Harry took a quick shower, his pain medication and was completely out by the time Burt and Carole arrived.

"Are you sure he's ok?" asked Carole throwing a look upstairs where Harry was sleeping.

"He's fine, he just tends to push himself farther than he should" said Kurt drying the dishes, while Blaine helped clear the table.

"Did you give him something to eat before his medication?" asked Carole, making both boys pause and look at each other. She smiled at their panicking expressions. "Here, I'll make him a sandwich"

"Don't worry about it" Kurt said. "He's not going to wake up, not even for food."

"He likes his sleep more than his stomach" agreed Blaine.

"We'll just make sure to give him a big breakfast tomorrow then" said Carole.

They stayed awake for a while longer, Kurt doing most of the talking with Blaine pitching in every few sentences. His dad was happy to have him back, so happy that he made no comments when Kurt and Blaine retired to bed. In a gesture of good will, Kurt decided to leave the door open without being asked to.

Burt stretched from the couch. Carole had gone to sleep earlier, but not before making him promise to wait for Finn. He had arrived sober thankfully.

"So, who did you have the party with?" asked Burt while they both climbed the stairs.

"Glee club dinner at Breadstix and then party at one of the guys" said Finn with a yawn. He stumbled up the stairs and closed his door not too gently. Burt shook his head and stared at Kurt's open door.

He approached not knowing what to expect. Kurt told him he shared a dorm with Blaine and Harry. He had been less than happy to know that his son was sharing a dorm with his boyfriend and was ready to call the school and tell them exactly what he thought about it, when Kurt had confessed he had nightmares. Kurt's nightmares were a familiar occurrence since his mother died. Thankfully, the older he grew the less he had them, until he came out. Kurt had never acknowledged his nightmares, not even as a child.

Kurt had stared at the floor with a resigned tone as he confessed to his dad that his boyfriend made the nightmares go away. It worried Burt that his baby boy was sharing a bed with his boyfriend, but Kurt was quick to reassure him that he wasn't ready to be with Harry in _that way_. The way he whispered and stammered around the issue comforted Burt somehow. In that moment he decided he had to give Kurt the talk.

Thankfully he had researched things himself and had no questions about the mechanical part. His son had obviously been uncomfortable but made no comments to protest when they sat down.

Burt would have preferred if his son had been trying to get away instead of quietly sitting down, wanting to listen. It meant even in the back of his mind, that he was _thinking_ about it. Hell, he had researched about it and he knew his kid. Kurt wouldn't have the initiative to do it unless he felt he had a reason to. It was hard to hold onto the feeling of acceptance towards Harry when these things came together in his mind.

Strangely enough, when he added that Blaine also shared the bed for similar reasons, it comforted Burt. They wouldn't be doing anything with Blaine close by. While his eyes adjusted to the darkness he heard Kurt whimper in distress. Harry, who had been sleeping on his front side, groggily raised his head. He turned around clumsily, obviously still under the influence of the pain killer and used an arm to bring Kurt to his side.

Kurt shifted immediately, the action familiar enough he didn't wake up. His troubled face cleared and he made a content noise of approval. Harry was asleep already, an arm protectively around Kurt, the other one behind his head. Burt smiled and closed the door slightly. Then things like that happened and he reluctantly added another point in the boy's favor. Damn him.

Sensing the change of position Blaine turned and moved closer to Harry to use him as a pillow without fully waking. He nuzzled his cheek against the shoulder on his side until Harry's arm dropped to hold him.

IIIII

A few days passed with nothing interesting happening. They returned to Dalton, Harry's head was given the all clear, but he was banned from doing any exercise because of his ankle. He was far from amused. He spent a day sulking, ignoring everybody, well... almost.

"You my Lord, are being ridiculous" said Kurt entering the room.

Harry put his book down and raised an eyebrow. He was sitting on the ratty couch at his old room, while all the Weasleys were at their respective practices.

"I'm bored and I have too much energy, but nothing to do" pouted Harry, while Kurt, in a far more daring move that he had ever done, suddenly sat on his lap.

"I think I might have something for you to do" whispered Kurt against his ear, his hands moving to fix Harry's collar.

"Mmm" mumbled Harry, grabbing Kurt's hips. "Would this mysterious activity involve a lot of movement? 'Cause I've been advised by my doctor to rest as much as possible."

"Well, in that case you should be in bed, don't you think?"

Moving in with Blaine had posed a new problem to their relationship. Before, they had been able to sneak into one of their rooms for some alone/make out time without feeling any guilt. Now that they shared a room and a bed with Blaine, some unspoken boundaries had been set. They made use of the bunk bed occasionally, but it wasn't a perfect solution since neither wanted to lock Blaine out or do anything without locking the door. Luckily Harry didn't have such reserves regarding his old room.

Kurt stood up and Harry followed his example. He smirked and grabbed Kurt's face gently, kissing him and pressing their bodies together as they moved towards the bed. Knowing how uneasy and jumpy Kurt could be sometimes, Harry went in first, allowing his boyfriend to rest over him and gain confidence in the control he had given him. He could tell that the Warbler was both scared and satisfied with the position.

Harry kept control of the kiss and his hands moved to rest on Kurt's back and neck, but didn't try to pull him closer or move things to a different level. Kurt separated slowly, with a slight frown.

"I like it more the other way around" he declared with an expectant look on his face.

"Why?" asked Harry lightly kissing his neck.

"I like having your weight over me" mumbled Kurt slightly embarrassed. "And I... I feel safer, I dunno, I just like it more"

"Fair enough" Harry smiled and in a quick maneuver, he had Kurt under him.

"Better" said Kurt, hands moving to grab Harry's hair and pull him closer.

"Glad you think so" mumbled Harry, leaning forwards with the pull to kiss him again. "You tell me when to stop, ok?"

"Ok" agreed Kurt.

They spent the afternoon lazily kissing each other. At some point Harry moved his hand under Kurt's shirt, to rest at the small of his back, but didn't move further. Kurt had tensed when he felt the skin on skin contact, and even as he relaxed, the pressure of the hand remained at the back of his head. It was a nice feeling, especially because he didn't have to worry that Harry would try to move the hand anywhere he wasn't ready to be touched.

It was great to have a boyfriend he could trust.

IIIII

Kurt was very frustrated with his boyfriend. After they had returned from the game, Harry seemed to have reached the end of his rope as far as caring could go and now made a point of disappearing if Kurt or Blaine showed the slight inclination to inquire about his health. However, he was unashamedly always around when Kurt wanted to start a make out session.

He and Blaine were currently trying to hunt him down to force him to bed, rest and check his injury to make sure the stitches were infection free.

"There he is" Blaine said relieved. Harry was laying on the grass with his head on Hermione's lap, she was distractedly playing with his hair while reading a book. Ron was comfortably stretched out, his head on Harry's stomach and he seemed to be talking constantly, Harry making a few vague noises here and there.

"If you want him to stay still you need to do what Hermione's doing" said Fred appearing behind them and smirking.

"That would have been useful to know earlier" said Kurt with a snappy tone. He was happy Harry had friends that were as amazing as Ron and Hermione, but he wanted to be the one Harry depended on, the one who he lowered his guard with and it was clear he wasn't that person.

As if reading his mind George spoke next.

"They are more than his friends you know?" he asked in a calm voice. "That's Harry's family, Ron and Hermione... and then us of course, but those two? Those two play the role of mom and dad, brother and sister, best friends and confidents… when they met, instantly they all latched to each other."

"Just give him some time Kurt, he's not used to opening up" Fred said patting his back. "He only opened to me and George because he was in a vulnerable place and Ron and Hermione weren't available…"

"He was also drunk… very, very drunk" reminded him George.

"That helped" said Fred with a nod. Kurt sighed and Blaine gave him a sympathetic look.

"For what's worth, you've been doing a good job taking care of him so far" George said cheerfully.

"We lost him after the first two hours; the next thing we know Hermione is screaming because he and Luna escaped to go do bungee jumping in a different state… there's a video somewhere" said Fred with a shiver.

"Oh, that's nothing, remember when Katie lost him and we didn't hear from him and Luna for the whole weekend and when they came back they had both died their hair green and were temporarily deaf?"

"Or the time he and Luna decided to free a whale…" said Fred.

"The scary part is that they did it" laughed George.

"They didn't free a whale" said Blaine with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh Blainers" said Fred fondly.

"So innocent" added George.

"Believe what you want" they said at the same time.

"Wanna go terrorize Oliver?" asked George picking up a bag.

"Oliver?" asked Kurt confused.

"Yeah, he's the one that let Harry keep playing even when his ankle was already hurting" said Fred picking his own bag, which made a few rattling noises.

"He also told Harry to get the goal or die trying, and we wanted to show our appreciation for the sentiment…" George smirked in an evil manner.

"I think we'll pass" said Kurt. "I'll have a _talk_ of my own with Oliver later on" Blaine looked at his friend's scary expression and shivered.

The twins laughed. "You might also like to mention how inappropriate is for him to proposition sex as a motivational tool in the middle of the game" called out one of them and Blaine took a step away from Kurt instinctively.

"Do you really think they freed a whale?" asked Blaine, just before Kurt turned around and marched decisively back to their room.

IIIII

Kurt made no comments when Harry entered the room. He sat on the bed, kicking his shoes under the bunk bed and he decided to attack. Blaine watched the proceedings intrigued. He walked towards him and raised his hand, treading it through his boyfriend's soft and silky hair. Slowly he extended and flexed his fingers, massaging his scalp gently. Harry closed his eyes with a pleased noise and leaned towards him.

Blaine met Kurt's eyes with an amused smile.

Harry was fucking adorable.

Five minutes later, Kurt was leaning with his back against the headboard; his boyfriend was resting his head on his lap, just over a conveniently placed pillow. His arms came around Kurt's waist, keeping him close in a tight grip and making the occasional pleased noise when Kurt hit the right spots.

"Harry?" asked Kurt.

"Mmmm?"

"You need to take your medication now" said Kurt wondering if this would snap Harry out of his almost comatose state.

"Ok" agreed Harry easily, cuddling closer.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other in surprise. It would have been nice for somebody to tell them that this was all it took to stop him from sulking around and being difficult. As a matter of fact, fussing over Harry was a lot easier when he was in this state.

He actually seemed to _enjoy_ being fussed over.

Kurt wondered what else he could get Harry to do with this new found power.

IIIII

Hermione waited until Harry was alone before approaching him in the library. She had that scary smile that meant she was planning something.

Harry stared at her as she explained her plan. He tried to get away from it, he fought as much as he could, he put his foot down and was ready to storm out, until she pulled her final card. She grabbed his hand, stared at him and said.

"Please... as my friend, can you do this for me?"

"I hate you, you bitch..." Harry said narrowing his eyes at her pleased smile.

- End Chapter 14 -

**Forgot to tell you all, in case you are not one of the people following me on Tumbr, if you are curious how Harry sounds, go to youtube and look for Charlie Simpson (Down, down, down song) and that's how sexy and British and smooth and fucking hot Harry sounds.**

**Also, Kurt's brooches from last episodes are in my tumblr if you wanna see them.**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**

**PS: Sorry if I haven't answered your review/prompt, but things had been kind of crazy and I'm giving priority to updating.**


	15. Honeydukes, Mockingbird and Hippogriffs

**Alright, I want to get the authors note out of the way first and do it quick.**

**1. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. Some of you don't have accounts and that sucks since I can't reply and you have been so wonderful. I'd love if you visit my blog and dropped a question anonymously with the name you've been using in the reviews so I can reply to everything you have asked and said.**

**2. New chapter of The Big Purple Book was published, I love it and might even turn it into a two shots. Go read it!**

**3. Deal is over, updates once a week, but I haven't decided on the day. **

**4. I'm going back and trimming the author's note of things that are no longer necessary. I don't want people to start asking me questions about the deal because they read it on the first chapter and didn't read the rest of the authors notes.**

**5. It was hard to write a lot about this chapter. Because I don't have the technical knowledge Harry does on certain things (like football, who knew there wasn't a time out?) and there's nothing as horrible as a character that is meant to know everything about something you have no idea about. So if I got things wrong, sorry.**

**IIIII**

**Chapter 15**

_Honeydukes, Mockingbird and Hippogriffs_

Blaine had his ear pressed against his bedroom door, his attention completely on the other side. He wanted to quickly drop off his books as an excuse to check on Harry. He knew the older boy had this period free and since he had left Geography early, he might as well make sure he was alright.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt from behind him and Blaine jumped startled.

"Jesus Kurt, you scared me" he said with an awkward smile.

"What were you doing?" repeated Kurt walking closer. He could hear the faint sound of music coming out of the room.

"Eh…" said Blaine self-consciously.

"Were you doing what I think you were doing?" asked Kurt starting to grin in a mocking manner.

Blaine scoffed. "No"

"So you weren't listening in for Harry's playing?" asked Kurt with a smirk.

"No" said Blaine and lifted his chin defiantly. Kurt didn't waver and they stared at each other neither willing to back down.

Despite their stubbornness, both were kind of smiling. Now that Blaine was finally comfortable enough to be himself with Kurt and Harry, Kurt knew without a doubt that Blaine was his best friend. They just _clicked_. They had similar tastes in enough things to balance the things they didn't agree on. Despite how much he loved Mercedes, he could feel they were getting more and more distant, while he and Blaine got closer and closer. The two of them spent a great amount of time bickering about silly things, instead of Blaine politely agreeing with him to avoid confrontation.

Kurt thrived in confrontation and he liked it when people challenged him. One of the reasons Harry was so attractive to him was because while he let Kurt get away with almost anything, he was also very set on his ways. If he put his foot down, there was no amount of threatening or begging that would move him. He was immune to Kurt's bitch mode, unfazed by his diva storm offs and smiled through his long sarcastic rants in amusement, at the same time he was caring enough to act if he was truly upset and not just throwing a tantrum.

It was nice to know that he and Blaine were getting comfortable enough with each other to unnecessarily argue. Otherwise, Kurt felt he would have ended up trying to rein his attitude to avoid upsetting dapper Blaine. Instead he had found a way to redirected Blaine's energy towards verbal confrontation and Kurt suspected Blaine liked this new dynamic as much as he did.

"The tension outside is messing my creative mood!" yelled Harry from inside. "Also Blaine was obviously interested in listening in to me singing not playing! You're a horrible spy Blaine and you're a horrible detective Kurt. Shame on you both!"

"Smartass!" they replied at the same time.

Harry laughed. When they entered the room he was already hanging his guitar much to their disappointment, until they saw another one on the bed and a third one next to Layla.

"I've never seen those two" said Kurt curiously.

The hooks Harry installed in the walls had been put there for his guitar, guitars apparently. He had Layla proudly in the center which Kurt sometimes still stared at with a blush on his face. But there were two more additions, Blaine seemed thrilled by it.

"Awesome!" he said inspecting the other guitar on Layla's left. "The room looks so much cooler now!"

Harry scowled. "Instruments are to be played…"

"Not displayed" chorused Blaine and Kurt rolling their eyes.

"Yes, yes, but they can still look cool on the wall" Blaine said having heard the same snappy comment several of times by now.

He loved having Layla up on the wall because it made the room more intriguing, and it was also the only thing that showed that Harry lived in the room. He didn't have any pictures or decorations and he guessed it made sense, since he still spent most of his time in his old room. To be fair, Blaine knew it must be hard to 'live' with his boyfriend, go to school with him and hang with the same people. It was another thing that made Kurt and Harry work; they were both good at giving each other space when they needed it.

He spared a glance to Kurt, who had made himself comfortable in Harry's lap and was now giggling while he played with his guitar, arms coming around him to do so and his nose buried behind Kurt's ear with a grin on his face. With quick movements, he snatched his Polaroid camera from the table and took a picture.

"Bloody hell Blaine" said Harry rubbing his eyes. "Heads up wouldn't be uncalled for."

"I captured the moment" Blaine said taking the print out picture and fanning himself with it. He showed the final product to Kurt who grinned.

"I want a copy"

"Sure" he agreed easily, dropping the new picture on his desk and placing his camera lovingly next to it.

"So, what are their names?" asked Kurt poking Harry.

"That one is Sadie" said Harry pointing to the one on the wall. "It's a Farida FA17-FM, really good for country, jazz or blues, and more importantly, rockabilly and classic rock. The sound is full and rich, not harsh, _crisp_" Harry said making emphasis on the difference.

Kurt and Blaine studied the guitar, lost on the specifics. The guitar was black around the edges, turning a deep forest green in the middle, with dull silver for the shiny parts. It had a classic, vintage feeling and the guitar while very well looked after, didn't look new.

"What's rockabilly?" asked Kurt raising his head to try to catch Harry's eyes.

"Earliest styles of rock and roll, from around the 50s, the term comes from joining 'rock' and 'hillbilly'" explained Harry. "Very early Elvis Presley" he clarified, but they seemed to have already placed it already. "I named her Sadie, after the Little Sadie Bob Dylan's song, he was very influenced by him, hell the whole world of music was forever changed by that man. They might have turned the legend into a joke, but Elvis was a visionary and a ground breaker… you don't get named the King for nothing."

"Hey, we're not arguing here" said Blaine raising his hand in surrender. "I like the irony" said Blaine, Sadie was the biggest of the guitars and looked slightly rougher than the others, but the name worked.

Harry blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Sorry, you're not my crowd for these discussions..."

"And this one?" asked Kurt passing a hand over the smooth surface of the guitar in front of him. Like Sadie, the green guitar, this one started black around the edge but faded into a dark wood color and then a natural yellow. It had a few faint marks of use too.

"Kite, a Martin 000-28EC Eric Clapton, which in retrospective should have been the one named after one of his songs, but I couldn't find one that fitted him. One of the finest guitars you can own" Harry said and smirked, playing a few chords. _"For the benefit of Mr. Kite, there will be a show tonight…"_

"Out of all the Beatles songs, that's the one you chose to name your guitar after?" asked Kurt offended.

"I didn't want all my guitars to be girls" said Harry shrugging. "And those two are temperamental guitars, very moody and high maintenance,_ definitely_ girls" he said motioning with his head to the wall.

"Or Kurt" coughed Blaine, getting a pillow thrown his way immediately after. Kurt glared at him and he smiled innocently.

"Please, you're like the most needy, hyperactive person ever. If I am high maintenance, so are you" said Kurt to Blaine. "Just the amount of coffee needed to power you would bankrupt anybody."

"That might be true, but I am still super cute" Blaine said smirking and batting his eyelashes playfully. Kurt raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"_Unlike_ you two, Kite is a relaxed fellow…" said Harry deeming Kite properly tuned. "My bass is on the bunk bed, but I haven't tuned it yet."

"Can I see?" asked Blaine looking at the case on the bed and lightly bouncing on his feet.

"Sure" Harry said while taking Kite's strand off. Kurt stood up, grabbing the guitar and hanging it next to Layla, the colors contrasted nicely and he had to secretly agree with Blaine. The guitars made for nice decorations. Blaine carefully passed him his bass, which was a light blue and white, very sleek and elegant. Harry started to tune it automatically, concentrated and eyes never leaving the pedal tuner on the floor.

"Dare I ask the name?" asked Kurt with a casual air. He liked seeing this side of Harry.

"Jimmy" said Harry literally without missing a beat from his impromptu bass solo. "After the song Dr. Jimmy from The Who" he said while finishing satisfied. "This one's a classic Rickenbacker bass, a 4003 to be more precise, famous for its ringing sustain, treble punch and solid underlying bass."

"I'm a little afraid of knowing how much they are worth" Kurt said eyeing Layla.

"Layla is the most expensive one, I don't go around buying guitars that are worth $9,000 on a whim" said Harry dismissively. Blaine choked.

"_What?_" he asked outraged. "You keep something worth $9,000 in our room? Are you crazy?"

"$9,404" specified Kurt.

"It's insured" said Harry dismissively.

"How much are the others worth?" asked Blaine feeling decisively uncomfortable. What if he tripped and damaged one of the guitars by accident…

"Sadie is only worth about 800" Harry said, fingers still playing with his bass.

"Well, now I feel better, it's only 800 dollars!" said Blaine exaggeratedly.

"Kite is 2,250 and Jimmy is 1,500…" said Harry not even glancing at him. Kurt sighed, a little more used to Harry's view on money. "Pounds by the way, the only one I bought in America is Layla and that's why I know the exact price in dollars."

Blaine looked sick.

"How many guitars do you need?" asked Kurt skeptically looking at the instruments.

"How many scarfs, gloves, hats, accessories, jackets, pants, shoes, brooches, shirts, etc. do you _really_ need?" asked Harry immediately and Kurt made an offended noise. "Besides, Jimmy is a bass, not a guitar, Layla is an electronic one, Kite's acoustic and Sadie an electro acoustic one, completely different things" he said in a haughty tone. "We can discuss this later" he said placing Jimmy on the wall. "Next class starts in 10 minutes."

IIIII

"I decided not to say anything else on the guitars, but let it be on record that I feel very uncomfortable with things that are so expensive laying around our room" Blaine said during lunch unwilling to pick a fight with Harry over this, unlike Kurt who had been trying for the past half an hour to make him reconsider. It was Harry's room too after all.

"They will be hanging on the wall, not laying around" said Harry pretentiously. "I would never put one of my babies on the floor."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other immediately after that comment, neither capable of believing how… how utterly stuck up Harry sounded in that moment.

"Told you musicians could be really sensitive about weird stuff" said Fred dropping in the chair next to Kurt, George taking one in front of him and Ron smoothly grabbing the remaining seat next to Harry. It was done with practiced ease and comfort. Blaine was still surprised he had gotten used to their impromptu appearances and how they entered conversations without being invited.

"I still feel offended you wouldn't keep your guitars in our room" said Ron.

"You three are not to be trusted around any of my guitars" Harry said immediately. "You are far too destructive and chaotic, and yes, I realize I am a hypocrite by saying it, but I don't give a damn" the three grinned proudly.

"You need to go to Honeydukes, embrace your grumbly self and be a total snob with all those dicks" said Ron.

"Hear, hear" said Fred and George.

"I feel misunderstood" Harry said elbowing Ron.

"If you had announced it on Facebook, we would care" Fred said.

"Speaking of Facebook" said Kurt cutting in. "Why don't you have one? This relationship won't feel real unless I can make it Facebook official."

"Wait a second! I've been single all this time and nobody told me?" asked Harry faking surprise and placing a hand dramatically over his heart. "Kurt, how can you do those dirty, dirty things to me without offering some commitment? I'm not a harlot, I have feelings."

Blaine chuckled, as did everybody but Kurt who sighed deeply; staring at his boyfriend unimpressed.

"But to answer your question, it seems like an invasion to privacy and a way to ask people to stalk me" shrugged Harry. "Don't see the appeal."

"I swear somebody pulled you out of a medieval book sometimes" said Kurt rolling his eyes dramatically.

"So, I haven't heard you singing properly" Blaine said changing the subject. "I've seen you playing, but no singing, what's up with that?"

"Not really my thing" said Harry. "I like playing more than singing."

"Really? We hardly gathered from the ridiculously expensive instruments" said Blaine. "But, joking aside, why don't you like singing? Are you shy?"

Everybody at the table made a noise of amusement or skepticism. Harry snorted. "Not everybody likes singing Blaine."

"Stage fright?" Harry raised an eyebrow, his demeanor changing at the challenging tone.

Ron leaned forwards from across the table. "This would be a wise time to back the hell off" he whispered unnecessarily in a frantic manner. Harry hand snapped forwards and grabbed his blazer, pulling him back slowly.

"Is that a dare?" asked Harry with a neutral expression.

"Yes" decided Blaine and held his ground, despite the scary air Harry now had around him.

"I think Blaine just earned everybody here an all expenses trip to Honeydukes, mandatory of course" said Harry pleased and the twins groaned.

"Way to go Blaine, way to go" Ron said burying his face behind his hands.

"What's Honeydukes?" asked Kurt.

"It's a small café bar in Columbus" said Harry.

"Hell" whispered Fred in a doom like voice.

"No George. Its purgatory, where souls get to still wonder about their fate and are just at the edge of _falling_ to hell" said George.

Blaine and Kurt looked at everybody apprehensively.

"So Blaine, since you dared me, I guess you won't mind to make a wager" Harry said silkily, a dark smirk spreading across his face.

Kurt shivered, enthralled by the sight. His pupils dilating and quite frankly getting a little turned on by the whole malevolent-wicked vibe Harry had going on.

This dark side of Harry was fucking hot.

IIIII

"Jeff?" asked Nick looking surprised when his friend rushed back into the room.

"I'm not going out there" he hissed from his place against the wall, the furthest away from the exit he could manage.

"Eh… why?" asked Nick confused.

"She is out there" he whispered with crazy eyes. "I am not going anywhere near her again, ever."

"Ok" Nick said confused. Kurt and Blaine ignored him; already more used to crazier things and carried on with their conversation, exiting the room and the confused Warblers.

"Hello Hummingbird, Mockingbird" said Luna elegantly perched on the staircase's handrails, one leg over the other and her hands above her knee; an array of suitcases and bags surrounding her.

"Hi Luna" said Kurt confused. Blaine warily stared at her precarious position, while simultaneously mouthing Mockingbird in a questioning manner to himself.

"Much to do… most certainly" she said and clapped her hands twice. Out of nowhere or at least that's the way it felt to Kurt, half a dozen people arrived and picked up the bags, going up the stairs with efficient coordination.

Luna smiled at them and clapped her hands once again.

"Mr. Hummel you're with me" said a girl appearing from behind him and making Kurt jump startled. She unceremoniously grabbed his arm and escorted him away.

Luna turned to Blaine, who wide eyed gave a step back, only to bump into somebody.

"Mr. Anderson" said a sweet voice and Blaine looked around for help, just as a perfectly manicured hand grabbed him firmly by the elbow and dragged him away.

"Luna" said Harry descending the stairs with a satisfied smile. "I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate your efficiency" he said proudly.

She daintily inclined her head. "I live to serve my Lord… we wouldn't' want the Blibbering Humdinger to chase after them."

"That'd be tragic, now go get changed" Harry said and called over his shoulder. "Don't scare any more birds today."

Luna gracefully fell from her perch and skipped after him.

IIIII

Hermione angrily rounded up the three brothers, Angelina and Katie flanking her, the three of them had their arms crossed and they all flinched.

"I want to know who failed to brief Blaine" she asked in a very quiet voice.

"Brief me about what?" asked Blaine nervously watching the procedures.

"You don't dare Harry" said Hermione patiently, while Angelina and Katie took over the scolding. "Sorry, let me rephrase that, you don't let Harry manipulate you into daring him to do something… or accept a bet or a wager from him…"

Blaine blinked confused.

Hermione sighed. "We need to write you two a manual."

IIIII

Kurt self-consciously made his way to the entrance. He was more than slightly uncomfortable with his new clothes and radically different appearance. He walked down the corridor and stared at his boyfriend, who was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

He looked hot. Dark jeans with holes on his knees that were tucked into his biker boots, a band t-shirt that was wrinkled and faded, his leather jacket on and a guitar case hanging over one shoulder. His eyes carefully examined him as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Bloody hell, you look hot" Harry said with no amount of tact. Kurt blushed.

"Harry!" he protested embarrassedly.

"Ok, I'm sorry. You look fucking hot, I apologize for my Britishness" said Harry moving towards him.

"Ha, ha, you're a riot" Kurt said standing taller.

"With those clothes you might start one" said Harry grabbing him by the waist and pressing them together, while silencing any protest with a long kiss. "All joking aside, you really do look amazing" said Harry, his hands moving all over Kurt's back and consciously having to stop himself from letting them wonder lower.

"Not my usual look, but I rock everything" Kurt said gaining confidence from the way Harry had been affected. He could live with the tight leather pants, the loose t-shirt of a band he had never heard about and the lace boots, but the pink streaks in his hair were something he wasn't sure he liked. "Do you… do you really like it?" he said motioning to his head.

"It will wash off" said Harry. "I know this isn't the most outrageous thing you've put on and you really, really look awesome in this."

Kurt smiled. "Don't get used to it; the pink is leaving as soon as we come back."

"As long as you keep the pants, you can do whatever you want with the rest" Harry said against his lips.

"The pants can definitely stay" agreed Kurt, pressing their lips firmly and passing his arms around Harry's neck.

"Oi, lovebirds!" called Fred from the entrance. "Move your asses will ya?"

"After you" said Harry gallantly. Kurt giggled and started to lead the way before he stopped abruptly and turned around, sure enough Harry's eyes had been blatantly checking out his ass.

"Harry!" he hissed, blushing.

"What?" Harry asked innocently. "You can't blame me for admiring the view!"

"You're impossible" mumbled Kurt. "Go!" he ordered, with a mocking bow Harry walked first. Completely unintentionally Kurt's eyes drifted lower.

"Double standards!" accused Harry moving his guitar so it would hang across his back and giving Kurt an infuriating smirk over his shoulder. They walked hand in hand after that.

IIIII

"So, what do you think so far?" asked Harry having shaken off a few people to reach the table where Blaine and Kurt had retreated to.

"The place is full of horrible people" Kurt said immediately.

"Did either of you mention Katy Perry or Lady Gaga?" asked Harry in response. They both remained quiet. "Told you it would be a bad idea here."

"People are so… judgmental here" said Blaine in a quiet voice.

"Alright, take notes kiddos" Harry said turning a chair to sit on, arms coming to embrace the back. "This is how you deal with musicologists."

"Musical snobs is more like it" mumbled Kurt.

"If somebody says, 'you're telling me you've never heard of blank' then you enthusiastically reply. 'I know right!' and walk away" said Harry and Blaine blanched at the rudeness of the suggestion.

Kurt looked around, feeling decisively out of place. Honeydukes was a dark place, it had dark lighting and everybody was dressed in dark clothes. They served really good coffee, but the people left a lot to be desired. They spoke music in a way he wasn't familiar with. They took popular songs and artists and ripped them apart, while praising obscure bands he never heard of.

"Here's what you need to know" said Harry. "Musical snob is not the correct term, you will only offend, but it's perfectly descriptive of most of us in here; and we will always admit to being a musical snob, we like it."

"This is very disturbing" Blaine said to Kurt.

"Anyways, pay attention, when in doubt, hate. If somebody mentions somebody you don't know, call them sell outs, pretentious or a hack. Then just smirk and walk away. Now that takes us to the next rule, popular music is not acceptable, go by this saying _if it sells it smells_. Music everybody else hates, that's praised."

"This is a cult isn't it? Are we getting creepy tattoos?"

"Also, go for the underappreciated album and the underappreciated song… mention Pere Ubu, Crass and Tom Waits, post Swordfishthrombones. Also, name drop a classical composer, you get points if nobody has heard of him before and it has to be more obscure than Franz Joseph Haydn" Harry smiled at them excitedly, clearly very into his explanations.

"Who are…" started Blaine.

"They are too pretentious for my tastes" cut in Kurt.

Harry laughed and winked. "Worst case scenario; make up names and comparisons, as long as you sound sure of yourself they will go with it… look, just have fun, take it as an acting experience or a game, mess with people's heads."

It turned out to be much more fun after that. They caught glimpses of Hermione and the rest of the gang, all with snobby expressions of annoyance. Kurt and Blaine could relate. The only two that seemed to actually know what they were talking about and enjoy the atmosphere of the place, were Harry and Luna. Incidentally, they had a small group of people listening to them talking like they were going to bring them to the promised land.

"It's not what you put in that matters" said Harry his hands moving in front of him to make his point, everybody around him leaned forwards, like they knew he was about to say something great. Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but do the same.

"It's what is left behind, take 'What's Happening Brother' from Marvin Gaye, there is a single whooo at the end of the second verse, you know that whooo? That single whooo?" somebody nodded enthusiastically. "That's what you remember! The simple things, the mistakes, there's only one of them and it makes the song! It's what you leave out, that's music…"

"Oh my Gaga" said Kurt grabbing Blaine's arm unexpectedly.

"I know that was surprisingly deep" said Blaine.

"Not that" said Kurt and walked away from Blaine. "Brett?" he asked incredulous.

"Oh… hey, I know you" said Brett looking at Kurt in surprise. "Don't we like, sit in the same class or something?"

"That was last year" Kurt said unsurprised.

"Awesome" said Brett nodding and looking more than a little high. "I've seen you talking to Harry man, he's the best."

"He's my boyfriend" said Kurt unable to stop feeling damn smug about it.

"Bitching man" Brett said nodding approvingly. "Harry's cool, want some pot?" Kurt awkwardly retreated.

Blaine was bouncing on his feet, while nodding eagerly to what somebody was saying, completely into it. Kurt wasn't that surprised that once he learnt the rules and got comfortable, Blaine had found fascinating what everybody had to say. Eagerly trying to make new friends and taking a different approach than what Harry suggested. He simply agreed with everybody, promised to listen to the new music and looked like a puppy that needed to be picked up and loved. Kurt however had quite a lot of fun being a complete bitch to strangers that could bitch back at him.

"Hello everybody" said a girl that looked as excited as the now comfortable Blaine. "Oi, listen up you scum bags" that got her people's attention. "Better" she said nodding and gesturing to Harry, who had climbed the stage with Kite on his shoulder.

"Somebody complained they haven't heard me sing yet" Harry said taking a seat on a conveniently placed stool. Harry smirked at the audience with a confident manner. "I spent a lot of time trashing people's work around here, so I guess fair's fair and tonight is my turn in the spotlight."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other worriedly. This wasn't the type of accepting, friendly, open minded environment a performer wanted to sing in front of. They all seemed ready to jump at the first sign of weakness. Everybody applauded politely, a few cat calls were called and people found a table to sit, nursing their drinks. Harry nodded to the band behind him, and Kurt was able to recognize Tyler and Seth.

"_Don't I hold you like you want to be held" _sang Harry softly into the microphone and Blaine was done for, he knew he lost the dare. The lyric was too painfully spot on, the voice was too perfect and the only thing he wanted was to go back to the dorm and be cuddled.

"_Don't I treat you like you want, and don't I love you like you want to be loved"_ carried on Harry unfazed, his voice taking over the room. Kurt smiled proudly as his boyfriend sang and won a difficult audience over, it was a shame really that Harry didn't sing more often.

Even if talking was a great way of communicating, and yes, he knew he'd been putting off having a talk with Harry for a while; it was a shame Harry didn't serenate him directly.

IIIII

"I can't believe I lost" mumbled Blaine less upset than he thought he would be.

"There, there" said Ron patting his back.

"That is a terrible way to comfort people" Blaine said frowning at him.

"Signature move of Harry when we are being stupid" said Ron shrugging. "Very catchy..."

"Alright guys, I need to talk to some more people and then we can leave, but first" said Harry smirking darkly once more and pulling his iPod, as well as sound cancelling headphones. "Blaine lost the dare and we all know what that means."

Everybody but Kurt, Blaine and Luna winced.

"That's correct" Harry said clearly pleased. "You get 5 uninterrupted minutes of the _Harry Is Always, Always Right Song_. You take them off it becomes 10."

Blaine tilted his head. "That's all?"

Nobody but Harry met his eyes.

IIIII

"Oh my God, you jerk!" said Blaine sitting up suddenly and hitting Harry with his pillow. "It's stuck! The song just goes on and on and it doesn't fucking stop!"

Kurt stared, wide eyes as Blaine cursed and took his anger out by hitting a laughing Harry with a pillow. He blinked a few times before carrying on with his routine. Harry started to hum something and Blaine yelled at him to shut up, increasing the amount of pillow violence.

"I hate you" mumbled Blaine wide awake. Kurt had just gotten comfortable and laughed a little at Blaine's annoyance.

"Cuddle yourself then, I don't cuddle haters" Harry said letting go of him and turning around, gladly spooning Kurt and dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

"Nooo" said Blaine in a whiny voice, pulling at his shirt and changing his attitude immediately. "Come back here and cuddle me… Harry… Harry… Harry cuddle me dammit!" he remained unmoving. Blaine sighed. "Please?"

"Much better" said Harry returning to his back and letting Blaine rest against him, clingier than usual to prevent him from turning.

"Stop messing with Blaine" said Kurt with a yawn.

"Yeah Harry, stop messing with me" smirked Blaine.

"_Always, always, always_" sang Harry and Blaine groaned, the song starting again in his head.

IIIII

Kurt woke up alone on the bed. He knew Harry had early training and Blaine some meeting with the student council. He had felt too lazy to wake up when they did. He stretched comfortably. Cuddling was nice, but his back sometimes didn't agree with his curled up position.

He dressed on autopilot, singing under his breath the song Harry had sung the day before and whistling with Pavarotti. He liked rooming with his best friend and boyfriend, but it was very nice to have these moments of solitude for himself. Just as he did one final check on his hair, he heard a knock on the door.

"This is your room too you know?" he asked when he opened. Harry smiled, handing over his coffee.

"I like picking you up, I got us some scones" Harry said shrugging and his eyes drifted to Kurt's lapel. Kurt followed his eyes and then it clicked. He had grabbed one of the brooches Harry had given him for Christmas. "Can we eat here?" asked Harry with a deep breath.

"Sure, let me text Blaine" said Kurt entering and wondering how this would go. Harry picked at his scone, before deciding to just bite the bullet.

"In mythology a hippogriff is born from a griffin and a mare, which in medieval times was considered rare because griffins see horses as prey… in Hogwarts, we have this saying, 'to mate griffins with horses… which is like saying when pigs fly" he started, he looked at Kurt, eyes not wavering. "Hippogriffs symbolize impossibility and love."

Kurt didn't say anything, just looked at Harry taking in his words.

"Which can be applied to a lot of my life" shrugged Harry. "And one of those things was Cedric" Kurt remembered from his first date conversation, that this was Harry's first boyfriend.

**- Flashback -**

_Harry muffled his, God forbid, giggles against Cedric's shoulder. Who was doing a poor attempt at keeping quiet himself._

"_Shhh" Harry shushed him looking up at him. "What we least need is one of your friends or mine finding us fraternizing with the enemy."_

"_The enemy" said Cedric amused. "And how long have I been the enemy Mr. Potter?"_

"_Since the moment I got sorted into the cooler house" Harry said pulling him by the tie for a kiss. Cedric smiled against it._

"_Keep dreaming kitty cat" said Cedric surrounding his waist and pressing him against the wall._

"_I'm sorry, whose house has been kicking butt in the cup and all sports since awesome creature that I am made an appearance to boast morale and be a beacon of hope and goodness? While looking hot as hell may I add" said Harry looking at the ceiling. "Oh yeah, us, the cool house."_

"_This castle is not strong enough to hold you and your ego" laughed Cedric, nibbling his collar._

"_Mmm" said Harry throwing his head back for a moment, before deciding this wasn't the time for teasing. With a strong push he had Cedric stumbling back, his hands quickly working the pants off his boyfriend. "Admit it" he whispered seductively against Cedric's ear, his hand moving up and down as slow as he could manage. "Admit Gryffindor is the cool house."_

"_Never" said Cedric with an aborted moan._

"_House pride vs. blow job" Harry said chuckling, pressing his own erection against Cedric's thigh and letting his hot breath hit the Hufflepuff's neck. "Not any blow job, a blow job from me…"_

"_Fuck" yelped Cedric when his hand tightened._

"_I guess I should leave now" said Harry kissing him once._

"_Bloody hell, you can be such a… your house is cooler, red all the way, just blow me dammit" demanded Cedric._

"_Good Hufflepuff" praised Harry sinking to his knees._

IIIII

"_Cedric?" asked Harry while they fixed their clothes. "Do you ever think about being together outside closed doors?"_

_The older boy tensed immediately, staring at Harry startled._

"_No, do you?" he said dreading the answer._

"_Yes" said Harry shrugging. "I get this started as a let's fuck our brains out, sex only, kind of thing, but you put the boyfriend label on us, you call this a relationship and I need to know before I get in too deep if you mean those things or you are just saying it to feel less guilty for the sex… I know you Hufflepuffs are sentimental about these types of things" he added to lighten the mood._

"_I'm not coming out Harry, I am not gay" said Cedric._

"_Are you Bi then?" asked Harry curious. "I don't care if you are, I am."_

"_I am not" Cedric said annoyed._

"_You do have an awful lot of gay sex for a straight bloke" said Harry sarcastically._

"_Can we not discuss this? I have to go" Cedric said stiffly._

"_Fine, you don't want to talk that's your call. You want to be in denial that's your call too, but if you ever want to stop lying and be truthful with at least one person, you know where to find me" said Harry exiting the room._

IIIII

"_Somebody is in a good mood" said Harry as Cho skipped to sit next to him in the library._

"_I can't tell you" she said with a pout._

"_Ok" said Harry turning to his book._

"_You got number 14 wrong" she said peeking over his shoulder._

"_No I didn't" Harry said without breaking his concentration._

"_Fine, I actually have no idea" she admitted crossing her arms. "Why are you even doing those? We haven't even begun to cover the basics needed in my year…"_

"_Snape has been tutoring me since I was a firstie, do you think he does it because I need the help? He's not the type of man that wastes his time" said Harry finally looking at her._

_She sighed. "Stop bumping me out, I feel horrible knowing a Gryffindor is smarter than I am."_

"_To be fair, you're not the smartest Ravenclaw" said Harry smirking when she huffed._

"_You're a horrible friend" she said shoving him._

"_You're a horrible kisser" laughed Harry._

"_I've improved" she said blushing. "I'm not 15 anymore."_

"_I was a better kisser and I was 14" said Harry in an annoying tone._

"_Well, I've done stuff now" she said trying to portray an air of maturity._

"_I stopped being a virgin a long time ago" said Harry flippantly. "My guess is that you are still one."_

"_You slut" she said surprised. "You're 15! When the hell this happened?"_

"_Week of my birthday, lovely girl she was… taught me loads of interesting tricks" Harry said smirking to his book. "Oh, and I lost the other one too."_

"_What other one?" she asked confused. Harry started at her, until it clicked._

"_No" she said mouth hanging open. "You're gay?" she asked in a low whisper._

"_Bi my dear" Harry said using a finger to close her jaw and not bothering to lower his voice or act even slightly ashamed._

_Cho just sat there absorbing the new information. "You're the worst best friend ever; this is the kind of stuff you're supposed to share!"_

"_You never asked" shrugged Harry._

"_I didn't think you would have a sex life!" she hissed flapping her arms wildly. "Does he know?" she asked suddenly with an icy voice._

_Harry sighed. "Yes, Seamus knows I am not a virgin."_

"_Dammit Harry!" she said slamming the table. "He's going to think he's you are his best friend!"_

"_And surely we can't let that happen" said Harry sarcastically._

"_Of course not! I am your best friend" she said firmly._

"_Sure you are" said Harry in a complacent tone._

"_Fine, I am your best female friend" she said. Harry chuckled._

"_Sure Cho…"_

"_Good" she decided nodding. "And as my best friend, I've decided I can let you in on my secret."_

"_Yei" said Harry raising his hands and waving his palms in a less than excited manner._

_Cho leaned closer, looking around and whispered. "I'm sort of seeing Cedric…"_

_Harry's amused smile froze and he stared at her. "Diggory?"_

"_I know right?" she said with a happy sigh. "Oh my God, now that I know you're bi, we can talk about how hot he is!"_

"_Yei" said Harry swallowing the sudden need to throw up._

"_He does this thing with his tongue that is just…"_

_Now he was definitely going to throw up._

**- End Flashback -**

Kurt was staring at Harry and without thinking about it, he reached, embracing him.

"Oh Harry" he said sadly.

"It's alright, I got over that a while ago" said Harry, but accepted the embrace gladly. "I gave Cedric an ultimatum, told him that he couldn't play with Cho's feelings like that; that she was one of my best friends and I wasn't going to help him cheat… our arrangement had been strictly for sex, even if he occasionally called me his boyfriend. We had agreed to tell each other if we started seeing somebody else, but didn't exactly say we were going to be exclusive. After a while I realized I needed more than that from him. He broke up with me the next day."

"Did you tell your friend?" asked Kurt.

"I told Cho that I had seen Cedric with somebody else, she didn't believe me and we stopped talking after that" said Harry with a sad smile. "I regret two things about being with Cedric, pretending I was ok with being a secret and losing that friendship. The second one I regret more, because at least I learnt something from the first… but I was in a tricky position, because I couldn't tell her the truth without outing him and I didn't want to do that. Cho is a great girl, but when she's emotional her common sense goes down the toilet; also her best friend was a huge gossip. I knew that since she wouldn't want to talk to me, she would go to her and…" he trailed off.

"You did the right thing" Kurt said from his position sitting next to him on the bed. He rubbed Harry's hand between his.

"I know" Harry said smirking in a vacant way. "It sucked, but I did what I could."

"Harry?" asked Kurt and tried to figure out the best way to phrase the next part. "Why would you give me a brooch that reminds you of your cheating ex-boyfriend?"

Harry laughed, before grabbing Kurt's hand more firmly. "You don't get it. It's not about Cedric at all. It's what the Hippogriff represents."

"Impossible love" repeated Kurt confused. "Forgive me for not being thrilled by the connections I am making."

With another laugh Harry leaned forwards and kissed Kurt unexpectedly, his sad mood fully replaced by a restless energy, he separated a second later and touched the brooch reverently.

"Don't you get it?" asked Harry breathlessly, moving his hands to cup his face and caress his cheeks. "Just the impossibility of love as a concept; _any_ love. The idea that we can feel so much for another human being, that we care for them so much that we commit to share our lives together. That we can feel something so powerful for somebody else Kurt, don't you get how magnificently impossible it is?"

Kurt stared at Harry, taken aback by the passion and security in which he spoke.

"Please tell me you can see it, that you can see how impossible it is" said Harry moving to kneel in front of him, holding his hands in a tight grip, almost like he needed to ground himself. "Self-preservation is wired in every creature… but then something like love is added into the mix and it overrules every biological coding we have. Can you grasp how utterly amazing that is? That millions of years of evolution are overcome so effortlessly? That our first instinct can be to protect somebody else, to jump in the middle of danger, to not even think about it but react with the need to protect others… that losing them is so unthinkable to our own bodies?"

"Harry…" Kurt tried to stop him with a choked voice.

"No Kurt, just, just _listen_" Harry said excitedly. His eyes shining and his face alight with childlike hope. "That's what the impossibility of love represents to me, that something so unquantifiable and amazing exists, that we can all reach out to somebody and _love_… I honestly believe there's somebody out there for everybody, that there's a moment where you meet a person and you just, you just have to… to reach and that stranger becomes _that_ person. That the possibility of love is there, just… do you see? Do you see how impossible that sounds? That somebody who you've never talked to could be so much to you if you just reach?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but Harry was already rambling away.

"Just look at us Kurt, _we_ spent years existing, not even knowing about each other, living different lives on different ends of the world and look where we are now, look how much we feel and care for each other in such a little amount of time, doesn't it feel wonderfully, beautifully, impossible to you too?" asked Harry and with another joyful laugh reached out to kiss Kurt's lips, his forehead and went back to his previous position, kissing Kurt's hands and looking him straight in the eyes as he did, before carrying on.

"I don't know much in American history, but in 1954 there were over a thousand gay men in prison for homosexuality and in 1957 homosexuality stopped being prosecuted as a crime in England… that's 53 years Kurt! 54 years ago this would have been illegal back home and I know, fuck do I know, that there's places where it still is and that there's a long way to go before we can call it fair" he traced Kurt's cheek with his thumb, the tenderness contrasting the forceful way his words escaped him.

"We aren't going to always be accepted, but 53 years ago a step was made and each day there's a struggle to give one more step, but fuck Kurt, do you see?" Harry said almost begging him. "Do you see how impossible it sounds that in 53 years things have changed so drastically? I wish I could take you to London right now. That I could show you how different it is there, how nobody would give us a second look if I kissed you in the street… well, except some creepy girls that sometimes stare and giggle strangely fascinated… but do you see Kurt? How impossible love as a concept is?"

He stood up gesturing to the whole room. "Forget the name; forget that it's called love and think what it is, what it can do… what it makes people do. Love for a country, for ideals, for family and friends, for _somebody_. Something born from between two people, a something that lives _inside_ you, impossible to control but that can control you, that makes you feel everything else at once. It makes you act irrational and that's… that's beautiful Kurt, because the thing that differentiates us from animals is that we can think and rationalize…" Harry laughed passing a hand through his hair and messing it up. "And the thing that makes us _human_ is what makes use lose our mind."

"Can you believe how impossible, irrational, ironic that is?" Harry asked with boundless joy as he dropped to his knees in front of Kurt again. "Love is everything Kurt, it fuels passion and it can be so scary Kurt, so delightfully scary! The love we are building, the capacity to love we have, it scares people so much Kurt that they choose to hate us instead and this is why I don't care, this is why I can look them in the eye and genuinely don't care, because I find this… this fear so very inspiring and I pity them for not being able to embrace it…"

He kissed Kurt again, tracing his face and smiling.

"You said I didn't fear anything, but I fear that" Harry said as sincerely as he could. "I fear being paralyzed by fear, I'm afraid of letting fear rule my life and corrupt everything good about me. If fear can turn love into hate, it stands to reason that it can destroy everything I love… so I embrace it; I embrace fear and try to make the most of it every day. I know you put a brave front, you're good at that and I admire and envy how you have dealt with everything thrown your way, because I haven't kept the integrity and morals that you have, and that makes you so rare Kurt, so unique…"

Kurt's eyes widened, his lungs burning for air, but he was unwilling to let air ruin the moment.

"You literally take the high road in life, while me? Somebody strikes me, I hit back and if somebody ever lays a hand on you again, I will strike five times as hard. Even if it makes you horribly mad at me I will do it every time" promised Harry and Kurt raised his hand, touching his boyfriend's cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Harry smiled, looking up at him and leaning into the touch. "From now on Kurt, if you're ever scared, I am here for you. I'll be happy if I can spend the rest of my life being there for you… anytime except Black Fridays because even I am not _that_ fearless."

Kurt choked out a laugh, coming back into his body suddenly and realizing he was crying, that there were tears dropping out of his eyes and that his boyfriend kept catching them with his fingertips. Harry's hypnotic words had lulled him into a state of wonder where the only thing he could do was absorb everything about the boy in front of him.

"Do you see?" asked Harry smiling, his own eyes fogged; a three word question that was filled with so many others.

_Do you get it now?_

_Do you understand what the Hippogriff represents?_

_Can you grasp the concept?_

_Can you see?_

Harry opened his mouth probably to shower him with even more wisdom and feelings and Kurt couldn't take it.

He had dreamed of something like this, of love and what it would mean. He had fantasized about fingertips touching and being enough. Holding Blaine's hand had been a huge highlight in his teenager life. He felt greedy because those things weren't enough anymore. Harry was holding his hands and it wasn't enough.

_It was painfully not enough._

He wanted to be surrounded by his arms and be kissed and loved and worshiped and feel everything he had felt during that speech but without the words. Tears kept falling down and he just let them. For the first time, he allowed himself to feel everything at once, every single thing he had ever wanted, to be accepted and loved by somebody, the pain of being different, the emotional scars and the physical ones, the fear and the courage he had to experience, everything that had almost broken him and the broken hopes he had drowned in every night to put himself back together.

This? Right now, Harry on his knees in front of him after having poured an avalanche of emotions and ideas and things and promises that Kurt had only ever dared to dream about, had expressed them so eloquently and passionately and intensely, so foolishly sure that love existed and that it was so powerful, that was now waiting, just waiting for Kurt to see… this? This was… it was everything.

It was everything he wanted.

"I… I am so glad that my life hasn't been candy and sunshine and just happiness" he said wincing at his voice. "I am just so glad Harry that when I ask myself what I did to deserve you, I can honestly say that I've survived and persevered, did my share of suffering and being alone and afraid, and that life's a bitch and she owes me… I was blind for so long, but now I see… you make me see, you arrogant, foolish…"

"Gryffindor" said Harry laughing with a few tears. "Arrogant foolish Gryffindor is the correct terminology…"

Kurt couldn't be bothered to ask what he meant, because Harry smiled beautifully and honestly, so Kurt allowed himself to feel everything again and cry freely because he knew Harry would stop him from crashing, would protect him and he was safe.

This time Harry didn't give him the space he needed to stop being overwhelmed, this time he pulled Kurt into his lap, arms coming firmly around him, allowing Kurt to hide his face in the crook of his neck and rocked them and Kurt cried because he could. Because everything that had happened to him was so worth it. Worth this moment where he knew he was safe and loved, worth being able to feel this way.

But mostly he cried because he could have missed it. Harry had reached out to him and he had pushed him away. But he hadn't given up, instead Harry reached out again and this was the result, and Kurt was going to keep reaching out to him too from now on and wait patiently for him…

"You're my Hippogriff Kurt" whispered Harry and Kurt cried and laughed at the same time.

IIIII

Blaine quickly made his way through the corridors of Dalton and entered a deserted bathroom. He made it to the shower stalls at the end and firmly closed the door. He sank until he was sitting in the corner, curled up and brought his left arm to hold his right shoulder. He bit the crook of his elbow, grabbing as much of the blazer fabric as he could and finally allowed the gut-wrenching sob he had been suppressing to exit.

He closed his eyes tightly, holding the tears as much as he could.

He hadn't meant to listen in, but he hadn't been able to just walk away, not from a moment so honest like that… and it hurt _so much_ that the only thing he wanted right now was to go back to that room and be held like he imagined Kurt was being held.

**- End Chapter 15 -**

_**You know, if my fic goes down the gutter after this, I will still look back on it and feel accomplish on that one scene with Harry and Kurt…**_

**Most of the advice Harry gives was taken from:**

rateyourmusic list/ Kevvy/ how_to_be_a_music_snob

**I'm afraid I am not enough of a musical snob to do it without help. (Also, what Harry says about the whoop, that's a quote from a movie). Pictures of the 4 guitars at my blog.**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**


	16. Arrogant Ass, Demanding Bitch and…

**Hi everybody, sorry this update was a bit late. I am moving so a lot of my time has been spent packing and putting my stuff on storage. Plus I have a flight back home tomorrow and the place is a mess and need to put it back together before leaving.**

**Anyways!**

**WE REACHED 1000 REVIEWS!**

**To celebrate I give you fluffiness…**

**(Also a special chapter in The Big Purple Book**

**that includes my own special twist in magical Harry)**

IIIII

**Chapter 16**

_Arrogant Ass, Demanding Bitch and…_

They didn't go to class that day. Kurt was an emotional mess and felt too vulnerable to be seen by anybody… except Harry, who seemed equally unwilling to go out. They changed into their pajamas and cuddled on the bed. Harry's laptop was playing some Broadway music on the background that consisted mostly of Kurt's favorite songs and shows and made his heart melt by how personal the gesture was. Harry had draped himself over Kurt, covering as much of him as he could and holding him in a tight grip. He would continuously nuzzle his cheek and nose against Kurt, dropping soft kisses and letting his hands caress him in a tender manner.

Kurt had never felt this, this _cherished_ before.

When the food arrived Harry had hovered over the door, making sure the delivery guy couldn't see inside. Kurt smiled to himself, thinking how endearing it was to have Harry in a protective mode. They ate, watched some movies and for the most part didn't talk. Kurt could appreciate the silence, because while they didn't exchange words they spent a lot of time catching each other's eyes and smiling.

IIIII

Blaine entered the room quietly, spotting Kurt and Harry asleep on the bed already. Harry was spooning Kurt from behind, holding him protectively and hiding him almost completely from view. He changed and eyed the bed. He really could use some comfort today, but he didn't, couldn't in fact, ask for that when he knew what had transpired between his friends today. He curled up in the bunk bed feeling cold and exhausted.

IIIII

Harry's eyes snapped open, bringing closer the body in front of him possessively in an unconscious move. He blinked a few times and relaxed his grip when Kurt made a small noise of displeasure. He strained his ear, trying to pin-point what had woken him up this time and slowly untangled himself from his boyfriend. With silent steps he walked towards the bunk bed, where Blaine was trashing around in distress. He kneeled by the bed and started to stroke his back and hair in a firm manner, to force him to acknowledge the touch.

"Harry?" asked Blaine in a vulnerable tone, his eyes opening in panic. Harry immediately reached out for him and Blaine came willingly into his arms, clumsily sliding out of the bed and into his lap desperately, his whole framing shaking.

"What brought this on?" asked Harry after Blaine's breathing seemed to calm down. Blaine guiltily looked away.

"I… I heard you and Kurt" mumbled Blaine embarrassed and ashamed. "I am so sorry! I know it was a private moment, but the things you were saying… I couldn't walk without hearing them… I am so sorry…"

"You silly Mockingbird" said Harry finally shaking his head. "What I said to Kurt, it's not something I am ashamed of or something I wouldn't repeat or hide. So, while I am not pleased with this new habit of yours of listening in, I am not mad ok?"

"Ok" said Blaine with a relieved sigh.

Harry grabbed his face gently, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. "You've been crying…"

"I… well…" Blaine mumbled incoherently.

Knowing Blaine didn't want to talk about it, Harry rolled his eyes with a playful smile. "You know? That kicked puppy look of yours is going to be a problem for your future boyfriend. You'll have him wrapped around your finger."

Blaine blushed, but smiled. "Like Kurt's pouty lip turns you into a well-trained labradoodle?"

Harry snorted. "I'll have you know if I was a dog, I'll be a Husky or a Malamute, or go straight for a wolf and skip the dog part altogether… besides, I am not even convinced I'd be a canine."

"Please, if I scratch behind your ear right now I'm pretty sure you'd start tapping your leg against the floor" Blaine said with a teasing tone.

"Come on smarty pants, let's get you into bed" said Harry while standing up and easily pulling Blaine with him. He nudged him towards the bed. "Get in…"

"The middle is your place" said Blaine looking up at him. "It's one of the rules."

"Well, I am making an amendment to the rule… for when you look like a kicked puppy" said Harry lightly.

"Don't make me scratch your head, you know I will, Kurt gave me permission" Blaine said defiantly.

Harry laughed. "First, you both overestimated how much I like that, second I'll bite if you try and third… I don't think you can reach anyways."

"Ok, that was totally uncalled for" said Blaine and pulled the dreaded puppy eyes on Harry.

"Nice try, but I know those aren't genuine" Harry said and Blaine's eyes got sadder, but he wasn't quite managing the look because of the amusement he was trying to conceal. "Remind me to tell Luna to teach you how to pull the perfect sad eyes, smooth down the edges of that fake look you're doing right now… it can definitely be useful in the future. Actually, I know this guy we can use it on. I haven't been able to convince him to sell me his vintage vinyl player and he's gay, but I am not his type and I don't think Kurt would appreciate me flirting it out of him anyways. Luna's sad look isn't as effective with him, I was going to offer an outrageous amount of money, but maybe your sad eyes can convince him…"

Blaine laughed, dropping all pretenses and gazing at Harry fondly. "Sometimes I really forget you're a crazy, manipulative, evil overlord that probably rules Dalton, if not the whole world, from the shadows."

Harry laughs. "I can't rule the whole world yet. I need to wait until Hermione finishes her education so I can dump it on her. I don't have the patience to rule the world, that's why we evil people are always seeking to destroy it; too much paperwork otherwise…"

"I feel I should be worried… this should be a worrying moment shouldn't it?" asked Blaine frowning.

"And that's proof enough of how good I am that I can lure you into a false sense of security even when showing you my true colors" smirked Harry.

He gently coaxed Blaine to the bed again and this time he didn't argue, more relaxed after their conversation. Kurt turned looking for a source of heat and immediately curled around Blaine, resting his chin on the top of his head. Harry spooned him from behind, his arms going as far as they could to reach his boyfriend as well. Blaine sighed contently.

"You didn't deny ruling Dalton from the shadows" he mumbled sleepily.

"Don't be silly Blaine, why on earth would I be interested in ruling Dalton?" asked Harry refraining from outright denying the statement. He moved so he was resting his forehead next to Kurt's. "Go to sleep now…"

"Nightmares" mumbled Blaine struggling against the tiredness.

"You won't have any" said Harry.

"Promise?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"I promise" said Harry, and because he knew Blaine was more at ease when the comfort came hand in hand with silly comments he added. "I'll use my evil powers to keep them away."

Blaine fell asleep after giggling quietly to himself for a while. Harry almost laughed when ten minutes later he heard Blaine mumbling about Harry being the nicest evil thing in the world.

IIIII

Kurt woke up with a frown. Something was not right, he was comfortable and warm, but it wasn't the usual way he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Harry's peaceful face, making the frown melt at the reminder of the day before and without thinking about it, he leaned forwards to kiss his boyfriend. The moment his lips made contact, he felt Harry stir and press back into him, with his own smile in place. He was going to shift to get closer when he realized Blaine was in the middle. Surprised he separated, despite Harry's sleepy noise of protest.

He frowned again, this time directing it to the curled form of his best friend. It's not that he doesn't like to cuddle Blaine; it's just that he only had two rules for this arrangement. Harry in the middle and he was the only one allowed to put a leg between his boyfriend's legs.

"He had a rough day yesterday" whispered Harry soothingly. "He tried to sleep on the bunk bed and had nightmares."

Kurt instantly relaxed, his not anger, but annoyance gone. He carefully took in how small Blaine looked curled against him, his tired expression and looked up at Harry in understanding.

"I made an amendment to the rule, if Blaine looks like somebody ran over his puppy we can let him in the middle" Harry said with a smirk and Kurt rolled his eyes with a quick smile.

"I guess we can change that rule in those circumstances" he agreed, he pouted. "You're so far away…"

Harry instantly seemed to soften at the combination of those words and Kurt's pout.

"Labradoodle" said Blaine after opening his eyes with a yawn and catching Kurt's pouty expression and Harry's melted one. "As comfy as this is, the air between you two is suffocating me. Dibs on the shower…"

Harry didn't say anything against it, which was rare since he always claimed the shower first, something the other two allowed only because he was in an out before the two of them even finished deciding who would go first.

However once Blaine had picked his uniform and towel, and pointedly left the room instead of using their bathroom, Kurt and Harry immediately turned to each other, kissing desperately. If they could make an exception to the Blaine in the middle rule, surely they could be allowed to make out on their bed every once in a while. Harry moved to lay over him, one arm keeping him from completely resting all his weight on his boyfriend and the other one teasingly caressing his side.

Kurt moaned and arched forwards, his hands slipping inside Harry's shirt, touching the skin available there as their tongues battled for dominance. It wasn't long before he forgot what he was supposed to be fighting for and had changed to playfully such the bottom lip of his boyfriend. Harry retaliated by biting his, an action Kurt corresponded by diggings his nails on Harry's back.

"Watch the claws" said Harry chuckling, unperturbed by the action and actually finding it quite hot. He started pressing kisses on Kurt's neck while the latter blushed embarrassed.

"Did I… uh… hurt… mmm…" tried to ask Kurt, while his eyes rolled at the back of his head.

"Is ok luv" said Harry, his accent stronger than usual and rolling pleasantly over Kurt. "You're a scratcher, can't really complain…"

"'m not" half protested Kurt, just as Harry sucked on that spot on his neck and he gasped, his traitorous nails biting into Harry's skin again, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend.

"As I said, can't complain…" said Harry with a mischievous air that Kurt knew was trouble. "I'm a bitter" and with that cocky remark he bit Kurt on the same spot he had just licked moments before and Kurt yelped, his whole body going into overdrive and nails ranking down Harry's back in what had to be a painful manner, but only elicited an appreciative moan.

Kurt scowled at Harry's open amusement.

"If you left a mark…" he started to say in between pants. Harry silenced him with a kiss and everything was forgotten for the ten minutes or so of make out time they were able to squeeze in before the alarm interrupted them.

With an annoyed noise, Harry silenced it and kissed Kurt for a few more seconds, calmly and without any of the previous urgency. He stared down at Kurt for a few seconds, smiling and just looking smitten for lack of a better word. Kurt smiled in return, positively swooning. It was hard to look at Harry now without feeling stupid butterflies in his stomach. After yesterday's speech, he had rediscovered how much he liked Harry and his attentions and almost everything about him.

Harry leaned for one last kiss before painfully getting out of the bed.

When Kurt had finished with his shower and stared at the massive hickey on his neck, he unwillingly smiled to himself. He also made a point of reminding himself to order Harry to drive him to the mall for concealer. He had to go back home that weekend after all.

IIIII

"Oh God, what the hell happened to them?" asked Fred disgusted.

"I thought we were past this sickening stage" said George on his other side.

"I think it's nice they are comfortable in public" said Blaine defensive of his friends.

"Oi!" protested Ron, scowling at Kurt and Harry. "None of that, you had your first month of honey mooning… hey! I'm talking to you two!" Harry and Kurt continued to ignore them from their curled positions in the corner, completely into each other, noses almost touching. "If you guys were any less cute together I'd be disgusted, disgusted I tell you!" dramatically said Ron and stormed out. He came back a minute later. "Come on Blaine, Harry told me I was supposed to take you to Luna today so she can teach you things."

"Things?" asked Blaine worried.

"Look, I follow orders, Hermione questions them, that's how the system works" shrugged Ron.

"For any enquiries or questioning of Harry's methods…" said one twin.

"You need to set an appointment, we'll email you the forms" said the other twin. Blaine looked very confused at that, but Ron was already dragging him away so he didn't bother asking if they were serious.

The twins stared at the couple for a while, trying unsuccessfully to get their attention and finally annoyed they both left. The moment they did Kurt and Harry looked at each other and started laughing.

"Works every time" said Harry with a smirk.

"I have to say, I always hated those couples that act overly sweet, but doing it on purpose to annoy people? That's so much more my style" said Kurt kissing him. Harry chuckled and kissed him back.

"I love to have you on the dark side" Harry said pecking his lips.

"The good side is lame anyways, I know, I used to live there" said Kurt rubbing their noses together.

"Wanna go out tomorrow?" asked Harry, playing with Kurt's tie distractedly.

"Uh, a spontaneous date night, sounds perfect" said Kurt enthusiastically.

"…wanna go to the mall and make people uncomfortable with displays of affection?" asked Harry cheerfully.

Kurt's eyes sparkled. "Only if we judge people while pretending to whisper sweet things to each other… and we make a pit stop in the Lima Bean."

"Deal" agreed Harry and they left the library hand in hand, stealing quick kisses and smiles, unknowingly acting in the overly sweet manner they both claimed to save to make people uncomfortable.

IIIII

The next day, while Harry was at practice and before their date night, Kurt dragged Blaine to the Lima Bean, feeling he had neglected his friend lately and wanted to make it up to him.

"So, is everything ok?" he asked once they had their drinks and sat down at their usual table.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah… I got in a weird mood for a while, but really, no need to worry… by the way, you know Luna?" Kurt nodded. "She is really scary when she wants to be" said Blaine with an apprehensive expression. "I swear I am more traumatized by the hour I spent with her than by my experiences in public high school."

"She can't be that bad" said Kurt thinking about it. "She's quite adorable and harmless you know?"

"You obviously haven't spent enough time with her" mumbled Blaine. "She is one of the scariest persons I've ever met."

"Now you're just being overly dramatic" said Kurt rolling his eyes.

"I am serious! If this was a horror movie, she would be the creepy girl that crawls out of the mirror or something" said Blaine with wide eyes.

"Luna?" asked Kurt with a skeptical tone. "The most threatening thing she can probably do is pull out a pair of scissors and…" he stopped, looked at Blaine and laughed. "Did she threaten to destroy your bow tie collection if you didn't do what you were supposed to do?"

"Maybe" Blaine said crossing his arms and looking away.

"I'm sure it's just a motivational tool" Kurt said reassuringly.

"She also said I needed an intervention" mumbled Blaine.

"Oh, don't listen to her, she's not always right" said Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"So, this might seem silly to ask since I have like a front row seat, but how are things with you and Harry?" asked Blaine drinking from his coffee.

"Great… really, really great" said Kurt smiling in a lovesick manner and twirling his cup distractedly. "The other day, we were talking and he made an offhand comment, said 'when we are living in New York…' and I sort of only processed that, because it's so big and he was so casual, like he knew we would still be together then and… I don't know, it's the most amazing feeling" Kurt sighed happily.

Blaine smiled genuinely happy for him. "It's strange you know?" at Kurt's confused look he added. "That before you arrived I saw Harry as… well as a bad influence and the type you want to stay away from, when in reality he's this sweet, romantic guy… and the best pillow ever. It's funny how different things can be from the truth."

"I know" said Kurt with a hum. "He's still an arrogant ass most of the time if it makes you feel better."

"Oh he is; no doubt about it" said Blaine with a quick nod. "It's hard to believe he can be that arrogant and still be likable."

"To be fair, I can be a total bitch, a demanding one for that matter" shrugged Kurt. The two of them laughed. "But enough of that, I brought you here for some us time, Gaga knows you spent enough time hearing about Harry and me."

"You are my best friend and Harry is at the top of the list, so I guess it can't be helped" said Blaine.

"Don't tell him that, he'll get smug and won't let you live it down" advised Kurt. "Wanna go window shopping?"

"Sure" agreed Blaine happily. "Hey Kurt, if you're a demanding bitch and Harry an arrogant ass, what does that make me?" Kurt drank from his cup to avoid blurting out the answer that came to his mind immediately. He smiled politely, if not a little on the fake side and stood up, walking to his car. "Kurt? Kurt! Oh common! It can't be that bad… _Kuuurt, why won't you tell meeee!_"

IIIII

Wes, David and Thad jumped out of the way, as a blurry figure rushed past them.

"Stop right there Blaine Anderson!" yelled Kurt running after the figure, his bag flapping behind him. "Why are you so freakishly fast!"

The three council members stared at each other, before sighing.

"_Potter_" the three of them said at the same time with annoyance, resignation and distaste respectively.

Harry stared at Blaine as he ran into their room, slamming the door closed behind him and using all his weight against it to keep it closed.

"If you're an arrogant ass and Kurt's a demanding bitch, what does that make me?" he asked in a rush, panting slightly.

Not missing a beat and far too accustomed to this type of situations, Harry started to explain. "You can be a…"

"Shut up right now!" yelled Kurt while banging the door. "Do not tell him Harry Potter or I swear on my scarf collection that you won't be getting any for a month!"

An awkward pause followed after that, which was interrupted by Kurt barreling against the door.

"_Why_ are _you_ so freakishly strong?" asked Blaine with a pained huff when he was pushed by the force of the impact to the floor. Kurt had ended up next to him, their limbs tangled.

Harry looked at both of them from above with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You know, I don't understand why people worry I might corrupt you, the two of you are as childishly and crazy as the rest of us."

"He started it!" Blaine said pushing Kurt away so he could stand up.

"Did not!" snapped Kurt pushing him back.

"Wow" said Harry laughing, he considered walking away, but decided that would only get him in trouble. He helped them both get on their feet instead. Kurt and Blaine usually liked to keep their personal space personal, and they were both too conscious about their appearances to let go, so it was nice to see the two of them roughhousing with each other.

"Why won't you tell me?" complained Blaine crossing his arms. Kurt hesitated.

"He doesn't want to hurt your feelings" said Harry coming to the rescue. "But mostly, he knows unlike Kurt and me, you do care what people think and will obsess about it and try to change that part of yourself. Besides, if you can't figure out your flaws by yourself, then you're not ready to hear them from somebody else."

Kurt smiled appreciatively.

"What the hot guy without a shirt said" smirked Kurt.

Blaine really looked at Harry, who was indeed not wearing a shirt. He was only in pants and his running shoes. He frowned displeased.

"Why… you're not supposed to be participating in practices yet!" he accused. Kurt's smirk banished and he turned to his boyfriend with a scowl.

"Thank you Blaine" Harry said sarcastically. "It's not my fault you two came back early!"

"_Harry James_…" hissed Kurt crossing his arms and preparing himself for a long rant.

"I didn't put pressure on my ankle!" justified Harry before he could start.

"It's not just your ankle! You have a head injury too! The doctor said you are not supposed to do any sports for a while, why can't you just listen to what you are told? You don't have a medical degree do you?" without waiting for him to reply Kurt carried on. "Of course not, because if you had one you would know better!"

As Kurt continued to rant, Harry sighed. He had been so close to getting away with it, now he knew Kurt would tell Hermione, so he would be getting two rants about his stupidity instead of one. Whoopty-freaking-doo.

IIIII

Harry sighed relieved the moment the water hit him. His muscles ached from practice and all he wanted to do was finish his shower, get some alone time with his boyfriend and then go to bed. He frowned looking for his shampoo and his eyes darkened.

"KURT!" yelled Harry angrily, storming out of the bathroom in only a towel, not caring that he was dripping water all over the floor.

Blaine jumped taken aback, while Kurt calmly continued to look through his closet for something to wear.

"Where is my shampoo?" asked Harry in a calm collected tone.

"I threw it away" replied Kurt turning around. "If you had just listened to me when I told you it was not appropriate for your hair, then I wouldn't have to restore to drastic measures."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "And I told you that I like my shampoo, I also remember telling you I already tried the one you want me to use and I don't like it."

"Well that's too bad for you, I spent enough time with my fingers in your hair to determine that your shampoo doesn't do justice to it" said Kurt crossing his arms. Harry's eyebrow twitched but instead of continuing the pointless fight that would end up in yelling, he turned opened the portrait of the knight and, still wearing only a towel, stalked down the hall. He didn't bother to close the door.

"Harry!" called Oliver enthusiastically. "I have an idea for our next ga…"

"Oliver" snapped Harry with a glare. "I am sick of your face already and I swear that if you try to bring practice off the field, I will break your nose with a ball next time to have a change of freaking scenery!"

Oliver's eyes widened and he raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. Harry passed him and stopped in front of a door, slamming it three times with his open palm.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!" he yelled. "Open the goddamn door!" he kicked the door twice with his good legbefore it was yanked open.

"Potter..." started Tom, but Harry was already talking.

"Borrow me your shampoo; you still use the same I do right?"

"Yes, but why…"

"Tom, just give me the damn bottle and I'll buy you two ok?"

"Fine!" snapped Tom and entered the room. Tom's roommate stared at Harry in confusion and then moved his eyes down, taking in his half-naked dripping body.

"Any chance you'll drop that for me?" he asked with leer.

Harry snorted, uncaring he was being openly stared at and grabbed the bottle that Tom tossed at him with ease.

"Cheers mate"

"I want those bottles tomorrow morning at the latest!" said Tom after him.

Kurt stared at him in disapproval the moment he entered. He smiled cheerfully and waved the bottle in a mocking way, slamming the door of the bathroom shut and reassuming his shower. He was sure his bad mood had more to do with the lecture he had to sit through and all the pent up energy he had, than the actual shampoo, but their tempers were definitely clashing today.

"Hey Kurt" said Nick from the still open portrait-doorway. "Just wondering, you and Harry, how's the situation there?"

"They're together Nick" said Blaine sternly.

"Oh" mumbled Nick. "Do you know if he would be going half naked around the school again anytime soon? I barely managed to get a glimpse today…"

"Goodbye Nick" said Blaine forcing the portrait shut. Kurt's eyes glared at him. "Hey! You're the one that took his shampoo away."

"How was I supposed to know he would parade around the school half naked?" he snapped.

Blaine wisely decided to stay out of it. When Harry exited again, already dressed, he quickly put his socks and shoes on and grabbed his keys.

"I'm not ready yet" said Kurt testily.

"I am going to have to postpone our date" said Harry smiling. "I need to go buy my shampoo and the bottles I promised Tom, but I'll see you tonight."

Kurt gaped at him. "Are you ditching our date to go buy shampoo?"

"I guess I am" said Harry and marched outside without another word.

Blaine stared at the fight going on in front of him, not knowing how to react. Finally, when Harry stormed out, he broke down laughing, much to Kurt's dismay.

"Sorry! I am sorry!" he said trying to regain his breath and stop his giggles.

"Blaine!" snapped Kurt. "What the hell?"

"Oh, that… that was awesome" he said giggling. "I can't believe that between the two of you, Harry takes his hair more seriously than you do!" saying it out loud made him laugh hard enough to fall from his chair. "Ow" he said and started laughing again, curled on the floor.

Kurt started to tap his foot annoyed, before a miniscule smile appeared on his face. "I can't help but now see this as another reason we are totally meant to…" he started to say, when the door opened. Harry marched inside the room, grabbed Kurt in a fireman hold and exited again.

"Hey!" protested Kurt. "What are you doing?"

"I decided to datenap you" Harry said.

"I told you I wasn't ready!" protested Kurt.

"That's why it's a datenap" smirked Harry.

"Stop saying datenap! It's not a thing!" Kurt said trying to get himself free, but laughing at the same time. "I don't even have shoes!"

"You don't need them" declared Harry. "Besides, the whole point of a datenap is to catch you by surprise."

"Hey Harry" said the twins from around the corner. "Datenapping Kurt?"

"Yep" he announced cheerfully and continued to walk to the exit.

"Put me down you idiot, you are going to hurt your ankle!" said Kurt with a frown.

"I'll live, you don't weight much…"

"Compliments are not going to make this ok" said Kurt rolling his eyes. "And datenap is still not a thing!"

IIIII

"Why are we at Walmart?" asked Kurt, arms crossed.

"I need to buy my shampoo and Tom's" said Harry. "Come on, I'll buy you shoes inside…"

"I rather die or cut my legs" said Kurt with a sneer. "There is no way I am entering that store."

"Ok, wait here then" shrugged Harry.

"Harry James Potter you are not leaving me inside the car alone!" Kurt said glaring at him.

"You threw away my shampoo" said Harry with a raised eyebrow. "How would you feel if I throw away yours?"

"You wouldn't dare" Kurt said with an outraged gasp.

"I would" said Harry challengingly.

"You would sleep in the bunk bed for the rest of the semester then" announced Kurt.

Harry smirked. "You really think you would be able to stay mad at me for that long?"

Kurt glared and didn't comment. Harry used the silence to quickly exit the vehicle, hoping that Kurt wouldn't drive away since he left the keys inside, not wanting to lock him in. When he returned Kurt turned to him.

"I am sorry I threw your stuff away" he said in a pained manner. Apologizing wasn't his forte.

"Thank you" said Harry and leaned forwards to kiss his cheek.

"But could you do me a favor?" asked Kurt, holding his hand and with his infamous pout. "Could you try the one I want you to use, just once?"

Harry decided to give in, _just this once_. "Alright, once, and if I don't like it you will leave the subject alone."

"Deal" said Kurt. "And I know you're frustrated, but after this week you can go back to practice as usual, can you please try to take it easy for the weekend? For me?"

"I know you already enlisted Blaine to act as a babysitter, but fine I'll cooperate" said Harry with a sigh. Kurt smiled happily. He smiled too with a deep sense of affection and chuckled. "Hey… congrats on surviving our first fight as a couple."

"Oh my Gaga" laughed Kurt and grinned. "This is one of the most pointless fights I ever been involved in."

"I can't believe we just fought over shampoo" laughed Harry kissing his lips chastely.

"I find it very appropriate" said Kurt pleased with the outcome. His eyes glistened for a second. "I know you probably had something planned, but what would you say if we drive somewhere and have a make-up, make out session…"

"You Kurt Hummel are a genius" said Harry and kissed him. Their tongues desperately seeking each other, until Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head and with a little moan he gave in, letting Harry have all the control. A few minutes later, Harry finally came to his senses and drove them away, a perfect spot to park already in mind.

IIIII

"Hey Kurt" said Blaine with a smile when he arrived to the dorm. "How was your datenap?"

He glared at his friend halfheartedly. "It was kind of awesome, but don't tell Harry…"

"Kurt… you aren't wearing any shoes…" he said with an amused laugh. "And you have a massive hickey, well… _another_ one and your hair is… no words and your clothes are kind of…"

"Shut up Blaine" grumbled Kurt throwing a pillow at him. "I need to finish packing for the weekend, want to put a movie in the background?"

"Sure, what time are you leaving?"

"Around 7:30" Kurt said. "Harry promised to behave, but you know how he is…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine" said Blaine. "Where is he by the way?"

"Back at his old room, they are going to play video games for a while" explained Kurt. "It's nice to have some space every once in a while."

"Right, because you would obviously be ok with him not coming to sleep here today and cuddle you" said Blaine while looking at their movie selection.

"I'll be more offended if those words came from somebody, anybody else for that matter, but since you happen to be the other person obsessed with cuddling him, your words lose value" said Kurt with a smirk.

"Whatever, he is an incredible pillow" said Blaine unfazed. "You're ok with me cuddling him when you're not around?"

"No Blaine, I have very strong negative feelings about you and my boyfriend platonically cuddling while I am away" said Kurt in an expressionless tone. "My ire and jealousy burn with the fire of a thousand suns, burn I tell you!"

"A simple no would have sufficed" said Blaine throwing a pillow at him. "You're starting to copy Harry's overly dramatic nature you know?"

"Please, that boy has no idea what drama is. I once wore a full Lady Gaga outfit to school for a week" said Kurt flippantly. "High heels, wig, silvery outfit, the whole she-bang…"

"Please tell me there are pictures" laughed Blaine.

IIIII

Blaine woke up before the alarm with a problem; two actually.

The first one, he couldn't get out of bed because Kurt had woken up early to go home for the day. As it tended to happen when Harry wasn't cuddled from both sides, he had rolled on his stomach and was now resting on Blaine's chest, with his left arm in a dead grip around his waist. Normally, he shrugged, cuddled closer and enjoyed the feeling of warmth and safety.

Why was it a problem today?

He had a morning _problem_ and Harry was almost pressing against it. He didn't want to push him away, afraid of hurting his leg or head. Kurt would kill him if he did. His job was to take care of him today after all. Harry's breathing against his neck was not making things easier if anything it was making it harder...

Great now he was making bad puns.

The first two weeks they had been so worried watching Harry work himself to the bone, adjusting to rooming together and sharing a bed, that Blaine hadn't realized what it would mean to actually share a bed with two guys. Harry and Kurt had probably already came to terms with what it implied when it had been just them, but they were dating, so it couldn't had been _that_ awkward.

Ok, knowing Kurt, it had.

Blaine had been marveling at sleeping full nights with no medications or fear of waking up in the middle of nowhere. The meds let him sleep and stopped his sleepwalking; however he couldn't wake up from nightmares. He didn't remember what he dreamt about, but he always started his mornings in panic. Half frightened to death and looking around, waiting for something to attack him.

Now, on the rare occasions he had a nightmare, he woke up to Harry petting his hair or his back, softly humming melodies. On one occasion when that didn't do the trick, he went as far as singing Katy Perry. He slept with a smile on his face that night. Harry was a light sleeper and very in tune with Kurt and Blaine. They only needed to stir once in distress for him to wake up. So far he hadn't tried to sleepwalk, but he was pretty confident that Harry's arm would prevent him from going anywhere.

For that same reason Blaine didn't dare to make a sound or move... he was trying not to breath. Apparently it was the wrong thing to do, because Harry felt something that merited him to wake up.

"Blaine?" he asked half sleep and moving closer. Blaine had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop a moan from coming out. He subtly moved his waist away.

"I need to get up..."

"Sorry, I am probably squashing you" managed to mutter Harry with a yawn. He disentangled himself and turned around, hugging one of Kurt's pillows instead. The diva was not going to be happy when he found out. Blaine moved awkwardly towards the bathroom. "Have a nice shower" said Harry looking over his shoulder. Blaine froze and Harry's eyes lowered to the bulge in his boxers and came back to his face with a smirk.

Blaine squeaked. He honest to God squeaked.

Harry laughed while he rushed to their bathroom and slammed the door shut. His face was boiling and he had never been this embarrassed in his whole life. He sat down on the floor and couldn't move from the spot. For a moment he seriously contemplated changing schools and his name.

"Blaine?" asked Harry while knocking the door.

"Leave me alone!" hissed Blaine in response. His problem was gone, but he was certain the shame would never wash away.

"Blaine, I am sorry, it was very insensitive of me to do that." Harry's voice sounded honestly regretful. Damn him. "Come out, I know you are sitting in there, drowning in embarrassment or something."

"I will never come out!"

"Uh... then you might want to start thinking of doing some damage control, because everybody knows you are gay already."

Blaine blushed even harder for some reason. "Leave me alone! I am going to stay here until you graduate or something."

"I am counting to 17, because that's how long it takes to open this lock, and then I am coming in."

"No!" half screamed Blaine in panic, ready to jump and block the door.

"One, two..." the door opened, Harry appeared confused for a second. "Sorry about that, but you didn't even lock the door."

Blaine threw a towel over his head. It was childish and silly, but he couldn't face Harry. He felt a body sliding next to him and a moment later, Harry's head joined him inside the towel of shame as he had named it, although he would never say that out loud, ever.

"The first time Kurt woke up with morning wood next to me, he spent three days avoiding eye contact and jumped every time I touched him" said Harry as if he was talking about their homework of the week. "I spend those three days in misery, trying to figure out what I did wrong. Sometimes I forget how... how _new_ things are for Kurt. I didn't realize until now that you are more or less on that same boat."

Blaine blushed harder, but sighed. "I kissed one guy and well... there was some... uh... we had our clothes on, but we did, you know... finish."

"Dry humping" supplied Harry trying to be helpful. He wasn't.

"Yeah... that" muttered Blaine rubbing the back of his neck.

"What I am trying to say to you here is that, it's normal ok? I am not bothered by it and I won't stop cuddling you because I discovered you are a normal, fully functional, _male_ teenager."

"This is one of the most awkward conversations I have ever had" decided Blaine.

Harry laughed. "Try giving a sex talk to your boyfriend."

"You gave the talk to Kurt?" Blaine asked surprised.

"It didn't take long to realize how little Kurt knew about, well anything" replied Harry "He didn't want to hear any of it. Kept putting his fingers in his ears and singing."

"What did you do?"

"I sat him down and told him that I wasn't going to pressure him into anything. That I was fine with our relationship as it had been progressing, that if he didn't want to lose his virginity until he was 30 that was his choice and his alone, but that these were things he needed to know. My... experience makes Kurt uncomfortable, so I asked him to talk to someone, even if it wasn't me. To ask his dad, even if the distinct possibility of me suddenly disappearing became real, I offered to drive him to the free clinic and leave him alone or sit down with him if that made him feel better."

Blaine nodded in approval. "I would have probably told his dad. They are pretty close."

"Yeah" said Harry with a smirk. "You could have gotten away with that as his friend, but as his boyfriend..."

"Got it" agreed Blaine, an image of Burt with a shot gun didn't seem that farfetched.

"It took a lot of convincing, but in the end he said he was going to look it up in the internet. I printed out some things anyways. I didn't want him to stumble into misleading information. He asked me a lot of questions afterwards. He told me his dad did give him a talk not long after and he was relived we had gotten the awkward out of the way..." Harry messed his hair. "I did feel kind of like a jerk to be honest."

Blaine frowned. "Why?"

"I promised I was never going to pressure him, but I felt like I was pushing him into something he wasn't ready for" confessed Harry.

"You did the right thing" reassured Blaine. "Kurt does need to know these things and I think it's better if it came from somebody he trusted rather than a stranger. I had to go look for all the information myself and it was scary to do it alone."

They stayed in silence for a moment. "Next time, don't worry about it. Poke me until I roll over."

Blaine smiled awkwardly. "I think that if it had been Kurt, he would have freaked out... I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

Harry bumped shoulders with him. "Don't worry. You sleep next to me anyways. If it makes you feel better, I'll cover for you."

"It kind of does" agreed Blaine.

Harry pointed to the towel. "I think it's time for the real world, and Blaine, I might not be proud of the fact and I don't want to seem like I am advertising it, but I do have a lot of experience and I am comfortable with the subject. If you ever need to talk to somebody, you don't need to be embarrassed. You are not alone anymore."

"Does... does it feel as good as with a girl?" asked Blaine staring at his hands.

"Physically, it can be as good or better. It might sound cliché, but I have found that gender doesn't matter as much as finding the right person."

"How much does it hurt?" Blaine fiddled with his shirt. "I read about it, but it was all very clinical and detached. It didn't really explain it in terms I could relate to."

Harry shifted, preparing to spend as much time as Blaine needed under the towel. He extended his leg to get his ankle comfortable. It seemed there were a lot of questions Blaine had never been able to ask.

"It depends if you top or bottom" he waited to see if Blaine was unfamiliar with the terms and continued. "I've done both" he answered the unspoken question. "When you are doing it right, the top shouldn't dive straight into penetration. I mean it Blaine, it doesn't matter what position you prefer, but make sure that for the first few times, the one bottoming is stretched. Otherwise it will cause tearing and only bring pain."

"Only for the first few times?" asked Blaine, his curiosity prickled.

"Preferably, there will always be some stretching involved, however doing it without stretching can be good, but you need a lot of control to do it right" he pointed at Blaine with as much seriousness as he could muster. "Things are more heightened when you do it like that, however, and I cannot enforce this point enough, you don't want to rush things just because it might be more intense than what you are already doing. When you start having sex, honestly? Just enjoy it and find a pace that makes you comfortable, and make sure the person you are doing it with is as comfortable as you are."

Blaine nodded; Harry was able to keep the smile off his face when the mental picture of the lead Warbler taking notes popped into his head.

"I know you aren't like me and that's good, because you don't want to be me in that department" Harry shrugged. "You deserve better than that Blaine, I know I don't have to tell you this because you aren't the type to rush, but when it comes to your first time, don't let what anybody tells you change your mind. You don't want to throw that away carelessly, make sure it's worth it, that you feel loved by that person and that you love them in return… because you carry that with you; there's no do overs and you are worth so much Blaine, you deserve a happy ending and romance, and everything you ever dreamed of."

For one second Blaine wanted nothing more than to ask Harry what his first time had been like, if he regretted things, if he spoke out of experience, but the second passed and he felt overwhelmingly touched by what Harry had said.

"You think so?" he asked quietly.

"Please Blaine, there's not a doubt in my mind that you're going to find somebody amazing and that you'll have your happy ending, you're too good of a person not to get it" said Harry and playfully bumped shoulders. "Plus, with that improved version of your sad eyes, you can probably will a Disney prince into reality."

Blaine laughed. "You're a sap, a big, sap."

"Maybe, but I know you love to hear my big fat moments of sappiness" said Harry. "Is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

"How do you know if somebody has been properly stretched?" asked Blaine after a few seconds of toying with his fingers.

Harry didn't count the amount of time he spent answering questions on the bathroom floor. Most of them turned out to be similar to what Kurt had asked. Others went into complete different issues. The conversation with Blaine still didn't reach the sheer level of uncomfortable that talking to Kurt had been.

Somehow, and he was trying to come to terms with the idea, he had ended up as a gay mentor for both his boyfriend and his boyfriend's ex gay-mentor.

IIIII

Kurt entered the house and looked around; he knew Carole had the late night shift so she would sleep in today and his dad would probably be out for another hour. He expected to have enough time to cook breakfast for everybody, so he was surprised when he found Finn of all people awake. His surprise was lessened since he found him in the kitchen eating a grilled sandwich.

"What are you doing up?" Finn jumped startled and turned around wide eyed. He had bags under his eyes and reeked of booze.

"Oh… hey dude" said Finn awkwardly.

"Did you just get in?" asked Kurt suspiciously.

"No" said Finn guiltily.

"So if I go out and touch the truck's engine it won't be hot?" asked Kurt raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, fine, just don't tell mom and Burt" begged Finn. Kurt smirked. He could work with this, however, before he could go down that road…

"Are you ok Finn?" Kurt asked while pulling some milk out and starting to warm it.

"Yeah, I went to this party one of the Cheerios threw" said Finn grabbing the milk. "Quinn was there."

"I see" Kurt said slowly, as Finn told him all about the party and mentioned the blond girl more than once. Oh no… no, no, no, no. Not another Quinn-Finn-Rachel love triangle. He heard enough from Rachel about how much she missed his stepbrother. "Hey Finn…"

"Yeah?"

"Just remember Sam's your friend ok?" asked Kurt resigned, New Directions' drama was impossible to avoid.

"Sure, why would I forget?" asked Finn innocently. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I told Rachel about your invitational thing… can we still get tickets for everybody?"

"It'd be nice to see everybody together again" mused Kurt. "I know they still have tickets left, tell her to call the school and book them or something, I don't want to be associated with your spying."

"Cool!" said Finn enthusiastically. "Oh, and just so you know all the girls want to meet Harry, they're like going crazy about it and Mercedes and Rachel are like rubbing in their faces they met him."

"Tell everybody we can go for a late lunch at the mall after, I'll make sure Harry comes along" said Kurt, figuring it was about time Harry met the rest of his friends. Kurt sighed. The poor boy was going to be harassed for sure. "Go shower, you stink."

IIIII

Sunday Blaine found himself spending time with the Weasleys, while Harry had gone to help Hermione with something. Since she seemed to be the next best thing after Kurt to keep Harry in check he hadn't felt guilty to let him go. Kurt was supposed to arrive later on that day, probably after dinner.

He briefly wondered when it became natural to seek the twins and Ron to spend time with, but he figured trying to keep up with the changes Harry and Kurt brought to his life would be too tiresome. Ron was teaching him to play chess, while Fred and George planned something on the side and occasionally threw advice his way. He had gathered there was no way he would win, but he was still having fun.

"…are crazy! I swear you're the biggest nut job I ever encountered!" yelled Hermione while she followed after Harry into the common room. Blaine stared at them, while Ron ignored his two yelling friends, focused on the chess game instead.

"I am the nut job?" asked Harry incredulously. "If I am a nut job, you're a fucking sociopath!" he swirled around to face her. "Actually no, that's an insult to sociopaths!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

"You infuriating ass!"

"Frigid bitch!"

"I can't believe I asked for your help!"

"I can't believe I agreed!"

Hermione made a generic noise of anger and stormed out.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry arms crossed and stared as she fought against the door.

"I was trying to slam this ridiculous door!" she snapped.

"Oh, allow me" Harry said and gently pushed her out of the room, after that he grabbed the door and slammed it on her face. "That was satisfying" he said happily ignoring her angry shouts of indignation.

"Are you two ok?" asked Blaine worried.

"Don't worry about it" said Harry calmly and exited through the other door.

"Really" said Ron while moving a piece. "Ignore them, if they were really mad at each other, the insults wouldn't be so generic."

"Generic?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, you've seen Harry and his evil ways, you don't think that if he wanted to rip somebody apart he would have something better than that?" asked Ron. "Especially considering how much dirt and knowledge he has on all of us."

More screams could be heard from the hallway.

"If you're sure" said Blaine agreeing with the sentiment and trying to figure out what to move next. "How can I move the horse again?"

**- End Chapter 16 -**

**So, after last chapter I felt we needed something light and fluffy; this chapter has some of my favorite funny moments, hope you laughed as much as I did when I first imagined them.**

**I'm curious, if Harry is an arrogant ass, Kurt a demanding bitch, what do you guys think Blaine is? I already know of course, but it'd be funny to see what people guess.**

**One last thing, I've been quite busy the last couple of days, so if I haven't reply to your review I apologize, but I have read and cherished all of them, and made a note on all the prompts.**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**


	17. Inappropriateness, Denial and Robins

**I apologize for the delay! But I give you 11,015 words to make up for it! ****This is the longest chapter so far and it has something everybody had been asking me for ;) **

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think about this chapter. It's so long and I am doing something I haven't tried before, so I am worried you guys will be bored!**

IIIII

**Chapter 17**

_Inappropriateness, Denial and Robins_

"Oh my God, _she's here_" said Blaine and rushed back into the choir room. Kurt stood there confused, looking around. He had plans to meet the ND girls to hand them their tickets for the invitational and he promised to drop and pick up Blaine at the mall. Jeff paused for a split of a second before he too rushed into the room, almost colliding against Nick in his hurry.

"That's my spot!" he hissed at Blaine who was hiding in the corner the furthest away from the door.

"I am not moving" said Blaine clutching at the pillar on the wall.

"I was scared of her first" said Jeff trying to pull him away.

"Well, I am scared of her now" hissed Blaine. They struggled for a few seconds, Blaine fighting to retain his position and Jeff trying to get it back.

"Hello Mockingbird, Tweety Bwird" Luna said comfortably perched on the sofa. Both Warblers made undignified sounds of surprise, turned around and stared at her wide eyed. Luna smiled at them and they shivered.

"Hey Luna" said Kurt next to her. "I like what you're wearing, where did you get it?"

"Hummingbird" she said distractedly. "I made it with scraps of fabric Crumple-Horned Snorkack left around the room, a messy bunch they are, but quite mannered."

"There you are" said Harry popping his head inside, but his hands and eyes were firmly on his Blackberry. "Come on Luna, I told you to stop terrorizing the souls of the innocent during weekdays. We have a lot to do and Hermione already made two people cry."

"Only two?" asked Luna, her eyes never leaving the two boys who had frozen on the spot. Harry's phone beeped.

"That'd be number three" said Harry and turned to Kurt, slipping his phone in his pocket. "I managed to negotiate 30 seconds."

"Wha…" Harry was kissing him before he managed to start his question.

"28 Nargles on a ladder, 29 Nargles on a ladder, 30 Nargles on a ladder" said Luna hopping down the couch and skipping towards him. "Time's up."

"See you later" said Harry with a wink to a dazzled Kurt.

"Uh?" asked Kurt smartly, clothes slightly rumpled and a hickey starting to form already on his neck.

"If I cannot terrorize the souls of the innocent, can I corrupt them, drag them to hell and then torture them instead?" Luna asked as she and Harry left the room.

"That I can allow" said Harry approvingly. "Have fun with your friends!" he called out to Kurt.

IIIII

"She's been bitchier than usual since she dropped out of Cheerios" warned Tina quietly.

"So, spill Porcelain, is it true you caught yourself one of those preppy school boys or are wannabe Aretha and man-hands full of more shit than usual?" asked Santana the moment Kurt sat down, while giving him a suspicious look. "Because I ain't driving to gay town if I can't criticize your tasteless choices."

Kurt rolled his eyes, as Rachel and Mercedes glared at her.

"Yes Santana, I have a boyfriend" he said patiently.

"Is he a cute dolphin?" asked Brittany with an excited expression.

"He's a hot one" said Kurt over his coffee.

"Preach" said Mercedes raising one hand, while Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"Auntie Tana will be the judge of that" said Santana with a definitive air.

"I am not surprised Zizes didn't join us, but where's Quinn?" Kurt asked after a few more minutes of sarcastic comments, catching up and mindless conversations. Mercedes kicked him under the table, just as Rachel abruptly stood up.

"I am going to go get a new coffee, this one clearly has milk" she said and stormed away. Throwing her coffee in the trash and disappearing out of their sight.

"Oh" Kurt said with a wince. "I'll go after her."

"Please Kurt, let Ms. Berry pull her diva tantrum while we catch up properly" said Mercedes dismissively.

"Yes Kurt, I haven't seen you in ages and Mike will be here to pick me up soon" begged Tina and that swayed him enough to stick around for longer. After all, he knew how prone Rachel was to these types of displays. However when 10 minutes passed without signs of her, he excused himself.

Rachel was sitting outside on a bench, nursing a new cup.

"So" he said sitting next to her. "What did you get?"

"Water" she said tiredly. She looked at Kurt and smiled sadly. "You seem happy."

"That's because I am" he said honestly.

"I'm glad you're safe" she said in kind.

"But not that I am happy?" joked Kurt.

"No, I am currently resenting happy people" she said with a tiny quirk of her lips. "It's ok, I am certain that with time and space, Finn will be able to forgive my temporarily lapse in judgment."

"If you say so" Kurt said politely.

Rachel started to laugh suddenly. "This is so pathetic, last year we were both pinning after Finn and now, a year later, I am still in the same spot watching him from afar, while you on the other hand have moved on, left McKinley, got a boyfriend and…" she sighed. "Valentine's Day is coming… it'll be just another one I spend alone watching Funny Girl. I was hoping this year would be different."

"There's still two weeks before that" shrugged Kurt. "And it's a stupid holiday anyways."

"Not excited at all?" asked Rachel curiously. "If I remember correctly you told Harry big gestures were to be saved for special occasions, your first Valentine's Day with your first boyfriend seems like a big one."

"I haven't changed you know? V day is still a horrible day filled with broken hearts, tacky decorations and unnecessary calories" he said waving her off.

"Sure… you know, you say you haven't changed, but you have" she sipped her water. "This will sound awful, but all that happened to you has made you a better person, more mature and confident. Plus it will make a great, touching start in your E! True Hollywood Story…"

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Can't deny it, I do feel different, but you know? I owe a lot to Blaine and Harry. Blaine reached out when I needed it the most and Harry helped me rebuild my confidence. I catch myself trying to figure out how we started dating and… I don't know; things seem so surreal sometimes."

"They are good to you" said Rachel nodding to herself. "Especially Harry, he has been a big influence and I can tell you've been more… I don't know, relaxed" she said smiling at him with a teasing manner. "Don't think I can't see the hickey under that scarf."

"Oh shush you" said Kurt rolling his eyes.

"How is he?" she asked with a smirk.

"Rachel!" he hissed blushing.

"Come on, I poured my heart out for you and admitted you moved on to better things, while I suffer unrequired love. Throw me a bone here, I am drowning in self-pity."

"Nice try" said Kurt, she stared at him until he relented. "I won't say anything, except that he is an amazing kisser."

"Toe curling kisser?"

"Toe curling kisser" he confirmed.

"Damn, I need more water" she said.

"I am sorry to have upset you" shrugged Kurt. "I can't help my boyfriend is a good kisser and you a nosy person."

"For a cold shower" she clarified, flipping her hair dramatically. "The image of you two kissing passionately, him lifting you and slamming you against a wall, overcome by his desire for your body is quite arousing…" Kurt blushed furiously, mouth unattractively open at the calm way Rachel spoke and feeling distinctively uncomfortable by the way she was looking at him. "And you're both shirtless… no wait, you have your Dalton uniforms, you can pull him by the tie to…" he jumped startled back into his body and covered her mouth.

"_Shut up_ you creepy inappropriate person!" he hissed. She laughed, pulling his hand away.

"Don't look so surprised, you are both very pleasing to the eye" she said standing up. "Now let's go inside, I want something warm to go with my eye candy."

"I don't even know you anymore" said Kurt staring at her bewildered. "I don't think I want to be near you again… oh Gaga, do I need a restraining order?"

Rachel laughed. "I'm sorry if I overstepped boundaries, I couldn't help myself from teasing you. Think of it as payback for the time you gave me that horrid perm."

"You bitch" said Kurt glaring.

"All joking aside, he's being good to you right?" Rachel asked in a rare show of her selfless side. "He's not pressuring you or anything?"

With a reluctant rush of affection, Kurt sighed. "He's the perfect gentleman, we move at my pace, but I still feel very much wanted and appreciated... nobody has wanted me like this before and it's one of the most wonderful things in the world. I am not ready yet, but it isn't difficult to imagine my first time with him when the time is right."

"That sounds perfect" she said annoyed. "I'm back to resenting you…" she hesitated for a second, before her blunt personality took over. "Do you think he's the one?"

"I don't know; things are still kind of new and we are still getting to know each other, there's so much I don't know about him and I want to enjoy the present and not rush things, but…" he paused, unable to stop the fond look that took over. "But I can't imagine a life without him and when I think about New York, he's part of the picture…" he finished.

"I think that makes him the one" she said firmly, clasping her hands delighted. "Oh, please let the three of us live together. I'd love to catch the two of you doing an impromptu performance in the living room or testing the eco of the bathroom in the shower…"

"_Rachel!_"

"What? He can't be that bad of a singer" she said and with a smirk his way skipped into Lima Bean, leaving a red faced Kurt behind.

He stayed outside for a second, eyes lost in the distance, trying to conjure the image of his future. New York, the lights of Broadway, coffee dates with Rachel to catch up if their budding friendship managed to survive, calling his dad everyday as he rode the subway, a stage with thousands of adoring fans as he performed, a standing ovation and him looking for a particular somebody… his eyes meeting Harry's, a rush of love and affection for the proud and loving look he would wear, then his heart started beating faster when he also imagined Blaine clapping enthusiastically next to him, and well, that hadn't been part of the plan, but he wouldn't mind having his best friend there too.

It was perfectly normal to want your friends to still be there in the future.

IIIII

"Ok Hermione, that's enough" said Harry annoyed. "You passed the line of what's acceptable and you can either calm the fuck down, agree to be done for the day and go have a cup of tea with me so you can tell me what got your knickers in a twist… or I can knock you out and drop you in the middle of nowhere."

She glared at him and he raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Fine" she snapped. "Let's go."

Luna raised her hand. "Can I…"

"No" Harry said immediately.

"I was only..."

"Not on weekdays!" called back Harry as he exited. Luna pouted.

After he and Hermione had found an empty table in Dalton's cafeteria and Harry had generously provided the tea, Hermione sighed.

"Sex is overrated right?" she asked and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No" he replied gently blowing his tea.

"You are so helpful" she said sarcastically.

"Hermione, from somebody who knows what sex is like to somebody who doesn't, it really, really isn't" he repeated somewhat amused.

"You guys are all the same" she mumbled.

"You asked me if sex is overrated, the answer is no. Sex is amazing… at least sex with me is" she snorted at his cocky grin, he continued ignoring her. "Now, do I think you should rush into it? And once again, from somebody who has rushed into it, no you shouldn't" he carried on and Hermione gave him a thoughtful look. "I think everybody has different levels of comfort and being in a relationship is about finding the balance. Just look at me and Kurt, we have radically different levels of experience, but I will wait for him without pressuring him because he's more than worth it and he understands this… since I know Ron isn't the type to pressure you, what brought this on?"

"We've been together for almost a year" she said and sighed. "A year…"

"Wow, your glowing face tells me so much" Harry said sarcastically. "Do I have to drag every word out of you or can you elaborate?"

"What have I done in this past year?" asked Hermione. "I've been so caught up in my relationship and being in love that everything has taken a second place!"

"Hermione, believe me, you have accomplished more in one year than most teenagers" said Harry calmly. "Just remember the rabbits Hermione… and you've organized fundraisers, protests, rallies, you managed to stop the demolition of that really old house and your grades are insanely good. You're smart, passionate and in a good, loving, relationship, you don't need to drop one of those things to balance the rest, being happy is not a crime."

Hermione stared at him for a long time. "You don't think that I have lost myself do you?"

"You have change a little, but not by being with Ron. These things happen you know? And the only real difference I see is that when you're confronting people, you have back up now" Harry smiled at her reassuringly and she laughed.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody, I just don't know. I have so many goals and dreams and plans, a boy wasn't part of them and I don't know how he fits the picture" she said. "Ron could be happy in Ohio, but I can't and… I know we still have a way to go before graduation, but what's the point of staying together if we are going in different directions?"

"You should talk to him" said Harry. "I know Ron could be happy in Ohio, but only if you're part of the picture. He wants you in his life Hermione and I know you do too, so it's only a matter of figuring things out."

"I hope you're right" said Hermione staring at her cup.

"I still don't know how this is related to sex" Harry said jokingly.

"Oh shut up" she said rolling her eyes. "I needed a hook to pull you into this conversation" Harry snorted. "Oh fine, I was thinking we've been together for almost a year… and this is between you and me ok? I might be considering…" she blushed stammering.

"You foxy lady" said Harry with a wide grin.

"You're a horrible human being" retorted Hermione.

"And you're a slutty slut" carried on Harry gleefully. "Planning to seduce my innocent best friend, what a harpy you turned out to be… I've never been prouder, come to papa…" he said extending his arms for a hug.

"Oh drop dead why don't ya" she said glaring halfheartedly. They stared at each other and laughed.

"Brace yourself for a moment of seriousness. I'm happy things are so great with you and Ron" said Harry with an openness he only seemed to be able to conjure with his two best friends. "I kind of look up to you two, your relationship is solid, you support and love each other, without bending to the other person's will… and honestly? You have everything I want. I've always been envious of you two for having that. You can't deny you both had an amazing year, just think of how great the ones after will be" he said raising his cup as a toast.

"I hate how smooth you can be when you want" she said and raised her own cup. "And I am happy you and Kurt are working out" she said clicking their cups. Harry smiled softly. "I admit I am a little peeved that we can't have you all to ourselves anymore, but you look happy. It's a good look on you."

"Thanks" said Harry with an affectionate air.

"We need to spend more time together the four of us, get to know him" carried on Hermione eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan" agreed Harry. "If we survive this crazy plan first… I hope you are aware that if Kurt stops talking to me because of this thing, I am going to make your life miserable."

"Kurt's a reasonable person, I'm sure he will understand" she said waving off his concerns. "How are things between you two?"

"Great, I told him about Cedric and Cho… I know he must be frustrated with me, but I'm trying" said Harry honestly, she gripped his hand.

"As long as you keep trying, I'm sure he can wait for you" Hermione said squeezing his hand once.

Harry chuckled. "Why do I feel suddenly like our roles are changing and I am meant to be blushing virgin? You tramp…" he leered.

"This is why we never have bonding moments!" Hermione said exasperated, crossing her arms.

"Things are great Hermione, we had our first fight the other day and survived" said Harry solemnly.

"Oh?" she made a noise of interest. "What did you fight about?"

Harry considered himself accomplished when he managed to keep a straight face as he told the story.

IIIII

"Harry?" asked Kurt breaking the peaceful silence. They were both doing homework in their room. The atmosphere was comfortable and relaxed.

"Yes luv?" asked Harry raising his eyes from his very scary looking chemistry book.

"Can we cuddle?"

"Of course" agreed Harry throwing his book to the floor without any prompting. Kurt giggled as he settled between his arms, his cheek resting against Harry's chest and a content sigh leaving him. He looked up and met Harry's eyes.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"Hey" Harry said back gently and leaned forwards to kiss his forehead. They stayed like that for a while, until Kurt sighed.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here" he said quietly. "I don't think I could be happy at Dalton without you."

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry gently rubbing his back.

"I know I used to complain that New Directions didn't appreciate my talent, but at least I could sing when we had assignments" said Kurt sadly. "The Warblers don't even give me that. Even if they were going to give the solo to somebody else, there are plenty of guys that have been waiting for their chance for longer."

Harry made a face and held him tighter. "They are a bunch of idiots."

"Blaine and Jeff are also in the Warblers" Kurt pointed out.

"Hence my point… I mean, they willingly decided to be my friends. That sounds like a terrible idea to me" said Harry seriously. "Besides, Blaine's an attention whore, we know that."

Kurt laughed. "I know… but let's not tell him and see if he can figure it out. If they are idiots for being your friends, I wonder what that says about me."

"That you're wonderful and brave" smirked Harry. "I have an idea" he said and rolled them out of the bed. Kurt yelped as they fell and Harry laughed, having made sure he reached the floor first. "Come on, we are going somewhere…"

IIIII

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night; take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_" sang Kurt with a beaming smile.

Harry smiled back at him as he played Sadie in the background, Tyler and Seth and a few other people from their band accompanied him too. Kurt's heart felt full of love, his boyfriend had done this. He had gone out of his way to give Kurt what he needed.

"_Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free…_" he sang looking straight at Harry with a tender look.

Both of them were so into each other they missed the lone figure at the entrance of the auditorium. Blaine stared at Kurt in disbelief, his eyes wide and his heart beating faster and faster. He swallowed. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. He didn't have a crush on his best friend. He couldn't… this wasn't happening.

IIIII

The Warblers performed first; a long standing tradition between the combined invitational/friendly competitions with the Crawford Country Day girls.

Harry watched from his seat at the very back of the room, staying away from the girls to not ruin the surprise. Personally, he wasn't that into a cappella groups. He liked having instruments in the background. It gave more life to a song. Then again he was biased, he had spent quite a lot of money on pretty guitars and his bass… however Kurt was up there performing and well… he was a dead man, he was so, so dead.

The boys were too stiff and really needed to loosen up. Everything seemed to be perfectly planned, for a second the image of Wes and Thad measuring the space between performers popped into his head. Their vocals were perfect of course and the audience was smitten by Blaine's stage presence. More importantly, Kurt looked happy and more relaxed after spending an afternoon singing.

There was an intermission of ten minutes while the girls went backstage to get ready. He felt a little nervous and hoped that everything would turn out alright. His phone rang and he cursed, if that had happened in the middle of a performance the girls, or his two Warblers, would have killed him.

"Hey, a quick call to get you to wish me good luck." said Hermione. "Thanks again for helping. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"No need to mention it, good luck with your debut, I'll be the guy at the back with the irresistible sex appeal, however, do remember that for all intends and purposes I'm gay" he said cockily. "Also, you promised to protect me from Kurt and Blaine afterwards."

"Drat, there goes my plan to seduce you… I think I am going to vomit, but thanks anyways… gotta go" Hermione said while ending the conversation, not giving time for anything else to be said.

Harry turned his phone off. The students returned to their seats and Harry saw Kurt taking one next to Blaine, waving at his friends and looking around, probably for him, he ducked until the music started.

He smirked with the first notes. He watched proudly as the girls harmonized together. They suddenly parted ways, leaving Luna at the center.

_"I like tight jeans, dark shaves. When I walk the ground shakes"_ sang Luna while walking confidently to the front. Despite the lyric, she was wearing a relatively nice dress, but nothing out of the ordinary.

_"Boom!"_ chorused the other girls as they all started a complicated choreography.

_"Like an 808 (boom!). You appreciate my lean body, nice shape. Wanna take me on a date (move!). You've got what it takes (move!) You better have some cake"_ Luna moved her hands into her hair and smiled at the audience coyly.

_"I like, how I am catching your eyes, I like, how I don't even try"_ she pointed straight at the audience with a smirk and a wink. _"I like you, I like you boy, I like you boy."_

_"You might mistake me for a heart breaker" _Harry laughed with the audience when Luna purposely let her long note sound like who-art breaker. _"'Cause there's blood on the floor, I'm hoping you will see there's something good in me, never seen before."_

He prepared himself, putting the right attitude forwards. He could do this. He could do this. Oh God, Kurt was going to kill him… and Blaine was going to help.

_"You might mistake me for a _who_-art breaker _(she got another laugh from the public). _'Cause there's blood on the floor, I know you're shaking me, my heart is there for keeps, there's an open door..."_

The music suddenly stopped and the lights went off. They let it go for five seconds and before people could start whispering, a completely different music started to play.

A single spotlight illuminated straight at Harry, who was leaning a chair on two of its legs while playing a random electric guitar, like hell he was getting any of his babies involved in the next trick. He was wearing a black button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled messily towards his elbows and the first few buttons opened, form fitting, ripped jeans and his biker boots.

He gave a booming laugh that attracted the attention of the few who hadn't turned around. He threw his guitar towards the waiting band member, who picked the song where he left it and stood up in a fluent motion.

_"Dressed head to toe, black on black"_ he sang cockily while walking towards the stage. _"Three bunnies in the back of my Cadillac"_ three girls stood up from the spot he had been sitting, hair and clothes messed up and looking disorientated.

Harry leaned towards a random guy in the audience. _"With me it's gonna be a good story to tell" _he picked his leather jacket from the floor, where somebody had put it at the last possible second and walked while putting it on. _"I am on my way, to the highway of hell*. Be careful what you wish for when you dream."_

He got his aviator sunglasses from his front pocket and put them on. He gave one head bang in sync with the music. _"I make the good girls bad"_

_"And the bad girls worse"_ sang the girls behind him, batting their eyelashes suggestively.

_"Nice guys are last 'cuz I'm always first" _continued Harry as if he had not been interrupted. The girls passed him by, moving decisively and in complete sync.

_"I'm a big show stealer for how it feels, to turn the girl next door into hell on heels" _he made a point of tilting his head to the side as if checking them out.

_"I'm red-white-blue tattooed and just don't care" _Harry stood up on the empty seat reserved for the performance. _"I'm your all American nightmare" _the lights and music died again. Harry took the moment to swallow; faking an American accent was tricky as hell.

The girls on stage started dancing as if nothing had happened, their music reassuming _"I know I can be a good, good girl!"_ sang Luna sweetly, playing with the hem of her dress _"I know I can be a good, good girl!"_

She nodded decisively, clapping her hands behind her back and appearing innocent_ "I know I can be a good girl!" _the spot illuminated Harry, who was sitting on the arm rest of the chair, one leg on the chair itself and the other one tapping against the floor in rhythm with the music.

_"But you've been bad before"_ sang Harry accusingly.

_"Good girl!" _she defended herself.

_"But you've been bad before"_ sang the three girls that had accompanied Harry from their own seats in the audience.

_"Good, good girl"_ countered Luna while shaking her head and jumping on the spot, hands on the air. _"I know I can be a good, good girl"_

All the girls stopped dancing and pointed at her. _"But you've been bad before"_

_"Good girl!" _the lights died, leaving only Luna and Harry's spotlights on. She stared at him and looked at her sides, as if making sure nobody was watching.

_"I like how I'm catching your eyes. I like, how I don't even try"_ she giggled and pointed at Harry _"I like you. I like you boy. I like you boy"_

The music changed again to Harry's song. _"If you wanna run away I can give you a ride.  
I'm a one way ticket to your darker side"_ he took his sunglasses off and threw them at the first person he could recognize._ "And come with me, baby let's lose some sleep. But don't mistake me for a dream." _

_"I make the good girls bad" _he sang while pointing towards her.

The lights momentarily flashed to the three girls still in the audience _"and the bad girls worse"_ they chorused.

_"Nice guys are last 'cuz I'm always first" _continued Harry while walking towards the stage _"I'm a big show stealer for how it feels, to turn the girl next door into hell on heels. I'm red-white-blue tattooed and just don't care." _

Before reaching the stage he stopped _"I'm your all American nightmare" _he was back into darkness.

_"You might mistake me for a heart breaker. Cause there's blood on the floor, I'm hoping you will see there's something good in me, never seen before" _Luna let the girls behind her sing.

_"You might mistake her for a heart breaker. Cause there's blood on the floor" _they moved around her and raised the choreography up a notch. _"She knows she can be a good, good girl. She knows she can be a good, good girl. She knows she can be a good girl!"_

_"But I've been bad before" _sang Luna from her new position on stage right.

_"Good girl!"_

_"But I've been bad before"_

Harry appeared from stage left. "_They're tryin' to lock me up and throw away the key, but they are never gonna hold down a guy like me."_

He approached Luna, moving past the dancing girls. _"I'm an outcast, looking for a thrill, living for speed and I got anything you want, but nothing that you need"_

_"I am a good, good girl!" _

The three girls that had been part of Harry's part surround her on all sides _"But you've been bad before"_

_"He makes the good girls bad" _sang the chorus, who in one moved flipped their jackets inside out, making it look like they were wearing leather instead of the plain one they started with.

_"…and the bad girls worse" _said Harry with a proud smirk to the audience.

Luna managed to pull off a change of wardrobe without anybody noticing. It was decisively less impressive when you knew that she has been wearing the clothes underneath. Her outfit matched her description perfectly this time. _"I like tight jeans, dark shaves. When I walk the ground shakes!" _

_"Nice guys are last 'cuz he's always first" _chorused all the girls.

_"I'm a big show stealer for how it feels" _he grabbed Luna's hand and spun her in front of him _"to turn the girl next door into hell on heels" _he dipped her until her hair was touching the floor "_I'm red-white-blue tattooed and just don't care." _

He returned her to an upright position and spun her away from him; she fell into the three girls awaiting arms.

_"He's your all American nightmare!"_ they sang to Luna.

_"He's your all American nightmare!"_ sang Luna this time.

_"He's your all American nightmare!"_ completed the chorus.

IIIII

Blaine leaned towards Kurt's side the moment Harry started to sing.

"Did you know about this?"

Kurt shook his head, staring open mouthed as his boyfriend stood on a chair, belting out the song confidently. Blaine stared at his outfit and couldn't help but appreciate the bad boy look. He crossed his legs uncomfortable, blushing and incredibly grateful that the lights were off. This wasn't his week; he could barely talk with Kurt without flushing and stammering. The taller boy had assumed he was nervous about the performance, declared him adorable and poked fun at him to distract him.

He had heard Harry singing before, mostly when he was playing and that one time at the café, but he had never really appreciated the extent of his talent. Another part of his body was also putting extra attention to the British for a completely different reason. He wasn't blind. He knew he had a great body. He slept next to him, cuddled _against_ aforementioned awesome body. Knowing that Harry was perfectly willing _and_ capable to protect him was one of the main reasons he could sleep soundly at night.

Harry was well… hot.

He had never taken him into consideration as, well, as a guy he could notice in _that_ way. First he had been the guy you didn't want to be friends with if you wanted to fit in. Then he was the suspicious guy dating his new friend, then the ok guy dating his good friend, the sweet almost perfect guy dating his amazing best friend, followed by the nice guy that was willing to help him out when he needed it and to a great friend who was there for him no matter what that he could count on.

Then in a bizarre turn of events, Harry became a sort of gay mentor for him. Somebody he could actually _go_ _to_, somebody that had no problem in talking about stuff with him. Blaine had confessed to him he pretended to know what he was doing, but he was lost most of the time. He was so relieved that Kurt, and well himself, now had somebody that could give them solid advice based on personal experience. Harry _had_ everything figured out. He wasn't pretending and Blaine, well Blaine kind of looked up to him.

He was taken aback when Harry quickly looked his way and threw his sunglasses at him. It was a simple gesture, but it went straight to his crotch. Because for one second his eyes had connected with the most intense pair of green he had ever seen, and he usually didn't condone inappropriate language, but… fuck.

Because apart from gay mentor, Harry had passed to become one of his best friends, who incidentally was also dating his crush, a revelation he was only coming to terms with, and had just now been demoted, promoted?, to jerking off material. Not that he would. Because that would be wrong, oh so very, very wrong.

Well, isn't life grand? He had a crush on his best friend and was attracted to his kind of mentor. He sank in his seat. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. He needed a drink or some time to properly build his denial.

IIIII

Each group could perform three songs; their sort of mash up had counted as two of them. Harry gulped as they rearranged themselves on stage.

"I will kill you all, I can't believe you convinced me of going along with this" muttered Harry for all the girls to hear.

"Oh God, I can't do this" said Ginny shaking slightly "I can't! I dance! I don't sing"

"Ginny!" he hissed when the colored lights started moving in every direction "How many girls get to do this with their ex-boyfriend in front of a crown uh? Get it together woman!"

Ginny looked at Harry and grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. "Thank you" she said and let him go before it turned awkward.

All the girls started enthusiastically, big grins on their faces. _"Shot through the heart and you're to blame" _they pointed at Harry, who placed a hand on his chest in shock and stumbled backwards. The audience laughed at his over the top acting.

Ginny stepped from behind him pushing him slightly. _"Darlin' you give love... a bad name" _she walked circles around Harry.

They danced a fast paced tango while the guitar solo played. The girls paired among themselves and echoed their steps. It was impressive and intimidating to see. Just what Hermione in her crazy war of terrorization had been aiming for.

Harry put all his concentration in not messing up his part.

IIIII

Kurt and Blaine's eyes narrowed the moment Harry and Ginny paired up. It looked innocent enough, or as innocent as _tango_ could be. Either way, as Harry easily lifted her and spun her, they couldn't help but feel hostile. Kurt fortunately had the right to be jealous and upset about his boyfriend keeping secrets from him, especially when they concerned dancing with his ex-girlfriend.

Blaine had no such excuse and had to compose himself. It was bad enough that he was crushing on Harry's boyfriend. He had no right to be upset on Kurt's behalf. Because that's what it was, he only had Kurt's best interest in mind.

IIIII

_"An angel's smile is what you sell"_ Ginny sang and pushed him for real this time _"You promise me heaven then put me through hell!"_

She continued to push Harry around the stage. "_Chains of love got a hold on me_" she pushed him again and one of the girls tripped him, Harry gracefully falling. "_When passion's a prison you can't break free_" she sang while standing over him.

Harry stood up and placed his hands in front of him in surrender. _"Whoa! You're a loaded gun" _he sang, making the audience laugh again when he made a sign of crazy by rolling his index finger in circles next to his temple.

_"Yeah?" _asked Ginny while poking his chest.

_"Yeah!"_ echoed the girls, who had now surrounded Harry in a wide semi-circle. Tapping their right foot, arms crossed, when he tried to pass in between them they all spun and linked arms. He backed up when they started doing high kicks in perfect sync.

_"Whoa! There's nowhere to run"_ sang Ginny while spinning in circles _"No one can save me!"_

_"The damage is done!" _Hermione sang from her position in the circle.

Ginny grabbed one of the places on the edge and the girls continued at the top of their lungs, one arm in the air and jumping in sync. _"Shot through the heart"_ they stepped towards the center, where Harry was _"And you're to blame._ _You give love... a bad name_"

Harry turned to Ginny angrily "_I play my part_"

_"And you play your game" _said Ginny, their faces where inches apart and the moved in circles. "_You give love... a bad name!" _

_"You give love"_ defended Harry while moving menacingly towards the redhead, making her jump to the side to avoid him; he looked over his shoulder _"a bad name."_

_"You paint your smile on your lips"_ accused Ginny.

Harry spun and marched back towards her _"Blood red nails on your fingertips" _he leaned forward slightly "_A school boy's dream you act so shy"_

_"Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye!"_ half screamed / half sang Ginny angrily at his face.

_"Whoa! You're a loaded gun"_ they sang together at their faces, before giving their backs to each other, arms crossed. The rest of the girls surrounded them, spinning and changing places, while still keeping a perfect semi-circle.

_"Whoa! There's nowhere to run"_ Ginny grabbed her hair in frustration _"No one can save us, the damage is done" _

The girls one by one kneeled, creating a wave effect and standing up as quickly _"Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love... a bad name"_

Ginny pushed some of the girls out of the way _"I play my part"_

_"And you play your game"_ corresponded Harry _"You give love"_

_"Oh she gives love"_ echoed Hermione while stepping in between them.

_"You give love"_ Ginny pushed him.

_"Oh he gives love" _repeated Hermione.

_"A bad name"_ sang Ginny and Harry with a definitive air.

The lights were turned off again, but when they turned on they had a standing ovation.

IIIII

"They cheated!" said Wes as soon as the lights were on.

Hermione, with her super senses of team leader was moving there to fight the accusation. Harry reluctantly followed.

"Are the Warblers implying that the Robins have done anything against the official rule book?" she asked in a menacing tone. Wes was taken aback for a second, before regaining his senses.

"Well, unless Potter had been hiding a very big secret then I believe so" said Thad, defending his fellow council member.

"If your groundings to place the accusation are based solely on us having a Dalton student singing for the event, then you are wrong to place the accusation in the first place _Sir_!" she spat the last word viciously. "According to Chapter 8, paragraph 13 of the official Show Choir Rule Book, any events that are held outside of an official competition setting can be regulated by the hosting schools."

"Following that line of thought, there is an Interschool Rule Book for every event held among our sibling schools. It has been in circulation during the last 10 years and it was recently updated. In the section dedicated to School Choir, it clearly states that inviting a member of the opposite school is not only to be expected, but compensated. Chapter 12, paragraph 29 if you are interested."

She gave Wes and Thad a measuring look and huffed. "I am highly disappointed of the Warbles council, not reading the rules before a competition is so unprofessional. On top of that, accusing _my_ team of cheating, I've never been more insulted in my life and I had been to the Middle East where a man tried to buy me off with camels" she turned to her friend. "Camels Harry!"

"Yes, you have told me all about it. You also told me your dad punched the man. Now common, let's go find the rest of the gang" Harry grabbed her gently by the shoulders and started to push her in the right direction.

"Harry, I know I criticized your narrow selection for after school activities before. I apologize; I now realize you made the right choice by sticking to Football and Fencing. Oliver is nothing if not thorough and I assume that as captain of the Fencing team you wouldn't let anything but excellence to be accepted. Unlike others" she said while glaring at the Warblers, who didn't seem to know how to react to Hermione.

"I can recite the rules by heart" Harry said while continuing to gently steer her away.

"I will quiz you."

"I don't doubt it."

"Wait, I am not done with them yet. I have yet to point out the flawed and archaic way they run their..."

"Hermione, be the bigger person and accept that some people are not ready for change" said Harry with an apologetic smile over his shoulder.

"You are right of course, if they cannot learn from their mistake, there's no point in... oh look, Headmaster Johnson! I'll be right back. Sir! Sir! Have your read my..."

Ron approached Harry with a smirk. "Nice deflecting"

"Thanks... I kind of feel sorry for her Headmaster. He must be counting the days to her graduation" he stared as Hermione passionately discussed something with the resigned man. "What's her project of the month?"

Luna and Ginny joined them, Fred, George, Angelina and Katie not far behind.

Ginny sighed. "Uniforms, she feels they repress our individuality and we should at least have casual Fridays in order to be able to have a complete adolescence experience."

"At least it's nothing related to animals" said Harry. The others nodded solemnly.

"I still have scratches from the time we had to volunteer at the animal center" complained Katie.

"You got scratches, I have nightmares" agreed Fred.

"I have two words for you" said Harry. "Blood donation" they all shivered and subconsciously rubbed a similar spot.

"Ron... I say this with all the love in the world. Go make sure Hermione is not set free in our school. I don't think I could handle if she starts trying to make Dalton a better place" pointed out George.

Ron paled and rushed towards Hermione, offering the Headmaster a small smile and gently starting the process of stopping her crusade. It was always a very tricky thing to do, as Hermione could redirect her enthusiasm to the person in question.

"Did the debate team get to her yet?" asked Fred with a frown "She could use the distraction."

Angelina smiled and patted his arm "She finds their arguments undeveloped, naive and outdated."

"Which arguments is she complaining about?" asked George confused.

"The ones the team has tried to use to get her to join" explained Harry; they all nodded as if that made complete sense.

"Don't you have the feeling that one of these days we are going to wake up..." started George.

"...and she will be ruling the world?" completed Luna to the surprise of everybody else "I am looking forward to that day. I'm sure she will fight the Nargles and surround herself with Jigglypuffs…"

"I'll be right back" Harry said spotting his boyfriend, who didn't look particularly happy.

"Isn't that a Pokémon?" whispered somebody.

"You are working with the enemy!" Kurt accused him, arms crossed as soon as he was in hearing range. Blaine was slightly behind him with a frown on his face.

"Technically, this is not an official competition _and_ since I am not really in glee..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kurt sadly.

"Hermione asked me not to. And Kurt, we both know that if I had told you, you would have done something about it. You are too driven and loyal to let your team come to a competition with a clear disadvantage" Kurt tried to be mad, but Harry was right. He hated losing and between the two teams, the Robins had done a far more impressive job. Maybe this could be the wakeup call the Warblers needed to change things a bit.

"If you wanted to sing, why didn't you join the Warblers?" asked Blaine looking heartbreakingly sad next to Kurt and Harry felt his insides twisting. Damn, when Blaine's puppy eyes were sincere they hurt.

"I didn't want to sing, the girls just asked me to help for the competition. I would have said yes to you guys in a heartbeat" Harry pulled Kurt into a hug and giving a reassuring smile at Blaine. "Singing with you would have been a hell of a lot more fun, but my commitment to them is done and they are going to leave it like that. If I had gone to the Warblers voluntarily, they would have harassed me constantly to make me a permanent member."

"I am still mad at you" muttered Kurt, but kissed Harry on the cheek. Blaine awkwardly looked away.

"I'll take you shopping on the weekend. Both of you and I'll carry bags and offer plenty of flattery as part of my groveling" Harry teased them.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine, but the groveling better be good… here are your shades by the way… I'll go… over there" he said lamely and after handing Harry the item, he walked towards the council members, knowing the next part of the conversation should be private.

"I forgive you" Kurt bit his lip and stared at Harry. "You danced with Ginny."

"It meant nothing" responded Harry honestly. "We sort of patched things up, she is perfectly aware that I'm dating a guy, and that there's nothing left between us."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all Kurt, you are everything I want" they stared into each other's eyes, Harry opened his mouth to say something, Kurt's heart beat accelerated, this was it.

"Kurt!" called Wes in his council voice; Blaine threw him an apologetic look for being unable to stop his friend from interrupting. "We have to go backstage."

Harry sighed, the mood was ruined.

"Finn and New Directions are here, part to spy on the Warblers and Robins and part to meet my boyfriend."

Harry beamed at him. "I told you before; I'd love to meet them. Won't they be mad that I took part in the defeat of the Warblers?"

Kurt huffed. "We haven't lost yet" they grabbed hands and walked together backstage. "The plan is still to go to the mall to eat, a plan I whole heartedly disapprove of. There is nothing but fast food in there. However I have relented because it is the only place where we won't be thrown out..."

IIIII

The judges congratulated both teams for their great numbers. They gave a special recognition to the Robins for including Harry in their performance. Hermione grinned smugly at Wes and Thad. Harry tried not to laugh when Wes blushed.

The Robins won of course. The guys looked a little jealous as Harry was swamped by 17 screaming girls, but he did his best to distance himself and move to hug Kurt instead, exchange a quick handshake with Jeff and squeeze Blaine's shoulder.

Hermione was ready to burst from pride. The Warblers had a 9 year winning streak against the Robins. The club itself had been ready to die when she joined at the beginning of the year. She had taken it as a personal matter to rebuild it, better and stronger.

She had systematically destroyed the structure of the Robins. The first thing to go had been the a cappella only approach, the uniforms, the blending in and the stupid council way of running the club.

She recruited back the members that had dropped out of disappointment. She constantly wondered around the music department, convincing people to give it a try. She got Ginny to create choreographies for them and Luna to take care of their wardrobe. They found themselves joining by accident. The two of them had great voices, which didn't hurt either.

Hermione didn't delude herself; they had needed this win.

All the girls enjoyed the new approach the Robins had taken, but they needed a reassurance that they weren't wasting time. She hugged Harry tightly. He had been great bait to keep the girls interested and motivated. Now that they had squashed the Warblers, they were ready to fly solo. Besides all that, this win had proven something to herself; she still had it. Harry was right.

"Thank you" she whispered on his ear.

Harry smiled knowingly. "Thank yourself..."

The Robins congratulated the Warblers, unable to wipe the superior smirks of their faces. Harry felt that after the condescending way they had received the girls with, it was only fair.

"We hope to compete with you in Regionals or Nationals" said Hermione to Thad and Wes. David had been smart enough to remain under her radar after her earlier display.

"You are competing?" asked Thad surprised.

"We have sectionals on Saturday, now if you'll excuse us; we have a celebration party to get to. Fred, George, please bring our trophy, I don't want anybody hurting their backs with that thing" the twins shrugged and did as they were told, while the Warblers mourned the loss of the interschool trophy which would reside on their sister school until they could win it back.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Headmaster Johnson and Headmaster Talley had agreed to let you stay on campus tonight to celebrate with us."

Harry shook his head. "Can't, I am meeting Kurt's friends."

"The girls will be devastated" she said with a smile. "You'll be there to root for us won't you?"

"Already got tickets" he fished his recently recovered sunglasses and gave them to her. "Here, you'll look more frightening with this" he would try to steal his other pair back from Kurt later.

She winked at him and put them on. "Girls!" she took out a whistle and blew it. "Huddle around!" They all did as they were told and the group took over one of the corners backstage, surrounded Hermione, Harry and the trophy. It was hard to begrudge her bossy manner after she had delivered what she had promised. "Unfortunately, Harry won't be able to join us tonight..."

The girls groaned in disappointment. "What could possibly be more interesting that 17 girls in different states of drunkenness?" asked Laura, arms crossed.

Harry laughed and added with a shrug. "Boyfriend duties..."

"Well, fuck, I was hoping to get him drunk" muttered someone.

Ginny, the twins and Luna started to cough at the same time something that sounded suspiciously like. "Whipped…"

"Charming" said Harry sarcastically. "I can see how you're related." Ginny smirked at him, Harry nodded to Luna. "Traitor" she smiled innocently.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I wanted to officially thank you in the name of the Robins. Harry your help has been invaluable. Thanks for your suggestion in song selection, music and the performance itself. Also, you have our eternal gratitude for moving the furniture around."

The girls laughed.

"Yes, you laugh alright, my toe is still hurting" grumbled Harry half-heartedly.

Hermione continued with a smile. "We are grateful you learned the dance steps, went along with the modifications of the lyrics and for allowing us to make you look like a douche bag... an American one at that" the girls laughed again and Harry smiled.

"Thank you for the speech Hermione, and now if you excuse me I have to..."

"Speech! Speech!" started the twins from the back.

Harry sighed when the girls joined in. "Fine! But I'll make this quick because I am already sick of all of you... This week was lovely, a great experience, being surrounded by overworked and snappy girls it's just what every guy wants... so thank you for pretending to listen to what I was saying, and I leave you with this request. Lose my number, especially you Hermione, if you see me in the streets walk the other way."

The girls smiled at him and rolled their eyes.

Hermione gave them a minute while they all said goodbyes before sounding her whistle again. "Twins, bring the trophy to the bus. Girls, time to go. Ron my bag" Harry smirked when they all trotted obediently behind her.

"Bye Harry!" they all spoke simultaneously while he waved.

Thad and Wes stared at Hermione go, the girls forming two perfect lines behind her, and marching in complete sync.

"She called us unprofessional" said Wes with a whining tone.

"She gets results" shrugged Harry while going to find his boyfriend.

He found him talking animatedly with Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine and an Asian girl he assumed was Tina. He passed his eyes around the group briefly, identifying everybody by little things that Kurt and the girls had described to him.

Mike was clearly the other Asian boy holding Tina's hand. Sam the only blond guy with a big mouth, Finn he knew, Artie was the one in the wheelchair, which made the blond sitting on his lap Brittany and the other blond Quinn, who had a baby with Puck... who had to be the guy with a Mohawk; there were two girls left, one who he guessed was Santana and the last one had to be Lauren, the girl that joined after Kurt left.

Blaine nudged Kurt, who turned, smiled and waved him over. "Harry!"

He smiled back confidently and moved towards him, ignoring the thirteen pair of eyes that analyzed his every move. He kissed Kurt's cheek and passed an arm around his waist, turning to face them all.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Kurt told me a lot about all of you..."

Rachel took over and started presenting everybody in the group as Kurt watched how they reacted. He narrowed his eyes at Santana's predatory smile and pressed himself closer against Harry, throwing her a 'back off bitch' look. She smirked at him challengingly.

"Why don't we get going?" asked Kurt interrupting Rachel and starting to pull Harry along.

"Uh... sure" said Harry throwing Mercedes a questioning look. The girl just smirked and followed them along.

The moment they entered the parking lot a very loud discussion about who would ride with who broke out. Harry leaned on his car, embracing Kurt for behind. The countertenor had been clear where he would be riding and it seemed people were fighting to ride with him. Blaine stayed slightly out of everything, close enough to Harry's car to make clear he would be riding there too. He stared with both amusement and horror at the craziness of New Directions. He knew Rachel and Mercedes already, but everybody else, including Finn, he was just meeting today.

"You ok?" Harry asked quietly, against Kurt's ear.

"Santana is after you" he responded after a second. Harry could feel how tense Kurt was and placed a kiss on his neck.

"So?"

"So I don't like it!" he hissed back, starting to draw circles on Harry's arms. "This would be a lot easier if you could be strictly gay. I wouldn't have to worry about girls stealing you away..."

"Well... for all intends and purposes I am, aren't I?" asked Harry with a smirk. "I mean, I am going out with a guy and it's not like I am asking out or looking at girls now... or other boys for that matter."

Kurt turned around and stared at him suspiciously. "So you wouldn't mind if somebody described you as gay?"

"I am pretty sure that when we walk holding hands, people's first impression is not that I am bisexual" Harry said with a smile. "I _am_ in a gay relationship Kurt, and since I'm dating you exclusively, in my book that makes me exclusively gay."

"You were pretty defensive about your bisexuality when we started dating..." trailed off Kurt with a frown.

"I was trying to avoid any misunderstandings. I didn't want you to find out I've dated girls later on and assume I wasn't being completely honest, and at the same time I didn't want you to think I wasn't serious about you" replied Harry, still holding him by the waist.

"You don't really mind if I tell Santana you're completely gay?" asked Kurt with the beginnings of a smile.

"Tell away... to be honest, I told all the Robins I was gay" Harry whispered in a secretive way. "And that I had a boyfriend of course."

"You did?" asked Kurt truly smiling.

"Of course I did. I didn't want any of them crushing on me or getting the wrong impression" he pressed their foreheads together. "Kurt, I..."

"Let's go!" announced Rachel bouncing next to them, unconcerned she seemed to be interrupting a very intimate looking moment.

Kurt glared at her with as much hate as he could muster. Harry sighed and smiled a little put out. He opened the door for Kurt and walked around, wondering why it was so hard to say three simple words. The universe sucked sometimes, his boyfriend gave him a look from the shot gun seat, looked at the back seat where Rachel and Blaine where arguing with Mercedes about the merits of Katy Perry over Lady Gaga.

He looked back at Harry and smiled, a pure, excited, happy smile and Harry returned it, feeling at the top of the world. Yeah the universe sucked sometimes, but it was pretty epic others.

IIIII

"You're dating Hummel" said Puck as they made the line for some burgers. Kurt, Blaine and most of the girls have opted for Sushi, or a salad in Rachel's case, while the rest of the guys went straight for the pizza, along with Lauren.

"I am" replied Harry with a shrug.

Puck glared at him suspiciously. "You hurt him, and me and the guys will kill you. I've been to juvie; I know how to hide a body."

"I have no intentions of hurting him" replied Harry, unfazed by the threat. "I care too much about him... I want to make him happy, that's all."

"God, you _are_ gay" grumbled Puck.

"Didn't you get that from the fact that I am datinga guy? A gay who spent two hours trying to decide what socks to wear this morning..." Puck tried to keep his threatening air on, he was supposed to play the bad guy, but the dude seemed ok and, well, he was warned, that's all he needed to do. Now it was time to regain his reputation as an ass and dish some dirt on Kurt.

He smirked. "Did he tell you about the time he..."

IIIII

"They seem to be getting along" said Blaine pointing towards Puck and Harry as they sat down at a table.

"I'm afraid of what that could mean" said Kurt staring at Harry's unbelieving expression. His boyfriend turned and stared at Kurt, and then back at Puck, who was grinning far too cheerfully for his taste. Puck got his order and approached the table with a self-satisfied air. "_What_ did you say to him Puckerman?" hissed Kurt.

"Nothing that wasn't true" he responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows and giving a big bite to his burger.

Harry sat down next to him and Kurt immediately turned. His boyfriend was staring at him oddly. "What?"

"Nothing" said Harry quickly and joined the conversation the guys had about sports, stealing weird looks at Kurt every once in a while.

"So... from what part of England are you from?" asked Quinn innocently, the table falling immediately silent.

"Uh... tricky question, I was born in a small town at the North, then moved to Surrey, which is close to London and from then it's pretty random" answered Harry, not noticing how the girls seemed to exchange meaningful glances around him and the boys leaned forwards. "I lived in pretty much all the major cities back home, Manchester, Brighton, Bristol, Liverpool, Birmingham, London of course... but after I turned 11 I went to boarding school in Scotland."

"Wow, what do your parents..." started asking Tina, distracted by Kurt's and Blaine's motioning from behind Harry to stop.

"They died when I was one" explained Harry and without missing a beat he turned to Artie. "Kurt tells me you play electric guitar, what you got?"

Conversation flowed smoothly from there. Kurt was glad that his friends seemed to approve of Harry in general and liked Blaine well enough.

"What's your favorite musical?" asked Rachel seriously. Kurt almost intervened, but Harry side stepped perfectly.

"Haven't seen that many to be able to choose."

"I'll recommend you some and you can watch them with Kurt, I am sure he will be able to provide appropriate commentary and background information."

"I don't doubt it" nodded Harry with a polite smile.

"Favorite movie?" entered Sam before Rachel could start another rant. It seemed to be a team effort and bonding experience to stop Rachel from going too far into her craziness.

Harry shrugged and knowing plenty about everybody's weaknesses by Kurt's commentary, he made sure to drop little comments that would make them like him. "I am game for almost anything. One of my friends dragged me to see Avatar, it was much better than I expected."

Sam's eyes shined and there was a collective groan from the table. "What did you think of it?"

"The graphics and the special effects were amazing, but the story line could've been better" Sam seemed pleased, but before he could speak Santana did.

"Have you popped Porcelain's cherry yet? 'Cause if he's not giving you some, I am more than..."

"Santana!" yelled Kurt, reddening from anger and embarrassment. "He's gay ok? Have you finally run out of straight guys to prey on that you are turning to the few players in my team?"

"Kurt's the only one I have any interest in" replied Harry cuttingly, grabbing Kurt by the waist and pulling him closer in an attempt to calm him down. They both ignored Blaine's curious glance for the moment. Kurt still glared at Santana, but relaxed against his boyfriend.

"Jeez, sharing is caring" muttered Santana with a roll of her eyes.

"Besides, it wouldn't be cheating, 'cause the piping is different" announced Brittany with a cheerful smile. The table fell into a very awkward silence.

"Actually... if you are with one person, it's one person. You don't get exceptions because of gender" said Harry when nobody else seemed to step up to explain it. "You don't get any type of free pass for that matter. Cheating is cheating no matter with whom you are cheating or why."

Kurt smiled at him approvingly and snuggled closer, it was good to know they were on the same page. He knew the topic was a bit sensitive to Harry after his last two relationships, but he was happy he had managed to handle it gracefully and hadn't reacted negatively to Brittany.

Brittany's eyes sharpened suddenly and she asked Artie. "Is that true?"

"Of course!" he replied with a smile, not realizing something was wrong.

"Oh..." nobody noticed how she glared at Santana.

"I'm going to go get a cheesecake" said Kurt suddenly and Harry grinned at him, knowing his boyfriend had a soft spot for the dessert. "Rachel, why don't you come with me?"

"Uh?" asked the girl distractedly. Kurt narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the arm pulling her away from everybody.

"Stop it" he hissed when they were in the line.

"Stop what?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Stop trying to picture us naked!" he whispered, with a strained smile he placed his order.

"It's not my fault" she said not bothering to deny it. She looked at Harry and then at Kurt. "I can't help to notice how cute and hot you two are!"

"Control yourself woman!" snapped Kurt. "I don't know what is going on with you that turned you into whatever this is, but stop it."

Rachel giggled. "Oh, get over yourself Kurt, you're attractive, your boyfriend is attractive, I am merely appreciating from a completely platonic place."

"You are a sick, sick person Rachel Berry" Kurt said with a huff and marched back to his table, where he proceeded to stab his cheesecake once, before the arm Harry wrapped around him seemed to absorb his tension.

"Why is Rachel staring at us like that?" he whispered with a confused air. "She's creeping me out a little…"

"You don't want to know, believe me" said Kurt massaging his temples.

**- End Chapter 17 -**

**I really hope you guys like how I did the singing parts. I realized that I haven't done something like that before and wanted to give it a try. I promise there won't be many of those moments as I don't think the fic should revolve around performances like in the show.**

**Blaine's an attention whore, I was originally going to go with oblivious jerk, but sounded harsher than I wanted. I know I told somebody so I apologize for not sending a PM to inform you the change of decision!**

**So, did you all liked the Harry-ND interaction? I know everybody has been asking for it for a while! Also, how do you feel about fangirl Rachel? She's totally shipping those two. I'm kind of looking at her as the spirit of the fandom right now.**

**Blaine realized he has feelings for Kurt and is physically attracted to Harry. Kurt is being oblivious which I find ironic after how much I accuse Blaine of being one. ****For those of you who felt that Harry isn't really falling for Blaine, we will get to see him talking to Hermione soon about how he feels about the whole situation. **

**Valentine's day is coming... so many plans *-***

******Finally, for those reading the Big Purple Book, I decided to continue both Chapter 2 and Chapter 3. But I have some other things in the works at the moment.**

******All the best and sorry for the long note at the end!**

**SweetCaroline91**

******PS: ************I DARE YOU ALL TO GUESS WHAT PUCK TOLD HARRY! First 3 persons to guess get to request me to include a scene or ask me a question.**


	18. Giraffe, Horse or Dinosaur?

**Sorry for the delay! Crazy days back at home. My brother graduates, 2 of my best friends turn 21 this week, my godmother got married today and gosh, stuff and stuff over piles of other stuff.**

**Big announcement:**

**LOOKING FOR A BETA**

_**NOT for Champion's Lullaby, The Big Purple Book or Learning to Live, but for some other projects of mine. There's more info on the author note at the end and on my tumblr blog. Make sure to read those as it explains a lot.**_

_**thebigpurplebook**_

_**.**__**tumblr**_

_**.com**_

**Enjoy!**

**IIIII**

**Chapter 18**

_Giraffe, Horse or Dinosaur?_

"Mercedes texted me" Kurt said while starting to wash his face, rubbing gentle circles on the skin.

"What's the verdict?" asked Harry while toweling his hair dry.

He was only wearing his pants, having put them on to allow Kurt to use the bathroom while he finished getting ready for bed. Kurt would be a liar if he didn't admit he was distracted by the amount of skin available in close proximity. Not to mention the six pack, the defined V on his torso and the few scars Harry had, it all added up to a very nice view. He especially liked the scars, they gave him a very intriguing look, taking away the air of flawless perfection and nudging him into dark and dangerous instead. Kurt loved that about Harry.

More so because he had selfishly claimed flawless/perfect skin as his thing; it would be unfair for his boyfriend to have it when he didn't put a quarter of the effort Kurt devoted to skin care. Harry let the towel around his neck once he was satisfied that the excess of water was off and reached for the hairdryer. Kurt smirked, still not over the fact his boyfriend, his very manly boyfriend, threw a hissy fit of epic proportions if Blaine and Kurt didn't give him time to dry his hair in peace.

He hummed to himself as he moved to the second step of his routine, the sound drowned by the hair dryer. He pulled back the sleeve that had slipped over his shoulder in a gesture that was quite familiar by now. He smiled and internally gushed. He was wearing his boyfriend's clothes.

He repeated the statement in his mind. He was wearing his boyfriend's clothes, a t-shit and a pair of old shorts, both too big for him. It had slowly become customary for him to wear Harry's clothes to bed. It had started with him borrowing a shirt, then never really returning it until after it was washed, letting Harry use it one or two nights and taking it back. One shirt turned into two, so that he could still use one while Harry used the other, which of course turned into three and then Harry stopped pretending he had any power over his own closet and told him to help himself to whatever he wanted except the band shirts.

It didn't take long for Kurt to simply rummage around for sleeping wear there. Everything was soft, comfy and came with a lovely feeling of warmth. He knew if his friends from New Directions saw him so carefree about how silly he looked they would be shocked. But Kurt liked the way Harry's eyes lingered a little longer when he used his clothes, and he didn't mind if Blaine saw him like this. They were best friends after all.

Besides, Blaine had made the effort of not using hair gel around them at night. It was a big step for him, something Kurt completely understood. He wanted to show Blaine it was ok to lower his guards around them and hopefully, maybe, Harry would soon stop limiting himself to the role of protector and follow their example.

He got all the soap out of his face and took Harry's towel from his neck to dry himself without thinking about it. His boyfriend turned off the appliance, satisfied his hair was dry enough to not be a complete mess in the morning.

Harry reached over him to get his toothbrush and the paste. He moved both arms around his boyfriend to run the toothbrush under water and started brushing his teeth. Kurt grabbed his own toothbrush and leaned on Harry. Their eyes connected in the mirror. It was a very domestic picture thought Kurt, both of them with toothbrushes in their mouths, recently showered, with no care for their appearances or the outside world, getting ready for bed and looking at each other.

He absolutely adored doing these little things with Harry.

It was his favorite part of being in a relationship.

He was surprised how much he enjoyed being comfortable enough with somebody to let them see him without his layers, hair products and brushing his teeth. An activity that was so far from sexy it was ridiculous. He leaned over to rinse his mouth without thinking and Harry stopped breathing. He gave a look over his shoulder confused and realized exactly in which position they had landed. He blushed, but a sudden feeling of boldness rushed through his body and he pressed his ass further into Harry, who was staring at him with glazed eyes, his jaw tensed.

"Don't you have to spit?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Slowly to make sure that Kurt wasn't jumping into something by accident Harry started to lean over. He rinsed his mouth with water, while their bodies where perfectly angled together. Kurt started to move his backside slowly, tentatively.

"Kurt" softly whispered Harry against his neck.

"Mmm?" he asked starting to enter a power trip for having Harry in such a state. His hands moved to cover Harry's as he continued grinding against him.

One of Harry's arms shifted to grab his waist and stopped him. "What happened to slow?" he whispered, pressing his cheek against Kurt's. He was half hard already and this was rapidly getting out of control.

"We've been doing slow" he responded panting against Harry's ear, he wasn't sure why, but rubbing himself against Harry like this was incredibly arousing. Especially feeling how the movement affected his boyfriend. "But even going slow things do move along... I am not saying we are going to... you know, right now, but I would like to go further."

"Please tell me you're not doing this because any other reason" begged Harry, starting to place kisses on Kurt's neck.

"What other reason?"

"Your friend's comment" Harry muttered.

"Which friend?" asked Kurt putting some distance between them and turning around, still trapped by Harry's arms. The taller boy groaned and dropped his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"You know, one of the girls, not the blonds or Rachel and Mercedes, or Puck's not girlfriend either..."

"Santana?"

"Yeah that one" said Harry rubbing his cheek against Kurt's creamy neck, leaving the skin slightly red with his stubble.

Kurt silently laughed. "You didn't remember her name? She shares the name with a famous guitar player!"

Harry shrugged. "In my defense, there were a lot of them, and I'm not really putting a lot of thought into them right now. My blood isn't exactly being distributed fairly at the moment... I don't want you to be moving things because of what somebody else said."

"Oh Harry" Kurt smiled kissing him lightly on the lips. "To be honest, it is sort of thanks to how you responded to Santana and then what you said to Brittany. It was kind of amazing that you defended us in front of my friends... they loved you by the way, even Lauren likes you, and she doesn't like anybody. Then again she isn't my friend, but she's part of..."

"Kurt" interrupted Harry amused and frustrated. "We were doing something that, no offense to your friends, was much more interesting."

"Blaine is with David" said Kurt, his hands moving to embrace Harry's neck. "Wes is home for the weekend and Thad is also away, since that means two prefects, they are having a gaming night with some other Warblers. He said he'd be returning late or staying there..."

"Perfect" grinned Harry and kissed Kurt slowly. "I need to know Kurt, how far do you want to go now?"

"What?" asked Kurt, having been previously enjoying a very mind blowing kiss.

"I need to know where are the limits" said Harry, brushing their noses together.

Kurt blushed deeply. "I... I don't know how to answer..."

"Ok, I'll ask and you only need to say honestly yes or no" Harry encouraged him. Kurt nodded still blushing. "Is this ok?" asked Harry starting to move in a similar manner to what they had been doing a moment ago, only front to front.

"Gaga" moaned Kurt, their members hardening with each slow trust. "Yes... _definitely_ yes!"

Harry grabbed him by the waist, lifting him easily and encouraging Kurt to wrap his legs around him. He thought for a moment about putting Kurt over the sink, but decided against it, pressing him against a wall instead.

"Still ok?" he asked in a breathless voice, his thrust starting to become a little harder.

"_Yeeees_" said Kurt, his head resting against the wall lifelessly.

"I'm going to move my hands down" Harry told him, while doing just that, Kurt gave a long deep moan when they both settled on his ass.

"If you ask again I'll kill you" he said scratching him in warning when Harry opened his mouth. He received a chuckle in response. "Please" begged Kurt, prompting Harry to move.

All his nerves were on fire and maybe if his judgment wasn't clouded by hormones, Kurt would have been less than happy that the first step they were taking to become more intimate with each other was happening against the bathroom wall. He opened his eyes and they connected with Harry's.

Harry was staring at him with a look so full of feeling that the world seemed to disappear for a moment. Kurt closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Harry's shoulder. He started to take in all the little details, like how his boyfriend smelled of clean soap and a slight masculine scent that was uniquely his.

The feeling of their clothed members rubbing against each other was driving Kurt crazy. And hell, he was enjoying this. It beat the hell out of a finger touch in any Broadway production.

"_Harry!_" he moaned, his hands grabbing onto his shoulders as he started to reciprocate the movement. The hands on his ass pressed them even further together and Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He loved to need Harry like this, to physically need him to stay upright. One of Harry's hands moved slightly up, towards the line of the shorts and his thumb softly caressed the beginning of Kurt's ass. A shot ran though his spine and suddenly everything was too much.

He gave a high pitched moan and came, his vision turning white for a moment.

Accommodating to his oversensitivity, Harry continued grinding against him slowly, until his whole body tensed and the hands on Kurt's ass tightened. They panted against each other, coming down from their high. Harry turned them around and let himself slide against the wall, taking him down too.

"Wow" muttered Kurt, lazily opening his eyes and still high from the pleasure. "That was... _wow_"

"It gets better" promised Harry, rubbing his back and placing kisses on his exposed shoulder and the side of his neck. Kurt bumped his nose against his forehead, making him raise his head and they started a slow make out session, there was no rush and they were simply enjoying the feeling of proximity.

"We need another shower" mumbled Kurt starting to feel sleepy.

"Go ahead, I'll get you something else to wear, I'll have a quick shower too and we'll cuddle after" said Harry overwhelmed with the need to make Kurt feel comfortable and hold him as close as he could.

"Ok" agreed Kurt still not making a move. "I officially can't move. You broke me."

"Does that mean I have to buy you now?" asked Harry smirking.

"Take care of me" ordered Kurt, eyes drifting shut.

"Always" whispered Harry against his hair. Eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face.

IIIII

Kurt had been a little apprehensive when Harry asked him if he wanted to go on a double date with Ron and Hermione. He knew how much his friends meant to Harry and he loved both of them, having become friends with them, but he was a little afraid.

"You're being ridiculous" said Blaine flipping through a magazine. "You met both of them, they are fun to hang out with and it's not like they are going to be judging you… by now they are full of preconceived notions you can't change" he grinned innocently when Kurt glared.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I don't want to be left out" said Kurt while bottoming his sweater. "I swear their friendship is on steroids and I just don't want to feel like an extra wheel… how lame is that? I am afraid of being the fourth wheel. Seriously, this is a new low…"

Blaine laughed. "Oh yeah, considering you've been riding cloud 9 lately, going out with your boyfriend and his friends is a new low, like cloud 8 low, how plebeian for you. I'll get you a paper bag to hide your face in..."

"Nice trick Blaine" Kurt said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Somebody had to teach him how to do it properly after all. "You open your mouth and 'sarcasm' comes out of it, it's like watching a puppy mewl."

"You're being mean to me" pouted Blaine.

"And there you are" said Kurt smiling at him teasingly. Blaine blushed. "I have to go now; don't go jumping on the furniture while we are away and no chewing on my pencils."

"It did it _once_. You are the one that left it on my desk, so I assumed it was mine" said Blaine crossing his arms.

"I'll start color coding everything in this room then" said Kurt rolling his eyes. "Dibs on purple!"

"What? No fair! Double dibs" said Blaine throwing a pillow at him and missing on purpose. He didn't have a death wish and messing his friend's hair once he had deemed it perfect was a sure way to die.

Kurt laughed and left the room without saying anything else. Blaine grabbed a pillow and put it over his head the moment the door closed. He had a crush on his best friend; his unavailable best friend, who was dating a cool guy.

Everything was easier when he thought Harry was a jerk.

_Life sucked_… he might as well go get coffee and hope to overdose on caffeine.

IIIII

Kurt nervously grabbed Harry's hand when they approached the restaurant. Just like Blaine said, it was silly to be afraid of Harry's friends now. They had welcomed him from the start and he was growing closer to them. However a tiny part of him acknowledged that Ron and Hermione intimidated him because they knew _everything_ about Harry.

He was horribly jealous of that.

They were having a casual lunch at a simple restaurant, and his nerves kind of melted away when he saw the couple in one of the boots. They were laughing and Hermione was leaning against his shoulder, one hand was clasped together above the table and they were talking in hushed whispers, similar smitten expressions on their face.

"The day after Valentine's they'll be officially dating for a year" whispered Harry to him fondly; like he didn't want his friends to hear him from the other side of the room.

"The day after?" queried Kurt.

"I'll let them tell you the story. They do the whole couples thing were they take turns to say different parts and have embellished everything."

"Gaga, please let's never do that" said Kurt grinning.

"It could be fun, but I wanna slay a dragon in the story" he said in good humor.

"Only if I get to wear a tiara" teased him Kurt.

"Only a tiara? I approve" leered Harry and Kurt blushed, pinching his arm in retaliation.

Hermione waved at them cheerfully with her free hand, finally spotting them. Kurt stopped for a millisecond to appreciate how in love they seemed. What with Ron looking at Hermione like she was the best thing in the world and she blushing prettily at the attention. It was easy to not notice on a daily basis because they bickered, huffed and rolled their eyes at each other constantly.

Seeing this side of them made Kurt wonder if they simply had built their defenses together; defenses that only came down when it was the two of them. He looked at Harry again, his open expression and relaxed smile and rephrased his statement. Maybe the barriers came down when it was the three of them and Harry bringing him here was less about putting Kurt in the spotlight, and more about welcoming him instead.

IIIII

"Oh my God, seriously?" asked Ron laughing. "You've never seen Harry… no, that's just a crime I swear."

"You are exaggerating aren't you?" asked Kurt puzzled, while Harry good naturally accepted the teasing.

"Ok, no this is unacceptable. No wonder you're so smitten" said Hermione and grabbed a napkin. She pulled a pen out of her purse and put both items in front of Harry with a stern look. "You have to; Kurt needs to see how much you suck at something."

Harry sighed and grabbed the napkin and pen. He hunched forwards putting all his concentration on the task in hand, while Hermione and Ron bit their lips trying not to laugh. Kurt patiently waited.

"There" said Harry putting the napkin in the middle.

Kurt stared at it. "It looks like a giraffe" he said hesitantly examining the poorly made doodle. He covered his mouth. It was a very, very crappy doodle.

Harry crossed his arms pouting. "It's not" he mumbled petulantly. Hermione and Ron were laughing and Kurt joined them. Harry sighed and sulked, but his eyes shined with happiness.

IIIII

"Blaine, what do you see here?" asked Kurt the moment they entered the room and ignoring Harry's protests.

Blaine raised his head from his laptop and looked at the napkin, then at Kurt confused. "It's a dinosaur."

The couple stared at him.

Harry suddenly smiled widely, his eyes excited and an expression of pure joy on his face. "Blaine I swear I could kiss you" said Harry gratefully and turned to Kurt smugly. "He guessed!"

"Wait, what?" asked Kurt looking at the drawing. "Where the hell are you two seeing the dinosaur? This thing is clearly a giraffe."

Harry snorted and Blaine frowned. "I don't see it" he said apologetically to Kurt and tried to still his racing heart.

When they went to bed that night, Blaine could have sworn Harry held onto him tighter and had been staring at him with a calculative expression.

Then again, he was an idiot when it came to these things.

IIIII

"So, Blaine could see the dinosaur" Harry said to Hermione the next day as a way of greeting, while she struggled to wrap Ron's gift and he paced.

"What dinosaur?" she asked confused and more focused on folding the paper right.

"The one in the napkin" said Harry exasperated.

"I am lost" mumbled Hermione frowning at the box.

"The dinosaur I drew yesterday in the napkin, he could see it ok?" said Harry slowly.

"Oh" Hermione said and looked at him. "So?"

Harry shrugged and sat down. "My head is a mess and I am confused, because things are getting strange… I think I need to distance myself from Blaine, because he's a little too under my skin and he's the first person to see the dinosaur."

"And that's a bad thing _because_?" encourage Hermione.

"Because… I can't see where the boundaries are supposed to be anymore. I mean, I know where they are, but I am so close I could accidentally step over them" Harry trailed off. "You know how I told Ron that it wouldn't be too difficult to fall in love with him if the circumstances were different? Well... if I am not careful, I could mess up everything" he said and stared at Hermione desperately. "I don't want to mess things up Hermione. I love Kurt and I can't lose him."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. "You just said you love Kurt" she whispered and Harry tensed.

"I… I do of course" he said defensively.

"Hey, stand down. I am not judging. I am happy in fact" she said and reached over the box to grab his hand. Harry didn't relax or return the gesture. "I know it's hard for you to do the vulnerable thing, but I think you should tell Kurt everything. Not immediately, but you keep going as you are now and just talk to him ok? Don't close up."

"I guess" mumbled Harry playing with a piece of paper. "What should I do about the Blaine situation?"

"Look Harry, you're overreacting ok? He saw a dinosaur, I saw a horse and Kurt saw a giraffe. That napkin means nothing."

"Yeah, but I drew a dinosaur, not a horse or giraffe" pointed out Harry.

"Harry" Hermione said looking straight at him. "Can you please take a second to listen to yourself?"

He stopped and did just that. "In retrospective, it does sound a bit…"

"Stupid?"

"Irrelevant" corrected Harry.

She smiled benevolently. "Of course... as for Blaine, here's my view on things. There's a part of him that needs you, and your white knight complex and hormones are messing with your head" Harry snorted and she slapped his arm. "Let thing run their course. I think Blaine might surprise you and once he feels more comfortable and sure of things, he will be the one to start putting some distance… for now, my advice is to treat him like you treat us ok?"

"Thanks 'Mione" said Harry after mulling over her words. "I think I can do that… I gotta go. I promised Luna that I would talk to the caterers today. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime Potter" she said winking at him. "Make sure they have those little sushi things I like!"

"Will do" laughed Harry.

IIIII

"Tell me all about this guy" said Kurt excitedly; he linked arms with Blaine and dragged him away as soon as they entered the coffee shop. Blaine seemed to have met somebody he was interested in and he had let slip that fact around Kurt, who was now hounding his best friend for every single detail, leaving Harry to pay and order for them.

"Harry" said the barista with a sympathetic smile.

"Jenny, how's life? Our usual if you please" he asked pulling his wallet.

"Same old, same old" she replied, while starting to make their coffee orders. She motioned to Blaine and Kurt who were talking excitedly at their usual table. "What's up with them? They didn't even try to fight the right to pay this time."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Blaine has his eyes on somebody, Kurt is getting the scoop and I…" he sipped his tea and raised it as a toast "…get drinks."

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Jenny with a smirk.

"We'll see" he gave her a tired smile. "You know how my life's purpose is to bow to Kurt's every whim."

She laughed as he balanced all the drinks expertly.

"Brainstorm, we need to brainstorm" said Kurt, pulling a notebook out of his bag.

"What are we brainstorming about?" asked Harry placing their drinks in front of them and taking a seat next to Kurt. He put an arm around his shoulders in a subconscious gesture.

"Blaine is going to serenade somebody, we'll have to convince the Warblers to help, but I think we can do it, this is so exciting!" said Kurt scribbling ideas.

"I'm going to call an emergency meeting this afternoon" said Blaine with a shy grin. "I already have the perfect song."

"Do tell" said Kurt pen ready.

"When I Get You Alone" he said with an eager expression.

Kurt's face turned awkward. "Ok, not my first selection, but we can work with that… maybe edit some parts of the lyrics, but there's potential there."

"Where is all this taking place?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he works in a Gap store, so…"

"Gap?" asked Kurt with a frown and stared at his notes. Harry stared at him hopefully. "That changes everything…"

Harry groaned and put his tea on the table.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"I'm going to have to be the voice of reason. I hate being the voice of reason" said Harry closing Kurt's notebook and leaning forwards. "Ok, let's start at the beginning, how do you know this guy?"

"He asked me to share a table with him once, because all the others were full and well… I saw him twice yesterday, once at the music store and the other at the coffee shop in the mall. He works there so that's why we kept bumping into each other. We sat together again even though the place was empty."

"How well do you know him?"

Blaine awkwardly held his coffee with both hands. "Not that well, I mean I know he's gay, but aren't dates supposed to be about that? Getting to know somebody?"

"Yes, but the thing is Blaine, when you ask a guy on a date, a gay guy at least, you have to take into consideration a whole lot of rules that straight people don't have to worry about." Blaine and Kurt stared at him with puzzled faces. Harry sighed. "Ok, first of all, is this guy out?"

Blaine blinked taken aback. "I don't… I don't really know."

"Exactly" said Harry triumphantly. "I admire that you and Kurt are proud of whom you are, and I don't care what people say about me. _We_ have no problem dating openly, but that's not the case for everybody, especially in Ohio. Asking this guy with a grand public gesture, at his _work_ place, when you don't even know if he will appreciate it isn't a great idea."

Blaine and Kurt stared at him in complete surprise, digesting all the information he had given them.

Harry shook his head. "Call him, ask him out, or wait until you meet him again for coffee if you want to do it in person. Grand gestures are great and all, but sometimes you just need to be straight with someone."

They stayed in silence for second before Kurt snorted. "I don't think straight will get him anywhere with a guy."

Blaine laughed. "I think it defeats the purpose."

"You couldn't let that go?" Harry asked with a smile. "I was pulling the profound and wise vibe of a worldly person."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look and turned to him.

"Nah" they started to giggle at their perfect timing.

Harry pouted and threw bags of sugar at them. "Be your own voices of reason then!" they smiled innocently. Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyways you smartasses, I have to dash, I am supposed to meet Ron to help him find Hermione's gift for their anniversary and then I have to let Luna abuse my credit card for a while."

Kurt clapped a few times thrilled; ignoring the Luna part and the way Blaine tensed for a second and looked around. "That's so romantic! What are their plans?"

"I got them reservations at a great restaurant as part of Ron's present, but he wants to give her something more personal on top of that and I've been sworn to secrecy as to what she bought him" he said and Kurt pouted.

"Please?" he asked batting his eyelashes. "You already kept a secret from me this week!"

"Nope, sorry, he used the magic words" said Harry with a grin.

"And those would be?" asked Blaine curious and ignoring the confusing feelings raging inside of him. He had to focus on Jeremiah and moving on. He wasn't going to ruin things for his two best friends.

"Please Harry, as my friend would you…" Harry said with a deadpan voice. "They know I can't say no when they ask like that!"

"What if I ask as your boyfriend?" asked Kurt with a teasing smile.

"I know you wouldn't abuse your powers like that" said Harry trustingly. "You know I already would do almost anything for you."

"Almost?" asked Kurt quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, anything from picking your dry cleaning to murder" said Harry seriously.

"What could possibly go after murder?" mused Blaine.

"Tea… I could never give up my tea, an organ for sure, but never my tea" said Harry cradling the cup closer. "It's my precious" he said in a low raspy voice and the other two boys snorted. His phone beeped. "That would be Ron, so I bid you farewell gentlemen" he said dramatically and stood up. In a serious tone he added. "Blaine, if you decide to ignore what I said, at least let the manager know or you can get him in trouble and kill your chances."

"Pick me up at 11, we are having lunch with my family" ordered Kurt, waving him off dismissively.

"Sir, yes sir" Harry said with a smirk, Kurt was going to scowl at him, but ended up smiling, when Harry leaned forwards to chastely kiss him. He waved at Blaine and walking backwards commented. "Oh and pick a different song… a more appropriate song. 'When I Get You Alone' gives the impression you're easy and desperate to get in his pants."

Blaine blushed, while Kurt unsuccessfully tried not to laugh.

Harry took a deep breath once he was outside the coffee shop.

There, things were sorting themselves out just as Hermione predicted. So why didn't he feel better?

IIIII

Harry stretched, making his back pop before getting inside the bed. He cuddled Kurt and nuzzled his neck, placing a few kisses.

"What's Blaine doing?" asked Harry motioning to the hallway, were Blaine was talking on the phone.

"Asking Jeremiah out" answered Kurt with a yawn.

"Why are you so tired uh? I am the one that had to go shopping with Ron and Luna, drove to Lima, reassured your dad I'm not taking advantage of you, your step brother that I am not corrupting you, your step mom that I'm treating you right and drove back."

"Because all that is so exhausting" said Kurt with a roll of his eyes, threading his fingers in his boyfriend's messy hair. Harry towered over him momentarily, kissing him senseless.

Since yesterday and the whole bathroom incident, Kurt had been finding it progressively harder not to touch Harry in some way. And things that used to be so innocent had a whole different perspective now.

"It is mentally exhausting" mumbled Harry, starting to bite his ear gently. Kurt hummed in agreement to whatever Harry was saying. "Let's go out tomorrow" said Harry, placing kisses all over his face.

"As in a date?" asked Kurt excitedly.

"We haven't in a while, not just the two of us" Harry gave him a few Eskimo kisses, while Kurt giggled.

"Ok" said Kurt softly, staring into Harry's eyes.

"I love you" whispered Harry. Kurt stared at him in awe, mouth hanging slightly open, pulse rushing, he tried to say something, anything, but he was finding it impossible. "I've been meaning to tell, but we always get interrupted… or fall asleep, but I do Kurt, I love…"

"He said yes!" said Blaine entering the room and closing the door with a bang. Harry and Kurt exchanged a look, before Harry rolled over and they stared at Blaine grinning excitedly.

"What did you say? What did he say? Where are you going? What are you wearing? Tell me all about it" ordered Kurt while sitting up, grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing.

He should be annoyed at Blaine for interrupting his perfect moment. There was a huge list of acceptable emotions he should be feeling at the moment, and they all should be in some way or another related to the fact that his boyfriend had said the L word. But as he listened to Blaine go on and on about Jeremiah, Kurt was feeling something outside of that list, very, very outside of that list: Jealousy.

IIIII

Blaine stared at his desk contemplating. His back was pressed against Harry's side, an arm coming from under him and resting in front of him. It was proof of how far they had come that Blaine was hugging the arm unashamedly.

"Harry?" he whispered, hoping he was awake.

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for the advice. You were right. He's not completely out yet. He told his family not that long ago and a few of his friends, but he's still working on it."

He smiled. "I'm always right, that's why there's a song and everything" Blaine huffed. "All of my awesomeness aside. If he tries anything, you call me right away and I'll beat him up for you."

Blaine sighed. "Do you always resort to violence?"

"Only because Kurt enjoys assaulting people verbally and I couldn't take that away from him. You like to solve conflict with dialogue and all that, so that leaves me with the task of beating people when they don't listen" Harry moved slightly to find a more comfortable position for his arm and closed his eyes. "If it's any consolation, I could never hit you or Kurt."

"I'm not sure if that's sweet or offensive to me" muttered Blaine.

"It's a policy I apply only for close friends, family and people I date."

"You hit Ron once" said Blaine remembering the weeks of gossip that followed that incident. He still didn't know the details, other that they started yelling at each other until Harry punched Ron and walked away. It was very strange because they were seen together half an hour later, eating lunch like nothing had happened.

"And we became best friends after that, now I would never hit him again, unless he hurts Hermione, because then it would be required of me to do it."

Blaine snorted. "You are odd."

"I try."

They fell asleep after that.

IIIII

Kurt stared in disgust at all the pink and red decorating the small place that Harry had picked for dessert.

"Don't pout, it's hard not to kiss you when you do" Harry said with a smirk.

"I hate Valentine's Day" mumbled Kurt, letting Harry help him with his jacket. They both took a seat in one of the sofas, Kurt resting against Harry contently.

"Really? I didn't get it the first ten times you said it" Harry teased. "Does that mean I am not allowed to take you out on a date that day?"

"You had plans?" asked Kurt suspiciously.

"Sort of, we did a party last year and it was pretty good" said Harry with a shrug. "The twins convinced their parents to go celebrate Valentine's away and we are ironing the details to make another one this year. I was going to ask if you would like to go get dinner and then drop by or if you wanted to do something else."

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Will the decoration at this party include heart shaped things?"

"Not really, Luna wouldn't allow it in a million years" smirked Harry. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Alright, but dinner better not be in a romantic restaurant"

"Deal" smiled Harry triumphantly. They ordered ice cream and a cake, the waiter sending them a carefully neutral look and disappearing as soon as he could. "Do you want to make him uncomfortable by making out?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, secretly thrilled that Harry's response was to shove their relationship in his face instead of putting some distance. "Nice try, back to that party, who else is going?"

"Football, fencing, tennis and swimming team from Dalton, plus Tyler and his band, and other random people we know. Then the Robins, the dance, volleyball, press and arts clubs from the girl's school. I was going to ask Blaine of course, maybe he would like to bring the guy he's interested in, and maybe you would like to invite people from New Directions, if not all of them, but I am not sure if it would be possible considering they live so far away."

"This is not just some small reunion is it?"

"Nah, it's a pretty awesome party. We don't usually mix all our clubs together. The only parties we do are celebratory for a team win or birthdays, and they tend to be focused on somebody and their circle of friends, but Valentine's we mash everything together. It was after the party last year that Hermione and Ron got together, so we want to celebrate that too."

"I think I will at least tell them about it, some of my friends would definitely like to have plans on the day" decided Kurt. "Is there somewhere they can stay nearby?"

"I'll check with the twins, but their house will probably be packed already" said Harry trying to figure out a solution. "I can rent them rooms somewhere close to the party, but I doubt their parents will be thrilled."

"I'll offer, let them find their own solutions. I don't want you to spend your money like that, if they really want to come they can share or something" shrugged Kurt. He looked around to the tastelessly decorated cafe and found the whole thing wasn't as unbearable as usual when he was resting against Harry, arms secure around him.

IIIII

Kurt had been feeling stares on him all day. He turned to Blaine, who had been acting strange too for some reason. If he thought about it, he had been strange since the invitational. Maybe the whole Jeremiah thing was messing with his head. Gaga knew what he had been like when he was crushing on Finn and later Blaine. With Harry things had been surprisingly easy and straightforward; or as straightforward as they could be with his manipulative boyfriend.

"Do I have something on my face or my clothes…?"

"You're good" responded Blaine.

"Then why is everybody staring?" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"They are trying to figure out how to approach you and ask you about Valentine's" responded Blaine turning a page of his book.

"What about Valentine's? I mean, everybody knows I am with Harry…" he looked around once more in confusion.

"And that's why they want to ask" he looked at Kurt pointedly. "About the party… last year it was all people could talk about for weeks, and they stopped because they started talking about Ron's birthday. The twins are handing out the invitations…"

"Wait, invitations? I thought it was just an informal thing… Harry didn't make a big deal out of it…"

Blaine stared at him. "Kurt, the parties they throw are sort of like a big thing around here. They have the most connections with the girls from Crawford. I've never been to one, but from what I heard they are mind blowing."

"So they are looking at me, so that I invite them?"

"The twins, Ron and Harry are the ones that organize them, but everybody knows that Harry is funding it and the one who calls the shots."

"Gentlemen" saluted the twins in unison. They were dressed in ridiculous outfits, with helmets that had little wings on each side and a toga like uniform, the look was completed with messenger bags and sandals that also had wings on them.

"I get it" said Blaine suddenly. "You're dressed as Hermes, messenger of the Gods."

"Luna designed it" said one of the twins, puffing out and proudly staring off into the distance.

"She's wearing one too" said the other one grinning. "But she also put bells on her sandals, we took ours off."

"We've been sneak inviting people" added his brother with a proud smirk. "Anyhow…"

They both stood straighter and used deep voices.

"Our illustrious leader…"

"The most magnanimous…"

"The most noble…"

"The most charismatic…"

"The most courageous…"

"The most handsome…"

"The most British…"

"Get on with it" ordered Kurt with a roll of his eyes. "I am the one that has to deal with his inflated ego after your little speeches."

"The most patient too…" mumbled George.

"Has sent us today…"

"To give you…"

"Blaine Anderson…"

"The great and…"

"Unconceivable honor…"

"Of receiving a…"

"VIP invitation…"

"To the most amazing…

"Outrageous…"

"Valentine's…"

"Oh my Gaga, just give him the damn thing already and leave!" ordered Kurt with a dismissive wave.

"You _Highness _commands" said Fred, or he suspected it was Fred, while kneeling and taking out a golden enveloped from his bag.

"We obey" George took it and kneeling in front of Blaine offering the invitation. Kurt snatched it from them and gave it to Blaine, glaring at the twins.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" they cried to Kurt and left bowing exaggeratedly with each step.

"Your Highness?" asked Blaine with a raised eyebrow as he opened the enveloped eagerly.

"Luna asked that if Harry was the Lord, wouldn't that give me the right for a title. Harry said to the twins that if they even thought about calling me a Lady, he would cut their funding for mayhem and declare war on them… so they went for something gender neutral" he muttered blushing. "It's ok when they do it in private, but in public… it's embarrassing to say the least. Harry thinks its poetic justice."

"I've got a plus one" Blaine commented.

"Yeah, Harry said you could bring Jeremiah if you wanted… you really didn't think Harry wouldn't invite you did you?" asked Kurt suspiciously.

Blaine flushed guiltily. "Maybe, since he didn't say anything this morning I assumed…"

"You're an idiot" said Kurt with a sigh. "Now, if this party is as amazing as you are making it sound, maybe I really should try to convince my friends to come and figure out where they can stay."

"Hello Kurt" said David while taking a seat in front of them. "Holy… Blaine is that a VIP invitation?"

"Yep" he said airing himself with it. "I have full access and all kinds of fancy privileges."

"Hey, I just realized I don't have an invitation…"

David and Blaine stared at Kurt patronizingly. "Kurt, you are dating the guy throwing the party, I assure you, all the bouncers, the staff and their mothers will know who you are. Speaking of which, think you can convince your lover boy to give me an invitation with a plus one? It would score me amazing points with Steph…"

"Wait, bouncers?" asked Kurt. "Just how big is this party?"

IIIII

By lunch time, the twins had delivered all the invitations. It seemed that the only topic of conversation was the party and who got invited. Harry had been suspiciously absent all day, Kurt was pissed and stabbing his salad angrily. Not only did he have to sit down during classes, ignoring all the pleading, but he also had to do it in the hallways, the cafeteria and anywhere he went.

It certainly didn't help that every time they passed him, the twins threw themselves at his feet, yelling 'Your Highness!' and left bowing and repeating a chorus of 'We're not worthy!' Blaine was enjoying the second hand attention. He was bragging about his VIP invitation to Wes and David when Harry walked straight towards his boyfriend, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Don't you try those puppy eyes on me Mister!" said Kurt with a scowl. "You could have warned me!"

"I've got something for you" Harry said dangling a big bag from his hand. "If you promise not to be mad anymore, I'll give it to you."

"You can't just buy me stuff and expect me to stop being angry!" Kurt said arms crossed and glaring. Blaine moved his chair away slightly. Wes and David followed his example.

"It's expensive" Harry said in a teasing voice. "And it's something you really, really want, you don't know it yet, but you do…"

"I don't care how… how expensive?" asked Kurt eyeing the bag.

"I won't say, but I will say that you want it more than anything on your Vogue magazines…" Kurt snatched the bag out of Harry's hand and stared at the inside, with trembling fingers he got a box out. "This is not… right? It can't… you wouldn't…"

"Open it to find out"

Kurt slowly took the top of the box off and placed it on the side. He removed the paper and stared. Then he stared some more, an excited squeak came out of his mouth and he grabbed the jacket. Rubbing his face against the material unashamedly, he moaned.

"Oh dear sweat glorious Alexander McQueen… Oh Harry, I can't accept, I just… oh this wow" he smelled the jacket and rubbed himself against it some more. "Harry, I can't it's too much, oh wow you have to feel it… but seriously Harry, I just can't take it…"

"Your words would probably have more impact if you weren't taking your blazer off to try it on" responded Harry with great amusement and he stared at Kurt practically ripping his Dalton's blazer off.

"Shush, I just want to once, and then you are going to return… oh… it's so… wow… oh… forget I say anything, I have to be buried in this, as a matter of fact, kill me now in a way that won't stain" Kurt continued to smell, rub and touch the jacket in obscene ways to the amusement of Harry and the rest of the occupants in the table.

"Does it fit right?" asked Harry finally.

"Like it was made for me…" mumbled Kurt in a half catatonic state.

"Well, it would make sense, since it's been tailored for you" responded Harry with a smirk. "Luna got your measures and rummaged through your closet and magazines to make a very insight character analysis of what you would like, then she sent her investigation and after a very rigorous vetoing process, we picked…"

Kurt leaped over the table, crashing his mouth desperately against Harry's, uncaring that he was making a spectacle out of himself, or that he was leaning in an awkward angle to be able to reach Harry.

"Room, now" he ordered and grabbed Harry's hand, rushing out of the cafeteria with Harry in tow.

"So... jackets are gay people's cat nip?" asked Wes turning to Blaine who was frowning.

"I think it is only for…" started to say Blaine while grabbing the box to check the label. "Oooh, I get it now. It's an original Alexander McQueen pre-death, so you know, the real deal."

"Are you going to be rubbing yourself against Kurt's jacket too?" asked David with a smirk. Blaine blushed.

"If he lets me" he mumbled.

IIIII

"Why?" asked Kurt after having carefully hung the jacket in his closet and pushed Harry against the lower bunk bed, straddling him.

"You said I couldn't get you anything for Valentine's" managed to get out Harry as Kurt kissed and bit his neck eagerly. I wanted to give you something special, so I figured if I gave it to you early it wouldn't count."

"Best preset ever" responded Kurt, grinding against Harry forcefully. "I feel I need to repay you…"

"Kurt" moaned Harry. "I am very close to letting you repay me like this, but I want it clear that this is not where I thought the jacket would lead us to."

"Shut up" growled Kurt biting his neck, his hands moving to Harry's back, under his shirt and scratching. "It's not like it's one sided… make me come Harry… please…"

Kurt wasn't sure how what he said translated into Harry flipping them over, and proceeding to hump his brains out. . He didn't care enough to try to understand. He panted. He wanted more, he needed more dammit! With uncoordinated hands he started pulling Harry's shirt, getting more impatient when it wasn't working.

"Get it off, get it off" he ordered desperately, while starting to pull his own. Harry chuckled, but complied, helping Kurt out of his own shirt too. Some of the desperation had toned itself down, which made the moment their chests met all the more perfect.

Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head. They weren't doing much yet, only pressed against each other. Harry breathed over his shoulder, while Kurt's nails found themselves attached to Harry's back.

"Take my pants off" muttered Kurt with difficulty. "And yours"

Harry tensed in response, separating to see his face and trying to gauge how much he meant those words. "And?"

"And nothing else" decided Kurt, because he did want to be able to feel Harry closer, but they were not there yet and the more they experimented, the more comfortable he felt stating his limits.

"Sounds good to me" said Harry, relieved that Kurt was not simply jumping farther than he was willing to. If he was making demands, then he was thinking.

He moved off of Kurt, standing on the side of the bed. Staring at him as he slowly started to work on his boyfriend's pants. Kurt blushed, but didn't break eye contact. Harry drank in the sight of his boyfriend's body.

"God you're perfect" he whispered and with a quick motion got rid of his own pants. He started placing kisses on Kurt's ankle and moved up.

"Harry!" moaned Kurt closing his eyes as his boyfriend sucked on his nipple. "Gaga, wow… Haaa…" who would have thought that nipples were so sensitive?

Soon they were kissing again, Harry's hands roaming across his body in feather like touches that drove Kurt insane. He started corresponding, his hands enjoying Harry's strong frame and tracing the scars he found so attractive. Then Harry thrust against him and Kurt gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head for a second time.

"Keep doing that!" ordered Kurt, moving his hips up, looking for the same friction.

"Give me a second" whispered his boyfriend giving him a quick kiss.

Harry positioned himself so that their members were perfectly aligned. He got both arms at each side of Kurt, passing them just under his shoulders and his closed fists resting each at a side of the smaller boy's face. He pressed their lips together slowly barely moving them, until Kurt shyly opened his mouth and gently captured Harry's lower lip.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt impatiently.

"This" said Harry and started moving.

The position meant that their bodies were completely flushed together, making every thrust all the more intense. Kurt's legs surrounded Harry's waist and he threw his head back, allowing him access to his neck. His moans started to turn more and more incoherent, until he didn't have enough air to do anything but breathe heavily. Kurt finished first, with a long moan and digging his nails over Harry's back. His boyfriend moved against him three more times before following.

Kurt cuddled against Harry in a state of complete peace. He couldn't find it in himself to care about anything other than the amazing guy lazily drawing figures on his back.

"I regret saying this, but we should probably shower" mumbled Harry after a few minutes of basking in the afterglow. He gave a glance at his phone. "You have fifteen minutes before rehearsal, and I have fencing. You can go first, I don't mind being late."

"Harry?" asked Kurt suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Yes love?"

Kurt smiled, tracing a circle on Harry's chest. "Would you like sharing the shower? And please don't ask if I am sure, it will totally kill the mood."

"I'd love to" Harry said instead and without any warnings stood up, taking Kurt in his arms.

"I could get used to this" Kurt said with a giggle, pressing a kiss to Harry's jaw.

"Would you like me to carry you everywhere from now on?" asked Harry with a grin, stopping at the entrance of the bathroom and giving him a loving smile.

"Mmmm, tempting, my shoes would last longer" mused Kurt, arms coming around Harry's neck. "It will also be easier to do this" he pulled his boyfriend in a chaste kiss. "But alas, it would wrinkle my clothes…"

"And we all know anything that wrinkles your clothes is a no-no" said Harry entering the bathroom and letting him stand on his own.

"Good" Kurt said pulling him into another chaste kiss. "You can be trained, there's hope for you yet"

Kurt paused for a second, suddenly unsure. Harry allowed him to sort himself out and decide how to go from there. Happy to go with whatever Kurt wanted.

"I've never seen a guy naked before" said Kurt with a blush. "Not like this"

Harry kissed his forehead to reassure him, misinterpreting the comment. In a bold move Kurt took his underwear off.

"Going to join me Potter?" he asked looking over his shoulder with a smirk and entering the shower.

"God yes" whispered Harry, taking in Kurt's gorgeous naked form.

Their shower turned into an excuse to explore each other's bodies without layers for the first time. Kurt had a permanent blush, but was happy to note just how pleased Harry was for the small step they had taken. It amused Kurt to no end how Harry was having a hard time, no pun intended, with his roaming hands. He was constantly pulling his hands back when he was close to crossing a line, but it was clear he was making a conscious effort. It made Kurt feel safe in this new phase in their relationship.

Thankfully, Kurt had no such qualms. He allowed himself the luxury to explore as much of Harry as possible. He always knew his boyfriend was hot, but having him naked, wet and allowing him to touch and explore to his heart's content was a very different experience.

By mutual agreement they wrapped their hands around each other, and stroked themselves quickly, desperate for release and vaguely keeping in mind they didn't have much time. One thing was for sure mused Kurt once they were getting dressed, unashamedly stealing glances at each other. He was gay, very, very gay.

IIIII

Kurt entered rehearsal in a dazzled state. He slumped inelegantly next to Blaine and smiled at him dreamingly.

"Kurt?" asked Blaine with a raised eyebrow, taking in his wet hair.

"Hi" Kurt giggled. "Isn't it a wonderful day?"

"Uh… sure… are you… are you ok?"

"Wonderfully, never been better" responded Kurt with another giggle, starting to play with his hair.

"Okeeey" said Blaine staring at his odd behavior. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Mmm?" asked Kurt looking at him for the first time. "Nothing I am aware of."

Blaine gave a quick surveillance to the room. Besides Wes and David discussing in a corner they were the only ones in. "Did you and Harry…"

Some recognition entered Kurt's eyes and he cast his own look around the choir room. He blushed, but smiled brightly. "Not _all_ the way… I mean, we've started getting more physical lately, today was just another step..." at Blaine's honest and curious expression Kurt blushed further and leaned closer. "We still had our underwear on, but Harry… I mean wow, it was pretty intense."

"How did it… OH MY GOD! Please tell me this did not happen in our bed!" he begged. He was Kurt's best friend. Best friends talked about things like this.

"Of course we didn't! I mean… that would be weird…" Kurt said. "Bunk bed" he added to appease Blaine.

"That's what's weird?" whispered David to Wes, who was massaging his temples. "Not the fact they share a bed?"

"They'll get there" responded Wes with a sigh. "Hopefully before things get messy and we have to get involved."

"I just know this is a formula for disaster, somebody really needs to talk to those two… and Potter."

"Hey Kurt" started Blaine staring at his hands, both oblivious to the two other teens. "I'm not intruding am I? I mean, your relationship is moving forwards, and I don't want to be dragging you two somehow."

It stung a little to have to listen to Kurt, but he wanted to be a good friend to him. He wanted to be supportive and just because he had a tiny, tiny crush didn't mean things had to change. It was easier to just suck it up and power through than to pull away. He wasn't strong enough to pull away on his own, but he had to offer, just in case. He felt nervous, unsure what he would do if Kurt did ask for space.

"Blaine Anderson" stated Kurt in that dangerous tone of voice of his. "You are my best friend and Harry thinks of you along the same lines, we care for you and you will never, ever, be in the way" in a softer tone he added. "I don't think I could be with Harry if he was the kind of guy that would push you aside because our relationship is growing."

"Kurt I…" started Blaine staring at him with teary eyes. "Thank you." Kurt smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"So, are you taking Jeremiah to the party?"

"Yeah, I think I will…" started to speak Blaine, grateful for the change of topic. By the end of practice almost all the Warblers had subtlety asked Kurt for an invite to the party. Jeff already had an invitation with a plus one, being the only one on friendly terms with Harry of the lot. He wasn't shy about it either and had even called a girl after the rehearsal to ask her to be his plus one. Nick had pouted and sulked, but his friend had been unmoving. After all, Nick had a tendency to scare away any girl he liked because they weren't 'good enough'.

IIIII

**- End Chapter 18 -**

**LOOKING FOR A BETA**

_**It's not for Champion's Lullaby, The Big Purple Book or Learning to Live. It's for some other projects of mine.**_

**So, I need somebody who is interested in BOTH of the following fandoms (plus Harry Potter, as they will be crossovers):**

**Criminal Minds and Bones.**

**If you only like one, please let me know too. If I can't find somebody interested in both of those, I'll get one person for each fandom/crossover.**

**If interested, send me a private message (**_**not**_** a review) and I'll add you to the list. I will get in touch with people on Monday or Tuesday to start the application process. I know this feels a bit formal (I swear it couldn't be further away from my way of work) but this fics are quite long as you can imagine and want to make sure the person is a good fit with me and my current beta.**

**For more info, please go to**

_**thebigpurplebook**_

_**.**__**tumblr**_

_**.com**_** and read the 'Beta Needed' post, hard to miss.**

**Many thanks!**

**SweetCaroline91**


	19. Too Good To Be True

**Sorry for the long delay! I sprained my right hand (I am left handed, so 'lesser evil' kind of deal) and haven't been able to type properly. A friend came over and finished doing all the typing for me… or well most of it. Smut almost not included because of that.**

**I go back to London on Friday and can only promise to update semi-regularly since I need to find an apartment, roommate, move and things will be hectic for the next week or so. I am going to be crashing with a friend in the meantime, but don't want to overstay or seem like I am on the comp all the time. I will likely spend most of my time out (maybe I will bring my laptop with me, we'll see).**

**Crazy days ahead!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers who expressed concerned about me, you guys rock! And I am sorry I haven't been able to reply personally to you.**

**Also… please know that I am so, so sorry…**

**Chapter 19**

_Too Good To Be True_

"Hey Harry, do you think you could give some invitations to Wes and David, maybe Nick too?" asked Kurt while they walked towards their room, holding hands. Blaine was next to Kurt, comforted enough after their conversation to be around the couple without feeling left out. He was feeling slightly clingy in fact and was slowly trying to work things out.

Kurt carried on, still a little high from recent events. "All the Warblers asked, but I'm only close to Wes and David… I don't know why you didn't invite them, I mean, we do hang out with them a lot and you invited Jeff."

Harry's face turned awkward. "Look, I have no problem inviting Wes and David…"

"But?" asked Blaine.

"But the girls and their girlfriends don't get along" explained Harry.

Blaine and Kurt blinked in surprise. "They don't?"

"No" confirmed Harry and his face turned slightly more serious. "Some of the girls had made it clear they don't like Luna and Hermione, they can't bully them of course, but their attitudes speak volumes. I'm sorry, but as much as I like Wes and David, I'm not going to invite people that don't get along with my friends… if they want to come without them, they are more than welcome, but I doubt they will want to spend Valentine's away from them."

As far as Harry was concerned, that was the end of that subject. Kurt and Blaine respected his decision and let it go. Blaine guiltily tried to find a tactful way of informing his friends why they weren't given invitations during lunch. Kurt quoted Harry without shame and shrugged at David's confusion.

"I guess I can see it" said Wes after a moment, they all turned to him. "Steph and Liz used to be a lot more popular before Potter became friends with Granger and Lovegood."

"I fail to see what Harry, Luna and Hermione have to do with anything" said Kurt a little defensive of his new friends.

"He did like outrageous things for their birthdays" explained David. "I think for the blond girl, he actually flew her and all her close friends, plus their ragtag group, to Hawaii for a weekend."

"Needless to say, in the past year a lot of people have been trying to get close enough to get those privileges" added Jeff.

"Didn't you go to Hawaii last year?" asked Blaine curiously.

"Where do you think I learnt to be scared of Luna?" asked Jeff with a raised eyebrow. "She's a great girl, but I swear she's an agent of evil. Which shouldn't be surprising, considering evil would be Harry in this scenario and the idea isn't farfetched at all."

"I got an invitation!" Nick said dropping on the chair next to Kurt and throwing his arms around him. "Harry told me you told him to invite me."

"And I'll tell him to disinvite you if you carry on wrinkling my clothes!" snapped Kurt. Nick let go of him immediately.

"Also, I'd be careful, you don't want Harry to get the wrong impression" said Jeff with a sly grin. "He's the jealous type. I can't imagine the horrors he would unleash in his fury" Nick paled and put as much distance from Kurt as he could, his eyes looking around the room worryingly. "Don't worry, he isn't here" Jeff said sipping his drink.

"Just us and his numerous spies" said Kurt with a smirk of his own.

"I feel pertinent to inform you that I should be included in that group" said Jeff while they all laughed at Nick's scared face.

IIIII

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. Dinner had been a lovely affair. They had gone to a small sushi restaurant that Kurt had never been to. It was a casual place, nicely decorated and with very good food. There were no heart shaped decorations or anything that would allude to the date, which made Kurt even happier. They shared a big tray full of all kinds of sushi.

They laughed a lot at Harry's attempts of using chop sticks, and they fed each other in the 'oh-my-God-this-is-sooo-good-you-have-to-try-it' kind of way, which was the only acceptable way in his mind. Kurt gushed internally when Harry discretely waited to see which pieces he liked the most and left them untouched for him, claiming he liked the ones he hated the most. It had been a perfect date as always, with Harry giving him these looks that showed so much emotion that Kurt literally melted on the inside.

His boyfriend was amazing thought Kurt as Harry walked them to the car, one arm around his shoulders and both walking slowly to savor the moment. He was so, so thankful for having finally found somebody that made him happy.

"So, this pretty awesome party of yours" said Kurt pretending to fix the collar of Harry's shirt with both hands. "Is it awesome enough that we need to drop by?"

Harry seemed to seriously consider his offer, before saying with a slight apologetic voice. "It's awesome enough that if I let you convince us to go back to our dorm so you can take advantage of me, you will be mad at me for the rest of the week…"

IIIIII

Pretty awesome party turned out to be an understatement decided Kurt when Harry parked in a spot that had his freaking name on it. They had to pass two big guys, one with a scanner at the beginning of the road. They had taken one look at Harry, who waved at them and opened the gate.

"Where are we?" asked Kurt, eyes trying to take everything in.

Harry chuckled. "That over there..." he started pointing at a weird tall house. "Is Ron's house and from around there to all the way there, where that little thing is, belongs to them."

"That's a lot of land" Kurt said squinting to see the end.

"And that" said Harry pointing at a different direction. "Is where Luna's house is, then her piece of land goes until the house complexes we saw on our way here. "Now that" he pointed at a massive tent "Is where the party is taking place..."

"In a tent?" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "This is starting to become less worthy of my outfit."

"You'll see" Harry said with a smirk. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and started to walk to the tent. A massive guy, wearing nothing but black opened the entrance with a polite grin.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Hummel"

"That guy knew my name" said Kurt with a frown. The loud noise of music suddenly made him take in the inside of the tent. "Holy... those are acrobats" his mouth fell open.

The inside didn't look like a tent at all. There was a transparent like floor with fairy lights under that illuminated the whole place, the ceiling and walls were full of those too. There were fancy tables on the side with transparent chairs, expensive looking decorations, acrobats hanging from the ceiling, a live band playing and even a dance floor. The waiters and waitresses were dressed all in silver and their hair had been dyed white.

There was some sort of circus/winter wonderland theme going on. Kurt wasn't sure what the motive was, only that it was awesome and outrageous and possibly the best party in Ohio ever and it had nothing to do with Valentine's Day.

Harry started walking, people smiling at him and waving. Kurt had never felt more popular or envied. He could see it in the girls' eyes, how they smiled brightly when they saw Harry and promptly realized Kurt was there. He was blind to the few guys and girls that checked him out, but Harry wasn't, a quick glare their way was enough to dissuade them from lingering for long. They went straight around the dance floor, Kurt still in a sort of dazed state. Yet another bouncer nodded to them when they entered whatever it was they were entering.

"Harry!" called Luna skipping towards them. "Hummingbird" she said curtsying. Kurt kissed her cheeks and thought nothing of it.

The noise level inside the room was considerably less. There were some couches and a chocolate fountain that Ron and Hermione seemed to be hogging.

"Ok, I'm seriously underdressed" said Kurt. "How could you not tell me your party was this fabulous?"

"Is not that great..." he started to say to justify himself.

"Kurt!" Blaine waved from one of the sofas, a guy he had never seen next to him with a drink in hand.

"I'll go say hi" Kurt said and after giving a quick kiss to Harry went to Blaine.

"I think he smells like Nargles in the sun" whispered Luna.

"Who?" Harry asked giving her his full attention. It was rare for her to strongly dislike somebody.

"The Raven hanging with Mockingbird..."

"Have you..." started Harry

"I expressed my concerns as required by protocol" she said dutifully. "I can't believe I left my rosemary behind" she sighed.

"That's all we can do for now. I'll go..."

The curtains that served to grant privacy to their VIP room opened.

"So if you could all please give a great applause to our dear Harry here..." started George from the stage.

"After all, without him none of us would be here today" said Fred with a smirk.

Everybody in attendance gave a heartfelt applause. Harry smiled and bowed in response. He knew how to charm a crowd if he needed to. He learnt from an excellent teacher.

"So we would like you to all stare at him without blinking until he comes on stage and gives us a wonderful speech while we are still relatively sober..."

Harry rolled his eyes and with a quick smile to Kurt, who seemed deeply amused, he moved to the stage confidently.

"Alright, alright. I'm here" he said grabbing the microphone and grinning at the applause. "I've got nothing to say except to welcome you to this little get together. Think of us as the snobs too good to celebrate a traditional Valentine" he made a show of looking around the room. "I realize now that Luna, our wonderful decorator might have exceeded the budget…" he smirked in a dashing manner.

"Now I'd like to donate my toast to a very special couple, they will be celebrating their first anniversary soon and I can't say how happy I am for them" he raised his champagne glass in the direction of Ron and Hermione, who grinned and rolled their eyes at him dramatically. "Guys, may you never be single again because you really, really suck at picking up people."

There was a laugh and Kurt gave Harry a look of exasperated fondness.

"But honestly guys, you deserve each other and I am proud to be have been able to see you grow as a couple, to many more years of Hermione's nagging and Ron's angry storm outs… Cheers!" he toasted.

"Cheers!"

"Please enjoy the music, the drinks and drive safe!" before the twins could keep him for longer, he signaled to Tyler and the band started playing. He threw him the microphone and hopped off stage, moving towards Kurt with a determinate pace.

"That was a lousy speech" said his boyfriend with a grin, a glass of champagne in his hand.

Harry grinned and extended a hand. "Dance with me."

Kurt smiled coyly and pretended to consider the offer before putting the glass in the table and grabbing the hand. "If I must, I must."

Harry twirled him making Kurt laugh. They danced to the slow song lost to their surroundings, Harry song-whispered the lyrics against his ear. Kurt couldn't help but smile against his chest.

"So, have I redeemed Valentine's for you?" asked Harry lightly kissing his temple. Kurt chuckled. It was little gestures like these that made Kurt feel like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Harry wasn't ashamed to kiss him, or grab his hand, or show to the world they were dating.

"Possibly" reluctantly admitted Kurt.

"Now that you have seen it, is this party lame enough to want to ditch it and go back to our room?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Down boy" Kurt said with a smirk. His boyfriend laughed and dropped the subject without need of further prompting, choosing to nuzzle his neck affectionately and quickly adapting their dancing to the faster song.

This new physical aspect of their relationship was amazing for Kurt's ego and an incredible power rush. Harry never pushed things, he flirted and alluded towards them, but he did it in an offhand, jokingly manner that didn't make Kurt feel pressured. He never showed disappointment when Kurt rolled his eyes and subtlety changed the subject.

However it was clear that he was more than willing to drop everything for some, as Puckerman would crudely put it, 'action'. Harry made Kurt feel wanted, but more importantly, in control. In the back of his mind, Kurt had seriously started to consider how ready he felt for sex. He didn't think he could find somebody more perfect to have his first time with.

They danced a few more songs, before going back to the others. They passed Ron and Hermione in the dance floor. Luna intercepted them before they could get out completely.

"Can I borrow our Lord for a dance?" she asked Kurt in a friendly manner.

"All yours" Kurt offered with a shrug.

"Hey!" pouted Harry.

"Don't be such a baby" said Kurt, continuing towards his destination. Harry pulled him back and kissed him.

"Ok, I'm good now" Harry said with a smirk, turning to Luna and offering his arm.

Kurt made his way back slightly dazzled. Blaine smiled at him and Jeremiah nodded in his direction. The two of them hadn't moved all that much, but they seemed to be getting to know each other. He was unsure whether to join them in their quasi date or find something else to do; Angelina and Katie pulled him to the side to get his opinion on their outfits, taking the decision away from him.

Harry returned soon after and as always, gravitated towards Kurt inevitably. Kurt flushed at the look he had in his eyes, but the lights thankfully worked in his favor to cover it.

"Stop looking at me like that" hissed Kurt. Harry's arms were around his waist and he was humming in agreement, without really paying attention. "Harry! Stop picturing me naked" he ordered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Harry kissing his neck. "But for the record, you look amazing naked... really good, we should be naked all the time from now on."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, despite how red his cheeks were by now. Harry managed to make him feel sexy, which was a ridiculous thought since Kurt was anything but sexy.

"Harry" Kurt said in a more serious tone. "Behave..."

His boyfriend pouted, but relented and stepped away from his personal space. "Wanna go interrogate Blaine's date?"

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around" Kurt said smirking.

"And here I thought it was because of my money and boyishly good looks" replied Harry holding his hand as they moved towards the couple.

"Don't forget the accent, that's a big part of it..." teased Kurt.

Sensing their approach, Blaine smiled at them and Jeremiah nodded politely. "This is Harry, Kurt's boyfriend."

"Nice party" said Jeremiah as they shook hands. "Do you do this often?"

"Not as often as people would like" said Harry amicably, an arm loosely around Kurt's waist.

They continued to chat and make small talk. He didn't find anything remarkable about Jeremiah. He was good looking enough he guessed, but he seemed uncomfortable around him and Kurt. Harry hoped it had more to do with the fact he was nervous about meeting Blaine's friends than of being around an openly gay couple. He knew Jeremiah was in the process of coming out and it could be a little intimidating.

"Harry!" called Ron and gestured at something.

"Excuse me for a second" Harry said and slipped away.

"How long have you two been dating?" asked Jeremiah, seemingly more comfortable without Harry there.

"Almost four months" said Kurt and paused. "I can't believe it's only been four months."

"I can't believe it either" admitted Blaine.

"Just four months?" asked Jeremiah. "I would have thought longer, you both seem so comfortable with each other."

"I don't know" said Kurt shrugging. "Harry just makes me feel very comfortable, always has… besides I…"

"_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you…"_

Blaine smiled excitedly, practically vibrating in the spot as Kurt slowly turned around. He was a sucker for big public gestures and Harry's smooth, yet rough around the edges voice was perfect for the song.

"_Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare, the sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you"_

Harry sang while walking towards Kurt. His boyfriend's eyes shinned with several emotions and stared at Harry lovingly. Harry pointed at him and proudly sang.

"_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby, to warm the lonely night. I love you baby, trust in me when I say... Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay and let me love you baby, let me love you"_

He pulled Kurt towards him and they swayed together elegantly. Kurt easily followed Harry's lead as he kept singing the song until the end. He gained some cat calls and applause from the audience; however his focus was only on Kurt, who kissed him in front of everybody, unable to express how much he had loved the gesture.

"Finally" whispered Kurt. "I've been waiting for you to serenade me properly _for ages_ now…"

"Apologies for the delay" replied Harry cheekily and they kissed again.

"Awww" Blaine said. "Aren't they cute together?"

"Yeah" said Jeremiah awkwardly and finished his drink. "I'm going to go get another one, do you want something?"

Blaine nodded absently, sighing at the sight of his crush/best friend and his gay mentor/eye candy making out with each other. He smiled at Jeremiah when he returned with drinks; at least he had a date. He wasn't sure if the heat in his stomach was jealousy or alcohol. Just to be sure, he drank more.

IIIII

"Sir" said one of the security guards to Harry in a whisper. "We have a situation…"

"Kurt, I'll be right back, ok?" said Harry smiling and his boyfriend nodded, very into the conversation he was having with Luna about his fabulous new jacket.

Harry arrived at the parking lot and immediately saw what the security was concerned about. They had been told to keep an eye on Blaine and his date, given very specific instructions, accompanied with a threatening look, to report to him or anybody in the group if the slightest thing was out of place. It was kind of standard protocol by now and it extended beyond Blaine, it covered all the girls and boys from his close friends and Kurt _obviously_.

He was pretty sure the security was paranoiac enough that they wouldn't allow Kurt to leave with somebody else unless he approved. Harry didn't want to seem as the controlling type, and he would never dare to tell Kurt what he could and couldn't do with his life. However, just knowing his people would keep an eye out for him made him feel better. He sighed, he needed to sit with Kurt and have a conversation about why these measurements were necessary before he found out and killed him.

His attention radically changed, focusing on more pressing matters.

It was clear as day that Blaine was very, very drunk. Jeremiah however seemed fairly lucid, which made Harry frown and concentrate on keeping himself calm. The older boy had Blaine against his car and was kissing his neck, while his hands roamed all over him.

"Blaine" he called in a firm voice, startling them both.

"Harry!" grinned Blaine with slurred speech. "Jeremiah's gonna show me his movie collection…"

"I see" Harry said coldly staring at the older boy, who shifted awkwardly. "Blaine come with me" ordered Harry, sometimes, when your friend was drunk out of his mind and about to commit a mistake this huge, it was ok to be the controlling type. Blaine frowned. "You haven't sung anything yet."

Blaine gasped. "But I want to!"

"I know" Harry said extending his arm. "Let's go now."

"But Blaine, I have to go now and I drove you" said Jeremiah, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"I…" Blaine stared from one to the other confused.

"Not a problem, I'll drive you back Blaine. I know you wanted to sing Silly Love Songs, and hey, you and Kurt can sign along with the radio on the way back and talk about your dates" Harry said and Blaine grinned.

"Awesome!" said Blaine and struggled for a second to get free from Jeremiah who reluctantly let him go. "Bye Jerry!" said Blaine while Harry grabbed him to make sure he didn't fall flat on his face.

"Yes, bye Jerry" said Harry mockingly, carefully dragging Blaine back into the tent.

Kurt and Luna were still talking excitedly, by the blush on their cheeks Harry guessed they were a little buzzed. The moment they saw him practically carrying Blaine inside they rushed towards him. Harry snapped his fingers and a waiter was there instantly.

"Water" he ordered and the waiter nodded, rushing outside the private room.

"What happened to him?" asked Kurt worriedly as Harry sat Blaine on the couch.

"One too many drinks" resumed Harry and exchanged a look with Kurt. "Jeremiah was driving him to see his 'movie collection'" he said sarcastically.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt said sitting down next to him. Blaine fell, until his head was resting on Kurt's lap.

"It's my turn to sing yet?" mumbled Blaine, his eyes closed sleepily.

"Almost" Kurt said rubbing his back and trying to keep his head focused.

"Here" Harry offered Kurt a glass of water. "It will reduce your chances of getting a hangover, Blaine's too out of it to drink it anyways."

"Ok" Kurt said and drank the water.

"I think we should go back" decided Harry.

"It might be for the best" agreed Kurt. "He's asleep" pointed out Kurt.

"Not a problem" said Harry and carried Blaine bridal style. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. Not as drunk as I seem to be" replied Kurt collecting all their belongings. He bit his lips. "Can we go some other way? I don't want everybody to know how drunk Blaine got, it'll be all over the school tomorrow."

"Ok" said Harry and put Blaine back on the couch. "There's another entrance behind the table, I'll ask them to move it and bring the car around, stay here."

It was a fairly quick process and in less than 10 minutes, they were on their way to Dalton.

IIII

Kurt fell asleep as soon as they entered. Having only enough coordination left to change and get into bed. Harry sighed in resignation and made quick work of Blaine's pants and shirt, leaving him with his undershirt and boxers.

"How are you feeling Blaine?" asked Harry when the boy seemed to regain consciousness.

"I don't feel very well" he said in a slurred speech.

Previous experience had Harry immediately move him to the bathroom, just in time for the smaller boy to start puking everything in his system. He sighed again and held his hair back. Of all the days he chose not to use ridiculous amounts of gel, he chose today. Harry sighed one last time, throwing his shoes to the other side of the room and quickly changing. He had a feeling he would spend most of the night awake.

"Here" he offered. "Rinse your mouth" he ordered while flushing the toilet.

"I'm gonna die" moaned Blaine following his instructions.

"You'll be fine" said Harry. "I'll stay with you until you feel better."

Blaine blinked a few times and stared at him. "You're awesome" he decided.

Harry laughed quietly. "Thanks…"

This was so not how his first Valentine's night with Kurt was supposed to go, but at least he prevented Blaine for making a huge mistake. He dutifully pushed the feelings of anger and jealousy to the back of his mind. He would deal with them, but not now. He clenched and unclenched his fist. It had taken a lot of self-control not to physically hurt Jeremiah.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't about to allow Jeremiah to get away with things. He liked to think the older boy wouldn't have taken things too far, but he didn't know. The idea that Blaine had been so vulnerable to a stranger upset him. Blaine was one of his close friends now, he was Kurt's best friend and Harry had sort of taken him under his wing. All those things made Blaine an important part in his life and Harry didn't take it well when somebody threatened the safety of those he… _cared_ about.

IIIII

When Blaine passed out he carried him to bed, keeping the trashcan close by just in case. Kurt opened his eyes and stared at Blaine.

"I… I wasn't there for him" he whispered sadly.

"You can't blame yourself for this and you can't be everywhere all the time" whispered Harry. "Blaine is fine, go back to sleep ok luv?"

"Ok" whispered Kurt back, but his eyes stayed on his best friend for a long time. His mind felt strange with the alcohol still in his veins, but he knew something wasn't right with the way he felt, he knew he shouldn't feel heartbroken at the idea of Blaine finding a boyfriend, he knew he loved Harry and he knew he was conflicted. It was a bad type of conflict that needed to be discussed.

He opened his mouth to tell Harry, to ask him to remind him in the morning, anything to release the oppressing guilt, however Blaine made a noise of distress and Harry soothed him immediately in reflex. Kurt closed his mouth. What if he said anything and Blaine lost that? He would lose a vital foundation in his new support system when he was barely learning to trust they were there for him. It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't his fault Kurt was feeling… whatever he was feeling. He couldn't do something like that to Blaine when he knew very well what it was like to be alone.

He closed his eyes, falling asleep without intending to.

IIIII

"Oh God" moaned Blaine pitifully and buried himself in Harry's chest, pulling the covers over his head.

Kurt was already outside, getting breakfast. His head was saved thanks to all the fluids and aspirin shoved at him before the pain could really settle.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Harry quietly and offered him some water. Blaine grabbed it half-heartedly and before it reached his mouth he froze.

"He wasn't going to show me his movie collection was he?" he asked in a whisper. Before the implications could sink in, Harry already had him wrapped in a hug. "I can't believe I was so _stupid_!" Blaine said melting into the embrace.

"Hey now, speaking from experience, liquor is more than just liquid courage, it's also a complementary ticket to stupidville" Harry said while Blaine sighed, resting his head on his shoulder. "And he's a complete arse Blaine, anybody you date should be absolutely proud and kissing the ground you walk on not hiding it."

Blaine laughed. "I can see how you are good for Kurt's ego."

"I mean it Blaine, you deserve a lot better than him and from now on, I will play the overprotective friend role and screen all your suitors" declared Harry.

"You can't do that!" Blaine said playfully hitting his chest. "I will never have a date ever again!"

Harry hummed. "Maybe not in Ohio, but wait until you get out of here… I'll have to get a shotgun and greet them at the door. I'll always have your back Blaine, and if you ever want to go drinking again, then just let me know and I'll be your designated driver and body guard."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you Harry, for sort of saving me last night… you are an awesome gay mentor."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Never imagined I would find myself in this role and glad you think I am awesome both sober and drunk. Now drink your water, some ibuprofen and go back to sleep. The best hang over cure is a lot of sleep; I need to go have a shower."

"My head hurts, but it's surprisingly not that bad" commented Blaine, while following the instructions and stretching all over the bed. Harry was already grabbing his stuff for a shower and Blaine enjoyed having the bed all to himself for once. "Not like the time in Christmas."

"That's because you puked almost everything out of your system last night" joked Harry.

Blaine groaned in embarrassment. "Do I need to pay somebody's dry cleaning bill or send your car to get…"

"No, I am a pro at managing drunken friends" Harry interrupted his babbling before it could start. "Don't worry too much about it, just go to sleep."

Once in the shower, Harry closed his eyes in bliss. He was feeling tired, having spent most of the night keeping an eye on Blaine and Kurt. His boyfriend had paced himself thankfully. He heard the door opening and closing, making him turn surprised.

"Hey" said Kurt with a slight blush. The glass of the shower prevented him from seeing anything past his boyfriend's shoulders. He couldn't help but be thankful; since he was pretty sure it would have made him more self-conscious.

"Hey yourself" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"I need a shower" said Kurt.

"You showered in the morning" pointed out Harry.

Kurt made an exasperated noise. "This is really difficult for me, can you not…"

"Ok" Harry said smiling. "Do you want me to look away?"

"Yes" mumbled Kurt, while starting to slowly undress. Harry made a disappointed noise.

"Pity" he mumbled and Kurt glared at the back of his head. He was pretty sure Harry was smirking. He took a deep breath before entering the shower. Harry didn't move. Kurt hesitantly touched his back. "Please stop testing my self-control anymore, it needs to build itself up again" begged Harry.

Kurt could feel how tense Harry was and he smiled in victory, suddenly feeling a lot more confident. The water continued to pour down on them lightly.

"You made yesterday so special for me Harry" he whispered while hugging him from behind, arms coming around to his chest and his forehead resting on his boyfriend's back. To Kurt, it was surreal that Harry could react so dozily to his touch. The moment their skins made contact, the taller boy relaxed completely, all tension gone from his body.

"Not just yesterday, but the whole week. The presents, the dates, the singing, the attention… everything Harry, you just… you made me feel special, more than special, and not only this week for that matter, but since we met. I feel like I am appreciated and cherished, respected, loved, _you_ _are there_ _for_ _me_ and that's the best thing you have given me" Kurt nuzzled against his back. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am sorry Valentine's night was not perfect, so I wanted to make it up to you…"

He kissed Harry's back a few times, while one of his hands started to caress his chest. Harry captured Kurt's hand and slowly turned around. Kurt was hypnotized by Harry's eyes. Slowly Harry kissed him, his arms surrounding Kurt.

"You have nothing to make up to me" whispered Harry kissing his nose. "You don't keep tabs in a relationship; you are just there for each other. All the things I do Kurt, I do them because seeing you happy makes me happy."

"Come here" whispered Kurt cupping his face and pulling him down for another kiss. "You're so amazing Harry. I'm not blind, so I won't say you are perfect. Because you are stubborn, you think you are always right and on your absolute worst day, your ego would still classify you as an arrogant asshole, you get really, really grumpy if somebody wakes you up before 11 on Sundays and a lot of other things, but I am also smart enough to know without a shadow of a doubt that you are perfect for me."

Harry smiled brightly. Like he had never heard anything better and his hands lightly caressed Kurt's skin, making his ability to focus on the now pretty impossible.

"I love you Kurt" said Harry. "I am a better person when I am with you. I know you think I am great, but honestly, you didn't know me before and I am glad for that. People wonder how the hell I can change my bad habits so easily, but they don't understand that this is what I needed and wanted. Somebody that could inspire me to be better… you're the most compassionate and honorable guy I know and I am so proud to call you my boyfriend and I just love everything about you. I love you so much Kurt…"

Kurt kissed him then, because if they kept talking like this he was sure to have some sort of emotional breakdown, and that was not part of his plan when he got naked and decided to jump his boyfriend in the shower.

He took his time to explore Harry's body, both with his mouth and hands. He paused when he felt Harry tense once more and smirked against the skin he was kissing.

"You can touch me too" he offered him. "Anywhere you want" he added in what he hoped was a seductive voice.

Then his own explorations were forgotten, because Harry was kissing every inch of his skin, touching and quite frankly, reducing Kurt into a boneless creature. His nipples were trapped by his mouth, there was a hand on his ass, another one stroking his member lightly, his neck was being nibbled and… that couldn't be possible because he was pretty sure the mouth was meant to be somewhere else.

If he didn't know better, he would have bet there was somebody else in the shower, but he knew Harry was possessive and would have ripped apart anybody trying to touch Kurt with his bare hands. Then Harry did something that destroyed Kurt's capacity to reason by dropping to his knees.

"I… I was supposed to..." he tried desperately to say something coherent. "Valentine's and…" Harry's mouth was too close _there_ for him to have any hope at succeeding.

"Kurt, you letting me touch you like this is the best Valentine's present you could have given me" muttered Harry and then there was tongue involved somehow and Kurt finally gave up trying to keep track of what Harry was doing and decided to just enjoy it.

His eyes were firmly on Harry, taking in everything and moaning as low as he could. Harry smirked for a second and opened his mouth, letting Kurt in slowly, but never stopping.

"Oh _God_" moaned Kurt, because there was not a designer in the world that could express the magnitude of what he was feeling. "Harry, please, _Harry_…" he begged not knowing what he wanted but happy to do anything to get it.

Rationally he knew this was the point where Harry should not be able to take him in any more. However, his boyfriend made a humming noise and then Kurt was all the way in. He yelped and if it wasn't for the hands holding him in place he would have bucked wildly. He needed to hold on to something, because this was too much, it was too intense, too indescribable and it was making Kurt dizzy.

"Too much" he managed to get out in a broken plea. Instantly Harry stopped, giving him time to collect himself. Kurt filled his lungs with air, panting desperately.

He moved his hands to Harry's hair, which help to ground him back to earth. Once he didn't feel like he was falling anymore, he tugged a little, giving the green light. Harry complied, starting to suck and move his head in a maddening rhythm. Kurt's heart had started to calm down, but before he could recover enough to get his head around what's happening; he felt the change in Harry's attitude once more.

Kurt was smart enough to know that while things will only progress as far as he lets them, and that things will end if he so much as hints to being uncomfortable, his control over the situation ends there. His boyfriend is the one with the experience, the knowledge and Kurt's dick in his mouth. He has all that he needs to have Kurt do anything. He is thankful Harry can be trusted with that power… and the only thing he seems to want is for Kurt to have a literally, mind blowing orgasm.

And as Kurt was starting to realize, Harry always got what he wanted.

"Oh God, Harry, please… I can't… I'm gonna…" he closed his eyes and for a few seconds his mind completely blanked, unable to process how good his body felt. His legs gave up and he's crumbling like a house of cards.

Thankfully, Harry was there to catch him.

Kurt had enough capacity to think left to give his boyfriend a hand job, because dammit, he earned it.

"We need to stop doing things in the bathroom" mumbled Kurt slumped against Harry.

"I agree" said Harry in between yawns.

"I am happy how our Valentine's turned out" Kurt said stretching. "New Directions has been filled with all kinds of drama, including but not limited to half of the school getting mono, including Finn and Quinn, Tina having an emotional breakdown, Puck getting stood up on a date for being insensible, Rachel deciding to focus on her career and other stuff I can't be bothered to remember."

Harry chuckled. "I am just glad we spent it together…"

IIIII

"I have the fencing tournament next week" commented Harry to Blaine and Kurt next morning. "We are going to Virginia; I'll be gone for almost a week."

They had woken up relatively early, as Kurt had plans of taking Harry to Lima to see his friends and have dinner with his family. Blaine had slept most of the day yesterday, so he had been happy to accompany them to breakfast.

They both knew Harry had extra fencing practice lately, but it hadn't reached the football craziness so they hadn't said anything about it. Harry may or may not have forgotten to mention that morning runs had been changed for fencing, and that every free period had become mandatory one on one with Moody or himself, he may or may not have also got Ron and the twins to cover for him… and maybe, possibly Jeff was spying to let him know exactly when Kurt and Blaine finished rehearsing… and he may or may not have convinced Oliver to let him and Tom out early from football, but you know, it wasn't _intentional_ per say, he was just that forgetful.

Also, he may or may not have threatened everybody aware of his real schedule if they blabbed to Kurt and Blaine or any of the Warblers with psychological harm and other terrible stuff.

"That sucks" said Blaine. "It would have been great to be able to go cheer for you."

Kurt sighed disappointed at the idea of spending time apart from Harry.

"But after the tournament, the fencing club gets a month of vacation so to speak" said Harry cheerfully. "So, I'll have more free time… don't tell Wes."

Blaine and Kurt smiled, Wes had stopped trying to get Harry to join, but they were pretty sure if he found out about the free time he would give a few last desperate attempts. Kurt was particularly not keen on him finding out; because he was sure Wes would use him as a bargain chip of some sort.

"At least you'll be able to take me out more often" decided Kurt, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Whatever you want dear" he said mockingly.

"As long as we are clear about that" smirked Kurt.

"_You've got me on my knees_" sang Harry mockingly. Kurt chocked on his coffee. "What?" he asked innocently. "It's kind of our song isn't it?" Harry sipped his tea, his eyes betraying him. He had done it on purpose.

"That's the song you used to name your stupid guitar" said Kurt flushing red and avoiding eye contact with Blaine. "That is so not our song."

"Hey, that guitar got me a boyfriend, so don't go dissing on her" Harry said making Blaine laugh. "And the song got me a pretty amazing kiss, so don't underestimate it."

Kurt glared at him half-heartedly.

IIIII

Harry banged his head against the wall repeatedly. He was close to tears at this point. Kurt, stupid Kurt had decided Harry needed to get over his hate of Lady Gaga. He suspected it was just a way to get back at him for the 'you've got me on my knees' joke. They had been in his room, listening to that banshee go on and on for a while now. When the lyrics of Poker face started once again, Kurt entered the bathroom to fix his hair.

It was time. Harry grabbed a chair and placed it in such a way that Kurt wouldn't be able to open the door. He grabbed Kurt's iPod and replaced it with his own. Choosing his heavy metal play list, he moved one of the stereos to the front of the door and hit play.

"Oh hell no!" screamed Kurt trying to get out "Potter!" he screamed while banging the door.

This was his cue to escape. He went downstairs into the kitchen, where Burt was finishing a sandwich.

"Harry?" asked Burt confused at seeing him without Kurt around. "Where's Kurt?"

"Potter!" the shrilling scream that came from upstairs couldn't belong to anybody but Kurt. It was quickly followed by some pounding. It was all drowned by the start of the next track.

"I might have locked Kurt in the bathroom with heavy metal music as background" said Harry completely guilt free. "But in my defense, he had me listening to Lady Gaga for the past half hour; I am taking a stand in the name of good music… and a bit of revenge for my ears, but mostly a stand. If you could let me leave him there for like, at least, ten minutes, I would really appreciate it."

"Right" said Burt trying not to laugh. "I can't take your side over my kid's, sorry."

"Fine" mumbled Harry and paused. "Why are you eating before dinner? Is that bacon I smell?"

Burt shifted guiltily, while Harry did his best not to look like a manipulative ass. "Tell you what, in 10 minutes, I'll send you to pick up the food and I'll let Kurt out" he offered.

"My lips are sealed" nodded Harry.

They discussed Dalton and Harry's afterschool activities for a little while, both ignoring the heavy music coming from the room. Harry had kept an eye on his phone, ignoring Kurt's increasingly angry messages. As promised, Burt sent Harry to pick the food and after cleaning the evidence of his out of schedule snack, he let a furious Kurt out of the bathroom.

"Where is he?" he asked after looking for his boyfriend all over the house.

"I sent him to get the food" shrugged Burt while watching a game.

"He is so stubborn sometimes!" muttered Kurt sitting down next to his dad and crossing his arms.

Burt resisted the urge to smile, anytime his son said something about his boyfriend it tended to be positive and praising. It was nice to see Kurt annoyed at him for once.

"Kurt, anybody dating you has to be stubborn, otherwise you would walk all over them" Burt said wisely. Kurt turned pensive after that comment. "I know I haven't said it Kurt, but I think Harry is good for you."

Kurt blinked at him surprised. "Really?"

"Really" said Burt. "He makes you happy and he obviously is head over heels for you. He's respectful to me and Carole without sucking up, which I really appreciate. He makes an effort to connect with Finn and I know he's been coming to Lima more often so you can spend time with us. He doesn't pretend we are inside a convent and keeps space from you, but he doesn't overdue it. And he always looks me in the eyes, it shows his intentions are honest and I know it might not mean much, and I might be catching up late to the program, but I approve of him."

Kurt hugged his dad as tight as he could. "You're wrong, it means a lot that you like my boyfriend. I couldn't date somebody that didn't get along with my family… I can't believe how much you have thought about it."

"You're my son Kurt; this is your first boyfriend. It's new for both of us and I've been obsessing about it because I was sure this wasn't going to be an issue for a long time, but he's here now and I guess I'll have to get used to him."

Kurt's smile lighted the whole room.

When Harry arrived with the food, he entered the house warily, almost expecting Kurt to ambush him from behind. Finn and Carole had already arrived and the table was set up. Kurt hugged him in the kitchen, taking the food from his hands and making no comments. Harry decided not to question his good luck and simply enjoy the feeling of Kurt in his arms.

IIIII

"Crap" cursed Harry rummaging through his bag. "I'll be right back, I left my charger... make sure not to leave me!"

"Oh, captain, my captain" said Tom sarcastically. Harry laughed and ran towards his room. He gave a sheepish smile to Wes when he almost ran him over and slowed down.

"Running in the hallways is..." started Wes.

"Sorry, sorry, the bus is leaving and I forgot something" explained Harry. Wes rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be in rehearsal?"

"We booked the auditorium, but the only slot they had was an hour after our usual time so we moved it" said Wes while entering his room.

Harry nodded and waved.

He cursed, looking for his keys, but knowing full well he had left them in his bag. He hoped against hope that the door was unlocked. Knowing that the twins had implanted a healthy dose of paranoia in Kurt and Blaine, it was unlikely. He was ready to go and ask Wes for his master key, when he heard a sound that made his heart race.

A feeling of dread took over and he found himself detached from his body.

Slowly he opened the door. He had been expecting it for weeks. In his head Kurt had already broken up with him millions of times. There wasn't a day that he didn't look at Kurt and Blaine interacting with each other and wondered how long he had left.

Somehow, despite having come to terms with the inevitable, it hurt. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. He had imagined, the many, many excruciating ways in which Blaine and Kurt got together.

Somehow reality still managed to surprise him.

Kurt was on top of Blaine, their eyes closed, hands under each other's shirts and grinding their hips together desperately. They barely gave themselves time to breathe before kissing again. Blaine moaned and turned them over, fumbling with the buttons of Kurt's shirt.

It felt like his world was crashing down.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't move.

His cheeks where wet and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything.

"Harry?" asked David, he hadn't heard him and Wes approaching.

He closed his mouth and swallowed. For a moment, he imagined how he looked like from their point of view.

Watery eyes, fist clenched, uneven breathing and slightly shaking... fuck, he looked pathetic. With a sad smile, he averted his sight ashamed. He turned sharply and walked away, vaguely registering Wes' gasp of surprise. They saw it too then. It wasn't his overactive imagination.

He cleaned the tears with the sleeve of his jacket uselessly.

Harry ran.

He ran as fast as he could.

He didn't know where he was running to, but he had to get away.

**- End Chapter 19 -**

**So very sorry…**

**Before a mob forms, remember, I have the rest of this fic hostage! **

**Next chapter I sweat things will make more sense/be explained better… but you might want to get the Kleenex out everytime an update comes for a while. Just saying.**

***puppy eyes* I luv u?**

**So, very, very sorry…**

**SweetCaroline91**

******PS: To the people that applied for the Beta post, I haven't forgotten about you! It's the next thing I am focusing on.**


	20. Game Face, Comfort and Accents

**I found a place, I move on the 18. Hand is back to normal. I am updating since I have the chance to do it now, but I honestly don't know when will be the next time I can.**

**I know not many of you are happy with how things ended or can see Kurt cheating. Hopefully this will make it more understandable. Things won't get solved straight away. We did 19 chapters of fluff, so prepare for a lot of angst before going back to that. I will try to answer reviews now.**

**New rule, keep Kleenex around till further notice just in case.**

**Got them? Have at it.**

IIIII

**Chapter 20**

_Game Face, Comfort and Accents_

Harry flew down the stairs and jumped from as high as he dared to the ground floor. He ran outside and was relieved to see the bus. They hadn't started to board it yet.

"No need to run" said Tom, bored and staring at his mobile. "Moody is doing a surprise inspection... Potter?"

"I'll see you all in Virginia" said Harry grabbing his bag and equipment. He refused to meet Tom's eyes.

"Potter! Where do you think..." Moody yelled.

"I'll drive myself there" said Harry sharply. "I'll see you at the hotel" his eyes connected with Moody and the man stared at him.

"About time, here are the papers to register us" he said while shoving a file against his chest, he leaned forwards slightly, to make sure nobody could listen. "Get your act together Potter or I'll have your head. Now get out of my sight."

Harry nodded and left towards the parking lot.

He didn't wait for them to enter the bus. He started the car and drove off.

Not even ten minutes later his phone rang. He recognized the ring tone immediately and ignored it. It rang again, and again, and again. Harry closed his eyes tightly every time it started for a second. Very few tears fell down, he refused to acknowledge anything. He had a tournament to win.

He put his game face on and did his best to pretend everything was ok. He was good at that. He turned the radio as loud as it could go.

Somehow it wasn't enough to drown Bad Romance blasting from his phone constantly.

What a fucking irony.

IIIII

Kurt and Blaine heard a gasp and they separated immediately, suddenly realizing that it _wasn't_ right. Kurt let out a relieved sigh when he saw it was only Wes and David. They both looked shocked.

"We can explain" said Blaine, fixing his uniform as best as he could.

"I would love to hear how, but you have nothing to explain to us" said David with a frown.

"Please don't tell Harry" said Kurt, hugging himself. David and Wes exchanged a look. "I... I am not asking you to hide it or lie... I just... I think it should come from me."

"And me" added Blaine while sitting down and passing a hand over his face, grabbing his hair frustrated.

"It might be a little late for that" muttered Wes awkwardly. "He... he saw you two and ran away."

It took them a second to process and simultaneously Kurt and Blaine bolted out of the door, towards the parking lot.

Kurt had ran away from a lot of things in his life, bullies, gym class, coach Sylvester, hate, the truth, but he didn't think he had ever run this fast in his life. Not for Black Friday sales, Quinn's delivery or for his dad's heart attack.

Blaine was right next to him the whole time.

He just knew he needed Harry.

He needed him so much that the idea of losing him made his heart clench painfully. They saw the fencing team loading their bags and equipment into the bus. Kurt wanted to cry in relief.

"Hummel" greeted Tom in his usual dethatched mode.

"Where is Harry?" asked Kurt and Blaine at the same time.

Tom frowned. "He left in his car, said he was going to meet us in Virginia. Mad Eye sent him with some paperwork."

"Riddle! Move your ass, this is not a gossip club or tea time" barked Moody glaring at all of them. It might have been Blaine's guilt acting up, but he was sure the glare was centered on the two of them.

IIIII

Harry was angry, so angry at himself. He was good at detaching from his emotions, yet, somehow, here he was in the middle of an emotional breakdown. The last time he cried had been during Sirius' funeral. A few tears, mostly out of anger then too. He didn't remember having a full break down before. It was awful. Suddenly he wasn't just crying about Kurt, but about every single crappy thing in his life.

It was a bloody long fucking list.

An hour later he had cried and screamed, he had speeded, he had stopped the car to throw up on the side of the road. He had cursed Blaine and Kurt. Mostly, he cursed himself. He was exhausted, numb and he just wanted the bloody ringing to stop.

The phone rang again.

This time he answered.

"Harry! Oh God, Harry, I am sorry, please Harry..." started Kurt, he sounded hysterical and Harry could picture him crying.

"I always knew you and Blaine would end up together" Harry said while activating the speakerphone on his Blackberry and holding it against the wheel as he drove. "Was this the first time or have you two been screwing behind my back all this time?"

"Harry! It's not like that..."

"I always figured you would have the decency to break up with me first... I never saw you as the cheating type. I..." Harry's voice cracked and he swallowed before continuing. "We'll talk when I get back."-

"Harry, no please, don't... I know what we did was wrong and I have no explanation, but…" begged Kurt.

"We need space" said Harry firmly. "You need to figure out how you feel and I need to not talk to you. I need to try and forgive you Kurt before I can see you without wanting to yell at you, but I don't... I don't know if I can. Because right now talking to you hurts and I feel betrayed, by you and Blaine... I need... I need you to stop calling."

"I love you" Kurt screamed finally.

"I am not sure you do" said Harry after a moment of silence.

"I do! I swear I do" Kurt crying wasn't making Harry feel better.

"And yet the first time you say it to me is after I find you and Blaine in bed..."

"Please, Harry, just hear me out..."

"Why!? What can you possibly tell me that would make this alright!?" he yelled at the phone. "Fuck Kurt I saw ok? I saw you over Blaine with your hand up his shirt, and I saw him trying to get yours off, how far would it had gone uh Kurt? He didn't surprise you with a kiss or was that an impulse, you were making out with him! At one point you should have been able to realize what you were doing and stop."

"I love you!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" screamed Harry hitting the wheel in rage. "Stop saying it Kurt! It doesn't make things better! I don't want to hear it! Even if we survive this Kurt, the first time you told me you loved me would be connected with you shoving your tongue down another guy's throat. Every time you tell me I love you, will be connected to this moment Kurt! To the feeling of getting my insides ripped off... that's not love!"

"I do love you Harry, I swear I do" he wanted to give into Kurt. He wanted to give in, but he couldn't.

"Then you got a twisted way of showing it" Harry's eyes watered again. He breathed slowly and counted to ten. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. Either way it's unfair for you to say it now, over the phone, after making out with Blaine, in _our_ bed, _OUR_ bed. The bed I agreed to share with him because I trusted you both... it's not enough, is so not freaking enough... do you love him?"

"I... I..." Kurt struggled to form words, making Harry snap.

"That sure convinced me" spat Harry angrily. "Go fuck him, since exchanging saliva wasn't enough to clear it up for you. We are done."

He hung up and threw the phone at the back seat. He didn't answer the call after that, or the next, the next or the next, finally it stayed silent. He didn't want to know if it was because Kurt had stopped trying or because the battery was dead.

It didn't make much of a difference.

He was finally in silence.

With long practiced patience, he started to rebuild his defenses. He was done crying. He was done letting this affect him. He was going to focus on the tournament and that was that. This time the resolution stuck and he could feel himself numbing down once more.

IIIII

Blaine watched as Kurt tried desperately to reach Harry, in the parking lot, in the hallway, in their room. He watched as Kurt fell apart and it killed him knowing that it was his fault. They didn't go to rehearsal that day, they stayed in the room. Kurt pacing and calling, while he sat on the bed, watching. But what hurt the most was not what he was seeing, but what he couldn't see.

He couldn't see Harry.

Harry, who held him at night so he wouldn't have nightmares.

Harry, who was dating Kurt, the guy he was in love with.

Harry, who had been nothing but great to Blaine.

Harry, who gave him advice and hummed to him when he couldn't sleep.

Harry, who had been there for him unconditionally.

Harry, who had saved him from committing the biggest mistake of his life.

Harry, who stirred all sort of confusing feelings in Blaine.

He had taken all that and threw it back at him like an ungrateful bastard. Like... like, he didn't even have words to describe himself at the moment. Kurt locked himself in the bathroom, having reached Harry apparently. He came out not long after. They weren't able to look at each other.

"I am so sorry Kurt" Blaine said staring at the floor. "I ruined everything for you. I shouldn't have fallen for you... I should have stayed away. I shouldn't have kissed you!"

Kurt approached him and kissed the top of his head lightly. It felt like he was trying to give him absolution he didn't deserve nor wanted.

He grabbed his bag, keys and opened the door, seemingly debating something with himself.

"I kissed you back" he whispered, not looking at him. "I didn't exactly push you away Blaine, I... I didn't want to."

Kurt walked away, already getting his phone out.

IIIII

He managed to get inside the house before his legs gave up. He started crying. His phone still clutched in a deadly grip. All his calls had started to go straight to voice mail a while ago.

"Kurt?" asked Finn surprised, before realizing he was crying and rushing towards him. "Oh my God Kurt... Are you alright? Kurt! Where does it hurt? Is it dad? Is he in the hospital?"

"I... why?" asked Kurt, closing his eyes. "Why couldn't you forgive her?"

"Forgive who? What are you talking about?"

"Rachel" said Kurt, his voice sounding weak. "Why can't you forgive her?"

"Rachel... did she put you up to this?" asked Finn suddenly angry.

Kurt shook his head and let his phone go, hiding his face in his hands and screaming in frustration.

"I..." he broke down sobbing. "I kissed Blaine!" he screamed and hugged himself, his body shaking. "Harry saw, he says he doesn't know if he can... if he can... God! Finn why can't you forgive Rachel!? I need to know, because... fuck! I messed it up, and he said we would talk when he came back, but I kept pushing and pushing and he broke up with me, he said we were done."

Finn opened his mouth and closed it several times. "You kissed Blaine?"

"Yes" sobbed Kurt. "Can you forgive Rachel?"

"I can't" said Finn immediately.

"Why!?" screamed Kurt. "Why!? It was a stupid mistake!"

"She hurt me and I can't trust her anymore."

Kurt's crying subdued and he stared straight ahead, tears still falling.

"He won't forgive me" announced Kurt in a whisper. "Harry... Harry didn't do anything. He was perfect, he was… I mess it up on my own. I have no excuse, I _cheated_ on him" Kurt said disgusted. "If you can't forgive Rachel..." Kurt laughed hysterically and started crying again. "Harry won't forgive _me._"

Finn awkwardly hugged him. "You don't know that... Harry is like a completely different person, and he loves you dude."

It seemed like the wrong thing to say because Kurt let out a choked sound and started sobbing against his knees.

"I'll call the girls!" said Finn in panic.

Rachel was the first to arrive, she was wearing her dance clothes and Kurt vaguely remembered the dancing studio that she frequented was close to their new house. She saw him sitting against the wall. He hadn't had the energy to move further than that. For once, she ignored Finn and rushed towards him

"Oh Kurt" she whispered softly. She kneeled in front of him and hugged him.

"I... I don't..." said Kurt hugging her back and hiding on her shoulder "I didn't mean to! I kissed Blaine, Harry... I..."

Rachel made shushing noises and rocked them "I know, I know."

Kurt hugged her harder, because she _did_ know.

IIIII

"He wouldn't even listen to me!" he sobbed against her shoulder.

"The important thing is to keep trying and hope he'll eventually listen."

"What if he can't forgive me? What if I lost him?"

"It hurts and you cry until there's nothing left, and by nothing I mean nothing, because you won't even want to sing or dance or do anything but cry."

"I didn't even realize..." muttered Kurt.

She kissed the top of his head. "I know... you'll keep crying and then you cry more. You eventually start singing and crying at the same time. The crying will stop and you will want to sing again. Then you just hope he loves you enough to try again someday..."

Tina and Mike arrived together soon after. Mike joined Finn in the kitchen, leaving Kurt in the living room with the girls. Mercedes was the next to arrive, followed by Santana and Brittany and quickly after that everybody from New Directions, including Lauren and the guys were there.

"Let's go upstairs" suggested Tina quietly. The boys and Lauren took over the living room, playing video games. None of them mentioned that the TV was in mute, the door was open or that they kept getting killed before passing the first level, straining their ears to hear what was going on.

Kurt didn't have the energy to complain about how half of his room was in complete chaos. He simply sank on the bed, while the girls got comfortable around him.

"White boy, you need to tell us what happened, from the start."

"Harry had to leave for his fencing tournament and after we said goodbye, I was just sad..."

_Harry pouted, hugging him tightly. "Five whole days! What am I supposed to do without you for five days?"_

"_Technically, it's four" said Kurt, while melting against him._

"_It's Wednesday, and I don't return until Sunday, that's five days"_

"_But you saw me today and you will see me on Sunday, so actually, it's only three days..." Kurt opened his mouth to argue more, but Harry kissed his nose. _

"_Let's just agree we are going to miss each other... I wish you could come. I could use the good luck charm."_

"_You are an incredible fencer, the best actually, I wouldn't date you otherwise" said Kurt with a smirk. _

_Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Look at you, using the proper terms and all. It's very sexy." _

_He grabbed Kurt by the waist and started placing kisses on his neck._

"_Go" said Kurt, separating slightly with a laugh. "You are going to be late..." Harry sighed and grabbed his equipment and bag. "Break a leg, and make sure to win the prettiest medal, so I can create an outfit to show it off."_

_Harry laughed. "Shouldn't I be the one showing it off?"_

"_You can show me off, while I show the medal off. It's a win-win" responded Kurt with a superior air and teasing smile._

"_You got yourself a deal mister. I'll call you at night and let me know if you guys can't sleep" Harry stared at him, his eyes shining. "I love you."_

_Kurt stayed there frozen while Harry placed a last kiss on his cheek and left. Harry was starting to say it more often and every time he felt unable to breath, much less say it back. He lay down on the bed, grabbed Harry's pillow and hugged it fiercely._

"_Kurt?" asked Blaine getting his head inside. "Oh good, I caught you on time. We have rehearsal later, but it's in the auditorium... hey, what's wrong?"_

"_I won't see Harry for five days..." he said miserably._

_Blaine rubbed his neck awkwardly. "He'll be back in no time, plus he's going to be calling you all the time right? And he said he was going to sing you to sleep didn't he?"_

"_I know, but I'll still miss him... Would you cuddle me?" asked Kurt softly._

"_Sure" agreed Blaine quickly. "But fair warning, I don't think I am better than you as a big spoon" Kurt closed his eyes contently when a pair of arms wrapped around him. It was a little awkward, Blaine was tense and it didn't feel quite the same. _

_By mutual agreement they separated and moved to their backs, staring at the ceiling in silence. Kurt moved his hand to grab Blaine's._

"_Blaine… I know we didn't talk about it, but if you ever want to, I am here for you…"_

_Blaine didn't say anything, but he squeezed hard enough to make it uncomfortable for Kurt. Still, he didn't say anything._

"_He texted me" said Blaine in a small voice. "Like nothing happened; he texted me asking when we were going out again."_

"_Oh" said Kurt trying not to seem like he was pressuring him to speak._

"_I just… I like to think I would have been coherent enough to say no, but even if I had been, I don't know him enough to be sure he would have respected that" mumbled Blaine closing his eyes. "I don't… I don't want to think like this, maybe I am blowing this out of proportion but… I felt so, I dunno, helpless the next day and scared and God, what if…"_

"_You can't obsess with what ifs Blaine" said Kurt. "It was scary and you're right, we don't know what Jeremiah would have done."_

"_Do you think we are jumping the gun with the situation?" asked Blaine._

"_No Blaine, regardless of anything including his recent coming out, the fact is that Jeremiah is older. He hadn't had much to drink because he knew he was driving, he should have cared enough about you to know where the line was."_

"…_I don't know how you do it Kurt, but you are the strongest person I know" said Blaine finally._

"_Thanks I guess. I just try to think of how all this won't mean anything once I am away. Life experiences, things that will make me a better person" said Kurt and turned his head to look at Blaine. "I know right now you feel like you can't trust anybody in your personal space, but it goes away when you find the right person" said Kurt._

_Before Blaine could respond he twisted the rest of his body so he was on his side. Blaine imitated him and Kurt passed his arms around him, their legs tangling together._

"_There, neither of us has to be the big spoon..."_

_Blaine blushed at the proximity, which caused Kurt to blush too._

"_Kurt… what if I found the person already?" asked Blaine staring at him, his heart beating faster and adrenaline taking over._

_Kurt frowned, about to ask when he saw Blaine's face and understood. They kept staring at each other until Blaine started moving his head forwards and Kurt followed his example without thinking. _

_Their lips met, it felt amazing, exciting and sooo right. There was an underlying feeling of FINALLY, like getting the first sip of water after a long, long, hot day and yet there was something wrong with the kiss. Kurt frowned and flipped them over so he could get better access._

_There was something missing, something he couldn't place. He wasn't aware what his hands were doing, but he knew he wanted more, he wanted to feel more. His hips moved and the friction was amazing... Blaine started to imitate his actions and then he was on his back and they were getting there, that feeling was just there..._

_He heard a gasp and turned to the door, his blood freezing. Wes and David stared at them in shock. They separated hurriedly and Kurt felt sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. Because fuck, that was not supposed to happen, he was not supposed to kiss his best friend the moment his boyfriend left them alone..._

He finished telling the whole story, including the frantic phone calls, the begging and Harry's anger, which lead to the break up. He had skipped over the details of his conversation with Blaine, at least the part that wasn't his to share.

"I fucked up" he whispered finally. "I completely, royally, fucked up."

The girls exchanged looks of concern; it was completely out of character for Kurt to swear.

"Well, big deal, you were finally getting inside the pants of dapper boy, we all knew it was only a matter of time..." said Santana, trying to break the ice.

"What!?" asked Kurt offended. Rachel and Mercedes exchanged a look; it was enough for Kurt to know something was going on. "Speak!" he ordered.

"Look Kurt, we love Harry, he's great to you and we don't doubt that you have feelings for him, but to be honest he came out of nowhere" started Rachel, with probably the most tact she had shown in her whole life. "Think Breakfast at Tiffany's, Blaine is the Paul to your Holly, while you are with Jose."

"We were all expecting you and Blaine to have a painfully long friendship and end up together eventually" shrugged Mercedes. "Then one day you call freaking out because a different guy asked you out and well... I know I said go for it, but I honestly thought you two would go out on a couple of dates before Blaine came to his senses..."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You only agreed to the date after Blaine said he saw you as a friend, you wanted him all along and since you couldn't have him, you got a replacement. He's nice, don't get me wrong, but if your heart isn't into it, then it's only a matter of time before you do something impulsively and realize where it has been all along."

"Exactly" said Santana before Rachel could process properly and turn this into her moment. "Now that he showed that he wants you as much as you want him, it's time you realize that hot British is not your prince charming, dump his ass and ride a pink unicorn to gay paradise with dapper hobbit."

Kurt's mouth hung opened when all the girls seemed to agree to the general idea that Santana proposed. "I LOVE HARRY!" he screamed frustrated. "I love him, I do, he doesn't believe me and you don't either, but I love him... I love him so much."

"What about Blaine?" asked Tina softly "What do you feel for him?"

"I... I love him too" muttered Kurt ashamed. He had done it, he had finally voiced what he had so strongly tried to deny. He knew the moment he kissed Blaine. He knew because he would never have betrayed Harry for anything less than love. "He said he had fallen for me..." he admitted suddenly, and told them the awkward goodbye after Harry's conversation.

"Who do you love more?" asked Mercedes gently.

"I... I don't know. It's different, with Harry everything... it's easy, he always makes me laugh and I feel safe and loved, like nothing bad can happen to me because he's there. With Blaine I just know we get each other, we like similar stuff and we can talk for hours, but there's something that doesn't fit right with the idea of being with Blaine, and it drives me crazy that I don't know what it is!" Kurt put a pillow over his head and screamed frustrated.

"Does that mean you would rather be with Harry?"

"I can't choose, I can't imagine not having either of them in my life, it just hurts too much."

The girls sighed disappointed, not knowing how to help. Brittany giggled delighted.

IIIII

They went downstairs for pizza and Kurt smiled as they all joked and caught him up with the latest gossip of McKinley. The guys got a short summary of what had been discussed in the basement, while Kurt had gone to fix his hair and face after all the crying. He stopped at the top of the stairs to listen in to their conversation. After Mercedes caught them up, a very intense discussion followed about who was better for Kurt, Harry or Blaine.

"Does nobody else see why hobbit and Hummel just don't go?" finally asked Puck.

"I get it" said Lauren, while taking over a whole pizza. There was some curious muttering, but nobody asked why. It bugged Kurt, because when they were kissing, he had the same feeling that something wasn't adding up, that something was missing or just wasn't there.

"If you have something to say, just say it" said Kurt reaching the living room, dressed in his own clothes and feeling better by that simple action.

For a moment Puck hesitated, before shrugging. "Alright, but don't get all bitchy because I'm the only one with balls to say it" Kurt raised an eyebrow in challenge, Puck huffed. "I met hobbit, and I've hung around you enough to say that you two are like total girls..."

"If you are going to be insulting me and Blaine because we are gay then..." started Kurt hands on his hips.

"No, I'm saying it for real. Like, you two like the same weird musical shit Berry does. At dinner you were talking about clothes and gossip and obsessing about your hair. Face it Hummel, you and hobbit are like girls. You are better friends with them and you always tried to be on their team. Potter was talking to us about normal things, and he did normal guy stuff like offering to pay for you, getting your chair and all that crap..." he grabbed a big piece of pizza and continued with his mouth half full. "If you date hobbit, you'll be dating a 'girl', and since you don't like girls and are already sort of like a girl, shouldn't you be dating a guy?"

Puck looked proud, while Kurt and almost everybody stared at him open mouthed.

"Noah!" scolded him Rachel, crossing her arms. "That is so stereotypical and... and..."

"Insulting? Closed minded? Degrading?" listed Kurt.

"Genius!" said Rachel instead.

"Wait what?" turned Kurt.

"Is it?" asked Puck surprised, before smirking satisfied. "Of course it is…"

"Think about it, without taking into consideration the offensive and poorly chosen vocabulary Noah used, his ideas do hold some merit. If you think about it Kurt, the reasons you like Harry is because of the way he treats you and how he makes you feel safe and loved, while you like Blaine because he gets you. Don't you think maybe, that the thing that makes your relationship with Harry 'easy' it's his..." she paused looking for the right word. "Assertive personality and the thing missing with Blaine is that he has a more passive one, like you?"

Mercedes snorted. "Kurt? Passive personality? Girl, you need to get your brain checked because..."

"Not in that sense Mercedes" replied Rachel cuttingly. She grabbed Kurt and dragged him towards the kitchen, closing the door. "Kurt, before you dated Harry, when you imagined what having a boyfriend was like, what was on your mind? You don't have to tell me, just think about it."

Kurt thought the whole thing was a waste of time, but he sat down and tried to remember what he had wanted. He always imagined a boyfriend with a perfect sense of style, an amazing voice to sing with and what? What had he always wanted in a guy?

He was suddenly hit with an old memory of their freshmen year. Finn had started dating Quinn after entering the football team and she had taken to wearing his jacket. He remembered perfectly, how in a crowded hallway, before she became head cheerio and people started moving for her, Finn had placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her.

That had been the start of his crush.

That's what he had always wanted, somebody to guide him in the hallways, somebody that grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. He imagined a guy holding doors open for him, fighting to pay every time. Somebody that would carry his book or shopping bags, and tell him he was beautiful.

He remembered Mika and Tina's Asian kiss, and he wanted that personal, inside world with somebody. Puck serenading Mercedes and he wanted that, a guy making an effort for him. With a startling realization, he came to the conclusion that when he imagined having a boyfriend, when he saw his friends in relationships around him, even in his mind he had always somehow played the part of the girl.

"Oh dear sweet Jimmy, I _am_ a girl"

Rachel gave him a sympathetic glance. "You are not Kurt you simply want to be treated like you are something precious and feel like somebody is there for you, which you are and you deserve. Let's not focus on that for a moment, has Blaine ever told you what he wants in a guy?"

"Yeah, it is one of our most discussed topics..."

"Is he closer to what you imagined or does he want things similar to your own expectations?"

Kurt remembered Blaine saying he wanted a guy that was polite and a gentleman, who would take him on all kinds of dates and make him laugh, who would put a lot of attention to details and wasn't ashamed of holding hands. Back then Kurt had been ecstatic, because it was a list that could apply to him.

After he started dating Harry, he realized that Blaine wanted the same things he did. He could see it in his longing face when Harry held the door open for both of them, and didn't allow them to pay. He and Blaine wanted the same things, which sort of nullified each other. That was the thing that sometimes made their interactions a little awkward.

There had been plenty of times in which both waited just a second for the other one to open the door, only for the one closest to do it in the end. Or when they fought about paying, only for one of them to give in, almost at the same time the other one was about to. Things that came naturally to Harry, the actions that made Kurt stare at him and feel like the most important person in the world, were the same things Blaine wanted.

"I see..." he whispered surprised that Rachel had actually helped him to understand it.

"I didn't get it until Noah pointed it out, but it clicked. My dad had always taken the stereotypical 'man' role of the relationship with my Daddy" she took pity in Kurt's flabbergasted expression and added. "It doesn't change who you are or what you want from a relationship or… defines you when you are _intimate_, it's just normal to want a cute guy to treat you like you're his world."

"But…"

"Hi guys, I think I am lost" said Brittany appearing from the laundry room. "I've been trying to enter your elevator to get to the bathroom, but it's too small for me."

"That's not the..." Kurt sighed. "Come with me, I'll show you the way."

They left the kitchen and went upstairs. He ignored the questioning looks from his friends.

"Why are you sad?" asked Brittany with an innocent expression. "I thought you got yourself a new boyfriend."

"I've lost my boyfriend because I kissed another guy" explained Kurt patiently.

"Puck said you kissed a girl"

"No honey, remember Blaine? The Warbler?"

Her eyes shined. "But he's like you right? A dolphin?"

"Yes" agreed Kurt.

"And Harry is like a shark, but a nice shark, like the ones in finding Nemo, because he dates dolphins."

"...I guess?"

"So shouldn't he be excited that he saw two dolphins kissing? All the guys like when we let them see Santana and me kiss. They do nice stuff for us and if we let them join, then they are super happy and do extra nice things. I don't do it anymore, because I'm with Artie, but why don't you let Harry join when you kiss other dolphins, he'll be the happiest shark ever."

She skipped to the bathroom while Kurt pondered the idea she had just given him. Under other circumstances he might have been more interested in the other part of the story, but right now he had more pressing matters to attend. He went down with a decisive air. Everybody turned to see him surprised at the sudden change in his attitude.

"I have an idea... Rachel, Quinn, Santana, I need your help."

"Oh hell no! What am I? Wallpaper?" asked Mercedes with her typical sassy attitude.

"Sorry 'Cedes, I need the manipulative, cut throat approach for this if I ever hope to outsmart Harry."

"Now I am offended" said Rachel arms on her hips.

"Please, you would sell your firstborn child to get a Tony" said Artie.

Rachel huffed. "That's why I am not starting a family until I am at least 25, by then I would have already..."

"You've just proven his point" muttered Sam, receiving a glare in response.

"What's your plan?" asked Finn with a frown, not liking Kurt's scary expression.

Kurt faltered for a second, uncomfortable with sharing his idea to everybody at once. "I think I found a solution..." he blushed and didn't say anything else.

"No way" said Puck his face lightening up. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I honestly hope not or I might need to research how to exfoliate my brain" replied Kurt defensively.

"You want to..."

"What's going on here?" everybody turned to the door, staring at Burt and Carole juggling shopping bags.

"Uh..." started Finn.

"It's Lauren's initiation to New Directions!" Rachel said suddenly.

"Yeah" said Mike surprisingly. "It's a glee party to celebrate she's the new member to join..." he poked Tina discretely.

"It's a tradition" Tina blurted out. "Kurt said he could come today for a little while, and he might be in the Warblers, but he's still part of us."

"We were going to do it in my house, but my mom had her church group moved today" said Quinn trying to look innocent.

"Mine is too small" said Sam with a shrug.

"I have a little sister" said Puck as if that explained everything.

"I don't want them to know where I live" replied Santana with her usual tone, looking at her nails.

They all started talking over each other, listing reasons why they were here. Burt stepped back. "Alright, alright, I just wanted to know why you were here" he muttered under his breath.

"I'll go make you kids some snacks!" said Carole cheerfully, giving Kurt a kiss and moving to the kitchen.

"Hi dad" said Kurt stepping forwards to hug him.

"You ok?" asked Burt sensing something wrong.

"Yeah, just got a little emotional" he whispered. "With all of them here... meeting my replacement..."

Burt seemed satisfied with the answer and sent them all upstairs so he could watch the game in peace. The guys were torn, but decided to join Kurt in the end. Puck took Artie's chair, while Brittany carried him, to which he looked smug about, probably because he was pressed against her breasts.

Kurt demanded the topic to be dropped, and the reunion did end up transforming into a glee get together. Even if they were all a little cramped inside his room, it was nice to have them there for him. It didn't mean he felt better or that the whole thing solved itself, but it was good to know he had good friends.

"Hey Kurt, next week I am having a party, if you want to come" offered Rachel.

"Honestly? A party is the least thing in my mind, I'd rather be at Dalton in case Harry arrives early or something" whispered Kurt, making her nod in acceptance.

IIIII

Blaine didn't move from the room after Kurt had left, processing the words. Kurt didn't push him away, he hadn't wanted to. Did that meant Kurt liked him too? For one minute he tried to think about it. He tried imagining what it would me like to be Kurt's boyfriend, but it wasn't right, every time he thought of Kurt, Harry wasn't far behind.

Wes and David dropped by, silently offering their support by being there. Blaine didn't say anything, but when curfew was approaching, he asked if he could spend the night at their room with an embarrassed mumble.

"Blaine... who sleeps in the big bed?" asked David, once they were back to his and Wes' room. Blaine had grabbed his pillows and duvet and was now settling them on the floor. "We always assumed it was Kurt and Harry, but you got your pillows from there."

Wes remained silent, he already had a suspicion they shared, but he hadn't wanted to bring it up. He had been waiting for the right time to discuss with Blaine his semi relationship with Harry and Kurt. It seemed he had waited too long.

"I have nightmares" he confessed weakly. "It's stupid... I started sharing a bed with Harry and Kurt after _that_ night" it didn't need to be specified which night. It was probably the only time in his life Wes had seriously broken rules. "Sleeping next to them helps, especially Harry."

David and Wes seemed to be taken aback by the news. "You never told us... is that why you never had a roommate?"

"Yeah, I used to take medication too" Blaine stared at the ceiling, feeling slightly weird realizing how little Wes and David, his best friends since he arrived at Dalton, knew about him. "We have never had a heart to heart have we?"

"Not really" conceded Wes. "Have you had a heart to heart with them?"

Blaine frowned. "All the time, Harry has the ability to just know when somebody has problems and needs to talk, and Kurt loves drama and gossiping before going to bed."

"So, what do you and Kurt talk about?"

"We gossip about everybody" Blaine said hugging a pillow. "We also ranked the hottest guys in school and do our nails sometimes."

"Oh my God, is that why your nails look so good?" asked Wes, gaining a weird look from David and Blaine. "What? Look" he said trusting his hand in front of Blaine's face. "I always end up scratching myself."

Blaine laughed and grabbed his bag, digging through it until he got the nail file Kurt had given him. "Give me" he ordered.

Wes stared at him frowning before thrusting his hand forwards again, slightly afraid. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"Don't be a pussy" muttered Blaine starting to fix the length on Wes' nails.

"...Blaine, you do realize you just said pussy don't you?" asked David with an amused smile, while Wes had a scandalized face.

"Harry swears a lot... it's catchy."

"So... where do we rank?" asked Wes after Blaine returned his hand, he gave the other one without being asked, staring at the finished product in amazement.

"Rank where?"

"You said you and Kurt ranked the hottest guys at school, so where do we rank?"

Blaine smiled secretively.

It felt nice, joking with Wes and David, sharing a part of him he had never thought of revealing. Until Kurt and Harry of course, they didn't allow him to get away with his fake smile or fake interest in anything. They wanted the real him, they liked the real him... and he screwed it over. He possibly damaged the best friendships he had ever hoped to have.

"Blaine?" asked David carefully, checking his own hands and trying to appear nonchalant. "Why have you never acted like this around us before?"

"Like what?"

"Normal, you always kept us at arm length, you've never been... you around us before."

Blaine played with the duvet. "I wanted to fit in, I wanted people to like me and it was easier that way. Then we met Kurt and we started meeting at cafes and doing things, and I could be me, because he wasn't in Dalton, he didn't know I acted different here... then he transferred and he noticed, I think I pushed him away a little and that's why he loved being around Harry and the Weasleys. I even told him to tone himself down after the audition and that's when he stopped sitting with us."

Wes and David exchanged a look. "Is that why you stopped hanging out with us too?"

"Kind of... they are... they are so easy going and loud and it's fun. After I stopped being a jerk to Harry and started to really get to know them, I realized the only way to fit in with them was by not trying. Harry and Kurt don't let me anyways, not around them and they are always trying to get me to open up outside too. Harry insists that you guys would probably don't care if I acted like myself..."

"Blaine, I know Wes and I can be a little more subdued than them, but I thought it would be clear you're our friend, no matter what. You don't need to 'tone yourself down', never around the Warblers, we are a team."

"As long as it's not during practice time" said Wes with a teasing smirk. "The council wouldn't tolerate it."

"They're jerks anyways" said Blaine, receiving two pillows in retaliation.

They snuck into the kitchen for hot chocolate, despite Wes' insistent protest of 'I'm a prefect, I don't sneak. I don't have a curfew!' and after returning, they settled down on the beds again. David pulled him over to his.

Tentatively, Blaine curled up against him, pressing his head to his chest and was grateful when David didn't say anything and just ruffled his hair. He missed Harry's comforting presence and the way he held him at night no matter how he slept. He missed the smell of Kurt's products and the content sigh he did before going to sleep.

"Blaine... do you like Harry?" asked Wes surprisingly.

"What?" he asked alarmed, sitting up.

"Well, don't get me wrong. We know you like Kurt, but tonight you could barely mention him, without saying something about Harry and you sort of use the same dopey tone for their names..."

"I don't like him like that!" said Blaine fiercely. "I do find him attractive, and he's funny and smart and he always makes me feel good..."

He stared off into space. Hit by a very strong epiphany and momentarily lost to the world.

"That last part was too open for interpretation for my taste" commented David.

"Blaine? Blaine?"

"I love Harry" he whispered horrified. "I love Harry _and_ Kurt... it's like I can't separate them."

"Are you sure? Because that sounds like you are more in love with the idea of them than of each one separately."

"No, I mean, Harry, he's one of the most amazing persons I know. He literally rescues cats from trees, who in their right mind does that? He barely knew me and he drove for hours to pick me up from..." Blaine stood up and paced the room. "And Kurt, he's so strong and kind; he is so sure of himself that I envy him sometimes. I knew I was developing feelings for him since almost the start, but I didn't realize that when Kurt kissed Harry I wasn't feeling jealous because he was kissing him, I was jealous because they kissed each other..."

He sighed and dropped next to Wes, hiding his face against the mattress and trying not to cry.

"Why couldn't I be normal and fall in love with a straight friend?" he asked cleaning his face angrily of the few tears that escaped. He was surprised when Wes, lost at words for once, hugged him.

Dammit, Wes' embrace was warm and welcoming and it reminded him of Harry.

His body shook as he cried silently against Wes.

IIIII

He spent the last leg of the trip compartmentalizing, effectively pushing all his problems and feelings to the back of his mind. He would deal with them later. The team had put too much effort into this and as their captain; he had to keep it together. He arrived with enough time to handle all their paperwork.

It was a dull activity, usually delegated to whichever member had misbehaved that week, but it was just what he needed. As he handed in all the papers, somebody tapped his shoulder. He turned and was taken aback.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" he asked hugging the girl tightly. "I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Feed me" ordered the girl with a superior and slightly snobbish accent, which she accompanied with an honest and playful grin.

Harry was surprised when a genuine smile appeared on his face at the demanding tone. "Alright, I'll buy you lunch."

He extended his arm and she linked hers immediately.

IIIII

Harry arrived at the hotel much more relaxed. He parked his car and got his equipment, the team arrived less than 10 minutes after and he was able to greet them with an honest smile. He waited until they had all retrieved their bags and stretched their legs.

"Cheer up guys! I was nice enough to do the paperwork and registration myself!" they all mumbled half-heartedly in thanks, Harry rolled his eyes. "I have a list of roommates here. When I call your name step forwards, pick up your key and straight to your room, dinner will be in an hour. Curfew is at 9, breakfast is at 7:30 on the dot" he let the groans fade before continuing, pulling tape out of his pocket and twirling it mockingly. "We'll know if somebody gets out."

He started calling out names in between all the protests, Moody watched him proudly.

IIIII

The competition turned out to be a blessing, Harry let out all of his anger and frustration on his opponents. But now that it was over, he could only stare at the ceiling blankly, trying to sleep and being hyper aware of the missing bodies. In the other bed Tom mumbled something and fell silent. They were going back the next day. It had been four long, long days. The competition had been rough, but they had done it. Dalton Fencing team had officially won nationals for the second time.

Now that the distraction was not there, Harry was free to drown himself in self-pity, anger, hate, disappointment and all sort of dark emotions. The Weasleys didn't crown him king of brooding in vain. The phone rang.

Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Tom woke up alarmed and cursed, turning the light on and answering.

"What?" he listen to something on the other side and sighed. "One moment, Potter you asshole, I know you're awake! It's for you."

He resigned himself and grabbed the phone; Tom rolled over and was asleep immediately.

"Yeah? Oh… hey… is everything…" started to ask Harry tiredly. He suddenly sat up immediately, completely awake and mind already racing to get everything ready for his departure. "I'll be on the next flight."

**- End Chapter 20 -**

**Next chapter we find out LOADS about Harry's past and we see more of the tournament.**

**In case I didn't mention, there will be plenty of… questionable? plot moving? **_**fine**_**, cliff hangers endings from now on…**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**


	21. Victory vs Vengeance

**Big apologies for the delay!**

**I found an awesome flat and I got the internet installed but couldn't update until I put some semblance of order in here... and bought important things like plates and towels... and basically everything needed in a house.**

**Enjoy and I am 70% sure I will be able to return to regular updates now.**

**IIIII**

**Chapter 21**

_Victory vs. Vengeance_

"What have ze American's been feeding you?" she asked once they started to make their way to the small restaurant in the corner, she was daintily linking their arms and Harry couldn't help but feel amused at the amount of attention she got. "You've grown so much!" she said looking up at him. "Like… Comment tu dis? Weed!"

"I was 14 the last time you saw me" laughed Harry looking at her fondly. "It's called puberty."

"Puberty iz a kiss ass" said the girl flipping her hair dramatically.

"Only for selected few" smirked Harry. They exchanged a look.

"Waz I a selected one?" she asked coquettishly.

Harry threw his head back and laughed at the blatant fishing for complements. He separated, taking one of her hands and kissing her knuckles.

"You're a goddess Fleur and you know it, you don't need me to kiss your arse, you got plenty of drooling men who would write sonnets to your behind" she took her hand back offended.

"British pig!" she hissed with a laugh.

"French whore" he insulted back instantly with his own laugh.

She approached him until their bodies were pressed together. "Selected few" she whispered.

"Am I one of them?" said Harry teasingly, an arrogant smirk in place. She giggled and stepped away with a shrug. "Oh well, no big loss. You can pay your own food then."

"Idiot" she said with a huff, but they looked at each other and laughed. They chatted amicably without teasing each other the rest of the way, keeping to generic topics and falling back into an old routine.

"It's good to see you again Fleur, but seriously, what are you doing in Virginia?" he asked once they had placed their order.

She smiled at him. "I came to zee you of course."

He raised an eyebrow. "Little old moi? I knew I was irresistible, but to this point?"

"Zee you compete" she said rolling her eyes at his terrible accent and arrogance. "I haven't competed since I graduated Beauxbatons, I miss it… British pig or not, you are zee best I've seen."

"You were amazing back then, it's a shame you aren't competing anymore" said Harry tilting his head in respect.

"You still won" she said bitterly.

"I was better" Harry said with a shrug, simply stating facts and showing no arrogance, much to her increasing annoyance.

"Diggory almost won" she reminded him spitefully.

"Well, have you seen him in a uniform? That man was pure sex and I had this horribly big crush on him" said Harry. "I was this close to start humping his leg during the finals" he said pressing two fingers together.

"Am I not pure sex?" she asked offended.

"You're French, I'm British, we naturally repeal each other" said Harry dismissively. "And to answer your unspoken question yes. Cedric is way prettier than you, have you seen his hair? It's all silky and smooth and always looks good. I spent enough time messing it to know."

"Idiot" she said rolling her eyes and smiling prettily at the waiter who nodded politely.

"Thank you mate" said Harry flashing a winning smile and the waiter blushed immediately, stammering and walking away. Fleur glared at him. "You should play for both teams like I do; more fields to…"

Fleur gasped. "You and Diggory?" she whispered scandalized.

"Careful Fleur, you are validating every blond stereotype out there" he said and took a bite of his food, smiling with gusto at her face.

"_You and Diggory?_" she repeated. "But you were a baby!"

"Please, it wasn't then, it was the year after" said Harry waving off her concerns.

"But... how?" she asked perplexed.

"Oh, you mean..." Harry adopted a neutral expression. "Do you want me to explain homosexual sex to you Fleur? I know you have been kind of sheltered all your life, so I understand. First things first, there needs to be a lot of lube involved, unless you're going to be using your mouth in which case saliva is your best friend..."

Fleur blushed deeply and simultaneously glared and tried not to look at him, while hissing outraged and cursing at him in French. Harry laughed quietly while she put herself together again.

"He did his first year at Hogwarts University, he changed careers the year after, he's either in Oxford or Cambridge now, but I was gone by then" Harry shrugged. "Haven't really kept up with him... and before you try to lecture me about how he shouldn't have taken advantage of my young impressionable self, let me tell you I heard all the sides of that argument from him and my..." he trailed off, the mood turning darker.

Fleur eyes softened. "You miss him" she said and Harry nodded, not looking at her, but both very keenly aware they weren't talking about Cedric anymore.

IIIII

"Is Cedric ze one?" Fleur asked later, when they had walked back to where her car was parked and he had shared juicy details about his affair. He blinked confused. "Ze one that broke your heart" she made a vague notion with her hand. "You look… you're not..."

Harry laughed at her struggle for words. He shook his head in denial. "He cracked it a little at most."

"Then…" she started to say, but Harry gave her a look and she changed the topic. "Do not lose tomorrow" she said warningly.

Harry shrugged. "It's just a fencing tournament Fleur, not much to lose."

"Nonsense" she said lowering her sunglasses so he could see her eyes. "We… _you_ do not know how to lose" she said and walked away.

Harry laughed and entered his car, driving to the hotel and feeling infinitely more at peace. Talking to Fleur had put him in the right state of mind. She was right. He wasn't good at losing and regardless of how he felt he was the captain of the team. There was no space for his personal life to intrude in this competition. He had promised them another national title and he was going to deliver.

IIIII

Blaine was dreading this Thursday. He had fallen asleep at some point after all that crying, his eyes were puffy and he looked like a mess. He woke up at some point around 3, he tried hard to go back to sleep, but Wes had turned and was giving him his back, and either way, he hadn't slept that great next to Wes.

At 6, an hour before either of his friends woke up, he moved to his room. He took a long shower and dressed. He still didn't look all that great. The door opened and he jumped, heart beating loudly. How could he forget he shared a room with Kurt and Harry?

Kurt entered and closed the door. He looked marginally better, he was wearing the same uniform as yesterday, but it had been washed and ironed.

"You look awful" finally said the countertenor, placing his bag down and making him sit down on the vanity. Blaine wasn't sure what he was doing with his face and he could have been painting it in fuchsia for all he cared, he was only happy Kurt was there, speaking to him, touching him even. He stared at his best friend and relished the moment.

"Kurt… I am so sorry. I know it wasn't my entire fault, but there's a big part of it that belongs to me…" he whispered.

"Can I ask you two questions? If you say yes, you have to answer, complete honesty" asked Kurt, moving to fix his hair. Blaine closed his eyes and nodded.

"What do you feel for me?"

Blaine stared at the mirror, watching Kurt concentrate intensely on his hair, with his lips pressed closely together. "I love you" he blurted out, because he needed to say it, before he lost his nerve. Kurt nodded, not reacting. "I have no right to say it, none at all, but I love you."

"And Harry? What do you feel for him?"

"I..." Blaine almost lied then, Kurt wasn't going to take him seriously if he said the truth. He did anyways, he owed him that much. "I think l love him too, I sort of realized yesterday, so I haven't had time to really process... I find him unbearably attractive and he's… he's…"

Kurt slowly raised his head. Blaine decided to spare himself the pain of explaining.

"I love Harry" said Kurt slowly. Blaine nodded dejectedly, trying not to drown in self-pity. Kurt's voice turned firmer. "But, I love you too Blaine... so I started thinking, maybe, the three of us could try to date each other."

"What do you mean by each other?" asked Blaine slowly and very confused.

"As in… the three of us… being in a committed relationship… with each other…" explained Kurt awkwardly.

Blaine wanted to cry, because that idea was too good to be true, he laughed sadly instead. "Kurt, aren't you forgetting something? Harry doesn't love me, I already put your relationship in danger, if you bring this idea to him after what we did, you will kill it for sure."

Kurt finished with his hair and cleaned his hands with a towel. "How can you be sure he doesn't feel anything for you? Blaine, I've been thinking and I do believe this could work out, but I want to know, do you want it? Because I plan to talk to Harry and explain this, figure out a way where he will actually listen and think about it without dismissing it straight away… but it would be futile if you are not on board."

"Kurt, how could I say no?" asked Blaine finally. "I love you both and I didn't think it was possible for me to have either of you. Yes Kurt, I would love it, I don't think there's anything I would want more, but please don't do it. You have a good thing going on with Harry, and..."

"If there's a slight chance, I am going to take it" said Kurt, kissing Blaine's cheek, not daring to do more. "I will figure something out."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Blaine, with glassy eyes.

"Yes" replied Kurt firmly. "I'm not sure if Harry will forgive us, I am very afraid he won't, but I will regret it if I don't try, possibly for the rest of my life. I know we screwed up, I know Harry is hurt and it kills me I can't do anything about it right now, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"Kurt…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I give you a definite answer after dinner? I need to think this carefully… it's… it's not just something you and I can decide you know? What you are saying Kurt, it sounds wonderful and perfect and we might have been able to do it if we hadn't screwed this badly…" Blaine sighed wistfully. "If I say yes Kurt, you might lose everything. I don't think I can let you bet on those odds."

"I understand the first part" said Kurt and squeezed his shoulder. "But as for the second part, I think this might our only shot not to lose everything… I really think it's worth the risk Blaine" said Kurt as heartfelt as he could. "I think you and Harry are worth everything."

They reached an agreement to act as usual. They needed to speak to Harry before doing anything. Blaine painfully decided to sleep at Wes and David's room until then. Kurt hadn't look happy about it, but seemed to understand. Despite how optimistic they started, the day was awful, made even worse by the fact that Fred, George and Ron seemed oblivious to what happened.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Ron taking a sit in front of him, nodding to Wes and David, who seemed wary of their presence that early in the morning.

"So..." asked Fred with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What?" asked Kurt; not understanding how they were acting like nothing happened.

"How's phone sex?" asked George, repeating the early gesture.

"He hasn't told you, has he?" asked Kurt staring at his plate, face white.

Fred and George stopped making dirty innuendos. "Hey, we were only joking…"

"Of course he hasn't..."

"We didn't think you would actually..."

Kurt took a big breath. "Blaine and me kissed, Harry saw. I've been trying to call him or text him... I... I haven't been able to reach him."

Fred and George stared at him, expressions completely blank. Ron closed his eyes, pushing the food away. "Please tell me you are joking" he whispered.

"I'm not... you… you deserved to know" Ron stood up fast enough that the chair hit the floor. He stormed out of the cafeteria, pulling his phone out on the way and not sparing a look at anybody.

Fred and George calmly gathered the trays, picked up the chair and left, not even looking at him. Blaine stared at everything not knowing what to do. Kurt concentrated on not breaking down.

IIIII

"Did you know?" asked Ron as soon as Hermione picked up. "Did you know that Kurt kissed Blaine?"

"WHAT?" screamed Hermione making Ron wince. "We have to tell Harry, oh God, how are we going to tell Harry? When did this happen? Oh God..."

"Apparently Harry saw, he didn't talk to us, did he talk to you girls?"

"Hang on…" Ron heard some rustling and then Hermione trying to wake her roommate up. "Luna! Luna! LUNA! Wake up dammit, this is urgent…" he couldn't hear anything else, but soft whispers. "It's news for Luna too, did you call him?"

"Yes, his phone is dead or turned off, what do we do?"

"I have an idea; I'll call you if I manage to get a hold of him…"

IIIII

"Kurt made an interesting proposition today" started Blaine, during the only free period they all had together, when Kurt was off in French. "He said he loves both of us, and I sort of confessed I love them both and he..."

"Decided the three of you should get together?" asked Wes, not looking up from his notebook.

"I am shocked" gasped David dramatically. "The world had shifted on its axis my friends. Good and wrong are all mixed up, white is black, black is neon yellow! Nothing would ever be the same."

"Hey! I am being serious here" protested Blaine.

"Blaine, half of Dalton thinks you three are already together, the other half was smart enough to find the truth and bet on it first" said Wes in a bored voice and with an exasperated face.

"Are you serious?" asked Blaine mouth hanging open.

David rolled his eyes. "Ok, really think about it. The most common phrase out of your mouth for a while had been 'I can't, I'm doing x with Kurt and Harry.' You room together..." he lowered his voice "You share a bed apparently; you go shopping, to football games, to his soccer and fencing..."

"Football" corrected Blaine. "He plays football and we go to _American_ football games, he's really... never mind…" he mumbled at the looks he received.

"You three are already in a relationship" said Wes taking over the conversation. "The only thing missing to make it official is for you to get included in the make out sessions, the hand holding, Harry groping you inappropriately in the hallways when he thinks nobody is looking, Kurt dragging you around by your tie, the dirty innuendos and I would say blatant flirting in between classes, but you sort of do that already."

"Harry, Kurt and I are just friends! Sure I have feelings for them, but we..."

"Have a better relationship that either of us do with our girlfriends. Face it Blaine, Kurt finally realized what had been obvious to the rest of us, you three are crazy for each other" said David returning to his book.

Blaine stared off into space, wondering how he had not seen it before.

IIIII

"I'm in" muttered Blaine while sitting down next to him in class. "I think it's a bad idea, and I will regret it when, _if_, it breaks you and Harry up, but... I have to know."

Kurt nodded with a sad smile. He stayed during the weekend. He didn't think he could act normal around his dad. Things had only become harder. He didn't feel motivated enough to sing, but he went to rehearsal anyway. Really, he simply couldn't bring himself to do anything lately. Blaine wasn't much better. Kurt could see he wasn't sleeping well. He hadn't been either, but Blaine had it harder.

"Wes, hi, what can I do for you this fine Saturday morning?" asked Kurt with fake politeness. He was still in his pyjamas, not really feeling up to the task of interacting with the outside world.

"I need some advice" said Wes entering the room and quickly closing the door. "Blaine is having nightmares, yesterday he woke up screaming and pretended to be asleep for the rest of the night for our sakes, but we know he isn't resting..."

Kurt opened his mouth and closed it. "He just holds us..." he whispered averting his eyes. It was strangely intimate to explain. "Harry would simply hold us and they stopped. We usually don't have any, not when he's there, but if it's really bad, he rubs our backs and hums or sings... petting hair also works. Sometimes he does this pattern on my... back, not sure if he did it too for Blaine..."

Wes seemed surprised with the information. He probably couldn't connect the image he had from Harry with the real one, that or he was surprised by the use of us. "How are _you_ sleeping?"

The use of us then.

"I am" he replied and grimaced.

"I have another motive to talk to you. The council talked, and we decided to turn one of our numbers into a duet. Would you be up for it?"

Kurt stared at him, he was angry with himself for feeling excited at the prospect. Once again he realized how similar he and Rachel could be. "I would like that."

"Perfect... and Kurt, we need you and Blaine to pull yourselves together for the competition, otherwise, we will have to replace you... both of you."

Kurt nodded solemnly.

They would make it somehow.

IIIII

Tom approached Harry, passing him his phone. "Your crazy friend is demanding that you talk to her."

"Which one of my crazy friends?" asked Harry resignedly "I don't have any other type…"

"I'm insulted" said Tom rolling his eyes. "Brunette, annoying, sucking face with one of your minions or loudly complaining about…"

"You can stop pretending you don't know who she is. I know you" said Harry, grabbing the phone and walked towards the lobby. "'Mione, what can I do for you?"

"Kurt kissed Blaine" she said bluntly, she might as well have punched him in the stomach.

"I'm aware" he replied with a small voice. "May I remind you my Cardinal Rule, regarding competitions? No messing with my mind? Letting me focus on the now single handedly and not allow room for anything else?"

Hermione sighed. "Fine, but the moment you win and have a second to spare, you call any of us."

"So sure I will?" he asked in a bittersweet manner. Kurt had been sure too. It was childish, but he wanted to lose if only to go against him. However, this wasn't a singles competition and he would stand by his teammates regardless of how he felt.

"Of course I am and I am always right."

"I've gotta go 'Mione, but just so you know, I left my charger and my phone is dead."

"What am I going to do with you? See if you can find somebody with the same phone."

"Will do" they both knew he wouldn't.

IIIII

Harry had taken a huge gamble and he was waiting to see it pay off. Only three members per team could compete in each round; however each member could only do so a certain amount of times. He and Moody had spent a long time creating their strategy to ensure they would have the best chances to win, while juggling all the players in a fair manner.

Moody had stubbornly defended that he and Tom should be in the finals, which would be a guaranteed victory, but Harry knew that if they put both of them in the final round, it would leave them very vulnerable in the semi-finals. There was no point in putting the strongest fencers at the end, if they didn't even qualify.

Taking advantage of the fact Moody was only their coach and faculty advisor, but had no real power in the decision making due to Dalton ridiculous rules; he ignored Moody and a fuming Tom and made the last minute decision of putting Tom where he believed they needed him the most.

He could tell the team didn't approve his choice, but nobody was stupid enough to question it. Apart from Tom, who had ranted and yelled and basically thrown a tantrum in their shared room once they were by themselves.

If the situation was a little less precarious, he might have spared a second to smugly look at all of them; however they were literally on the line. If Tom won, they passed to the next round, if he lost, third place would be the best thing they could aim for. He flexed his fingers a few times. His whole arm was aching. Despite his best attempts to detach himself from his emotions, he had only managed to turn everything into anger and it showed on how vicious he had been with his opponents.

Huh... it was probably the reason why they had all been quietly compliant.

The team watched anxiously as Tom took his place and Harry turned.

"Coleman, Hicks, we need to go warm up" he barked.

They stared at him a little lost. "But the match..."

"Riddle is going to win, show some fucking trust. Now move it both of you" he said grabbing his own equipment. After some quick warms ups to ensure their muscles wouldn't cramp, he signaled to both of them to step closer and whispered. "Hick, you opponent is partial to aiming to the right side and Coleman yours tends to get careless if you give him space. Keep your distance from him and he will lose focus immediately. I'm going to imitate their styles, pay attention so you know what to expect..."

They returned 15 minutes later, with perfect timing for the first match. Tom had a displeased face on and Moody was conveniently out of range.

"Don't like sweet things Riddle?" asked Harry mockingly standing next to his co-captain and far away enough the rest couldn't hear them.

"I like cold things better" he sneered.

"Vengeance vs. Victory" hummed Harry. "Difficult choice indeed" he said softly and proudly watched as Hick easily won the match, Hick punched the air enthusiastically.

Tom looked at Coleman when he reached their side for last minute pep talks and advice. "I'd rather appreciate if you win. Potter would be insufferable if he gets the pleasure of getting us the title."

"I do agree, I've been told I am too arrogant for my own good already" said Harry with a smirk and a gentle bump of their shoulders. Coleman laughed, his nerves fading. Once he was out of hearing range, Harry sighed to himself.

"Breathing problems Potter?" asked Tom sarcastically.

"Heart ones" Harry said flippantly and smirked at him. "Are you offering a shoulder for me to cry? My Tom, I feel tingly and warm by your concern" Tom put an appropriately disgusted face and Harry laughed for a second before turning to see the beginnings of the match. "I'll manage... for the record, I do consider you a friend Tom, I just don't consider you sane."

"I am looking forwards to the time off from your presence I will get when we win this thing" he mumbled crossing his arms.

"Aw, I am looking forwards to the team hug too" said Harry sweetly and clapping enthusiastically when Coleman won the first point.

"Your attempts at distracting me away from the subject are pathetic" Tom said condescendingly.

"I am aware" said Harry sadly, but smiling encouragingly for the benefit of the rest of the team.

"I will deny it if you repeat it, but you make a good captain" said Tom when he watched Coleman win another point. His match was taking longer since he kept dancing away, just as Harry had instructed.

"You wouldn't have been" said Harry shrugging. "You are horrible at team work and you would have hated having somebody, namely me, more talented than you in your ranks."

Tom smirked slightly. He appreciated that Harry had never sugar coated or lied to him to spare his feelings. It was the only thing that made him bearable to be around. Coleman won and the team yelled in triumph, Harry smiling brightly when they all rushed forwards to embrace him, he quickly pulled Hick at the center with him.

"You could have taken this match and..."

"Nah" said Harry shrugging. "They are the seniors... and you of course" with that Harry put his hands next to his mouth and screamed. "Dalton!" he received a victory cry in response. "Dalton!" he yelled again and the chant in reply was louder. "Dalton!"

He laughed and joined the celebration, making sure to drag Tom with him. His victory high lasted until they were all receiving their medals. He passed down the trophy to Tom, after raising it once for all of them to see. Once the ceremony was concluded, he made a quick excuse and disappeared for a second. He took a deep breath in the empty hallway, throwing the medal away from him with disgust and desperately trying to keep his emotions in place.

"I am pretty sure this is not the chocolate kind, so I am not sure why you look disappointed... actually, I can see why you're disappointed now."

Harry blinked a few times. "Bill?" he laughed. "What are you doing here? And why do I keep bumping into familiar faces in bloody Virginia?"

"Ron told me you were competing and I was at driving distance... I owe you a big apology and you don't make it easy" said the older Weasley, twirling the medal in his hand.

"It's alright" said Harry. "Water under the bridge..."

"I punched you" said Bill flatly.

"So did Charlie" pointed out Harry.

"Well, Charlie is an idiot. I am the older, I should know better" Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Bill laughed. "I know, I sound like my mother. Just let me apologize, buy you lunch or something."

"I kind of..."

"'Arry!" called a familiar voice and Fleur's heels made an echo as she approached. "That was..." she paused suddenly noticing Bill.

Harry looked at both of them and almost laughed. "Fleur, Bill here was about to go buy me lunch to celebrate, would you care to join us?" He did laugh when they both eagerly nodded. "Why don't the two of you go ahead and I'll catch up? I have to shower and change."

"Take your time" said Bill while offering his arm to Fleur. He gave Harry a look and he nodded in understanding. After 15 minutes had passed, he sent Fleur a text from Tom's phone that he wouldn't be able to join them, having to attend the inexistent team mandatory dinner celebration.

He received a call to the hotel from Bill later who went on and on about how great she was, and asked what Harry knew about her, and could he tell him everything so he could plan a great date, and repeatedly mentioned how grateful he was for Harry being so understanding.

"Oh!" said Bill suddenly and Harry almost banged his head against the wall. He had been so close to hanging up. "I still have your medal."

"Keep it, throw it, I don't care" said Harry his good mood effectively gone. "Just... I don't want it. Good luck with Fleur" he hung up and resolutely tried not to think about Kurt and how he had wanted to create an outfit for the medal to show it off.

He bitterly went to bed. He was glad for Bill and Fleur, really, but he was getting tired that everybody around him seemed to be able to find their other half and he kept... not thinking. He was not thinking tonight or any night until he could get his hands around alcohol.

Five hours later he was on his way to the airport.

IIIII

Sunday at noon, Blaine and Kurt saw the bus approaching with mixed feelings. Harry's car was right behind it. He parked in his usual spot and they waited anxiously, until they realized who had been driving.

"Tom?" asked Kurt with a frown. "Where's Harry?"

Tom resisted from snorting, it was unbecoming. "Somebody called last night, he grabbed his bag and left."

"Who called?"

Tom gave them a look of distrust. "If he hasn't told you, I fail to see how I should."

"Riddle" sighed Kurt. "Please?"

"She had an English accent."

"Who?" asked Blaine confused.

"The woman that called, she had an English accent... now, if you excuse me, I have to give the keys to Weasley" his face remained unmoving as he said the next part. "He was very specific about not to give them to either of you, so apologies for cutting this meeting short..." the venom in his tone was enough to let Kurt and Blaine know he knew or suspected and was definitely not in their corner.

"It was probably Hermione or Luna getting in contact with him" offered Blaine.

"Oh, and they faked an English accent just because?" asked Kurt sarcastically. He leaned towards Blaine slightly, not touching. "Maybe I was being naive, but I thought we could fix this... what if we can't? I've been telling myself things would be alright, it's just a bump in the road, what if..."

"Do you really think Harry would do anything before talking to you face to face?"

"No" whispered Kurt. "I don't think so..."

"Remember when he said it was a coward thing to do not to break up with someone in person?" asked Blaine. "At the very least, he will give you that closure."

"Yes" agreed Kurt more firmly. "He will have to listen."

Blaine stared guiltily at his shoes once Kurt seemed to recover. At this point he wasn't sure which one of them was filled with more fake hope.

IIIII

Sunday passed without any traces of Harry, Monday and Tuesday too, Kurt and Blaine poured themselves into their duet and solo, since it seemed to be the only thing keeping them sane. Blaine appreciated Wes and David's efforts, but it wasn't working. He was seriously thinking of starting to take the medication again, the only thing keeping him from doing it was the fact that it would be admitting defeat.

On Wednesday after class, Kurt rushed out of the room in the middle of rehearsal. Luckily, they were only polishing the background vocals that day. He looked at Blaine and pointed to the window on his way out. On his hurry he left all his things behind. Blaine recognized the girl Kurt was approaching, it was Hermione.

He hoped she could help… he hoped she would be willing to help.

IIIII

Hermione was silently waiting at the gate, leaning slightly against her car. She ignored the boy's stares and stopped the few attempts of flirting with a scary glare. It was a boy's boarding school after all and without any of her friends or boyfriend to serve as buffer it was inevitable. She was waiting for Ron to come out, until her attention was pulled by someone approaching. If anything her glare turned colder.

"Hummel" she said without any emotions.

"'Mio…"

"Granger, if you please. Only my friends call me that" she interrupted him. He flushed and stared at his shoes. She took a moment to study him, he wasn't wearing his blazer and his bag wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I need to speak with him" he finally whispered. "I've been trying, but he's not in class, or practice, he doesn't answer my phone calls or the emails, I tried to ask Ron or the twins, they all shut down on me."

"I'm aware" she replied. Kurt stared at her with a devastated expression, she softened slightly. "He's not in the country… we don't know when he's coming back, but I can assure you this has nothing to do with you."

"I love him" Kurt whispered. "I did something stupid, and now I might have lost him… I don't know what to do."

"Harry's been hurt too many times… I know he hasn't told you much about himself, but it takes time for him to trust people" she stared at him pointedly and he blushed again, knowing he betrayed whatever small amount of trust Harry had given him. "He's not perfect and he holds grudges deeply. I don't know if he can forgive you Kurt, but we can't do anything for you. If he comes back, he'll talk to you. In the meantime, we don't feel like being around you, it might be petty and childish to pick sides, but no matter how much we like you as a friend, you're not Harry."

"But…"

She closed her eyes, reeling in any tears of anger and opened them, glaring at him. "That was my best friend you hurt and I want to hurt you _so_ badly in return so please Kurt, I really don't feel like talking to you."

"I thought we were friends" he whispered vulnerably.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Hermione with a small hysterical laugh. "Do you not get what Harry means to all of us? Why we feel so possessive and protective of him?" Kurt took a step back surprised by her outburst. "He was Ron and mine's first real friend, and Luna's too… and he's the only person the twins honestly respect. The only solid thing he has is _us_, a bunch of teenagers that can barely keep up with him…"

Kurt understood, because he felt that way about him too. He knew Harry was strong and capable of taking the world by himself, that if he cared about you, you felt you were part of something bigger and at the same time, there was a vulnerability around him that he protected fiercely. Kurt knew that there was a wall and that Hermione had gained access to the other side, whatever was on that side had to be big if it broke her down so easily.

Hermione composed herself, cleaning the angry tears from her face. Absently, Kurt thought she had never seemed so beautiful and terrifying.

"It's so not fair because he deserves better, so we became what he needed because we owe him _everything_. We are more than his friends, we are his family Kurt and we thought you… we thought you could be trusted. We let you get too close… we let you hurt Harry and we will never forgive ourselves for that."

It was unsaid, but Kurt heard it. _We thought you could be family too._

She took a final breath completely composed and with a cold look he gave the final blow. "I know this is not about me, but fuck Kurt I kept telling him to open up to you, to trust you, to tell you he loved you, to tell you about his past and to stop being scared of opening up and… the fact remains we trusted you too."

"Hermione" begged Kurt feeling raw and drained. "I just… I made a mistake, I…"

"I know friends stand by each other, but if the situation had been backwards, with him kissing somebody else, how do you think Blaine would have reacted?" her eyes became sharp, staring at him angrily. "Everybody warned Harry about hurting you, funny how they didn't think it could be the other way around. I wish we had done the same. Good luck Hummel… knowing Harry, you're going to need it."

Ron arrived, having been waiting close by for the right moment to approach. He gave Kurt an evaluating stare and wrapped an arm around Hermione's tense frame.

"I know I screwed up ok? I know and I am a mess, but, could we talk? Please?" begged Kurt.

They had a silent conversation in front of him and he could tell Ron was the one opening to the idea of listening to him. Hermione reluctantly nodded. He would take what he could get at this point.

IIIII

Hermione and Ron sat in front of him, their coffees untouched.

"I love Harry" he started, and looking at them straight in the eye continued. "But I also love Blaine. Blaine, he loves me, but he also loves Harry, and yes, I am talking about love, love, not liking or infatuation or lust."

Ron sighed. "What do you want from us? We are not going to tell you anything of where Harry is or..."

"I would like your opinion. Do you think Harry might have any feelings for Blaine?" Kurt needed answers; he needed to play this right.

Hermione's eyes became cold. "Why?"

"I told Blaine that if there was the slight possibility that Harry might feel something for both of us, I would propose to him to start a new relationship with Blaine, the three of us together."

"That's a terrible idea" said Hermione instantly. "Relationships are not things you can upgrade because you feel like it."

Kurt frowned. "I am not doing this because I am bored with Harry. I am doing this because I can't pick one. I won't. Blaine tried to convince me not to do it because it will destroy my relationship with Harry. I am willing to do it, because I think the risk is worth it."

"Why are you asking us if you are willing to risk it anyways?" asked Ron.

"Because I don't want to hurt Blaine that way, giving him hope that everything would turn out fine when it won't... it's cruel, I've been clinging to it, not knowing what would happen, but expecting that things would be fine. I can't expect Blaine to do the same" he could barely meet his eyes, but he knew he needed to give them more to get what he wanted. "I already hurt Harry… I don't… I don't want to ask if the only thing it will do is hurt him more."

"I don't doubt your intentions are in the right place, but it's a bad idea" replied Hermione again. "Harry doesn't even like complicated relationships and this sounds messy just in theory. Not to mention the fact that you are asking him to open your relationship to include the boy you cheated with. I'm sorry, but it sounds selfish and very inconsiderate from your part."

Ron sipped his drink staring at the table, before meeting Kurt's eyes. "Are you playing with Harry's feelings or do you really mean it?"

"I mean it"

Ron took a moment before nodding slowly and started speaking.

"Harry said he liked Blaine and that falling for him would be easy when we were fixing the room. He also said he was sure you two would end up together, that he had you on borrowed time, but he couldn't bring himself to let go. He had been holding back on you because of that" Hermione stared at Ron contemplative, before sighing and turning to Kurt.

"Before leaving for nationals, we talked. He said he felt guilty, because without realizing, he was starting to develop real feelings for Blaine; he was planning to come clean about it when he returned" Hermione stared at Kurt. "You kissed Blaine because you were confused about your feelings, the day after he decided to come clean to you about _emotional cheating_, something you have probably been doing too."

"You are going to have a really hard time getting through to him" said Ron. "You hit the biggest insecurity he had in your relationship without realizing it. I can tell you from experience it took him a long time to even look at Ginny, let along be in the same room with her."

"He is not going to take this lightly because he has feelings for Blaine too, if anything it will be worse" commented Hermione. "He will be a mess and make stupid decisions, and I'm sorry to say nothing you do or say will change his mind until he gets the resentment out of his system. After a while things will start going back to normal, and you have to let him Kurt, you have to let him lick his wounds in peace and give him time to gather himself together. After that he would talk to you... if he wants to."

"Before all that, you should know that he _is _going to break up with you, there's no doubt about it" said Ron calmly, ignoring Kurt's dejected face. "But if you are serious about this, if you both are, then you will be there and give him time and let whatever happens in that period go."

"What do you mean by 'whatever happens'?" asked Kurt dreading the answer.

Hermione leaned forwards. "You kissed another guy Kurt, he's been faithful and pardon me for pointing it out, a damn good boyfriend for you and this is the second time getting seriously involved with somebody backfires on him. Not to mention the train wreck his relationship with his first boyfriend was. He's going to find an outlet for that betrayal. I'll be surprised if he doesn't sleep with the whole of Ohio and the surrounding states to get you out of his system."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Kurt with an unpleasant taste on his mouth.

"Harry is no saint, we want you to be aware what to expect, so that later on you can't said you didn't know. Ginny chased him and it only made Harry take longer to forgive her. Let him decide on his own if he wants to start over" Hermione sighed and grabbed Ron's hand. "We have to go. Regardless of how, I hope things work out Kurt, if not for your sake for Harry's."

"Where is he?" asked Kurt softly.

"England... something came up and he had to go back" replied Ron, despite Hermione's warning glance. "It's not our place to say more."

IIIII

Harry grabbed his overnight bag, threw everything that might have caused problems in the airport out and called a cab. Penning a quick note to Tom to drive his car back, he exited the hotel, dropping by Moody's room to explain the situation. He was thankful that he had the habit of carrying his passport with him when he went out of the state.

He spent the taxi ride calling airlines and ended up paying a ridiculously large amount of money to bump a passenger out. The flight was long and tedious. He tried to sleep as much as he could, but only managed an hour before waking up again.

Heathrow airport was as busy as always, tired and eager crowds trying to get out, women maneuvering luggage bigger than them, little kids crying, frustrated and angry passengers. It was nice to see some things never changed.

Harry moved with long steps and entered the underground; he was soon getting out in South Kensington Station and making the quick walk to the hospital. He hated how familiar this routine seemed. He kept moving his hand to get his phone out, only to remember it was still on the back of his car, across the bloody ocean.

He entered the hospital and went to the elevator, not needing directions.

"Harry?" he turned around and smiled sadly.

"Tonks" he moved to hug her, she sagged against him. "Where's Teddy?"

"Staying with mom, he's been there for two days and they are already driving each other crazy…" they walked through the familiar corridors of the hospital, making light conversation.

"How's is he?" asked Harry dropping on the chair as quietly as he could, Remus was asleep but looked tired.

"It's just routine this time, well… he was feeling a bit under the weather, but I am sure is just a cold or something. They need to run some tests…"

"Tonks…" he said softly.

She ignored him. "…and I was wondering if you could take Teddy somewhere, you know how much he loves his uncle Harry. I mean, I know you saw him not that long ago, but it feels like ages since you moved and…"

"Tonks" he said more firmly, managing to make eye contact to convey the seriousness of what he was about to say. "You need to talk to him, at some point you are going to have to come clean about all this. He deserves to know about Remus' condition" started Harry, tired of the charade.

"He's so young, how can we tell him that… that Remus might…" Tonks turned around, fluffing the pillows and busying herself with putting things in different places. "Anyways, how is America? Learn to drive on the other side yet?"

"Dammit Nymphadora!" hissed Harry standing up. "He needs to know, what if one of these days Remus dies? While I am with Teddy on the beach, or the park or freaking Disneyland, it would hit him out of nowhere, he would be lost and he won't have any idea what to do, how to feel, and you know what else? Later on, when he realizes I take him to those places on purpose, knowing that his dad might die while he was away, he will hate me Tonks, he will hate me and all those nice memories will be ruined."

"Oh Harry, that's not true, Remus is…"

"Sick" he said with no tact.

She stared at him, biting her lips and trying to find a way to ignore his words. "Harry…"

"He has cancer" he said and she flinched. "Teddy deserves to know. He is six, he is young, but his dad might die and he should be here, he should be treasuring every moment, every memory and I don't want to be the person that stole him from his dad's side" Harry stared at Tonks, who was using her sleeves to clean a few tears.

"No, no, no, no. I can accept if you don't want to take Teddy away while we are in the hospital, but I won't let my kid feel this… this uncertainty and pain. I won't allow it Harry" said Tonks in a firm tone of voice. "Remus feels guilty enough as it is…"

"It's a mistake, but I respect that it's yours to make" said Harry grabbing his bag. "I'll take him somewhere; we'll be back on Wednesday. I need a nap, food and a shower. I'll come back later, before picking him up at Andromeda's."

He grabbed his bag and walked away. He was getting tired of doing that. He was tired of lying to his godson; he could feel the heaviness of the situation settling it. Remus had barely survived last time and Tonks was so deep in denial right now he didn't know what to do.

He missed Sirius… missed being the kid and not having to worry about things.

He missed his godfather so much in that second that it was almost suffocating him, but he had things to do. He didn't have time for self-pity at the moment.

He had his own godson to worry about.

IIIII

"Master Harry!" greeted a man delighted. Harry smiled honestly and hugged the old man, who as always seemed torn between being formal or giving into his emotions. "We were so happy Sir! So happy to know you were coming home!"

"As I am to be back Dobby…"

"Old man, you leave Master Harry alone!" called another voice. "Sir, we have a traditional English breakfast ready for you."

"Winky!" said Harry delighting, evolving the woman in a hug. She gave in and hugged him for a moment, patting his back awkwardly and trying to distance herself immediately.

"And do not call me by that dreadful nickname Master Sirius invented… and Robert, don't you encourage him…"

"But Winky!" protested Harry immediately. "Would you deny me this small link to my godfather? When I have so little…"

"Oh, you've got no shame Master Harry!" muttered the woman, throwing her arms in the air and leaving the room.

"Well played Sir" said Dobby with amusement.

"Why thank you Dobby" Harry said gallantly. "Could you prepare me a cup of tea? And if you could find me a copy of the Financial Times I'd appreciate it."

IIIII

"Harry, oh you look wonderful! Have you grown more since… mmm… you are due to a haircut, but…"

"Good to see you too Andy" she huffed at the interruption, but let it go. "How's Ted?"

"At work, driving everybody insane I'm sure, I keep trying to get that old man to retire but he's impossible… Theodore!" she called. "There's somebody here to see you!"

"My name is not Theodore! But I am coming anyways!" yelled Teddy from upstairs; they smiled at each other when they heard him coming down the stairs, each step followed by a thud. "Tell mom I'm all packed and ready!"

"I can't help but feel offended" whispered Andromeda with a wink.

"It's the lack of TV" responded Harry with a smirk.

"UNCLE HARRY!" yelled Teddy frozen in the middle of the steps, he left the suitcase and ran towards him, hugging him with his little arms as hard as he could. "Are we going somewhere? Is it a cool place? When did you get here? When do we leave? Is it going to be just us right?"

Harry laughed. He picked him up and gave him a bear hug. "I've got the car outside. We'll drive to Thomas Land. How does that sounds?"

Teddy's eyes widened to incredible proportions. "Really? Are we really going there?"

"Yes and we'll stay until we get in every single attraction that catches your fancy" smiled Harry, grabbing the suitcase from the stairs. "Now, go put on your shoes so we can hit the road."

Teddy scurried away, he watched him go with a heavy heart and feeling immensely guilty.

"Harry…" started to say Andromeda.

"It's ok" he said picking Teddy's bag easily.

"No, no it isn't" she said. "They shouldn't do this. They shouldn't call you and expect…"

"He's my godson" said Harry and shrugged. "I understand better than anybody how much it means."

"You're 17" she said sadly.

"Yeah, so?" asked Harry and smiled brightly as Teddy rushed back into the room.

"Bye grandma" said Teddy kissing her cheek and moving towards Harry, holding his hand. "This is going to be so cool!" he said excitedly. "Are we driving there?"

"No, we'll catch a train. We'll get there faster…" he smiled at Andy goodbye; both hands occupied and ignored the sad look she was sending him.

Teddy gripped his hand tightly as he jumped down the steps, smiling in a carefree manner and Harry could understand why Tonks and Remus would want to prevent that.

**- End Chapter 21 -**

**A lot of people wanted me to do something for the tournament, so I had to push a few things for the next chapter. ****I hope you are all satisfied with how the gang reacted to Kurt and I'm warning that things won't be solved for a while.**

**Seriously, I want the pace for the angst to be realistic and there're a lot of things that need to be sorted out between the boys.**

**I'll update with the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SweetCaroline91**


	22. Memories and Cigarettes

**WARNING: This chapter jumps a lot in terms of time line, memories and events, try not to question too much and just go with it.**

**I would also advise Kleenex at hand...**

**Chapter 22**

_Memories and Cigarettes_

There were many things about Harry that not many understood. Not without learning about his background. He, in Hermione's words, was emotionally stupid sometimes. He didn't know how to accept support because he grew up without it. He had a hard time letting people in, he had never been taught how to. His coping mechanisms were unhealthy. He pushed things down, he became reckless, he stopped caring about everything, especially himself and he did all the things he would have never done under normal circumstances.

Hermione rested against Ron's chest, hands twisting nervously. Luna stared at the sky, but for once her expression seemed pondering instead of lost. The twins were leaning against the wall silently, arms crossed with dark expressions, it was a tip off for everybody that something was not right.

A cab pulled over in front of them and they all perked up immediately. Hermione, and probably all of them, had been expecting to receive the same Harry they last saw, more precisely, him pretending to be that person. However when Harry got out, a perfect poker face, his trusty aviator glasses on, they knew things might actually be worse than they presumed.

He gave a subtle nod of his head and walked past them. They got the message and followed. Luna moved forwards and linked arms with him, starting to hum under her breath.

"I heard the weather was dreadful over there, fog, rain and winds… good for the suffering soul."

IIIII

"_I just spent a whole hour discussing what superpower I would like to have" said Blaine giving Harry a small glare._

"_Told you not to go in there" said Harry with a laugh, eyes closed and lazily bouncing a leg to the rhythm of the music. "Did you ditch Kurt there and escaped?"_

"_He was protected by a barrier of girls" said Blaine._

"_Feel free to stop acting like you didn't enjoy the discussion any time" said Harry with a playful air._

"…_so what superpower would you like?" asked Blaine giving in. Harry didn't say anything, but opened his eyes, noticing how serious he seemed._

"_I'm guessing you expect me to say talk to the dead" said Harry and Blaine winced. He smiled with a little shrug. "Kurt?"_

"_Yeah, Hermione and the girls took him somewhere to cheer him up" said Blaine._

_Harry nodded understandingly. "I wouldn't want to… but I understand the appeal."_

"_Why?" asked Blaine curious and wondering if he should have picked a less depressing topic._

"_Wouldn't it be worse for everybody involved? They get to be reminded they are dead and… it would make moving on too hard" said Harry and closed his eyes. Blaine stared at him quietly, trying to figure out what to say. Harry smiled to himself. "Flying… I'd love to fly."_

"It's like we're flying!" squealed Teddy raising his hands as the ride went faster in circles.

"Yeah" said Harry smiling at him and easily switching gears to focus on his godson. "You know, if I could, I would choose flying as a superpower."

"I would change faces! Or transform into a wolf! How cool would that be?"

Harry laughed. "Very cool indeed…"

Spending time with his godson was one of Harry's favorite things. They explored Thomas Land in detail on Monday, taking advantage of how empty the park was. Teddy got pictures with all the trains and Harry allowed himself to be dragged into all the rides.

"Are you sure you want to go in the wagons?"

"They are called Troublesome Trucks uncle Harry" corrected Teddy with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Well, are you sure you want to get in?" Teddy seemed a bit wary of the ride, it was a rather simple roller coaster, but for a kid it probably looked a lot different. "Hey, you know, I'm feeling a bit scared of this one…"

"Is ok uncle Harry, I'll hold your hand" said Teddy bravely and Harry smiled.

"Alright, but you hold it very tight or I might run away" he said with a wink.

"I would catch you!" Teddy said with a cheeky grin. "I'm like the fastest kid in the world!" Teddy did enjoy the ride and demanded to ride it again and again, Harry happily indulging him.

On Tuesday morning, Teddy managed to do a special circuit of his favorite rides before going to town to see some other sights. On Wednesday they started the drive back to London.

Harry almost wished to have simply grabbed a train like they did before, but he knew how much Teddy loved their road trips. It was a good time to educate him on music anyways, none of that corny stuff Remus preferred or top 40 crap Tonks listened almost exclusively.

IIIII

Remus was still at the hospital, but Tonks was there to receive him at her mom's place. She smiled at him tiredly as he exited the car.

"Hey" he whispered to the sleeping bundle in his arms. "We are here Teddy, I gotta go."

"Ok" whispered Teddy sleepily. "I love you uncle Harry."

"I love you too cub" he said kissing the top of his head and passing him to his mother with a small smile. "I'll go visit now if that's ok" he said with a meaningful look.

"He's expecting you" she said and held onto Teddy tightly. Harry waved and with a sigh took the familiar road back to the hospital.

IIIII

Remus was reading a book when he arrived and closed it as soon as he saw who had entered the room, without making time for greetings he started.

"I talked to Nymphadora" he said looking a little pale, Harry had seen him worse.

"And?" asked Harry diplomatically.

"You are right, Teddy deserves to know… or at the very least we need to stop putting this over your shoulders" Remus sighed. "I've been a coward. I think it's time to face the music so to speak and accept we can't protect him from this."

"When will you tell him?"

"I've got another appointment next week, we'll find out where we stand with my condition and tell Teddy when we are properly informed…" Remus stared at Harry with resigned eyes. "It doesn't look good. There's a mass in my right lung, they suspect it might not be... the doctor told us to start mentally preparing ourselves."

"I can stay as long as you need" offered Harry, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

"You need to go back Harry, you can't keep dropping everything for me" said Remus sternly. "What would Kurt think?" he asked with a teasing tone.

Harry winced and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I… I broke up with him… over the phone, which I don't feel really counts, but I plan to make it official as soon as I can."

Remus seemed unable to make words. "But… but every time you talk about him you sound so happy! What happened?"

"He kissed Blaine" said Harry, suddenly feeling all the repressed feelings coming back and trying to crush him.

"Blaine is your roommate right?"

"Yeah" answered Harry with a broken voice. The older man studied Harry's sad demeanor, it was easy, so easy, to find parts of James and Lily in him.

In a different life, Harry would have grown up in his house. He would have been Teddy's brother instead of godfather and uncle. He would have been his son for all intents and purposes; he would had led a simpler and probably happier life. Instead, consumed by grief, depression and barely enough energy to continue a fight he had grown tired long ago, he had lost Harry to Lily's awful family and never tried to look for him ashamed of his behavior.

At eleven Harry had stared at him distrustfully, having already lost faith in adults. He was having a hard time adapting to the radical turn his life had once again taken, but hiding it masterfully. During his first year at Hogwarts, he had managed to be tolerated, but it hadn't been until Teddy's birth at the end of that year that there had been a tangible, real connection between them.

"_He's very small isn't he?" asked Remus holding his son, his baby boy. McGonagall had just dropped Harry and wasn't coming back for another hour._

"_What's his name?" asked Harry curiously in a whisper. He looked so innocent, staring at Teddy with an awed expression._

"_Ted James Lupin..."_

_His eyes darkened and he stared at Remus. "James?"_

"_After your father of course… I wanted to ask you a favor Harry. You see, Nymph and I would like you to be Teddy's godfather. It's a big responsibility, but I think you are the best candidate."_

"_What would I have to do?" asked Harry staring at Teddy thoughtfully._

"_Play with him, explain things, he'll look up to you, you'll see. You would be like an older brother or an uncle" responded Remus carefully. Harry stared at him with determinate eyes._

"_I promise to protect him and be there for him, always."_

_Remus knew that moment that Harry meant those words and unlike him, he would carry them out. He could see the longing in his eyes. He was probably wondering if he had a godfather. Wondering where was that person meant to be there for him and protect him? His eyes where too old and guarded for somebody his age and a big part of it was his fault._

"You mother held grudges you know?" half asked, half stated Remus. "She and Severus used to be great friends, but once he insulted her in public. He said terrible things I don't deny it, but despite all the groveling and begging he did afterwards, she never talked to him again."

"Your point being?" asked Harry a little more rudely than he intended. Snape had already told him the story, with far more detail and less attempts to turn it into a sappy moment. He liked that about Snape. He never sugar coated things for him, he never lied to him and because he knew Harry had never been a kid, didn't ask him to be one.

"I know most of the stories we told you have been about the good times, we have probably painted a picture of your parents as saints, but they were human beings Harry" Remus smiled at him sadly.

"Remus…" he sighed. "Believe me, Professor Snape made sure he was a balancing side for all the good things everybody said."

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake she did" said Remus with guilty eyes. "She lost her best friend because she wasn't capable of forgiving. I don't know them Harry, but in all our conversations Kurt and Blaine are regular topics and I could tell how happy you are with them, how much you love Kurt and how you care for Blaine" Remus' demeanor seemed nostalgic. "Your mom waited too long and now it's too late."

Harry scoffed, crossing his arms. "Remus, I appreciate the intentions, but…"

"I'm not saying you should ignore what happened" said Remus raising his hands. "Just sharing some knowledge to be honest, putting it out there for the young to ignore… you get that from Sirius."

They stayed in a heavy silence for a while; the topic of Sirius was still a sensitive one among them. "I miss him a lot you know" confessed Harry glancing at the last remaining link he had to his father and godfather.

"I miss him too" said Remus and for a while they just basked in the fact they were with the only other person in the world that could physically feel the missing presence in the room.

"Do you need me to stay?" asked Harry finally, breaking the spell.

"No Harry, you have a life over there. You know how Nymphadora is. She panics for every little thing" Remus gave him a big smile. "I'm proud of you Prongslet."

"Give me a call when you get the results will you?" asked Harry giving Remus a hug.

"Where are you going?" asked Remus, settling down in the bed already.

"I've got a few places I need to drop by while I'm still here. If I leave now, I might do a late visit and be in a plane tomorrow night."

"Take care Harry, I hope everything turns out alright."

"Same here Remus, you need to stick around for a long time, so hang in there."

They smiled at each other, Harry honestly hoped it wasn't the last time he saw the man. He was tired of losing people. Really, really tired.

IIIII

He stared at the stones unable to sort out how he felt. He stayed for a while, just looking. Finally he simply left the flowers he had bought and left the cemetery.

"Goodness gracious James!" called an old lady, her shopping bag falling to the floor.

Harry paused puzzled. "Harry actually, he was my…"

"You father of course, of course I remember!" she pulled Harry into an unexpected hug. "Little Harry, oh my, how much you have grown! Last time I saw you… well you were just…" the eyes of the woman watered and she fetched her handkerchief. "Forgive this old woman dear, it's been so long Harry."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't…"

"Of course you don't remember me" said the woman dismissively. "I used to take care of you sometimes, Lily, what a wonderful soul she was, so young; she would bring you to cheer me up. You would wobble around the house, falling all the time, but you never cried! So stubborn too, we never manage to get you to eat your carrots. Oh Harry, it's so wonderful to see you."

"Would you… would you mind telling me more?" asked Harry awkwardly.

"Of course not dear, of course not, come with me" she linked arms with him "I'm Bathilda Bagshot, by the way, I know you don't remember, but you used to call me BaBa…"

Bathilda turned out to be a historian. She was a retired teacher that had used her free time to write biographies and History books. She had a fascination with documenting all sorts of things and more importantly, a very vivid memory. For the rest of the afternoon Harry heard all kinds of stories about his parents.

He learnt they had bought the house when his mother was five months pregnant, that Sirius practically moved in with them, that Remus was constantly coming during the weekends. She remembered fondly the day all the baby stuff arrived and how Lily had made the guys miss the rugby finals to assemble the furniture. She remembered the day she went into labor, his father and Sirius had rushed to the hospital in such panic that they forgot _Lily._

"I took her there myself!" said the woman laughing. "Called a cab and we chatted till we got there, strong woman she was. Didn't even wince once, she looked like an angel Harry, she was so beautiful."

Harry stared at his cup of tea with a somber air; he raised his eyes and asked the question he has been dying to know. "How did they die? Sirius and Remus had always been vague about it. They mentioned something about somebody breaking in and a fire, but no…"

She reached out and grabbed his hand. She stared at him with such pity, with so much emotion that Harry's throat closed off. With a voice full of honesty she started.

"She loved you so much, Harry, so much…"

IIIII

"_You know, people think my mom named me after a character from The Sound of Music, but she actually named me Kurt because it rhymed with Burt" Kurt said playing with Harry's hair._

_Harry smiled, he knew Kurt was still thinking about his mother but was in a good place at the moment. "That sounds adorable."_

"_It does" giggled Kurt. "How about you?"_

"_I don't know" said Harry staring at the ceiling. "I know my second name was for my father… and I know my mother's family had a tradition of naming daughters after flowers, but don't know; they probably just liked the name."_

_Kurt continued to pet his hair silently._

"_I think you have it worse, not knowing them and… I don't know how I would cope without my father…"_

"_I disagree, I think it would be harder to lose them" said Harry nudging Kurt. "Want to cuddle?"_

_Kurt was already halfway into changing positions. Harry pulled him the rest of the way and they held onto one another, Kurt hiding his face on the crook of his shoulder and Harry resting his cheek against his boyfriend's hair._

"_This is some very sad bonding" mumbled Harry and felt the vibrations of Kurt's laugh, followed by some tears soaking his shirt._

"_I'm just… nostalgic I guess" mumbled Kurt. "I miss her so much."_

"_Time doesn't make it better then?" asked Harry._

"_No…" said Kurt with a little heart breaking sob that he muffled immediately, Harry held him tighter, he knew Kurt was also new at this opening up thing. It was a big step for Kurt to allow himself to be this vulnerable with him and he wondered when would be appropriate to return the gesture._

"_People are full of crap then" decided Harry closing his eyes and smiling at Kurt's surprised laugh._

IIIII

He walked the streets of Godric Hollow feeling numb. He entered the little bed and breakfast, thankful that there was nobody awake and that everything was silent. He sat down on the bed and contemplated just staying there, watching the wall, but for once he didn't want to drown in self-pity. He wanted somebody to comfort him and tell him that things would be ok.

He thought about calling Hermione or Ron, but decided against it. She would only try to get him to open up and talk. Then she would try to look after him when he was back and smother him. He had good friends, the best friends he could have ever hoped for, but he wanted more than that. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. Somehow, even having so many wonderful people in his life, he had never felt more alone.

He curled up. A painful twisting sensation spread across his stomach. He hugged a pillow and tried to push down the drowning emotions threatening to drive him crazy. Without something else to focus on, it was harder to ignore. He wanted his parents. He wanted his parents back so much it hurt. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He had killed any type of longing and hope years ago.

Then Sirius came along and screwed everything up.

He wanted his godfather back. He wanted his parents back. He wanted not to worry about losing Remus any day. He wanted not to have to lie to Teddy. He wanted to be a kid for once in his life and have no worries. He wanted his life to stop being so messed up.

He wanted Kurt to love him half as much as he loved him. Ridiculously, he wanted Blaine not to have been the one kissing Kurt because somehow, the combined actions of those two had stabbed deeper than it should have been possible.

He wanted the hurt to go away. He wanted so many things out of his reach that he had entered the realm of pathetic.

He wanted… he wanted… he smiled miserably refusing to even form the idea. He had a tendency to want impossible things and it just hurt more when he returned to reality.

He was _so_ done with all that.

Everything during the last few days reminded him of Kurt and Blaine. He was done letting them take over his mind, he had to move on. He had to.

IIIII

"Remus will call when he knows the results" said Harry sinking on his old trusty couch and trying to shake the memories of the last few days. "I took Teddy to Thomas Land."

"Was it fun?" asked Luna hanging upside down of one of the bunk beads.

"It was" smiled Harry.

His friends knew him enough to not press things for now. They had simply showed up to be there for him, they watched some movies, talked about nothing in particular and dodged Hermione's attempts at wrapping them up in one of her crazy movements. Ron decided to drive the girls back to their school two hours before curfew, the twins stared at him.

"Kurt's been trying to talk to us"

"I didn't ask you to stop talking to him" replied Harry.

"It was hard to be around him, knowing he…"

"How did you find out anyways?" asked Harry, starting to unpack his bag in his old closet and making a mental note to remind himself he needed to pick up some essentials.

"He told us, the day after."

"Oh…" Harry sighed. "I'll go talk to him. I've been ignoring this long enough."

IIIII

Harry paused in front of the door awkwardly. He wanted to get things done as quickly as possible. A clean break up and then he could drink himself into oblivion. He put his mask in place and knocked.

"Harry!" said Kurt surprised opening the door and stumbling backwards to let him in.

He didn't look like his usual flawless self. Considering the amount of time and care he put into his image, it spoke volumes of how worried he was. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. Blaine was sitting on his desk and wasn't any better, he hadn't shaved, Harry knew for a fact how much Blaine hated to have any signs of a stubble.

Harry motioned for the two of them to follow. He had wanted to speak only to Kurt, but in the end he would rather do one confrontation over two. At first they didn't know how to react, until the door was opened and the twins, plus Wes and David fell inside.

"If you follow, I will call your mother and tell her everything I know about you two" said Harry in a calm cold voice. "And if you two follow, I will steal your gavel Wes and your stash of snacks David, make a pyre and burn them."

Everybody seemed properly intimidated. Without glancing to see if he was being followed, he started walking. Blaine and Kurt rushed behind him, barely able to keep up with his pace. He walked inside the auditorium and climbed the stairs, finally taking a seat on a stool. The other two boys stood in the middle of the stage awkwardly.

"I am not going to start singing about how I feel like if that's what you are waiting for" said Harry finally.

"Harry" started Kurt with a small tremble on his voice. "I am so..."

"Don't say that Kurt" said Harry while leaning forwards, resting his arms against his knees. "You love Blaine and I should have known better than to get in between you two" he swallowed. "It doesn't make what you did right, not by far. Let's just break up so that you and Blaine can get together and I can move out."

He was taking the high road in front of them; he wanted this break up over. He would go with a classic for later. Get drunk and just dial angrily with everything he had bottled up. He earned at least one angry drunk dial, maybe two, but he wasn't going to let them see how affected he was.

Kurt choked. His eyes watered and he couldn't speak. He had done something awful to Harry. He seemed so cold and resigned that Kurt couldn't muster the ability to do anything but silently cry.

"I love Kurt" suddenly said Blaine, Harry stared at him uninterested. "But I am sure that I also love you," his cheek red and his hands playing nervously with his sleeves. Harry's eyes were the only thing that betrayed his surprise; he stared at Blaine for a minute without reacting before turning to Kurt.

"I..." courage, Kurt thought to himself. "I love you Harry" he bit his lip and stared at his hopefully, still boyfriend. "I never told you that before, because I was confused. I wasn't sure what I felt for you... and Blaine. Because I love him too, I love you both so much that it hurts and I can't change that. I am sorry that I hurt you, I really am... but I don't... I _can't_ lose you."

Harry stared at the floor decisively; he didn't look up as he spoke.

"So what you are saying is that you are both in love with each other... but you are also in love with me" he waited until they both nodded in acknowledgement. "I am not quite sure what you two are aiming for by telling me this. But this is what I think. I believe that you two are in love with each other and are too afraid of trying to be a couple on your own, so you are dragging me along for the ride."

"No!" said Kurt vehemently.

"At the end of the day, I am... was just a secondary character in your story" said Harry emotionless. "The 'guy' you started dating because your best friend was convinced he didn't feel anything for you, only for him to discover that he does. In a few weeks after the guilt is gone and people stop whispering, you and Blaine would be dating and everybody is going to say that it was a matter of time, that they knew all along, and at some point when you tell the story of how you started dating, I would really only be 'the guy' that Kurt was dating, 'the guy' that made Blaine realize how he actually felt" he laughed hollowly. "Isn't that the premise for almost every romcom movie out there?"

He stared at them with cold fury. "That's fine, but I have the right to write my own goddamn story away from you two, and in that story you used me, cheated on me and broke my heart with a backstabbing friend that I was naive enough to trust."

Kurt looked physically hurt by the words. Blaine hands trembled slightly, but he started to speak.

"I need to ask... please look at me" Harry did, taking in how nervous and scared Blaine seemed. "It's not like that for me, not at all. I do love you and I wanted to know, if you... well if you feel anything for me? Or if you think you could..."

He crossed his arms protectively. "Anything at all? Because if you do, then maybe, the three of us... I don't mean to sound presumptuous! But Kurt and I talked and maybe, we could try. The three of us I mean, we could. I know it's not common, but who cares? Well maybe you do, and if you do its ok, but maybe we, well, you know..."

Harry realized that Blaine was serious. He wasn't going along with things because he felt that was the only way to have Kurt, yes, he could be that cynical. He was honestly putting himself out there for rejection. They both were.

This could go in so many wrong ways for everybody involved. The safe and logical thing to do would be to walk away. He hated complicated relationships and drama. He had been willing to let the second thing slide with Kurt, because it was so easy to be with him. Take care of him and love him. He did feel something for Blaine...

He was more than half in love with him already if he was honest.

"Oh..." whispered Blaine when Harry didn't say anything, his eyes watered and he averted his eyes. "Of course you don't... God, I am so sorry... I screwed your relationship after all you did for me, and fuck... I don't..."

Harry stared as Blaine slowly broke down, Kurt echoing the sentiment. Because it did make sense that Kurt would rather be alone than choose between two people he loved. Harry stood up and walked towards Blaine. He had done a lot of stupid things in his life, he owed it to himself to do one more.

One that counted.

One that was purely selfish.

Blaine closed his eyes, seemingly resigned for Harry to either punch him or walk away. As gently as he could, he placed a hand on Blaine's chin and raised his face. Blaine stared at him surprised and Harry leaned forwards, pressing their lips together.

The mouth under his gasped and he took advantage to slip his tongue in, feeling too stressed and angry to attempt sweet. Blaine moaned and grabbed his neck desperately; responding to the kiss messily and eagerly, probably too relieved to care about technique. Harry moved one hand to grab his waist and the other to cup his cheek. Patiently he slowed down the rhythm, until the other boy was compliantly following his lead.

Blaine didn't put any fight. He allowed Harry to gently massage his tongue and responded back shyly.

It was surprising how good it felt. He liked how vulnerable Blaine was allowing himself to be, how he clung to Harry, how he had to lean forwards and Blaine had raised himself as much as he could, how he fit perfectly in his arms…

Harry had never given much thought about Blaine's preference, but if he was reading things right, he was more comfortable letting somebody else take charge, or it was more likely the situation and that Harry wasn't feeling in the mood to share control. He carefully bit Blaine's lower lip, earning a deep moan. Blaine's body arched towards him, exposing his neck and clinging tighter to keep balance.

Kurt gave a happy squeak in the background.

It was exactly what Harry needed to come back to reality. Because yes, he might be in love with Kurt, and yes, he might be half in love with Blaine, but that didn't change things.

They separated and Blaine stared at him in surprise and contentment. "I love you... I do love you."

He confessed, feeling his chest getting lighter.

"I can't do this" Harry whispered loud enough for Kurt to hear, he took a step back. Blaine whimpered at the loss of warmth or his words, he couldn't be sure.

Despite everything Harry felt the need to reassure him, because Blaine was kind of perfect, in that imperfect way that made his annoying qualities endearing, but mostly, he had to say something because he felt guilty. Because he shouldn't have done that. He really, really shouldn't have. It had been wrong of him to give them hope.

"It's not that I don't feel anything for both of you, or because it's a crazy idea, but because you two hurt me. I trusted you and I... I just can't" Harry shook his head, eyes stinging. "If you had come to me, if you have talked it with me from the start, or even asked or something other than..." he gestures to the two of them vaguely. "Maybe... but fuck, I can't even look at either of you without… I can't be with somebody who makes me feel so angry, to the point I want to hurt them back and lash out and it would be so easy for me to do it…"

"You would never hurt me… us" said Kurt secure in that knowledge.

"That's the thing… I used to believe that about you too" Harry said sadly and backed away. "And now, I just keep thinking all the ways I could, and it's taking every measure of self-control I have to convince myself to take the higher road…"

Kurt rushed towards him and hugged him, clutching to Harry with all that he had.

"Please, tell me we can make it better" he asked, while soaking in Harry's scent, how he felt and every little detail about him he could memorize. Blaine slowly slid down, until he was sitting on the floor, one hand covering his lips.

Harry grabbed him by the shoulders, struggling to separate him and looked him in the eyes, coldly.

"Do you even fucking realize what you are asking me?" he hissed letting some of his anger escape. "How the hell can you look me in the eyes and ask me to give you and the guy you cheated with a chance? Seriously Kurt! Do you realize how it makes me feel? How are you not understanding this?"

His grip on Kurt lessened, giving him plenty of chance to escape. They stared at each other, neither backing up and Kurt's tears sliding down his face.

"I love you" said Kurt closing the distance between them to hug him and sob against his chest, against his better judgment Harry hugged him. He knew he had to let go, but he was allowed this wasn't he? To hold on to the boy he loved for just a few more seconds… "I just… please, just tell me what to do."

"I don't know Kurt, I don't know and I wish I knew. If this has any hope at all, I need to forgive you, both... and to be honest, I am not sure if I can forgive either of you. I don't think I want to" Harry hugged him harder for a moment, barely a second. He pressed a kiss against the top of his head and pushed him gently away. "I want to be very clear about this. We are done. If you and Blaine decide to get together, it's none of my business."

As he left the auditorium, making a point of not looking back, of not listening to Kurt's sobs and Blaine's silence, Harry wondered why he had bothered in the first place. He barely opened up, but the damage they had managed to do had gone too deeply for him to be comfortable.

He was exhausted, tired of the trip, of being worried about Remus, of the emotional rollercoaster ride from hell he had been submitted to lately, of not being able to sleep. He wanted to go to their bed, curled up against _them_ and forget everything. But he couldn't, he needed to get away. They might have broken his heart and his trust, but he still had his damn pride. His pride seemed to be the only thing keeping him together. Again.

He couldn't stay at Dalton. Not at night anyways. The temptation was too great and he couldn't get their hopes up again, because he meant what he said. He could eventually, maybe, forgive them, but that didn't mean he'll be able to forget or want to be close to them again. He mentally snorted. Something he apparently had in common with his mother.

He went out to the same club he frequented with the twins and Ron, before they all got into relationships and replaced going out, for movie nights, double dates, shopping and whatever they planned with their girl or boy in his case.

He ignored the calls from his friends. It was Friday and he had every intention to take advantage of it. With a text to let them know he was not going to be in until Monday he turned it off, going as far as leaving it in the car to avoid any temptations.

He got drunk.

He thought about going somewhere with the girl that had been doing 'fuck me' eyes to him all night. He thought about how he hadn't got properly laid since he heard Kurt singing. He tried to unsuccessfully remember the last time he had gotten drunk, not buzzed, but really, black out, forget your name and troubles drunk. He thought about Kurt and Blaine and couldn't be bothered to add the chick into the mix.

He stayed until 6 and paid Ann, a bartender that worked there to pay for college, 50 bucks to let him crash on her sofa. They started that arrangement after the Ginny fiasco, when sometimes he wasn't feeling like going somewhere with a girl or going to his friends. She conveniently lived in front of the club.

As soon as they stepped outside she fished a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one, for the first time since they knew each other, and probably a testament of how miserable he looked, she extended her arm and offered.

"Want one?"

He had only smoked once in his life, with Sirius. He had been 13, curious and wanted to see how far he could push him, so he got some and smoked them in the garden, openly and defiantly. Sirius had seemed surprised, but sat down and finished the pack with him. At some point he started telling him stories about the good old days, while Harry tried not to cough a lung out. He was bitter after listening how close they had been and how they still had turned his back on him.

He asked why Remus had not taken him.

They watched the sun go down and Sirius told him about Remus' condition. He explained why Remus was sick all the time, he explained why he hadn't gone to live with him, he explained what _cancer_ really was and how it affected his friend. He told him about the visits to the hospital he had to do regularly and the lame excuses he had given them back in school, until they found out and started going with him.

He told him with vivid detail about all that happened in that hospital and then he told him that cigarettes caused lung cancer. The cancer Remus suffered from when he had never in his life touched a cigarette and Sirius had smiled sadly.

"That's life for you kiddo" he said taking a long drag. "You lost your parents, I wasn't here to take over and Remus couldn't because he was fighting not to die; talk about rotten luck…"

Harry had never wanted to smoke again, especially after Sirius took him to the next visit and he was able to see everything first hand.

It showed how bad this break up was affecting him that instead of a lecture or a refusal, the words that came out where.

"Sure, why not?"

What was the point after all? His luck couldn't get any worse.

IIIII

They woke up sometime after noon and talked about their lives. He mentioned Remus, but not Kurt or Blaine. She mentioned her grandmother had passed away, neither asked anything too personal or offered comfort. He got groceries and restocked her kitchen. He cooked lunch and spent the day quizzing her with flashcards for an upcoming exam.

They had an easy going vague friendship, more out of convenience than anything else. She smirked when he asked for permission to smoke inside, but nodded anyways.

He went down to the club with her again that night. He sat in a corner and was drunk before they even opened. He knew his limits and with a few more drinks he would be approaching a dangerous territory. He danced until he was sober enough to keep drinking.

At 5 he decided to leave, he paid his tab, nodded to Ann who waved at him and warned him not to drive.

He thought about going back, but couldn't be bothered. He sat in his car wondering if he should drive in his state. He was completely drunk and didn't really care. He was tired and not thinking clearly, but the smell on his clothes from all the smoking sobered him up enough to call Stan, his usual cab driver. Stan didn't ask questions and Harry gave him the first direction he could think of.

He had no idea where he was going until he saw the building ahead. He almost asked Stan to turn around, but an unmistakable figure was sitting on the front steps, nursing a cup of what he assumed was coffee.

He paid Stan absently and got out. He must have looked terrible because there was a gasp, a cup breaking and he was surrounded by a pair of arms. It felt good. It felt welcoming. He hid his face and sighed relieved. His head hurt and his body felt heavy. He was half dragged inside and placed on a soft surface, a sofa. He passed out after that.

**- End Chapter 22 -**

**It's shorter than usual, but kind of heavy. I couldn't find anywhere to add more without changing the place where it ended, but I decided since I've been torturing all of you guys so much (and because a looot of people keep asking me) that I'll either update next Friday OR when we reach 60 reviews (1,391).**

**That's right, the deal is on for this chapter and this chapter only because I really want to move the plot forwards!**

**See you soon and sorry for the angst!**


	23. Joyful War and Cheerful Misery

**So… when I say the deal was back on for that chapter I figured I'd have plenty of time to have this betaed, clearly I forgot 2 important factors.**

**1. You guys are fast (and awesome, and kind, and omg, thank you all for that amazing show of support! I can't believe there' so many people interested in my work out there.)**

**2. My beta has a life…**

**This chapter hasn't been betaed, so sorry for that! My beta is the best, she's super-fast and efficient but she does have a life and college, so I'll change it for the updated version as soon as she finishes with the chapter. All mistakes are mine.**

**IIIII**

**Chapter 23**

_Joyful War and Cheerful Misery_

He woke up to a pounding headache. It was dark outside and it took him a moment to realise where he was. It was the closest thing he had to a home and a family since Sirius died. Remus was great and all, but he had enough shit on his plate without adding a teenager to the mix.

"Harry?" asked a voice kindly.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" he asked with a wince, dreading her reaction now that he was awake.

"Here dear, drink this" she passed him a bottle of water and some aspirins, after he had drank half of the bottle and the pills she sat down next to him. "How are you?"

"Not good" he responded honestly, because it was clear he wouldn't fool anybody by pretending otherwise.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I found my boyfriend kissing another guy" he confessed. He needed to talk to someone, anybody at this point, just get it out of his chest and forget. "That was before the fencing tournament and when I came back they both told me they were in love with me _and_ each other."

To Mrs. Weasley credit, she reacted to the news surprisingly well. She blinked and absorbed the fact that Harry, her daughter's ex-boyfriend, had been dating a guy. Ron had told her about Harry's preferences, but she had always hoped that Harry would forgive Ginny. He looked so lost right now that she didn't allow herself to dwell on the matter, at least not now.

"And how do you feel about them?" she asked carefully.

"I love Kurt" said Harry immediately, sure of that much at least. "And I kissed Blaine, after they told me yesterday and it felt right. I think I might love him too, or I am close enough at least, but I really shouldn't have kissed him because now I am angry at myself and..." he sighed. "Yesterday they told me they wanted to try the three of us, in a relationship or something. I didn't bother to get that many details on their plan. I told them I couldn't do it, because it hurts to be around them. I trusted them and they didn't care... they didn't trust me enough to talk to me... they just... God, this is really ridiculous. I can't even think properly."

"Oh honey" she whispered heartbroken and grabbed his shoulder. "Love is blind and dumb Harry, and the thing is, we not only have to deal with love, but with jealousy, insecurities, possessiveness and a long list of emotions that mess with us. I know it hurts Harry, but do you love these two boys enough to let the hurt go? Are you willing to let them in again, willing to risk getting hurt again to be with them? Because it's hard to be with one person and two, that doesn't sound like a good plan, especially when you are confused and unsure about how you feel… and you're a teenager, I know it feels like the world is going to end, but you are young."

Harry pressed the palm of his hands against his eyes. "What is wrong with me? Why do they do this to me? I try! I tried to be a good boyfriend and make them happy. I went to all of Ginny's recitals, I let her teach me how to dance, I honestly tried... and Kurt! I saw musicals with him, and I went shopping and I met his friends and family, and I tried so hard, because it made me happy seeing him happy, but I am never enough, I am never..."

"You are honey, anybody would be lucky to have you Harry! You deserve so much Harry, so much" he rested against her, soaking the comfort she offered.

Harry didn't say anything else for the rest of the day. He stayed on the safety of the Weasley's home for another night. Mr. Weasley didn't ask why he was having dinner with them. He didn't say anything when the next day he dropped him off at the club early to pick up his car. Mr. Weasley was not a man of many words.

"Harry"

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" he asked, barely able to keep eye contact. He was still ashamed of what happened last Christmas.

"We hope to see you around more often son. Molly and I miss you terribly" he prepared to drive away and stared at Harry surprised face. "Chin up."

Mr. Weasley was not a man of many words, but he usually said a lot with the few he used.

Harry didn't found the courage to go back that day, if only because he shared a class with Kurt. He spent the day catching up with his homework at Ann's apartment; luckily he still had a bag with all his clothes in the car. He got drunk again at night, but retired early. He passed out in the couch and woke up with enough time to drive back to Dalton.

He didn't remember the last time he did a walk of 'shame' or as the twins called it, the in your faces walk. He was perfectly aware how crappy he looked. His shirt was wrinkled, with the first few buttons opened, tie undone around his neck, hair in a mess he hadn't bother to try to tame, which by everybody else standards that meant he looked like a crazy person, he stank of alcohol and cigarettes, his faithful aviator glasses were on and he was dragging his blazer around.

In his other hand he was clutching a thermo full of Sirius hangover cure. It tasted awful, it always did, but it stopped the tap dancing elephants on his head.

"Well, look who finally decided to appear" said Ron when Harry dropped on the chair next to his and let his head fall against the desk.

"Fuck you" Harry growled.

Ron leaned closer and whispered. "Seriously Harry, we are worried about you. You are acting like you did when Ginny and you broke up. I heard you left with a blond chick after the tournament, please tell me you didn't sleep with..."

"The blond chick was an old friend you dumbass" Harry spat. "She hasn't been competing since she graduated. She was at the tournament; she and Bill were making eyes at each other, so I took them both to lunch and ditched them. Bill gave me a very grateful phone call after."

Ron mouth opened in surprise "Oh..."

"I broke up with Kurt for real as soon as I got back" muttered Harry. "If I start sleeping around that's my business, but I do have the common decency to have a clean slate first."

"Alright... come on, ditch with me, we need to talk."

"Not today" said Harry with a shake of his head. "I am tired of talking and thinking. I am going to sit here, pretend to pay attention, ignore my fucked up life and be normal for a few hours."

Ron sighed, but didn't argue further.

Harry, truthful to his word, didn't look at Kurt during the two classes they had together and ignored Blaine if they happened to cross him in the hallways. He stuck to Ron and his teammates. Tom had surprisingly rallied the fencing team into running interference between Harry and the two Warblers. It didn't take long for the football team to pick up what was going on and do the same. Harry kind of loved them all for that show of support.

He caught up with his homework, happy that he didn't have time for anything else. Fencing was thankfully 'on vacation' for another month, while Oliver maintained a relative normal dose of enthusiasm. The Warblers had taken the habit of staring after him, as did most of the student body.

It wasn't a surprise since he had regressed into old habits. He had yet to spend a night at Dalton since he arrived and he kept wearing the same clothes as the night before during the morning, he only changed at lunch time, which had permanently become nap time. Upon request, Ron had retrieved Layla and his guitars, plus a few other essential things from his old room. He was planning on dropping by to collect the rest at some point, when he knew they wouldn't be around.

On Thursday Tyler approached him with a glint on his eyes.

"If we move practice so it doesn't clashes with anything, would you join the band? Just for this weekend, more if you like it"

"Why?" asked Harry, wincing at the loud noises. He hadn't had the time to make Sirius hangover cure and he was paying the price for the extra hour of sleep.

"We are playing in Columbus this weekend. We need a guitarist, ours is the law abiding type so we are screwed on that front; we leave tomorrow and come back on Sunday. Think you can make it?"

Harry shrugged, he had didn't had any commitments. "Count me in."

"Meet you at 5 for practice. Bring Layla!"

"Sometimes I think you only want me for my guitar!" said Harry with a roll of his eyes, smiling for the first time in ages when Tyler winked suggestively at him.

"And you magic fingers" he said making Harry laugh.

IIIII

He walked out of Dalton after changing clothes, Layla proudly hanging from one shoulder, and an overnight bag in the other. Hermione had been less than pleased when he told her about his plans, but had relented when Ron had taken his side, saying this was the healthiest thing he had done in a while.

He didn't rush, but walked leisurely instead, enjoying the sunshine combined with the cold weather. The moment he crossed the gates, his hand moved to his pocket and with a flourish he got a single cigarette out of the box, placing it on his mouth immediately afterwards. He used his left hand to cover the flame as he lighted it with his right. He took a long drag and let it out upwards.

"I never thought I see the day" said Tyler mockingly, appearing next to him. "Drinking, sleeping around, disregard of authority, occasional pranks and vandalism sure! But smoking? I almost don't recognize you. What happen to cancer and lungs and all that?"

Harry shrugged and offered one. Tyler took it pleased. "Life's a bitch and then you die, I'm trying to beat the surprise factor."

"Write a song" said Tyler patting him on the back. "You'll make a fortune out of your misery."

"That's the tragedy" responded Harry with a mocking smile. "I already have a fortune, so I have no motivation to share my misery."

Tyler hummed in agreement. "Drop dead then, it'll give others inspiration for tragic songs."

"Hence the cigarettes" said Harry with a smirk, making Tyler laugh. The van was already loaded and Seth waved to them, a pretty girl in tight clothes stood next to him.

"Pretend to be happy man!" called Seth with a grin. "With this dark, broody and mysterious vibe, we are going to have to beat the girls away from you with a stick!"

"Not to mention my accent" said Harry while putting the last part of the cigarette out with his foot.

"We are fucked dude" said Seth with a comically crest fallen expression. "Please tell me you don't say philosophical stuff or poems or crap like that."

The girl snorted next to him. "Please, I doubt anybody here knows what poetry is!"

"Your words wound me soul deep my darling" said Harry with a charming smile. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"If questioning would make us wise / no eyes would ever gaze in eyes; / If all our tale were told in speech / No mouths would wander each to each."

Harry placed a kiss on her hand, staring into her eyes.

"Were spirits free from mortal mesh / And love not bound in hearts of flesh / No aching breasts would yearn to meet / And find their ecstasy complete."

She took her hand back and crossed her arms, but smiled urging him on.

"For who is there that lives and knows / The secret powers by which he grows? / Were knowledge all, what were our need / To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?"

Harry put one hand over his heart.

"Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why" / I love you now until I die. / For I must love because I live / And life in me is what you give."

"Christopher Brennan" she said applauding. "I am suitably impressed."

Harry didn't bother to hide his smugness. "I am impressed back at you for knowing him."

"I plan to study English Literature" she responded while he opened the door for her. She offered her hand again. "Sophie, recent lesbian, but I might throw you a bone if you play your cards right."

"Harry, always bisexual, I might take you up on that challenge" they entered the van, starting a discussion about poetry of all things.

"Dude, I honestly hope he either finds somebody straight away or sticks to Sophie, because that move made me want to let him inside _my_ pants" said Seth with a serious voice.

"TMI Seth, TMI" said Tyler with a long suffering sigh.

IIIII

He and Sophie were clearly not going to hook up decided Harry from the start. The idea let a bittersweet taste on his mouth. They bonded at the back of the band and even roomed together on the motel they rented. She was smart, funny and had a sarcastic vein that Harry adored from the start.

They waited for the band to do a sound check, while they drank a few beers at the bar.

"So, lesbian you say?"

She smiled proudly. "Officially out for a month. Bisexual, how does that work?"

"You never get out; you just opened the door and make people aware you'll be moving in and out… so, dating life?"

"It sucks; Ohio is not exactly the best place to find a girlfriend. I'm sure you are aware."

Harry stared at his beer, peeling the label off. "Actually, until very recently I had a boyfriend."

"What happened?"

He shrugged and told her. He had to move on and maybe telling it like it hadn't hurt or didn't matter would help.

It didn't.

Their gig was a success in more ways than one. He had charmed the audience with some witty comments and blatant use of his accent, which also got him a few numbers and more importantly a blowjob in the bathroom from a pretty girl with issues bigger than his. That turned into him ditching the band after they were done for the day and following her to a friend of a friend party.

At some point he lost her and hooked up with a random guy that was clearly still in the closet instead, judging by the way he kept looking over his shoulder when they sneaked into a bedroom or how he was asked to leave straight away. The encounter suited Harry just fine. He had needed the release and by the way the guy had practically passed out afterwards, he still had it.

He was officially back in the game. There was a sickening feeling at the bottom of his stomach that he was certain hadn't been there before.

The next day, Saturday, they opened for a semi-famous local band, which meant the club had been even busier than the night before. It also meant that Harry was able to once again find a random girl that found his accent sexy. They did it in the parking lot, inside her car and laughing slightly when one of them bumped into something in the small space. It had been a while since he had been in a position where he could notice how attractive girls could be. He had a great time with the nameless girl, who gave him her number, making him promise to call if he ever came back to the city.

Tyler had been over the moon about the whole weekend. Seth had simply been relieved that the manager hadn't found out they were still minors. They both had begged Harry to join permanently and to accept part of the pay. He refused both offers. He had gotten what he wanted from this weekend, a new start.

"Tuesday, what are you doing?" asked Harry to Sophie while grabbing Layla, his bag and getting out of the ban.

"No plans so far" she replied with a raised eyebrow from the drivers sit. "Why?"

His eyes shined. "Are you up for a date?"

"I'm a lesbian" she said with bored tone. Harry smirked.

IIIII

Monday was fairly normal. He continued to ignore the Warblers, nursed a hangover, went to class aimlessly and ignored his friends' concerned looks. For the first time he spent the night at the dorm, deciding he didn't have the energy to go out get drunk and find a random person for the night.

On Tuesday, some people gave him surprised looks for watching him come out with a clean look and a fresh uniform. He was feeling positively normal today. He was looking forwards to leaving everything behind and starting over. He picked up Sophie in the evening and they made small talk, humming along to the radio. They arrived to the mall earlier than expected and sat down in one of the benches. Harry munching happily on a pretzel, laughing as Sophie told him a story about one of her roommates.

"…and then she picks up her pencil and I remember thinking. 'That is the most uncomfortable thong I've ever seen. I wonder if that counts as some form of rape.' Then of course I went ahead and bought one in…"

"Harry" he turned and his face blanked. Kurt was standing there, looking furious. Blaine was shifting awkwardly in the background. "I see you are on a date."

"Hummel" he greeted coldly in return. "It's none of your business, as yours is none of mine" he went back to Sophie, who was staring at them appreciatively.

"Are they… well you know" asked Sophie awkwardly.

"The backstabbing ungrateful friend and the cheating slut ex-boyfriend?" asked a dreamy voice from behind them.

"Luna, please" said Harry exasperated, she hadn't taken well the news of what happened, probably because she had been the closest to Kurt. "I asked you to stop."

"So you did" she replied moving her hair in such a way that it hit Blaine on the face, she walked forwards, pushing Kurt slightly out of the way. "Then again, it doesn't make it any less true or makes the Nargles any less vicious."

"Luna" said Harry in a resigned tone of voice, but was ignored as the girls stared at each other. He rolled his eyes. "Luna, Sophie. Sophie, Luna."

Sophie blushed and stood up. "Hi" she said with a smile.

Luna eyes were alert, taking a few seconds to appreciate her. "Hello…"

There was a short moment were all that happened was that the two girls stared at each other, making everybody else feel slightly out of place. Luna grabbed a strand of hair out of Sophie's perfect pony tail and let it fall naturally.

"There, perfect…"

Sophie blushed and Luna smiled pleased with herself. Harry rolled his eyes, picking up his jacket.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave" he said Harry. "You two kids have fun, and Luna be nice, she's squeaky new."

"Hey!" said Sophie blushing and hitting him on the chest. "Thanks for picking me up, despite the fact that you're an ass."

"You'll drop her?" asked Harry to Luna who smirked.

"I think I might keep her instead."

"I don't wanna know" he said and gave them both a salute walking away. He threw the rest of his pretzel on the trash and heard hurried steps after him.

"Harry I…"

"Had no right to come over" he replied acidly, glaring at Kurt and making him step back in surprise. "If I had been in a date with Sophie, it would have had nothing to do with either of you."

Kurt seemed to remember his anger and crossed his arms. "You cut us off completely! You act as if we have the plague! We've been trying to talk to you all week and…"

"I have nothing to say to you and I heard everything you had to say" replied Harry. "You might not have the plague Kurt, but just looking at either of you hurts, and I learnt a long time ago to stay away from people that have no regards towards my feelings."

"That's the thing Harry, I know we did something wrong, but you don't let us make it up for it!"

"Maybe you can't" spat Harry. "I need space Kurt, if you can't give me even that…"

"Space!? For what? So you can fuck with every druken girl in your…"

"Don't you dare Anderson!" growled Harry. "You two have no right to come and accuse me of anything. I will sleep with whomever I want and it is none of your bloody business." He was about to walk away, but stopped and glared at them. "And just so you know, yes I have slept with some people since we broke up, and for some moronic reason, I feel guilty" he snorted. "Not that either of you know what that feels like… I am sure it would pass soon enough."

"Can you please stop being angry?" begged Kurt in a small voice.

"I am not angry!" half screamed Harry in frustration, he massaged his temples. He looked at them with sad eyes and as if he had just realized it, he said in a defeated voice. "I'm heartbroken…"

This time they couldn't stop him from walking away. They didn't have a response to that.

Harry started the car and wondered what to do. The pleasant feeling of the morning was gone and he was back to where he started…

IIIII

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

Harry breath came in pants as he pushed himself to his limits. His muscles ached in a pleasant way, his legs carrying him faster and faster. He let himself get lost in the feeling of the world rushing past him. The music blared trough his earphones, giving him a beat to synch to.

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

At this time of the day everything was a mixture of grays. It was chilly enough for it to be comforting against his damped clothes. He reached his self-assigned point of return, touched the tree and turned around.

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

It had started to drizzle and he cursed mentally. It didn't take long before the drizzle became rain. He considered stopping somewhere for shelter, but decided against it. He hurried up instead.

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

Dalton was finally in view. Some of the students with extracurricular activities in the morning were already starting to arrive. He slowed down, letting his body cool down for the last part. He was covered in mud, sweat and soaked to the bone. He went straight to the locker rooms, taking his shoes off before entering.

Harry rested his head against the tiles of the shower and wondered what he was running away from. He sighed, Hermione had something planned for them today and he just knew it spelled trouble.

He was still breathing heavily. He frowned. His time had been awful and he was more tired than usual. It was probably time to stop smoking.

Somehow it still wasn't enough motivation to kick the habit.

IIIII

"What the hell happen to you three?" asked George suddenly.

Slowly, with complete synchrony, Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their heads from where they had been resting against the table. Fred opened his mouth to make a comment, but flinched. George paled at the glares of pure hatred they received. They let their heads bang against the table again and stayed there.

Harry was clutching a towel against a bleeding elbow, Hermione had a bag of ice over her head and Ron was putting ice over his broken lip. They were all full of dirt, leaves and scratches, their clothes torn and in a complete mess.

"We are never talking about this" said Hermione. Ron and Harry grunted in agreement. She raised her head and glared at Ron. "But for the record, this is your entire fault, I told you: Don't let go!"

Ron head snapped up. "MY fault!? If anything it's Harry's fault!"

"Whoa!" said Harry offended. "This wasn't even my idea! I am the victim here! You two only got a little scratched I…"

"A LITTLE SCRATCHED!?" screamed Hermione standing up, catching the attention of everybody in the cafeteria. "You… you… I can't believe… I… what… and then… I never…"

"I think you broke her" muttered Ron, making Hermione glare at him.

"And you" she hissed viciously. "I told you not to let go!"

"You didn't!" said Ron standing up too. "I asked! Do I let go? And you say LET GO!"

"I did not! I said DON'T LET GO!"

"Let it go" said Harry with a roll of his eyes.

Their heads turned to him. "You couldn't stay upright could you?" asked Ron. Harry glared.

"It was a stupid idea in the first place!" yelled Harry standing up, at the same time Ron did.

"It was not!" said Hermione. For one second they all stayed in silence, breathing heavily, before exploiting into a three way argument. George and Fred, accustomed to this phenomenon, simply sat down and enjoyed the show, occasionally adding more heat by throwing in a comment or two.

The few Dalton boys in the cafeteria stared at them in bewilderment. Uncaring of who was looking, the trio continue to argue at the top of their lungs. Hermione gestured widely, Ron kept making exasperated noises and Harry cursed in a mixture of another language and English, the last consisting of a blend of British and American expressions.

Finally they all fell silent, once again breathing heavily and glaring at each other. Hermione view was obscured by a strand of hair she angrily put behind her ear. Ron mouth twitched, Harry bit his lips and she huffed at them.

It was like if somebody had pinched a balloon all the anger disappeared and they were suddenly laughing; deep, hysterical laughter. Hermione growled and started to hit Ron chest, finally sagging against him and starting to tremble.

All the boys in the room, except Harry and Ron, who were still laughing, suddenly threw panicked looks at the entrance. Crying girls was not something any boy wanted to deal with. Hermione separated, trying to get enough air to breathe. She was laughing too, in the same uncontrollable fashion.

"I… can't… breath…" said Ron in between laugh attacks, attempting to sit on the chair only to fall over to the side.

Harry laughed even harder, following to the floor, unable to stand. Hermione used the table to support herself. The twins rolled their eyes and marched towards the exit of the cafeteria. They knew better than to try to get something out of those three.

Kurt saw the twins approaching, for one second he thought they might great him, but their eyes never wandered towards him. He listened to their conversation.

"…hate when they do that"

"I know, makes you feel like an outsider"

"Wonder what set them off this time"

"Who cares? Harry was laughing"

"At least there's that…"

He entered the cafeteria and went to their usual table, ignoring the pain in his chest. His head turned around without him realizing why, until he saw him. Harry was laughing freely, his eyes bright and alive, relaxed and… happy. He drank the sight, how long had it been since he had seen the real him? Longer than three weeks he thought absently. He and Blaine had kissed close to a month ago.

He averted his eyes and took a sit next to Blaine, who was giving his back to them, staring at the table hollowly. It hurt. He felt like his insides were being twisted. He _threw_ that away. He pushed Harry away. They did that. They hurt Harry and now that he was healing, Kurt felt worse, because he was afraid healing would lead to moving on. Moving on without them…

The laugher stopped and Kurt turned unable to stop himself. They were talking in hushed whispers, close together and with an air of secrecy. Hermione said something and Harry rolled his eyes with a smile, letting her grab his arm and twist it.

There was a red line on his arm, a second later, when it became ticker, he realized it was blood. Kurt almost stood up and demanded to know what happen. Harry covered it again and with a nod they move towards the exit. A relaxed air around themselves despite the state they were in. For one precious second Harry's eyes connected with his. He wanted to call him, say something, anything…

Instead Harry's expression hardened and he quickened his pace. Kurt fought not to cry, in New Directions nobody broke up like this. They still interacted with each other, they still pinned after one another. They didn't simply shut the other person out of their lives completely. Then again… in ND they were forced to interact with each other, Harry and Kurt didn't have anything together except for two classes. He sighed and joined Blaine in staring at the table. Wes and David exchanged a worried look over their hunched figures.

IIIII

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Ron suddenly pointing at something behind Harry. "Luna is making out with another chick! Luna is making out with a chick!"

Everybody turned around and gaped, even Hermione, while Harry simply cast a quick look over his shoulder, fishing his wallet and paying for his order. "Yeah, that's Sophie, I set them up. They've been dating for close to a week now. No sugar please…"

The attention moved back to Harry and they now gaped at him. "You… but… but she… you knew she was a lesbian? But I… it's…" stammered Angelina.

"What?" asked Harry frowning at them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were gay?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"I had to?" asked Luna sitting at the table after her girlfriend left and twirling a strand of hair. People looked both hurt and offended. "Why come out? Why don't straight people come in instead? Is it because you are afraid of theWrackspurts inside? Are you all straight?"

She received a chorus of affirmative answers.

Luna blinked in surprise and Harry gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart in surprise. "And you never told us?" they said in unison.

"Ghastly behavior!" said Harry with a thick accent.

"I thought you were my friends!" added Luna her lower lip trembling and her eyes shining with tears.

"Appealing the lot of you!" he made a sound of disapproval.

"Ok, ok, we get it, no need for melodramatics" said Ron with a sigh.

And that was all that was say on the subject of Luna's sexuality, because really, what could they say? Harry didn't bother to explain to them how futile putting labels on Luna was, it would be easier for them if they found out slowly on their own. More entertaining too.

IIIII

Harry's grin was hidden by his helmet. His baby purred as they drove down the highway and he felt completely an utterly at peace. He wondered if there really was any point in going back when the highway opened up so beautifully ahead. What did he have to return to anyways? A stuck up school that drove him crazy, heartache that has now clouded all his memories of Dalton, the constant worry that Remus might get worse, teachers he didn't really respect…

It's not like he needed to graduate and go to college and shit. He had more than enough money already to survive the rest of his life comfortably. He could travel, never stop in the same place twice, just go and never come back.

He sighed, as tempting as that sounded, he did have something to come back to. He had his friends and dammit, those idiots would never let him get away. He also had pride… he didn't want to run away again. He didn't want that to be the way he fixed things. It just wasn't him.

With one long lingering look, he turned around and drove to Dalton.

Maybe it was time to find a way to make things fun and interesting again.

IIIII

Hermione entered the cafeteria and walked swiftly towards Ron. Ignoring the boys questioning looks, who should be used to seeing her around by now, but boys would be boys she guessed.

"Did you see it?" she asked crossing her arms.

"See what... no... Common, he can't be serious about it!" replied Ron. "I am telling you, this gotta be one of his worst ideas..."

Hermione shrugged. "Top 30 at the most, I'll check later."

Ron grimaced. "Is it sad that I miss the time when the twins were my major preoccupation?"

"Understandable. Either way, come with me" she said steering him to the window and pointing to the outside.

"Bloody hell, he was serious about the boat" said Ron in awe.

"He was serious about the boat" repeated Hermione with a sigh. "Let's go, we might as well see what crazy task we have to full fill this week."

Ron head dropped in defeat. "Fine, but I am NOT driving to another state to pick up anything..."

"And I am not going faint as a distraction" declared Hermione strongly.

"That boat is going to be a freaking pain, I can feel it" muttered Ron while they excited the cafeteria.

"We need to come up with a plan to distract Harry" said Hermione with a frown. "If he keeps coming with ways to entertain himself he is going to end up driving us crazy."

Ron smiled. "Oh, I know exactly what we need to do..."

The boys closer to the window heard part of the exchange and curiously approached to see what the big deal was. Their jaws dropped, when a big, sort of pirate looking boat was making its way out of the parking lot, directed by the twins.

"You bought a boat!" yelled Hermione to Harry as soon as he came into sight, popping his head out of the trailer pulling the boat.

"Relax will you?" he said. "I rented it for to celebrate Luna's birthday"

"Oh..." said Hermione taken aback.

"She said she wanted to celebrate her birthday on a boat, so we'll put this one on the lake that is between her property and the Weasley and have the party there" explained Harry grinning.

Hermione massaged her temples. "Why is the boat here then?"

"Sophie is taking Luna out of her house. I'm waiting for the all clear. Now here" said Harry passing her a clipboard. "That's your list of things for tonight, Ron's is the next page, he only needs to pick up the cake and not eat it. Me and the twins will decorate this thing and put it in place, I need you to buy the food and make sure the girls are there on time… and that none of them wear blue."

"You know, when you said reserve the date, I thought we'd go for dinner at Vienna's or something simple!" yelled Hermione when Harry started to close the window. "Why must you do things over the top every time!?"

"Does that mean you don't want me to plan your party?" asked Harry popping his head out with a raised eyebrow. Hermione glared but turned and grabbed Ron, marching towards her car, while the twins hopped into the boat.

IIIII

"I think we outdid ourselves with this one" said Fred nodding in approval at the boat. Every inch had been carefully decorated with battery-powered fairy lights.

"I can't believe you actually got Luna a boat to celebrate her party" said George shaking his head.

"Too much?" asked Harry turning to them.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

Needless to say Luna's brilliant and happy expression was more than enough to make Harry pleased for renting the boat. She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the evening, neither could the rest of his friends. It was fairly hilarious, the boat being almost too big for the lake. Harry found himself smiling too, feeling good and content. Things were finally looking up.

IIIII

Fred, George and Ron barged into the study room, dripping wet and barricaded the door with a sofa. The boys in the study room stared at them in bewilderment. Harry sighed and turned the page over, while the three brothers rushed to him.

"The girls... / Balloons! / You have to help us! / War / They are mad Harry, mad!" they spoke over each other and made wild gesture with their hands in desperation. Somebody's book dropped to their floor and they dived behind a table.

"Seriously?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. "I'm busy, I don't have time to deal with whatever this" he said while gesturing to them in a vague motion "...is, so put the sofa back into place, go change before you catch a cold and stop distracting everybody." Harry's phone started up. "What?" he answered with little patience. He stood up. "What do you mean to look out of the window?"

"NO!" screamed the Weasley but it was too late. Harry was already at the window and in quick succession three water balloons exploded on his face and chest.

He calmly grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and dried his face. He closed the window just in time for two more water balloons to smash against it. He returned to the table, got everything on his bag and turned to the expecting trio. "Gentlemen, we are at war."

"Yes!" said the twin's high fiving each other.

IIIII

"Ok, your smile is creepy, what did you do?" asked Ron.

"You'll see soon" said Harry while eating a spoonful of pudding. "I recommend you eat fast, 'cause I'm not the only one getting blamed for this."

"Blame for what?" asked Fred suddenly worried, George stopping his own spoon midway.

"You son of a bitch" whispered a voice filled with pure rage. It still managed to go across the loud cafeteria. Everybody fell silent, staring with their mouths hanging open. Harry finished his pudding and swallowed, turning around as Hermione and the girls made their way to him. He laughed.

"Oh, wow, wow..." He laughed again, standing up and starting to move away.

"I am going to _kill_ you" said Hermione glaring at him. Harry bit his lips, while the twins and Ron moved behind him snickering as quietly as they could.

"Oh, we haven't forgotten about you three" hissed Katie crossing her arms. Angelina imitated her, while Luna simply glared.

In what was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done, but Harry pulled out his phone. After all, he had put a lot of effort into turning the girl's uniforms, hair and skin blue. They looked like Avatar rejects or Smurfs, it was hilarious, but their murderous expressions kept everybody from laughing.

"Could you open your mouths to show that your tongues are the same colour?" The girls gaped at him and the flash went off. "That is definitely my new screen saver... RUN!"

In between laugher the guys dispersed. Ron took a dive under a table, while Harry used an empty chair to fly over it, carefully pulling his legs up as to not hit the people sitting there. He landed on a roll and was back on his feet; grabbing the hand Ron had trust forwards and hoisting him up in a smooth, perfectly synchronized, movement. The twins were already a step ahead of them.

With calculating eyes, Harry kicked a chair, making it spin and stop exactly in front Katie, who had been the first to reach, making her stop and jump backwards startled. They slipped away. Harry unable to help himself got his head back inside and with an apologetic smile said.

"FYI, not 100% sure that the dye will wash away, so you might be stuck like that for a while. Good seeing you!" he was quick to exit and catch up with the guys.

What followed that incident was one of the most ruthless prank wars anybody in Dalton had ever seen. Pretty soon people learned to stay away from the four of them out of self-preservation.

One day all of the boys stuff had mysteriously appeared in the parking lot. The same day, Angelina's shoes were shipped to New Zeeland, or at least that's what they made her think. They weren't _that_ stupid. Things continued on that pattern for a week, each group growing increasingly bolder.

On the eight day Ron was the first to bail out when he found his bed covered with spiders. Katie followed soon after she found a family of racoons living on her car and had to explain to animal rescue that she wasn't trying to start an illegal breeding business to sell them as pets. Angelina finally tired of not having any shoes to wear broke down, blackmailed Fred and George to go with her, threatening to convince Molly to come visit them at school every day.

"Where are they?" asked Hermione glaring at Harry, who smiled innocently at her from behind his book.

"Who Hermione?"

"My books" she hissed. "And my notebooks, and my laptop, and my journals, everything Harry, where is it?"

Harry shrugged and went back to his book. "If you want them back, you know what you would have to do..."

Everybody in the room remained tense, watching as Hermione left eye developed a tick. She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to resist.

"Fine!" she said exasperated. "You win, I forfeit. It's up to you and Luna now..."

Without looking up, Harry grabbed a card from his pocket and offered it to her. "If I were you I'd hurry, I donated all the stuff to this charity shop..."

Hermione didn't even bother to yell at him.

"For real?" asked Ron slightly afraid.

"Of course not, everything is on the back of her car..." said Harry dismissively. "She'll call full of anger when she finds out she did a two hour trip for nothing, but she'll also be relieved to get everything back. Besides, it would be too late for her to come to kill me today. We know how she is with curfew."

"Today being the keyword" mumbled Ron. "How about Luna?"

Harry smirked and went back to his book.

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS BLACK YOU ASSHOLE WHERE ARE YOU?" _

Ron looked up in surprise, having never heard Luna screaming before, Harry chuckled and stood up.

"Taken care of" he said while putting his book down and moving towards the window. He opened it and swung one leg out, making the few people in the common room stare at him nervously. In a quick manoeuvre he grabbed the pipe next to it and slid down, at the same time the door swung open.

"_Where is he?_" hissed Luna hair flying in disarray and a wild dangerous look in her eyes. "I am going to do unspeakable things to him."

Ron pointed to the window with a shocked face.

Harry whistled happily. He was sure that Luna's father would eventually understand that Luna didn't really want to have a sex change and would stop showering her with pamphlets, guides and appointments with psychologists. Also, her clothes would be returned to her as soon as she admitted he had won. He was sure she would forgive him for only putting Jersey Shore inspired clothes in her wardrobe as replacement.

IIIII

Hermione, Ginny and Luna walked with purpose, boys moving out of their way and staring after them. Hermione made a sharp turn and opened the doors. Ignoring all the stares and whispers, the three girls approached their target. The prank war was fresh in everybody's mind and nobody was sure what to expect from them anymore.

"Aren't you going to give us your sits?" asked Hermione to the twins and Ron, who scrambled to do so, pulling their trades of food with them. Hermione took a sit in front of Harry, Luna and Ginny at her sides.

"Ladies" said Harry with an amused tone and a raised eyebrow.

"We need your help" said Hermione in a serious voice.

"And I need a nap, but I am bound for disappointment too" said Harry, thinking back to last night and how little sleep he had.

"We found out with whom we will be competition in Regionals, one of the groups comes from a school for the deaf, however the other one is... Vocal Adrenaline" she stared at him pointedly.

"Oh my God! Not Vocal Adrenaline!" said Harry with a fake gasp. Fred pretended to faint, and George caught him.

"You have no idea who they are" stated Hermione with a sigh.

"Not a freaking clue" replied Harry massaging his temples.

"They have won nationals four years in a row, they are amazing, they play dirty and have a ridiculous budget, if we want to make it, we are going to need to empty our bag of trick and I'm sorry to say, that's you." Hermione stared at him without blinking. "Please, as your friend, I am asking, please help us."

"No" said Harry immediately. "You have already overused the..."

"I have" conceded Hermione, cutting him and smirked, signalling to the two girls next to her.

"I haven't" said Luna with a malicious smirk. Harry frowned displeased; Ginny remained quiet in the background, nervously fiddling with her phone.

"Look Harry, we really need your help, and honestly? You no longer have the excuse of 'conflict of interest' to get out of helping us with the competition. Plus, you painted us blue and convinced Luna's father she wanted to have a sex change" said Hermione slightly bitter. Ginny bit his lips not to laugh, having been the only one spared, since she technically hadn't been part of the war.

Harry glared slightly and crossed his arms. "Fine, but I have a couple of conditions. One, you will do what I say and don't complain. Two, this will be the last time you get me involved with your glee club and three" he stared at Hermione and leaned forwards. "You will stop nagging me about my life"

Hermione and Harry stared at each other, neither blinking nor relenting. She had been far from pleased with how he had been acting and had taken every second she could to let him know. She kept tried to control what she had dubbed as a 'self-destructive phase' and Harry was slowly losing his patience.

"Fine" snapped Hermione extending her hand, she knew she couldn't keep doing what she was doing without pushing Harry further away, so she needed a new plan anyways.

"You will also not nag others to nag me" added Harry, she huffed but agreed. "Pleasure doing business with you, now scram, I'll meet you all tomorrow after class."

Harry decided not to go out that night. He had a feeling he would need all the energy he could get to deal with the Robins. Ron volunteered to go with him, probably as an excuse to be able to see Hermione dancing.

"_I am in misery..."_

Harry carry on, moving against the students' rushing to catch a glance of the Warbler's performance.

"They sure found a way to make misery cheerful" commented Ron next to him.

"Shouldn't we all?" Harry smiled unable to help himself.

"Question, are they planning to put tables on stage?"

Harry shrugged. "Let's go, we have a shit load of work to do if we want the girls to win..."

IIIII

"Ok" said Harry as soon as he entered the Robin's choir room, only Hermione and Luna were there. "We have two weeks before the competition and we need to start working now if you want to be ready. So, what you got so far?"

"We have around 10 minutes to perform" said Hermione passing him a list with all the regulation for the competition. "And the closing song has to be an anthem."

"Do you have your songs selected?"

"We have a list" said Hermione also passing it to him.

"Boring, boring, boring" said Harry as he read the names. "Predictable, too simple, too blah, boring, will be hard to make a transition for this, not enough vocals... ok none of the above. What else you got?"

Hermione gripped her pen tighter and remained herself that she asked for his help and that Harry was the biggest musical snob she knew. If he selected their set list, they would be bound to be amazing.

Harry didn't go easy on the girls, not one bit, especially after seeing videos Vocal Adrenaline previous competitions. He made them all take swimming lessons with Ron to improve their lung capacity. He made the twins 'security consultants' to ensure Vocal Adrenaline wouldn't find out about rehearsals. He made it clear to Luna that the outfits needed to be comfortable and practical while being aesthetically pleasant and eye catching.

As much as he thought Ginny was amazing at creating choreographies, they needed something more to beat the sheer complexity of the 'Bohemian Rhapsody' number their competition did last year. Ginny had been more than happy not to have the responsibility on her shoulders this time around. With a little digging he found that VA's choreographer was some guy name Dakota Stanley, who apparently was a pain and had made many enemies with his terrible attitude.

One of them happened to be Allison Brook, a teacher at Ginny's dancing academy.

"So Weasley's glee club is going to face the glee club that Dakota choreographs?" asked Allison after Harry explained the gist of everything.

"Yes" said Harry mentally crossing his fingers.

"That backstabbing, presumptuous midget?" she hissed. Harry nodded.

"Count me in" she said sharply.

He smirked, sometimes people just dug their own grave and it was a matter of finding the people that wanted nothing more than to give them a helpful push.

IIIII

"Dammit Jeff!" snapped Kurt when he saw Harry exit, his path blocked by the blond Warbler.

"I'm sorry, was I in your way?" asked Jeff raising an eyebrow. He moved to the side, extending an arm gallantly for Kurt to pass by. Kurt made a frustrated noise and glared at him. Jeff straightened and looked at him in the eyes. "It's very hard to find a balance between being Harry's friends and yours, but I am trying Kurt. I haven't said anything, I haven't stop talking to you or said what I think, but don't expect me to let you undue the little progress I've seen Harry do."

"How am I supposed to fix this if everybody keeps pulling stunts like this one?" asked Kurt annoyed.

It had been subtle at first, somebody making conversation with the two of them just as Harry passed them by, a clumsy person dropping their books, a group of friends walking in a tight bunch blocking their path and then it stopped being subtle when Tom purposely walked backwards so they would have to stop on their tracks or risk bumping into him.

Kurt knew that there were a lot of rumours about what happened, some more accurate than others, but Harry and his group had been tight lipped about it, Wes and David too. Kurt didn't want to imagine what it would be like if people knew the truth.

"That's the think Kurt, it's not up to you or Blaine anymore" said Jeff with a shrug. "We can all see that he wants space, why can't you?"

"What if the space becomes permanent?" he asked in a whisper and Jeff looked at him sympathetically.

"That's not up to you to decide…" said Jeff. Kurt wished it was that simple for him and Blaine, but it was hard. It was unbearable to only catch glimpses of Harry from afar, especially when those glimpses were far from comforting.

**- End Chapter 23 -**

**Hope this chapter is a good balance for the angst fest last chapter was. It was heavy on Harry, as most of the break up will be.**

**I know a lot of you won't be happy with me for how Harry is dealing, but he's a teenager. Remember how you all complained he was too perfect at the beginning? Well, he isn't and now you're going to be hit in the face with how screw up he really is.**

**See you in a week!**

**SweetCaroline91**

**(I miss the deal already ;_;)**


	24. Last Gig, Loyalty and The Game

**So sorry for the long, long delay. This chapter had been extremely hard to write for some reason.**

**Hopefully it's worth the wait.**

**IIIII**

**Chapter 24**

_Last Gig, Loyalty Percentage and The Game_

"This is a bad idea" whispered Blaine but followed after his friend anyways. Kurt's eyes were sharp; he had a determined face on and he had never seen him this… on the crazy side of things to put it politely. He wondered if this was how New Directions worked; the gossip he had exchanged with Kurt suddenly seemed a lot more real and less farfetched.

"We are just following him" said Kurt peeking around the corner.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" asked Blaine with a worried look. "Besides, if you remember correctly you are the worst spy in…" Kurt swirled around leveling him with a glare, his mouth promptly snapped shut. Scary.

"We haven't been able to talk to him and I'm done playing nice" Kurt said, his eyes sparkling in anger. Blaine discretely took a cautious step back.

Kurt moved back to his position, seeing Harry calmly exit in his car despite the fact that curfew was already in place.

"Do you think he bribes them?" Blaine asked quietly. He wasn't very comfortable with this idea, but there was no way he would let Kurt go on without him, he owed him that much.

"No, security cameras over there and there" he pointed out. "Even if he bribed them, I doubt they would mess with the system on his behalf."

"…why does this whole thing suddenly seem so seedy?" asked Blaine but was promptly ignored.

"We are going to have to use the entrance on…" as Kurt proceeded to explain a plan that Blaine would have never imagine putting together, mostly because of the illegal aspects of it, a dreadful feeling settled in his stomach.

"How are we even going to follow Harry when we need to do all of that first?" he asked as Kurt used a pin and worked on the lock. Kurt suddenly became uncomfortable and Blaine's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" he asked urgently.

"I might have paid a taxi driver to follow him and let me know where he ends up… look, the important thing is to focus on the goal of this plan" said Kurt with a small triumphant noise when there was a click on the door.

"Don't you think we are going a bit too far on this?" asked Blaine resigned to go regardless.

Kurt snorted. "Please, if Harry was in our position he would already know where we were heading before we even made plans to go there… or be tracking our phones, or the GPS in our cars, or who knows what. If he finds out, he'll be amused. After all, if you could find my spying attempts endearing, he would definitely find my criminal ways adorable."

"How about the stalking tendencies?"

"Blaine! Focus please."

"Are all those things you tried but couldn't manage to do?" asked Blaine once they were in Kurt's car, which was conveniently parked outside, waiting for the call. He didn't bother to mention to Kurt that Harry would have found it adorable when they were dating, but right now he would probably not appreciate it as much.

"It wasn't only my ideas…" mumbled Kurt.

"Oh my God, please tell me we are not following Rachel's advice" Blaine begged.

"Mercedes was there too" justified Kurt. "Santana and Brittany too…"

"Didn't Rachel send somebody to a crack house? And Mercedes filled a teacher's vintage car with tots? And Santana the…"

"Shut up" mumbled Kurt with a light blush. "It made a lot of sense when we were planning it."

IIIII

Harry carefully measured the distance before taking the shot, the white ball missing by a large marge and Jules laughed.

"You suck at this game Potter" he said sipping his beer and laughing again at Harry's frustrated face.

"Smart ass, just tell me what I did wrong" he said using the cue to lightly smack his back.

"Well, for starters… everything" said Jules and grabbed his cue. "Your posture is all wrong man, and I am not going to grab your hips, so just look at me."

Harry leered crudely with a wolfish grin.

"Not at my ass you jerk!" Jules snapped kicking towards his direction, Harry laughed jumping away.

"Hey, I know for a fact Lisa would be all up for…"

"Do _not_ go there Potter" said Jules pointing his finger at him.

"Your face" Harry said with a breathless laugh. "Oh, that was priceless."

"Me and my girlfriend are not going to let you into our bed" he said with a pointed look.

"Aw, but you two are so cute!" he said smirking.

"Ok Harry, stop making him uncomfortable. If you carry on, I am bringing up the reason you're being flirty and go second year Psychology student on your ass" said a female voice joining them.

"Please, we all know why, it's called healing process" said Harry with a shrug. "And you need a special kind of requirements you do not meet to get near my ass."

"It's called being a slut" she reprimanded. "Also, I have no interest in your ass and don't think we are ok with being your backup friends."

"You are not my backup friends" said Harry with an easy going smile. "I promise you're the cool ones, I bought my back up friends so they agree with everything I say."

"You only come out with us when you are single" said Jules.

"It's because of how open minded and easy going you are" said Harry with a wink. "And the beer…"

"Which you are paying for!" said Jules raising his drink.

"Naturally" said Harry taking position.

"Damn, you do have a nice ass" said Lisa. Harry looked over his shoulder and winked as he made the shot.

Jules looked at him unimpressed. "You are supposed to use the white ball to hit the others, not the others to hit the white ball."

"Whatever dude, I'm just learning to look aloof and mysterious from afar… and pretty, I'm always looking for ways to increase my attractiveness" said Harry shrugging and making Lisa almost choke on her beer. Jules leaned towards his girlfriend, giving a long suffering sigh. She cooed at him, kissing him lightly.

Harry ignored them, turning to the pool table and making a proper shot that the couple missed entirely.

IIIII

"Well… it doesn't seem like he's with either of them" said Blaine finally, the knot in his stomach lessening somewhat. They had both watched anxiously as Harry laughed and flirted with the guy by the pool table, but it was now clear it had been a friendly kind of flirting… like he used to do with Blaine sometimes.

Kurt nodded, playing with his drink absently. Puck had procured them fake ID's with a mixture of a proud grin and worried eyes. He had anticipated Harry wasn't sneaking out to places where minors were allowed in. They had ordered to avoid being kicked out, but neither had touched their drinks.

"I think we should go" he finally said.

Blaine smiled sympathetically, a little on the sad side, but nodded. He knew Kurt missed Harry terribly, he did too, but his friend was having a harder time accepting things. For his part, it was a case that Harry had never been his to begin with. It still hurt, he lost a friend and the possibility of what could have been. However Kurt had lost a tangible thing, something real he had depended on and it ate him inside to see him hurting.

He had put on a mask and he carried it around the school, head high and unwilling to let others see how much he was hurting, but with every increasing attempt of talking to Harry that was blocked by people his mask cracked a little. Blaine couldn't help but bitterly see the irony. Kurt had always complained about him and the act he put in Dalton and now that the roles were reversed he could see how off putting it was.

He figured the hurt he was feeling was crushed by the guilt, because that's how he felt. Crushed under massive amounts of guilt; Kurt had been happy. He had been with somebody he loved and who made him feel secure in himself. He knew how difficult it had been for him to start over after transferring to Dalton…

He was so deep in thought that when he stood up he didn't realize he walked into somebody's path, making them spill the two drinks he was carrying over both of them.

"God dammit!" snapped the man.

Blaine froze for a second at the anger directed his way, but promptly snapped to action.

"I'm so sorry!" he said grabbing napkins and offering them to the man. "I'll pay you back for those, I..."

"Stupid kid" said the man angrily wiping beer from himself and muttering more insults under his breath. Blaine blushed mortified, withdrawing slightly.

"He said he was sorry and offered to pay for the beer" said Kurt in an annoyed tone. "There's no need to insult him."

The man took in Kurt for the first time and his sneer doubled. He opened his mouth to say something and they all jumped startled by a loud sound.

"Problem?" asked Harry standing tall, hand still on the pool cue he had loudly smacked against the counter.

"Not yours" the man said glaring at Kurt and Blaine. He made to step forwards towards them in an attempt to intimidate them, but the British boy grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back rudely.

"Here's 10 bucks, it more than covers the drink and the 5 dollar shirt" said Harry with a mocking grin slipping them in the man's jacket.

The man's nostrils flared. "Listen you little shit..."

"John!" said a new voice. "What the hell is going on?"

Harry took in the stranger, who measured him up in response.

"Friend of yours?" asked Harry. The man shrugged.

"Friends of yours?" he said in response with a tilt of his head in Kurt and Blaine's direction. Harry made a noise that could be interpreted either way. "Keep yours on a tighter leash."

"Same advice" said Harry unfazed.

John glared. "Fags" he said with disgust as he was dragged away by his friend.

"Hey John!" Harry called and when the man turned away he punched him. John staggered backwards and fell to the floor with a pained groan. Harry grinned cheerily at him. "Oh, do pardon me, but my knee jerk reaction when somebody is being a fucking twat is to punch them in the face."

"Fuck you" growled the man trying to stand up.

"I have standards" said Harry, he turned giving Kurt and Blaine a look and tilting his head towards a door. His blank face sparked with anger for a second and they complied, very aware most people were paying attention to them.

Knowing the bouncers were on their way, Harry smiled charmingly at the bartender. He started to walk towards where Kurt and Blaine had gone to, raising an arm over his head and making a circular motion with his finger he cockily ordered.

"Round of beers for everybody, on me" he said and the people in the bar cheered. "Don't worry, I tip well" he said with a wink towards the bartender who unable to kick him out now rolled her eyes with a huff.

He opened the door and exited, on the other side there were some tables with closed umbrellas, a part of the bar he knew was very popular during the summer but was empty save for a woman searching her pockets and of course, Kurt and Blaine.

"Got a light?" she demanded with a cigarette dangling from her fingers.

He nodded and pulled the cheap lighter from his pocket; with a fluid movement he held the flame steady for her. By the time he was reaching the two of them, his own cigarette was on his lips.

Kurt scrunched his nose in distaste. "You smoke now?"

"It matches my jacket" said Harry sarcastically. He easily lifted himself over the small brick wall surrounding them, sitting there comfortably despite the chilly air. He lit his cigarette and ignored the petty feeling of pleasure he got from Kurt and Blaine's reproving faces.

He pulled a handkerchief and threw it at Blaine.

"So…" he said with a long drag. "Want me to pretend you just happened to sneak out of Dalton and landed here?"

"It'd be rather pointless wouldn't it?" asked Kurt crossing his arms.

"The whole thing seems pointless to me" shrugged Harry. He studied them for a few seconds and sighed, smoke coming out of his mouth. "What do you want Kurt? We talked already."

"I want to fix things" said Kurt with a vulnerable look.

Harry's eyes softened slightly. "Do you even understand what that means? Just because we 'fix things' and I talk to you again doesn't mean we get back together, it doesn't change the status of our break up, it doesn't change anything… and right now, it'd be an empty gesture, at least from my side."

Kurt sighed. "I just… I…"

"Look, I get it, it's hard to let go, but you'll figure it out… but to do that, you need to stop being afraid of depending on yourself again" said Harry waving at one of his friends to let them know not to interrupt. "This is not you Kurt… you need to let go before this break up drags you down… before I drag you down."

Kurt's phone rang and he jumped startled, he pulled it out and made a face.

"Dad" he said with a tight voice. He wanted to finish talking with Harry but he had the feeling the conversation was done. "Yeah… about to go to bed…" he said moving away from the other two and awkwardly trying to end his daily phone call with his father.

"You're being… pretty civil" said Blaine vaguely gesturing at him.

"I did the emotional wounded boyfriend exit act already" shrugged Harry.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Blaine playing with the handkerchief that was now soaked in beer.

"Last gig as gay mentor" Harry said humorlessly.

"It's funny" said Blaine sadly. "You would have been the person I would have talked to about… all this… and I'm about to lose you too. I don't… I don't know how to deal with any of this and I need you to be the voice of reason but…"

"I hate being the voice of reason" said Harry throwing smoke upwards and watching it drift away. Blaine shifted awkwardly. "I don't know what to tell you Blaine" Harry said honestly. "My experience is limited to being cheated on, not helping to do the cheating... I'm an expert on this part by now."

Blaine winced. "I'm…"

"Sorry, yeah, yeah" shrugged Harry. "It's a broken record I've heard before… just…" he tried to regain the peacefulness he had been feeling so far, but the apology had sparked some visceral reaction in him. He passed a hand over his hair messing it up. Kurt was slipping his phone back into his jacket and he really needed to get out before they dragged him down again. Because they needed to let go of each other before one of them drowned.

"The thing about break ups, the only thing you really need to know, is that you should never let the break up break you" he smirked at them cockily and showed them the remaining of his cigarette. "Exhibit A" he said before taking the final drag and putting it out against the brick wall. He jumped and started to walk away.

"Harry" called Kurt with a wince.

"Oh don't worry" he said walking backwards. "I've been a mess for a long time, way before you came along. I just kind of forgot how much till we broke up" he stood there with his hands in his pocket and grinned in a self-deprecating manner. "I think I let our relationship take over my life too much. As far as my personal life goes, and not counting my friends, it was the only good thing I really had and I'm honestly not saying this to make you feel guilty… but because I get that you are desperately trying to understand what the hell is going on."

"This isn't you" said Kurt crossing his arms.

"How would you know?" asked Harry and shrugged. "You haven't known me that long. You're 16, I'm 17 and we haven't dated each other that long, we'll both move on and…"

"Don't you fucking dare!" snapped Kurt angrily. "You get to be angry and hurt and disappointed, I give you that. Hell, you deserve that, but you don't get to dismiss our relationship in my face because of what happened. You were still my first boyfriend, my first kiss and I love you and I cheated on you, but it doesn't negate our relationship, it just makes me a moron… it was… it…" Kurt seemed at loss of words and Harry took pity on him.

"I know you don't feel kissing Blaine was a mistake, you don't have to justify it to me. You don't have to tell me it meant nothing, because I know you would be lying and I would lose a lot of respect for you if that was the case" he said simply. Kurt's surprised look made him almost smile, instead he leveled them with a blank look. "You love Blaine, and regardless of all that's happening, I know you wouldn't regret kissing somebody you love. You regret the circumstances and timing, not the act."

Blaine's eyes were full of sadness and gratitude, but he lowered them, unable to meet Harry's. As always the British boy could read him inside out. He knew Blaine wouldn't be able to bear hearing his kiss with Kurt was a mistake or meant nothing. That would kill him inside. He fidgeted for a moment, trying to raise enough courage to ask the question on the tip of his tongue.

"No, I don't regret kissing you either Blaine" said Harry as softly as he could. "I do regret doing so at a very inappropriate time and that it gave you both the wrong impression."

"So what now?" asked Kurt. "Are we going to keep waiting until you even out the score or what?"

"I'm not asking you to wait for me to come to an epiphany, I'm not telling you to do anything. I was clear that what you do doesn't concern me anymore" said Harry and leaned forwards slightly, raising his voice to emphasis the point. "We broke up. There is no us, no me telling you anything. You do whatever you want Kurt, you owe me nothing and I hope you understand, really understand, that this applies both ways."

"That's it then" said Kurt desperately seeking some reassurance from Harry, something to hold on to.

"What do you want me to tell you Kurt?" asked Harry dispassionately. "Seriously? What do you want me to tell you? That I still love you? Because I do, that I have feelings for Blaine? Because I do. That seeing you is physically, soul-crushingly painful? Because it is" he stared at both of them tiredly. He was exhausted and was ready to leave. "That I don't have the answers? Because, brace yourselves it was hard for me to accept too, I don't. I don't have the solution to this problem."

Harry took a deep breath. "Can you see it from my point of view just for one second? I am in love with both of you, but I can't stand to think about you because I _hate_ you _so_ bloody much."

"Do you hate us more than you love us?" asked Blaine staring at him with a brokenly.

"You think I would still be here if I did?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. "I run. I've done it before and it's easy. I run and start from scratch and I'm good at it. I have enough money and grades to get into any preppy school in here or Europe _and_ I'm conniving enough to bring my friends with me, even trick them if I have to … it'd be easy for me to disappear. Easier than staying… but I'm here… and I don't want to hate you, but it hurts to love you… and I care enough about you not to try to be with you like this. It would be unfair to all of us."

"And you don't know if you'll ever stop" whispered Blaine.

"I guess I'm sticking around till one side wins" said Harry and turned, making his way to the exit, but not before calling over his shoulder. "Ron will open up the back door for you two so you don't have to lock pick it; remind him to put the alarm back on."

IIIII

Kurt and Blaine sat in the car in silence the whole way back; once the car was parked they stayed inside staring at Dalton awkwardly.

"Blaine" said Kurt softly. "Can you promise me something?" Blaine carefully turned to look at him. "Regardless of how things end with Harry, if the three of us get together or… or if we don't… can you promise me we'll still be friends? That things won't change between us? I don't know if we lost Harry… but I do know that I don't want to lose you. Not over this."

"You're my best friend Kurt" said Blaine resisting the urge to grab his hand. "You will always be my best friend and I… I can't lose you. You mean too much to me…"

Kurt nodded once, satisfied. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I hadn't met Harry?"

"I used to" admitted Blaine. "Now… now it's just strange to think like that."

"You… you understand why I can't be with you if I'm not with Harry don't you?" asked Kurt bringing a subject they both have shied away from.

"I do" said Blaine firmly. "Do you?"

"Unfortunately" said Kurt yanking his keys back and feeling guilty immediately afterwards. He promised himself to give his car a tune up as an apology.

Ron was there to open the door to them with a condescending expression. "He asked me to tell you he won't help you sneak out again" he punched a code and there was a small beeping noise. He snorted at their flabbergasted faces. "Did you really think it's that easy to sneak out of here? There's an alarm and security cameras literally everywhere they can legally justify."

Kurt shifted awkwardly. "I picked the lock."

"Yes, because a private boarding school that has sons from prominent figures all over the country residing here is easily overcome by a hairpin" he said drily.

"You are always sneaking around" pointed out Blaine.

"Yeah, because Harry's on our side and is 50% British, 50% undiluted evil" said Ron walking besides them. "It's a good balance, makes him too polite to take over the world" he added with a shrug. "Look guys, I hope whatever you managed to get out of him today was enough to wake you up. You need to give him space and I really mean it. We are trying our best to put him back together, but being around you won't help. So please, can you stop trying to force him to accept you back? It won't work and you will all get more hurt in the end."

Kurt half-heartedly glared at him. "I will ok? I don't want to but… I get it."

"Good" said Ron. "And by the way, seriously? You paid a cab driver to follow Harry? That's such a rookie move Hummel. Harry's weekly fund for bribes is bigger than your annual budget for clothes. Never send people after him unless they are 100% loyal to you."

"Are you giving us advice on how to stalk him better?" asked Blaine confused.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I agree with Harry 90% of the time."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"When he comes up with really stupid ideas, I'm behind him most of the time; he doesn't even need to ask. However 3% of the time, Hermione will talk sense into me or, around 2% of the time, I will realize on my own he is trying to do something I really don't want to get involved with… and then there's the 5% of the time I have to go against him for his own good."

Kurt and Blaine stared at him processing those words, and Ron shrugged.

"Then you got Hermione, who is 60% always with Harry, 20% against because he's being stupid and 20% against for his own good" carried on Ron. "The twins are 50% with Harry, 50% wild cards… Luna who is, and always will be 100% with Harry, and I do mean 100%. If I were you, I'd be scared, but anyways. Regardless of how often we agree with him, his plans and his decisions, we are all 100% irrevocably, unquestionably, loyal to him, and I realize now that you guys probably don't understand why we have practically shunned you out…"

"The thought has crossed my mind" said Kurt acidly. "But I understand you are his friends."

"No Kurt, we are his family" corrected Ron. "Hermione, Luna and I are the only people he honestly can say he trusts and that's because we have never turned our backs on him... and Fred and George… well, they have a lot to make up to him. You didn't meet him when he had just moved here. You don't understand what he's been through, but we do and we need to stick by him and do our best to stop him from self-destructing and closing completely to everybody, because he can and will do it if we let him… and right now, our main concern is keeping him here, because he's at flight risk."

Kurt sighed. "Now you're just exaggerating to…"

"No Kurt" said Ron with a serious face. "As long as he has something to fight for, he'll stick around no matter what, but when he's hurt and feels vulnerable, he leaves. It's his thing, it's why he came to Dalton, is why he accepted going to Hogwarts, is why he took so long to come back after what you did… and you have no freaking idea how hard it was for us to keep him here after the Ginny fiasco… I'm just asking, please, give him space because if he feels trapped he's going to hightail it out of here faster than you can understand."

They stared at him with blank expressions, trying to process everything.

"It's late, I need my sleep and I just reached my quota of deep moments this week" said Ron rubbing his eyes. "But for the record, I just want to make you perfectly aware how unprepared you are to play against Harry. You don't even understand the rules of the game…"

IIIII

"So… they were cute" said Lisa. Harry made a noise of agreement while watching Jules play. "Which one were you dating?"

"Does it matter?" asked Harry with a tired sigh.

"I guess not, one of them was looking at you like a kicked puppy and the other was mewing for attention like a starving kitten, so not much of a difference" she said peeling the label off her bottle.

"Cats are a lot more demanding" said Jules helpfully.

"I think you are both high" snapped Harry, his lips twitched into a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing" said Harry. "Is it wrong I find my ex and the guy he cheated with more attractive for their failed criminal ways?"

Lisa snorted. "You practically jumped like your ass was on fire to help them."

"Knight Complex" said Harry simply. "Suffered it for years, hard to live with it, but the real problem is lack of awareness."

His friends rolled their eyes in response.

IIIII

Blaine stared at the ceiling, trying and failing to fall asleep. He could hear Kurt moving in the lower bunk restlessly, but didn't say anything, knowing his friend wouldn't want him to. He turned on his side and cast a longing look to the bigger bed.

He lied to Kurt. Reviewing the words in his head, technically he hadn't. Kurt was his best friend, and he would always be if he had any say on the matter… and yes, he couldn't lose him because he meant the world to Blaine. But… would things change between them if Harry never forgave them? Yes. Definitely yes.

He wouldn't be able to look at Kurt without feeling responsible. It was part of the reason he couldn't say no. He owed Kurt too much now, but he was having a hard time already just spending time with him.

Thankfully he was good at putting on a show. Better than Kurt.

IIIII

Eyes turned as she passed them by, some even tripping over themselves. Her hips swayed from one side to the other temptingly, her dress moving with her in a surreal manner. Her eyes were hidden by her big shades and her hair was perfectly straightened. High heels only served to bring attention to her toned legs. She looked completely composed and everything about her screamed money and perfection. She might as well had been airbrushed and pulled out of a magazine.

"That has to be the hottest chick I have ever seen" whispered somebody, and everybody that heard him agreed to the statement. She had a mobile next to her ear and after a second, she turned sharply, her hair and dress willowing after her as she entered one of the study rooms. A vague melody could be heard from the inside.

"…_sudden chill. Cruella, Cruella De Vil… the curl of her lips, the ice in her stare, all innocent children had better…"_

"Potter" she said, her accent curling around her tongue and making more than one boy uncomfortable in the process. She snapped her phone shut and the ringtone stopped. "I zee you kept that silly music"

"If it isn't Cruella de Vil in person!" said Harry smirking; he slowly raised his eyes from his book and reassumed his lecture a second later. "Kidnapping Dalmatian's doesn't keep you busy enough?"

"_C__harmant_" she said coldly.

"I try" said Harry, still ignoring her.

"Offer your seat to the lady" she ordered.

"As soon as one comes along" said Harry unconcerned.

In the back of his mind, he realized everybody was listening in on their conversation and this was bound to become gossip in a matter of minutes. Fleur noticed the same thing and they exchanged a look, full of mischief and understanding. The banter they had going so far was typical of them, but now that they had the attention of everybody in the room, Harry knew that Fleur wouldn't be able to resist herself.

"So mean" she said grabbing onto the chair's arm rest so that her body leaned forwards, her face inches apart from Harry's. Her lips were now moving towards his ears, where she giggled coyly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Just because she wanted to grab people's attention, it didn't mean he had to go with it. He pressed two of his fingers against her forehead and pushed her back.

"This" he said motioning with his other hand to the space between them. "It's what I call personal space. We British are quite protective of that space… unless we are in the tube."

"You keep that space with all pretty girls?" she asked with a giggle.

"Only the soulless ones trying to suck the life out of me" Harry said returning to his book, much to her annoyance. "If that's the reason you came by the way, I have to say somebody called dibs on my soul already."

"Pity" she said and grabbed him by the tie. "Come with me to ze party…"

She gave him a strong yank and Harry's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Before Fleur could realize what was happening, he had grabbed the scissors from the table next to him and cut his tie. She stared at the pieces in her hand and then at Harry.

"Was that necessary?"

Harry stood up, taking the remaining of his ties away. "Fleur, this might come as a surprise to you, but I am not one of your lapdogs. I'll be the first to admit that you are hot, but you are also controlling, high maintenance, crazy and frankly, just not worth the hassle. So, thanks for the invite, and I am sure anybody else here would more than jump at the chance to accompany you, but I got better things to do."

He coolly marched away, leaving Fleur and a room full of astonished boys behind. Fleur's eyes narrowed and she went after him, trembling with fury.

"Potter!" she yelled towards his retreating back. He raised an arm and waved, but didn't turn back. "Do not walk away from moi!" she yelled and hurried after him. She followed him all the way to the gym, where he and Tom had decided to meet to spar against each other.

"I think you are being ridiculous" said Harry placing his bag in the bench.

"I did not ask opinions" she replied, now that they were alone, able to have a normal conversation.

"Bill is a good man" said Harry. "You like him, and I think you are great together. You are being a coward, and stupid too for that matter, in letting things end this way."

"He is not of old family" said Fleur staring at the wall.

"Bullshit" said Harry crossing his arms. "I thought you were better than that Fleur, who fucking cares if he comes from an old family or not?"

"Father does" she said quietly. "I do not wish to be disowned."

"Fine, be miserable for the rest of your life. Cuddle your bank statements, what do I care?" Harry said huffing irritated.

"I need your help" she pleaded. "Father knows I was seeing someone, and I told…"

"No" said Harry his eyes widening. "You told him it was _me_!"

She winced. "He does not speak English! You only need to nod and smile and I'll talk!"

Harry's eyes narrowed, before slowly a smirk appeared on his face.

IIIII

"So you are really going with her?" asked Ron surprised. Harry looked down at his formal clothes and then at his friend, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just really like to wear tuxedos in my spare time" he said sarcastically. "I told her I would go, only if she pretended to break up with me and never, ever involve me in one of her schemes" muttered Harry.

"_And_…" insisted Ron.

"_And_ she agreed to be part of three schemes of my choice" smirked Harry. "Hey, it's always useful to have a drop dead gorgeous girl at hand. Hermione had so much potential, but that pesky morality of hers keeps getting in the way."

"If it wasn't for her I'm pretty sure you would have lost any connection to your morals by now."

"It would have been beautiful" sighed Harry wistfully.

IIIII

"Luna?" asked Harry surprised to see her at the entrance of Dalton; she was flawlessly dressed as always in a strangely charming dress. It had been tastefully decorated on one side, with what he assumed were peacock feathers and her shoes had received a similar treatment.

"It is imperative I go to this dinner" she said simply, staring at him with a blank look.

Harry's lips twitched. "Ok then, far be it for me to get in your way. Shall we?" he asked extending his arm.

"We shall" she said looping hers around his.

"So, how's Sophie in bed?" asked Harry opening the door for her.

"Dexterous" she replied serenely. Harry hummed in vague acknowledgment. "How about you? Have any of the floozies you picked showed you a new trick?"

"Nothing I didn't know, but I got to try a position I always wanted to do" said Harry.

"Do tell" she said with an interested face.

"You do it against a wall, and her leg had to go…"

"Oh my God!" they turned to see George and Fred gaping at them.

"I'm outraged!" hissed one of them.

"How come you have excluded us…"

"Of these conversations for so long?"

"Luna is my wing-woman; I'm her wing-man. It's a special bond, and no offense to you both…" started to say Harry shrugging and the twins puffed in preparation to be offended.

"You're kind of prudes" said Luna when Harry hesitated. They gaped at her. "In a perverted scale, Hermione and Ron would be around here" said Luna putting her hand in the air, palm extended and around her neck. She glanced at Harry who nodded in confirmation. She moved her hand lower.

"Angelina and Katie would be below that definitely at roughly the same level" agreed Harry. Luna raised her hand, but didn't reach where Ron and Hermione had been classified. "That'd be Fred, and George slightly higher" carried on Harry. Luna then raised her hand around her eyes. "That'd be our lovely wayward angel here" said Harry kissing Luna's temple and she smiled at him, before raised herself in her tiptoes and extending her arm as far as it would go.

"And here is where our lord of depravity, decadency and deviancy watches over us and tries to further corrupt us with his evil ways" she said sending a flirty look at Harry who winked at her.

"What the fuck?" asked Fred mouth gaping. "George _and_ Ron are above me?"

"Ron and Hermione are above me?" said George dumbfounded.

"If you have to ask, clearly you don't know Hermione like we do" said Luna with an innocent look.

"But Ron?" pressed George further.

"Forget Ron, why am I lower than him!?" said Fred shoving his brother slightly away.

"He almost got a tattoo on his butt once... and he keeps trying every time he drinks Margaritas, I actually had to bribe every tattoo parlor in the state to forbid his entrance" said Harry dismissively. "Ok, we are out of time, but let me give this parting shot. Have any of you gotten to first base with a guy?" asked Harry. They frowned at him. "Because Ron dearest has..."

Harry and Luna turned around, mouthing a count down until they heard

"WHAT!?" yelled at the same time.

"You almost got a freaking tattoo!?"

"That's what you're focusing on!?"

Luna and Harry fist bumped as they walked to his car.

IIIII

"Oooh, I see" said Harry smirking as he watched Sophie walk by with a tray of food. "Coming to check your girlfriend in uniform, totally approve."

"She looks hot with a tie" said Luna dreamily.

"Permission to check out your girlfriend" Harry said politely not looking her way.

"I give you 5 seconds and I recommend her ass" said Luna after a second.

"I can hear you!" said Sophie walking towards them. "And please, my boobs are way better than my ass."

"Give me 3 more seconds and I'll be the tie breaker" said Harry to Luna.

"You got 2" she replied.

Harry quickly ranked his eyes up and down Sophie. "Definitely her ass…"

"What? You guys suck at this. Fuck, forget about that, Harry you're in deep shit" she mumbled while putting a fake smile and slowly directing them to their table. "They told me to sit you at the main table, with the fancy guests. One of them is a major asswipe, but worse than that, your… table is just this way" she said cheerily when they passed another waiter. She pointed with her eyes and Harry froze when he saw the seating arrangements.

"Fuck my life" he muttered. "Professor!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

"Harry" said the man smirking at him. "I was just chatting with the lovely Ms. Delacour about your relationship. How horrid of you to keep us in the dark…"

Fleur looked pained. Luna took a seat without prompting. The Dean of Dalton seemed confused, but smiled none the less. "Isn't it wonderful Mr. Potter? Professor Grindelwald decided to alter his plans to join us today after finding out you would be here."

"Oh, that fills me with such joy Professor" he said subtly glaring at the man who smirked over his wine glass. "_Especially_ when you were here not that long ago, one would think a man of your repute would have better and more important things to do than grace us with his presence."

"Oh, pish posh Harry! You know I am delighted to see a former Hogwarts student thriving in a different environment" he said and they smiled with fake politeness at each other.

"'Arry, dear" said Fleur daintily resting her hand over his arm and subtly digging her nails.

"Fleur" he smiled and took the hand, pressing a kiss to the back of her palm. "As always, you look radiant" he lowered his voice. "I hate you…"

Fleur faked a giggle and gave him a warning look, before turning to her father who had been watching them with cold eyes. Harry made use of his very poor French to introduce himself, but allowed Fleur to take over the 'translation'. He was sure she was embellishing everything he said.

He spared a second from his boyfriend act to glare at Luna. He knew, she knew, he knew, but it was ok. She was perfectly aware that despite his very real annoyance at her meddling, he could appreciate a plan well executed. After all, he had been the one to teach her all the tricks of the art. He would take his own revenge later on.

"So" said Luna turning to the person next to her. "How is the cheating life treating you both?" she whispered with a sweet smile. She grabbed her glass of water to hide the moment it turned into a vicious smirk. Sure, getting Sophie in that tight uniform of hers was pretty amazing, but having a front row seat for this once on a lifetime show? That was priceless.

Kurt and Blaine ignored her, more focused on the fact Harry was the supposed perfect 'boyfriend' the girl in front of them had been gushing about since they arrived.

IIIII

On the other end of the table, Gellert Grindelwald studied all the players at the table and calculated how to best use them for his goals. He vaguely recognized the two uniformed students. They were staring at Harry with something close to shock. He had two theories about it, either they knew the boy Harry's real relationship was with or… he would hold on to the second theory until he had some more solid evidence.

He dismissed the Dalton dean, his wife and the members of the board immediately; the man was a simpleton whose goal of the night was to get more funding for his school and relied far too much on his policies as a selling point. They were pawns at the best and were meant to be sacrificed at his convenience.

The blond girl, a friend of Harry's seemed entirely too amused by the whole situation and willing to just let it play out in front of her, he dismissed her too. She wouldn't be of any help to him. She belonged to the other player in the table and his only hope was to get her out of the game.

Monsieur Delacour and his daughter were an interesting factor he hadn't anticipated. There was something going on there he would figure out later. At the moment he knew he couldn't count on her, for she was clearly depending on Harry for something. However her father, if pushed in the right direction could help.

He almost smiled with fondness and allowed himself a second to reminisce.

"_Alright Harry, this is your first formal dinner. Repeat the rules to me" he ordered while his pupil carefully did his tie._

"_First step is to do strategic planning…"_

"_How do you do that?" he asked._

"_Calculate the value of people and be ready to discard them should they be of no use to me" he started with a confident air. "Be aware of the paths the useful players can open and close for me. Carefully select the topics, do not openly undermine anybody, because I don't have the reputation or necessary dirt on them to survive an attack. Take advantage of those who would underestimate me because of my age…"_

_He carried on until he had recited every instruction, rule and tactic perfectly._

"_And most importantly?" he asked one last time, keeping the gleaming pride of his eyes in check._

_Harry slowly and cheekily smirked at him. "Never show my full hand."_

"_Good, very good… in theory. Let's see you in practice" he said and hummed. "I think your goal for tonight is to get an invitation to the Greengrass ball next week. I suspect it shall be an almost impossible, but we shall see…"_

He could see Harry's calculating eyes roaming around the table, preparing himself and trying to spot any weaknesses before they appeared. They were evenly matched at the moment. Harry had a better position for once, because while he couldn't know where his mentor was trying to direct them to, he had a better insight on all the players.

He and Harry exchanged looks, both mentally prepared for the game ahead. He felt a small thrill of anticipation. Harry had been a formidable opponent in the past, his inexperience causing him to make mistakes, but his ruthlessness more than covered for them. He reminded himself of his goal and nodded to the teenager, a nod he discretely returned.

The game had officially started.

He grinned, his wild card was here.

"Ah, the last of our guests has finally arrived, sit next to Harry my boy" he said borrowing a page from Dumbledore's book and smiling at him with grandfatherly affection. "Harry, I do believe you already are familiar with Mr. Riddle here" he turned to the rest of the table. "Tom is going to be attending Hogwarts next year; he shall be taking some of my classes as a matter of fact!"

"Indeed I will. I can't wait for graduation" said Tom charmingly. He and Harry looked at each other and the tension in the room spiked.

"You will love it there Tom, I have very _fond_ memories of Hogwarts and the professors there" intervened Harry and while Tom introduced himself to the board, he gave Luna a look.

She nodded slowly. Clearly staying back and enjoying the show was no longer an option. She almost clapped her hands in excitement, but refrained herself. Her first real life chess game was about to begin. The rook in front of her evaluated everybody in the table, and turned to her, acknowledging his fellow player and she smiled in return, accepting the challenge.

"_In real life chess, like in the normal game each player has a value" said Harry to a perfectly still Luna. "Pawns 1, knights 3, bishops also 3, rooks 5, the queen 9 and of course the King, which in this case is the player controlling the game… I'll tell you more about general strategy in a second, but I'll explain mine" she leaned forwards completely absorbed. Harry grinned with a mischievous look. "Always hide a queen among the rooks..."_

They had no idea who they were playing against. Crushing them would be nothing but a delightful addition to her night. She didn't let her eyes stray to Sophie; it wouldn't do to make them realize the board extended beyond the table.

**IIIII**

**Things are going to get intense and interesting next chapter… I'll try to update asap!**

**My mom spent a month here visiting and I honestly had no time to do anything, because when I wasn't at uni she wanted to go do tourism crap and spend quality time together, and I love her, but I moved across the ocean for a reason. Either way, she left and I finally had the time to sit down and get this ready for you.**

**All the best and again, sorry!**

**I will update the Purple Book this weekend as an apology.**

**SweetCaroline91**

**PS: I will try to reply to some reviews, but if I don't I'm honestly sorry for that too.**


	25. Invisible Ally, Swan Code and Absolution

**Quick note, my beta did her magic, but I made some adjustments afterwards so any mistakes are probably from there.**

**IIIII**

**Chapter 25**

_Time and Kisses_

Harry's polite smile was charming, his voice even as he talked to Fleur's dad through her, his posture perfect, his manners impeccable and his eyes warm. He kept an eye on Luna, who performed marvelously. Her job at the moment was focused on keeping Tom too busy to direct Grindelwald to his weak points. He was confident Kurt and Blaine wouldn't form a scene in public, especially next to the principal of the school. He just needed to make sure they didn't catch him alone tonight.

"So Harry, I heard you had to make a last minute trip to London recently" said Grindelwald with a polite, but curious tone.

Harry didn't tense, but his eyes darkened. "Personal affairs, so I hope you forgive me if I am unwilling to share the details" he knew it had been a lazy attack, intended to put him on defense or anger him. He wasn't naïve enough to fall for that.

"Of course, forgive my intrusion" he said with an apologetic inclination of his head. "I do have to ask, where you able to catch up with the school work afterwards?"

"Certainty" said Harry taking a careful bite of his food and smiled to the rest of the table. "He is curious, because something like that would be impossible at Hogwarts. I will always be thankful for the foundation it gave me in regards to scholar pursuits. However, I am more comfortable at Dalton."

"Really Harry?" asked Grindelwald faking surprise. "I would have expected you to choose the most challenging institution."

Harry smiled. "Hogwarts is far from perfect Professor and while teachers like yourself, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and the rest of the house heads are fountains of knowledge and at the top of your field, you can't deny there have been a few decisively questionable choices."

"Oh" said Grindelwald intrigued and there was a lull signaling the not so discreet eavesdropping from the rest of the table. "Do tell Potter…"

"Lockhart for example" said Harry rising an eyebrow challenging and unwilling to back down. "That man was _useless_" the whole table stopped, some of the guests completely shocked by his audacity. "His teachings were outdated and invalid; he was a simpleton and a charlatan to put it lightly. The only possible uses I could find for his book were to fix my nightstand, be recycled and for the fireplace during winter. After his first class I was asked to leave and report to Professor McGonagall for insubordination… it's hardly my fault he was unable to receive constructive criticism."

Nobody dared to move except Harry and Luna, who carried on eating like nothing had been said. Grindelwald finally cracked a smile.

"Oh, I am sure Minerva was delighted to hear that come from a 12 year old" he said with a deep laugh.

"She did give me a biscuit and tea during my detention while she gratuitously pretended I had any hope of arguing with her about the Shakespeare debacle" said Harry with a playful smirk. "I think the conversation was painfully dull and redundant for her, but she pointed me in the right direction."

"I'm confident she was entertained by your attempts" said Grindelwald. "Minerva can be quite a force to reckon with, she argued vehemently about her displeasure when Lockhart was added to the staff."

Harry smirked playfully. "Looking back on it, I'm pretty sure she was either blatantly encouraging my rebellious ways or grooming me to be her right hand when she decided to take over Hogwarts."

"You would have gone against Albus?" asked Grindelwald with both amusement and surprise in his tone.

"For McGonagall? In a heartbeat; but only because Professor Dumbledore wouldn't really have minded as long as I did it in the name of a life-time supply of biscuits."

The table laughed at his playful tone, Grindelwald shook his head, knowing it wasn't really a joke. "How about you Mr. Riddle? Any interesting teachers?"

Damn him.

"Some more than others, but I am afraid I don't have Potter's knack for… unruliness" he said with a slight accusing look his way.

"It flatters me you have noticed" he said with fake coyness. Riddle scowled at him.

"Undermine their pompous authority, reject their moral standards, make anarchy and disorder your trademarks. Cause as much chaos and disruption as possible, but don't let them take you alive" recited Luna with a spark in her eyes.

Harry's smile turned into something different, warm and welcoming, but full of mischief. "Sid Vicious" he said with ease.

"I don't believe I am familiar with his work" said Grindelwald with a frown.

"He's a musician" explained Harry with a teasing grin. "Bassist for the Sex Pistols…"

Riddle made a face. "Of course he is."

"Harry here has an interesting theory about musicians" said Grindelwald. "Maybe you can convince him to share it; I'm always entertained by it."

"We are intrigued" said Fleur smoothly and giving him a charming smile. Harry almost laughed at her desperate attempt to insert herself in the conversation.

"He believes, and correct me if I am wrong, that musicians are the philosophers of our times" said Grindelwald lazily swirling his drink.

"And it's true" said Harry with a simple shrug. "Not every musician and band, but you can't deny the influence of some. Take the Sex Pistols for example. They had a very short career, only produced 4 singles and one album; still they practically started a movement and are considered one of the most influential acts in the history of music."

Grindelwald sighed with a fond exasperation. "I've had this discussion with you so many times, that I can't possibly find it in me to subject myself to the same torture again."

"Very well" said Harry with a smirk and turned to Fleur and her father.

God, he needed this to be over immediately because he could tell something was going to go awfully wrong. He turned when he felt Luna's change of mood. She had stopped talking to Tom in favor of tensely looking at the man to her left; next to her Kurt seemed to have been affected by whatever he was saying.

"What do you think sweetheart?" asked the man patronizingly.

Luna smiled chillingly. "Of course I would love to be a stay home mom, but I think I would have to wait before getting married."

"See? There's a girl with a good head on her shoulders" said the man satisfied. "I'm guessing you will wait until you finish college?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't mind getting married younger, but I think I'll want it to be legal in all states first" said Luna calmly. "I don't really need a piece of paper to tell me my relationship with my partner is solid, but it would make the adoption process so much easier you know?" her voice dropped a little, to a more childish tone. "For my wedding, I want to be free of any gender-stereotyping. I want to get married in Scotland and have all the men wearing quilts and the girl's black suits, except me and my girlfriend, we'll be wearing white."

"If you do get married in Scotland, maybe you should consider Hogwarts as a location" said Harry. "They rent the Great Hall for events during certain dates and the outside is gorgeous."

"It might be too soon to be thinking location" giggled Luna bashfully. "But I'll keep it in mind."

The man's face was priceless. Grindelwald didn't bother to point out you could only rent the place as an ex-alumni or a faculty member, which was enough for Harry to feel fondness for his mentor. Their eyes met and while his remained challenging, instead of the spark of excitement that he usually got, Harry found himself bored.

He glanced at Kurt and Blaine, both clearly uncomfortable, but having their own conversation with subtle looks and half smiles.

And there went whatever he could have managed to salvage of the evening. He didn't like feeling like an outsider, the evening was tedious and stifling. Fleur's hand resting possessively over his arm was the only thing keeping him in place. With practiced ease he shrugged off or redirected Grindelwald's digs. Even if the game was in place, nobody could force him to throw the dice.

He not so subtly shrugged Fleur's hand off. He didn't like the way she was attempting to stake a claim on him. He needed to get out, he was restless and irritated. It was only a matter of time before he did something stupid. Luna was giving him pointed looks, trying to figure out what the game plan was.

He needed an out, any excuse at this point would do.

"…and don't even let me get started with the spectacle of repealing _Don't Ask, Don't Tell _is turning our forces into" said the same annoying man from before.

"_Then_ _don't_" Harry said glaring at him. The man gaped at being rudely interrupted. Painfully aware he couldn't out himself while Fleur was depending on him, he stood up. "I think, it's time for us to take our leave" said Harry coldly, giving the Dean a false look. "In the future Sir, I would recommend you think more carefully of sitting arrangements. Do also refrain from inviting me to events where the Dalton policy will be mocked by the people who are meant to support it in the first place."

He turned to Fleur and kissed her cheek, whispering against her ear. "Your dad is a well-educated man, who dabbles in international politics. I find it hard to believe he doesn't speak English; might want to take that into consideration _dear_."

Without sparing a look at anybody, he walked away from the table. Luna's arm smoothly linked with his on the way.

IIIII

"It was a satisfactory fireworks display" said Luna once they had collected their coats.

"Even if yours didn't ignite?" asked Harry giving her a look.

"The fuse was longer than I expected" said Luna shrugging. "Or maybe they have just exploded one too many times in your presence."

"If you want, you can go say goodbye to Sophie" said Harry. Luna smiled and winked at him.

"I do have your best interest at heart Harry" said Grindelwald coming to stand next to him and wearing a sincere look. Since Harry had refused to play the game by the rules, honesty was the only thing he had left.

"I know" said Harry tiredly. "But the life you want for me is not the life I want."

"You can't blame me for trying" he said guiltlessly. "You have so much potential that it'd be a shame for me not to fight for it."

Harry snorted. "I'll die before I'm 25, and when I do I'll have lived the way I wanted to" he said. "Also Sid Vicious, he was 22 when he died, heroin."

"Shining example of morality" said Grindelwald disdainfully.

"He might not have been a shining example of morality, but he lived what he preached and I respect that" he replied. "And you know what? Between living a long life your way or a short one my way, I would always pick my way."

"Alright, alright, I don't promise to stop trying" Grindelwald replied. His car pulled in front of them and they embraced. "I feel you should know Harry, that even if coming back to Hogwarts is not what you want, that's not your only option. Consider it at least, you owe yourself that much" he handed him an envelope. He looked at him uncomfortably before he said. "I never wanted kids, I still hate them in fact… but you are the only tolerable substitute I have found."

Harry looked at him with genuine affection. "Love you too G-man."

"Bloody brat" said Grindelwald with a sneer, he slammed the car door closed and Harry laughed.

"So, are we going to go pick you up someone tonight or what?" asked Luna joining him once she saw that the coast clear. "I have a very revealing back up dress that would fit the occasion."

"Nah, not tonight" decided Harry, passing an arm around her shoulders. "You know, there should be more girls like you for guys like me…"

Luna laughed. "In another life we are passionate lovers and soul mates."

"Hopefully" said Harry. "On this life, I guess I'll have to be satisfied with keeping you as my commander in chief."

"Uh" she said excitedly clapping her hands. "Do I get to dress up my own army? Can the uniforms be an expression of our decadent nature? I should start designing, if we try to take over the world before we are fashionably well dressed I'm going rouge on you. If I am the commander in chief what are you?"

"A faceless being, hiding in the shadows… probably too busy having sex to even notice what you're doing" said Harry smirking. "I'll take over the world, but I'm dropping it on somebody's lap as soon as everybody bows to my superiority. You're my first option so far, unless I manage to get rid of Hermione's conscience. I still think we'll need her on board to take care of the paperwork."

"What an interesting turn of events" said Luna amused. "The wicked guarding a conscience."

"Go to your girlfriend" said Harry messing her hair and quickly stepping away. He laughed at her enraged yell and rushed to his car. He was exhausted and really wanted to disconnect himself from everything.

He pulled his phone out, ignored the texts from the twins, Ron and Hermione, he opened Riddle's. It only had one word.

_Even_

He couldn't help but tease. _You were a fabulous queen, we should play more often._

Unsurprisingly, he didn't get a reply.

IIIII

He parked and looked at the building in front of him. When was the last time he had been here? He couldn't remember and didn't try very hard either way. He fetched his keys from his pocked and took the elevator.

Once inside he gave a quick once over to the little studio.

It wasn't much and the rent was cheap. He could have gone for something a lot better with the kind of money he had, but it served its purpose. After all, the only reason he kept this place was to have somewhere to crash during breaks, holidays or break up funks.

He threw keys, wallet and everything in his pockets at the coffee table; he reached inside his suit and pulled the envelope, twirling it in his hands before breaking the seal. He sat at the sofa and started to read.

His phone woke him up the next morning and without answering he could tell it wouldn't be good.

IIIII

"Fleur, what the hell made you think it was a good idea to crash here?" asked Harry wide eyed. "And you three! Seriously? Couldn't figure out a better solution than sneaking her in?"

"Yes, yes" said Ron frantically. "This is all bad and you will kill us for not thinking ahead, but we need to get her out. If the teachers find her here we are dead."

"That bad?" asked Fleur looking at their grim faces.

"The people we went to dinner last night? Most of them are on the school board and well, you were there when I antagonized one of them. I'm already on rocky ground with him, the others might have been sympathetic, but if they see me blatantly breaking a rule about having girls in the dorms, when we are both wearing our clothes from last night… I can't say it'll be pretty" said Harry quickly typing in his phone.

"But they could…" started to say Fleur.

"Scholarship" replied the three redheads.

"We can't be caught breaking any rules…"

"Immediate grounds for expulsion…"

Harry gave the Weasleys a hard look. "If the teachers catch us, you hand me over."

"Harry!" protested the twins wide eyed.

"I'm serious" Harry said giving them a look. "You three stay here and if they catch us, you pretend you suspected something, that you were going to go to administration as soon as it opened or say whatever you want, but don't try to deny it ok? It'll get you expelled."

"We are not going to hand you over!" said Ron angrily.

"Yes you fucking will" snapped Harry as he typed on his phone. "Worst case scenario for you is getting spelled, losing your scholarship, getting a mark on your permanent record and being skinned alive by your mother. Me? Rich kid. One generous donation and I won't be expelled. I will politely be 'asked' to leave; they'll even give me a blinding recommendation letter for my troubles. Promise me you will or I will simply escort Fleur straight towards the board."

He didn't move until the three had nodded their consent, he threw each of them a tablet. "You know what to do. I already called a Swam Code, you'll do the monitoring from here, report to Luna, she'll direct me. She's already on line 2, Hermione is line 1" he grinned cockily. "If all goes well I'll see you at breakfast."

"And what if it goes wrong?" asked Ron resentfully, while the twins snapped into action.

"Then I'll be early for dinner" said Harry over his shoulder grabbing Fleur's hand. "We're going to be running, so you better know how to move on those things or get them off" he commented as he directed her down the portrait of the fat lady. Fleur looked at him challengingly, not moving to take her shoes off. Harry shrugged and focused on activating his ear piece.

"1, 2, 3, Leo here taking possession of line 3. Hare are you there?"

"Present and mad as ever" came the cheery reply. "The map is up and running, ready when you are oh fearless leader."

"I'm in your hands" said Harry ignoring Fleur poking him and demanding an explanation. He was mad at her already, first dragging him into her lie and then coming to crash at his dorm in Dalton. He reminded himself that being angry wouldn't solve anything and would make him sloppy. Taking deep calming breaths, he let himself focus on the situation, considering every angle. He smirked to himself unable to completely stop the giddiness and thrill from showing.

"It's been a while since we last danced" said Luna with a giggle. He wasn't the only one looking forwards to this then.

"Let's hope you haven't forgotten the steps"

"Hermes" acknowledged Harry.

"Take the west corridor and turn right at the end. We got eyes on the Red Road, negative on the Yellow. You'll have to go blind if you find invisibles on your way. We are aiming for an exit through the Chemistry department" came Hermione's sharp reply.

"Copied" said Harry and pulled Fleur. "Come on Odette, we're breaking you out."

"_Vous êtes tous fous_" muttered Fleur rushing after him.

IIIII

"Shit" hissed Jeff jumping to his feet and rushing out of the practice room, almost barreling Blaine and Kurt in his haste.

"What's up with him?" asked Blaine to Nick who shrugged.

Not raising his eyes from his phone, he added in a flat tone. "He's weird like that sometimes, I worry, I really do…"

IIIII

Harry entered the cafeteria as casually as he could. He ignored the way the other students were looking at him. He took his seat next to Ron and in front of the twins and sighed. They looked at him, he looked at them and Ron was the first to break eye contact. Grabbing a knife he started to lightly tap it against his glass, the twins quickly following his example.

It wasn't long before all those in the know joined in.

Harry tried to keep a straight face, but finally he sighed grabbed his glass and raised it in a mock toast, giving a nod to nobody in particular.

"So, does this one make it on the book?" asked Ron with a whisper.

"Definitely" said Harry giving him a tired smile.

"Hermione will be here to yell at us at some point today" said Ron, so used to his girlfriend's temper this didn't even make it into his radar.

"Well, if we are fighting against Hermes, then I say every man for himself" said Fred immediately.

"Eat fast and enough to last a few days if it comes to that" added George.

"I just want to go to bed…" moaned Harry in despair.

IIIII

"You are considering moving away!?" yelled Hermione staring at Harry incredulously and waving the open envelope in front of his face.

Harry groaned, covering his head with a pillow. "Ron sold me out didn't he?"

"He mentioned you crashed here last night" said Hermione. "Don't change the subject!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry instead, plotting ways to get back at his friend. No wonder he had looked so relaxed at breakfast.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to grab coffee or make plans for next week, then imagine my surprise when I found this!" she grabbed the pillow and yanked it away from him. "Are you going to be here next week? I mean, I'd like to know if one of my best friends is going to relocate to the other side of the world!"

"I'm not moving" said Harry frustrated. "It's just an abstract concept. It was tempting and I considered it for like a second, but I am not moving Hermione."

"So you keep a brochure of a foreign school and their letter of acceptance _because_…?" she asked stretching the last word.

"First of all, I only got that yesterday so it's not like I've been holding on to that for months. I'm just…it feels good to imagine myself away from all this. It helps knowing that if I wanted, I could leave" he explained while rolling out of bed and going to the kitchen, getting himself a drink. She frowned but didn't comment on that.

"I hate seeing you doing this again, it's barely lunch time" she said sadly. "You're far too young to become an alcoholic."

"It's butterbeer" he said with confusion. Her face remained blank. "Bloody American" he mumbled fondly and grabbed another bottle. "Here, try it…"

He dropped on his sofa carelessly, smirking at the pondering face Hermione had. "Alright, maybe just one" she said after tasting it.

IIIII

"Your so stupid" said Hermione giggling.

Harry chocked on his drink. "Your Hermione? Don't you mean you are?"

"I'm what?" asked Hermione trying to raise herself from her position on the floor.

He snorted again. "You are drunk. How many did you drink?"

"This many!" she said raising one hand with her palm extended, she stared at it and frowned. "But more…"

"Ok, I'm going to make you some coffee and put you to bed" said Harry carefully. He stood up and went inside the small kitchen.

Getting Hermione to sober up a little was challenging, but eventually she started to become more coherent. She hummed cradling her cup of coffee and looked at him. "It's your fault you know?"

"What's my fault?" asked Harry in the middle of texting Luna to insure Hermione had an alibi for tonight.

"They all cheated on you" she said resting her head against the wall. "But it's partly your fault, cause you started dating them…" Harry tensed, but remained quiet. "You make terrible choices, I mean, like, that guy from England. He was in denial about being in the closet and it was going to end badly, I knew it and I wasn't even aware you existed… then Ginny… you guys were terrible together…like really, really bad."

"Thank you Hermione" said Harry sarcastically.

"But like so bad" she carried on. "You are both like, what's that thing? The greenish rock-ish thing that hurts Superman?"

"Kryptonite?"

"Yes!" she yelled. "Your so smart" she declared and nodded. "That's what you guys were. Don't get me wrong, you had your moments, but it wasn't meant to last. You are both stubborn and hate being told what to do and love being in control… you weren't going to last and I knew, but I was afraid of losing you and Ron, you know? 'Cause if I said something you were going to take her side 'cause you liked her and Ron 'cause it was his sister and you're so stubborn Harry, so you weren't even going to listen so I just let things happen and I'm sorry 'cause it hurt you and I should have done something."

"It's ok Hermione" said Harry sitting on the floor next to her and bumping shoulders. "For the record, I would have listened, ignored you too probably, but I wouldn't turn my back on you, never. That's why I'm staying. For you, Ron and Luna."

"And the twins?" she mumbled.

"Nah" said Harry with a smirk. "They are good on their own. They don't really need me."

"I need you" she said quietly.

"I need you too" he said and she beamed at his words. "How about Kurt?" he asked after a long period of silence.

"His heart was already set on Blaine, and you knew Harry, you've known for a while but you figured if you loved him twice as much, it would be enough" she sighed. "You fall in love with the wrong people."

"No" said Harry softly. "There's no right or wrong when you fall in love 'Mione… with Cedric, it wasn't meant to be love. It was sex and attraction. Stupid, but exciting and it was what I wanted then. The thrill of sneaking around and everything was new and so good… like really good… and I was a lot more flexible back then…" he mused staring at the floor.

"Spare me the details" she said rolling her eyes. "And then?"

He smiled nostalgically. "Then it was more. Lines started to get blurred and I know he felt the same way about me, but he wasn't ready to be true to himself and I can't blame him for that. I do blame him for stringing Cho along. That wasn't right."

"But you're ok with him never committing to you?" she asked gently.

"It wasn't quite love, it could have been if we had been more honest with each other. But really, I wasn't exactly gushing over wedding magazines and dreamily imagining our lives together" he said amused. "I never got to process it anyways; I mean… Sirius died 'Mione. What the hell did I care about some high school break up? I didn't have the energy to feel hurt about him when my life was falling apart on a bigger level."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Then you moved."

"Then I moved" he repeated. "And you're wrong about Ginny too you know, we weren't terrible together… she was exactly what I needed to get out of my funk. She was so passionate Hermione. It's like she was made of fire and I loved so much about her" he smiled. "She, she just made me feel alive and God, it was so easy to forget about Sirius and Hogwarts and everything when we were screaming at each other because we couldn't decide what stupid movie to see."

"By the time you agreed on something, it was too late to see anything" she recalled, remembering how her arguments with Ron seemed so small compared to them.

"I don't know what went wrong with us" said Harry shrugging. "I never bother to hear why she cheated on me. It was hard to stay away, especially knowing she wanted me back and I almost gave in so many times."

"Why didn't you?"

"It wouldn't have been fair to her. She didn't love me as much as she thought she did… and I didn't love her as much as I thought I did. I loved the idea of her, I love how she made me feel, I loved her family… and I loved her, but not as much as I loved those other things" Harry reached out for the half empty bottle of Butterbeer Hermione had abandoned early and started to peel the label.

"You wanted Cedric and in some level you came to need Ginny" said Hermione with a sudden understanding. "How about…"

"I love Kurt" said Harry with a clear sure voice. "He is interesting. I'm stubborn so I went after him without thinking too much about it and I ended up liking him a lot. But I don't need him and sure, I want him, but not like I wanted Cedric. Then I fell in love with him, and because I love him I want and need him… and because I'm an idiot I fell for Blaine too. I'm in love with them, and they are with me… but I can't seem to be able to go for it or let go, because…"

"You're stuck" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Because I am stuck" agreed Harry finishing the beer. "Come on; time for bed you drunken ho."

"Your the only ho around" she said with a gentle push.

IIIII

With how hard it had been to give the first steps to moving on, Harry wondered why he was here rubbing salt on his wounds voluntarily. He had purposely arrived early, his seat carefully selected to be on the second floor and towards the back where nobody would be able to see him from the stage. Luna sat next to him, staring at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Why don't you forgive them? And don't feed me the 'they betrayed me, woe is me' crap, you have a severe case of Loser's Lurgy and we need to treat it immediately before it infects the Robins."

Harry stayed silent for a long time, staring at his shoes.

"Remus... might not make it this time Luna" he whispered, grateful that they were the only people to have arrived so far. "Besides the fact that I still have trouble looking at them without getting overwhelmed, I can't help but think... what if Remus dies? I would have to go back to England to be there for Tonks and Teddy. I would probably have to end whatever we had managed to save from this whole wreck, and what would be the point? It isn't worth it, not when I am still feeling so hurt and… it's _exhausting_ Luna, I am just too exhausted to put any effort into making things work."

She stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "You've never been a quitter... not when it counts."

Harry shrugged. "Teddy will always come first for me and the kind of relationship they want is not something that will work. It's naïve to think otherwise, especially with how things ended."

"Don't build things over collapsed foundations" she advised. "That's where Umgubular Slashkilter are born. You are hurting them and yourself" replied Luna grabbing her bag. "If you do forgive them, the Nargles keeping you up at night will turn into sparkling dust. We need more sparkling dust in the world Harry."

"I'll keep it in mind... don't tell Hermione I was here, or anybody for that matter, please?" he asked with a small smile her way. Luna was in many ways the friend he would always depend on when things became too much. She never judged and probably understood him the best and if she didn't, she tried.

"You are not really here anyways" said Luna while moving towards the stairs. She turned around and studied him. "You do look an awful lot like my friend Harry thought. He hasn't been around for a while, we do miss him. I believe he has a Gulping Plimpy in his mouth and hasn't quite figured how to swallow it yet."

"I'll keep it in mind" he repeated with a laugh.

"I reserve the right to have a _private_ talk with both of them on behalf of all of us if…" she started to say sweetly and with an innocent smile.

"I don't know if there's an if to be worried about" said Harry tiredly.

"Maybe you should, it's hard being happy when you're so settled in making yourself miserable" she gave him a pointed look and walked away.

He remained uninterested in the first group, the song selection _sucked_. He didn't have anything against the song in particular, but well... they sucked. Their dancing left them out of breath and the group could barely keep up the vocals to match their fast paced routine.

He hunched over in his seat slightly when the Warblers were announced. He saw Kurt and Blaine scanning the faces in the crowd hopefully, but they didn't think to look up. The song started and Harry's breath was taken away. He had spent so much time being angry and resentful that he hadn't really stopped to look at them in a while.

They sounded broken, their cover of 'Candles' striking everybody by the pain they were projecting to the audience. The two of them exchanged a few meaningful glances, but Harry could see they were trying not to break down in front of everybody. He was grateful their second number was cheerful or he might have done something stupid. When everybody stood up to clap, he walked outside.

Watching Kurt and Blaine sing a duet should had made him angrier; instead it shifted something inside of him. Harry's anger was suddenly too heavy and suffocating. He was tired of pushing them away. He was tired of playing the victim.

He needed to think.

He walked two blocks to get his bike. He drove deep in thought and was grateful that he had the room for himself. He had some serious reflecting to do.

He had a rehearsal on Monday with the girls and he wanted to be well rested.

IIII

"Great work girls!" Harry said happy with their progress. "Remember to arrive earlier tomorrow so that you can try on your costumes. Ginny! Can I speak with you?" They waited while the room emptied and turned awkwardly to each other for a second. "Your solo needs more work" said Harry finally.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny turning defensive.

"Look Ginny, you have a great voice and the dance is perfect, but you need to put a lot more emotion behind it to make it work" said Harry patiently. "Most of Vocal Adrenaline's performances don't have the kind of passion that I know you can put into it" Ginny looked away. "You open the show Ginny, you are going to set the mood and I know you can do it..."

"I know how to express myself dancing, singing is just... not me" mumbled Ginny.

Harry snorted. "Ginny, you can do it, just connect with the music. Figure a way to make it real to you."

Ginny stared at Harry and nodded, leaving the room in a hurry.

They practiced it again the next day and Harry could tell Ginny now found what she needed to make the song work for them as it was meant to. He and Allison, whose vendetta against Dakota Stanley had inspired her to create a truly terrifying dance routine, drilled the girls relentlessly for the rest of the week. They had their competition that weekend and they needed to be as prepared as possible.

IIIII

Vocal Adrenaline was good.

They had a great singer, amazing costumes and great song selection; however Harry felt it was lacking a certain spark. They had forgone their complex choreographies too, which was slightly disappointing. He wanted to win against them properly. Their performance had been nothing like the Bohemian Rhapsody number they did last year. He felt their main singer was not confident enough to carry the whole performance on her own. They had gotten confident and underestimated their competition.

Still, the public loved it and he assumed that the judges had a similar reaction. All in all, things could go either way. The school for the deaf did a cute version of Imagine, which touched the audience, but was unlikely to win.

He took his seat moments before the girls were meant to start. The Weasleys, Katie and Angelina sat with him in the same row.

"Good luck" whispered Ron to him. Harry rolled his eyes and suddenly the lights went off, except for a single spot light where Ginny stood, staring painfully at the audience.

She started moving softly.

"_I... I am a dancer. __That's who I am, what I do"_ she swayed as she carried on with the lyric, her face full of longing. _"__I...I am a dancer, give me the steps, I'll come through"_

She smiled and the music picked up, she started a series of complex steps while she carried on with the lyric perfectly, making the audience lean forwards and suddenly she stopped. Her eyes found Harry and locked there.

"_Let me dance for you"_ she sang fiercely, with a begging quality to it, she moved to the edge of the stage. _"Let me try. Let me dance for you!"_ her voice was full of passion and emotion, it almost broke towards the end, but it made the performance more believable. _"We made a lot of music dancing you and I..."_

Ginny had managed to add the necessary emotions to her voice to make the act captivating. Her dancing skills were as amazing as ever and Harry got goose bumps and suspected he was not the only one. Ginny started a seemingly never ending pirouette as the music changed drastically. The girls appeared from the sides, dancing perfectly in sync. The song mixed with The Killers 'Human' with Hermione and Laura sharing the lyrics.

"_We made a lot of music dancing you and I..."_ sang Ginny with bright eyes and still staring at Harry.

"_Are we human..."_ sang Laura with a sort of angry quality in her voice.

"_Or are we dancers..." _left Hermione open in a more wondering tone.

Harry smirked. They were good. They were really, really good and the best part was about to start.

Luna grabbed his hand and squeezed before standing up on her seat.

"_I'm leaving tonight. Going somewhere deep inside my mind"_ she sang with a lot of emotion. She related to the lyrics well. She was already moving to the stage, the girls harmonizing in the background in true acapella style, but without forgoing the instruments completely.

Luna seemed to pierce straight to Harry when she practically belted the chorus in anger, the girls backing her up.

"_What I'm gonna live for. What I'm gonna die for. Who you gonna fight for. I can't answer that..."_

IIIII

"Nice trophy" said Harry leaning against the doorway of the greenroom.

"Harry!" yelled a few of the girls at the same times. He laughed and entered, he got several hugs on the way and congratulations.

Hermione clapped her hands and the rest of the girls followed, making Harry duck his head in embarrassment and rub his neck awkwardly.

"I would like to have a thank you dinner for you tomorrow at Vienna" said Hermione softly, to make sure none of the other girls heard. "Just the gang"

"Sounds good" said Harry smiling, knowing Hermione needed to do something to show her appreciation or it would drive her crazy.

"I'll make the reservation" agreed Hermione smiling.

"You... you should invite Ginny" said Harry, making Hermione turn to him surprised.

"You two aren't..."

"No, of course not" denied Harry. "But she used to be part of the gang and we are both over what happened between us."

"That's very mature of you" said Hermione nodding. "Now go back to where you were sitting, we have to change and it'll be easier to find you all there."

"We could also…" started to say Harry but then he heard somebody zip down their dress and he left without further arguments.

IIIII

There was almost nobody left in the auditorium. Harry leaned against the chair, with his arms crossed and a resigned expression, while watching Fred and George recite poetry to each other; Ron rolled his eyes at them embarrassed.

The speakers came to live and he turned in surprise when the spotlight focused on him.

"_I'm nothing special; in fact I'm a bit of a bore. If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before. But I have a talent, a wonderful thing. 'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing, I'm so grateful and proud, all I want is to sing it out loud"_

Harry stared at Hermione confused for a second. She was on the stage singing directly to him and a slow feeling of dread filled him. They wouldn't? Would they…

"_So I say, thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me."_

The Robins' started to approach him from in between the empty seats, singing in perfect harmony. They were out of their uniforms and in normal clothes, looking relaxed and happy. It was hard to feel anything but overwhelmed when they all seemed honestly thankful.

"_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk. She says I began to sing long before I could talk, and I've often wondered, how did it all start? Who found out that nothing can capture a heart. Like a melody can? Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan."_

Sang Ginny from the public entrance; making Harry turn around to see her. They all smiled and sang sweetly together.

"_So I say, thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me."_

Luna sang the next part from the hallway, already close to him and he couldn't help but pass an arm around her shoulders when she was close enough.

"_I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair. I wanna sing it out to everybody. What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_"

He laughed, kissed Luna's temple affectionately. On the final chorus, all of them, including Ron, the twins, Angelina and Katie joined them at the top of their lungs.

"_So I say, thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me."_

The girls smiled brightly at him before with a mischievous spark started chorusing.

"We are not worthy! We are not worthy!" they say bowing to him with their hands extended several times.

"Ha, ha" said Harry rolling his eyes affectionately. "Very funny…"

IIIII

On the second floor, Rachel watched Kurt close his eyes pained. She didn't say anything when the grip he had on her hand turned painful.

IIIII

Finn cursed and pulled over to the side. His mom's car had started doing weird noises for a while. They had sent him to pick up Kurt, while his stepbrother's car was ironically being giving a check-up. It was 7 already and he knew someone was going to kill him, possibly Burt or Kurt or his mom. They should be back already.

It wasn't his fault that Quinn found out he had the car for the day and sent him to pick up her backup prom dress. Or that he got lost and now the car was dying on him. He pulled over as close as he could to a restaurant. Hopefully with so many people around nobody would try to rob him. He pulled his phone and called Burt resigned to get an earful.

"Finn? Finn where are you? Kurt called to say you haven't picked him up yet, did you forget?" the voice clearly said there would be consequences if he had.

"No! Mom's car started making noises and there's a lot of smoke, like when I put my homework in the oven to dry the ink faster. It's too dark to check out the engine, so I don't know what to do."

Burt sighed on the other side of the line. "Where are you?"

"I am not sure... I pulled over in front of a restaurant."

"Ok Finn, I'll go to the shop and get the truck to tow you over."

"Oh... why isn't it at home?" asked Finn curiously.

"Because I drove Kurt's car here" replied Burt with an exasperated sigh. "While I do that, go inside the restaurant and ask them for the address, and call your brother and see if his boyfriend can give him a lift to where you are or to Lima..."

"Who?" asked Finn confused; Kurt had to have told Burt about the break up... It had been almost two months after all or a month and a half like Kurt snapped each time somebody mentioned it. Except he never heard Burt or his mom saying anything about it so they probably didn't know.

"Harry" replied Burt with grunt. "Finn that memory of yours is really starting to get worrisome. Tell Kurt that if Harry drives him to Lima he can stay over, that should get them here without complains."

Burt hung up and Finn quickly called Kurt. "About time, are you outside?" answered Kurt in his bitchy tone.

"Uh, not really, mom's car died, Burt is on its way to get me and he told me to tell you to tell 'your boyfriend' to drive you to where I am or to Lima... I didn't say anything, but dude! What the hell? Burt doesn't know?"

Kurt was silent, as in dead silent. "How can I tell my dad that I cheated on my boyfriend?"

Finn felt a little guilty, if he hadn't seen Kurt arriving in tears, sobbing desperately, he would have probably been less willing to cover for Kurt. "I get it ok? But dude, heads up next time. I can't cover for you if I don't know what I am supposed to cover for!"

"Thanks Finn... Where are you? I'll ask somebody to drive me."

"In front of a restaurant, it says Vienna on the outside. Burt told me to go inside to ask for directions."

"Don't bother" muttered Kurt sadly. "I know where it is, I'll call dad and explain how to get there."

IIIII

Finn stayed inside the car waiting for Burt to pick him up. He was starting to get hungry and considered entering the restaurant, however it looked kind of expensive and he was saving all his money to rent a nice tux.

He watched as a group of pretty girls arrived and wait at the entrance of the restaurant. They were all dressed up and looked kind of familiar. It wasn't long before a group of guys arrived. The red heads made Finn realize why they looked familiar. They were all Harry's friends. He frantically tried to spot him unsuccessfully. They disappeared inside the restaurant, leaving Finn unsure what to do and with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

IIIII

"Hi Ginny" answered Harry, not sure what to expect from the call.

"Hey Harry" she said unsurely. "Uh... how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, good..." her voice sounded strained. "Look, I am not good for this small talk stuff. I want to talk to you, and I was wondering if you could pick me up after rehearsal and drive me to Vienna? I'll ask Hermione to drive me back."

Harry paused and considered the request. "Alright, what time do you finish?"

"Six" she said. "See you soon."

IIIII

"Hey" said Harry from inside his car.

"Hey" repeated Ginny. They stood there for a few seconds. "This is not awkward at all."

"I've experience worse" shrugged Harry with a smile. She smiled back and entered the car. "So, what did you wanted to talk about?"

Ginny tensed. "I wanted to thank you" she said. "I've been missing everybody... I feel like I haven't seen them in ages. I share some classes with Luna and sometimes I eat with Hermione, Angelina and Katie, and obviously I always see my brothers, but... I feel things are different and I miss it. I miss hanging out with everybody, especially you, because unlike with everybody else we never see each other."

"Ginny..."

"No let me finish" she said and took a big breath. "I've never got to apologize, not properly. I did it because it was the right thing to do and because I was trying to win you back, but I haven't honestly apologized to you, so I am sorry Harry. I am really sorry for hurting you, and I am especially sorry for not coming clean about it from the start and letting people believe our break up was your fault for a while. I know we are never going to get back together and I've come to accept that. I hope we can be friends again."

Harry stayed quiet for a while, mulling over what Ginny had said.

"Why did you do it?" he finally asked, it was a question that had driven him crazy for a while and that still bugged him occasionally.

"He treated me differently" said Ginny. "Dean didn't see me as Ron's sister. He just saw _me_. For all your good qualities Harry, it annoyed me how protective you were of me and I think deep down, I would always be your friend's sister... I did love you and the thing with Dean was a spur of the moment decision the first time. I was mad at you for something, hell I think we were always mad at each other for one reason or another. I don't even remember, but Dean was there this time and he took my side. Everybody always took your side and he was the first guy that talked to me without making me feel young. After that it became a copping mechanism and I was never able to let go. It's not a good excuse or an excuse at all..."

"But it's what happened" finished Harry for her. "Thanks for being honest."

"I'm sorry" said Ginny a final time. "I feel horrible because I never really loved Dean, not like I loved you, but things were easy with him."

"I forgive you ok? We both moved on from each other and that's ok" responded Harry, looking straight ahead. They rode silently for a while. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"This is going to sound really weird, but... I think I know somebody you would like."

"It is weird" admitted Ginny with a nervous laugh.

"You brothers would hate it if you date him" added Harry.

"Mmmm... that would be a nice change. You came with way too many stamps of approval for me to enjoy sneaking around with you. Tell me more."

The rest of the ride was a lot more pleasant, both trying to figure out what pieces remaining intact from their broken friendship. It felt good to talk to Ginny again as a friend; he hadn't realized he had missed her so much.

He let her out before getting inside the parking lot, so she could get inside straight away.

He was making his way to the entrance when somebody called out to him.

IIIII

"Harry!" said Burt cheerfully. Kurt saw Blaine whiten and slowly turned around, knowing this was not going to be good. "There's no need to dress up to come for dinner, although I'm sure Carole and Kurt appreciate it."

Harry was sort of frozen, he glanced at Kurt, Blaine and Finn panicking and awkward faces and realized immediately that Burt Hummel didn't know. His expression tightened for a second, before smiling politely and shaking his hand in greeting.

"I am actually here to meet some friends" he explained pointing to the restaurant. "I don't mean to be rude, but I am running late already and it's..."

"Harry! There you are!" said Ron walking hurriedly to him from the entrance. He passed a friendly arm around his shoulders. "Common Harry, we cannot start the party without the guest of honor!"

Harry smiled apologetically to Burt, as Ron dragged him away. "It was nice seeing you again!" he said over his shoulder before muttering something to his friend.

"Oh alright, make sure you come visit soon! We haven't seen you in a while" said Burt. Harry awkwardly waved and Burt wondered why he was acting strangely, he finished hooking the car to the truck and distractedly saw through the window, at the end of the restaurant, Harry and several other people had small party hats and everybody was giving him hugs, patting his back or kissing his cheek in what he assumed was a congratulatory manner. "You didn't tell me it was his birthday" he said to Kurt. "Is that why you fought against coming home so much?"

Kurt stuttered. "I..."

"You know I like the kid Kurt, he's good for you" said Burt calmly. "You didn't need to make up excuses if you wanted to celebrate your boyfriend's birthday with him."

"Eh... sorry I guess" said Kurt awkwardly. His dad misinterpreted the tone of his voice for an apology, and assumed Harry's cold treatment was because he had forced Kurt to come back home instead of letting him celebrate with him.

"Well, the drive won't be too comfortable with three people in the truck and since this is a special occasion, you might as well stay" said Burt with a smile. "You can come home tomorrow before lunch."

"Uh... thanks dad" said Kurt with a strained smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He hugged his dad and waved at Finn, who was nice enough to rush Burt for him. Once they were out of site, Kurt shoulders dropped.

"Let's go back" said Blaine patting his back. "We can put some movies and eat ice cream."

"Blaine" said Kurt as they started walking. "I... I don't think Harry will forgive us."

"No" said Blaine swallowing. "I don't think so."

They entered Blaine's car and they were soon on their way back to Dalton.

"I miss you" said Kurt in a soft voice. "I know we've been keeping some distance between us and hoping everything sorted itself out, but... I miss you, and the distance? It's not helping. I still love Harry and I still love you, and I miss you both."

"I miss you too" admitted Blaine. "And I miss our Harry"

"Our Harry?"

"Yeah... the Harry I see in the hallways, that's not _our_ Harry" said Blaine more firmly. "That's the Harry Potter I was worried about when you started dating him. He drinks, he sleeps around and apparently he is smoking now. That's... that's not the Harry I fell in love with."

Kurt sighed. "Me neither... I think we might have lost that Harry."

IIIII

Having seen Kurt and Blaine had made Harry's evening slightly less enjoyable. A part of him had rejoiced in the fact that Burt didn't know, because it meant Kurt was still not over him. His head hurt from trying to figure out what to do.

He kept trying to put distance between them and every time he looked up, they were there. They had respected his wishes and had given him as much space as they could within Dalton, which made him feel like the universe was mocking him by shoving them in his face when he least expected. It also confused him a lot because he hated it. He hated this more than he hated having them following him around trying to talk to him.

On Monday he moved aimlessly from class to class. At lunch time he retreated to his, it still felt wrong to call it that, room. However his peace didn't last long.

"We have pizza" announced the twins and barged into the room, they were quickly followed by Ron, Oliver, Tom, Chad, Chris, Tyler, Seth and Jason. Harry couldn't help but smile at the odd mixture of friends.

"And beer" added Ron while opening the mini fridge to reveal it full of cans.

They didn't talk.

They ditched afternoon classes and miraculously, nobody came looking for them.

They watched movies (full of explosions, violence and body parts), played video games (full of explosions, violence and more body parts); they drank beer and got stuffed with junk food. Harry smiled at Ron and raised his beer in gratitude. The red head nodded and blew Harry's character head in response.

Nobody returned to their dorms, they found comfortable spots for the night or simply passed out where they were like Oliver. Harry stared at the ceiling, having lost his bed to somebody else and not caring enough to get it back.

It wasn't his bed anyways. It didn't feel right. He wanted to sleep in his bed again. He missed his bed, _their_ bed.

He wanted to go home.

He stood up and silently made his way towards the fat lady exit.

"Harry?" he turned to see Ron watching him half asleep from his top bunk. "Where are you going?"

"My room..."

Ron woke up at those words. They stared at each other and finally Ron nodded, changing his side and yawning. "Good, sharing a room with you sucks."

Harry smiled in the dark. "See you tomorrow."

IIIII

He entered the hallway silently and was surprised to see Wes pacing the corridor.

"Harry" he said politely, he seemed uncomfortable and licked his lips nervously before seemingly coming to a decision and approaching him. "I know that what they did was wrong, and I know you are hurt and mad, but you need to talk to them. Blaine is barely sleeping; Kurt stopped caring what he eats weeks ago and is surviving on cheesecake. Now that the competition is over they lost all interest in rehearsal. David and I have been trying, but we aren't what they need. I know I am overstepping the line here, but can you talk to them? That's all, just…"

"Is Blaine in your room?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Yes" answered Wes. "David is with Kurt in your... his room."

"They aren't together?"

"They feel guilty rooming together" Harry nodded and walked towards Wes' room, the door was wide open and Blaine was curled up in one bed. He was drawing patterns on the sheets and seemed completely disconnected to the world.

"Blaine" called out Harry from the doorway and extended his hand. "Let's go to our room."

Blaine stared at him in confusion, before slowly moving towards him, afraid he would disappear and this was another nightmare. Harry rolled his eyes at the dramatics and pulled the other boy towards him. Blaine tensed for a second before melting in the embrace.

"I am..." he started, his voice breaking. He clutched to Harry's shirt and tried not to break down.

"Let's go to bed" ordered Harry. "We can talk later, with Kurt."

Too tired to argue, he nodded in acceptance. Harry kept a firm and reassuring arm around Blaine's back and directed him towards the end of the hallway. It was a little awkward because Blaine refused to leave any space in between them. Wes had already ushered David out. They were both staring at Harry relief evident on their faces.

Blaine moved like a zombie towards the bed, but didn't immediately get in. Instead he watched Harry with hopeful eyes. Kurt was sleeping in one of the bunk beds; he was hugging his favorite pillow and kept making distressed noises.

David and Wes closed the door silently behind them.

"Move the duvet" whispered Harry while taking off his clothes until he was only in his boxers, too tired to care that Blaine was there. He opened his closet, full of stuff he never bothered to collect and grabbed a pair of sweat pants.

He made his way towards Kurt and lifted him up easily. Blaine had the bed ready for them. Careful as to not wake him up, Harry put Kurt on his preferred spot against the wall. He slid next to him and the smaller boy immediately curled up to his side, letting out a content sigh.

Harry moved a lock of hair out of place and stared at Kurt's face. He was overwhelmed by how much things he was feeling at the same time. Something settled inside him, it was the first time he wasn't feeling restless, but there was still something missing from the picture.

"Come here Blaine and don't try to argue. You are in no state to do anything but sleep."

"I don't..."

"Blaine, get in bed" ordered Harry with a tone that left no space for arguments. Blaine felt a shiver down his spine and obeyed, resting his head against Harry's chest unsurely.

Harry embraced him and started to draw a pattern on his back. The same pattern he always drew on Kurt's hip bone. The same pattern Blaine had been trying to imitate on the bed sheets. Blaine closed his eyes and went boneless, all the tension gone from his body. Harry had never drawn that pattern on him before. He fell asleep instantly. Making a note to ask what it meant the next morning.

Harry stared at Kurt's vanity, more precisely at the mirror reflecting the three of them. Kurt and Blaine looked so peaceful. He could do this.

He could let things go and give it a chance. If he could start to feel whole again, he could do it. He wasn't ready to let them close enough to hurt him again, but he was pretty sure it was only a matter of time… and kisses.

But time first, before the kisses.

Fuck, he really needed to sleep.

**IIIII**

**I'm sooooo sorry for the huge delay, but real life has been getting on my way. The next 2 chapters are already done, so I won't take so long to update.**

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you**_** to all the wonderful people that left me amazing, heartfelt reviews while I was on this unexpected hiatus. I feel awful that I didn't reply to all of you, but I promise I read everything and will try to be better.**

**See you next week!**

**SweetCaroline91**

**PS: About the ending/cliff hanger? I can only say **_**finally**_**.**


	26. Heart to Heart to Heart

**Bit nervous about this chapter, but hopefully you can all understand why is so crucial to get it right!**

**IIIII**

**Chapter 26**

_Heart to Heart to Heart_

For the first time in their life, for reasons not outside their control or shopping in one of their cases, Blaine and Kurt skipped classes. In all fairness it hadn't been intentionally, but they all had been having so little sleep lately that when the alarm sounded, Blaine knocked it off the nightstand, breaking it on the process.

When they didn't make it to breakfast, Wes and David went to look for them; neither had the heart to wake them up. Also, Harry glared at them with a crazy gleam in his eyes. The evil eyes were intensified when Kurt made a distressed sound because of the light they had let in. Blaine muttered something and pressed closer to his favorite source of warmth.

"Out" hissed Harry. David swore it sounded more snake than human.

They called administration to let them know that the three boys had caught the same stomach bug that seemed to be going around. Jenna, from administration, cancelled the check-up she had been planning to do.

She felt slightly guilty for not believing the bunch of boys that had been calling all day with the same excuse. Considering the twins had been among the first ones to call it was understandable. But if Blaine Anderson, Tom Riddle and Kurt Hummel, three students with a perfect record had also caught it, then instead of inspecting the boys she should have someone inspect the cafeteria.

She shivered. She could also ignore the problem. That seemed like a better idea than imply to Olga that her kitchen was anything less than perfect.

IIIII

Harry was annoyed with David and Wes. He had put most of his time with the Dursley's out of his mind; however one thing he had not been able to leave behind was his sleeping habits. He saw it as a useful survival skill. A conviction that became stronger when Sirius never managed to prank him in his sleep, or now that the twins occasionally tried.

He was rested and alert enough that he couldn't go back to sleep. He rolled on his stomach, uncaring that Kurt and Blaine had been using his chest to rest their heads. If they woke up they could finally have a proper dialogue. He covered his pillow with his arms; it smelled like Kurt and a bit like Blaine. He smiled when the two of them made sounds of displeasure. He huffed slightly when instead of turning away both of them clung to him, using his shoulder blades as resting spot for their heads.

Sometimes he couldn't win with these two. His stomach grumbled.

Careful not to wake them, he dethatched himself and after getting dressed, escaped through the window. Their room was close enough to a three for him to climb in and out with little to no trouble. He was coming back, after all, he promised Blaine they would all talk in the morning.

He liked to think that if nothing else, he was a man of his word.

IIIII

Kurt woke up next to Blaine and frowned.

He remembered going to sleep on the bunk bed. Sleeping on this bed had become depressing. It only reminded him of how stupid he was. Kurt and Blaine had fallen into an uncomfortable friendship. They met in public places and kept a reasonable distance between each other. Neither of them wanted to give Harry the impression they've gotten together without him.

Kurt was almost sure they wouldn't work out together anyways, not that they wanted to. They wanted Harry to be there with them. For Kurt it has become an all or nothing kind of deal. Blaine was amazing and charming and a great guy in general, but Puck was right. Blaine and Kurt are sort of, maybe, he will never say this out loud, like girls.

But not in the way Puck or everybody else would mistakenly assume.

Before meeting Harry, Kurt used to fantasize what having a boyfriend would be like. He imagined a guy pulling out his chair at restaurants, helping him in and out of his jacket, holding doors open for him, ordering his coffee by memory and refusing to split the bill. He didn't even care it was a cliché and that people would consider him a stereotype, he wanted somebody that wanted to do this things for him.

Before Harry, that guy had been Blaine. However, he didn't realize that Blaine wanted that type of guy too until Harry came along. Blaine knew his coffee order and paid sometimes, but he didn't put his hand on Kurt's back and guided him through crowds, or carried his bags during shopping trips.

Those things came naturally to Harry, he _liked_ doing those things and Kurt was confident enough to admit it made him feel special. Harry got that. He got that those things didn't make Kurt any less of a man. That he could plan dates and take initiative if he damn well pleased and he was happy to go along with that too. It wasn't about gender stereotyping or fitting into a heteronormative view. It was simply about the dynamics that worked for them.

Kurt and Blaine weren't quite right for each other.

Harry wasn't quite right for them either.

But Kurt was sure that the three of them would be perfect for each other.

They balanced each other out. Blaine and Harry could be sporty together. He could go to musicals with Blaine. He and Harry could talk about cars. The three of them could be perfect, if only Harry was willing to forgive them and stop being a stubborn mule. He had already lost hope by this point and after the conversation with Blaine last night; he had been wondering what to do. If to give up on the idea of Harry and what they could be, try to at least save his friendship with Blaine or wait a little longer.

"Where's Harry?" asked Blaine with a yawn, stretching with a happy air.

"I don't know, seeing how he has avoided us for a while" snapped without real bite Kurt.

"He slept here last night" muttered Blaine with another yawn. "He went to look for me at Wes and David's room and got you into bed. He promised we'd talk in the morning."

Kurt and Blaine stayed in bed, not sure what to do. A text from David revealed that they had been exempt from classes. Kurt kept glancing at the door, hoping that Harry would appear.

"You know..." the voice came in between puffs of breath. "This is a lot easier when I don't have to carry coffee" Kurt and Blaine turned to the window, only to see Harry dangling from a three branch. In an amazing feat of balance, he had gotten there while holding three cups on top of each other.

"Harry!" gasped Kurt moving towards the window. "You are going to get yourself killed! Drop that, just... just get inside!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Non-fat mocha grande for you" he said while passing the cup at the top, Blaine grabbed it when Kurt didn't seem to be able to do anything but stare at Harry and the distance to the ground. "Medium drip for Blaine and horrible, horrible, American tea for myself! Be right back. I left the croissants down."

Blaine hid his smile behind his coffee. It wouldn't do to get Kurt mad at him now.

IIIII

Breakfast was awkward and nerve wracking. Kurt and Blaine couldn't get comfortable, waiting for Harry to do or say something besides eating. Harry rolled his eyes and put his croissant down. Letting the two squirm in nervousness was becoming cruel.

"I am still hurt, that hasn't changed" Harry started, crossing his arms. "I do want to try, but you two will need to give me some space before we can do this properly. Both of you betrayed my trust..."

Kurt immediately jumped to try to apologize. "Harry I..."

He raised a hand to stop him. "Let me finish. I know that you were confused by your feelings, that you two have been attracted to each other and I am the one that got added into the mix, but I like to think that I was understanding about it. I agreed to help Blaine and let him sleep with us because he had nightmares. I did that because I thought I could trust you both."

"What happen..."

"Kurt, please, if you want me to get on board with this, you both need to listen to what I have to say. Then I'll listen to you."

"We'll stay quiet" agreed Blaine immediately. Kurt nodded while hugging his knees, keeping his tongue in check was not something he was used to doing.

"I am willing to work on things because I have feelings for Blaine too, but if I didn't... If I didn't then I don't think I could ever forgive either of you" Harry sighed and stood up, pacing the available space on their room.

"Kurt, you knew what Ginny did to me, you knew how much that screwed me over and you didn't care..." he raised an eyebrow when Kurt tried to say something, killing the protest before it began.

He turned to the other boy.

"Blaine, before going out with Kurt, I asked if you were dating, if you had feelings for him, anything at all and I said that if you did, I would back down. You said no. You said that you only saw Kurt as a friend. That's fine, because feelings change, but I tried to do things right. I honestly did, so it bugs me that you couldn't have the same consideration towards me."

He sighed staring at the guilty faces in front of him. "You two being friends never bothered me. I got to know you Blaine because you were an important part of Kurt's life and then you became a part of mine too. But you kissed Kurt and it doesn't matter who started it, you both kissed each other. I spend a lot of time with Hermione, she's one of my best friends and I don't feel anything for her, but if I did, I could never, ever, kiss her because she is dating Ron. My friend. Friends don't do that to each other."

Blaine blushed, and stared at the floor.

"So yes, I am angry because regardless of how I feel for you Blaine, you kissed my boyfriend" he turned to Kurt, whose eyes were starting to get watery, which made things a lot harder. "I am hurt, because you kissed not only another guy, but someone that I considered a friend. I kind of feel like an idiot... I lost count of the amount of times I said to you and other people, that you both had my complete trust. I am trying to put that aside, I really am, but I am not going to lie to you. Right now, I don't feel like I can trust either of you."

"Harry... I am sorry" said Blaine as heartfelt as he could. "I should have talked things with you and Kurt. I don't care how long it takes or what I need to do, but I want you to be able to trust us again. I kissed Kurt because I was so overwhelmed and the only thing I was sure of was that I loved him. But then when I heard that you saw us and ran away, I realized... I realized how much I love you too. I don't want to ruin you and Kurt, because you are great together. I... I don't know what to do to deserve your forgiveness, your trust and you, both of you."

Kurt stood up and walked towards Harry, he grabbed his face and the image of Ginny in the rain flashed on his mind. Of how she was crying desperately, willing to do anything to earn Harry's forgiveness and being rejected. Of how heartbroken she was when Harry raised his head to avoid being kissed. His heart clenched at the idea that Harry might do that. That he might not be able to forget.

He stayed there, sort of frozen, staring at Harry and hoping he hadn't lost him. Harry sighed and leaned forwards, placing a kiss on his forehead. He embraced Kurt and held him, burying his nose on the smaller boy's neck.

It was so comforting that Kurt started to cry. He was surrounded by warmth and it felt safe, because it was Harry. He couldn't lose Harry any more than he could lose Blaine or his father or his friends or his new family.

"We are going to take things slow" said Harry looking over Kurt's shoulder at Blaine, who was staring at them longingly.

Harry half carried Kurt to the bed. He understood that Blaine hadn't been hit with this unexpectedly; he went to sleep last night knowing that there was some hope. Kurt needed a minute or two before being rational about this and he could give him that.

For someone as skinny as he was, Kurt was surprisingly strong and refused to let him go. He lay down with the countertenor literally over him. He kept his right arm around him and used the other one to pull Blaine next to them, keeping a firm and reassuring grip on his waist. Blaine buried his face in Harry's shoulder and fisted his shirt. He didn't cry, but his eyes watered anyways.

"We'll have to talk about ground rules" muttered Harry over the sniffling. "We are not going to dive into a relationship right away or hold hands in the hallway. We are starting from scratch, the three of us, equal ground. No expectations."

"Can we still share the room and... the bed?" asked Blaine, moving his head to the side and connecting eyes with Kurt.

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, considering the best way to proceed. "We'll share the bed. We can talk more later. Go to sleep."

"Promise you won't leave" muttered Kurt while nuzzling his face against Harry's chest, his nose almost touching Blaine's.

"I won't. I'll be here when you wake up, both of you."

"Can you..." softly requested Blaine not knowing how to voice what he wanted and afraid he was asking too much already.

Harry began to hum and caress Kurt's back and Blaine's side, it was a feather like touch that did wonders to their nightmares.

IIIII

"We are going to need ground rules" repeated Harry while pacing in front of Kurt and Blaine. "I haven't agreed yet and I won't if we don't sit down and seriously talk about this" he felt forced to point out when they smiled, eyes shining.

"Whatever you want" said Kurt eagerly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Blaine nodded next to him with the same enthusiasm "We can make it work."

"This is exactly the problem!" exclaimed Harry frustrated "You two are not taking this seriously. You are looking at the whole thing with pink tinted glasses! It's not as simple as saying we love each other and bam, happily ever after. I am going have to be the voice of reason here and you know how much I hate to be the voice of reason! Unfortunately, someone has to be realistic."

Blaine seemed to understand what Harry was trying to say. "You are right. We are so focused on getting you to agree that we aren't thinking about what it would imply."

"What would imply?" asked Kurt with a snort. "We'll all be dating together."

Harry sighed "Kurt, I am going to put the experience card on the table. Dating between two people is complicated enough, it gets messy. You have to be careful not to hurt the other person, put your needs aside. You learn to become we instead of me. Dating between three people? That's mad."

"We handled being a couple fine..."

"We are in high school Kurt. You left your old school because of people's intolerance. We live in Ohio. Being gay, it's hard. Being a gay couple it's harder. Tell me Kurt, how do you think it would be if instead of a couple we are a threesome?" Kurt seemed to finally understand the point. "I say this, because if we do this, I don't want it to be behind doors. It's not going to be you and me and then Blaine or any other combination."

Blaine blushed, touched by what Harry said. Admittedly, he had been having those exact concerns. He wanted to be able to held hands and kiss with both of them in public. He wanted the three of them to be equals in the relationship.

"When you put it like that..." agreed Kurt deflating.

"I am being hard on this, because one of us has to. You remember what you said to me on our first date? When I told you I was bisexual?" Kurt grimaced.

"What did he say?" asked Blaine. "He never really told me that much about the date."

"Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they wanna hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change" recited Harry with a teasing smirk "Do you remember what I told you in response?"

"You date people for who they are..." recited Kurt with a roll at the cheesy line.

"And that I would be equally proud to hold hands with a guy than with a girl" finished Harry. "The same sentiment applies here. I am not going to hide either of you or myself because people won't be accepting, and this is not going to work unless it has a solid foundation."

Blaine nodded. "Where do we start?"

Harry dropped on the desk chair with a tired air. "We are already starting with a disadvantage here. We are three boys, we don't talk feelings at least I don't" he added with a shrug.

"We can try now" offered Blaine "What's the hardest part about dating Kurt?"

Kurt huffed, but didn't protest.

"I hate having to guess your insecurities" said Harry staring at Kurt. "I hate that I have to be constantly reading your body language to get what you really want to say. It's exhausting Kurt and I want you to stop. I want you to be able to talk to us when you feel sad or giddy or neglected. When you are upset, I want you to tell me right away, to include me. Most of all Kurt, I am afraid all the time that I am pushing you too far, because you never tell me if I am crossing a line."

"I do!" protested Kurt crossing his arms.

"You promised me that you would, but you only do when I ask" responded Harry "And I keep asking, because I am truly afraid of how far you'd let me go if I don't." Harry leaned forwards and grabbed his hands. "Kurt, I could never forgive myself if I push you further than you are willing to go. I could never look you in the eyes again, even if you forgave me. So I am asking you to stop suppressing what you feel and just talk to me, us" he added nodding to Blaine.

Kurt nodded slowly. "I can do that... since we are sharing" he closed and opened his hands in a nervous gesture. "I don't know anything about your past. Sometimes I feel like I don't know you at all. You told me about some of your... conquest and that's a topic we might need to revisit by the way. But I don't know the little things, where you were born, your childhood, nothing. It's like you don't exist before Dalton."

Blaine frowned. "You mentioned nightmares when we went to Finn's game at the beginning of the year, but we never brought the subject again."

Harry gave a deep sigh. "I will tell you, I promise, just not now. It's a long conversation, probably overdue, but if I start, then this whole thing it's going to become about me."

"Ok" agreed Kurt. "I hate that we haven't really talked for two months. I know the reason it's mostly our fault, but... I guess I thought our relationship was stronger than that; that it wouldn't be so easy for you to push me away."

"Kurt, if our relationship and my feelings for both of you weren't as strong as they are, then I would not have come back" said Harry honestly. "I am not proud of how I behaved since we broke up, but if it makes you feel better. Being a mess wasn't all about you two... I'll tell you soon and we'll talk more about this because we really need to."

Kurt nodded and made a mental note to make sure they got their answer. After a moment and turned to Blaine "And you"

"Me?" asked Blaine surprised. He had assumed the only ones airing their issues would be them.

"I am sick and tired of you holding back in public. You are this wonderful, amazing guy that I, _we..._" corrected Kurt. Harry was right, it was hard to think in terms of we "Love. However you always have to pretend to be perfect when other people are around. You smile even when you don't mean it, you need to loosen up and be yourself."

"I might try to fit in a little too hard..." concealed Blaine, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We need to be comfortable bringing all this issues the moment they appear, otherwise they are going pile up and burn us" concluded Harry.

"Sex" said Blaine suddenly, blushing when he realized he blurted it out loud. "How are we handling that? I know we are not ready, not even close, but it feels like a huge elephant in the room already."

"If Kurt and I were moving at the pace of a snail, the three of us are going to move like a snail dragging a brick" decided Harry. "As a matter of fact, I think we should take a step back."

"Wait, what?" asked Kurt a little upset, cheeks red. It had taken him forever to get to where they were in the first place and he missed it. He missed how close it made him feel to Harry and the intimacy it required.

"This would be a three way relationship" said Harry. "I didn't pressure you and I am certainly not going to pressure Blaine. You have more experience than he does, which means that _you_ are going to have to make sure you don't pressure _him_."

"It's not like I haven't done anything" protested half-heartedly Blaine, staring at his hands to avoid Kurt's apologetic stare.

"I don't mean to sound patronizing, but we are three boys. If we dive into the physical part, we risk the chance of this becoming all about sex. With two people, you only have to worry about one person, now each one of us is going to have to worry about two..." Harry massaged his temples. "That's dangerous territory. Either we can end up paying so much attention to each other that we forget about ourselves, or we pay more attention to one person, or we don't take the others into consideration at all."

"I see" muttered Blaine dejectedly.

"I'm simply saying that we are going to have to make adjustments, find each other's comfort zones and work there."

"Harry..." started Kurt, blushing furiously. "I just had an idea; maybe, you could... uh... take the metaphorical steering wheel of the physical part of our relationship."

"Pardon me?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"That's not a bad idea" said Blaine. Harry opened his mouth to protest. "I see where he's coming from. We don't mean we'll let you take all the decisions, but maybe, when the time is right and we are all comfortable with each other, it would be easier if you steer us in the right direction. It's a bit intimidating you know? For me and I suspect for Kurt as well, to think of sex and try to apply all we know to this thing we are starting."

"Harry, you were great with me, more than great" confessed Kurt after they had time to process what Blaine had said. "Your experience freaks me out all the time, but you never took it personally or let it bother you. I hear stories of the girls in glee, how their boyfriends make them uncomfortable sometimes. How they feel bad for saying no. I have never told you to stop Harry, because you always do it yourself. I trust you to take things at the right pace and I know I can tell you if it doesn't feel right."

"There's a big difference that you two should be aware off. The girls in glee, in general, are dating guys at their same level. They are experimenting along with them. Between us, I have experience; me asking more than you are willing to give, would be me taking advantage."

"You are so freaking noble it's not even funny" said Kurt suddenly. Blaine chuckled. "Here we are, two really hot guys, if I do say so myself, giving you the chance to be in charge of our sex life and you going all 'gay yoda/sex guru' on us" he made the air quotes and all. "It just proves how perfect you are for the role."

Harry frowned at them in disapproval, but it didn't last long. The idea was very tempting after all. "Fine, but we _will_ take it slow, and you _will_ tell me if we pass your comfort zone, and I am not going to be starting things, you will at your pace."

They stayed in silence for a while.

"Is it bad that I am tired of sharing?" asked Kurt. "Can we take a break? I'm sure more stuff will come out, but I really just want to process for a moment."

"I am with you on this one" said Harry. "Get changed and let's go have lunch, my treat."

"Before we wrap this up for the day, I would like to know exactly where we are standing right now" said Blaine. "I know you said we aren't in a real relationship, but will you… _we_ date other people?"

"If I wanted to date other people, I wouldn't be having this conversation" said Harry neutrally. "I think right now, we should hang out with no pressures involved. We'll see how it goes."

"So we aren't really dating, but we are exclusive to each other" summarized Blaine.

"Pretty much, think of it as laying the foundations" shrugged Harry, passing a distracted hand over his hair and messing it up. "I never tried something like this before, so it's new territory for me too. I don't have all the answers this time, but I'm willing to figure them out with you."

"I can live with that" decided Kurt, before staring at Harry and at his shoes awkwardly. "Did you... while we weren't together, where you really with other people?"

"Yes" responded Harry evenly. Kurt flinched and Blaine closed his eyes trying not to feel jealous. "I wasn't lying when I told you the things I told you at the mall. Yes, more than one person, and yes, twice with guys."

"Did you..." started Blaine before cutting himself off, he closed his fists, feeling both angry and guilty.

"No, I felt nothing for them. It used to be fun you know?" said Harry conversationally. "It used to make me feel good, now it doesn't feel right, I feel guilty all the time. I am exhausted of being angry and while it stills hurts, I rather try to work those feelings out and have both of you in my life, than to keep feeding the anger and drive you away for good."

"I... I promise to never do it again" said Kurt, raising his head in determination. "I promise never to... to cheat again, but you have to promise too. You have to promise that from now on, we are it. I'm not saying I don't trust you and I can't really hold you accountable for anything you did while we were broken up, even if it hurts... I am just saying that if we are going to work on this, _this_ should be it for all of us, and I promise this is it for me."

"I promise too" said Blaine with conviction.

Harry sighed and gave them a tired smile, passing a hand over his hair. "The truth is, without you two, I am miserable. Completely and utterly miserable and I've tried to move on, but I... I don't think I really want to. It didn't mean anything, none of those people meant _anything_ and I kind of feel relived I have a reason to stop, in a way, this has always been it for me."

"Good" said Kurt nodding in approval.

"One more thing" said Blaine. "No more smoking, no more drinking, no more partying, we already said no other people, no more skipping classes or spending the night God knows where. I want a relationship with the Harry I know, not the one that I've seen lately."

"Ok" agreed Harry, but it didn't feel like he was being forced to give up something he cared for. It felt good actually. Being with Kurt had always made him want to be better person and adding Blaine only seemed to increase that feeling. "I promise."

"And Harry…" mumbled Kurt blushing. "Just for the record, me and Blaine? Nothing… nothing happened after that kiss, we haven't… we…"

"We haven't slept together or with anybody else. If this works out, and things go down that road eventually, you'd still be our first time and each other of course" said Blaine glancing at Kurt for a second once he said it.

Harry's eyes softened and he smiled. "Thanks for letting me know. It would have probably driven me crazy not knowing. Not that I would have had the right to be mad at you if it wasn't the case. We still have a lot to talk about, but I think for now it's a good start."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look and moved forwards, embracing Harry. Kurt pressed his nose against the taller boy's neck and let out a shaky breath, taking in the fact that he wasn't pushed away and feeling a weight lifting from his whole body. Harry passed an arm around him holding him. He felt Blaine next to him, resting his cheek on Harry's chest. It would take a while to get used to this, but it was worth it, so completely worth it.

IIIII

They snuck out and went to a small restaurant not far from Dalton. Things were more than a little awkward. Blaine and Kurt trying to not think about the people Harry has been sleeping with, while Harry tried not to feel like lashing out when Blaine and Kurt interacted with each other. In a weird, very selfish way, he wanted to separate them, but still keep both of them for himself.

"So, what was the boat for?" asked Blaine curiously. "Nobody ever found out."

Harry grinned. "Luna's birthday, she always wanted to celebrate on a boat, so I got a boat... rented of course."

Kurt and Blaine smiled in amusement, because only Harry would hire a boat to have a party for a friend. Things progress to a more comfortable territory after that, it almost felt like they had been away on a trip and came back to each other's life. Kurt and Blaine still didn't ask everything they wanted, like why Harry went back to England or who was the blond Tom mentioned and Harry wasn't quite ready to open up about how he was subtly keeping tabs on them, waiting to see them together any day. But he felt he needed to let them know he cared.

"I liked your performance of Candles, much better than Misery and surprisingly not top 40" he said casually, while gesturing to the waiter for the check and sipping the remaining tea from his cup.

Blaine's and Kurt's heads snapped to watch him with incredulous eyes. "You were there?" asked Kurt in a whisper.

"We saw Hermione and Luna, but not you" Blaine shifted self-consciously.

"Second floor, at the back, just under the reflector" confessed Harry. "It was planned so you wouldn't see me and only Luna knew I was there, I left when you were finishing Raise Your Glass."

"You came to see us" said Kurt, trying to refrain from letting his voice break. Harry _had_ missed them and cared for them, he had just hidden it better.

"I couldn't have missed it" admitted Harry. "I was surprised to hear you didn't win." He received two noises of resignation in response.

"New Directions did originals songs" said Kurt slightly bitter.

"We saw the Robins perform" said Blaine unnecessarily. "They were amazing. I hear you coached them. I still can't believe they destroyed Vocal Adrenaline."

"I just directed Hermione's craziness in the right direction" said Harry. "Vocal Adrenaline underestimated them, kind of like you did before the interschool competition."

Kurt stared at his cup of coffee and as nonchalantly as he could he commented. "Ginny's performance was very... intense."

Harry nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "She was having trouble connecting with the song, I told her to try to place an emotion she could relate to and well, I didn't know she was going to use me as emotional crutch."

"Did you and her..." said Blaine and flinched, stopping himself and looking somewhere else.

"Oh God no!" said Harry genuinely taken aback. "I could never be casual with Ginny, it would just...no" said Harry shaking his head. "I am actually playing matchmaker for her. She has a date tonight."

"Oh" said Kurt and perked up.

"And for the record, I didn't sleep with Fleur" said Harry. "The blond in the expensive dress you saw with me at the dinner" he clarified further.

"But… she spent the night" said Blaine, he shrugged when Harry gave him a surprised look. "We overheard the story of your daring escape at the library."

Harry sighed. "She's from an old family like me. I introduced her to Ron's older brother and they had an instant connection. Her dad found out she was dating somebody and she broke up with him, because Bill wouldn't be the 'proper' sort for her to mingle with. I know, very stupid" he said when he saw Kurt's surprised face, Blaine nodded along, having a better understanding of what family and parental pressure could do to a person. "She told her dad I was the one she was dating and I went to the fundraising dinner with her. I was surprised to see you there."

"Wes and Thad were supposed to go, but they got a request from administration to send us instead" explained Kurt.

"Yeah" said Harry amused. "I'm pretty certain that 'administration', was actually Luna hacking the school system."

Blaine shivered, that girl was scary. He changed the topic before Kurt could latch onto that information. "What happened with Fleur then?"

"Well, after pointing out some harsh truths to her, she confronted her dad. She got cut off from the family till she comes to her senses. She came to Dalton looking for me, because she's my friend. I wasn't there, so Ron and the others let her in and she stayed the night. They called me in the morning panicking about the school board being around."

"Will she be ok?"

"Of course she will. She's not some air head socialite. She's actually a very smart woman and she has a good job. She'll have to get used to not being able to buy whatever catches her fancy, but I'm not worried about her and I think she's relieved" said Harry fondly. "I've known her since I was 14, we competed in a fencing tournament and I liked her, but nothing happened between us. She and Bill are kind of working things out now."

They fell into a comfortable silence once more.

"Pavarotti has been sad for the past week, he doesn't sing much" said Kurt for lack of anything else to share. "But at least I don't feel completely lost when taking care of him. I even got him a new Burberry cover to cheer him up before regionals, but I don't think he likes it. I'm going to try something with more colorful tones next time."

"Did you feed him glitter?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I've followed your instructions to the letter" he said offended. "Besides, you said it wasn't acceptable to feed glitter to birds… he's fine, just very quiet. I think he's sulking."

"Hmmm" said Harry and frowned, quickly paying the check. "Come on, let's go back."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a confused look, but followed him. The ride back had a sense of urgency, and they were both puzzled as to what had brought the change along. Once in Dalton, they went back to their dorm and Harry immediately zeroed in on the bird. He carefully examined it.

"Has he been drinking a lot of water lately?"

"Yes" replied Kurt after exchanging a look with Blaine to confirm it.

"He's sick" announced Harry surely, grabbing the cage. "We need to take him to the vet"

"He's sick?" asked Kurt distressed and moved to examine the bird. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he turned to Harry once again.

"His feathers are dull" said Harry pointing it out. "He's not eating a lot, he's staying at the lower level of the cage and he has his head under his feather. Those are signs that he doesn't feel well."

"I don't know any vets!" Kurt said.

"I do" said Harry and was already out of the door, the two of them rushing behind him.

IIIII

"Could you please get Charlie?" asked Harry to the receptionist. "I have an emergency."

"Sure thing Harry" she said pleasantly, while dialing an extension and relaying the message. "Did you find another stray? I hope you weren't bitten again; you'd have to get your rabies shot renewed. I keep telling you to call animal control instead of trying to grab them yourself."

"No, I am free from scratches and bites this time. Thank God, that stupid shot made my arm useless for fencing for a week, and after last time, Hermione yelled at me for an hour" said Harry smiling a little bashful. He ended up coming here once a month because animal related rescues. "I have to say, I think she might have been more dangerous to my health than the stray dogs… this time it's my friend's bird, I think he's sick" he said lifting the cage and gently putting it on the counter.

She nodded, casting a look at the two boys behind him and then at the bird. She was going to make a comment, but was interrupted by a handsome arrival.

"Harry!" called a voice joyfully, and they manly hugged. "Did you bring me another patient or just came to see my pretty face?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kurt's bird is sick" he said pointing to Pavarotti.

Charlie stared at the bird carefully, before nodding in agreement. "Yes, you're right. I'll have a closer look…" they moved to one of the examination rooms, where he took Pavarotti out of his cage. He looked to the two boys behind him and tilted his head. "I am assuming you guys are Warblers."

"Yes sir" said Blaine politely.

Harry and Charlie blinked at him, and looked to each other, snorting.

"That's Blaine" said Harry. "He's far too proper sometimes, and that's Kurt. Guys, this is Charlie Weasley, Ron and the twins' brother."

"Oh" said both of them with understanding. They could see the resemblance in his features, and of course the red hair. He was in shape, and Kurt suspected he was wearing a sleeveless shirt under his lab coat. He had tight jeans and leather boots, and quite frankly, looked like nothing but trouble.

"Nice to meet you" settled for saying Kurt.

"I thought you moved away from Ohio" said Blaine curiously, blushing when the three of them looked at him with various degrees of amusement.

"I see Dalton keeps that strange fascination with my family" said Charlie with a friendly laugh. "To answer your question, I did for college and then for work, but I came back like a week ago" he explained, his focus on Pavarotti. "I'm going to Africa to work in a conservation program. I'm just crashing with my parents for two more weeks and then I'm leaving."

"He's volunteering here" further explained Harry. "And man, I can't believe you're going to Africa, I am so jealous."

"You should visit in the summer" said Charlie putting Pavarotti back in his cage. He gave Harry a flirty look. "Once you are legal. For trivia purposes, age of consent in Ohio is 16" he smirked. "Keeping you informed, that's all."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not in the market and you are as subtle as a concussion."

"What? When did this happen?" he asked pouting. "So unfair, here I was thinking all the animals you brought were an awkward attempt at flirting."

Harry laughed. "Charlie, when I am flirting with somebody, they know" he declared and his eyes went to Kurt and Blaine, a small smirk in place that promised them they would find out soon enough.

"This blows" said Charlie handing him a prescription. "What the hell am I doing in Ohio then if not to lay the work to get in your pants?"

"Beats me mate, but you and me? Never going to happen" said Harry shaking his head.

"You say that every time" he pouted.

"I mean it every time" added Harry. "Now stop it, Kurt and Blaine are getting the wrong impression and I really don't want them to."

"Fine" said Charlie rolling his eyes, in a friendlier, less flirty manner he spoke to them. "Sorry about that, there're not many guys in Ohio I can get flirty with, and Harry is the only one that I see in a somewhat regular basis, but he dated my sister and it would be way too weird to go there" he resumed. He paused giving them a contemplating look. "Now, you two I wouldn't mind seeing around more often" he smiled at them charmingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And you call me a slut…"

"Hey, you brought the eye candy to my domain, don't complain when I lick it" said Charlie shrugging.

"I'd like to see you try" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, getting pretty defensive there" said Charlie surprised. He laughed. "Anyways, the bird is yours Kurt, right?"

"Yes, is he going to be ok?" asked Kurt trying to ignore the weird encounter.

"He will be" said Charlie giving the cage to Kurt. "Nothing a few drops of medicine in his water every morning won't fix, just make sure to refresh it in the afternoon. It's a little infection, but with the right medicine and diet, he'll be back to normal in no time. You did the right thing bringing him here."

"Harry insisted" said Kurt with obvious affection, reaching to stroke Pavarotti's little head carefully through the bars.

"He has good instincts when it comes to animals" said Charlie approvingly.

"Hence why I get along so well with you" muttered Harry and Charlie gave him an annoyed look.

"So, any of you single?" he asked sweetly. Harry immediately pulled his ear.

"Ow" hissed Charlie. "That was uncalled for… have you been spending time with my mother?"

"We are leaving" declared Harry. "Thanks for the help Charlie"

"Anytime, you can pick the medicine next door" he said. "Mom will probably have a big farewell dinner before I leave, will you be there?"

"Probably" shrugged Harry. "Now let's go before you two are late for glee… or before I punch you for being inappropriate."

"So, it is one of them" said Charlie turning to the two with curiosity. "Why can't I get the one you aren't slee… Ow!" he yelped when Harry punched his arm unapologetically. "So uncalled for" muttered Charlie as the three of them exited.

"Don't make me call your mother!" called Harry on his way out.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look as they exited the examination room, their eyes sparkling with amusement. Harry had been jealous and overprotective. He had all but growled mine to the older Weasley. While his semi flirting with Charlie had confused them at the beginning, at the end it had reassured them that he hadn't completely buried his feelings for them.

IIIII

"Come to bed Kurt, Pavarotti will be fine" said Harry already in bed and feeling strangely exhausted for a rather uneventful day. Blaine's happy humming could be heard from the bathroom, making them both smile.

"I just want to check on him one last time" he whispered.

"Kurt, you need to let Pavarotti sleep" said Harry yawning.

"Will you check on him in the morning?" asked Kurt biting his lip.

"I will" promised Harry and Kurt nodded, climbing into bed and resting against Harry. He closed his eyes blissfully when an arm came around him and pressed himself against him as much as he could.

Blaine exited the bathroom and joined them eagerly; snuggling tightly into Harry and shyly extending his arm to rest it on Kurt's hip. He glanced at Harry to make sure it was ok, and received a fond, sleepy, smile in return.

IIIII

"How is he doing?" asked Kurt hovering over Harry's shoulder.

"Better" said Harry. "He's eating, he's moving around and he drank all the medicine. I think he'll make a full recovery."

Kurt sighed relieved. "I was so scared. He was sick and I didn't even notice!"

"It's not your fault Kurt" said Blaine putting a hand on his shoulder. "To be honest, it's a stupid tradition to give a bird to somebody who might not have any knowledge on pets… my warbler died like two months after I got it."

"I think Pavarotti has survived because of Harry, he's the one that told me how to take care of him since I got him" said Kurt.

"I still have Hedwig back home. She's snowy white, very majestic bird if I say so myself, but too big to keep in dorms here" shrugged Harry. "Besides, I didn't think it would do her any good to travel across the ocean… and the Ohio weather would have definitely not been good for her. I quite miss her."

Blaine and Kurt nodded, both noticing how Harry had made the effort of sharing something about his life instead of giving a vague comment.

"I'll see you guys later" said Harry. "I need to go shower and change."

They nodded, neither mentioning how they would have gladly waited for him so they could have breakfast together. Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand for a second and squeezed.

"We'll make it work" he promised and they went to the cafeteria.

IIIII

**As I said, I'm a bit anxious about this chapter because it is literally them laying out a foundation for a relationship that isn't very straight forwards. I promise we will return to the more normal pattern of action and dialogue after this.**

**I want to be as realistic as possible, so I would love to hear what you guys think about what is discussed and what you think they should cover in the future and what I got right/wrong.**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**

**PS: I'm starting to publish the story in achieves of our own. Same username and same story name if you are interested.**


	27. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 27**

_Down the rabbit hole_

It was a problem they hadn't discussed or even considered. They didn't have the chance to see Harry at breakfast or during class, but they were looking forwards to having lunch with him. It's what they had always done, however the moment they entered the cafeteria, they noticed more than a few hostile looks. They grabbed their food a little puzzled and sat down at their table.

They could tell the moment Harry entered; he was surrounded by a few of his teammates and the Weasley twins. They were all distracting him and practically carrying him to the table on the other side.

"Man, you guys are not well liked today" said Jeff taking a seat.

"Wait, why?" asked Wes.

"People love us!" protested David.

"Not you" said Jeff and gestured to Blaine and Kurt.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blaine frowning.

"People noticed where Harry spent the night. There's a rumor that he's moving back to your dorm and it came from pretty reliable sources" explained Jeff and lowered his voice. "Certain people are not happy about it."

"Who's not happy about it?" asked Kurt outraged, this was nobody's business.

"Well, the fencing team and the football team have been the loudest so far, the swimming team, the tennis team, the chess club, science, drama and language clubs, then the rugby team, the lacrosse team, the math club, the VA club, the… well, pretty much everybody but the Warblers are talking about it in a less than positive light" resumed Jeff.

Blaine, Kurt, Wes and David stared at him in shock.

"I don't get it" said David. "Sure, Kurt and Blaine messed up, but…"

"Look, you guys don't get how liked Harry is this school or how connected for that matter" said Jeff patiently. "He's very good at pretending to be an underdog and keeping low key about his influence."

"Are you questioning the social standing of the Warblers?" asked Wes pre-emptively offended.

"I'm not going to get into that" said Jeff. "My point is that this is the second time something like this happens. Everybody's opinions of Harry are suddenly on the table and we all saw how rough the break up was on him" he raised his hand. "Not that it wasn't on you guys, but honestly? From a black and white perspective, he was the victim in this scenario. It's hard for people not to feel… _apprehensive_ of whatever is happening with you guys and last time Ginny was at least spared because she doesn't go to Dalton."

"So what are you saying?" asked Kurt carefully.

"You are going to have a tough time finding alone time with Harry in the school for starters" said Jeff, he hesitated before leaning forwards. "There's a plan going around to keep you apart."

"Who the hell is organizing that?" asked Kurt now angry. "Who gives anybody the right to…"

"I'd like to think we earned the right" said a voice, making Kurt turn in surprise.

"I am definitely inclined to agree" said another voice, looking at the other and nodding.

"We've known Harry longer"

"We've been friends for longer"

"We have his back"

"He has ours"

"We carried his drunken ass home"

"And he carried ours"

"He's our liege"

"Our commander"

"The leader destined to lead us to greatness"

"The knight in shiny armor taking us to adventures"

The twins smiled coldly.

"The point is _Hummel_"

"_Anderson_"

"That we don't think"

"You should be with Harry"

"So, we are going to make sure"

"It doesn't happen"

"We'll get the girls on our side"

"And this little plan of ours"

"Is nothing compared to what the"

"Girls will have in store for you"

They smiled at them.

"They can be quite ruthless"

"Have a good day" mocked one of them tipping an imaginary hat.

"A splendid one" carried the other one and they turned.

"Harry asked us to let you know that the team has scheduled"

"Extra practice, so he'll be a little late tonight" they gave them smirks that made clear it was far from being coincidence.

"Oh, before we forget" said Fred and their eyes moved to Jeff.

"Warning them of the plan…" started George shaking his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Jeff Warbler" said Fred disappointed.

"It was a big mistake" carried on George.

"And you're going to pay for it" finished Fred and they exited the cafeteria.

"I am dead meat" declared Jeff pushing his food to the side, so his head could bang against the table.

Kurt and Blaine stayed sort of frozen, staring at where the twins had been standing completely flabbergasted. Wes and David shared a worried look.

"So, what are you planning to do?" asked Wes delicately.

"I'm not sure" said Blaine. "This honestly came out of nowhere."

"You'll be fine" said Jeff sighing. "Harry won't care at all what anybody says or does, just stay on Hermione and Ron's good side. Out of all his friends, they are the only ones that could honestly change his mind about something this big" Kurt and Blaine nodded slowly, taking the advice gratefully. "Also, if I were you, I would tell Harry what's going on."

"I don't know" said Kurt frowning. "I really don't want to pull him into the drama. I know how much he hates it."

"In all honestly, you guys don't want to keep this a secret" said Jeff, picking up his tray. "Harry will find out, if he doesn't know already, and he might wait to see if you approach him or not. The whole keeping things unsaid fucked you all over once already. If you had talked, then you guys could have spent all this time screwing like rabbits instead of mopping like… I don't know, kicked puppies? Whatever, if you excuse me, I am going to go sort the details of my transfer."

He walked away, giving them time to digest the words.

"Could you text Nick so he can go convince Jeff he is overreacting?" asked Wes while David nodded and did as he was told.

IIIII

"Today has been very weird" commented Harry taking a seat with them in the library. He had a small frown, contemplating something. Kurt and Blaine stared at him in surprise. "I could swear I had to sneak into the library with how much people interrupted me."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look before biting the bullet. Harry's face was priceless, his eyes were wide and his mouth was partially open.

"We were going to tell you tonight" mumbled Kurt.

Neither of them moved, said anything or breathed too loudly. Blaine worried this would make Harry give up on them permanently or start to reconsider, Kurt seemed resigned and Harry was still in too much shock to respond properly.

"Thank you for telling me" said Harry finally, calmly. "I'll see you at our dorm, after I murder my friends" he said in the same tone and stood up.

The moment he exited the library, he let all the anger explode inside his chest and walked to the dorms. The closer he got, the more impossible to control himself seemed. He slammed the door open and three surprised eyes met him.

"Did you know?" asked Harry to Ron.

"Know what?" asked Ron turning to his brothers who shifted guiltily. It was all he needed.

"YOU BLOODY TWATS!" yelled Harry at the two of them. He threw his bag without looking and a crash followed, but he could care less. "What the fuck where you nincompoops thinking!? The fuck gives you tossers the right to mess with my bloody life!?"

His tone of voice had gone down slightly, but he was still yelling and the anger rolling out of him in waves was more than scary. Ron, who had no idea what had brought all the anger in his friend, wisely stayed put and decided to observe. The rant continued for quite a while, until Harry snarled, his palm hitting the table.

"I ought to smack some sense into you! It's pure dumbtardery! For God's sake, it'd be nice if you gave your brains a chance every once in a while! This is the most inconsiderate thing you have ever done in your lives. But not to worry, because your life spans have been progressively going down since the moment I entered this room! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Look, we are sorry we kept you out of the loop in regards to the plan" said Fred.

"But we knew you'd be against it and somebody had to do something" finished George.

"As my friends you are entitled to an opinion about my life" said Harry almost growling. "_But that is it_. An opinion and it ends there, because this meddling is not welcomed. You will pull the plug on this operation now."

"I'm sorry Harry but we can't do that" said Fred standing straighter.

Ron gulped, because _that_ had been a mistake. He could see the moment Harry's anger passed from blazing to cold. The cold anger was more dangerous, Harry was scary when he entered that state of mind. Instead of lashing out wildly, he went for the jugular.

"This is not like Ginny" said Harry in an even, low voice. "This won't make up for the fact that you turned against me, this won't make up for that."

"Harry" said Ron trying to stop him from going too far, his friend raised a hand without looking at him to show he wasn't willing to let him interrupt.

"I know it was an impossible choice, that it was your friend or your sister. You chose to side with your sister, even when you had no idea what was going on" he continued. "I can respect and understand that, but it also means that I can't trust you completely. I thought we were past that, but clearly I am mistaken. This? This just proves that your understanding of how I feel is completely wrong."

He gave them a cold look. "I have been feeling miserable for a long time now. You know I moved here because I was barely able to cope" his eyes refused to meet any of theirs. "I met your sister and I got burned, badly. So I did what I always do and moved on, then I met Kurt…" Harry's eyes shined for a brief second. "Since we broke up you have been treating it like a joke. Like I enjoy going out, getting drunk and sleeping around and I used to like it, I won't deny it" said Harry passing a hand over his hair.

"But this time it felt suffocating and I reached a point where something is going to have to give or break" He finally looked at them. "I am exhausted of fighting against myself. I am fixing things with Kurt and Blaine, because I need them. They anchor me and there's been enough shit in my life to let something good like this go. So leave the three of us alone until you understand what they mean to me."

When he stormed out of the room, he ignored all the people that had poked their heads out of their dorms or loitered around the hallways. His throat was feeling a little sore for all the yelling and he really wasn't done yet.

IIIII

"Potter is pissed" said Trent to Kurt and Blaine when he entered the choir room. "He spent 15 minutes yelling at the Weasley twins, and I have to admit I'm impressed. He knows how to insult people. Some words I didn't know and some things are too scarring to repeat out loud."

"Like what?" asked Nick interested and ignoring Trent's slight awkwardness with the topic.

"For starters he called them nincompoops" said Trent coming up with one of the more tame words he could allow himself to repeat. Nick settled down trying to pry something more useful out of him.

Kurt and Blaine had already tuned them out, both more worried about the situation than the specifics.

IIIII

"Harry?" asked Kurt while carefully opening the door. The British boy was immersed in a book, but made a noise of acknowledgement.

"Are you ok?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah" he muttered darkly. He sighed when he caught their worried expressions. "I'm not mad at you, so you can stop lurking in the doorway."

"We heard about the yelling" said Kurt starting to unpack his bag.

"I think all Dalton heard the yelling" Harry said tiredly.

"We appreciate that you defended us, but you didn't need to get into a fight with them" said Kurt, knowing how close they were and wondering how this would affect Harry.

"It's not all about you" said Harry struggling against his need to close up. "When the thing with Ginny ended I didn't, _couldn't_, tell them why or how it ended. I mean, how do you tell your best friends that their sister, your girlfriend, slept with somebody else?" asked Harry staring at the ceiling. "Hermione found out and called me, made me unable to deny it to myself because I saw it. I'm grateful she knows that's how I would have wanted to find out. Luna remained carefully neutral, but supportive until she got all the details. Ron stayed more on my side, which surprised me, but I think he suspected that if Hermione was defending me so firmly, it couldn't be without reason… but the twins, they took it badly."

"How bad?" asked Blaine sitting on his chair.

Harry sighed and shrugged. "It doesn't matter, but by the time things where at the boiling point, it was Christmas and Ron dragged me to spend it with his family, because he refused to let me spend it alone in the dorm" Harry laughed darkly. "I didn't even make it 2 hours into the house, before there was yelling from the twins, accusing me of cheating. That caused Bill and Charlie, to punch me each and I honestly was going to let them think it was me, but then Ginny, who had been practically mute since we broke up, yelled back saying she was the one who cheated when the twins seemed to be about to jump me and well… I just grabbed my stuff, bailed and spent the rest of the holidays doing a road trip on my bike."

"That sounds awful" said Kurt horrified.

"It was pretty cool actually" said Harry. "I spent all night driving to New York, which wasn't my best idea considering I was on my bike and it had been snowing, but I liked it all the same. I stayed there for a few days, started to go up to Massachusetts, went to Boston… I was planning to go all the way to Quebec, but ended up staying in Vermont learning to ski."

_With a really hot brunette that looked nothing like Ginny, kissed, felt or acted like her and was in fact not a she. _

Harry was all for honesty, but some things didn't need to be said.

"I think we underestimate how independent you can be" said Blaine finally.

"Always been" shrugged Harry and returned to his book, feeling his own walls close up on that topic. He was trying, he really was, but he needed more time.

"Are you going to try to fix things with them?" asked Kurt taking his homework out, Blaine following his example. They needed to be careful about how they approached the subject.

"I am angry at them" said Harry. "I kind of get what they are trying to do, but I am mostly angry that they couldn't let me have a few days of peace. I am so tired of being angry" said Harry abandoning his book completely and just staring at the ceiling. "I am not angry at you, but now I am angry at almost everybody else in the school. I could have really used some anger free days."

"Tomorrow is Friday" said Kurt. "I got into the habit of handing the forms to leave every Wednesday just in case, and Blaine has as well. I don't know, maybe would you two like to come? Can you for that matter?"

Harry made an amused noise. "Have you ever wondered how I can get away with spending the night away from Dalton?"

"Several times" said Blaine more aware of the rules than Kurt and less used to just chalking things up to Harry being Harry.

"I am an emancipated minor" said Harry. "I can basically do whatever I want, since there is technically nobody to consult about it. As far as this school and legal matters goes I am an adult."

"But… how?" asked Kurt surprised. He knew Harry's parents had passed away, but he hadn't imagined he was completely alone. He knew he had an uncle he was close with.

Harry's demeanor remained the same. "My parents died when I was one, my godfather died two… more like a year and a half ago actually. That's why I moved. I couldn't stand to be around so many memories. I was emancipated when I turned 16 and Remus, a friend of my dad's from school and my sort of uncle, lives in London."

"Why didn't you stay with him?" asked Kurt carefully, almost expecting Harry to lash out.

"He has cancer" said Harry shrugging. "I didn't want him having to worry about me when he has so much on his plate already. He has a 5 year old who is my godson by the way."

The air in the room might as well have been sucked out. There were too many statements and confessions in the open now.

_Harry's parents died when he was one. _

_His godfather died a year and half ago._

_He was emancipated when he turned 16._

_His uncle__ had cancer._

_He had a godson._

Harry could hear all that on a loop, and this opening up idea? It sucked. Because instead of bringing them closer, it made Harry want to bolt out of the room and never come back. Before he realized his hand was already on the handle.

"Don't you dare" surprisingly ordered Blaine and attached himself to the British boy's back. "You opened up, you told us things. Things that probably make you sad and hurt inside, so now you stay and we comfort you. That's how things work now in this not relationship, but soon to be one state we have."

"Blaine…" started to protest Harry.

"No, you can't talk your way out of this" said Blaine holding him more firmly. "You were always there Harry and that's what made me fall for you. You took care of us and comforted us no matter what, and that was fine then, but this is now. Now that you are finally letting us in, you are going to have to let us comfort and take care of you too and if you don't like it, well sorry, but you'll just have to suck it up and take it."

Once again there was silence, until Kurt chuckled. "I couldn't have said it better myself, so Mr. Potter, suck it up, put your pajamas and let us cuddle you for a while."

Harry smiled. He turned around and embraced Blaine, resisting the urge to kiss his nose. "You're adorable when you are being pushy."

Blaine sputtered offended, making Kurt laugh. Blaine's eyes hardened.

"You won't like it as much when we start having sex and I decide not to put out for comments like that" he informed Harry puffing his chest.

Harry found him to be even more adorable like that. "Hey, for all you know maybe I will be the one refusing to put out" he received two unimpressed faces in response. "I feel so unappreciated" he said faking offense.

He squeezed Blaine once before letting got and grabbing some clothes, entering the bathroom for a quick shower. By a silent agreement they allowed Harry some time to collect himself. They both changed, deciding homework could wait until tomorrow and an early night wouldn't be unwelcomed.

"Do you want to order something?" asked Harry towel drying his hair.

"Pizza?" asked Blaine immediately, making Kurt frown.

"Sushi" he contra proposed.

Blaine made a face. "Indian?"

"For dinner?" asked Kurt sarcastically.

"Chinese?"

"It will make the room smell" declared Kurt.

"How about pizza for us and sushi for Kurt?" asked Harry already dialing, Blaine and Kurt's fight spark extinguished, both appeased by the compromise. "Try to decide on a movie while I order" they turned to each other with narrowed eyes immediately. "If by the time I order you are still arguing, I reserve the right to pick."

"Musical"

"Classic"

"So a classic musical?" mockingly asked Kurt. Their banter kept going on for a while, until Harry ended his call.

"Verdict?" asked Harry and they both pouted. "My pick it is" declared Harry and moved to the bunk beds.

"Is that the TV from your old room?" asked Blaine.

Harry blushed slightly, which they knew was a very rare occurrence. "I can be quite petty occasionally, I let Ron have my laptop" he informed them. Kurt and Blaine laughed. "Can you make some space in your vanity?"

"Sure" said Kurt and moved a few things away. Soon enough the TV and PlayStation 3 were connected. He checked the memory of the game and picked a movie. They all settled in the bed, half-sitting against the headboard.

"Across the Universe?" asked Blaine curiously.

Harry smirked.

"_Is there anybody going to listen to my story?"_ sang the character on the screen and Kurt and Blaine were gone. The movie already had their full attention.

Kurt's hand snapped to latch onto Harry's a while later, when the slow rendition of 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' was sung by the lesbian cheerleader. His eyes watered slightly and he was glad Blaine was as much of a sap as he was, because he could tell the other boy was tearing up a little as well.

"You want me to change it?" asked Harry pressing a kiss to both of their temples.

"Don't you dare" said Blaine outraged.

"It's the third song in the movie and you guys are already…"

"You put the movie, now you deal with us getting emotionally attached to the characters" said Kurt composing himself.

"I can feel this was a mistake already" Harry said and was shushed from both sides.

IIIII

"Harry?" asked Blaine much later, when the movie was done, the food eaten, spontaneous renditions between him and Kurt exchanged from the music in the movie, with Harry playing his guitar for them and they were tucked inside the bed.

"Yes?"

"It's been driving us crazy, what exactly does nincompoop mean?" asked Kurt from his other side. "I've got an idea but I've never looked it up in a dictionary."

"It derives from the Latin phrase _non compos mentis_, which is mostly used in court" said Harry after snorting. "Just a way to call somebody a moron; more precisely mentally incompetent or insane."

"Fancy" laughed Blaine.

"I kind of wish I was at McKinley just so I could use it against one of those Neanderthals" said Kurt. The arm around him tightened.

"I like you better here" said Harry closing his eyes.

"Is your uncle going to be ok?" asked Blaine hyperaware of the way Harry stiffen for a second before relaxing again.

"Maybe" replied Harry softly. "He is been battling it for most of his life, my dad and Sirius used to go with him to appointments back when they were at school. He was still recovering when my parents died, so he wasn't fit to take me. He thought it was all over but after… when my godfather died he started feeling sick again. They found a mass on his lung recently. The doctors are optimistic, saying they caught it on time, but…" Harry trailed off.

"How recently?" asked Kurt with dread sitting up. Harry didn't reply. "That trip to England, right after… that's why you didn't come back."

"Oh God" said Blaine closing his eyes.

"I am so sorry" said Kurt and launched himself onto Harry and hugging him fiercely. "I am so sorry Harry. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, that things happened at the worst possible moment and that you had to deal with all that at the same time."

"It's ok, I am used to dealing with stuff on my own" said Harry, he got two puppy eye looks and relented a little. "Things will be ok, maybe not with my uncle or the rest of the world, but with us."

It was the best he could do at the moment.

IIIII

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Oliver slamming the letter against the locker next to Harry's.

"Why, hello Oliver, top of the morning to you" said Harry with a polite smile, cleaning out his locker unfazed. "Isn't it a lovely weather we are having today?"

"What the fuck Potter?"

"I decided that since I dealt with the twins the American way, which is yelling and swearing, I am going to deal with the rest of the school the British way" said Harry keeping his strange demeanor. "That is to slowly cut any ties with you, while still being polite and keeping our conversations to two topics, the weather and cricket results."

"Harry" said Oliver massaging his temples. "You can't quit, we have the final game coming up next week."

Harry's eyes turned cold. "I do not appreciate you going along with Fred and George's stupid plan. You belittled me as your co-captain and team member. We never got involved with anybody's personal life like this before, so I can only assume you stepped forwards because I am an inept and cannot make my own decisions. I am quitting the team, because none of you had the decency to tell me what was going on. So, have a nice day Wood, the weather report says the day will be sunny, so great for your team's practice."

"Harry!" said Oliver shocked grabbing his arm.

"I thought you had my back" growled Harry pulling himself free. "You were out of line, you abused your position over me, you betrayed my trust and for what? Because you don't agree with my dating life? We are not close enough for you to pull this shit on me Wood. I will not be manipulated by you or anybody else and I will not go out there to play with a team that has disrespected me like that."

"Harry, please, you are taking this way too personal" said Oliver calmly.

"You made it personal when you pulled rack" said Harry pushing Oliver away from him. "You brought my personal life into the field. That's not how I play. Have a nice day."

"Harry!" called Oliver but he was completely ignored this time.

IIIII

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tom watching the rest of the team congregate on the gym.

"I am" nodded Harry firmly. Moody muttered angrily. "And careful Tom, before people start thinking you care."

"We wouldn't want that" said Tom.

"Ok, listen up you lazy bunch!" he called out and they all turned their attention to him. "I hope you enjoyed the mandatory break as much as you could, because now I am whipping you all back into shape. Dalton now can boast two consecutive national titles and I want the next one to be ours too" he said pointing to their trophies, which were standing side by side next to him. "Singles season is coming up and everybody can sign up, but if you get disqualified in the first match you respond to me!" he barked. "None of that sissy nonsense that giving your best is all that matter!" he finished and they all nodded. "Now Potter has something to say…"

Harry stepped up. "I'll make this brief and to the point" he said crossing his arms. "I am stepping down as captain and passing the title to Tom…" loud protest started immediately and he silenced them with a look. "I will still compete in the singles tournament, but I won't be practicing here. My reasons for quitting are many, but the only one I will mention is this one" he said carefully making eye contact with all of them. "I shouldn't have been named captain this year. That privilege belongs to a senior student and Tom deserves the title."

Tom remained carefully neutral, studying how everybody was reacting and while there was a sense of reluctance in the team, they couldn't deny Harry was right.

"This should have been a temporary position for me, but by the time Tom recovered from his injury it was too close to the tournament to upset the team's dynamics. I expect you all to give him the respect he deserves. I hope you understand this decision was planned since Tom's return to the team. He might not be able to lead you into a tournament, but the position is rightfully his and I gave my word I would always do what's best for the team. This is what's best for everybody."

Harry gave them a nod of his head and walked out of the gym.

IIIII

"He what!?" yelled Jeff into the phone, mouth hanging open. "You got to be shitting me!"

"Warbler Jeff" said Wes reprovingly, sure the practice hadn't started yet, but it was no excuse for that behavior.

Jeff ignored him and moved to Blaine and Kurt. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" asked Blaine.

"Harry just quit the soccer and fencing team" said Jeff pocketing his phone. "Apparently it was cold blooded and ruthless."

Kurt and Blaine stared at him and then at each other, not knowing how to react.

IIIII

Harry yawned and stretched. He was laying on top of the bed with his earphones in, just enjoying the pleasure of doing nothing. Free time, what a lovely addition to his life. He spotted his book on Kurt's dresser. He really wanted to read his book, it was there staring at him. Harry turned around and hugged a pillow, there, problem solved.

"So this is where you are hiding" said Blaine sitting next to him and passing a hand in Harry's messy hair. "Kurt and I have been trying to find you for a while" said Blaine awkwardly. Now that he was petting Harry's hair he wondered if he had crossed a line.

"Don't stop" said Harry moving his head against Blaine's hand.

"You're like an oversized cat sometimes" laughed Blaine but carried on.

"You know what I did today?" asked Harry with a sleepy grin.

"What?" asked Blaine wondering if he was about to explain why he quit football and fencing.

"Nothing" said Harry and melted against the bed. "Absolutely nothing, I loved it."

"What? No practice?" asked Blaine carefully.

"I'm sure you already heard" said Harry dismissively. "Rumor mill on this place is fast."

"Care to comment on that?" asked Kurt from the door.

"Fencing had been coming for a while, Tom got his wrist injured at the end of last year and couldn't take over the captain position" explained Harry. "But it was meant to be his and just because the team tournament is over doesn't mean I should keep the title."

He turned around and sat on the bed, his back against the wall, while Kurt sat on Blaine's chair.

"And football?" asked Blaine.

Harry grinned at him for using the term before answering. "I'm mad at them; they were the first ones to agree to the plan. Oliver has always worked all of us hard, but he was pushing for me to have extra practice and all this crazy ideas. I would have probably agreed if I hadn't known about the plan. I am furious he was using his power as captain to try to keep me away from you. It's abusing his position and my trust in him."

"You know you don't have to do this for us, right?" asked Kurt.

"Of course I know that Kurt" said Harry rolling his eyes. "Haven't you met me?"

"It just feels you are giving your back on a lot of people for us" said Blaine hesitant. "It's a lot of pressure and the worst part is that I can see where they are coming from."

"Hey now" said Harry softly. "There is no pressure in you two, we have talked enough already about how this thing we are doing will work, so let's stick to the plan. What happened between me and the twins, and the rest of the school is not about you. It's about them choosing to go behind my back and trying to manipulate me. I don't take that well."

"Unless you're the one doing it" said Kurt with a laugh.

"So you do know me" smiled Harry. "Besides, now that I have free time the three of us could go out tomorrow. You are free right?"

"It's a date" said Kurt glowing. Harry decided not to point out how they had agreed to just hang out, not date. After all, it wouldn't be the worst thing to go out on a date with them. Test the waters a little, if things felt too fast he would slow them down.

They stayed in comfortable silence before Blaine spoke. "We should go to dinner."

Kurt groaned. "I really don't want to go be stared at while I eat."

"Come with me then" said Harry with a smirk.

"Go where?" asked Blaine interested. "Do we need our jackets?"

"Nope" said Harry putting his shoes on. He didn't bother to pick up his blazer or tie, where they had been carelessly thrown on the bunk bed.

Blaine and Kurt stared at his disheveled appearance with appreciation. The out of bed look was Harry's bitch. His shirt wasn't tucked in and his hair was messier than usual thanks to Blaine, he looked frigging hot standing there, with his hands in his pants pockets and looking far too comfortable in his own skin for a teenager.

"Is there a dress code?" asked Kurt.

"Nope" repeated Harry, grabbing the keys for the dorm and holding the door open for them.

"Are we leaving the school?" asked Blaine with an excited air. As strange as it might have seem not that long ago, being part of Harry's life was pretty exciting. He loved how unpredictable but reliable he was.

"Just follow me" said Harry refusing to answer more question.

"Down the rabbit hole?" asked Kurt sarcastically.

"I don't know… which one of us is Alice and will that make Harry the White Rabbit?" asked Blaine tilting his head.

"I'd say you are the Rabbit" said Harry. "You brought Kurt to Dalton, that's the rabbit hole."

"Alright I can see your point, so Kurt is Alice, I am the Rabbit, what does that make you?" continued Blaine.

"Why am I always the girl?" pouted Kurt. "And Harry is obviously the Mad Hatter."

"Oh yeah?" asked Harry laughing. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"It's always tea time for you" said Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Tea _is_ delicious and that doesn't make me the Mad Hatter, it makes me British" said Harry snottily.

"In this scenario, it kind of makes you the Mad Hatter" argued Blaine.

"So, do you have the answer?" asked Kurt laughing. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Because the notes for which they are noted are not noted for being musical notes" replied Harry over his shoulder.

"Huh" said Blaine. "That's one mystery solved… seriously, where are we?" they had been going up the stairs and were now in a corridor Blaine had never been at.

"This is the storage floor, all the broken furniture and other useless things are put here temporarily" explained Harry while opening a door and beckoning them in.

"Are students allowed in here?" asked Blaine frowning.

"Maybe, maybe not" shrugged Harry. "There is no mention in the school rules book and I've never been caught here."

Kurt eyed the room they had entered distastefully. It looked like an attic, with furniture covered in blankets and random objects all over the place. "It's dusty up here" he settled for saying.

"Relax blue eyes" Harry said moving things out of his way. He stopped next to an old portrait and moved it to the left. He started feeling the wall until his hand found the right spot and he pushed. Kurt and Blaine leaned forwards interested, expecting a secret door to be revealed on the wall, but screamed in surprise when the floor opened under Harry and he disappeared.

"Harry!" yelled Kurt as they both rushed towards him.

"Oh my God, stay there, I'm going to go get help!" said Blaine.

"I'm fine, I knew that was going to happen" said Harry from below them. "Now jump in here one at a time."

"Are you crazy?" asked Blaine trying to use his phone to shed some light, but it wasn't strong enough to reach the bottom or make out Harry's form.

"We were joking with the whole go down the rabbit hole thing; we do not actually want to jump down a freaking hole!" snapped Kurt trying to do the same.

They could hear some movement and soon Harry's head popped up; his arms coming to grab the floor and holding himself out, just below his shoulders. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked with a pout.

"You spooked it out of us when we thought you fell to your death!" said Kurt staring at him and making sure he was fine and in one piece.

Harry sighed. "Alright, that was my bad, but I've never brought somebody up here, it didn't occur to me how it would look to you."

"How about the Weasleys? Don't they know?" asked Blaine curious.

Harry snorted. "As much as I love Ron he is incapable of subtlety, if Hermione ever found out she would rat me out to the faculty and they would close this passage. Luna would be upset if I told her, she would much rather find it on her own. The twins have a hard time already staying inside the rules they don't need to know about this."

"What _is_ this?" asked Blaine, while Kurt's anger faded at the admission. Harry was making an effort to open up to them and he knew how hard it was for him.

"Come down here and I'll tell you" said Harry his eyes sparkling. "Just sit on the edge and let yourself go" he said and the darkness swallowed him, making Blaine and Kurt nervous. "Come on trust me" said the voice bellow.

Kurt felt his heart being squeezed almost painfully. He and Blaine were the ones that needed to beg for trust, not Harry.

"Alright" said Kurt resigned and reading a similar resolution on Blaine's face. "But I swear if I die Potter, I will come to haunt you."

Harry laughed. He could see them perfectly from his position, so catching them wouldn't be a problem. "Fair enough, on the count of three?"

"One, two, three" said Kurt and pushed himself over the edge. His stomach flipped, and just when he was sure the ground would impact against him, strong arms caught him, pulling him to safety.

"There, was that so bad?" asked Harry holding him close and kissing his temple. Kurt blushed and smiled.

"Besides the fear of crashing against the floor and breaking something, it wasn't that bad" he admitted, _especially the end._

"Kurt?" asked Blaine nervously.

"It's alright" said Kurt, stepping behind Harry, not trusting himself to be able to catch somebody. "It's not that far down, just do what I did."

"I knew Harry would be a terrible influence" muttered Blaine but sat on the edge. "On three right?"

"One, two, three!" called Kurt for him.

Blaine didn't have time to register the fall, more concerned about the darkness and how oppressing it felt. He did notice the sudden warmth around him and recognized Harry's smell. He melted against the embrace and smiled widely when a pair of lips touched the top of his head.

"You good?" whispered Harry.

"Perfect" said Blaine separating reluctantly. A hand immediately latched onto his and he squeezed, looking at Kurt with a wide grin.

"So, now what?" asked Kurt.

"I'm going to close the door" replied Harry pulling something at the wall and cutting the only light around them. Before they could get scared, light filled the place, showing them a narrow hallway. "Dalton was built by a Hogwarts graduate" said Harry grinning at them with excitement.

"That's your old school right?" asked Blaine as they followed Harry.

"Yes, Hogwarts is a big castle with secret entrances and shortcuts everywhere" explained Harry while grabbing a flashlight conveniently located. "When I came here, I figured that any Hogwarts student worth its salt, especially a former Gryffindor, would build something like this" he explained gesturing to their surroundings.

"That sounds perfectly normal" said Kurt sarcastically.

"Do you know where the zero tolerance to bullying policy comes from?" asked Harry to them. He could feel Blaine and Kurt's curiosity growing. "I did some research on John Dalton before moving here, I found a lot of old letters he wrote to his family" sensing the question they wanted to ask he continued. "Dalton was the third son of a prominent Lord, so after graduating Hogwarts he was sent here to supervise their growing business. John Dalton never married or had any legitimate heirs, but his older brothers did and I know somebody directly related to him."

"Wow, this is starting to get convoluted" said Blaine, trying to remember the many turns they had taken.

"It takes a while to get used to it" said Harry after shooting him a reassuring smile. "In the letters, Dalton mentioned several times how despite the legislations and efforts to grant equals right to African-Americans they were being killed, denied their rights and prosecuted without reason. He never said it outright, but he alluded he was offering shelter and safe passage to those in need. It wasn't hard to figure out that he had done something like this so he could smuggle people out."

Harry made another turn.

"He was so horrified by everything that he decided his school needed to be a safe haven, and put the no bullying policy in place" finished Harry and stopped at a dead end, using his flashlight to show them a portrait.

"Is that him?" asked Kurt softly.

"Yes" said Harry smiling.

"Who is she?" asked Blaine staring at the beautiful woman next to him. He had an arm around her, while she leaned on him. The portrait had obviously suffered with time, but it was still in a decent condition.

"According to history, his maid and housekeeper" said Harry. "According to the letter that had his father disown him, his wife."

"The plot thickens" said Kurt with a gush. "They married in secret, defying social conventions" Kurt sighed dreamily, turning to Harry for confirmation.

"Yes, they married" agreed Harry. "In secret and probably only religiously to avoid unnecessary attention..."

"How come none of this is common knowledge?" asked Blaine. "It's a lovely story."

"Because there's no way to prove it" said Harry shrugging.

"How about the letters?"

"They will never see the public eye" replied Harry to Blaine's follow up question. "I only got to see them because I had access through the family, but things like this? Scandals long buried and forgotten are not things old families are keen to resurrect. Besides, I promised my friend not to say anything."

"You're not even going to tell us the name?" joked Kurt.

"I gave my word I wouldn't reveal his relation to Dalton. Dalton is not his real name by the way; he changed after his family cut him off. That's why it's hard to track him down and there's almost no information about him" finished Harry and turned around, motioning with his head to go back and take a different turn.

"So this is how you sneak in and out" smirked Blaine.

"Sometimes" shrugged Harry. "I have a free pass since I am emancipated, so it kind of renders this a little useless as far as sneaking out goes. Now be quiet" whispered Harry and pressed his ear against a trap door. Once he was satisfied he pushed it, got his head out and then opened it fully.

The passage was cleverly hidden in the design of the wall, far too tall to be reachable without a stair and only accessible from the inside. There was another passage on the floor that lead back into the secret hallways, but it had been covered by a pantry.

"This whole place is a maze" said Blaine jumping and letting Harry catch him, the whole process being a lot less daunting with light.

"I think Harry can be the Rabbit" said Kurt doing the same.

"I like being the Rabbit" protested Blaine.

"Fine you can be the Rabbit" said Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Thank you Alice… why are we in the kitchen?" asked Blaine ignoring Kurt's glare.

"For dinner" said Harry pulling out stuff from the pantries like it was his own kitchen. He had rolled up his sleeves and had water boiling already. "I hope you don't mind if I cook…"

Blaine and Kurt stared at him, before smiling widely.

"Need some help?" asked Kurt taking off his blazer and rolling his sleeves too.

"Sure, you two can slice" said Harry gesturing to the vegetables. "How does mushroom risotto sounds?"

"Sounds perfect" said Blaine grinning. Even if it wasn't, this felt a lot like a date. Harry pulled out a radio from somewhere and soon enough Blaine and Kurt were singing and humming along. Their interactions were effortless and it was nice to do something _coupley_ together.

"Potter" said a stern voice from the door. "How do you keep getting inside my kitchen? I just changed the locks!"

"Olga dear, you know you can't keep me away" said Harry batting his eyes at her.

"Are you going to move my cupboards again?" she asked ignoring the frozen Kurt and Blaine, who had gotten used to not make eye contact and just move along.

"I never!" said Harry pretending to be offended. "But would online vouchers for a fancy kitchen appliance store make us invisible?"

Olga laughed. "They might… as long as there are no dishes here tomorrow morning."

"Deal" agreed Harry easily.

"But no moving any of my furniture!" she said and exited. Once Harry was sure she was far away, he gestured to a corner, where a big cupboard was placed.

"I was looking for the entrance" explained Harry. "She arrived before I could put things back in place. She was so mad she banned me for two weeks from the cafeteria. I just go through the passage in the main kitchen to go out since that one isn't blocked."

"The main kitchen?" asked Blaine looking around. The kitchen did look small for a place where food for the entire student body was cooked.

"This kitchen is for staff mostly" explained Harry while pulling out plates and serving them.

Kurt moaned after tasting the first bite. "This is divine!" he exclaimed.

"No need to sound so surprised" laughed Harry. "I'm actually pretty good in the kitchen."

"Oh God, my mouth died and went to heaven" moaned Blaine closing his eyes.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook" said Kurt happily.

"I was saving it for a special occasion" shrugged Harry, looking away. Kurt and Blaine stared at their plates feeling guilty. "I forgave you ok?" said Harry when he noticed their mood. "I'm getting over what happened and that's why we are here, but you need to start letting go too" he stared at both of them until he was sure his message had stuck and started to tell them about Hogwarts kitchens, how the staff had always been happy to teach him things.

"You never told me if you would like to come home with me for the weekend" said Kurt tentatively.

"You haven't told your dad about what happened, have you?" asked Harry, while washing the dishes.

"No" admitted Kurt.

"I don't know Kurt" said Harry turning so they could see each other. "I feel it will be a lie if I go as your boyfriend, when at the moment, we are not there yet."

Kurt nodded sadly, hating the reminder that while they were working on things, their relationship had officially died. They were basically starting from zero, clean slate, everything gone. Harry wasn't his boyfriend. Sure, he was looking forwards to being with both Blaine and Harry, but it suddenly hit him that things had ended… and he hasn't told his dad. He had never outright lied to his dad like this before. Suddenly Kurt felt a little sick and ridden with guilt of a different kind.

"Come here" said Harry, drying his hands and pulling him into his arms. One hand moved to hold his head, while the other held his waist. "Things will be fine Kurt and what you tell your family is up to you."

"I understand why you don't want to go and to be honest, I don't want to be like Ginny" said Kurt after a sigh. "You shouldn't have taken the blame for her and I don't want to force you into lying to my dad or shouldering a responsibility that is mine."

"Ours" corrected Blaine awkwardly.

"No, not this one" said Kurt making sure Blaine got the message. "Telling the truth to my dad falls on me. I lied to him and I have to make it right."

"Why are you over there?" frowned Harry momentarily distracted. Blaine moved towards them immediately, grateful he was welcomed and hugged Kurt from behind. Harry's arms moving to hold him too. "It really is up to you Kurt. But for the record, you are nothing like Ginny. She slept with somebody else, she cheated on me for almost a month before I realized and she let her family think I cheated on her. You didn't tell your dad we broke up… different situations. You two kissed, but I like to think you would have come clean about it."

"We would have" confirmed both at the same time.

"Good to know" said Harry. "Now come on, we have to get back to the dorm. I'll think about this weekend, but I don't promise anything."

"So where's the entrance?" asked Blaine looking at the empty kitchen, trying to figure it out. Kurt imitated him, both started to touch the walls and look closely at the door, while Harry leaned against the door frame.

"Here" said Harry moving towards the pantry. He used his hand to feel the tiles and pushed one. He entered fully and pushed the wall like a door, careful not to jolt the food and jars.

"How did you even find all these entrances?" asked Kurt amazed.

"After Hogwarts, this is child's play" said Harry simply. "All the entrances and exits are connected. "It was only a matter of testing them one by one when I knew people weren't going to be around."

Kurt and Blaine laughed, amazed at how normal he made it sound.

IIIIII

The next day they kicked Harry out of the room as soon as they returned from rehearsal. While Blaine pushed him out, Kurt quickly picked some clothes for him and threw them at his face.

"You can pick us up in two hours!" said Kurt cheerfully.

Blaine waved and closed the door. Harry stood there looking at the door, unsure what had just happened.

"Need somewhere to change?" asked Jeff having witnessed the whole thing.

"Yes" Harry said snapping out of his puzzled state.

"You got your work cut out for you with those two" said Jeff patting his back.

IIIII

Kurt and Blaine laughed as they helped each other decide what to wear. It was an unusual process, and it sort of combined the friends and prospective beaus' sides of their relationship. They had a light flirting going on, complimenting what worked and throwing little smiles and looks at each other.

"I can see this working you know" said Kurt while looking through Blaine's wardrobe.

"The shirt or the three of us?" asked Blaine.

"Both" laughed Kurt. "This feels right, you and me getting ready together for a date, flirting with each other and trying to figure out where Harry is taking us, it feels right and I can see it from other angles as well."

"It'd be nice to surprise you two sometime" said Blaine excitedly. "I've never planned a date before; I would probably suck, but…"

"You wouldn't" said Kurt taking his hand and squeezing it. "Not as long as you are there."

"I kind of wish I could kiss your right now" replied Blaine shyly. "But I guess that'll have to wait a little while longer."

"Yeah" agreed Kurt smiling at him.

"But I totally agree" said Blaine wishfully. "It does feel right and I am looking forwards to things being, you know, real."

"Me too" laughed Kurt and bumped against him. "That felt awfully formal."

They laughed again and while Kurt went to have a shower and change, Blaine pictured a month or so from now, getting ready with Kurt or Harry, kisses being exchanged, whispered promises and the whole ritual having a more intimate air. He would wait; make sure things were played right this time, because there was no way in hell he was screwing up his second chance.

IIIII

By the time Harry knocked on the door Blaine and Kurt were ready to jump out of their skin. For Kurt it was their first official date since the breakup and for Blaine it was his first date with either of them. Kurt had already given him a detailed description of his first date and the most memorable ones. While it had been a sort of last minute thing which wouldn't leave much time for planning, Kurt was pretty sure Harry would manage to pull something out of his sleeve.

The only clue they had was Harry's order for them to dress casually, which he had managed to shout through the closed door. He smiled at them as soon as he saw them. He was leaning against the frame and unsurprisingly pulled the casual look with ease.

"That's unfair, you both look too good for me to concentrate on anything" pouted Harry and made them blush lightly at the same time.

"So, where are we going?" asked Blaine trying to remain calm.

"You'll see" said Harry with a wink, while Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Shot gun!" said Kurt when they were in the parking lot.

"Dibs on the radio!" said Blaine in response.

"Hey, that's not fair, everybody knows shotgun gets the radio" said Kurt while walking around the car.

"It usually is, but we have especial circumstances" said Blaine smugly.

While Kurt and Blaine argued over the radio, Harry drove, trying not to feel restless about today. He really wanted things to work out between them. He was trying not to overthink, but forced himself to keep a cool head and be realistic. He didn't think he had it in him to have his heart broken again. It would be too much, if he was hurt by them again.

"No way!" said Blaine staring up ahead. "Are we going there?"

"Indeed we are" said Harry laughing at his enthusiasm.

"How do you even find things like this?" asked Kurt once they picked up the tickets and got in line to buy snacks.

"I always have an eye out for what's happening around town that might be interesting to do" shrugged Harry. "I knew this theatre was going to be putting some old films, old school style and hey, who doesn't love Chaplin?"

Old school was the exact word for it; they actually had the film and a projector older than they were with a pianist on the side doing the sound effects. Blaine was transfixed by the whole thing, Kurt appreciated Harry's originality and he was right, Chaplin was amazing. They had a good time, laughing at the right moments and just enjoying themselves. Kurt had to admit to himself Harry had chosen perfectly, they all felt a lot more relaxed and light hearted after the film.

Dinner was a simple thing; at a small restaurant that had great food and was from walking distance. Blaine noticed right away that all the tables were circular and felt thankful that it put them all on equal distance from each other. He wondered if Harry had planned it that way. He decided not to dwell too much on it and simply enjoy his date. He was pretty sure that trying to keep up with all the things Harry planned in advance would drive him crazy.

Conversation between them was fluid and it touched all kinds of topics. From political to gossip about the people they knew, new music they had listened to and classes at Dalton. At some point Harry tried to explain to them the stock market, but gave up half way in when they both looked more confused than when he started.

"At least you look hot when you are being all grown up" said Kurt with a shrug.

Harry laughed. "Fine, but don't come to me for advice when you have money and want to invest."

"When I have money, I will invest in clothes" said Kurt giving him a condescending look. "Fashion is the best investment there is."

"Gold is a better investment" said Harry leaning back on his chair, toying with his drink. "Although silver has been doing better than gold recently. In general precious metals are a safe haven for investment. They tend to give the highest return compared to properties, bonds, cash… and you have no idea what I am saying" he laughed.

"Not a clue" said Blaine smiling.

"Enough to assume you have a metaphorical pile of gold" shrugged Kurt. "How do you even know this stuff?"

"My old school had several classes that covered this type of things" said Harry, not bothering to mention why he had needed to take those classes or about Sirius' private and very intense tutoring. "I have a trust fund which I can't really touch for a few years, but I do have a generous allowance every month. I learned how to handle money and invest to double, or in a good month triple it. Plus my financial advisors are ruthless and can smell good investments miles away."

"In this case the investment being you" said Blaine amused, Harry shrugged modestly.

"You really do sound like a grown up sometimes" laughed Kurt.

"I still can't get over the fact you read the Wall Street Journal every morning" said Blaine while stirring his cup of coffee.

"I also read the Financial Times, but I save that for tea time" said Harry, who had opted out from ordering a tea, knowing by experience they didn't have any of his approved brands. "I prefer it actually, since most of my assets are in Europe and while it's more dry and technical, their facts are rarely wrong and they don't do as much conjecture."

"Only you would make that sound hot instead of boring" mumbled Kurt. Blaine chuckled.

"Oh, sod it" said Harry raising his hands in defeat. "Be ignorant about the way the economy works" he made a check motion for the waitress and pulled his wallet out, ignoring Kurt and Blaine's protests. "Nope, you have no idea what the value of the dollar is, so I revoke your privileges to spend them in my presence tonight. It's plain hurtful" he added dramatically.

Kurt and Blaine laughed, throwing their napkins at him in retaliation, but they were both secretly gushing about the gesture. There was something about him, that made things feel more serious, more grown up and they loved it. It made them feel more comfortable and secure, like things with Harry could be stable and not just a high school romance.

"Thank you for today Harry" said Blaine, while they stood up.

"Don't thank me yet" said Harry. "It's barely 8; we still have one more stop before going back."

Despite their attempts at finding out, Harry just directed them to his car and drove them to their new destination. They looked around when Harry entered a parking lot, trying to spot where they could be going and came up blank.

Curiously, they walked besides Harry as he went towards what looked like a bar. Kurt frowned and he and Blaine exchanged a look. They decided not to comment, but see how things played out. One thing was for sure; Kurt would pull his bitch diva on if Harry had brought them here to drink. They stopped in front of the bouncer who smiled at Harry.

"How are you Harry?"

"Great! You? How's Susie?"

"Good as always" he said and looked at the two of them. "Are they also minors?"

"Yes" said Harry and extended an arm. Dylan nodded and used a black marker to make an X on Harry's right hand, pulling a wrist band from a box next to him and adjusting it expertly. "They do it so that the bartenders know not to serve us drinks" explained Harry over his shoulder.

Kurt and Blaine relaxed and allowed Dylan to repeat the process with them. Feeling slightly guilty for what they had assumed on Harry's intentions. Harry smirked at them knowingly and directed them towards a table.

"Karaoke night" he explained, just as a woman walked towards the stage and started her slightly tipsy performance of 'Girl Just Wanna Have Fun'.

"Oh my God!" said Kurt clapping his hands excitedly.

"Awesome!" said Blaine at the same time and they both started looking over the book of options in the table. Harry ordered them cokes in the meantime, internally laughing at how easy to please Kurt and Blaine could be.

"So, what did you chose?" asked Harry.

"Duet" they said at the same time.

"We don't get enough chances to duet" said Kurt.

"And don't think you are getting away with not singing" said Blaine trusting the book in his direction.

Harry stared at their stern expressions before giving in. He flipped through the pages and picked the first thing he recognized and felt was appropriate before closing it. Not giving a chance for Kurt and Blaine to peek. He wrote the code of the song and held onto it until the waitress came around to collect the new round.

He laughed when Blaine and Kurt took up to the stage and sang 'Don't You Want Me' the crowd clapping in appreciation afterwards. They had been the best singers so far, which made people more lenient about them being two boys. They were also the only ones stone sober, most people needing a few drinks before getting the courage to go up there.

Harry's name was finally called and with a wink to Blaine and Kurt he marched confidently to the stage. He put his best cocky air, and when the music started he was fully into the mind-set of the song.

"_My intentions are good, my hearts in the right place now. You see I wanna be good to you baby, but sometimes I just don't know how and the hand of fate, reaches out once more, and pulls me though that gate, like one hundred times before…"_

He looked at the audience and belted it out.

"_Ooh, there are the nights, when things just work out right. No one could be as close as you and me, then it all breaks down, and we can't find that common ground. That's not the way, the way it oughta be baby…"_

Like Kurt and Blaine, he didn't bother looking at the screen, instead focusing in pulling all his energy into the song. When he finished the last verse, he got the strongest applause and more than a few cat calls. He laughed and gave a short bow, before returning to his table.

The two boys waiting for him looked completely smitten, which he couldn't help but feel smug about. He knew he was a good singer, even if he liked to play music more than singing. Back at Hogwarts he had been more serious about cultivating and diversifying his musical talent, but since he moved to Ohio, his heart wasn't into it. He had only been interested in his guitars and bass which were the only instrument he hadn't worked with back then. The rest were just painful to play, they brought too many memories.

"You really should consider joining the Warblers" said Blaine with a begging quality to his request.

"Not happening" said Harry firmly. They stayed long enough for Kurt and Blaine to each have a solo and left after that; Harry refusing to do a second performance.

IIIII

"I'd really like you to sign Broadway someday" said Kurt hopefully.

"I'd like to see pop" said Blaine. Harry had stopped arguing in his own behalf a while ago, happily listening to them arguing about his voice and wondering what was the extent of his talent.

A phone started to ring and Harry's face turned neutral.

"Blaine, pass me the phone in the globe compartment" requested Harry in a tense manner.

Blaine complied, frowning at the old mobile. It didn't even have a camera. It looked more like a disposable mobile more than anything else. Harry grabbed it and answered it quickly. Not saying anything, just holding it to his ear.

"Alicia" he finally said with a strong voice. "Alicia, calm down and tell me where you are."

His expression darkened and he made a few non-committal noises. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Harry?" asked Kurt moving to the edge of his seat.

"I'm dropping you off at Dalton" said Harry accelerating until he was just below the speed limit.

"Like hell you are until you explain what's going on!" Harry glanced at Kurt's face through the review mirror and then at Blaine's, before making a decision.

"Alicia is in trouble, she's Angelina's cousin and… and I can't bring you with me where I am going" resumed Harry.

"Why not?" asked Blaine trying to read Harry.

"That's not important" said Harry evading the question.

"We are going with you" said Kurt.

"No, you aren't" said Harry firmly.

"Harry, this is not a yes, no kindergarten argument, this is final, we aren't leaving you alone" said Kurt and gave him a look.

Harry parked the car abruptly and turned to both of them. "Fine" he said in a snappy tone, the urgency of getting to Alicia bigger than his need to argue with them. "But swear to me, both of you that you are going to do exactly what I tell you. I need to trust you won't do anything stupid."

They nodded and he started to drive once he was satisfied.

When he stopped again, he could tell by Kurt and Blaine's faces they were terrified and completely out of their depth.

"Stay in the car" said Harry staring at the rundown house he had stopped in front of. "At all times, you don't move from here, you don't open the window or the doors. _Stay in the car" _there was a car alarm going off in the distance, some shouting and loud music from inside the house and a dog barking. "Kurt, once I am out take the driver's seat and lock the doors. If I am not out in 10 minutes, call the police and drive the fuck away."

Before they could protest Harry was walking towards the house with a decisive air. Kurt moved over to the front seat and got ready. Both of them anxiously looking at the radio clock and holding each other's hands. Harry kicked the door open and entered, making them wonder if he had done this before.

"I don't like this" said Blaine looking at the rundown neighborhood they were at.

"Me neither" agreed Kurt, but his eyes remained on the house, waiting.

Not even 5 minutes after, Harry was exiting, carrying a girl covered in a blanket in his arms. Kurt hurried to open the backdoor lock and Harry got inside immediately.

"Go" said Harry and Kurt didn't hesitate to speed away. "Alicia! Alicia, come on, stay with me" said Harry lightly slapping her face.

"Shhhh" said the girl before giggling hysterically.

"Alicia!" yelled Harry. "What did you take?" he made a frustrated noise when she just giggled some more. "Kurt, take us to the hospital!"

**IIIII**

**Sorry for the long wait. But loads of things happening in this chapter! To me I see this as the beginning of new plots and story lines, which is very exciting!**

**I love to finally be picking up the pace of the story and here's somethings you can look fowards to...**

**(Slight spoiler alert for chapters to come)**

**The relationship between those 3 is finally starting to take shape and you know what they say, what doesn't break you makes you stronger. More insight into Harry's life, speaking of him, you could say he burnt a few bridges in this chapter (and there's more to come), but he is Harry and nothing is as simple as it seems, Ron and Hermione will be back full force next chapter, as will be Luna.**** Kurt still has to come clean to his dad and** update ND on the current situation. Blaine get's to have an interesting talk with someone very soon and will get a taste of what is like to be Harry.

**Buckle your seatbelts folks, time for some action.**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**


End file.
